La veela attitude
by HORUSAN
Summary: C'est par la nuit de l'équinoxe que Drago, veela par nature, découvre que son compagnon n'est autre que Harry Potter... Que faire ? Que faire alors que le lendemain, les grandes vacances commencent...
1. Equinoxe révélatrice

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue dans une nouvelle aventure d'Harry Potter.**

Avant toute chose, l'action commence en fin d'année de 6ème année, il ne tient pas compte du 6ème tome.

En gros, Sévérus est toujours là, Dumbledore aussi et Sirius (parce que je l'aime bien ! ). Et évidemment, on retrouve tous nos joyeux compagnons. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je l'ai concoctéé pendant mes vacances de juillet.

Il s'agît évidemment du couple Harry/Drago avec Drago veela.

Vous voilà prévenu et à bientôt j'espère !

**1 – Equinoxe révélatrice **

Alors que les grandes vacances étaient pour dans deux jours, le jeune Drago Malefoy regardait la pleine lune de l'équinoxe d'été avec inquiétude, sans que son visage ne le trahisse pour autant devant ses amis de Serpentard. Après une bataille explosive et de nombreuses bierraubeurres, Drago se retrouva seul avec son meilleur ami qui essayait de se dépêtrer avec une Pansy plus que soûle et plus que collante.

- Arrêtes de rire Dray ! C'est pas drôle ! s'exclama Blaise qui essayait de nouveau de se lever du canapé.

- Un Malefoy ne reçoit pas d'ordre, reprit Drago tout en refoulant son rire.

- Alors ? ajouta Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Alors quoi ! J'attends que tu dégages Parkinson tout seul, voilà tout.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, Drago…

- …

- Minuit est passé il y a quelques minutes, tu l'as ressenti ou pas ? Et réponds-moi franchement ! Après tout, cela fait depuis janvier que tu me bassines avec ta vie, à te lamenter sur ton ou ta future compagne, alors, maintenant, dis-moi ! ajouta Blaise en soupirant d'aise une fois que l'énorme poids fut à terre.

- J'en sais rien… je n'ai ressenti qu'un simple frisson, dit Drago les yeux dans le vague, fixant un point inconnu sur la lune ronde.

- J'aurais pensé à quelque chose de plus… surprenant, reprit Blaise.

- Je ne suis pas une bête de foire ! dit Drago qui en avait marre que Zambini le fixe depuis le matin.

- Eh ! Calmes-toi ! … Bon, ok, je m'excuse, mais tu vas sur tes seize ans et demi, c'est la nuit de l'équinoxe, la nuit la plus chargée de magie de l'année et ton père est passé plus tôt dans la journée pour te parler, ce qui est assez exceptionnel. Et pour finir, tu ne reçois qu'un frisson, avoues que je peux me sentir sceptique et que si ce n'est pas la vérité, je crois que ton « meilleur ami » ne le sera plus très longtemps, alors ?

- Je ne t'ai pas menti. Mais d'après Père, cela signifie que mon compagnon est bien à Poudlard. Cela aurait été plus spectaculaire s'il avait été loin, dit Drago pensif.

- Il ? ajouta Blaise en souriant.

- Du moins, je l'espère…

- Content que tu aies enfin fait un choix… Au fait, ce n'est pas moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Blaise un peu affolé.

- Bien sûr que non Blaise ! Bon, allons-nous coucher, après tout, j'aurais tout le temps pour le ou la découvrir demain matin, au petit-déjeuner ! reprit Drago en gratifiant Blaise d'un de ses rares sourires chaleureux.

- Tu vas le reconnaître tout de suite ?

- Mmm… d'après mon père, cela dépend de son niveau de magie…

- Tu sais que demain est le dernier jour de classe, reprit Blaise un peu soucieux.

- Mais après tout, un Malefoy ne peut s'unir qu'à une personne puissante, répondit Drago un peu angoissé, oui, il ne peut être que puissant, pensa-t-il, mais, d'un autre côté, s'il ne l'est pas, ce n'est pas grave, je l'aimerais tout autant, et puis, je pourrais encore mieux le protéger… par Merlin, faites que ce soit un garçon… et pas un Poussoufle !

« Il est là, il est si beau… si parfait… oui… enfin, je te vois, enfin, tu m'appartiens… oui, mon amour pour la vie…

…

Non… non, ne t'en vas pas ! Ne me quittes pas ! »

- Non ! hurla Drago en se réveillant sur son lit, le corps en sueur, oh par tous les gryffons, ce n'est qu'un rêve… enfin, un cauchemar… J'y crois pas, je ne sais même pas qui il est et déjà il me pourrit la vie ! Bon, quelle heure est-il ? … Six heures ! Inutile d'essayer de se rendormir. Au moins, j'aurais le temps de me coiffer correctement et de le chercher. Et quand je le trouverais, je lui ferais regretter de m'avoir inquiété au point de me couper ma nuit… Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça… il doit être si… fragile, et beau… et… Arrêtons de rêvasser et dépêchons-nous d'aller dans la grande salle.

Drago Malefoy arriva le troisième dans la grande salle et prit son temps pour manger tout en relevant la tête à chaque fois que des personnes passaient la porte, et cela sous le regard amusé de son parrain, le professeur Rogue.

- Salut Dray ! Bien dormi ! lança son meilleur ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- A merveille ! répondit Drago légèrement agacé que ses camarades arrivent et ne le dérangent.

- Salut Drago ! dit Pansy très prudente et en se rapprochant de Blaise qui avait essayé de la fuir sans succès pour la troisième fois de la matinée.

Drago répondit en hochant la tête et continua à scruter la salle tout en espérant voir son compagnon au plus vite. Une heure plus tard, Crabbe et Goyle avaient enfin fini leurs assiettes et étaient repartis avec tous leurs camarades dans leur dortoir pour finir leurs valises. Seuls restaient Blaise, Pansy et Drago.

- Alors ?

- Rien, mais…

- Mais ? demanda Pansy inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas… je…

- Mr Zambini, Mlle Parkinson, vos affaires sont-elles prêtes ? demanda le professeur Rogue en arrivant à leur hauteur, alors allez les faire, ajouta-t-il en n'obtenant aucune réponse, maintenant !

Même la Terreur des Cachots faisait peur aux serpentards lorsqu'il était aussi froid et donc, il se faisait obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

- Drago ? demanda Rogue en s'asseyant au côté de son filleul.

- C'est fait.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, tu te sens bien, tu paraît plus pâle que d'habitude ?

- Ca va, arriva-t-il à dire en s'angoissant un peu plus, juste une douleur en sourdine.

- Toujours pas là ?

- Non.

- Au moins, ce n'est ni un Poussoufle, ni un Serdaigle, ajouta Rogue qui avait vu ces tables remplies. Il ne reste plus que…

- … Gryffondor, souffla Drago.

- Ils n'ont jamais été reconnus pour leur exactitude ou pour savoir lire l'heure.

- C'est vrai, dit Drago en faisant un minime sourire.

Tout à coup, le gros des troupes de Gryffondor entra dans la grande salle.

- Toujours aussi bruyant, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Sévérus.

Celui-ci n'obtint aucune réponse, et pour cause, Drago avait ressenti une bouffée de chaleur et d'amour, et une irrépressible envie de prendre dans ses bras son compagnon.

- Drago, tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce, dit Sévérus qui sentait son filleul très tendu.

Mais Drago n'entendait plus rien, à part son instinct.

- Drago, calmes-toi ! reprit le professeur de potion en tenant son filleul, tu ne bouges pas de là, on va se lever et aller à mon appartement.

- Non, je dois le rejoindre… je dois le…

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le professeur.

- …

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais il est là, oh par Merlin ! Sévérus si tu pouvais sentir cette odeur, elle est enivrante… succulente ! Je dois y aller.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda à nouveau Sévérus pour faire revenir son filleul dans la réalité.

…

- Potter ! dit d'un coup Drago, non ! Pas lui, c'est Harry Potter, le Survivant.

- Allez, on y va maintenant ! ajouta Sévérus en emportant Drago avec lui, un Drago prit entre son désir de le rejoindre dicté par ses envies et sa répugnance de son pire ennemi de Poudlard, dis-toi, qu'au moins, tu n'as pas choisi un Weasley ! dit Sévérus pour le faire aller mieux.

Du côté de la table de Gryffondor, le Survivant riait avec ses amis.

- Au fait, vous avez vu Malefoy ! Il était tout blanc ! s'exclama Ron entre deux bouchées de croissant

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers la table des gryffondors, c'est vrai, il ne doit pas être bien, Rogue le ramène dans son dortoir.

- Ou à l'infirmerie, ajouta Ron.

- Ou à St Mangouste ! dit Seamus pour rigoler.

- A l'asile, oui ! lança Dean Thomas.

- Ca suffit, ce n'est pas bien de rire du malheur des autres, dit Hermione.

- Eh ! C'est le dernier jour d'école, on peut bien rire, non ?

- …

- Bon, d'accord, on parle d'autre chose, ajouta Ron sous le regard noir de sa petite amie.

- C'est bien, mon chéri, dit Hermione en embrassant son Ronny.

- On vient de le perdre pour toujours, murmura Seamus à l'oreille de Harry très souriant.

En arrivant dans l'appartement du professeur Rogue, Drago se « réveilla ».

- Par Merlin, Sévérus, tu as vu, il s'est retourné ! Il a un corps si divin ! s'exclama Drago en se mordant les lèvres.

- Il s'agît de Potter.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Drago en redescendant de son nuage, mais je l'aurais. Son odeur est parfaite.

- Je l'avais déjà compris.

- Père ne va pas apprécier, reprit Drago avec un regard triste.

- Peut-être… mais, au moins, il est puissant et il a de l'influence dans le monde magique.

- Il est hors de question qu'on le manipule ! s'exclama Drago furieux.

- Bien sûr que non, dit Sévérus qui aimait plus que tout son filleul, mais, c'est ainsi que tu pourras présenter les choses à Lucius, bien que je pense que ton père ne fera rien contre ton futur couple. Mais, c'est ainsi qu'il faudra montrer les choses au Seigneur du Ténèbres pour éviter qu'il ne vous attaque.

- Tu as raison. Sévérus, je dois aller lui parler, je t'en prie…

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois quémander ainsi, dit Sévérus amusé.

- Ce n'est pas le moment parrain !

- Allons voir Dumbledore. Nous ne pourrons rien faire sans lui.

- Le Poudlard express arrive bientôt.

- Alors, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, suis-moi.


	2. C'est Mon compagnon

Ouahou ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise. 36 messages sur ma boîte mail entre les reviews et les favorite stories. Franchement, ça m'a fait drôle. Mais continuez comme ça ! Et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Lys : ma première revieweuse pour cette histoire ! Oui, oui, il va y avoir du remou...

Zaika : contente de te revoir et merci !

Adenoide : Mmm... aurais-tu le troisième oeil ???? A voir dans les prochains chapitres ! Et pour la deuxième review... mmm, tu dois être beaucoup plus doué que Trelawney...

Nanou01 : alors j'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec ce chapitre... Pour l'instant, Harry n'entre pas encore dans l'histoire.

Saki : alors les premiers seront les parents de Drago, une petite idée dans ce chapitre, mais ce sera surtout dans 2 chapitres. Pour l'instant, j'ai un idée pour Voldemort, plus diabolique que jamais et pour Ron... ça reste à voir. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi mon entrée dans l'histoire !

Lilyp : merci beaucoup !

Ba : pour Zambini... je suis désolé mais dans toutes mes autres histoires, je l'ai écrit comme ça... alors changez... bon, et puis, Zabini, ça paraît moins fluide non ? ... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'utiliserai Blaise beaucoup plus souvent. J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aimer le fond de l'histoire...

Lolie : moi aussi, je trouve qu'ils sont mignons dans ce genre de couple... Je sais pas trop si c'est mon truc, mais on va essayer de les rendre mignons sans tomber dans l'excessifs ... et bien entendu, ça n'empêchera pas les engueulades !

Caro06 : on est sur la même longueur d'onde et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu en écrire une !

Onarluca : j'adore tes symboles ! et Merci !

Philomoon : tada voici le deuxième chapitre !

Sati-san : non, je crois que je ne vais pas trop le martyriser, mais par contre, ils vont en baver tous les deux...

Bayla : pour Harry, faudra attendre encore un peu...

Patmolcornedrue : je suis contente que tu m'aies une laisser une review et pour le début, c'est normail... normalement, ce chapitre devrait vous donner une idée de ce qui va se passer et je pense que c'est là où l'histoire ne va pas ressembler aux autres... du moins, j'espère, je n'aime pas copier !

Tetsushi : Harry ne va carrément rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrive ! Mais dans le troisième chapitre !

Vif d'or : contente de te retrouver dans cette nouvelle histoire !

Et un grand merci à Spicy Marmelade et Ingrid94 !

Quant à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur alerte : merci à tous : merci à... bon, en fait, ce soir je vais jouer à la fainéante... mais parce que vous êtes trop nombreux. Je vous mettrai au prochain chapitre, promis !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**2 – C'est Mon compagnon**

Drago arriva en un temps record au bureau du directeur de Poudlard, malgré les effluves de l'odeur de Harry Potter dans les couloirs.

- Ah ! Bonjour Sévérus, Monsieur Malefoy, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le directeur amusé et suçant un bonbon au citron.

- Je veux Potter, ordonna Drago qui oubliait un peu ses bonnes manières.

- Ah, et pourquoi ? demanda perplexe Albus.

- Parce qu'il m'appartient, répondit Drago qui ne se démonta pas.

- Vraiment ? … Avez-vous passé un accord magique ? Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta Albus en voyant la mine légèrement déconfite du Serpentard, malheureusement, Mr Malefoy, je crains qu'Harry ne vous appartienne pas…

Le Serpentard se tendit et le veela en lui, déchaîna sa colère à travers ses yeux devenus rouges.

- … du moins, pas encore, ajouta immédiatement le directeur, peu rassuré d'être en face d'une créature aussi puissante.

Un grognement se fit alors entendre, et le professeur Rogue décida qu'il était temps de faire avancer la conversation avant que l'autre citronné oublie le but de leurs visites, et que son filleul ne réduise en cendre le bureau, et tout ça, avant le départ du Poudlard Express.

- Albus, Drago est un veela et Monsieur Potter s'avère être son compagnon, dit Sévérus avec un ton un peu dégoûté, je crois qu'il est de votre devoir et qu'il est nécessaire de les réunir.

- Je vous l'accorde, Sévérus, dit le directeur.

Ces paroles firent asseoir Drago sur l'un des sièges en face du bureau imposant.

- … Néanmoins, Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas choisi un compagnon très… comment dire… accessible…

- Comment ! cria Drago en abattant son poing sur le bureau, jamais ! Jamais Potter ne sortira avec un ou une autre que moi ! Il est à moi, et à moi Uniquement !

- Drago, calmes-toi, dit calmement Sévérus qui avait déjà vu de tels accès de colère chez Lucius, je ne crois pas que c'était les sens des paroles du directeur.

Drago essaya de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, et toujours tremblant, s'assit de nouveau.

- Que vouliez-vous dire exactement ? demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents.

- Votre futur… et je dis bien futur compagnon n'est pas un illustre inconnu…

- Heureusement ! Après tout, je suis un Malefoy !

- … Et vous devez bien comprendre que Harry est libre de choisir sa voie…

- Mais, il m'aimera ! continua d'argumenter Drago.

- … Il y a une chose que vous devez comprendre, pour le bien-être de Harry, pour son bien-être, il doit retourner parmi les siens pendant les vacances, et au moins, un mois.

- Et alors ! Ca ne m'empêchera pas de le voir !

- Il habite chez des moldus qui ne sont pas… familiers avec la magie… et que je ne forcerai jamais à y être. Ils sont assez « gentils » pour avoir pris soin de Harry pendant 11 ans et de continuer pendant les grandes vacances. Donc, vous ne pourrez pas voir Monsieur Potter avant un mois et un jour. De plus, vous ne me semblez pas être en bon terme avec lui… du moins, jusqu'à présent…

- Je prendrais sur moi.

- … Peut-être que Harry ne voudra pas vous voir tout le temps et passer du temps avec ses amis…

- Il les voit tout le temps ! C'est bien assez !

- … Enfin, Harry se bat contre Voldemort, et votre famille ? demanda Albus de façon purement rhétorique.

- Je ne suis pas mon père, dit tout bas Drago, et je le lui montrerai… Et puis, pourquoi devrait-il Le combattre !

Albus Dumbledore ne répondit rien et préféra garder le silence.

- Nous pourrions demander l'avis de Monsieur Potter, s'interposa le professeur de potion, peut être qu'il préférera venir au manoir Malefoy ou bien chez ces Weasley que de rester chez son oncle et sa tante, proposa Sévérus qui ignorait la prophétie, le lien du sang et le passé d'Harry chez ses moldus.

- Non, il doit aller là-bas, il n'a pas le choix, et je ne cèderai pas sur ce point, répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix ferme qui ne souffrirait pas d'une réplique, néanmoins, dans un mois, Mr Malefoy pourra venir voir Harry et lui expliquer son état et la situation dans laquelle il se trouve et après Harry pourra choisir entre votre manoir et le Terrier.

- Je ne comprends pas comment une maison de moldu peut l'aider !

- Ecoutez-moi bien Mr Malefoy, écoutez-moi bien car je ne me répèterai pas. Et que ceci reste entre nous, si Harry ne reste pas assez longtemps dans la maison de sa famille biologique, il ne survivra pas longtemps.

- Il mourra… c'est ça…

- C'est l'idée…

- Non… non, je ne veux pas… mais, je ne pourrais pas le voir ? Même un peu ? demanda Drago d'une voix coupée.

- Non. L'endroit est ainsi, relativement sûr. Bien, je dois vous laisser.

- Albus !

- Sévérus, j'ai dit et décidé. Maintenant, ça suffit. On se voit plus tard et à la rentrée Mr Malefoy, dit froidement le directeur en s'échappant de son bureau sous le regard noir de l'espion.

- Sévérus… Je n'y arriverai pas… Un mois sans le voir, le toucher et encore moins le sentir… Je vais débloquer !

- …

- Et puis, pourquoi nous dire ça. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce pour sa survie qu'il va vivre chez des moldus ? Après tout, au manoir, ou dans le monde magique, il est mieux protégé, non ? Et puis, des moldus… pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il est malade ou…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Je n'en sais rien, Drago, dit le professeur pensif, mais, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, va dans le train, ne fais pas de bêtises et ne dis rien à Potter… Il serait capable de s'enfuir rien que pour te tuer et pour t'éviter… et alors, tout pourrait lui arriver, il n'a jamais eu l'habitude de se débrouiller par lui-même, ce stupide gamin !

- Sévérus, je t'adore, mais évite de le dénigrer de la sorte devant moi, dit Drago sur un ton légèrement menaçant, que veux-tu faire ? Tu connais l'adresse de ces moldus ? … Non, alors que veux-tu faire ? Fouiller le bureau ?

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, non… je crois qu'il est temps de me sacrifier…

Quelques heures plus tard, et après un long et frustrant trajet en train, Drago se retrouva devant une vieille bâtisse dans Londres, son père et son parrain à ses côtés. Il sonna et après de longues minutes, un elfe tout rabougri ouvrit ses portes.

- C'est le sale espion… Si ma maîtresse voyait ça… couina le vieil elfe.

- Kreatur, dégage ! dit une voix masculine, Servilus ! Que fais-tu ici et pourquoi amènes-tu Malefoy, père et fils, ici ! ajouta Sirius Black en pointant sa baguette vers eux.

- Inutile de montrer les crocs, nous venons en paix et moi, je me sacrifie… et pour le bien de ton filleul, ajouta Sévérus en étant sûr de son impact sur Sirius.

- Harry ! Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il a un problème ? Une attaque de mangemorts ? Vous-savez-qui ? Les moldus ?

- Non, rien de tout ça, mais nous devons te parler alors laisse-nous entrer, ordonna Sévérus.

- Vous me prenez pour qui, je ne vais pas laisser entrer trois mangemorts chez moi !

- Je suis de ton côté, triple cabot, Drago n'en est pas un.

- Pas encore !

- Drago est un veela et Potter son compagnon, dit Sévérus alors que Sirius allait les pulvériser.

Contre toute attente, Sirius se mit à rire et à les laisser entrer. Après dix minutes de fous rires, il arriva à se calmer. Du moins, assez pour parler.

- Bon, et si vous me disiez la vraie venue de votre visite.

- C'est vrai, dit Sévérus, bon, Drago, voici Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry.

- C'est lui qui a tué les parrains de mon Harry ! Il l'a rendu malheureux ! Je le déteste ! s'exclama Drago en dégageant une aura de colère et de tuerie.

Sirius arrêta de rire et comprit enfin que Sévérus n'avait pas voulu lui faire de blagues. Sévérus et Lucius essayaient de contenir Drago.

- Ce n'est pas lui, dit le père de Drago, mais un certain Peter Petigrew.

- C'est faux ! hurla Drago qui n'entendait plus rien.

- C'est vrai, répondirent trois voix ce qui arrêta instantanément Drago.

- C'est ce sale rat qui a tué James et Lily, dit tristement Sirius, bon, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Je ne vois pas comment vous aider ? Harry n'est pas ici…

- Pourquoi ? Si vous êtes son parrain, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? demanda Drago qui voulait faire parler Sirius.

- Il doit passer du temps chez ces moldus, cracha Sirius, dégoûté, et puis moi, je ne suis pas innocenté aux yeux du ministère.

- Et il est où ce Peter ? demanda Drago, vraiment intéressé pour faire plaisir à son compagnon en aidant son parrain.

- Oh ! Sûrement avec ton père et ses amis ! lança Sirius.

- On ne vient pas ici pour parler « travail », répliqua Lucius qui essayait de garder un ton pas trop présomptueux pour avoir l'information voulue.

- Alors, que venez-vous faire ici !

- Nous voulons savoir où se trouve Potter, dit Sévérus.

- Pourquoi vous donnerais-je cette information ? Après tout, je ne crois pas que Harry saute au plafond en découvrant que son pire ennemi veut de lui et qu'en plus, Ô joie ! Son parrain n'est que le connard grasseux des cachots !

Lucius arrêta derechef le coup de poing de Sévérus et Sirius éclata de rire.

- Bon, ça suffit Black, tu sais comme moi, qu'Harry ne sera jamais aussi heureux qu'avec un compagnon veela…

- … S'il accepte son veela, ajouta Sirius en souriant ce qui fit blêmir Drago.

- Son avis ne compte pas Drago, dit Lucius en soutenant son fils.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit tout bas Drago encore secoué, c'est son parrain, il tiendra compte de son avis.

Sirius assista à l'étrange scène se déroulant dans son salon toujours en piteux état : un Lucius Malefoy pas si terrible que ça avec son fils pas si fort que ça.

- On peut apporter Petigrew au ministère, reprit Sévérus, ainsi tu seras libéré.

- Dumbledore pense que c'est pour son bien de ne dévoiler l'endroit à personne… néanmoins, si vous restez à l'écart de lui, juste à le regarder, Dumbledore ne saura rien et Harry, s'il l'apprend, ne me fera la tête que pendant une semaine… Il est au 4, Privet Drive. Tu vois où…

- Oui, je vois parfaitement, dit Sévérus étonné qu'il lui donne aussi facilement.

- Ce n'est pas pour ma libération, même si je te l'accorde, j'en suis très heureux, mais si les Malefoy sont aussi protecteurs que je peux le voir en ce moment même dans mon salon avec leurs familles, je me dis qu'Harry peut peut-être aimer ça. Après tout, c'est à lui que revient le choix au final. Bon, vous devriez y aller, Rémus ne va pas tarder à arriver et s'il apprend que je vous ai fournit l'information… Enfin, il y a des menaces pires que Dumbledore !

- Merci, dit Lucius en lui serrant la main, ce sera fait d'ici demain.

Sirius resserra la prise de main sur Lucius et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Si jamais j'apprends que Little Winging a été sous le coup d'une attaque d'horribles robes noires, je vous tue.

- C'est compris.

Les trois Serpentards ressortirent de la maison en décomposition, sous l'œil légèrement inquiet et rassuré de Sirius.

- J'espère que Malefoy ne tiendra pas trop longtemps sa promesse et qu'il sortira Harry de là-bas… murmura Sirius pour lui-même.

- Et bien ! Quel sacrifice tu as fait parrain ! s'exclama Drago en ressortant de chez Sirius.

- Tu étais beaucoup moins joyeux tout à l'heure, répliqua Sévérus.

- Un Malefoy n'a jamais l'air joyeux. Mais, merci parrain !

- N'oublie pas ! Pas de contact, il en informerai immédiatement Albus et alors, je ne donne pas chère de notre baguette…

- Oui, répondit sérieusement Drago, mais rien que le voir et le sentir me soulagera. Tu peux en être sûr !

- Rentrons à la maison, ta mère doit se faire un sang d'encre, ajouta Lucius en transplanant au manoir.


	3. Enlèvement bienvenu

Bayla : tout est en route… et pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, je reprends l'idée de JK Rowling : à savoir que la magie de protection de sa mère doit se régénérer… En tout cas, le titre est très révélateur sur ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre !

Nanou01 : en fait, je vous mets un chapitre par semaine, pour l'instant j'en ai encore 3 autres sous la main… j'ai les idées pour la suite, mais pas le temps sauf les week-ends… donc un par semaine !

The dream spectral : merci beaucoup !

Adenoide : je retiens l'étouffement pour Dumbledore ! Sinon, un peu plus sérieusement, Lucius va effectivement être du « côté de » Harry pour l'instant… j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur un retournement de situation… mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Et pour Sirius, ça va être le super parrain, surveillé par Rémus.

Zaika : merci d'être encore là !

Lilyp : oui et c'est tant mieux !

Spicy Marmelade : de toute façon, même dans les livres, il n'est pas si gentil, il cache tout plein de choses… mais là, il se retrouve confronté directement aux serpents !

Philomoon : je n'avais pas l'intention, du moins au début, de faire un autre couple, mais je garde ton idée en tête…

Superluna-slash : en effet, je choisis l'option numéro pour Harry… comme tu vas pouvoir le lire dès les premières lignes.

Onarluca : et le voici !

Tetsushi : merci beaucoup et pour la réaction de Harry, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre. Et bon courage à toi pour le boulot !

Bins : par moment, moi aussi ça m'embête de lire des fics où il n'y a que peu de chapitres… et d'ailleurs, je ne résiste jamais à les lire sauf celle qui date de 2005 par exemple ! Là, il n'y a aucune chance d'avoir de suite ! Mais, je peux t'affirmer que mon histoire aura une fin… je ne peux juste prévoir le nombre de chapitres !

Sati-san : moi aussi j'aime les petits conflits. Et pour le rejet de Harry… faut voir ça dans le prochain chapitre !

NEPHERIA : merci beaucoup !

Hermoni : alors j'attendrais tes reviews de pied ferme. Non, je ne te jetterai pas un sort si tu ne le fais pas car moi-même j'ai un peu de mal et je trouve les reviewer aussi courageux et même plus que les écrivains !

Vif d'or : contente que ça te plaise et je ne me presse pas même si à la fin de ce chapitre, vous pourriez m'en vouloir !

Cyzia : merci.

Isatis : alors on a le même bon goût !

Lilou : moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Sirius est là, c'est un peu le Ron des adultes ! Vive les veelas… même si tu me mets la pression car on ne sait jamais si l'inspiration me quitte… enfin, c'est pas encore le cas !

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favorite author or story. Merci à (dans l'ordre alphabétique, normalement) : Ange-ou-demon, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, Angel Kido, BlackMariko, Bibimauri, Catange, Dedine Potter-Malefoy, Draoy-Potter42, Djamila-snape, Gally84, HermigranG, Honette, Kalyn40, Karaou666, Kelokelo, Loveful, Lise261, Love Drago Malefoy, Melkor666, Missy Bloody, Melluzine, Natakukazuki, Only-4-you, Ozone 70, Petite-abeille, Rowane, Rubymoon316, Schmarties, SNT59, San-star, Tchii, Zouzou. Merci de me permettre de mettre une longue liste en espérant que je n'ai pas écorché des noms.

Remarque pour Kirin-Tenshi : j'espère que tu as eu mon mail et sinon, je te disais que dans merci de vivre, je t'avais bien mis : entre Lunicorne et Orianne T en étant celle qui m'a laissée les plus longues reviews. Désolé pour cet intermède et place à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**3 - Enlèvement bienvenu**

Au Privet Drive, sous un soleil brûlant, le Survivant essayait tant bien que mal de survivre et surtout de faire vivre les plantes préférées de sa très chère tante Pétunia qui n'avait toujours pas compris l'inutilité d'arroser des plantes sous un soleil de midi. Mais, comme depuis le jour de sa naissance, il lui était interdit d'utiliser la magie pour aider les plantes mais aussi pour éviter les coups de soleil qui virait désormais à la « pelation ». Ces vacances et cet endroit étaient donc, pour Harry l'enfer incarné et il rêvait presque au retour des attaques de Voldemort pour pouvoir retourner se cacher chez son parrain. Comme il en avait marre de Dumbo et de ses règles !

Matin, midi et soir, sa « famille » le traitait comme un elfe de maison et tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre était « oui, oncle Vernon[…, bien, tante Pétunia[…, très drôle, Dubley. » Le seul réconfort de la journée était en fin de soirée où il arrivait enfin à lire les lettres hebdomadaires de ses amis.

- Vivement que ça change ! Par Merlin, faîtes que ça change ! Tout, mais pas ça pendant un mois ! pria vivement Harry.

Sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte, Merlin avait peut-être entendu sa prière et allait peut-être, l'exaucer. En effet, Drago et Lucius Malefoy venaient de transplaner devant la maison des Dursley.

- C'est ici ? Tu en es sûr ? demanda Drago inquiet et observant la demeure, ça m'a l'air… petit et…

- Moldu, cracha Lucius pour aider son fils à trouver un synonyme à délabré, pourri et surtout inhabitable selon leur standing.

- Exact, bon et si on…

- … Non, Drago ! répliqua son père, on regarde et c'est tout.

- Mais à cette heure-ci, il doit dormir ! Si je ne rentre pas, comment pourrais-je le voir ?

Et avant que Lucius ne réponde, l'odeur de Harry parvint à Drago encore plus nettement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Harry vêtu des vieux vêtements de son énorme cousin sortait les poubelles. Son oncle le traita alors, de tortue et de fainéant depuis le salon. Harry lâcha in juron audible uniquement pour des oreilles décrassées et rentra. Pendant ce temps là, Lucius tendait un bras droit et ferme devant son fils pour l'empêcher et de un, rejoindre son rejoindre son compagnon et de deux, de tuer les misérables moldus qui avaient traités son compagnon.

- Rentrons et ce n'est pas discutable, trancha le mangemort.

Le lendemain matin, la dure vie de Harry continuait. Cependant, grâce à certains chocolats et bonbons de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, la matinée fut légèrement allégée puisque sa famille était mystérieusement tombée malade. Ce matin-là, Drago s'était retrouvé cloué au lit par un vieil elfe de maison qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. C'était ce jour que Blaise devait venir lui rendre visite.

- Bien, Mr Zambini, vous savez quel est l'état de mon fils. Et même s'il vous a invité, je doute fort que vous ne restiez ici très longtemps. Vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher d'aller voir son compagnon. Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres devoirs plus importants que de servir de babysittor à mon fils car un vieux timbré n'accepte pas la vérité, dit Lucius Malefoy sous le sourire entendu de Blaise à l'évocation du directeur de Poudlard, je vous prierai donc de faire tenir ses engagements à Drago, par la force si nécessaire. Un Stupefix ou un Totalus Petrificus n'enlèvera pas l'amitié que vous porte Drago. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Blaise qui ne souhaitait pas vraiment ensorceler un Drago et encore moins un veela.

- Et si vous rencontrez des difficultés, appelez Nott. Bon, Drago est dans son lit, il sera prêt dans vingt minutes. Mes amitiés à vos parents. Colxi, libère-le, ordonna Mr Malefoy avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette.

Deux heures plus tard et une bonne collation pour Blaise, Drago était fin prêt. Enfin, assez prêt pour rendre Blaise totalement muet d'admiration.

- Tu sais Dray, on ne va pas à un bal, réussit à dire Blaise en voyant les élégants habits de son meilleur ami, habits de style moldus.

- Et alors ? J'aime bien être bien habillé. J'ai Toujours aimé m'habiller de façon élégante. Bon, on y va ? dit Drago de façon hautaine.

- Comme si c'était après moi que tu attendais ! lança Blaise de façon joyeuse et en cachant le sourire moqueur qu'il avait depuis l'entrée de Drago dans le salon, et puis, c'est bien la première fois que tu prends autant de soin à choisir tes vêtements juste pour surveiller quelqu'un et surtout pour se cacher, pensa-t-il, cette fois, mon pauvre vieux, tu es bel et bien cuit !

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? demanda Drago, impatient de voir Harry.

- C'est beau l'amour ! lança Blaise de façon ironique, réponse que ne daigna même pas donner Drago.

Durant toute la journée, il avait observé Harry en train de faire la cuisine, laver la maison, grâce aux sorts de transparences. Subjugué par Harry et terrassé par les actes de moldus et remerciant Voldemort de s'en débarrasser, Drago n'avait même pas voulu descendre de son arbre pour aller manger ou autre. Il avait reçu pas moins de dix petrificus totalus et trois cents de silencio, Blaise n'en pouvant plus d'entendre le mérite de la beauté de Harry, son intelligence, son odeur et les insultes plus grossières les unes que les autres sur la famille de Harry. Dans la soirée, alors que Drago contemplait les yeux émeraudes de Harry, Blaise transplana à l'entrée du manoir Malefoy par surprise et avec Drago.

- Toi ! Comment oses-tu ? menaça le veela furax, menaces assez convaincantes pour faire reculer Blaise et lui faire tenir fermement sa baguette, tu ne vois donc pas comment il le traite ! Je dois y retourner !

- Non, Dray. Nous devons manger et dormir… et ne plus y retourner se retint-il d'ajouter.

- Stupe…

- Accio baguette ! lança une voix dans le noir ce qui permit à Zambini junior de rester sur ses deux jambes.

- Père ! tempêta Drago.

- Mr Zambini, merci. Je m'occupe de Drago jusqu'à demain matin.

C'est ainsi que Lucius Malefoy emmena de force son fils jusqu'au manoir sous le regard implorant de sa femme.

- C'est soit ça, soit Azcaban, ajouta Lucius une fois Drago enfermé.

- Mais…

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre et d'après la réaction de Drago, Potter n'a pas la vie rêvée à laquelle on s'attendait. Ce qui signifie que notre fils pourrait très bien s'en prendre à ces moldus. D'ailleurs, le Maître adorerait !

- Il serait dans son droit ! justifia Narcissa.

- Ah bon ? Tu as fait la déclaration ? Non. Car ce directeur que tu considères comme un formidable et juste sorcier ne veut pas que Harry subisse la presse et ne fasse la Une de la Gazette ! Alors, non, si Drago les tue, il sera traité comme un sorcier et non un veela qui protégeait son compagnon.

- Vas-tu l'empêcher de le revoir ? demanda Narcissa capitulant.

- Non, mais je pense que Zambini fera appel à Nott comme je le lui ai suggéré.

- Et si Drago ramène Harry Potter au manoir ? Quelle sera ta conduite ?demanda Mme Malefoy inquiète.

- Officiellement, nous ne serons au courant de rien… Officieusement, avons-nous déjà obéis à une autre personne que nous-même ? dit Lucius de façon rhétorique.

Lucius prit alors son verre de whisky pure-feu et Narcissa lui sourit en retour. Ils se sourirent en pensant à leur suprématie.

Les quatre jours suivants, Drago rongeait son frein, fortement aidé par Blaise, Théodore Nott et Pansy, malgré elle mais comme elle s'ennuyait toute seule chez elle…

Quatre jours plus un.

Harry venait de faire tomber le gâteau de Pétunia alors qu'il devait le porter avec trois verres de cocktail. Oncle Vernon qui venait de subir un régime pour pouvoir déguster une forêt noire ne perdit pas son temps et avant que Harry ne réagisse, toujours avec les cocktails dans sa main, le frappa au visage. Ce coup fit non seulement une magnifique trace rouge sur la joue du Survivant mais aussi fendit sa lèvre et renversa les verres par terre dont les éclats se trouvèrent coincés dans la cheville de Harry. Le spectacle fut totalement retranscris en direct aux Serpentards et Drago, aussi rapide que Vernon, défonça la porte avec son pied et sous le regard ébahi de Harry, commença à cogner Vernon. Les autres serpentards arrivèrent et protégèrent l'oncle avec un protego et en essayant de repousser Drago.

- Drago ! Arrêtes ! Et occupes-toi plutôt de Potter ! lança Pansy qui avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les coups de Dray qui se débattait.

Tout à coup, Drago pivota, regarda Harry et se calma. Il se plaça alors devant le gryffondor ne bougeant pas d'un cil et se pinçant le bras pour croire à ce qu'il voyait. Sans un mot pour personne, Drago empoigna Harry et transplana au Manoir. Harry se laissa faire, toujours docile, il avança vers le manoir Malefoy. Il entra, poussé par Drago, heureux d'avoir son compagnon à ses côtés, enfin…


	4. Le manoir Malefoy

Nanou01 : merci beaucoup !

C Elise : oui, mais Harry ne se croit pas être sauvé pour autant !

Adenoide : Les Malefoy vont essayer de jouer avec Dumbledore : il est pas prêt de se reposer pour manger ses bonbons au citron, et c'est tant mieux.

Angelus Loveless Malefoy-Potter : alors la voici ! Réaction de Harry au rendez-vous !

Bayla : les trois quarts de tes réponses dans ce chapitre.

Laura Ellecéa : merci !

Onarluca : contente que ça te plaise aussi !

Spicy Marmelade : c'est pas pour tout de suite en tout cas.

Edemi : un chapitre par semaine, mais au moins, ils sont assez longs... enfin, j'espère...

Isatis : la patience est une vertue... mais moi-même je ne la possède pas !

Camille : voici une revieweuse pense à tous les détails... et heureusement pour moi, j'y avais pensé aussi ! J'ai intérêt à faire attention à tous les détails par la suite !

Lilyp : il va le rester encore un petit peu... mais, oui c'est le choc !

Superluna-slash : merci !

Mao : c'est une bonne addiction !

Bins : en fait, j'ai jamais regardé l'orthographe, mais m'en veut pas si je continue à faire les fautes car je n'ai pas le courage de tout corriger et puis, il faudrait aussi que je le corrige dans mes autres fics... je suis pas un gryffondor sur ce coup !

Naya : toutes les critiques sont bonnes à entendre et je me porte toujours aussi bien. Pour ce qui est du Harry soumis à Drago, ne le crois pas à ça aussi facilement, pour l'instant, vous ne lavez vu que sous le coup du choc, mais il va se reprendre !

Vif d'or : j'espère que ta patience sera desséchée par ce nouveau chapitre !

Lilou : merci beaucoup et moi aussi, je suis contente que Harry ne soit plus là-bas... Et pour les parents Malefoy, je crois que vous allez les voir sous un jour plutôt sympathique...

oOoO Black Siri OoOo : merci beaucoup.

Et merci à DeadPsycho-MP, Dil Hoshimaru, et Ingrid94.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**4 – Le Manoir Malefoy**

Des sonnettes d'alarme retentirent dans le Manoir, dues à la présence d'une nouvelle aura.

- Qu'est-ce que ce gamin a encore foutu ? pesta Lucius Malefoy alors qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin de son écart de langage.

Drago resta maître de lui, droit et fier tandis que ses parents arrivaient en robe de nuit.

- Père, mère, je vous présente Harry Potter, annonça Drago en présentant son compagnon toujours aussi déconnecté.

- Et peux-tu me dire par quel heureux hasard Mr Potter se trouve ici ? Alors que sa place est chez ces moldus ? demanda Lucius partagé entre la colère et le bonheur de voir son fils sourire depuis le début des vacances.

A la mention du mot moldu, Drago vit rouge et crispa ses poings.

- Je vois… prononça lentement son père.

Deux secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Drago, Narcissa et Harry dans le salon.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, souhaita Narcissa en tendant la main, bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy.

En entendant le nom de son deuxième pire ennemi sorcier, Harry cligna des yeux et se réveilla enfin mais sans accorder d'importance à la main tendue.

- Au… manoir… Malefoy, murmura-t-il en découvrant le somptueux salon où tous les ancêtres blonds Malefoy le dévisageaient dans leurs tableaux respectifs, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et pourquoi es-tu venu à Privet Drive ? questionna Harry en pointant du doigt Drago ce qui lui fit du mal intérieurement puisque son compagnon lui en voulait, est-ce pour me livrer à votre maître ? Est-il encore plus lâche ou plus faible qu'avant pour ne pas venir me chercher lui-même ?

- Harry…

Harry arrêta son accusation, soufflé par l'audace de Drago à utiliser son prénom.

- Je ne t'ai pas permis d'utiliser mon prénom, grinça-t-il des dents.

- Mr Potter, reprit Narcissa en voyant la douleur de Drago affluer, mon fils vous a sauvé de…

Et Harry se mit à rire comme un dément, puis sous le regard inquiet de la famille Malefoy, se décida à ajouter :

- Alors Malefoy aurait dû venir 16 ans plus tôt ! Bon, j'imagine que si vous ne me livrez pas à votre maître, je suis libre, non ? demanda sournoisement Harry, libre de partir ? Alors ?

Narcissa allait commencer à répliquer lorsque son fils leva la main, une main assez tremblante lorsqu'on connaissait parfaitement l'héritier Malefoy, et murmura difficilement un « oui ». Harry en resta sans voix devant le nouveau Drago fragile qui se tenait devant lui et décida de s'excuser sous l'impulsion de sa petite voix qui avait pris exemple sur Hermione.

- Je m'excuse de mon comportement et te remercie Malefoy.

- Drago, reprit l'héritier en essayant de cacher au mieux sa joie puisque le caractère gryffondorien aurait dû le faire sortir du manoir sans un regard en arrière.

- Mmm… ajouta Harry n'aimant pas particulièrement la proposition.

- Bien, Mr Potter, auriez-vous faim ? demanda Narcissa en essayant d'être la plus courtoise possible pour le bien de son fils.

- Euh… rougit Harry en écoutant son estomac.

Drago observa son compagnon le sourire aux lèvres : ses yeux timides et un peu honteux, ses joues rouges. D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elles était beaucoup plus rouge que l'autre et dans un mouvement vif, Drago posa délicatement sa main sur la joue gonflée. Harry ne bougea pas et se surprit à être soulagé par la fraîcheur de cette main. Néanmoins, cela re-focalisa Harry sur ses douleurs.

- Ce n'est rien, s'obligea à dire Harry en voyant le regard peiné de Drago.

- Il faut soigner tout ça, dit doucement Drago en gardant le contact.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, demain, il n'y aura plus rien… et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois et pas la pire, pensa-t-il.

- Vous avez aussi des blessures à la jambe qui pourraient s'infecter, s'exclama Narcissa, Drago conduit le à l'une des salles de bain les plus proches, Colxi, notre elfe de maison principal vous rejoindra Mr Potter et vous soignera. Ainsi, le dîner sera prêt à votre sortie.

Dans un silence complet et sous le regard gêné de Harry qui ne demandait pas tant d'attention et qui ne demandait encore moins le regard pénétrant de Drago sur sa personne, le duo arriva au lieu dit.

- Bon, je vais t'attendre ici… Euh… Colxi peut paraître un peu abrupte et sans cœur. N'hésite pas à le remettre à sa place s'il ne s'occupe pas assez bien de toi, ajouta Drago plein de compassion et attendant devant la porte.

Néanmoins, Colxi soigna Harry et même mieux que PomPom. Drago, lui était au paradis : Harry n'était pas parti en courant, même s'il aurait eu du mal à cause du verre, mais en plus, il avait pu le toucher !

A Privet Drive, Lucius venait d'atterrir et vit les serpentards un peu pris au dépourvu depuis le départ plus que précipité de Drago.

- Mr Malefoy, dit Blaise à la fois soulagé et inquiet de voir un adulte, nous n'avons pu que limiter les dégâts et Drago…

- … Est au Manoir avec Potter, continua Lucius, bon, où sont ces moldus ?

- Nous les avons réuni au salon.

- Très bien, répondit le mangemort en se laissant conduire, il est en piteux état, ajouta-t-il en regardant le gros moldu.

- …

- N'ajoutez rien. Je sais que c'est Drago et ce n'est pas grave. Il le méritait. Bon, mademoiselle Parkinson, Mr Nott, lancez un sort d'oubliette sur les deux autres. Dites-moi Mr Zambini, quel est l'objet préféré de cet idiot ?

- Et bien… je dirais l'objet dehors avec des roues, je crois qu'ils appellent ça un espace, mais c'est une voiture en somme.

- Très bien. Levita corpus, lança Malefoy sur un Vernon toujours stupéfié, Mr Zambini, suivez-moi.

Blaise aida le père de Drago à placer Mr Dursley au volant de la voiture. Avec deux sorts de destructions, ils prirent plaisir à démolir la porte du garage et le devant de la voiture. De plus, Théodore Nott suggéra d'augmenter le taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang de Vernon avec une potion afin qu'il ne perçoive rien de l'assurance. En effet, Théodore habitait dans un lotissement moldu et était donc au courant des pratiques moldues.

- Un sort d'oubliette pour lui aussi et le tour est joué, ajouta Blaise en lançant le dit sort sur l'oncle gras.

- Parfait, ajouta Lucius, maintenant rentrez chez vous. Je vous remercie d'avoir aidé mon fils et de votre silence total. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe des résidus de vos auras.

Lorsqu'un sorcier entrait quelque part et utilisait la magie, son aura laissait des résidus et le ministère ou les aurors pouvaient alors les détecter et retrouver la personne. Néanmoins, Lucius Malefoy connaissait un sort qui entrelaçait les auras, les mélangeaient et les rendaient confuses. Assez confuses pour rendre leurs études inétudiables. Bien entendu, ce sort relevait de la magie noire et était peu connu.

- Et bien Bubus, je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir à retrouver Potter et surtout à comprendre comment il a pu s'échapper sans utiliser sa magie, dit Lucius en riant.

De retour au Manoir, et alors que Harry et Drago se restauraient, Lucius surprit le début d'une conversation qui pourrait se révéler extrêmement longue et pénible.

- Sans vouloir offenser votre hospitalité, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda Harry en faisant un effort de politesse en présence d'une famille de mangemort mais qui ne l'avait toujours pas livré au Lord.

- Mr Potter, s'interposa Lucius, je crains qu'il se fasse trop tard pour répondre à vos questions et que vous soyez fatigué. Nous répondrons à vos questions demain. Pour l'heure, Colxi vous emmènera dans la chambre d'amis. Drago, tu restes ici. Bonne nuit, Mr Potter, ordonna Lucius alors que Harry hésitait entre mettre Malefoy en colère pour exiger des réponses et donc de prendre le risque de voir Voldemort sans baguette et son besoin de dormir.

Drago suivit alors tous les mouvements de Harry, suite à sa décision, et jusqu'à ce qu'il passe irrémédiablement la porte.

- Inutile de me faire les gros yeux Drago, dit son père, tu as pris un risque… ajouta-t-il alors que son fils se mit à frissonner, mais avec l'aide de tes amis, Dumbledore ne remontera pas jusqu'à nous. J'ignore même s'il est déjà au courant de la disparition de Potter.

- C'est Harry.

- Ce sera Harry lorsque je saurai s'il est digne de toi, reprit Lucius.

- Mais il l'est ! Ne l'avez-vous pas vu ?

- Drago chéri ! Tu le vois avec tes yeux de veela, ton père le voit avec ses yeux de père. Il tient compte des ses défauts, de ses qualités et de l'environnement dans lequel on vit, ajouta Narcissa pour calmer la tempête entre les deux mâles.

- Montes te coucher maintenant, demanda gentiment son père.

Mais Drago, en bon veela, fit d'abord un détour à l'intendance pour trouver Colxi en train de préparer le travail de demain. Cet elfe n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Drago (d'après lui) et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

- Colxi, appela Drago de sa voix la plus hautaine, comment va monsieur Potter ?

- Monsieur Harry est en pleine forme. La plupart n'était que des blessures superficielles, maître, répondit le petit elfe en gonflant son torse pour avoir de la prestance.

- Qui t'a permis de l'appeler par son prénom ? C'est Monsieur Potter, pour toi…

- … Mais, c'est monsieur Potter qui m'a prié de l'appeler ainsi, couina l'elfe.

Drago eut du mal à digérer l'information : Harry avait permis à un débile d'elfe d'utiliser son prénom mais pas à lui… pourquoi ?

Pendant ce temps, Harry était entré dans la chambre d'amis. Chambre comprenant non seulement un immense lit, mais aussi un petit salon avec bibliothèque et salle de bain privé. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Drago traitait le Terrier de grange. Et bien que bouleversé un peu par ce kidnapping, Harry s'endormit en regardant les étoiles montrées par le plafond magique.

A six heures du matin, Harry se réveilla, et comme à son habitude allait commencer à descendre dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner et les premières tâches ménagères. Néanmoins, quand il se réveilla, une douce lumière lui réchauffa le visage et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler des événements de la veille. Après un instant de réflexion, il se recoucha, préférant éviter au maximum le Drago de hier soir, bien loin de celui qu'il côtoyait habituellement. A dix heures, l'elfe de maison prénommé Colxi vint le réveiller. Et pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, Harry se sentit en pleine forme.

Quand il descendit pour manger, conduit par l'elfe lui-même, Lucius et sa famille étaient déjà à table. Bien qu'intimidé par l'immense salle à manger et l'or à profusion, Harry resta lui-même et salua la famille, incertain de leurs réactions.

- Bonjour Harry, dit calmement Drago en priant pour éviter une brimade.

- Bonjour, répondit un peu plus froidement Harry mais sans en rajouter ; après tout, il avait foutu la raclée à son oncle !

- Installez-vous Mr Potter, dit Lucius le dévisageant, et reprenez un peu de poids. Je ne me souvenais pas que vous étiez aussi maigre durant nos brèves entrevues.

- Très brèves, souligna Harry en lui rendant son sourire « énigmatique ».

- Ou bien, ce sont les vêtements, répliqua Lucius.

- Sûrement, répondit Harry pour ne pas perdre la face et montrer sa gêne.

- Je pourrais te prêter des vêtements, dit Drago en regardant Harry s'asseoir en face de lui, nous sommes à peu près de la même taille.

- Non merci, je m'en achèterai à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry qui savait encore que Drago était son ennemi.

- J'essaye d'être courtois et plaisant ! dit fortement Drago, ne pourrais-tu pas essayer toi aussi ? Après tout, tu es un gryffondor donc plus amical que nous !

- Justement, je prends exemple sur les serpents tels que vous ! ajouta Harry qui n'aimait pas se faire rabrouer par quelqu'un aussi tôt le matin, et puis, pourquoi devrais-je me montrer courtois avec toi ? D'ici une heure je m'en irais et ainsi tu n'entendras plus parler de moi avant un bon mois et demi, n'est-ce pas génial ? … En tout cas, pour moi oui, continua Harry.

- Avant cela, nous devons parler Mr Potter, dit acidement Lucius.

- Absolument d'accord avec vous Mr Malefoy, et la première question qui me vient est pourquoi être venu chez mon oncle si ce n'est pour m'envoyer faire un tour du côté de Voldemort ? demanda froidement Harry, et qu'avez-vous fait de mes affaires dans ce cas ?

- Je suppose que vous parlez de votre baguette.

- Entre autre.

- Premièrement, sachez que ceci relève de la survie…

- … Ah ! Vous avez enfin compris qu'au côté de l'autre serpent, seule la mort vous attend ! coupa Harry.

- Non. Et si vous pensez ainsi, c'est que vous êtes encore plus stupide que votre père !

- Père ! s'exclama Drago qui voyait et qui sentait la fureur de Harry et sa peine à la mention de son père.

Cette intervention eut la satisfaction de calmer les paroles et surtout permit à Harry d'enchaîner.

- Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec la nouvelle attitude que Malefoy a envers moi.

- Drago. Mon prénom est Drago, alors utilise-le ! Comme j'utilise le tien.

- Justement, je ne t'ai pas encore permis de m'appeler Harry. Ce prénom n'est utilisé que par mes amis et les gens que j'aiment… et les fans débiles, ajouta Harry lassé.

Drago ne dit rien et plaqua son regard malefoyen sur son visage : impassible.

- Vous supposez bien Mr Potter, reprit Lucius, sachez que nous ne sommes pas des sorciers ordinaires.

- Oui, des mangemorts, accusa froidement Harry.

- Ceci n'est valable que pour moi, dit Lucius, non, je vous parle d'une hérédité qui existe depuis le début de notre famille, ajouta-t-il ce qui attisa la curiosité de Harry, je vois que j'ai toute votre attention. Bien, le premier couple Malefoy était une veela mariée à un sorcier.

- Ceci explique votre blondeur et votre puissance, acquiesça Harry en repensant à ses cours de créatures magiques.

- Bien, je vois que vous possédez quelques notions.

- Mais je ne vois toujours par le rapport avec moi, reprit Harry soupçonneux.

- De génération en génération, le gêne s'est dilué et dans la plupart des cas, la spécificité des veela n'existe plus. Mais, il arrive que ce gêne soit effectivement actif. Et c'est le cas pour Drago.

- Je ne vois toujours pas, dit doucement Harry en fixant Drago toujours indémontable.

- Tu es mon compagnon, trancha Drago.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry pas très sûr de comprendre et surtout ne comprenant pas le lien entre les deux faits.

- Quand le veela atteint sa maturité, il cherche son compagnon ou sa compagne. Celle-ci aura une odeur spéciale pour lui et il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de le ou la rechercher toute sa vie. Et lorsqu'il la trouve, il ne la quitte plus du tout. Le veela choisit son compagnon pour la vie Mr Potter. Mr Potter, Drago vous a choisi pour être son compagnon pour la vie, expliqua Lucius.

- Non, c'est une blague ! C'est ça ! se mit à rire Harry en tournant son regard dans tous les recoins de la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose, vous avez utilisé du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence des Malefoy ! C'est ça ?

Toute la famille Malefoy fit non de la tête, mais Harry continuait de nier. Quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir passé la liste des gryffondors blagueurs et des jumeaux Weasley, Harry dût se résoudre à l'histoire plus que sérieuse de la famille Malefoy.

- Non… ce n'est pas possible… Comment peux-tu vouloir de moi, moi ? Ton pire ennemi ? demanda Harry furieux en regardant Drago.

- Je t'aime, c'est comme ça. Ton odeur est si merveilleuse et envoûtante… Sans parler de ton magnifique corps, de ta puissance…

- … Oui, ma puissance ! C'est pour ça ! Pour ne pas perdre de ton prestige…

- Bien sûr que non ! vétupira Drago, je t'aime Harry.

- N'utilise pas mon prénom ! Et comment peux-tu m'aimer toi qui ne connaît rien de ma vie !

- Mr Potter, reprit Lucius avant que ça ne dégénère, sachez qu'un veela n'aime qu'une fois et que cet amour est pour son unique compagnon. De plus, si vous vous éloignez trop de lui ou que vous le rejetiez, il mourra.

- De toute façon, je t'ai bien observé à Poudlard, ajouta Drago toujours furieux envers le refus de Harry pour ses sentiments, et maintenant, je sais ce que tu fais pendant les vacances… ou plutôt ce que tu subis.


	5. Promenade nocturne

Nanou01 : et je n'ai que deux mots à ajouter : la voilà !

Lilyp : il ne faut pas oublier que Harry est quelque part un gentil gryffondor !

Onarlucar : merci beaucoup !

Bayla : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Isatis : c'est vrai que j'y suis peut-être allée un peu trop fort avec cette blague... mais bon, fallait bien que Harry se raccroche à un quelconque espoir, non ?... Et l'espoir fut vain assez vite je trouve...

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : alors je crois que là aussi tu va être mitiger... désolé...

Tetsushi : désolé pour l'erreur, mais elle va rester jusqu'au bout... pas envie de tout changer... sinon, voici la suite du moment coupé !

The dream Spectral : merci.

Camille : je crois que ça va être un peu des deux !

Spicy Marmelade : eh ! Il n'a pas dit non ! ... enfin, il va réfléchir à tout ça !

Hermoni : je ne vais pas être trop méchante avec Drago... enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Sinon, j'adore ta signature !

Adenoide : on est gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas !

Lilou : j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la conversation entre Lucius et Narcissa.

Bins : je crois que Harry va t'entendre ! ... en tout cas, il a intérêt !

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : voici la suite tant attendue et le fin mot de la fuite de Harry !

Vif d'or : enfin, voilà une review positive ! Et Drago va encore marquer des points ici... bon, il va en perdre aussi mais bon, ça lui fait une bonne moyenne comme ça !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**5 – Promenade nocturne**

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui partit en courant et claqua l'immense porte en chêne du manoir. Il continua sa course vers le parc resplendissant en ce début d'été.

- Malefoy m'a observé… et qui plus est, à Privet Drive… Il m'a vu elfe de maison… me faire battre… Comment a-t-il pu m'espionner ! Dumbledore n'a pas pu lui permettre ! Il a dû bien rire, c'est sûr. Le Survivant très riche réduit en esclavage par un gros moldu ! Et puis, cette histoire de veela, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ?

…

- D'un autre côté, cela expliquerait le comportement de Dra… Malefoy à mon égard, continua Harry en s'enfonçant plus loin dans la forêt, ou alors, c'était de la pitié. Non. Un Malefoy n'éprouve pas de pitié, il nous l'a assez rabâché depuis toutes ces années. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Est-ce un nouveau piège ? … Ai-je le choix ? Et dire que je me suis toujours dit qu'au moins le choix de ma partenaire me reviendrait ! En plus, ce n'est même pas une mais un. Par Merlin, ces vacances sont un cauchemar ! … Tiens, où suis-je ? … Parfait, vraiment parfait, Harry, mon pauvre, tu es perdu et sans baguette, bon trouvons un refuge pour la nuit qui va tomber… Depuis combien de temps suis-je en train de cogiter ? … Peu importe, ça fera les pieds au Malefoy. En tout cas, ils sont assez loin de l'image que j'en avais. Leur manoir n'est pas sombre, au contraire ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ! … Dès que je sors de cette forêt, je pars et je vais voir Sirius !

Pendant ce temps, Lucius calmait son fils, très impatient et inquiet pour son compagnon.

- Cela fait des heures qu'il est dehors !

- Laisse-lui du temps, dit Narcissa en continuant son ouvrage de couture.

- Mais, il en a eu ! Il doit rentrer, il se fait tard… peut-être est-il déjà loin ? … Ou, alors blessé… ou perdu… s'affola Drago.

- Lucius, laisse-le partir, notre fils n'a pas tort, la nuit va tomber. Et il est sans baguette.

- C'est le Survivant, répliqua Lucius en relâchant la prise sur son fils, bon, il ne doit pas être si loin que ça, il est toujours dans le domaine, les alarmes ne se sont pas mises en route.

- Il faudra faire quelque chose pour ça aussi, ajouta Narcissa de nouveau seule avec son mari.

- Il me faudra de son sang.

- Il refusera ?

- La dernière fois, son sang a fait revenir notre Seigneur au pouvoir.

- Le mal est déjà fait, on le convaincra, reprit Narcissa confiante, de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix sinon on finira au mieux avec des maux de tête, au pire, sourds.

Drago était de plus en plus inquiet, il avait pu identifier l'odeur de Harry parmi toutes les fleurs présentes dans le jardin, mais l'odeur allait directement dans la forêt. Une vraie forêt. Tout pouvait lui arriver. Drago remercia le ciel pour avoir pensé à emmener sa baguette avec lui ainsi que celle de Harry, preuve de son excuse.

Durant une heure, il poursuivit cette odeur délicieuse, puis la pluie se mit à tomber, emportant avec elle toutes les odeurs. Drago paniqua un peu plus en s'en voulant d'être la cause directe du départ de Harry. Enfin, il se disait aussi que l'entêtement de Harry y était pour quelque chose, s'il était moins têtu, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de dire ce qu'il a dit. Après avoir réfléchi toute l'après-midi à la conversation, il s'était enfin avoué qu'il avait manqué de tact avec lui. Mais, il n'empêche…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, pelotonné dans le creux d'un arbre, entendit le cri de son prénom et après avoir répondu vit un Drago trempé et visiblement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Mal…

- Harry ! Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… mais ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait mal et je…

- Merci Drago, souffla Harry visiblement exténué.

Drago s'arrêta un instant et regarda attentivement Harry afin d'entendre une autre réplique.

- Cela veut dire que je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? demanda doucement Drago.

- De toute façon, tu l'utilises sans mon accord, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, on rentre ? proposa Harry frigorifié.

- Oui, murmura Drago, tiens, ta baguette. Calorus, lança-t-il sur Harry pour le sécher et pour le réchauffer.

- Vive la magie !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment les moldus font pour vivre sans.

- Ils apprennent à ne pas se perdre dans une forêt, dit Harry de nouveau lui-même et en oubliant le lien.

Drago se mit à rire. Pas un rire froid ou cruel, ironique comme Harry en avait l'habitude. Non, un vrai rire, venant du cœur et léger. Ce rire se communiqua à Harry et c'est avec une bonne entente que Harry retrouva enfin le chemin du manoir.

- Par Scrimegeour ! s'exclama Narcissa en les voyant arriver, où étiez-vous passé ? Regardez-vous, vous êtes trempés !

- On devait utiliser nos baguettes pour éclairer le chemin, répondit Drago en enlevant sa cape.

- Direction la salle de bain, les elfes vont vous préparer du chocolat chaud. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Oh, Mr Potter, vous trouverez vos vêtements dans votre chambre ainsi que vos affaires. Lucius les a récupéré… Inutile de nous remercier, ne perdez pas de temps, vous allez finir par attraper froid et je me vois mal expliquer pourquoi vous aurez besoin de pimentine à Sévérus !

Harry se mit alors à courir dans les couloirs pour aller prendre un bon bain bien chaud, suivi par Drago qui avait pris une autre salle de bain. Harry apprécia le bain et le choolat qui l'attendait. Narcissa se comportait comme une mère pour Harry sans l'étouffer autant que Molly.

- Evite d'être trop heureux comme ça, taquina Drago qui avait vu Harry détendu.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry méfiant et inquiet que cet acte de générosité ne soit que pour l'enfoncer encore plus juste après.

- Parce que sinon ma mère va finir par devenir aussi collante que Mme Weasley, ajouta Drago, ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant le changement d'expression.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, après tout, ta mère a été gentille avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas montrer ma "satisfaction". De toute façon, vous, les Malefoy êtes bien les seuls à rester de marbre dans n'importe quelle situation, au moins, ta mère paraît normale, répondit Harry en finissant de boire son chocolat.

Drago se mit à le fixer et à se perdre dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il lui montre qui était le vrai Drago et ça n'allait pas être facile si son compagnon n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des piques tout le temps. Le point positif était qu'il relâchait sa vigilance de temps et en temps et qu'il appréciait sa mère. Après tout, Harry l'appelait une fois sur dix Drago alors ça s'améliorait. Et il avait toutes les vacances...

Le deuxième jour, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête dû à l'intense réflexion sur le cas "veela". Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler à Sirius ou même à Dumbledore. Dumbledore ! Tiens, Harry n'y avait même pas pensé ! S'inquiétait-il pour lui ou n'avait-il même pas remarqué sa présence ? Et oncle Vernon ? Comment expliquer ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Bonjour Mr Potter.

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, répondit sur le même ton Harry.

- Il me faudrait un peu de votre sang, dit directement Lucius.

- Certainement pas ! se renferma Harry.

- Nous avions dit en douceur, chéri, ajouta Narcissa, Harry, ce n'est pas pour une quelconque potion ou autre, non, c'est pour le Manoir.

- Un des mécanismes de défense du Manoir, expliqua Lucius en voyant le sourcil interrogateur de Harry, est de reconnaître les auras amies, ennemies et inconnues. Or pour le Manoir, vous n'êtes qu'un parfait inconnu et comme vous avez dû le comprendre hier, vous allez être amené à venir assez souvent ici...

- ... Considérez-vous comme chez vous, Harry, coupa Narcissa.

- Pour vous considérez comme chez vous, Mr Potter, vous ne devez plus alerter les alarmes. Elles font un vacarme assourdissant. Seul votre sang dans une fiole spéciale l'empêchera de se mettre en route. Alors ?

- Quelle fiole ?

- Elle ne quitte jamais le Manoir et seuls les héritiers mâles savent comment l'ouvrir et son emplacement, ajouta Lucius.

- Aucun membre de ma famille ne te fera du mal Harry, dit Drago qui venait d'arriver, car maintenant, tu fais parti de notre famille et nous ne nous blessons pas l'un d'entre nous. Ce n'est qu'une goutte.

- Bien, dit Harry dont le coeur venait de se réchauffer à l'appellation "famille" mais qui se refusait d'y croire trop.

Après une petite visite guidée, Harry s'installa dans la bibliothèque pour lire à propos du lien veela dans les livres mis à sa disposition par Lucius lui-même. Pendant sa lecture, Drago était resté à l'admirer, oui à l'admirer car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots lorsque les yeux de Drago pétillaient d'amour et de joie et reposant toujours sur Harry. Après un petit moment où Harry y voyait un peu plus clair, sauf dans ses sentiments et l'attitude à adopter, ce dernier se leva pour aller se rafraîchir. Alors, Drago le suivit, tel un petit chien, toujours sans parler puisque son compagnon n'en avait pas envie. Toute la journée durant, Drago avait regardé Harry en essayant de ne pas le toucher puisque l'autre garçon était toujours sur ses gardes. Toute la journée, Harry avait essayé de faire comme si un zombie ne le suivait pas tout le temps. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la patience de Harry s'effritait. Certes il avait lu qu'un veela était toujours avec son compagnon, mais il ne pensait quand même pas 24 heures sur 24. Le mot toujours prenait enfin toute sa signification. N'y tenant plus, après un bon dîner, Harry posa un livre de créatures magiques et se retourna vers Drago.

- Euh… Mal… Drago, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à faire ? demanda Harry avec tact pour éviter un genre de crise que les livres décrivaient.

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Tout ce que tu veux ! s'exclama Drago, heureux d'avoir son compagnon à ses côtés.

- Je lis, répondit Harry, mais toi, tu n'as pas un truc à faire… sans moi… Je ne sais pas, mais l'année dernière, tu étais bien occupé pendant tes vacances, non ?

- Mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, répondit Drago en souriant, après tout, je ne pense pas que sortir avec des garçons et des filles ne soient une bonne base pour notre relation, et surtout, surtout, je n'en ai plus envie.

- Encore heureux, murmura Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Euh… rien, rougit Harry, mais, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi avec moi !

- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis bien là, répondit Drago d'une voix ferme.

- Et tu penses rester collé à mes basques toute ta vie ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de Drago.

- Je ne suis pas collé à tes basques, répondit Drago en laissant sa partie humaine s'exprimer.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Harry, motivé par le fait d'avoir retrouvé un peu de Drago non amorphe ou sous imperium, et pire, tu ressembles à un toutou !

- N'importe quoi Potter ! cria Drago visiblement vexé d'être pris pour un animal de compagnie.

- Vraiment ? sourit Harry en coin.

- Je suis un Malefoy et je suis le leader !

- Alors arrêtes de me suivre à ne rien faire ! s'exclama Harry un peu plus fortement, j'en ai marre ! Et ce n'est pas normal !

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais en normalité, Monsieur le Survivant qui n'ai jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ! répondit Drago en colère.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Tu veux parler de cette Chang ! Laisse-moi rire ! … Et heureusement que tu n'es pas sorti sérieusement avec quelqu'un.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Sinon, ces personnes seraient déjà mortes. Je ne partage pas Potter. Jamais, ni avant, ni maintenant, ni dans le futur.

- Et si je ne veux pas de toi… Tu t'attaqueras à ma nouvelle famille ? demanda Harry qui n'aimait pas être possédé.

- Oui !

- J'ai lu que les veelas ne pouvaient pas blesser leurs compagnons alors comment feras-tu pour tuer des gens que j'aimerais ? Alors ? ajouta Harry fier de sa réplique.

Drago s'était muré dans un silence et n'arrivait plus vraiment à faire la différence entre le réel et le conditionnel. Et Harry avait raison, s'il décidait de ne pas être avec lui, alors il ne pourrait que l'accepter et même l'aider à trouver quelqu'un avec qui il serait heureux, à moins, qu'il ne se suicide…

De son côté, Harry remarqua qu'il avait été trop loin.

- Drago !

- …

- Drago ! Eh reviens avec moi ! s'exclama Harry en voyant la pâleur de Drago s'accentuer.

- Oui, quoi ? répondit d'un coup l'héritier Malefoy ce qui provoqua un soulagement de la part du Survivant.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas de toi… mais, je n'ai pas dit aussi que je t'acceptais, reprit Harry en voyant la lueur d'étincelle de désir en son « ennemi ».

- Alors… où est-ce que je me situe ? demanda Drago qui n'avait guère l'habitude qu'on ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut tout de suite.

- Euh… et bien… que dirais-tu d'apprendre à se connaître d'abord, et de devenir amis ? proposa Harry qui ne savait même pas lui-même s'il voulait devenir ami avec Drago Malefoy.

- …

- Drago ?

- … Si c'est tout ce que tu m'offres pour l'instant… dit Drago avec une moue, et bien, je prends… mais ne joue pas avec moi ! Si tu sais que tu ne veux pas te lier avec moi et qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance, alors dis-le moi !

- Mais, tu mourras !

- Cela vaut mieux. Harry, nous sommes très différents et je préfère mourir que de ne jamais savoir ce que tu ressens à mon propos. Mais, pour l'instant, je peux me contenter de ton amitié, dit Drago en reprenant son air hautain, mais je te le répète, ne joue pas avec mes sentiments car les miens sont clairs et nets…

- … Et si tu tiens à te faire apprécier, dit Harry qui n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il venait de créer une dispute, il faudrait me laisser libre de mes mouvements et libre de voir à quoi tu t'intéresses ou ce que tu fais. Après tout, je sais juste que tu es prétentieux, que tu aimes passer du temps dans la salle de bain à faire je ne sais quoi et à t'habiller, et… que tu es nul en quidditch. Avoue que ce n'est pas très glorieux ! ajouta Harry amusé de descendre son ennemi sans qu'il ne réplique quoi que ce soit.

- J'essayerai de me contrôler et de te laisser du temps tout seul, dit Drago vexé d'entendre certaines choses, mais sache que je Ne suis pas Nul en quidditch. Après tout, Serpentard finit souvent deuxième à la fin de l'année. Bon, et si nous allions manger ? Ou préfères-tu que l'on aille dormir ? Ensembles ? Après tout, si tu veux me connaître, la chambre à coucher est une pièce merveilleuse, ajouta Drago avec un regard malicieux, regard qui fit reculer Harry qui n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ça.

- Drago, menaça Harry, j'irais là où tes amis iront, pas plus loin.

- Mais beaucoup de mes amis y sont venus, et même mon meilleur ami, reprit Drago en s'empêchant de se jeter sur le corps délicieux du gryffondor.

- Et Parkinson ?

- Yeurk ! Bon sang, bien sûr que non ! J'ai bon goût ! dit Drago, tout désir disparu.

- Allons manger ! s'exclama Harry en rigolant, heureux que tu aies finis par t'apercevoir qu'elle est laide comme un troll !

- Je l'ai toujours vu.

- Mais, elle n'était pas fiancée ? demanda Harry curieux.

- C'est ce qu'elle croyait… Et elle a souvent tort…

- Eh ! Mais, au fait, depuis quand es-tu veela ? demanda Harry qui venait de comprendre une chose.

- Depuis ma naissance, Harry, ce n'est pas un pouvoir spécial, c'est une nature, répondit Drago blasé.

- Mais non ! Ca, je le sais bien ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Non, je voulais dire depuis quand es-tu entré en héritage ? Inutile d'être surpris, je te signale que tu m'as observé toute la journée durant en train de lire, et ce n'était pas des livres de cuisines !

- Depuis mon anniversaire en janvier, et je sais pour toi, depuis fin juin, à l'équinoxe d'été, dit Drago rêveur.

- Alors, c'est pour ça que Parkinson ne te courrait plus après et qu'elle s'est entiché de Zambini ! se mit à rire Harry.

- Oui, enfin, débarrassé d'elle, même si ce n'est pas très sympa pour Blaise, dit Drago, et qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- On croyait… on pensait… chez les gryf… gryffondors, dit Harry entre deux crises de rire, que c'était parce que… tu avais changé de shampoing… ou que tu n'étais plus capable de… la satisfaire, ajouta le gryffondor en rougissant fortement.

- Et pourquoi est-ce obligatoirement moi qui avait un problème ? demanda froidement Drago, vexé.

- Parce que même si on avait tort pour la cause, on avait raison de penser que c'était bien à cause de ton changement, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

- Mouais…

- Si tu veux te rassurer, on ne pensait que ça ne pouvait que venir de toi car c'est toi le leader et l'actif. Le pensant étant Zambini.

- Bonne analyse, dit Drago content de partager une discussion civilisée avec son compagnon, même si le mot compagnon était un peu prématuré.

Un peu plus loin dans le manoir, un couple était soulagé.

- On pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut sur Potter, Lucius, mais, c'est pas si mal que ça d'avoir une personne un peu moins serpentarde dans la famille.

- C'est sûr, répondit Lucius en refrénant une grimace.

- Oui, tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Narcissa rien que pour le plaisir et en sachant pertinemment que son mari essayait au maximum de ne se rappeler de rien, oui, au début, lorsque tu m'avais choisie, tu n'arrêtais pas de me suivre comme un chien, comme l'a fait notre fils.

- Oui, sauf que toi, à la place d'une petite journée, ça avait duré plus d'un mois ! s'exclama Lucius, tu ne savais pas à quel point cela pouvait être désagréable d'être ignoré.

- C'était ma façon à moi de te faire comprendre ce qu'est une relation et d'apprendre à faire confiance, se justifia Narcissa, et puis, je ne t'ignorais pas tout le temps…

- C'est vrai, par moment, tu me parlais, mais uniquement pour que je fasse tes devoirs ou que j'aille te faire des courses, s'emporta Lucius.

- Avoue que si je n'en avais pas profité un peu, je t'aurais moins plu, reprit Narcissa tout doucement en embrassant son mari, et puis, je suis une Black, et une Black a droit au meilleur.

- C'est sûr qu'à cette époque, je me suis donné à fond, j'ai tout donné, souffla Lucius, bon, j'ai quand même réussi à comprendre que te suivre tout le temps ne me donnera pas ton cœur…

- La preuve que c'était une bonne méthode.

- Enfin, tu ne voulais pas que ton fils ne subisse ça, alors c'est loin d'être la meilleure des méthodes !

- Mais j'aime mon fils ! … A l'époque, je ne savais pas vraiment que je t'aimais, Lucius, ajouta Narcissa en voyant un peu de colère sur le visage de son compagnon.

- Bon, n'en parlons plus. Le principal c'est que je ne verrai pas mon fils à jouer au larbin pour Potter, dit Lucius.

- Appelle-le Harry.

- Je verrai.

- Pour faire plaisir à notre fils… et à moi… après tout, maintenant, c'est comme si j'avais deux fils à la maison, dit Narcissa en faisant une petite moue devenue irrésistible auprès de son veela.

- D'accord, capitula Lucius, mais pour des occasions exceptionnelles.

Dans la salle à manger du Manoir, une nouvelle discussion prenait place entre le veela et son futur compagnon.

- Drago, de quoi vient-on de parler ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus exaspéré.

- Ceci, mon cher Harry, s'appelle de la politesse, répondit Drago alors qu'il tendait une chaise à son compagnon pour l'installer confortablement.

- Soit, lâcha Harry n'ayant plus de force pour se lancer dans une nouvelle confrontation ce qui permit à Drago d'avoir un sourire satisfait.

…

- Drago, menaça Harry, ce n'est plus de la politesse.

- Bien sûr que si, je sers mon invité.

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand le grand Drago Malefoy fait aussi à manger, répliqua Harry.

- Je n'appelle pas faire ça à manger.

- Vraiment ? Tu as toi-même découpé la viande que tu viens de faire cuire sur un barbecue… D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il existait des barbecues magiques utilisables à l'intérieur… Ensuite, tu as épluché des pommes de terre que tu as toi-même placé sur les braises. Et enfin, tu me les sers dans mon assiette après avoir vérifié que c'était bien cuit. Et tu n'appelles pas ceci faire de la cuisine ? énuméra Harry.

- …

- Alors ?

- C'était soit ça, soit…

- Soit quoi ? demanda Harry qui s'attendait à un coup tordu dont il ne sortirai pas vainqueur.

- Soit dormir avec toi, dit Drago en plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux verts, je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais que je fasse de la cuisine…

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment mais son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il n'avait pas pensé que Drago avait besoin ou voulait aller aussi vite ou du moins, pensait à ce genre de choses alors qu'il commençait à peine de devenir amis.

- Et pourquoi la cuisine ? demanda Harry en relevant ses yeux et pour enlever le silence pesant de la grande pièce.

- Je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi, dit Drago, et comme tu avais faim… Et puis, c'est un de tes plats préférés ! A Poudlard, tu en reprenais toujours.

Harry eut du mal à réaliser que Drago n'avait pas seulement cuisiné pour lui, mais que ce dernier avait cuisiné un plat qui voulait lui faire plaisir. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que son ennemi l'épiait. Et, un immense doute l'envahit : lui n'avait aucune idée du plat préféré de Drago. Harry rejeta très vite cette pensée car pour l'heure, il n'était pas question de se mettre en couple, néanmoins, il ferait plus attention à ce genre de petits détails au cas où…

- Harry ? demanda Drago inquiet et en se penchant vers les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Merci Drago, et tu as raison, dit Harry en s'écartant un peu du visage penché de Malefoy junior, c'est un plat que j'affectionne énormément.

…

- Et c'est très bon ! s'exclama Harry après avoir avalé la moitié de son assiette.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago laissa son sourire et son bonheur s'épanouir sur son visage, heureux d'avoir fait quelque chose qui plaisait à Harry. D'ailleurs, ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal, à l'instant, de cacher qu'il trouvait Drago très beau et attirant en souriant ainsi.


	6. Dans la gueule des Serpentards

Miss cerise : je me suis dit qu'il fallait briser l'image froide de Lucius !

Nanou01 : dans ce chapitre, tu auras le droit à la réaction de Sirius, quant aux autres, il va falloir attendre encore un peu...

Bayla : ça va avancer progressivement...

Lilyp : il faut bien... après tout, il va bien falloir qu'ils s'embrassent au moins une fois... est-ce pour ce chapitre ???

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Onarluca : je fais des efforts pour faire des chapitres longs... et j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi parfait. Merci !

Moji : il faut vivre dans un monde magique pour ça...

The Dream Spectral : voilà de quoi t'empêcher de faire les yeux de chiens battus... du moins, j'espère !

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : voici la suite, et Harry a les idées de plus en plus claires en ce qui concerne Drago.

Isatis : merci beaucoup !

Adenoide : il y va à son ryhtme.

Spicy Marmelade : moi aussi, je me suis mise à rire en imaginant la scène.

ElamRogue : pas si long que ça, je crois... ça va y aller de plus en plus.

Hermoni : pour le bisous... va peut-être falloir attendre encore un peu, mais c'est sûr que Harry commence à bien connaître Drago et à l'apprécier !

Vif d'or : je sens que tu vas te reconnaître en peu dans Blaise dans ce chapitre

Camy : en fait, c'est un chapitre par semaine, parce que je n'ai pas encore avancé loin l'histoire.

Gundam-Miriallia : je n'ai pas encore l'idée de comment terminer l'histoire mais sache que je suis une pure optimiste !

NEPHERIA : merci !

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

**6 – Dans la gueule des Serpentards**

Un jour de plus au Manoir Malefoy. Un jour de plus à essayer de s'éloigner des bras de Drago. Un jour de plus à vivre avec un veela. Et malgré tout, Harry vivait plutôt bien ses vacances vraiment hors norme… même s'ils recevaient toujours des textes animés d'images de tortures de la part de son rival : le grand Lord comme il aimait à se dénommer. Harry, au réveil, avait adopté trois gestes importants. Le premier : retrouver ses lunettes afin d'accomplir le deuxième : prendre sa baguette et retirer le sort de silence dans sa chambre. Enfin, le dernier geste qui se révélait le plus primordial : s'habiller très vite et arriver dans la grande salle avant que Drago Malefoy ne le trouve et ne se mette encore dans la tête l'idée de l'aider à s'habiller. La dernière fois, Harry venait à peine d'enfiler son pantalon lorsque son hôte venait de frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Et Harry avait répondu « oui » directement, comme il le faisait avec ses camarades de chambre, et au grand désarroi de Harry, Drago avait pris ce oui, tout légitime, comme une invitation à entrer et donc, à l'aider à trouver la chemise qui lui irait le mieux… Bref, Harry avait bien tenté de raisonner Drago sur le fait qu'il pouvait et qu'il voulait s'habiller tout seul mais tout son travail de dissertation n'avait permis à Harry qu'à enlever les mains de Malefoy sur lui- même. Malefoy junior était resté à regarder et ça, Harry n'avait pas pu le faire partir : après tout, comme le disait si bien Drago, il avait l'habitude de se déshabiller devant d'autres garçons : au quidditch, dans son dortoir. Et Harry avait alors eu une parole malheureuse, il avait rétorqué que oui, il en avait l'habitude mais devant des amis et non une personne qui voulait s'unir à lui. Drago était alors rentré dans une sorte de colère en arguant que les autres camarades avaient intérêt à ne pas vouloir de son Harry comme lui le voulait.

Bref, Harry s'était promis de réfléchir, ou du moins essayer de réfléchir à ses propos avant de les prononcer devant le veela. En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment la possessivité dans la voix de Drago quand il avait dit ses mots là qui avait fait peur Harry, mais surtout, la colère et l'envie de tuer dans les yeux du veela. Il ne voulait pas que Drago tue, et encore moins ses amis par sa faute à lui.

Mais depuis quelques matins, grâce à sa technique, il était à chaque fois prêt. Et il prenait un plaisir certain à voir la déception de Drago lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte. Bien entendu, en bon serpentard, Drago venait de plus en plus tôt puisque son compagnon n'aimait pas se lever tôt, mais à chaque fois, Drago se mettait à jurer : Harry était toujours prêt ou lui manquait juste une cape ou un pull. Cette prodigieuse coïncidence, Harry le devait à Colxi, l'elfe de maison principal.

En effet, il avait compris que le petit elfe l'aimait bien et aimait surtout embêter son jeune maître, tout en restant dans la légalité bien sûr. Cet elfe était loin de ressembler à Dobby et Harry aimait bien : au lieu de vouloir le tuer pour sa propre sécurité comme lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, Colxi, lui n'essayait pas de le tuer. Non, le petit elfe rusé le prévenait simplement lorsque Drago avait finit sa toilette. Harry avait alors dix minutes pour se réveiller et faire sa toilette. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles Drago se regardait encore dans la glace pour être encore parfait pour son compagnon. Dix minutes que Harry bénissait.

- Bonjour Drago, dit Harry en dissimulant son sourire victorieux.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Drago en dissimulant sa déception de voir encore une fois Harry prêt pour aller manger, comment arrive- t- il à être déjà tout habillé alors qu'en début de semaine, il dormait encore à poing fermé, pensa Drago, comment pourrait- il…

Drago s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Harry surpris.

- Euh… Harry… pars devant, dit Drago, j'ai oublié quelque chose… de toute façon, il y aura père et mère dans la salle à manger, ou du moins, mère… Non, vas- y, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Harry continua alors son chemin le long des couloirs.

- C'est bien la première fois que Drago me laisse seul de sa propre volonté, murmura Harry pour lui- même, j'espère qu'il va bien… euh, non… du moins… c'est vrai qu'il est loin de ressembler au Drago de Serpentard… bon, arrêtons de penser à lui, mais c'est vrai, il a changé en bien… bon, finis, Mme Malefoy est en vue, ajouta Harry en redressant son dos et en arrêtant de parler à voix basse.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait appelé Colxi.

- Toi, menaça Drago en pointant du doigt le petit elfe prosterné devant lui, as- tu réveillé Harry ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'elfe.

- Et en plus, il me dit ça comme si c'était normal ! lança Drago, je repose ma question, as- tu prévenu Harry de quelque manière que ce soit afin qu'il soit toujours prêt lorsque j'arrive ?

- Bien sûr, répondit de nouveau Colxi, maître Malefoy m'avait demandé de le réveiller.

- Je vais le tuer, murmura Drago, et pourquoi ?

- Parce que Maître Harry me l'avait demandé et que vous m'aviez dit que maître Harry faisait parti désormais de la famille Malefoy et qu'il était votre égal.

- Mais, est- ce toi qu'il lui a proposé ? demanda Drago en sentant la ruse de l'elfe.

- Oui, il semblait très irrité, ajouta l'elfe.

- Je t'interdis de le réveiller… Quoi encore ! demanda Drago de plus en plus en colère.

- Et bien… couina l'elfe, cela veut- il dire que Maître Harry vous est inférieur ou alors que son opinion ne compte pas ?

- Va au diable ! lança Drago en allongeant le pas pour rejoindre son compagnon dans la salle à manger, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi cet elfe est toujours contre moi, pensa- t- il, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait ! Et pourquoi il est gentil avec Harry… oui, enfin, heureusement qu'il est gentil avec mon Harry… oui, mais moi, je ne pourrais plus admirer les merveilleuses tablettes de chocolat de Harry, il faut mieux ça qu'il sorte tout nu. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le voir dans toute sa magnificence !

Alors que Harry et Drago avaient opté pour une activité nécessaire et qui permettait à Drago d'être près de Harry, soit les devoirs de vacance, Drago entama une conversation qui pourrait se révéler houleuse.

- Harry.

- Oui ? releva la tête Harry, oh, attends ! Quel est le dernier ingrédient dans la potion « tout sourire » ? C'est quoi comme plume.

- Une plume de pie.

- Merci ! ajouta Harry en retournant dans son devoir alors que Drago lâchait un soupir, euh… tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Tu sais à part pour la DCFM, je ne sais pas grand chose.

- C'est pas grave Harry, dit Drago, toujours aussi attendri pas les yeux vert, je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangeais pas si Blaise et les autres venaient ici ?

- C'est qui les autres ? … non, je rigole, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, tu es chez toi ici !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rétorqua Drago, et il y aura aussi Théodore Nott et peut- être Crabbe ou Goyle.

- … mmm… ça ne me dérange pas de t'accompagner. Après tout, lorsque je verrai mes amis, toi aussi, tu viendras m'accompagner, dit Harry en jouant au serpent.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi, rétorqua Drago, et j'adore ça Harry.

- Et ils arrivent quand ? demanda Harry pour détourner la conversation.

Une sonnerie retentit.

- Tout de suite, répondit Drago en emportant son compagnon par le bras vers la porte d'entrée, bonjour Blaise, Théo… et Pansy, ajouta Drago la voix moins enjouée vers la fin.

- Bonjour Drago ! lança Pansy, je me suis invitée, après tout, Blaise, mon futur mari, était invité, expliqua Pansy.

- Désolé, dit tout penaud Blaise, oh, bonjour Harry ! ajouta Blaise en voyant une forme qui essayait de rester dans l'ombre.

- Pourquoi est- il là ? demanda Pansy assez durement.

- Tu peux partir, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Mais, si tu restes, tu as intérêt à montrer tout le respect que mon compagnon a le droit, dit sèchement Drago ce qui laissa sans voix Mlle Parkinson.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Drago pour me faire respecter. Non, Parkinson me doit le respect parce que je suis simplement un être humain comme elle… à moins, qu'elle ne se définisse elle- même comme un animal, dit Harry qui se tenait maintenant droit comme un i dans le hall.

Pansy déglutit sous le regard flamboyant de Harry et acquiesça. Après tout, mettre en colère un Malefoy, il fallait être fou, mais un Malefoy veela et un Survivant, il fallait être suicidaire.

- Bonjour Potter, intervint Nott.

- Bonjour.

- On pourrait peut- être rentré, non ? ajouta Blaise avec une bonne humeur, dis- moi Drago, murmura- t- il à l'oreille du jeune Malefoy, tu ne l'as pas un peu changé le Potter, il n'a plus l'air d'être l'innocent Potter de gryffondor.

- Non, je crois qu'il a toujours caché son jeu… et pour attiser ta curiosité, il est toujours aussi… innocent, répondit Drago à son meilleur ami qui avait le don de poser des questions dans une seule.

- Pas pour longtemps, je suppose.

- Mmm…

- Drago ?

- Je crois qu'il va devoir repartir en août, dit Drago avec une pointe de tristesse.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'avancer, avec notre Théo muet comme une tombe et le scrutant et une Pansy plus que collante, ça va être avant août qu'il va te laisser le petit Harry !

- C'est vrai, on y va, paniqua légèrement Drago.

Dans le salon, Théodorre Nott n'avait en effet pas bougé et regardait Harry assis en face de lui, et Pansy était collé à la cuisse de Harry qui essayait de dégager.

- Pansy… Théo, arrêtes. Il n'aime pas être dévisagé comme ça… Personne n'aime être scruté par toi, ajouta Drago alors que Harry allait répliquer.

- Désolé, s'obligea à dire Théo, bien, alors qu'est- ce que ça fait d'être le compagnon d'un veela ?

- Très subtil, murmura Blaise à l'oreille de Théo.

- Rien de spécial, tu devrais peut- être retourner la question à Zambini, ajouta Harry qui n'avait pas compris l'illusion à ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la chambre à coucher.

- Premièrement Harry, appuya Blaise, je m'appelle Blaise. B.L.A.I.S.E et deuxièmement, je ne veux pas de Pansy.

Harry eut le réflexe de ne pas répliquer que lui aussi ne voulait pas de Drago, même si maintenant, il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie du serpentard.

- Un gâteau ? couina Colxi qui venait d'arriver.

- Et bien sûr, ce sont les gâteaux que je déteste le plus, se plaignit intérieurement Drago, bon, au moins, Harry et les autres apprécient.

Après une discussion portée sur le quidditch, une sonnerie retentit.

- Je crois que c'est pour vous, Mr Potter, dit Lucius qui passait par là.

- Pour moi ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser avec des serpentards toute la journée, dit Drago en laissant Harry aller vers la porte, à ce soir !

- Euh… d'accord, au revoir, dit Harry un peu déboussolé.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, celle- ci était déjà ouverte.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son parrain.

- Eh mon grand ! Comment ça va ? demanda Sirius Black.

- Super puisque tu es là.

- Je vous le ramène ce soir, ajouta Sirius à Narcissa qui les regardait.

- Entendu cousin.

Sirius sourit et commença à emmener Harry à l'extérieur du manoir.

- Attends Sirius ! dit Harry comme s'il venait de se réveiller, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

Harry retourna dans le manoir et appela Colxi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry repartit vers son parrain, un peu moqueur et Colxi amena des chocolats au salon, chocolats appréciés de Drago.

- Alors que dirais- tu de retourner au square Grimault ? proposa Sirius avec un grand sourire au limite du sourire de maraudeur ayant découvert un secret.

- Je croyais que tu étais libre désormais d'aller partout et surtout en dehors de ce manoir, dit Harry curieux et un peu inquiet.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais, maintenant, c'est toi que l'on doit cacher, pouffa Sirius, sinon Dumbledore risque de très mal le prendre et tu devras partir du manoir de Malefoy.

- Ca te dérange ? demanda Harry en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Que tu sois chez les Malefoy plutôt qu'avec moi ? dit de façon rhétorique Sirius, plus sérieusement, si tu es heureux là- bas ou du moins si ça ne te fait pas fuir, alors ça me va… Bon, alors Harry ! Tu sais bien que je suis loin d'être patient ! … Crache le morceau !

- On voit que tu es un pur gryffondor ! se mit à sourire Harry.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais le transplana directement devant chez lui puis entrèrent dans le manoir sous les cris perçants de Mme Black.

- Mère ! Silence ! hurla Sirius tout en entraînant Harry dans le salon et en lançant un sort d'insonorisation, bien, maintenant Harry, à nous deux ? ajouta Sirius en faisant pétiller ses yeux d'une curiosité maladive.

- Tu sais, il n'y a rien à dire, dit Harry gêné.

- Rien n'a dire ! se outra Sirius, je te signale que tu vis chez ton pire ennemi !

- Ca n'a jamais été mon pire, grommela Harry, mais, bon, c'est pas banal. Je te l'accorde.

- Mmm… trop aimable à toi, Ô grand Seigneur, dit Sirius en se prosternant devant son filleul, je trouve qu'il a déteint sur toi… Alors ?

- Ca va, je vais bien et je n'ai jamais passé un aussi bon début de vacances ! reprit Harry un peu plongé dans ses souvenirs avec Drago.

- Et avec la partie veela ? demanda Sirius inquiet.

- Il… je… en fait, je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter, alors pour l'instant, on essaie de devenir ami, dit timidement Harry.

- Et il a accepté ! demanda Sirius effaré.

- Bah oui.

- …

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi, s'expliqua Harry, et puis on ne peut pas devenir amoureux comme ça, encore moins amant ! Enfin, je…

- Ca va Harry, j'ai compris l'idée. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'un Malefoy savait attendre, c'est tout… Tu sais, va falloir faire des efforts pour ne pas rougir tout le temps comme ça.

- J'essaie, ajouta Harry en s'empourprant de plus en plus, et puis, si tu ne pensais pas que Drago n'attendrait pas, comment as- tu pu leur livrer l'adresse ?

- Maintenant, c'est Drago… intéressant…

- Sirius !

- Ils m'avaient promis de t'observer uniquement… même si j'avoue que j'attendais avec impatience le fait qu'ils brisent leurs promesses. Tu sais Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Je crois déjà avoir mon idée sur ce que ton oncle te fait subir… Mais, n'en parlons plus, n'est- ce pas ? reprit Sirius enjoué pour ne pas replonger Harry dans une tristesse, donc, maintenant c'est Drago.

- Sirius, grinça des dents Harry.

- Ok, ok, mais plus sérieusement, les veelas peuvent être dangereux pour ton entourage en raison de leur jalousie excessive, et si tu leur dis « non », ils meurent. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies une âme d'assassin. Alors ? Penses- tu y arriver avec Malefoy ?

- Pour la jalousie… je l'imagine très bien… mais tu sais, je crois que ça ne me dérangerait pas. Après tout, c'est une preuve d'amour, non ?

- Bien sûr Harry… mais, cela peut tuer aussi cet amour, dit Sirius qui voulait être le plus honnête possible avec sa famille.

Harry réfléchit longuement mais il était toujours sûr de pouvoir gérer cette jalousie. Après tout, c'était bien la première fois que l'on s'occupait autant de lui et surtout de son opinion.

- Et pour le reste ? coupa Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas… en fait, je ne sais même pas si je préfère les hommes aux femmes…

- L'important Harry, c'est d'être avec la personne avec laquelle tu te sens le mieux. Peu importe le sexe.

Tout à coup, Sirius se mit à rire et à rajouter :

- Enfin, le sexe féminin ou masculin… parce que sinon, le sexe, ça compte ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de conversations on a eu avec ton père pour embobiner ta mère pour qu'elle… enfin, c'est pas important. Et sinon, ça va toi ? ajouta Sirius en se raclant la gorge.

- Je me doute bien que je ne suis pas né dans un chou.

- Pourquoi un chou ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, rien, c'est moldu, laisse tomber ! Bon, alors que faisons- nous ?

- On part au Chemin de Traverse après que tu aies bu ceci ! D'ailleurs, ne dis rien à personne, après tout, Drago pourrait me tuer, tu n'es pas forcément à l'abris…

- Du polynectar, sentit Harry.

- Par Merlin, les serpentards déteignent trop sur toi ! Depuis quand reconnais- tu les potions à l'odeur ! se plaignit Sirius.

- Depuis que Hermione nous en a fait une pour aller dans le dortoir des Serpentards, reprit Harry.

- Ah ! Tu es bien le digne fils des maraudeurs ! Je me fais toujours du souci pour rien. Mais, tu le comprends bien, te voir t'unir à un serpentard est assez angoissant pour moi, au niveau de ton éducation de pur gryffondor.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Bon, on y va ?

- T'as aussi la classe que moi Harry ! Le noir profond, légèrement bleuté te va super bien !

- Eh ! Je suis un Potter, reprit Harry, heureux de passer l'après- midi dehors avec son parrain.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans le manoir Malefoy, tout le monde parlait de tout et de n'importe quoi jusqu'au moment où Pansy Parkinson se retira afin de pouvoir aller acheter sa toute nouvelle robe en l'honneur de Blaise.

- Comment ça se passe avec Po… Harry ? demanda Blaise sous les oreilles attentives de Théo.

- Bien, répondit Drago qui s'ennuyait du petit gryffon.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas sauté au plafond, reprit Blaise qui voulait avoir des détails.

- C'est sûr, mais, maintenant, on devient ami, reprit Drago en regardant par moment la porte du grand salon.

- Il ne va pas arriver tout de suite, ajouta Théodore.

- Mmm.

- Ami ? Et ça te suffit ?

- Bien sûr que non ! … mais, ce n'est que le début, se calma légèrement le serpentard.

- Oui, c'est évident. Et puis, Harry et les sentiments… ou plutôt, les gryffondors et leurs sentiments amoureux ! C'est pas du gâteau… Je suis sûr que si tu lui laisses du temps, ce sera lui qui voudra te coller aux basques ! ajouta Blaise pour lui remonter le moral.

- Eh ! Je ne lui colle pas Aux basques !

- Bien sûr, reprit Théo en souriant en coin.

- Théo… menaça Drago.

Tout à coup, l'elfe de maison Colxi accourut dans le salon pour le traverser et aller ouvrir la grande porte d'entrée.

- Sauvés par le gong Potter ! ria Blaise et en emportant Théo dans son sillage vers le hall.

Trois minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva happé par deux bras qui le serraient. Harry, un peu surpris, eut un mouvement de rejet que Drago pris assez mal mais sans le montrer. Blaise et Théo s'en allèrent et Sirius discuta un moment avec Lucius Malefoy sur le bien- être de Harry. Vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius prit congé et Harry alla dans un petit salon privé.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit doucement Harry en repensant à « l'embrassade » de Drago au moment où il était rentré.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Drago d'une voix ferme, j'ai juste oublié notre « amitié ». J'espère que t'as passé une bonne journée.

- Absolument génial ! On a été… euh… au squarre. Sinon, comment c'étaient ces chocolats ? demanda Harry, heureux de sa journée.

- J'ai adoré ! Merci, répondit Drago de nouveau réchauffé par le souvenir de ces chocolats, donnés clairement par son Harry, preuve qu'il le connaissait et voulait lui faire plaisir.

- Non, merci à toi.

- C'est à mon père que tu dois la venue de Black.

- Alors je le remercierai. Et merci à toi et à ton père pour son innocence vis à vis du ministère.

- Euh… tu sais… se lança Drago en ne voulant pas cacher quelque chose qui pourrait lui être reproché plus tard, en fait, ce n'était pas gratuit.

- Je sais, dit Harry toujours avec le sourire, et je me doute que ça a été en contre partie de l'adresse de mon oncle. Mais, je ne change toujours pas d'avis. Merci… Tu sais Drago, si… si…

Drago regardait encore plus intensément son compagnon en s'attendant à une grande avancée.

- … si tu avais juste demandé l'adresse sans rien donner en échange… euh… je t'aurais dit merci quand même. Là- bas, c'est loin d'être… une vie… murmura le gryffondor.

- Je sais Harry, et je peux te jurer que j'ai toujours envie de les massacrer, dit Drago, la flamme de la haine de nouveau présente dans ses yeux acier, mais, tu n'iras plus jamais chez eux. Jamais, ajouta- t- il en entourant un Harry dont les yeux étaient fermés de douleur, avec ses bras.

- Merci Drago, murmura une fois encore Harry qui appréciait la chaleur du serpentard.


	7. Direction le Terrier

Onarluca : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

Nanou01 : merci.

The Dream Spectral : euh... je ne pense pas... il est juste très observateur... enfin, je n'avais pas du tout cette idée là en tête en écrivant, mais peut-être que je pourrais penser à trouver un rival à Drago... mais bon pas pour le moment !

Lilyp : la réponse dans ce chapitre, et même dans le titre d'ailleurs !

Laura Ellecéa : pas encore pour le moment, mais dans deux ou trois chapitres, peut-être...

Spicy Marmelade : et ça va être encore dur pour lui...

Isatis : pour la relation, ça vient ça part... enfin, tu verras bien dans le chapitre !

Zaika : merci !

Stormtrooper : c'est ce que tout le monde attend... mais je prends note de toutes les attentes des reviewers...

Meliy : merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Vif d'or : faut bien avancer !

Brigitte26 : je vais y arriver à être à l'heure partout !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu une coupure d'internet !

**7 – Direction le Terrier**

Le temps passait à toute vitesse, on était désormais une semaine avant l'anniversaire de Harry qui allait être enfin majeur. D'ailleurs, il avait été convenu qu'il passerait son anniversaire au Terrier. Du moins, cela avait été convenu avant les grandes vacances.

En ce beau début semaine, Harry avait enfin réussi à avoir un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers intact. En effet, au début, Harry ne regardait pas ce journal, après tout pendant les vacances, ils n'avaient jamais été au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde de la magie. Mais après avoir vu Lucius Malefoy rigoler devant le journal, il s'était dit que pour une fois, il n'allait pas être à la ramasse… Mais, ceci était sans compter le veela. En effet, Drago se débrouillait pour toujours lui redonner des journaux où il avait découpé tout ce qui concernait la guerre et sa disparition : pour ne pas le rendre triste ou bien parce que ce n'était qu'un torchon d'inepties, se justifiait Drago. A force, Harry commençait à réfléchir une fois de plus aux paroles de son parrain sur le fait de pouvoir supporter ou non la présence constante de Drago que ce soit en contact, en parole ou même en acte…

Mais, ce matin il avait réussi ! Ce matin, il avait remercié énormément Colxi qui se révélait un très bon ami. Mais, cela, il n'oserait jamais le dire à Drago. Après tout, Colxi restait, pour les Malefoy, un être inférieur, et puis, étrangement, Drago ne « raffolait » du petit elfe. Allez savoir pourquoi !

- Bien, bien… alors cher journal, que se passe-t-il en dehors de ce manoir ?se dit Harry en découvrant le journal, assis au pied d'un arbre alors que Drago avait un rendez-vous dans le bureau de son père.

« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, toujours en mouvement. Ses mangemorts ne faiblissent pas dans l'attaque des villages sorciers et moldus. Pour l'instant, le Mage Noir ne s'attaque pas encore aux grandes villes… mais pour combien de temps [… Il faut espérer que Harry Potter, le Survivant, retrouve vite les bancs de l'école pour apprendre à vaincre le Mage. [… »

- Ben voyons ! Maintenant Rita veut me supprimer mes vacances ! se mit à rire nerveusement Harry, elle n'a pas tort… va falloir que je m'améliore en attaque… Même les gens qui ignorent pour la Prophétie s'attende à ce que je tue Voldychou. Ah ! J'en ai marre de cette cicatrice… En tout cas, il a l'air super heureux l'Autre ! ajouta Harry en se frottant sa cicatrice un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

« Dumbledore assure que le Survivant est à l'abri […, mais qu'il ne refera surface qu'à la rentrée. Le directeur veut offrir toutes ses chances au jeune Harry Potter pour survivre encore une année ! Rappelons que ce jeune enfant se retrouve toujours mêlé à de sombres histoires… tournant principalement autour du Lord, mais pas toujours comme lorsqu'il avait réussi à mettre son nom dans la coupe de feu [… En conclusion, le ministre Fudge estime que l'on doit laisser le jeune Potter à sa place : en sécurité et loin de la violence et la tristesse de la guerre. Il a déclaré ce matin être satisfait des dispositions prises par le directeur de Poudlard et souhaite au Survivant de passer une agréable enfance. [… »

- Ben voyons ! Je me demande comment il pourrait être satisfait des dispositions prises, après tout, je suis dans le manoir d'un puissant mangemort ! Plus j'y pense, plus je me demande comment Sirius a pu accepté de me laisser ici ! Il est totalement inconscient, comme le dit si bien Rémus ! se dit Harry, c'est pas le tout, mais plus je vieillis, plus la Gazette souhaite me donner l'âge d'aller en primaire ! Mon enfance ! Ah ! Vous me faîtes bien rire !

- On peut savoir ce qui est drôle ? demanda une tête blonde au-dessus du journal.

Harry sursauta tellement pris dans ses pensées.

- Un petit réconfort ? proposa Drago en se penchant vers les lèvres de Harry.

- C'est la Gazette, dit Harry qui ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour cette étape.

- Harry ! gronda Drago en reprenant directement le journal de ses mains, tu ne dois pas le lire !

- Je te signale que d'une, je ne suis pas un enfant, et de deux, je ne dois pas t'obéir, répondit Harry en se relevant.

- Ils disent n'importe quoi ! s'expliqua Drago, et je ne voudrais pas que tu…

- … sois blessé par leurs remarques, merci Drago, j'avais déjà compris tes raisons à la vingtième explication, coupa net le gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas en sucre.

Drago lisait le journal qu'il n'avait pas pu achever et souffla.

- Ca va.

- Si ça vous convient professeur, se moqua Harry.

- Il raconte toujours des débilités, mais au moins, ils n'ont pas rappelé à quel point tu devenais fou, reprit Drago pour se venger, et je me demande comment les gens peuvent croire que tu vas tuer le Mage noir, et pire, ils croient que c'est ton devoir !

- Aïe ! pensa Harry, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas au courant… Inutile de lui dire maintenant, après tout, il est déjà assez protecteur comme ça ! Ecoutons-le finir son discours et acquiescer à ses propos, il sera content.

- … Enfin, tu sais maintenant, tu n'auras plus à te battre, je m'en chargerai ! Bon, on y va ? Père a quelque chose à te donner… et je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est, ajouta Drago en voyant le regard inquiet et curieux de Harry.

- Aucune idée ? demanda Harry nerveux.

- Non… Allez souris mon ange, reprit Drago en prenant Harry par l'épaule pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, tu n'as rien fait de mal et en plus, Père t'aime !

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! dit Harry en faisant un petit rire, il t'aime toi, mais moi…

- Mais, c'est la même chose ! ajouta Drago, sûr de lui.

Harry n'ajouta rien, après tout, il était rare de voir Drago aussi joyeux et libre de toutes manières. A moins, que ce soit lui, Harry, qui appréciait de plus en plus Drago et qui ne voyait plus ses défauts ou plutôt, intégrait ses défauts à ses qualités…

Une fois arrivés au salon, Drago ne lâcha pas Harry et s'assit sur le grand canapé de cuir. Et comme une habitude ancrée, Harry reposa sa tête sur le bras de Drago.

- Bien Mr Potter, dit Lucius froidement, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin vous concernant. Et sachez que cette lettre m'était bien adressée.

- Que dit-elle ? demanda Harry qui avait déjà commencé sa protestation dans sa tête.

- Il s'agît de Mr Black, et après un long discours ne voulant rien dire et totalement inintéressant, il vous rappelle que le 31 juillet, à 14 heures, vous devez être au Terrier. Il me semble que c'est la ruine des Weasley.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de se jeter sur le mangemort alors que Drago lançait des regards noirs à son père, qui n'en avait cure, et essayait de calmer son compagnon en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Puis-je voir la lettre ? grinça des dents Harry.

- Bien sûr, ajouta Lucius en souriant, bon, je vous laisse, finit-il de dire en tendant la lettre.

- Lucius est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, dit Narcissa en souriant, je vous laisse les enfants.

- Alors ? demanda Drago qui n'avait pas pensé au départ de Harry qui allait arriver très vite.

- …

- Harry ! Dis-moi ! Que je rigole moi aussi ! dit Drago en faisant une sorte de boudin malefoyen.

- Et bien, Sirius a dû dire à Rémus, le professeur Lupin…

- Le loup-garou, c'est ça ?

- Oui, dit gravement Harry, bon, il n'est pas que ça, c'est un humain.

- Bien sûr Harry ! C'est juste pour me remettre les idées en place, se précipita de dire Drago qui sentait que le gryffondor avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un et qui ne souhaitait pas être ce quelqu'un.

- Bon il a dû dire à Rémus que je me trouvais ici car apparemment, il avait senti mon odeur sur Sirius la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Bref, il s'est fait engueulé et me demande pardon. Rémus lui a ordonné de m'ordonner d'aller au Terrier pour ne pas inquiéter Mme Weasley, qui contrairement à Dumbledore qui essaye de ne pas montrer son souci à ma disparition, elle pourrait remuer ciel et terre, et même enfoncer la porte du Manoir. Enfin, il raconte aussi une dispute à propos d'un dessert que Rémus lui aurait mangé, à la suite de la pleine lune… Donc, en conclusion, je dois aller au Terrier.

- Tu dois être content de retrouver Weasmoche… enfin Weasley, dit Drago qui essayait de sonder les sentiments de Harry à son égard.

- Ron, Drago, il s'appelle Ron.

- Ah, parce que tu crois qu'il acceptera que je l'appelle par son prénom ? … Non, parce que le dernier gryffondor a eu du mal à me laisser l'appeler Harry, dit Drago au souvenir des débuts de vacances.

- Bref… Oui, je suis content de retrouver Ron ! Après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami ! ajouta Harry en souriant.

Drago s'écarta légèrement de Harry. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réaction qu'il attendait de la part de son futur compagnon. Et Harry avait vu cet écart.

- Euh… je suis content d'y aller, mais je suis content d'être ici aussi Drago, ajouta doucement Harry en regardant les yeux aciers de Drago.

- Inutile de le rajouter, répondit Drago en se levant, bon, j'ai encore un truc à voir avec mon père. A plus tard.

- Euh… Drago… dit Harry très surpris du changement d'humeur du serpentard, d'accord, ajouta-t-il alors que Drago avait déjà disparu de sa vue.

- Il se faisait une joie de vous offrir un cadeau, dit une voix de mère.

- Ah ! demanda Harry, mais il pourra toujours me l'offrir.

- Vraiment ?

- Bah oui, dit Harry en ne voyant pas le problème.

- Je crois que vous avez le droit à une fête d'anniversaire au Terrier. Surtout qu'il s'agît de votre majorité, non ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Harry, visiblement enchanté, mais Mme Malefoy…

- …Narcissa.

- Narcissa, je ne vois toujours pas le problème.

- Est-ce que Drago va pouvoir venir au Terrier ? demanda Narcissa, bon je vous laisse, réfléchissez à ce que vous allez dire à Drago pour lui remonter le moral… Vous savez, si vous pouviez retarder de deux heures votre départ, Drago pourrait avoir la joie de vous faire une belle fête d'anniversaire. Il ne souhaite que vous faire plaisir. Réfléchissez-y bien…

Harry n'y avait même pas songé. Désormais, Drago et lui étaient entre l'amitié et l'amour, et il n'avait même pas pensé que Ron et sa famille ne souhaitaient pas voir Drago. D'autant que c'était leur pire ennemi et que leur famille était supposée totalement mangemort. Maintenant, il savait que Drago ne serait jamais mangemort. En même temps, cette nouvelle lui avait fait plaisir mais elle l'avait inquiétée. Il ne voulait pas que Drago meurt pour un choix qu'il avait fait pour son compagnon en se battant à ses côtés.

- Mais où se cache-t-il ? marmonna Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de rechercher Drago dans l'immense manoir puisque cela faisait deux heures qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la lettre.

Il arriva sur un nouveau couloir, une nouvelle fois, sauf que pour la première fois depuis une demi-heure, il pouvait entendre une âme dans ce coin-ci.

- Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir demander de l'aide ! pensa Harry en s'approchant d'une porte entrouverte, ça tombe bien, le voilà !

En effet, Drago était dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Son esprit était préoccupé et en colère rien qu'à voir son visage crispé.

- Père ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi m'avoir fait demander ! dit tout à coup Drago à la seconde personne présente dans la pièce.

- Ce vieux fou de directeur n'est pas si idiot que ça, il doit se douter fortement que Harry a été tout le temps ici alors qu'il le cherchait ailleurs ou pas du tout.

- Et alors ! Il n'a aucune preuve contre moi… nous… N'est-ce pas ? Il n'a aucune preuve ? demanda à nouveau Drago plus très sûr de lui.

- Non, dit Lucius en revenant de ses pensées, c'est bien pour ça qu'il ne passe pas par des voies légales. Il s'agît d'une simple convocation. Néanmoins, je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que tu y ailles. A Poudlard, tu seras seul. Sévérus est parti pour ses recherches en potion…

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, cracha Drago qui voulait toujours prouver à tous qu'il était intouchable et un homme.

- Encore heureux ! lança Lucius en se levant d'un immense fauteuil tourné vers une cheminée, bien, alors je te laisse t'y rendre et fais en sorte qu'il ne nous fasse pas surveiller encore plus que l'année dernière. Je tiens à être tranquille.

- Bien père, dit Drago tandis que Lucius sortait.

Harry recula derrière le battant de la porte qui s'ouvrait en grand mais pas assez vite.

- Mr Potter, dit froidement Lucius.

Harry se recula légèrement derrière les yeux froids du mangemort puis se redressa, après tout, c'était lui qui était censé tué Voldemort.

- Il serait temps d'aller voir mon fils, maintenant. Il partira le jour de votre départ, reprit Lucius qui commençait, peut-être malgré lui, à apprécier le gryffondor qui pensait tout de même à son fils.

- Euh… oui, dit Harry surpris que le mangemort soit de « son côté ».

Lucius retourna dans le grand salon. Harry, après un moment de flottement, se décida enfin à ouvrir. Et à la vue de Drago, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le serrer dans ses bras. Et en tant que bon gryffondor, il le fit sans réfléchir. Drago, assis dans le fauteuil n'avait même pas entendu les pas de son compagnon, ainsi, lorsque Harry s'était penché vers lui pour le prendre dans les bras, il sursauta avant de se reprendre et de laisser Harry accéder à plus de place dans le grand fauteuil. Néanmoins, son visage se referma de nouveau ce qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

- Drago ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry qui ne se laissait pas décourager.

- Rien.

- Ne me mens pas ! Je t'ai enten…

Harry se rattrapa, il ne voulait pas être accusé d'espionnage alors que ce n'était pas tellement vrai. Du moins, ça n'avait pas été le but de sa visite.

- Continue Potter, dit Drago d'une voix ressemblant diaboliquement à celle de son père puisque ce dernier pensait toujours que Harry n'était pas du tout triste de s'éloigner de lui.

- Bien, dit Harry qui ne voulait pas présenter des excuses puisque de toute façon, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- Attends Harry ! s'exclama Drago en ramenant Harry sur ses genoux.

- Alors ? dit Harry qui attendait quelque chose.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas.

- Alors moi non plus, lâcha Harry.

- Ah bon ? Tu n'étais pas venu pour nous espionner mon père et moi, mais pour t'excuser ? De quoi ? demanda Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Drago ! reprit Harry en faisant semblant de bouder, dis-moi d'abord quel est ton problème.

- A part avoir un compagnon têtu et borné et…

- Oui ! A part avoir un compagnon charmant et parfait, oui !

- Compagnon ? dit Drago avec des yeux remplis de désir à qui rien n'échappait.

Harry se tortilla sur les genoux de Drago, pas très à l'aise et dont le corps avait été rapproché de celui de Drago par les bras du veela.

- Tu es encore plus mignon mal à l'aise, souffla Drago dont les lèvres se rapprocher du visage du gryffondor.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation.

- De quelle conversation tu parles ?

- Le directeur, lâcha le mot Harry ce qui fit renfrogner Drago.

- Tu n'as rien à te préoccuper, après tout, tu dois retrouver tes amis ! Alors, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Et bien, moi, je m'en fais ! s'exclama Harry, je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes, et encore moins à cause de moi. J'irai voir le directeur, je le lui expliquerai et…

- Il sait déjà que je t'ai choisi comme compagnon, dit Drago radouci.

- Quoi ! Mais, alors pourquoi ? … D'un autre côté, c'est pour ça qu'il est sûr que c'est toi qui m'ait enle… enfin…

- Tu peux le dire, Harry, je t'ai bien enlevé, et je ne le regrette absolument pas.

- Si tu me laisses finir… non, je dirai que tu m'as délivré… oh, et c'est qui qui rougit maintenant ?

- Et je suis mignon ? demanda Drago qui sondait de nouveau Harry.

- Bien sûr ! … Enfin, je…

- Ah non, ne gâche surtout pas le meilleur moment de ma journée ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Dumbledore, je ne suis pas le prince de Serpentard pour rien. Après tout, tu étais assez grand pour te sauver et trouver toi-même une chambre et je dirais que père m'a séquestré. Voilà tout.

- Si tu le dis, dit Harry pas sûr que le directeur croit à ce bobard, et sinon, pour mon anniversaire, je peux demander…

- Non, laisse Harry, après tout, je t'ai eu pour moi tout seul pendant un mois. Et puis, je t'offrirai un cadeau un milliard de fois plus beau et précieux que cet imbécile de belette… enfin que Weasley… ajouta Drago en se rattrapant tout bas.

Harry était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé un Drago un peu plus de bonne humeur et se mit à lui sourire d'une façon rêveuse.

- Après tout, si on n'essaye pas… pensa Harry.

Tout à coup, Harry fit le dernier pas pour sceller ses lèvres sur celle de Drago, plus que pressé. Une seconde suffit à Drago pour retrouver ses esprits et pour comprendre que c'était vraiment là sa place : se fondre dans le corps de Harry, même si pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que de la bouche, mais une bouche légèrement sucrée par les bonbons de Zonko. Harry s'écarta doucement Drago.

- J'espère que maintenant c'est ton meilleur moment de la journée et ne pas l'avoir gâché, dit audacieusement Harry.

- Indéniablement non, murmura Drago un peu sur son nuage tandis que Harry retournait vers la sortie pour retrouver sa chambre et commencer ses bagages, indéniablement, c'est même le meilleur moment du mois…

Le jour du départ était arrivé et Harry n'avait pas revu Drago depuis la veille au soir, où Drago lui avait souhaité bonne nuit par de longs baisers enflammés ce qui permit au Survivant de s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, lèvres rougies par celles du serpentard.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Harry, tu viens me chercher ?

- Exact ! C'est moins risqué avec les agissements des mangemorts et puis, euh… comment dire…

- Bonjour Harry ! dit une vois douce reconnaissable entre tous.

- Rémus ! Comment vas-tu ? répondit enthousiaste Harry qui avait oublié que Rémus aurait pu lui en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit à personne.

- Très bien, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis enfui, ajouta Rémus alors que le loup essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur les membres de sa meute.

- Euh… désolé, dit Harry gêné, mais tu sais, j'étais très bien ici.

- Alors, c'est le principal je suppose, reprit Rémus qui se contrôlait de nouveau, on attend quelque chose… ou quelqu'un ?

- Euh… Drago… je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, dit Harry en rougissant tandis qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers le salon.

- Ah… après tout, nous avons notre temps, ajouta Rémus en s'asseyant sur le canapé du hall d'entrée, à côté de Sirius qui ne s'était pas gêné depuis longtemps.

- Vous devriez y aller, dit Lucius Malefoy qui ne voulait plus voir de gryffondors, membres de l'ordre, dans sa maison, Drago rentrera tard… et je crois comprendre que vous avez rendez-vous dans quinze minutes dans la ruine.

- La ruine ? demanda Rémus.

- Le Terrier, reprit Harry, mais…

- Il avait un rendez-vous assez urgent, rappela Lucius, je ferai part à mon fils de votre désappointement, reprit Lucius en souriant en coin ce qui fit rougir une fois de plus Harry.

- Bien, allons-y, dit plus froidement Rémus.

- Au fait Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama une Narcissa, les cheveux tout mouillés par une douche après ses exercices sportifs au club de sorcellerie, en jetant un léger baiser sur la joue du Survivant.

- Merci, dit Harry en souriant de voir Narcissa être aussi bien en sa compagnie et encore plus en voyant l'air de son mari : à la fois, outré par le comportement non séant devant des inconnus, et pris de désir pour sa compagne débarrassée de tout artifice, au revoir, à bientôt. Et merci pour votre hospitalité, ajouta Harry qui se faisait pousser par Rémus vers la porte tandis que Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer par la situation.

- Et bien, Harry, maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute que tes vacances se soient bien passées ! reprit Rémus visiblement amusé.

- En tout cas, je n'imaginais pas que ma cousine portait ce genre de peignoir : à petits canards roses… ajouta Sirius toujours tout sourire.

- C'est Drago qui lui avait offert pour sa fête des mères, je crois, dit Harry en pensant de nouveau à Drago.

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'enverra ses meilleurs vœux pour ton anniversaire dès qu'il aura régler son problème, dit Rémus, d'après ce que je vois, tu ne vas pas le laisser mourir d'amour pour toi…

- Euh… peut-être pas…

- C'est bien, après tout, il n'y a pas mieux que l'amour d'un veela. Sinon, pour Dumbledore…

- Il ne faut rien lui dire, dit durement Harry, il va avoir des problèmes. Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a laissé retourner chez mon oncle s'il savait déjà que Drago était un veela ! dit furieux Harry, pourquoi ?

- Pour la protection de ta mère, dit sérieusement Sirius.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu laissé Drago avoir mon adresse ?

- Parce que malgré la protection de ta mère, je crois que tu as été beaucoup plus protégé ici. Et puis, je suis ton parrain et toi, mon filleul que je veux gâter un maximum ! Et pour Dumbledore, nous ne lui avons rien dit.

- Merci.

- C'est normal, après tout, ça serait retomber sur moi après ! Et les Malefoy m'ont rendu la liberté et sans impliquer officiellement leurs actions ce qui signifie que Dumbledore pense que ma réhabilitation a été faite naturellement.

- Quelle est la stratégie de Drago ? demanda Rémus, car je suppose que c'est à cause du directeur qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

- Oui, on pourrait même croire qu'il en a…

- … fait exprès, certainement, coupa Rémus, il s'est fait beaucoup de souci et le fait que tu ne faisais rien pour sortir de cette maison l'a beaucoup affecté… Et voir comment les moldus de ta famille ont fini…

- Comment ? demanda Harry qui ne savait rien de tout ça.

- Juste un petit coma et beaucoup moins d'argent pour réparer les choses cassées, dit Sirius qui se souvenait du jour où ils avaient retrouvés les moldus à l'hôpital et désespérés de ne pas avoir l'argent de l'assurance, d'ailleurs, j'ai pris quelques photos…

- Tu es le meilleur parrain ! On y va ?

- Harry, pour Drago et toi… êtes-vous en Union ?

- Non ! s'exclama très vite Harry, non.

- Pas encore, souffla Rémus.

Harry acquiesça.

- Alors je crois que tu ne devrais parler de ton « couple » qu'à Ron et Hermione. Après tout, si tout le monde le sait, tu ne seras pas tranquille avec la presse et Drago aura des problèmes avec les futurs mangemorts et…

- Zambini, Parkinson et Nott sont au courant, ajouta Harry, mais je n'en parlerai qu'à Ron et Hermione.

- Et Molly, ajouta Sirius, sinon, elle ne te laissera plus jamais seul… même pour dormir ! Elle était folle de rage de ne pas savoir où tu étais.

Rien que d'y penser, Harry eut des frissons mais opina en hochant la tête.

- En route ! Sinon, on va encore dire que c'est de ma faute si on est en retard, dit Sirius en emportant les deux gryffondors par les bras.


	8. Vacances au Terrier

Onarluca : merci beaucoup !

Nanou01 : je savais qu'il vous plairait !

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas pour les réactions de Ron et Hermione.

Camille : la réponse dans ce chapitre !

Stormtrooper : on est encore loin de l'union mais ça avance au moins !

Missy Bloody : et j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à la mettre...

Adenoide : mais il a lu un peu sur le veela le jour où Drago n'a pas arrêté de le suivre comme un petit chien. En tout cas, Harry ne va pas se laisser faire mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'il aime être avec Drago...

Meliy : merci beaucoup !

Nakajima : je me doutais un peu que vous attendiez le bisous avec impatience, et pour une fois, c'est Harry qui l'amorce !

Spicy Marmelade : tu crois que que Molly sera mère poule ??? Tu dois avoir le troisième oeil alors !

Vif d'or : mais il va pouvoir lui offrir un cadeau quand même !

Chloë : et la voilà !

Et merci à Zaika et Eileen Ana.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. Et bonnes vacances !

Bon, voilà c'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais en avance j'espère avec les vacances avoir le temps d'écrire la suite (au moins, j'ai les idées, c'est déjà ça !)

**8 – Vacances au Terrier**

Un transplanage et cinq minutes plus tard, et Harry se retrouvait happé dans un nuage de têtes rousses avec un peu de châtain.

- Harry ! Où étais-tu mon garçon ? Tu as bien mangé ? Tu as été blessé ? Mais, où étais-tu passé ? Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? questionna Molly Weasley qui s'était elle aussi jetée sur le Survivant.

- Chérie, je crois qu'il ne répondra, dit Arthur avec un grand sourire.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda de façon plus hargneuse Mme Weasley alors que les amis de Harry avaient fini par le lâcher.

- Parce que tu l'étouffes, tout simplement, répondit Arthur amusé et encore plus en voyant le regard légèrement gêné de sa femme.

- Pardon, Harry, alors où étais-tu ? demanda Molly en desserrant Harry et en lui relissant ses affaires.

- Euh… dans un petit hôtel moldu, mentit Harry.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Molly ! Je crois qu'il aura le temps de tout nous dire d'ici septembre, et je crois que vous oubliez que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Oh oui ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! dit Molly en se reprécipitant sur Harry.

- Mer… ci… Si… rius, je te… revaudrai… ça… dit Harry en cherchant de l'oxygène.

- C'est la moindre des choses de la part d'un parrain, ajouta l'héritier des Black.

- Bien, Molly, je suppose que les invités vont bientôt arriver, y a-t-il des choses à faire ? demanda Rémus qui souhaitait sincèrement que Harry puisse respirer.

- Oh oui ! C'est vrai, bon Ron, Hermione et tous les autres, prenez soin de Harry… dehors ! Il y a encore plein de choses à faire ! ordonna Molly alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec les autres adultes à l'intérieur du Terrier.

Quelques secondes furent les seules secondes de répit pour Harry. Dans le jardin, dégnomer pour l'occasion, Ron et Hermione lui firent les gros yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? questionna Hermione.

- Parce que j'en avais marre, c'était encore pire qu'avant, alors j'ai pris mes affaires, et je me suis installé plus loin, dans un quartier moldu… Comme ça, Voldemort ne pouvait pas me retrouver et si je vous avais tenu au courant, j'aurais dû envoyer des hiboux et je n'avais pas pris Edwige pour ne pas me faire repérer. Mais, s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre et le danger, je serais venu directement chez toi, Ron, c'est sûr ! dit Harry en une seule tirade, il avait travaillé dessus toute la matinée.

- Content de te retrouver vieux ! Et en un seul morceau ! C'est vrai que d'habitude, quand on te laisse seul, ce n'est pas souvent vrai ! dit Ron en oubliant vite le souci que lui avait donné son meilleur ami, au fait joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci, répondit Harry soulagé de voir que Ron ne lui en voulait visiblement plus.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! répondirent les autres Weasley et Hermione, peut-être un peu moins enthousiaste que les autres.

- Alors, et vous ? demanda Harry gêné par le regard de Hermione.

- Et bien, figure-toi qu'on n'a pas chômé cette semaine, et tout ça pour toi ! dit Ron.

- D'ailleurs, nous voudrions te remercier. Maman a accepté de tester nos produits ! ajoutèrent les deux jumeaux, c'est une première !

- Est-ce que ça va être dangereux pour moi ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- Aucun de nos produits n'est dangereux, se outra George.

- Ils sont tous… mortels, ajouta Fred en regardant droit dans les yeux Harry et en souriant à la maraudeur.

- Les enfants ! cira Arthur, vos amis arrivent ! Ils sont au porteloin.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers les nouveaux venus, Hermione s'approcha de l'oreille de Harry et murmura tout bas :

- Ne crois pas pouvoir me tromper comme les autres… après tout, il y a des téléphones à la fois dans les hôtels moldus et chez moi… j'attends la vérité… et Molly aussi, elle n'est pas si bête que ça, ils ont cherché autour de Londres et chez les moldus et chez les sorciers.

Ses dernières paroles firent frissonner de peur Harry qui avait rarement vu Hermione aussi effrayante, comme si elle avait du sang de la famille Rogue ou Malefoy en elle. Mais, même sans menace, il avait décidé de tout leur dire… c'est juste que maintenant, il savait que la gentille Miss-je-sais-tout pouvait être diabolique.

La fête de Harry battait son plein : les Weasley avaient vu les choses en grand pour lui et il en était particulièrement ému. Il y avait presque tous les gryffondors de son année, Luna de Serdaigle. Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue étaient également là. Le second pour sa sécurité, en plus de celle des Aurors Tonks, Maugrey et autres amis de la famille. Le Terrier était devenu quasiment une boîte de nuit versions Jumeaux Weasley, avec des dragons pétillants de vie dans le faux ciel créé pour l'occasion, le whisky purefeux côtoyait le coca amené par Hermione en sachant que certaines personnes ne tenaient clairement pas à l'alcool. Le repas avait été délicieux et tous les gâteaux préférés de Harry avaient été présents, et amenés par certain invités. A la place d'avoir 17 ans, Harry en avait eu 51 à force de souffler des bougies sur les différents gâteaux. Et cela, sans compter le nombre de fois où il avait dû souffler sur des bougies façon Fred et George. Ses amis lui avaient offerts des cadeaux en passant par le livre de l'histoire du quidditch, les farces spéciales pour rater les cours sans être punis, et les chocolats…

Rémus et Sirius lui avaient offerts des parchemins vierges, mais géniaux pour Harry qui en voyait une utilité imminente. Rogue lui avait offert aussi quelque chose ce qui étonna tout le monde mais le serpentard ne se laissa pas démonter et avait même ajouté que ce n'était que pour faire le rapprochement des deux maisons. Argument que Harry avait tout à fait compris et ce dernier avait même pris le cadeau avec un plaisir évident puisqu'il s'agissait du cadeau de Drago.

Quelques heures plus tard, et avant que l'aube ne pointe ses premiers rayons, Harry était enfin seul avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Et à la minute même où Ron avait fermé la porte de sa chambre, il sut que Hermione était loin d'avoir oublié ses menaces malgré l'alcool.

- Bon… euh… c'est-à-dire…

- Ca ne va pas Harry ? demanda Ron inquiet par le comportement du Survivant, bah quoi ! ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard exaspéré de Hermione.

- Parce que tu as sincèrement cru que Harry était parti de lui-même de la maison de son oncle et pris une chambre dans un hôtel.

- Bah, oui, dit Ron tout penaud, ce n'est pas vrai ? Après tout, cette maison est horrible.

- Peut-être, oui, c'est vrai, elle doit être horrible même si je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais Harry est un gryffondor et surtout il a 16 ans d'expérience. De plus, dans le monde moldu, il n'est pas encore majeur, alors il ne pouvait pas rester dans un hôtel sans une lettre d'un tuteur.

- Ah… je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

- Bon, et si vous faisiez comme si j'étais présent. Parce que je suis là !

- Harry ! Tu m'as mentis !

- Non, Ron, parce que j'avais l'intention de tout vous dire, néanmoins, vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Personne.

- Bien sûr, répondirent les deux meilleurs amis.

- De plus, comme ça ne me concerne pas uniquement, vous voudriez bien signer un parchemin magique, dit Harry en tendant ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

- Ce sont ceux que tu as eu tout à l'heure…

- Oui.

- Mais, alors le professeur Lupin et Sirius sont au courant eux aussi ! ajouta Hermione.

- Il n'est plus professeur, mais oui, dit Harry en soupirant, alors vous signez ? Ce sont juste des parchemins où j'écrirais un secret et en le signant, aucune magie ni aucun sort ne peut vous le faire dire, ni écrire, alors ?

- C'est obligé ? demanda Hermione pour sonder la puissance du secret.

- …

- Mais, oui, idiot, on va le faire ! reprit Hermione en voyant la peine et la culpabilité dans les yeux de Harry.

- Bon, j'écris le secret, et vous signez, dit Harry en écrivant avec sa plume ensorcelée sur chacun des parchemins.

Les deux amis attendirent puis lu le parchemin que leur tendait Harry. Un Harry assez anxieux d'ailleurs.

- QUOI ! C'est pas possible Harry ! Tu nous fais une blague pour ton anniversaire, non ?

Harry secoua sa tête de la gauche vers la droite.

- Non ? supplia encore une fois Ron.

Toujours le même geste.

- Non ?

- Oh Ron ! C'est le fait de ne pas avoir mangé depuis trois heures qui ne te fais pas comprendre le non ? dit Hermione exaspérée.

- Attends, parce que toi, on t'écris ça et c'est normal, logique, dit Ron en ondulant le parchemin, on t'écrit : « je suis le compagnon d'un veela qui n'est autre que Drago Malefoy, et pendant un mois, j'étais chez lui ».

Les deux signèrent et Harry était au moins soulagé sur le point que personne ne pourra leur soutirer cette information, en particuliers, Dumbledore.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce car elle sentait que Harry était plus que gêné.

- Et bien…

Et pendant quelques heures de plus, Harry raconta l'arrivée de Drago chez son oncle et la vie au Manoir.

- C'est pas possible, Malefoy, gentil, attentionné ? Et les parents aussi ? dit Ron en se tapant le crâne.

- Et bien, Narcissa me traite quasiment comme son fils, dit Harry les yeux étincelant légèrement, et…

- Ma mère aussi, et elle, elle te considère comme son fils, pas quasiment ! ajouta Ron.

- Bien sûr, et Drago est vraiment… différent, ajouta-t-il en s'empêchant de rougir, quant à Mr Malefoy…

- Oui ? encouragea Hermione.

- Tu dois faire attention Harry ! Peut-être que Malefoy ne va pas devenir mangemort, mais son père l'est réellement ! dit sérieusement Ron.

- Je sais, mais il me respecte et ne semble pas du tout vouloir me donner à Voldemort, attends Ron, je suis resté presque un mois chez lui, il a eu d'innombrables occasions pour me livrer. Mais, la famille c'est le plus important et apparemment, je fais parti de cette famille…

- C'est logique, tout est logique, reprit Hermione en regardant Ron qui voulait encore une fois s'insurger et demander à Harry de rester plus que méfiant, arrêtes de me regarder avec ces yeux là Ron ! C'est logique car Harry est le compagnon de Drago. Drago va donc prendre soin de lui et les parents qui sont pour le bonheur de Drago considèrent Harry comme leur futur gendre.

- Gendre… marié… amant… Par les scrouts à pétards Harry ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu préférais les garçons ! s'exclama Ron, tu sais, tu peux tout me dire… du moment, que tu ne flashes pas sur moi, tu vois, je suis très bien avec ma Hermione et…

- Du calme Ron, dit Harry en souriant puisque ses amis acceptaient le lien, je ne savais pas non plus que je préférais les hommes…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, dit doucement Hermione.

- Si, mais si je dis non, Drago meurs.

- C'est pas plus mal… Non ? demanda Ron qui essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait chez son meilleur ami.

- Je… je crois que je ne vais pas lui dire non… dit faiblement Harry, en fait, j'en suis sûr ! ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête fièrement et avec un sourire.

- Bon, je capitule… pour aujourd'hui, ajouta Ron ne voulant pas briser le sourire illuminé qu'il voyait sur le visage de Harry, au fait, qu'est-ce que Rogue t'a offert… Dis, Harry ?

- Oui ?

- On peut toujours critiquer Rogue, non ? On ne va pas faire ami-ami avec les serpentards tout de même ! dit Ron horrifié.

- Bien sûr ! Et même si je suis avec Drago, on peut toujours le critiquer, surtout que je suis bien le premier à le faire ! reprit Harry en souriant, et sinon, le cadeau de l'enfer des cachots c'est celui de Drago, si j'ai bien compris le code.

- Ah.

- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille pour l'ouvrir tout seul ou on…

- Pitié, chérie ! Ne parle pas comme si Malefoy allait offrir à notre meilleur ami des sous-vêtements en chocolat ! dit Ron en faisant une horrible grimace et dont les propos avaient empourprés les joues de Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! se précipita de dire Harry, on s'est juste embrassé une fois, bon, je l'ouvre.

Après un emballage, Harry découvrit un écrin en cristal bleuté dans lequel il y avait une unique boucle d'oreille : une émeraude sur laquelle un serpent en or blanc y était enroulé. Harry prit délicatement le bijoux extasié devant la beauté de l'objet.

- Evidemment c'est un serpent ! lança Ron tandis que ses yeux trahissaient son admiration.

- Comment je vais faire pour la mettre ? demanda Harry.

- Tu veux vraiment la mettre ? demanda Ron.

- Ben oui, ajouta Harry.

- Attends Harry, on va te faire un trou, oreille gauche ou droite ?

- Peu m'importe ! ajouta Harry tandis que Hermione utilisait sa baguette.

- Et voilà ! ajouta Hermione quelques secondes plus tard, et bien, dis donc quelle allure pour un jeune homme désormais majeur !

- Ah lala ! Je crois que Malefoy est vraiment sérieux, bon et si on dormait ? proposa Ron, après tout, demain tu vas passer au crible par ma mère !

- Merci Ron, j'avais presque oublié cette étape, dit Harry en le tapant avec un oreiller.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, il était huit heures du matin. Le serpent enroulé autour de l'émeraude en profita pour se détendre et finit par se pendre, la tête en bas, la queue accrochée à l'émeraude, et tout cela, sans que son hôte ne le sache.

Très loin de la tranquillité relative du Terrier, Lucius Malefoy se mettait une fois de plus à genoux devant son maître.

- Alors Lucius, susurra Voldemort en se rapprochant dangereusement de son mangemort, et le compagnon de Drago ?

- Il ne le sait pas encore Maître, il sait simplement qu'il est à Poudlard, mais comme on est en vacances…

- Finis les excuses, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'emmener ton fils faire une très longue promenade dans toute l'Angleterre voire l'Europe, et qu'il trouve son compagnon ! Non mais, un veela aussi puissant que sera ton fils sans compagnon ne me sert à rien !

- Oui Maître, répondit Lucius en cachant l'aversion qu'il éprouvait envers le Lord Noir lorsque ce dernier traitait son fils comme un objet.

- Va…

- Merci Maître.

- Inutile de me remercier Lucius, murmura Voldemort une fois seul avec son serpent géant, ton fils le fera et à genoux. Ca ne me plait pas du tout que Drago n'ait pas encore trouvé son compagnon, cela signifie qu'il n'est pas très puissant… Quoique… au moins, son compagnon sera beaucoup plus manipulable ainsi… Oui, c'est pas plus mal… mais je dois le savoir avant ce crétin de Dumbo, et avant la rentrée… Avant la rentrée, pour mettre la main sur ces deux là… Malefoy, Malefoy… que j'aime cette famille si spéciale…


	9. Une belle journée

Nanou01 : voilà la suite ! Mais, si j'ai mis du temps c'est parce que je n'ai pas internet pendant les vacances et que les miennes sont déjà finies... et peut-être aussi que je n'ai pas pris tant d'avance que ça dans l'histoire que prévu... mais, vous inquiétez pas dimanche prochain, la suite sera là.

Stormtrooper : je mets la suite de Merci les potions aujourd'hui ! En tout cas, cette fic est avancée jusqu'à la fin !

Onarluca : merci !

Nakaa : Merci ! Oui, tu seras une super prof de français et je l'ai corrigée sur mon fichier word !

Tsuda : tu n'as peut-être pas tort pour la boucle d'oreille... il y a peut-être un petit quelque chose comme ça et ce sera pour le prochain chapitre !

Karasu666 : merci beaucoup.

Isatis : contente que ça vous plaise toujours autant !

Spicy Marmelade : et tu vas voir que Voldemort sera un vrai méchant dans ma fic et les gens sont des pions à 100...

The Dream Spectral : les choses vont se corser mais pas tout de suite... entre deux il va y avoir l'union que vous attendez tous... mais là encore, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre !

Konomu-Imouto : oui, oui, j'ai déjà mon idée sur le fait d'annoncer la prophétie à Drago et ça ne va pas être drôle...

Camille : c'est parce qu'il est bien contrôlé par Hermione... et puis, on va dire qu'il a quand même bien mûri dans mon histoire... mais, il va continuer à détester Malefoy !

Vif d'or : mais qui aime Voldy ?! Merci pour ta review !

Adenoide : et là il va le montrer à tous qu'il aime bien Drago !

Brigitte26 : voilà, voilà, c'est fait la suite est arrivée !

Et merci à Zaika !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et bon courage à tous ceux qui ne sont pas ou plus en vacances !

**9 – Une belle journée**

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsque Ron et Harry se décidèrent à envahir la cuisine.

- Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Molly alors qu'elle faisait un énorme bisous sur la joue de son fils.

- Très bien, Mme Weasley.

- Molly, Harry, reprit Mme Weasley, bon tu m'as l'air de ne pas être blessé… mmm… tu as l'air d'avoir mangé pendant un mois… voyons voir… oui, ça a l'air d'aller…

- Je vais très bien Mme Weasley, ajouta Harry en souriant devant l'air perplexe de la mère de son meilleur ami qui le détaillait.

- Oui… la famille Malefoy ne t'a pas si mal traitée, dit Molly.

- Non, ils m'ont offert leur hospitalité, reprit Harry en souriant ce qui fit tousser Ron.

Après un seconde toussotement de son meilleur ami, Harry se remémora la conversation d'il y a trente secondes. Une minute plus tard, Harry comprit enfin où était le problème… et pire que de voir le sourire amusé de Molly, il se demandait comment avait-elle pu avoir l'information.

- Sache mon enfant, qu'affamé un Black et pire encore un loup-garou qui est sur le point de se transformer à cause de la pleine lune est un excellent moyen pour connaître la vérité.

- Eh ! Maman ! Comment as-tu pu ? s'exclama Ron, tu nous as toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas agir ainsi… comme un serpentard…

- Je ne serais pas une bonne mère si je n'étais pas en reprenant tes termes, un minimum serpentarde, dit Molly, et pour l'heure, il n'y a que moi qui suis au courant… Et ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, reprit-elle en regardant Harry, Albus Dumbledore n'est pas au courant et je ne le lui dirais rien… après tout, ce n'est pas à moi de le lui apprendre. Et il n'osera jamais me faire avouer des choses… De plus, il a dû partir très vite : une affaire urgente au ministère. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… tu veux en parler… je veux dire de l'Union ? Non… tu es sûr ?

- Oui, Molly, dit Harry rougissant, vous savez j'allais vous en parler…

- Je l'espère bien ! répliqua Molly, mais j'ai été à Gryffondor, alors la patience et moi… Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je crois que je dois re-préparer le repas du soir, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le plat à moitié vide.

- On avait très faim, maman, s'expliqua Ron.

- Bien, et si vous me laissiez la place et que vous alliez jouer au quidditch, je crois que Fred et George ainsi que Ginny aimeraient bien vous voir pour faire un match digne de ce nom !

Ron et Harry déguerpirent très vite de la cuisine. L'un pour éviter de se retrouver à éplucher des pommes de terre, même version sorcier, et l'autre pour éviter toutes sortes de questions passablement gênantes.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry était au Terrier et il était bien. Il était bien même si par moment, il se retournait vers le vide comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Même si par moment, il avait les yeux dans le vague.

- Eh oh ! Harry ! C'est bon ou pas ?

- Euh… pour ? demanda Harry assis sur canapé du Terrier.

- Faire une partie de bataille d'eau, version sorcier.

- Version sorcier… murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Un regard réprobateur de la part de Hermione lui fit comprendre que cela faisait dix minutes que Ron parlait de ce jeu. Il décida donc de se lever et verrait bien une fois dans le jardin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva avec un pistolet de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux et des minutions autour de sa taille. Munitions dont la couleur du liquide allait du bleu clair au rouge.

- Ces munitions ont été inventées par les jumeaux, lui murmura Hermione, chaque couleur correspond à un effet. En fait, le but est de mouiller tout le monde mais chaque eau est particulière : tu peux te mettre à rire comme un fou, à chanter, à délirer… et celle en rouge est une spéciale.

- Ca doit être la pire… craint Harry.

- Bon, on se met en équipe ? demanda ou plutôt implora Ron.

- Il serait plus sage en effet, ajouta Harry en regardant du côté des jumeaux qui se armaient déjà de la solution rouge, bon on y va ?

Pendant que chaque gryffondor se faisait tremper, Molly s'inquiétait un peu pour Harry. Et pour le bien de Harry, elle fit signer un parchemin qu'elle avait acheté sous les conseils de Rémus et dit tout à son mari.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait signé ça ? demanda Arthur visiblement pas trop en colère.

- Parce que vous, les mâles Weasley, sauf Fred et George, vous ne savez pas mentir ou cacher la vérité sans devenir tout rouge et que Albus n'a pas fini de chercher où pouvait se trouver Harry. D'ailleurs, Rémus l'a aussi fait signer à Sirius.

- Ah bon ? Lui aussi rougit ? demanda Arthur qui s'inclinait devant sa femme.

- Non, Sirius pourrait se mettre facilement en colère et tout dévoiler ! Enfin bref, je voudrais qu'on revienne à Harry. Je le trouve… moins heureux qu'avant… plus dans les nuages, plus absent.

- Oui… mais, il devient adulte, il a besoin de solitude. Mais tu as raison, il est assez rare de le voir sourire, de le voir pleinement sourire, même maintenant, en faisant ce jeu, on le voit bien, il lui manque un petit quelque chose. Je dirais que ses yeux sont moins brillants. Par contre, cette boucle d'oreille va lui donner encore plus de succès auprès des filles !

- Arthur ! Je vais inviter Narcissa Malefoy à la maison, dit Molly sans laisser le choix à son mari.

- Juste Narcissa ? ajouta Arthur en souriant.

- Exactement, mais c'est une surprise, on est d'accord ?

- Alors quand… Attends, mais, c'est pour ça !

- Ca quoi ?

- Toute cette cuisine, ils viennent aujourd'hui ! Et comment vas-tu l'annoncer aux autres ?

- Je crois bien que Fred et George sont à leurs boutiques ce soir pour inventer des farces encore plus dangereuses… Je te jure Arthur, un jour on finira par recevoir des lettres enflammées de la part de parents mécontents ! Ginny doit passer le reste de l'après-midi chez Luna. Et Charlie ainsi que Percy sont au travail et ne doivent pas venir dîner ce soir.

- Chérie… c'est parfait, mais… euh… et Lucius, dit Arthur inquiet pour sa famille.

- Il ne pouvait pas venir. Et s'il avait pu, on l'aurait accepté.

- J'espère dans ce cas, que tu m'aurais prévenu plus tôt que deux ou trois heures.

- Bien sûr, j'en ai même parlé avec Narcissa. On a décidé d'une sorte de contrat de non attaque…

- Bien. Il reste des choses à faire ?

- Une seule. Dire aux enfants de se préparer, répondit Molly en souriant.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! lança Arthur en n'imaginant pas que cela lui prendrait une heure, deux éclats de rire, une bosse due à sa propre acrobatie et un récital façon Castaphiore.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, mais la chaleur ne s'atténuait pas pour autant. Alors que le groupe était parti directement à la douche pour ne pas être en retard pour leurs rendez-vous respectifs, le trio décida de se sécher au soleil.

- Que fais-tu Ron ? demanda Harry alors qu'il avait enlevé son T-shirt.

- Je mets une munition rouge, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Pour qui ? demanda Harry.

- Un des jumeaux. Ils vont me le payer, ajouta Ron alors qu'il repensait à son après-midi. Les jumeaux avaient créé des solutions rouges qui obligeait la personne à se soulager la vessie sans attendre une seconde et Ron avait été la cible à deux reprises : avant et après le goûter.

- Désolé frérot ! Mais, ce n'est pas toi le plus imprévisible, ajouta Fred alors que ce dernier avait pétrifié sont petit frère qui avait pointé l'arme sur George, bon à plus les gens !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, les jumeaux et Ginny transplanèrent avec Arthur comme gardien.

- Finite incantatem, lança Hermione ce qui libéra Ron qui se demanda alors où tout le monde était passé.

- Désolé vieux ! rigola Harry accompagné de Hermione, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Un rechargement après, et Harry se retrouva trempé par une solution qui l'avait rendue encore plus joyeux. Bref, la bataille continua lorsque ce dernier, ainsi que Hermione, purent retrouver leurs esprits.

Au loin, Narcissa et Drago venaient d'arriver par portoloin pour ne pas se faire prendre par le ministère. Drago était devenu surexcité depuis le matin même où sa mère lui avait appris qu'il allait revoir son compagnon. Néanmoins, voir Harry aussi heureux avec ses amis, alors que lui avait très mal vécu la séparation, lui laboura le cœur. Son Harry était visiblement heureux sans lui.

- Drago, dit doucement Narcissa, tu ne crois pas que si Molly Weasley nous a invité, c'est parce que justement, Harry n'était pas si heureux que ça. Et puis, tu aurais préféré qu'il soit malheureux ?

- Bien sûr que non ! lança Drago, mmm… désolé de m'emporter. On y va ? ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras pour escorter avec toute la grâce des Malefoy, sa mère.

Le trio n'avait visiblement pas vu arriver Drago et sa mère. Et plus Drago avançait, plus il sentait l'odeur enivrante de Harry, et plus il avait envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il n'eut plus eu l'occasion de s'inquiéter pour ça puisque sa mère venait de le pousser vers Harry.

- Au diable les bonnes manières ! pensa Drago avant de surprendre Harry et tout le groupe en prenant dans ses bras son compagnon, bonjour Harry, murmura Drago.

Harry se retourna et lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Drago, il sourit et se détendit dans son étreinte tandis que Hermione tenait tant bien que mal Ron qui souhaitait décollé le serpentard de son meilleur ami.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry tout souriant de revoir Drago.

- Surprise !

- Ca c'est sûr, pour une surprise, c'est une mauvaise surprise, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron.

- On ne t'a pas sonné, Weasley ! répondit Drago en défiant Ron du regard.

- Drago ! s'exclama Harry en se dégageant des bras de Drago, Ron ! ajouta-t-il alors que Ron regardait le serpentard avec un regard victorieux, ça suffit ! Tous les deux ! rajouta-t-il en voyant cette fois-ci le regard victorieux dans les yeux de Drago, bonjour Mme Malefoy.

- Narcissa, bonjour Harry, Mlle Granger, Mr Weasley, répondit Narcissa en souriant pour se racler la gorge par la suite, peut-être serait-il plus sérieux de remettre une chemise, la fraîcheur va vous rendre malade.

Harry rougit une fois de plus lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était encore trempé, sans T-shirt, et surtout lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Drago venait de voir que la peau de son compagnon était toujours très visible et à portée de main.

- Allez les enfants, allez prendre une douche pendant que j'accompagne Narcissa et Drago au salon, dit Molly en sortant dehors.

Tout le monde obéit et encore plus Harry afin d'éviter une Union précoce. Drago avait décidé lui aussi d'aller prendre une douche avec son compagnon mais Arthur, qui avait fini l'escorte de ses enfants, prit le fils de son ennemi par le bras en le forçant à venir avec lui. Drago ne put que prendre son mal en patience. Une très longue attente l'attendait car Harry, bien que très rapide à la douche, avait du mal à se décider pour une tenue : à la fois élégante pour Drago mais pas trop sexy.

- Ron, menaça Hermione qui avait enfilé une jolie robe d'été légère, …

- Je ne recommencerai plus, dit découragé Ron, il a l'air très impatient de le retrouver.

- Je te promets une chose, ajouta Hermione en voyant l'air quasiment triste sur le visage qu'elle aimait, s'il le blesse, je te charge des coups de poings et pieds pendant que je le lui lancerais des sorts.

- Entendu amour, dit Ron en embrassant sa chérie, bon, Harry, elle est très bien cette tenue ! Et puis, pour lui, je suis sûr que tu es toujours mille fois mieux que Malefoy… enfin, Drago.

- Tu crois ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Ouiiii… Allez, on y va, sinon, ils vont repartir avant qu'on n'arrive.

- Merci Ron !

- De rien.

En descendant dans le salon, un spectacle assez étonnant était à découvrir : Molly et Narcissa en train de parler de mariage, Arthur assez déboussolé par la conversation mais surveillant le fils Malefoy qui enviait la montée de l'escalier.

- Eh ! Tu veux le surprendre ? demanda Ron qui s'était arrêté avec Hermione et Harry en haut de l'escalier pour voir ce qu'il se passait en lançant un sort à travers le sol de l'étage.

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Harry qui souriait en regardant son compagnon.

- Un petit tour de balai…

Hermione s'accrocha très fortement à Ron qui en profitait pour faire deux ou trois loopings, surtout que celle-ci avait osé dire qu'elle préférerait voler derrière Harry, que ce serait plus… rassurant.

- Alors tu vois que je vole très bien, ajouta Ron en faisant descendre du balai Hermione et un peu vexé.

- Mais oui, oui, tu voles très bien, répondit Hermione en sachant qu'elle n'aura pas fini d'en entendre parler dans un an.

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus l'énième pseudo-dispute et décida qu'il était temps d'entrer dans le salon par la grande porte. Arrivé dans le salon, la situation n'avait pas changé et Drago regardait toujours aussi amoureusement l'escalier.

- J'espère que c'est moi que tu attends comme ça, murmura une voix dans des cheveux blonds.

- Toujours, dit Drago qui avait réussi à cacher sa surprise grâce à son entraînement d'aristocrate.

- Voyons Harry, tu n'y es pas du tout, se moqua Ron, je suis sûr que Malefoy trouvait notre escalier encore plus somptueux que celui de son manoir !

- C'est plutôt de voir à quel point il peut être dangereux pour mon…

- Drago, coupa Narcissa.

- Bien, et si nous passions à table, proposa Molly.

- Avec plaisir, d'ailleurs, en parlant de table, continua Narcissa tout en se levant pour aller s'asseoir à côté de la maîtresse de maison, vous êtes à peu près combien… parce qu'il n'y a pas que la famille, il y a les associés, les collègues du ministère…

- Il parle de quoi ? demanda Ron à son père.

- Mariage, répondit dépité Mr Weasley.

- Pauvre Harry, lâcha Ron horrifié.

- Un conseil Harry, dit Arthur alors que Drago emmenait Harry vers la table, acquiesce à tout. A mon époque, j'ai osé dire que je n'aimais pas trop les crevettes… Molly et sa mère ont changé tout le menu et on a reculé le mariage d'un mois.

- Euh… en fait, j'ai…

- Ne trembles pas mon petit gryffon… je ne vais pas encore te demander en mariage, rassura Drago en resserrant encore plus l'étreinte autour de son compagnon et en touchant le petit serpent pendant à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tes paroles soient réconfortantes Drago, ajouta Hermione en voyant l'air perdu de Harry.

- Harry ? demanda inquiet Drago, tu sais bien que jamais, je ne te forcerai à…

- Mais oui, répondit Harry en l'embrassant ce qui arrêta instantanément les discussions des mamans.

Alors que Harry allait reculer pour s'installer à table, Drago se dit qu'il était temps de prendre les devants et embrassa de nouveau son compagnon sous le regard un peu dégoûté de Ron et plein de romantisme des femmes. Harry rougit et les conversations reprirent de plus belles. Quelques heures plus tard où Harry s'était prélassé dans les bras de son Drago et où Hermione avait fait de même avec Ron, Narcissa vint chercher Drago pour rentrer au manoir. Alors que Harry était en train de dire au revoir à sa future belle-mère, Ron prit Drago à part.

- Tu lui fais du mal, et je t'éclates ! murmura Ron avec des yeux aussi vivants que des lions furieux.

- Entendu Weasley, répondit Drago en souriant.

Son compagnon était entre de bonnes mains en attendant la rentrée. Il embrassa Harry et reprit le portoloin sous le regard bienveillant de Narcissa et Molly en se promettant de faire en sorte que Molly Weasley l'invite encore… même si c'était au Terrier…


	10. La boucle d'oreille

Nanou01 : alors, j'espère que celui-ci récoltera autant de "trop" !

Konomu-imouto : merci beaucoup !

Adenoide : et plus tôt que tu ne peux le penser ! Par contre pour le tour du monde de Drago, je le passe sous silence... peut-être qu'une fois je pourrais m'amuser à faire un flash-back si une idée bien me vient.

Missy Bloody : tu vas pouvoir lire dans ce chapitre que je ne suis pas si sadique que ça car j'aurais pu couper juste après une certaine conversation !

Spicy Marmelade : il faut bien ça pour se prétendre meilleur ami...

Angelus Loveless Malefoy-Potter : Merci les Potions est posté sur ce site entre autre, et pour la boucle d'oreille, une partie va être décrite ici... à vous d'avoir l'imagination (enfin, c'est pas difficile non plus vu que j'ai réussi à y penser !).

Lilyp : merci !

Onarluca : alors tant mieux ! Et j'ai encore plein d'idées pour la suite !

Stormtrooper : peut-être que ton voeu va être exaucé dans ce chapitre...

Dark Ella : c'est le rôle de toutes les mère de penser au mariage sauf que là Harry n'a vraiment pas de chance...

Akira : et ils vont continuer de l'être ! Du moins, c'est comme ça que j'espère que vous les verrez !

The Dream Spectral : ta review ne m'a pas déçu du tout... par contre, je n'ai pas trouvé cette histoire sur le site... et merci pour ta review !

Estelle02 : que de beaux adjectifs ! J'adore et merci beaucoup !

Vif d'Or : je crois que tu vas adorer Molly dans ce chapitre-ci aussi !

Private Joke : alors on est deux, merci !

Tsuda : elles vont devenir les deux meilleures amies si je continue comme ça...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Et à la semaine prochaine !

**10 – La boucle d'oreille**

- Donc, si on met Charlie avec Percy et…

- Les garçons n'accepteront pas facilement de se séparer de leurs fiancées, remarqua Arthur.

- Bon, je crois qu'on peut mettre Ginny avec Hermione, Ron obéira et se mettra avec Harry, et les jumeaux. Ainsi, nous auront assez de chambres pour les autres couples.

- La chambre risque de ne pas survivre à quatre…

- Mr Weasley ? dit une petite voix.

- Harry ! Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? demanda Molly en quittant ses fourneaux.

- Vous savez, je pourrais très bien aller chez les Malefoy la dernière semaine, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de monde avec l'ordre qui s'incruste pour assurer la réunion de famille des Weasley…

- Mais Harry, tu fais parti toi aussi de la famille ! surenchérit Molly, alors il n'y a aucun souc… à moins que… murmura Molly en regardant les joues de Harry devenir de plus en plus roses, je vais faire un parchemin à Narcissa, Arthur, poses-moi cette louche de sauce, il faut continuer à trouver de la place pour les grands-parents…

Et avant que Molly ne tempête à nouveau contre la gourmandise de son mari, Harry était déjà reparti dans la chambre de Ron, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Quelques heures plus tard, Molly Weasley avait reçu une lettre plus que positive à la demande de Harry. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle sache ce que Harry ressentait exactement car clairement, elle avait perçu la joie de Drago de retrouver son compagnon à travers les propos de Narcissa qui, une partie, avait été dictée par l'héritier.

- Har… Ron ! Mais, c'est quoi ce bazar ! JE t'avais Ordonné de faire ta chambre ! Bon, Harry, je voudrais te voir quelques minutes, reprit Molly en inspirant profondément, et toi Ron, bouches-moi ce trou derrière ton dos ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

- Molly ? demanda Harry inquiet et triste pour son meilleur ami.

- Harry chéri, dis-moi, tu veux vraiment aller chez Drago ? Car, tu sais, on peut te trouver de la place… Mais, si tu préfères, je n'y vois aucun problème… Et je pourrais même dire à Ron et aux enfants, que c'est moi qui ai proposé cette alternative, ajouta Molly en regardant le Survivant.

- Merci, mais je crois que Ron ne gobera pas du tout ça de votre part, dit Harry en souriant devant toute la gentillesse que pouvait faire preuve Molly.

- Exact, on dira que ça vient de Arthur. Alors, tu souhaites réellement y aller ?

- Oui, répondit timidement Harry qui ne voulait pas parler de ses sentiments à sa mère adoptive.

- Tu sais que pendant les restes des vacances, Drago Malefoy va chercher à… enfin, il s'agît d'un veela et…

- Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler mais je vous assure que Drago est très patient… et que de toute façon, je saurais le tenir à l'écart, répondit Harry tout en pensant que s'il n'y arrivait pas, ce ne serait probablement pas un gros problème.

- Bien, alors tu pars ce soir, dit Molly rassurée par les yeux un peu voilés de Harry qui devait être déjà en train de penser à Drago.

- Tu pars où ? demanda Ron qui venait de ranger sa chambre et qui avait besoin d'aide pour le trou.

- Chez les Malefoy, répondit Molly avec un visage sérieux.

- Quoi ! Mais, pourquoi ? Maman, il y a plein de place et on peut dormir à trois dans mon lit ! Pourquoi les Malefoy obligent Harry à y aller ! cria Ron qui n'appréciait toujours pas la relation possible entre les deux princes de Poudlard.

- Ron ! Ne hurles pas comme ça sur ta mère ! s'exclama Arthur qui venait de monter à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais papa ! Malefoy…

- Ils ne m'obligent à rien ! dit fortement Harry, ils… je ne leur obéirai jamais si je ne le veux pas.

- C'est ton père qui a eu l'idée et Harry est d'accord, ajouta Molly en fixant son mari droit dans les yeux.

- Papa ? soupçonna Ron de mentir.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix donc, oui c'est moi et uniquement moi, ajouta Arthur qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi, père, tu rougis ? demanda Ginny qui passait par là.

- Parce… parce que…

Arthur regarda sa femme et put enfin donner une raison rien qu'en voyant ses yeux.

- Parce que ta mère n'est pas très contente puisque je lui envoie un de ses précieux « fils » chez d'autres gens !

- Bien, la discussion est close, coupa Molly, Harry va te préparer et vous autres, je veux que la maison soit impeccable, demain, vos cousins arriveront !

Ainsi, Arthur, Sirius et Rémus transportèrent Harry au manoir Malefoy où Drago les attendaient impatiemment.

- Bonjour Lucius, articula difficilement Arthur.

- Bonjour… Arthur, rajouta le mangemort après un léger coup de coude plus que discret de la part de sa femme.

- Ouais, bonjour, boujour… de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'on en pense un mot ! marmonna Sirius qui avait promis à Harry et à Rémus de bien se comporter avec Malefoy senior.

Harry se racla la gorge pour éviter une bagarre, Rémus lui dit alors au revoir en lui disant qu'il pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure alors que Sirius et Lucius s'envoyaient des banalités sur la façon de faire souffrir l'autre : pour l'un, si on faisait du mal à son filleul, et pour l'autre, pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de raison pour le tuer. Bref, après ces réjouissantes embrassades, Narcissa et Lucius rentrèrent au chaud et Arthur, Rémus et Sirius se dirigèrent chez eux. Drago avait réussi à bien se tenir pendant quelques minutes, mais étant tout seul avec un Harry un peu moqueur, il décida de se laisser à son instinct et étreignit son compagnon qui n'en demandait pas moins.

- Mais, tu es gelé ! s'écria Drago, je savais bien qu'il n'y avait plus de chauffage chez les Weasley !

- Mais non, triple hyppogriphe, il est près de onze heures du soir et ça fait plus de dix minutes que j'attends dans le froid que tu me permettes d'entrer.

- Mmm… alors je vais peut-être passer la soirée ici avec toi, et comme je ne voudrais pas te faire tomber malade, je te tiendrais dans mes bras comme ça, ajouta malicieusement Drago.

- Je préfèrerais nettement rentrer à l'intérieur, ajouta Harry sûr de lui, … mais, tu peux toujours être à côté de moi, ajouta-t-il de nouveau en voyant un regard triste et furtif sur le visage de Drago qui retrouva alors le sourire qu'il n'accordait qu'en privé et à ceux qu'il aimait.

- Est-ce que tu as mangé ? demanda Drago, tel un hôte parfait.

- Oui, merci, euh… on va où ? demanda Harry qui ne reconnaissait pas le couloir.

- Père doit parler à quelqu'un à travers la cheminée, je t'emmène dans mon salon privé !

Harry avait oublié à quel point le manoir de Drago pouvait être grand et il n'était pas dupe sur le fait que son père continuait à être le bras droit de Voldemort. Après tout, la « belle-famille » ne pouvait pas être parfaite ! Après deux heures de discussion sur tout et rien, et après un ultime bâillement de Harry, Drago se décida à quitter son compagnon et l'emmena dans la chambre d'amis, dans l'autre couloir.

La discussion entre Lucius Malefoy et la « cheminée » avait très mal tournée. Et même si c'était une cheminée, les doloris traversaient apparemment très bien cet objet.

- Lucius ?

- Il va falloir donner un nom. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas attendre, répondit Lucius en se relevant péniblement.

- On ne peut pas…

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est bientôt la rentrée Narcissa, et Drago ne pourra rien cacher à Poudlard, alors nous lui diront… Drago et notre famille sont précieux pour le Lord… Il ne fera rien à Ha… Potter.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Narcissa qui appréciait le gryffondor.

- Comment pourrait-on l'être avec Lui… murmura Lucius qui se souciait énormément du bonheur de son unique fils… et peut-être un peu de son futur gendre qui n'était pas aussi pire que son parrain.

Il faisait froid cette nuit, et l'aube allait venir dans quelques heures maintenant. Les nouvelles n'étaient en rien des nouvelles aujourd'hui, et il détestait ça. Il fallait qu'il se détende… Heureusement, ce petit village regorgeait d'êtres inférieurs et très… enfantins. Parfait.

Des rayons verts, des doloris, un ricanement…

Harry hurla. Il savait que ce n'était que Voldemort encore une fois. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui torturait ces enfants, mais il souffrait tellement et sa cicatrice saigna.

- _Réveilles-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar_, souffla une voix.

Plus loin, un tatouage commença à se déformer et à remonter du cœur à l'oreille, puis vers une boucle d'oreille verte qui permis au tatouage de prendre forme et de faire son travail.

Harry n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

_- Et qu'espère-tu faire ? Tu n'y peux rien. Alors, réveilles-toi. Tu es chez Drago. Ton compagnon. Tu es en sécurité._

Ca y est, il recommençait à lancer des Avada.

- _Non, ce n'est pas toi ! Allez debout !_

Et Harry se réveilla, en sueur, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Cette nuit, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos.

- Harry ! cria Drago en se réveillant difficilement de son merveilleux rêve par l'autre moitié de cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry.

- _Il fait un horrible cauchemar, et mon Autre n'arrive pas à le calmer._

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus, il devait protéger son compagnon et le rassurer puisque le serpent n'y arrivait pas.

- _Allons, calmes-toi ! … Ce n'est qu'un hibou sur le bord de la fenêtre, tu es en sécurité._

- Qui parles ?

Mais, le serpent au bout de sa boucle d'oreille s'était à nouveau rétracté et s'endormait, il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et avait prévenu son Moi.

Alors qu'Harry savait qu'il était en train de devenir fou puisqu'il entendait des voix qui le rassurait, il mit sa main à sa cicatrice en sang. Drago ouvrit alors la porte en grand et se jeta sur lui.

- Harry ! Ca va bien ? demanda Drago inquiet.

- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que…

- J'ai entendu du bruit, mentit Drago qui essayait de voir son compagnon malgré la grande obscurité.

- J'ai mis un sort d'insonorisation, dit Harry qui ne se démontait pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aïe, pensa Harry, il n'avait pas pensé à l'esprit serpentardien.

- Harry ! Mais, tu saignes ! s'exclama avec horreur Drago qui avait allumé la lumière.

- C'est rien, grogna Harry sous l'assaut de la main de son petit ami sur la plaie.

- Bouges pas, je te soigne. J'ai pris des cours de médicomagie cet été, au cas où…

- Merci, souffla Harry qui commençait à sentir une douce chaleur se répandre en lui.

- Harry… dis-moi… je t'en prie… si tu gardes ça pour toi, ce ne sera que pire, supplia Drago qui n'avait pas du tout aimé voir son compagnon ainsi.

- Et tu as fait aussi des cours de psychologie cet été ? demanda Harry pour détourner l'attention du veela, … je… je veux pas en parler, ajouta Harry les larmes lui revenant alors qu'il regardait le visage fou d'inquiétude de Drago, je suis désolé.

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, répondit Drago qui avait reconnu la voix inflexible d'Harry, une prochaine fois… murmura-t-il en faisant un bisous sur la plaie déjà guérie.

La douceur et la fraîcheur des lèvres de Drago sur sa cicatrice électrisa Harry et Drago l'avait très bien ressenti. Alors, il fit descendre ses lèvres sur l'arcade sourcilière et un autre bisous. Sur la joue et un bisous puis, enfin, il arriva aux lèvres tentatrices de Harry déjà rougies par le fait que celui-ci avait essayé de se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de crier au début de son cauchemar. Le baiser était si doux que Harry décida d'appuyer fortement. Drago put enfin passer ses mains sur le torse de Harry qu'il sentit musclé. Il ne lâcha pas ces lèvres et Harry, pour la première fois, arriva à oublier Voldemort dans les minutes qui suivaient son cauchemar.

Drago et Harry se séparèrent pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer et alors que Drago allait s'éloigner, Harry posa ses mains sur celles de Drago qui avaient essayé de quitter son corps.

- Harry, murmura Drago d'une voix rauque, si je reste, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter… tu comprends, je suis veela et cela fait deux mois que je sais que tu m'appartiens, mais…

- Drago, reste… ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Harry qui avait besoin de cette chaleur.

- Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi, tu vas m'en vouloir et…

- Jamais, dit simplement Harry en mordillant un lobe de Drago, parce que j'en meurs d'envie depuis quelques temps déjà.

Ces dernières paroles eu vent de toute la raison de Drago et ce dernier prit le dessus. Il était clair que son compagnon ne se souvenait même plus du pourquoi qui avait l'amené ici et lui aussi, avait oublié. Ils étaient tous les deux, Harry à moitié nu et Drago encore avec sa robe de soie verte. Drago souleva les couvertures et Harry se jeta sur lui. Néanmoins, le veela savait faire gémir son compagnon et ce dernier abandonna l'idée d'avoir des idées cohérentes et un quelconque but autre que celui de sentir Drago en lui. Le veela enleva très vite les remparts de Harry et les siens qui l'empêchaient de toucher la peau de son compagnon. Drago était enivré par les gémissement de Harry, le goût de sa peau, et plus encore par l'odeur que dégageait Harry alors qu'il préparait son intimité.

Et plus Drago s'enfonçait en Harry qui n'était déjà plus que sensation, et plus il sentait une odeur exquise, et plus le plaisir augmentait. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de ne faire plus qu'un, une lumière blanchâtre les entoura. Harry cria le nom de Drago, Drago celui de Harry. La lumière se sépara alors en deux et se dirigea vers les deux cœurs respectifs. Dans un dernier coup de hanche, Harry et Drago atteignirent l'orgasme et Drago ressentit le nouveau lien parfait tissé entre lui et son compagnon qui l'appartenait désormais tout entier.

- Je t'aime Harry, murmura Drago que Harry se blottissait déjà dans les bras de son amant et le cou pour dormir d'un sommeil apaisant.

Drago sourit une dernière fois en voyant Harry essayer de grogner quelque chose qu'il espérait être « moi aussi » mais qui ne voulait rien dire à part « gneu..umhgneagna ».

Plus loin, dans le manoir, Narcissa sourit et Lucius voyait l'urgence de prévenir le Lord pour éviter une nouvelle séance de torture. L'Union de Drago et Harry avait fait subir un léger tremblement de la magie du manoir et ça ne pouvait montrer que la puissance du couple.

Narcissa était aux anges, son Drago connaîtrait enfin le bonheur ultime auprès de son compagnon. Bonheur qu'entreprit de montrer Lucius à sa femme après avoir senti l'onde de choc de la magie d'Union qui l'avait plus qu'émoustillé. Ce qui fit très plaisir à sa femme par ailleurs.


	11. Un choc émotionnel pour le Monde

Angelus Lovelles Malfoy-Potter : et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Nanou01 : je t'adore ! Franchement, ta review était trop forte ! Merci !

Onarluca : merci beaucoup ! Et voilà la suite !

DeadPsycho-MP : c'est vrai qu'il a vachement réussi à le maintenir à distance... mais pourquoi attendre par moment ? Et Voldy apparaît dans ce chapitre !

Nakajima : et maintenant, ils ne vont pas s'arrêter comme ça !

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Lilyp : Lucius, c'est un costaud... et puis, il a l'habitude !

Stormtrooper : la réaction des amis sera pour le prochain chapitre... mais bon, Ron a quand même réussi à se mettre dans la tête qu'ils étaient un couple... quoique... non, peut-être pas.

Adenoide : yes !

Konomu-imouto : Voldemort sera... et bien un grand grand méchant... mais très discret.

Dark Ella : pour Voldemort, ça va être non, et pour Drago et la prophétie, Harry va essayer de tout cacher...

Vif d'or : et vous ne le saurez que bien plus tard !

Haras Nolbus : merci pour ce très joli compliment, reste plus qu'à tenir la distance !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**11 – Un choc émotionnel pour le Monde**

Le lendemain matin, l'atmosphère dans la chambre de Harry au Manoir était réservée à l'amour et à la douceur. Jamais le gryffondor ne s'était senti autant aimé, protégé et heureux. De son côté, Drago était sur un petit nuage mis à part lorsqu'il prenait conscience de la cicatrice et de ce qu'elle avait provoqué hier soir sur son compagnon. Cependant, Harry, plus qu'en forme lui fit oublier ce petit détail. Un baiser sur le torse, une main explorant toujours plus le corps de l'autre et Harry et Drago ne descendirent que pour le repas du midi. Et chose exceptionnelle, Lucius appela Harry par son prénom lorsque le couple descendit pour manger. Drago ne quitta pas d'une semelle son compagnon qui n'en demandait pas moins, et sa main ne quitta pas la cuisse de Harry. Et celle-ci s'aventurait toujours un peu plus haut lorsque le Survivant n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rougir. Toujours aussi timide, voilà ce que pensait Drago et ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable jusqu'au moment où Harry lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'il n'aurait plus de câlin de la journée s'il continuait à affoler ses sens.

Néanmoins, la journée fut ternie par un petit conseil de famille.

- Mr Potter, commença Lucius qui reprenait une attitude plus formelle, il est temps de révéler au monde que vous avez choisi Drago pour la vie.

Harry ne le souhaitait pas. Pas parce qu'il avait honte mais plutôt parce qu'il craignait d'être de nouveau le centre d'attention et que Drago adorerait l'être !

- Et nous devons informer le Seigneur Noir de votre lien, ajouta Lucius en pensant avoir fait le maximum pour le couple.

- Pourquoi ? osa demander le gryffondor qui voulait sonder encore une fois les réelles intentions

de Malefoy senior à son égard.

- Parce que… commença à répliquer Lucius furieux que ce petit avorton n'acceptait pas ses ordres.

- Lucius… siffla Narcissa alors que Drago avait tendance à se mettre au devant de Harry comme pour le protéger d'une possible pulsion de destruction de son père envers son compagnon.

Une bouffée d'air froid et les explications sortirent difficilement.

- Parce que le Seigneur veut le savoir. Il sait que Drago est un veela et il souhaite voir en Drago un compagnon accompli. Accompli, il doit l'être au vue d'hier soir et de la magie employée…

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il avait senti certes une sorte d'osmose entre lui et Drago mais jamais, il n'aurait pensé que le Plaisir se répercuterait à travers tout le Manoir et Merlin jusqu'à je ne sais où. Et ce dernier rougit encore plus. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago qui le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil juste assez large pour deux.

- Bien. J'irai donc le voir cette après-midi, pendant que vous serez sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de faire vos courses pour la nouvelle année à Poudlard, reprit Lucius.

Drago était ravi. Il allait enfin pouvoir apparaître au grand jour avec son Compagnon et il pourrait pulvériser en toute légalité quiconque s'approchant de trop près de Harry ou le blessant.

- Il est évident que votre rencontre devra être fortuite pour enlever tout soupçon sur notre famille, ajouta Lucius alors que Harry avait fermé son visage et ne disait plus rien, donc, Mr Black et Lupin vous emmèneront, et là Drago tombera sur vous en pleine rue, il verra en vous la chose la plus… belle, arriva-t-il à dire, et la Gazette sera là, comme par hasard. Tout de suite après, Drago et vous iraient au Ministère pour vous déclarer en tant que couple veela. Narcissa et vos amis, arriva-t-il à dire aussi, vous accompagneront…

- … Pendant que vous annoncerez la nouvelle à Voldemort, coupa Harry alors que Mr Malefoy tiquait à l'emploi du nom de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Exact.

- Et avez-vous pensé aux conséquences ? … Je suppose que oui, après tout, vous avez l'habitude des pulsions et des ressentiments de votre Maître… Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Harry qui essayait toujours de comprendre un peu mieux le mangemort.

- Si je ne le fais pas immédiatement, la… punition pourrait être pire… avec un peu de chance, un incapable aura raté encore quelque chose et il se défoulera sur lui plutôt que sur moi… Ecoutez-moi Harry, quoique j'ai pu faire dans le passé, ou ce que je suis et serai toujours ne m'empêcheront pas de faire les choses bien pour ma famille. Famille dont vous faites parti totalement depuis la concrétisation du Lien. Un énième doloris ne me tuera pas… Et je vous remercie de vous inquiétez autant pour moi, finit par dire Lucius en ayant aperçu toutes les questions et lu la stupeur sur le visage du gryffondor.

Lucius et Narcissa sortirent alors que Harry gardait toujours ce petit sourire, signe chez lui qu'il était heureux. Lucius allait souffrir pour lui. C'était certain au vu du nom du compagnon de Drago et il faisait toujours parti de cette famille… assez bizarre et incompréhensible à ses yeux.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Drago qui réclamait un peu d'attention.

- Vous êtes fous, lâcha Harry.

- Et toi, tu dois l'être encore plus. Après tout, tu… ai… aimes un fou, murmura Drago encore peu sûr des sentiments de son compagnon.

- Oh oui ! Et je dois vraiment être un très grand fou, rassura Harry alors que la langue de Drago parcourait déjà sa mâchoire.

Un pop interrompit ce qu'allait être un moment d'extase et Colxi arriva dans le petit salon.

- Colxi, prononça tout bas Drago et essayant de contenir sa fureur.

- Maître, répondit l'elfe en ne cachant pas vraiment une petite joie d'embêter Drago.

- Que désires-tu Colxi ? demanda Harry en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant.

- Maître Harry, répondit Colxi, heureux de servir ce nouveau maître, juste vous prévenir que dans soixante minutes, vous devrez être sur le Chemin de Traverse et que dans trente, Mr Black et Mr Lupin arriveront pour vous chercher, dit Colxi en insistant légèrement sur le « juste » et en terminant sa tirade par une révérence suivie d'un pop.

- Juste ! Mais pourquoi es-tu gentil avec lui Harry ! s'exclama Drago.

- Parce qu'il est sympa, et pourquoi ne t'aime-t-il pas ?

- J'en sais rien, maugréa Drago qui ne voulait pas parler d'un petit excès possible de démonstration de pouvoir sur le petit elfe.

Drago se retourna et regarda son amour. Son regard s'attarda sur sa bouche, ses yeux et… sa cicatrice. Et là, enfin, il se souvenait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la nuit dernière.

- Harry, dit sérieusement Drago ce qui fit relever encore plus les yeux émeraudes sur sa personne, pourquoi as-tu crié la nuit dernière ?

- …

- Harry, prononça douloureusement Drago, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je sais, dit Harry en détournant son regard, je le sais, mais ce n'est vraiment pas important. Et comment se fait-il que tu sois venu ?

- C'est le lien, répondit du tac au tac Drago.

- Il n'existait pas avant, répondit Harry, et je crois n'avoir rien lu sur un quelconque lien de rêves entre le veela et son compagnon dans les livres. En fait, j'en suis sûr, ajouta-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de Drago comme pour le mettre au défi de lui mentir.

…

- Pourquoi ta cicatrice saignait ? demanda Drago qui ne voulait pas répondre à sa question de peur que Harry rejette cette surprotection en se proclamant être assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, je n'ai jamais vu un cauchemar faire ça. J'en suis sûr.

- Cette conversation ne mènera à rien, soupira Harry en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, on devrait se préparer pour notre rencontre fortuite sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Elle ne mène à rien parce que tu ne le veux pas, dit Drago un peu plus en colère.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Harry en se retournant et en souriant.

Drago était estomaqué. Il accepté sa remarque et en plus, il souriait. Il se moquait de lui ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pourtant, Harry avait décidé qu'il n'inquiéterait pas inutilement son petit ami, surtout qu'il avait un instinct de protection déjà très développé. D'ailleurs, il découvrirait comment il avait pu venir à son « secours ».

- Je ne démordrai pas Harry, dit Drago, allons-nous préparer néanmoins, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce et en laissant Harry loin derrière lui.

Harry était un peu blessé par son éloignement mais il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Drago, lui, était de plus en plus heureux dans le choix du cadeau de Harry. Au moins, si Harry ne lui disait rien, la boucle d'oreille le renseignerait. En attendant, il devait voir son père, et Sévérus. Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien.

- Drago ? lança Lucius surpris de voir son fils seul alors que le Lien était enfin créé.

- Je dois vous parler, est-ce que vous connaissez un cas où un cauchemar blesserait physiquement la personne qui rêve ?

- Tu penses à un sort de magie noire ? … Non, je ne vois pas, répondit Lucius tracassé par cette question, est-ce toi ou…

- Il sait, mais il ne veut rien me dire ! s'exclama Drago en serrant ses poings.

- Je me renseignerai, mais la cicatrice de Potter… c'est bien la cicatrice, bon, et bien, elle est magique. Ton compagnon est unique. Oui, oui, je suis d'accord tout compagnon est unique, mais le tien l'est encore plus. Il est le Survivant. Je chercherai à obtenir des informations et j'en parlerai à Sévérus pour voir s'il peut obtenir quelque chose de Dumbledore. Drago… c'est un Gryffondor, têtu, buté, et indépendant… Sois patient, et il te racontera tout un jour, dit doucement Lucius.

- Je ne veux pas attendre. J'ai comme un pressentiment. Comme si… comme si, si l'information qui me manquait pourrait me l'arracher…

- Vas te préparer, rajouta Lucius qui savait que le Lord avait une obsession pour le Survivant, c'était même plus qu'une obsession et qui de toute façon savait que rien n'apaiserait son fils… à part Potter.

- Faites attention père, ajouta Drago en sortant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce, devant un petit homme trapu et le premier ministre en personne.

- Bien, je voudrais que vous reposiez bien la question, monsieur l'agent.

- Oui, monsieur le Ministre, Mr Potter, Harry James, acceptez-vous Drago en tant que veela ?

- Oui, répondit-il encore une fois alors que ça faisait deux heures qu'il donnait cette réponse à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait au Chemin, dans les couloirs…

- La patience de mon compagnon a des limites, grinça des dents Drago, et la mienne encore moins.

L'agent déglutit et inscrivit très vite l'Union ainsi que les signatures magiques.

- Félicitations ! se força à dire Fudge qui voyait là le départ de sa vedette préférée pour les élections.

- Allons-y ! proposa Narcissa qui n'aimait pas l'ambiance de cette pièce et qui ne l'avait jamais aimée, comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire, même si parfois ça permettait d'avoir de l'assouplissement dans les lois et plus que du respect.

Ils franchirent les portes, et ils ne purent aller plus loin. Une horde de journalistes était présente présidée par Rita Skeeter. Drago se rapprocha de son compagnon pour une jolie photo et au bout de quelques autres, poussa Harry dans la petite pièce qu'il venait de quitter : le Premier Ministre osait s'infiltrer sur ses photos !

- Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra passer par là ! s'exclama Sirius tout content de pouvoir se présenter au grand jour.

- Quelles remarquables déductions Black ! s'exclama Sévérus Rogue qui venait d'arriver.

- Eh !

- Sévérus, pourrait-on savoir comment es-tu entré ? demanda Rémus qui réfléchissait.

- Petit cadeau du directeur, ajouta Sévérus en montrant trois balais miniatures.

- Merci ! ajouta Sirius en arrachant un de ses mains.

Sévérus surpris par l'impolitesse du chien, se laissa prendre aussi les deux autres. Sirius en donna alors à son ami et à Harry qui était toujours pâle à cause de la séance photo.

- Allons-y ! ajouta Patmol.

- Sirius…

- Oui, Harry chéri ?

- On ne va pas laisser Drago et Narcissa ici, répondit Harry heureux de voir son parrain aussi joyeux depuis sa libération.

- D'accord, souffla Sirius, bon, Rémus emmène Mme Malefoy et toi Drago. Quant à toi, Servilus, tu seras très bien dans ce bureau froid et impersonnel, comme toi.

Pendant que les Malefoy s'installaient sur les balais, Drago prenant le manche au vue du manque de réaction de Harry, Sirius s'était fait prendre son balai par Sévérus qui lui avait envoyé un accio et qui s'envolait déjà par la fenêtre de derrière. En moins de deux, Sirius se décida à sauter et après quelques instants de flottement, il se redressa et dû serrer Sévérus.

- Mais ça va pas ! hurla Sirius pour se faire entendre, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu avais prévu de faire ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Et ça aurait été plus marrant avec toi en train de sauter sur le balai et en train de se ramasser à terre ! répliqua Sirius.

Sévérus fit une vrille pour essayer de déstabiliser cet immonde gryffondor.

- Oh… c'était pour que je m'accroche plus encore à toi. Aurez-tu envie de moi, Servilussss ? ajouta Sirius pour embêter le serpentard.

- Peut-être… répondit Sévérus ce qui amena Patmol à se reculer légèrement du dos de son ennemi, et timide avec ça, rajouta Sévérus pour se moquer de lui.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy se poursuivit en silence. Avec un Drago heureux que son compagnon s'accroche à lui à ce point.

Alors que le groupe s'amusait follement sur le Chemin de Traverse et au ministère, Lucius lui dégustait.

- Harry Potter ! cracha une voix rauque, Potter !

- Oui, maître ! répondit encore une fois Lucius en se relevant d'un doloris.

- Endoloris ! prononça le Lord Noir, je ne t'ai pas demandé de parler, Lucius. Malefoy et Potter, voilà une Union… surprenante, va Lucius, et attends mes ordres. Sois gentil avec ce Potter. Essaye d'endormir sa méfiance et fais ami-ami avec les gens de sa famille. Ils font partis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ca pourrait être utile.

Dès qu'il eut la permission, Lucius transplana, soulagé mais visiblement en colère, le Maître utilisait déjà l'Union à son profit. N'arrêtait-il jamais ? … D'ailleurs, c'était bien l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le Lord était le maître puissant et pourquoi il avait choisi de le suivre.

Dans un vieux château froid, le Lord ruminait ses pensées et tout à coup, se mit à rire ! A gorge déployée.

- Parfait, tout bonnement parfait ! se félicita Voldemort, maintenant, je ne crains plus rien. Plus rien du tout. La prophétie va être vite faite… Mais, faisons en sorte que la famille Malefoy ne disparaisse pas avec Harry… Je sens que cette nuit, je vais faire de très beaux rêves, Nagini, reprit-il en caressant la tête de son serpent géant, mmm… Drago devra venir le consoler… Crois-tu que le parfait héros lui dise un jour la vérité ? Ah ah ! Voyons, bien sûr que non ! Potter va tomber amoureux de Malefoy junior ! Cette année va être très rigolote ! Surtout pour moi… Echec à Dumbledore.

…

- Non, Nagini, pas encore échec et mat… Voyons voir si Albus arrive à contrer mon nouveau plan… Mais, tu as raison, il est devenu vieux et sénile, il ne pourra rien faire contre ça. Il verra sa chute alors que tout le monde sera heureux… même Harry…

Le lendemain matin, après s'être fait « consolé » de nouveau par Drago et avoir eut la même conversation que l'après-midi d'avant, Harry découvrit la Gazette avec Drago qui était très heureux que l'Union soit au grand jour. La suite ne lui plut pas trop, en effet, le monde magique était bouleversé. Les jeunes filles avaient crié au scandale en voyant les deux plus beaux partis être pris. Surtout qu'elles n'imaginaient pas qu'ils soient tous les deux gays. Mais, même Rita Skeeter avait écrit qu'ils formaient un très joli couple. Harry voyait de nouveau des bibliographies de lui et aussi de Drago. Celles de Drago étaient d'ailleurs très respectueuses. Les siennes encore fausses : comme s'il avait le béguin pour Drago depuis sa première année ! D'autres journaux arrivèrent et c'était tout le temps la même chose. Parfois, Pansy Parkinson faisait une interview avec Blaise Zambini en disant que maintenant, le premier parti de l'Angletterre : les Zambinis, était pour elle ! Ce que Blaise, malheureusement, n'avait pas le temps de dire non. Drago était aux anges et Harry au plus bas, mais ne le montra pas. C'était reparti pour un tour !


	12. Quand ça vire à l'orage

Nanou01 : alors la voici !

Tsuda : je crois que tes nerfs vont être mis à rude épreuve alors dans ce chapitre...

Adenoide : ne t'inquiète pas, je sais déjà comment je vais faire pour le mettre définitivement ko le petit voldy !

The Dream Spectral : alors j'espère que celui te plaira tout autant !

Zaika : merci !

Nakajima : ça part pas comme ça, c'est pire que du chien dent cette espèce de mage noir...

Afgard : et ce n'est pas près d'arriver comme tu vas pouvoir le lire...

Eileen Ana : cool pour moi aussi !

Onarluca : merci beaucoup !

Stormtrooper : bon, ce chapitre est un peu à l'opposé de ce que tu souhaites mais un jour ça arrivera... oui, oui, ça arrivera...

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : pour ce qui est de Voldemort, c'est parce que bientôt (je sais pas exactement dans combien de chapitre), il va faire évoluer la relation Harry/Drago dans un certain sens... alors il faut bien qu'on le voit un peu avant...

Vif d'or : malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne tient compte de leurs propres erreurs...

Arutha : merci !

Serenity444 : contente de te revoir ! Sinon, pour ce qui est de Sirius, et bien moi je l'aime bien et je vais le faire tourner version bien maraudeur... c'est vrai qu'il embête un peu Sévérus, mais bon, peut-être qu'il y a un petit quelque chose là-dessous ou peut-être pas... mais je ferai en sorte que Sirius n'embête plus trop Sévérus... Pour ce qui concerne les veelas, ce sont des vélanes mâles et je refais un topo justement là-dessus dans ce chapitre en espérant que ça t'éclaire !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**12 – Quand ça vire à l'orage…**

Encore trois jours à rester cloîtré dans le Manoir, encore trois jours, puis il serait enfin à Poudlard. En effet, depuis la sortie de la Gazette, il avait tenté une sortie pour faire quelques achats qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire avant. La sortie avait été un cauchemar pour Harry. Tout d'abord, Drago l'avait traîné dans des boutiques « fashion » comme il disait, et il avait dû essayer plus d'une vingtaine de tenues dont certaines avaient émoustillées le veela et qui forcément avaient été sélectionnées par Drago. Ensuite, les journalistes étaient arrivés alors qu'ils avaient décidé de manger dans un petit restaurant tranquille. Et Drago s'était pavané sans remarquer que Harry était de moins en moins à l'aise. Enfin, pour finir, la nuit, il avait refait un cauchemar et Môsieur Drago avait tenté le tout pour le tout pour savoir tout sur sa cicatrice : de la répétition de questions alors que le Survivant était fatigué, jusqu'à lui demander pendant qu'il atteignait l'extase. Mais Harry avait su résister. La tension était palpable au Manoir : Drago en voulait à Harry et était blessé dans son amour propre, Harry en avait marre des journalistes et de la détermination de son compagnon, Lucius essayait de découvrir ce que son Seigneur avait prévu de faire à son fils et pour ce qui concerne Narcissa, elle était heureuse pour Harry et avait même parlé à Molly pour préparer une cérémonie, sans en parler aux protagonistes d'ailleurs.

Et ce matin, Albus Dumbledore passait au Manoir, vu que Harry ne pouvait pas en sortir à cause de Rita Skeeter.

- Bonjour Harry, dit gentiment Albus en entrant dans le petit salon.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit le Survivant qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit-il en espérant qu'ils continueraient dans les banalités.

- J'espère que tu as compris que je ne voulais que ton bien en te cachant au début des vacances de Mr Malefoy.

- Mmm…

- Harry… je sais que ma question ne va pas te faire plaisir mais… as-tu dit à Mr Malefoy que tu étais Celui qui devrait Le combattre ?

- Non, répondit Harry, je ne lui ai dit rien et personne ne lui dira rien ! rajouta Harry en regardant les yeux du directeur avec détermination.

- Je ne le lui dirais pas… soupira Albus de soulagement, je vois bien qu'ici tu te plais, mais… tu sais que tu dois garder certains secrets. Le père de ton compagnon n'est pas quelqu'un de recommandable. Je ne t'apprends rien.

- En effet.

- Et pour tes rêves… tu en fais toujours ?

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête, après tout, rien ne servait de mentir sur ce sujet.

- Peut-être qu'en parler te ferait du bien, ne le crois-tu pas ? demanda doucement le directeur.

- Certainement pas. Et surtout pas à Drago, il s'inquiète suffisamment à mon sujet et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de protection. Merci. Bien, si vous n'avez plus rien à me demander, je dois aller envoyer un message à mes amis, mentit Harry.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit joyeusement Albus, … une dernière chose, la prochaine fois, j'espère que tu me tiendras au courant de tes changements d'adresse… Les membres de l'Ordre chargés de ta surveillance et de ta protection ont passé un sale quart d'heure de vérisatérum et ils ont apparemment subi un sort d'oubliette puissant puisqu'ils ne se rappelaient même plus qu'ils devaient te surveiller…

- Je n'y suis pour rien, répliqua Harry en mimant l'air froid de Drago dans toute sa splendeur, et je suis certain que personne ici y soit pour quelque chose.

- Un problème ? demanda une voix qui passa par là.

- Aucun Mr Malefoy, répondit Albus, j'espère juste Harry qu'un jour on pourra de nouveau se faire entièrement confiance.

- Les choses changent, murmura Harry.

- Oui, vous grandissez toujours trop vite… c'est peut-être une bonne chose… la méfiance et la prudence à petite dose te gardera en vie mais comme le dit si bien un bon ami, vigilance constante.

- Harry n'a pas besoin d'être en vigilance constante, professeur, ajouta Drago, plus personne ne lui fera du mal.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? … En tout cas, pour ma part, j'aurais cru que la noble famille des Malefoy aurait pu empêcher les journalistes de s'agglutiner contre les grilles et permettre à Harry d'être… heureux, murmura le directeur à l'oreille de Drago qui pâlit légèrement.

Le directeur partit aussi vite et Harry se jeta dans le fauteuil le plus proche de lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire totalement confiance à Albus Dumbledore, il lui cachait trop de choses, et il savait aussi que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de très fiable.

- Harry, se rapprocha Drago, tu n'aimes vraiment pas les journalistes ?

C'était bien un Malefoy tout craché de poser des questions totalement surprenantes et toujours après un temps considérable. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un…

- C'est rien Drago, reprit Harry qui voyait que Drago attendait toujours.

- Toutes ces années, j'ai toujours cru que tu faisais tout pour être dans les journaux… Alors, j'ai pensé…

- Et comme toujours, tu penses toujours mal, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Harry.

- Je… je ne… je ne voulais pas te blesser…

- Drago… se rapprocha Harry en voyant le blond totalement perdu.

- C'est rien, se reprit Drago, en ce moment, je ne sais plus quoi penser ni comment agir avec toi… Je suppose que ça vient des journalistes… et de ta cicatrice…

- Je ne veux plus en parler, dit Harry cassant, et si tu peux faire quelque chose pour que les journalistes arrêtent de me, nous bombarder, alors je te remercierai.

Au moment où Harry se décida à quitter le petit salon, Drago avait reprit du poil de la bête et le stoppa en lui empoignant le bras.

- Je Veux en parler ! Sinon je ne ferai rien pour les journalistes, ajouta Drago qui voulait obtenir des résultats.

- Tu Me fais du chantage ! se mit aussi à crier Harry, comment peux-tu Me faire du chantage ?

- Et pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas ?

- Parce… parce que tu es censé m'aimer, répondit légèrement une voix brisée.

- Toi aussi.

- Alors peut-être que nous n'aurions pas dû nous unir aussi tôt… déclara Harry, ou même jamais, murmura-t-il en sortant du salon sous le regard plus que surpris du veela.

Harry se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, enfin, peut-être bien que maintenant c'était de nouveau une chambre d'amis pour les gens de passage… comme lui… Drago lui était toujours debout dans le salon, toujours abasourdi. Cinq minutes plus tard, il décida qu'il était temps que Harry comprenne qu'il était peut-être un veela très amoureux et parfois stupidement amoureux de lui mais qu'il restait quelqu'un de droit et fier, une personne qu'on ne pouvait pas rejeter. Surtout pas lui. En marchant vers la chambre de Harry, Drago repensant à la conversation et celle-ci lui donna un vertige. En arrivant devant la porte, il frappa et après un « non » catégorique, tambourina à la porte.

- Harry ! Ouvres !

- Non.

- Harry ! Harry ! … Potter ! hurla de nouveau Drago qui avait essayé entre deux les sortilèges sur la porte et même sur le mur d'à côté pour le faire exploser ce qui rata à cause des sorts lancés sur le manoir.

Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore était de nouveau à son école, dans son bureau, et avait eu la surprise de voir son professeur de potion l'attendant.

- Un bonbon au citron, Sévérus ? demanda le directeur en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Non, soupira Sévérus, je suis venu vous parler…

- … de Mr Malefoy, je présume, dit Albus qui avait perdu sa petite étincelle dans les yeux, signe qu'il ne s'amusait pas du tout.

- En effet, répondit Sévérus, agacé de ne rien pouvoir cacher au directeur.

- Voyons, Sévérus, cela allait de soi puisque Drago est votre filleul, et vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'étiez pas au courant que Harry s'était uni à Drago bien avant que la Gazette ne le sache. Le sujet principal est pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? reprocha le directeur.

- Pour la simple raison que je ne me mêle pas de la vie privé des gens.

- Alors que faites-vous ici ?

- Je ne me mêle pas de la vie privé des gens à moins que leur vie ait une incidence sur les gens qui comptent pour moi. Que me cachez-vous à propos de Potter ? demanda franco Sévérus qui voulait jouer carte sur table avec le directeur.

- Cela ne concerne que Drago et Harry.

- Je n'ai pas dû bien me faire comprendre, s'impatienta Sévérus, Potter fait des rêves, sa cicatrice saigne, et Drago est de plus en plus sur les nerfs ce qui me rend sur les nerfs… Et pour finir, le Lord Noir tient tellement à tuer d'abord Potter avant de prendre le contrôle du monde que Potter ne doit pas être simplement le gamin qui a réduit un certain temps le Lord. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Et je suis sûr que tout est lié. Alors ? demanda Sévérus en posant ses mains sur le bureau et en lançant son regard le plus intimidant.

- Vous me faîtes confiance ? demanda Albus très sérieusement.

- … Quelle question ! lança Sévérus un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Répondez.

- … Je suppose que oui, répondit Sévérus, oui, et je me demande pourquoi vous avez encore besoin de me poser la question puisque je mets déjà ma vie entre vos mains.

Le directeur se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil et commença à caresser Fumseck.

- Mr le directeur…

- Ce terme-ci ne va pas du tout dans votre bouche Sévérus, coupa Albus un peu plus souriant, pour ce qui est de Harry, je peux simplement dire que ses cauchemars sont dûs à ce que fait Tom mais vous ne devez rien dire à Drago. C'est à Harry, et à Harry seul de lui avouer… Sinon, Drago perdra Harry par manque de confiance.

- Vous croyez que me donner une miette de vérité m'arrêtera ? demanda Sévérus.

- Pour un certain temps, oui… ajouta Albus.

La conversation était terminée. Il ne restait plus qu'à Sévérus de retourner dans ses appartements et continuer de chercher ce qui liait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le foutu compagnon de son filleul.

Au Manoir, Narcissa s'était déplacée pour voir tout ce boucan et avait même demandé à Colxi de faire sortir Harry en usant de persuasion, mais cela n'avait même pas marché. Pire même, Harry avait demandé à faire passer un message à Drago :

- Je ne veux pas lui parler, si pour lui, aimer signifie blesser une personne et le menacer alors lui et moi, on n'a pas la même conception du verbe « aimer » et alors on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Cette phrase rapportée fit encore plus mal à Drago que s'il lui avait dit lui-même. Il tambourina de nouveau et Narcissa avait prié Harry de la laisser entrer, seule. Une minute plus tard, un faible oui se fit entendre.

- Restes ici Drago, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit calmement Narcissa alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre devenue sombre par la fermeture des rideaux.

- Harry, s'inquiéta Narcissa en se dirigeant vers la forme allongée sur le lit.

- Mme Malefoy…

- … Narcissa.

- Je… plus pour longtemps, je le crains, répondit Harry en se retournant pour s'asseoir face à Mme Malefoy.

- Vous le craignez, dit Narcissa qui avait un peu tiqué en entendant cette phrase, alors vous ne voulais pas vraiment nous quitter… quitter Drago.

- Il… je… je ne sais plus, après tout ce temps, il reste le Malefoy de Poudlard. Il impose ses idées, ce que l'on fait et me fait du chantage…

- Il reste aussi près de vous pour vous calmer après vos cauchemars, vous couve du regard et de protection et surtout vous aime, ajouta Narcissa.

- On peut voir ça aussi comme ça, ajouta Harry un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

- Harry ! cria de nouveau Drago de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Non ! reprit de plus belle Harry, retire les journalistes et on verra après !

- C'est aussi du chantage !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un très gentil gryffondor, répliqua Harry.

- Je t'aime, murmura Drago, je t'aime, et toi ?

Harry ne répondit rien, il avait mal, mais il voulait que Drago comprenne qu'il n'était pas une simple peluche à câliner.

- Et toi ? redemanda Drago.

- Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ? demanda Narcissa qui avait du mal à garder son calme.

- Parce que je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

En dehors de la chambre, Drago se plia en deux en se tenant la poitrine et partit ou plutôt, se mit à courir dans le couloir, puis les escaliers et… tomba. Un grand bruit se fit entendre et Harry et Narcissa sortirent en trombe pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry plus rapide que Mme Malefoy vit très vite que Drago était en bas, inconscient et il fut le premier à le rejoindre.

- Drago ! Drago ! secoua Harry le corps inanimé, réponds-moi…

Harry lança alors un sort pour soigner les blessures corporelles de Drago et celles-ci se refermèrent sans que Drago ne revienne vers lui.

- Drago… je ne comprends pas, il n'est plus blessé, il respire mais ne rouvre pas ses yeux ! lança Harry désemparé tenant dans ses bras le veela.

- Montre-moi ! ordonna Narcissa.

Elle regarda le torse de Drago et ce qu'elle craignait était bien réel.

- Mme Malefoy… je vous en prie.

- Je croyais que vous ne l'aimiez plus, dit d'une voix dure Narcissa alors que Colxi emmenait le corps de Drago dans sa chambre.

- Je… ça n'a rien à voir.

- Si, bien sûr que si… s'il ne se réveille pas, c'est de votre faute, accusa-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas, ajouta Harry en prenant une main de Drago, endormi dans son lit.

- Harry… Vous méritez bien d'être à Gryffondor… Vous avez oublié ce qu'est un veela. Toujours la même chose avec les gens agissant avant de réfléchir !

- Dites-moi, dit d'une voix ferme Harry qui avait l'impression que le teint de Drago pâlissait si c'était encore possible.

- Un veela est un être magique. Dans le sang de Drago coule cette magie. Une magie pure et basée sur l'amour. Oui, j'ai bien dit pure, même les sorts de magie noire peuvent être considérés purs, c'est la façon de les utiliser qui n'est pas forcément bonne. Bon reprenons, ajouta Narcissa en prenant un ton professoral se rapprochant diaboliquement de celui du professeur de potion, Drago est un demi-veela puisque qu'il est aussi un sorcier. Un veela ne peut pas vivre sans son compagnon, à la majorité sexuelle, le veela trouve son compagnon. Un veela, un pur, doit s'unir et rester avec son compagnon jusqu'à la mort sinon il meurt. Un demi-veela ne meurt pas forcément s'il ne s'unit pas à son compagnon, mais s'il s'unit, comme c'est le cas avec toi et Drago, alors si son compagnon le quitte, il mourra lui aussi.

- Je ne comprends pas… je ne l'ai pas quitté, je lui ai juste dit…

- … rien du tout, vous n'avez rien dit du tout, Drago est intelligent, il a tiré les bonnes conclusions tout seul.

- Les bonnes ?

- Ce ne sont pas les bonnes conclusions ? demanda Narcissa en prenant un air très neutre.

- Mais pourquoi est-il toujours inconscient ? reprit Harry qui ne voulait pas que Drago meure par sa faute.

- Drago a compris qu'il vous avez blessé et qu'à cause de lui, il vous avait perdu… à jamais… C'est vrai, que de ce point de vue là, sur ce sujet, Drago est très expéditif et permanent, mais c'est dans sa nature. Un veela sera toujours dans le doute : doute de savoir s'il rend son compagnon heureux, si son compagnon l'aime, s'il va le quitter, s'il voit quelqu'un d'autre. Lucius est toujours lui aussi dans le doute, c'est pourquoi nous devons toujours les rassurer : en les laissant nous prendre dans leurs bras, ce qui est loin de me déplaire, en leur rappelant qu'on les aime, des petites choses comme ça. Bref, en pensant vous blesser et en vous perdant, il s'est infligé de lui-même ce coma : il va mourir très lentement.

- Non ! Certainement pas ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! s'exclama Harry en resserrant sa poigne sur la main de Drago, et comment pouvez-vous rester ainsi ?

- Je ne peux rien faire, dit Narcissa en se levant, et toi non plus, ajouta-t-elle tout bas en sortant de la pièce.

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas perdre Drago, ça il en était sûr… Pour le reste, c'est vrai que Drago avait des défauts et des qualités, mais ça il l'avait toujours su. Alors pourquoi avait-il explosé à ce point ?

Dans une autre pièce, Narcissa essayait de se calmer. Son fils allait peut-être mourir… Seul son compagnon pouvait encore le sauver et elle espérait que ses paroles fassent réagir Harry, qu'il sache enfin ce qu'il ressente pour son fils, de façon claire, et qu'il lui dise… en n'attendant pas trop. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Drago, pas après l'avoir vu aussi heureux. Il ne restait plus qu'à parler à Lucius et à l'empêchait de réduire Harry en bouillie… Il devait laisser le compagnon du veela s'exprimer, pour le bien-être de sa famille. En tout cas, elle allait dégager tous ses journalistes sur le champ et les menacer de chômage s'ils s'approchaient encore d'eux ! Cette Skeeter était la goutte de potion qui avait fait déborder le chaudron !

- Drago, murmura le Survivant, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas… enfin, je déteste juste quand tu fais ton Malefoy, ton serpentard quoi ! Bon, ça va pas Harry, ça, ça ne va sûrement pas le ramener vers moi… Est-ce que je t'aime ? Oui. Indéniablement, inutile de le cacher. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir te supporter ? C'est ça le problème… Enfin, en ce moment, c'est plutôt moi le problème, j'étais juste sur les nerfs : l'autre s'amuse avec mon sommeil, toi qui voulait absolument tout savoir, moi qui aimerait bien te le dire mais je sais comment tu réagiras alors non, et les journalistes qui s'y mettaient… j'ai pas pu, je ne veux pas te cacher des choses je te fais confiance mais…

Drago avait bougé légèrement avant que sa respiration ne se fasse erratique.

- Non, Drago ! Je t'aime…

Drago reprit une respiration plus normale. Harry comprit alors quoi faire.

- Je t'aime et je te fais confiance, mais je ne te dirais rien pour mes cauchemars… parce que j'aurais… non, parce que j'ai trop peur de te perdre, alors s'il te plaît, reviens-moi, et ne parlons plus de ça. Ne me pose plus de questions. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus rien, c'est promis… mais en attendant, comment pourrais-je bien dormir sans toi pour me prendre dans tes bras ? Tu y as pensé ? demanda doucement Harry, allez rouvre tes yeux ? Tes yeux si cristallins, si rassurants… si remplis de désirs en me regardant, ces yeux pour qui je donnerai ma vie… allez mon petit veela, tu ne vas pas me laisser ici tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers le visage de Drago.

- Et toi ? demanda faiblement Drago.

Harry était heureux : son Drago était revenu, mais c'était quoi cette question ? … Ah, c'était peut-être en rapport avec la porte.

- Moi aussi.

- Moi aussi quoi Potter ? reprit Drago qui recouvrait peu à peu ses couleurs.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Malefoy… Drago, ajouta Harry en voyant un air de chien de battu dans les yeux de Drago en entendant son nom de famille.

- Je le savais ! se reprit Drago.

- Bien sûr ! ricana Harry.

- Hey ! Tu parles à quelqu'un de convalescent.

Harry se jeta sur son veela qui ne demanda que ça. Harry lui remurmura les mots magiques et Drago reprit toutes ses couleurs. Et toute sa force. Il changea les positions avec son compagnon et entreprit de le déshabiller très vite. Comme toujours, Drago avait le souffle coupé en découvrant à chaque fois le corps de Harry : pas un défaut, une peau si douce et sucrée que Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de lécher, surtout qu'en plus Harry gémissait sous sa langue et ses lèvres expertes. Néanmoins, Drago n'avait pas oublié que Harry n'avait pas été très gentil aujourd'hui, alors il irait très très lentement, ce que Harry détestait. Harry avait déshabillé Drago par un sortilège informulé que Harry avait bien appris depuis la semaine dernière.

- Toujours impatient… se mit à sourire Drago.

- Toujours, articula Harry qui faiblissait de plus en plus sous les attaques de douceur de Drago surtout lorsque celui descendit jusqu'à cette partie plus que sensible et tendue.

Avant de le prendre et de ressentir à nouveau Harry à lui, Drago régla le problème en lui murmurant les quelques mots qui libérèrent Harry totalement.

- Je ne t'embêterai plus… et mes bras seront toujours là pour toi… toujours…

Drago entra en lui, et commença de longs va et viens, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides, puis, plus rapides, toujours plus rapides alors que Harry accompagnait ses mouvements. Encore un dernier coup de rein et ils atteignirent tous les deux l'orgasme tout en se disant « je t'aime ». Drago se retira et enveloppa Harry de ses bras alors que celui-ci commençait à s'endormir. Drago embrassa la cicatrice et Harry rassura de nouveau Drago sur son amour.

- J'aurais dû me douter que de tomber amoureux d'un gryffondor s'avérerait incompréhensible et dangereux, se dit Drago en repensant à toute cette foutue journée, heureusement pour moi, Harry avait décidé de ne pas traîner dans ses explications… J'espère que mère n'en parlera pas à père. Il ne pardonnera pas forcément à Harry… Peu importe, je le protègerai… et je le protégerai même de ce dont je ne sais rien… Dors bien, mon petit gryffon… mon gryffon qui m'aime.


	13. Etrange atmosphère à Poudlard

Onarluca : alors voici le suivant... je sais, je sais, je suis un peu beaucoup en retard, mais en ce moment, c'est le rush !

Nanou01 : c'est ce que je me suis dit après avoir fini le chapitre et je me suis dit tant pis. Surtout que normalement, dans le planning,la rentrée à Poudlard devait arriver au chapitre 9 et là on était déjà au 12 ! Un nouveau problème va faire place de plus en plus dans l'histoire et j'avais hâte d'y être donc le coma a été court.

Isatis : merci beaucoup !

Quelqu'un ou The Dream Spectral (comme je le pense) : j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi !

Serenity444 : en fait, ils vont se chercher des poux tous les deux et tout le temps... donc, ils s'embêtent mutuellement.

Adenoide : la rencontre au manoir est dans très très longtemps et je ne sais même pas si ça se fera dans un manoir !

Alfgard : oh non ! Et pour notre plus grand plaisir en plus !

Zaika : merci !

Konomu-imouto : j'espère que tu me diras qui est le crétin dans ce chapitre... crétin, s'il y a !

Bibiou : merci de m'avoir écrit.

Bunny188 : Voldemort lui réserve quelque chose de plus concret qu'un rêve, tu peux en être certaine !

Vif d'or : je vais essayer de prendre note... au moins, pour Albus !

Stormtrooper : cette après-midi, j'ai eu une super idée pour Lucius... alors chut... je me tais, mais tu es peut-être sur la bonne voie, du moins pendant un un certain temps !

Yebbeka : et bah voilà, la peur de ne pas faire aussi bien est revenue ! Mais, bon, ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'écrire. Merci pour le compliment !

Tsuda : va falloir que tu détestes aussi Voldy parce que pour l'instant Albus va être un peu plus sympa... enfin, je pense !

Lunenoire : Merci pour toutes ces reviews et celles aussi pour Merci de Vivre ! Au moins, tu es très assidu... je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la patience d'écrire une review pour chaque chapitre mais merci !

Phenixmiyavi : mmm... en fait, je laisse exprès la situation ambigüe...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Désolé du retard mais, là, je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire... et je n'arrive toujours pas à avoir un chapitre d'avance...

A lundi soir (du moins, j'espère...) !

Un special Thanks à Dalou28 pour les reviews de Merci de Vivre ! Et aussi à Dragon Heart...

**13 – Etrange atmosphère à Poudlard**

- Bon, tu vas arrêter de faire cette tête Drago ! s'exclama son meilleur ami pour la énième fois de la soirée.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Drago.

- Oh mais de rien… juste qu'en ce merveilleux jour de la rentrée, tu as terrorisé toutes les premières années.

- Nous avons toujours terrorisé les premières années et ce, depuis notre propre première année, répondit le prince des serpentards.

- Pas ceux de notre propre maison Drago ! Alors, maintenant arrêtes de faire ces yeux assassins. Je te signale qu'il est neuf du soir et notre salle commune est quasiment vide. Neuf heure Drago !

- Et bien, demain, ils seront en forme, lança Drago.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas. Moi, par contre, j'aurais de quoi… rajouta Blaise en regardant une demoiselle assise plus loin.

Cette remarque eut au moins le bénéfice de faire sourire Drago depuis le début de la soirée.

- On dirait que c'est fini, rajouta Blaise.

- Arrêtes. Je suis tout à fait moi-même. Et si je reçois encore une remarque de ta part, je demanderai à Pansy de venir nous rejoindre.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère, intervint une voix neutre.

- Théo… ce qui est valable pour Blaise est aussi valable pour toi, menaça Drago.

- Pansy ne m'a jamais dérangé, répondit Nott, … Aïe ! Bon, bon… je voulais juste dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour Drago de ne pas être heureux. A en croire les journaux, toi et Harry êtes enfin uni, et en plus, tu es préfet-en-chef, tu as donc un appartement à toi, continua Théodore après avoir reçu une tape de Blaise.

- C'est vrai, Harry est un gryffondor, il ne va pas changer d'avis maintenant que tu t'es uni à lui…

- Il l'a déjà fait une fois, murmura très faiblement Drago.

- … à moins que tu ne sois plus très vigoureux, continua Blaise qui n'avait pas entendu la remarque du veela.

- Blaise… de ce côté-là, tout va pour le mieux.

Après dix minutes à regarder le feu flamboyant dans la cheminée, Drago n'y tint plus.

- Ce qui ne va pas ! Ce qui ne va pas est que d'une part, les gryffondors n'ont plus le même comportement avec Harry, et je ne parle même pas du comportement haineux envers moi, et dans un même temps, une partie m'empêche de l'approcher. D'autre part, je dois surveiller encore de plus près les gens de Ma propre maison. Il se pourrait que de futurs moutons auraient dans l'idée de blesser Harry ou de l'emmener près du Seigneur, ajouta-t-il en se levant du fauteuil.

- Entendu, lança Blaise, … Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tout ce petit speech n'avait pour but que de nous faire surveiller ces futurs vauriens ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le faire. Allez Drago, va rejoindre ton appartement, je suis sûr que toute une armée de Gryffondor n'a pas pu empêcher Harry d'aller chez toi.

- Oui, il a toujours eu un don pour errer dans les couloirs sans qu'on le surprenne, dit Théodore.

- Il doit être tout seul, là dehors, attendant devant la porte, … peut-être avec un beau garçon, bien plus attenti…

- Il en a mis du temps à partir, observa Nott.

- On respire beaucoup mieux ici ! ajouta Pansy en se rapprochant des deux serpentards.

- Et la revoilà, soupira bruyamment Blaise.

- Oh, je suis terriblement désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mon petit Blaise, mais tu sais, un Drago en colère, c'était pas tout le temps drôle, mais là un veela uni… Par Merlin, même chez moi, l'air n'avait jamais été aussi lourd !

- Oui, sa magie a augmenté on dirait, ajouta Théodore en faisant de la place à Pansy sur le canapé.

- Et il ne s'en aperçoit même pas… Je crois que c'est parti pour une nouvelle année où on ne va pas s'ennuyer, dit Blaise en laissant son bras sur le haut du canapé et permettant ainsi, sans le vouloir vraiment, à Pansy de s'approcher très près de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était installé confortablement dans un petit salon, discutant avec sa meilleure amie tandis que Ron essayait de quitter le dortoir sans se faire voir ce qui était, apparemment assez difficile puisque cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était attendu. Bien évidemment, Harry n'avait pas eu le problème de visibilité grâce à sa cape. Tout à coup, la conversation s'arrêta et Harry sursauta : Drago Malefoy venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement très brutalement et venait de courir comme un fou au vue de son souffle saccadé. Le veela fut soulagé et se jeta dans la canapé tout en rapprochant son compagnon vers lui.

- Drago… ça va ? demanda Harry légèrement inquiet.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda Drago en reprenant une contenance et en croisant ses jambes tel un lord.

En son for intérieur, Drago maudissait ses amis qu'ils lui avaient fait croire que Harry pouvait être en danger. Et surtout, se maudissait pour être tombé dans ce piège pitoyable. Néanmoins, il avait réussi à mettre ses amis sur le boulot de surveiller tout individu suspect.

- Bien sûr, ricana un petit peu Harry, je me suis posé la question car après tout, tu n'es jamais décoiffé… à part ce soir…

Harry rigola de nouveau plus fortement lorsque Drago repassa par réflexe, une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Oh, amour, dit Drago d'une voix un peu trop langoureuse, tu sais il n'y a pas que ce soir où j'ai les cheveux décoiffés… Cela m'arrive très souvent, surtout la nuit… ou tôt le matin… ou encore dans la salle de bain… Ca ne te rappelle rien, Harry ?

Le dit Harry rougissait de plus en plus et surtout parce que Hermione était là, à les observer et en train de s'amuser comme une folle. Mais, Harry n'avait pas failli aller à la maison serpentard pour rien et il n'allait surtout pas laisser Drago gagner la partie. Il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas le petit Touffu à Drago. Même si Hermione devait déjà le savoir. Il s'écarta alors de la chaleur de Drago.

- Alors, je peux peut-être savoir avec qui tu étais ce soir ? demanda Harry en prenant son air furieux, alors ? Zambini ? Après tout, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, ajouta-t-il en imitant une voix de fille, tiens, tu ne dis plus rien ! Cela veut dire que j'ai raison !

Harry se leva et fit mine de se diriger vers la chambre de Drago tout en faisant un clin d'œil très discret à sa meilleure amie.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Harry ! s'exclama Hermione très bonne actrice lorsqu'elle le souhaitait.

- Nonnn ! Harry, jamais, je ne te tromperai ! Tu le sais, hein ? demanda Drago affolé en essayant de se rapprocher de Harry qui à chaque pas en avant du veela, reculait de deux, crois-moi, c'est la vérité, je t'aime Harry. Dis-lui toi Hermione !

- Je sais pas, dit tout penaud Harry, va falloir me le prouver, rajouta-t-il en ayant déjà une voix presque rauque de désir, bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, et ne faites surtout pas ce que je ne ferai pas.

- Mmm, je ne suis pas sûr du tout Hermione… on dirait que Ron n'est vraiment pas doué pour venir jusqu'ici… alors, je ne sais si tu pourras avoir ce que me donnera Drago ! répondit Harry en prenant la main de son compagnon qui était resté abasourdi en voyant le petit jeu de Harry et surtout le fait que Harry avait enfin réussi à lui faire dire Hermione.

- Je crois que je vais faire comme Weasley, se renfrogna Drago en voyant que Harry pouvait le manipuler.

- Comme tu voudras… répondit Harry tout en plongeant ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Drago.

A peine Harry avait commencé à décroiser ses doigts entremêlés dans ceux de Drago que le veela poussa vite fait Harry dans la chambre. Drago n'était pas fou ni orgueilleux au point de refuser une folle nuit d'amour avec son compagnon. Après tout, Harry tombait dans ses pièges bien plus souvent que lui.

Hermione poussa un soupir et se demandait désormais, comment Harry et Drago ne s'étaient pas trouvés bien avant cette année. Il était clair qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il allait falloir faire entendre raison à sa maison. Ron devait à tout pris laisser Drago approcher Harry et d'autres devaient réapprendre l'amitié : il était hors de question que Harry se fasse menacer par des gens de sa propre maison. Avant que Hermione ne puisse mettre un plan dans sa tête, une tête rousse fit enfin irruption dans l'appartement. Ron avança et dès qu'il fut à portée de lèvres, Hermione les captura tout en laissant Ron les diriger vers la chambre de la nouvelle préfète-en-chef.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut très difficile pour deux personnes. Ron et Drago se dirent mutuellement qu'ils ne pourraient jamais plus dormir sereinement… pas après avoir vu l'un et l'autre en petite tenue dans la salle de bain.

- Ron, tu ne manges pas ? demanda Hermione inquiète, assise dans la grande salle.

- Si, si, répondit Ron, laisse-moi juste le temps de me remettre.

- Je vais demander une salle de bain supplémentaire, reprit Drago, assis en face de son gryffondor préféré.

En effet, cette année et pour l'inquiétude de tous, les tables devaient être mixtes. Désormais, les serpentards côtoyaient les poussoufles qui avaient presque peur de manger. Les serdaigles ne pouvaient même plus s'entendre penser en étant à côté d'un groupe serpentard contre gryffondor. Bref, Sévérus Snape n'en pouvait plus de ce vacarme et cela ne faisait qu'un jour après la rentrée. De l'autre côté, Albus Dumbledore était heureux de son petit mélange, c'était tellement plus vivant.

Et vivant, ça l'était ! Sur une table près du mur, Harry était en face de Drago entouré par Dean, Seamus, et de l'autre Ron et Hermione. Drago, lui avait emmené ses amis serpentards dans son sillage, ainsi, Blaise se retrouvait près de Drago et de Théodore qui, curieusement n'avait pas laissé sa place à Pansy en voyant qu'une jeune fille rousse n'était qu'à 25° en face de lui. Pansy s'était donc, retrouvée entre Drago et Neville qui n'en menait pas large d'être lui aussi à côté d'autres serpentards, et même si c'était des troisièmes années.

Lorsqu'on observait cette table très hétéroclite, après tout, Luna était là aussi, en simple spectatrice et mangeant ses petits choux fourrés à la fraise, la vision avait de quoi faire peur. Pansy essayait de parler à Blaise à travers Drago qui n'avait rien remarqué. En effet, le veela voyait constamment des regards de jeunes filles amoureuses du Survivant et même des regards de garçons sur son compagnon qui ne s'apercevait de rien. Du point de vue de Théo, c'était une bonne chose, au moins, Drago ne voyait pas les regards de dégoûts de certaines personnes ou plutôt de haine. Dean plaisantait avec Harry, ce qui avait le don d'agacer encore plus Drago. Hermione discutait avec son ami Neville tandis que Ron avait oublié l'épisode de la salle de bain cauchemardé par Malefoy.

- Ron, arrêtes de vouloir parler la bouche pleine ! s'offusqua une nouvelle fois Hermione.

- J'ai toujours fait ça, répliqua Ron qui voulait essayer de manger tranquille sa brioche chocolatée.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer et puis, tu ne devrais pas en rire Harry ! Toi, au moins, tu as quelqu'un qui se comporte très bien, rajouta Hermione.

- Parce que je ne suis pas bien ! Je te signale que tu savais comment j'étais avant que tu ne sortes avec moi ! s'écria Ron tout en continuant de se tartiner quelque chose d'autre.

- Et alors ! On peut toujours garder espoir pour que tu changes pour moi, non, ce n'est pas possible… d'être un peu plus distingué !

- Hermione, dit une voix calme, Ron n'est pas prêt de changer sur ce point là, ça se voit bien ! rajouta Blaise en essayant d'être du côté de Ron, donc de Harry et donc du côté de son meilleur ami.

- Blaise, menaça Hermione en lui lançant un regard assassin, depuis quand as-tu été invité dans la conversation ? Jamais, alors tais-toi ! Ne te mêle pas de notre vie !

- Eh ! Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à mon fiancé ! s'exclama Pansy.

- Je ne suis pas ton fiancé, répliqua faiblement Blaise qui voyait la conversation dégénérée.

Luna continuait de manger, Théo s'était mis à observer Ginny qui discutait avec ses amies et Neville essayait de se faire tout petit pour éviter de se retrouver au centre d'une bagarre. Et bagarre, il y allait certainement en avoir une lorsque Pansy s'était levée pour être au-dessus de Hermione et que la gryffondor aussi. Drago lui, était toujours méfiant envers tout le monde et même envers le meilleur ami de son compagnon. Il était légèrement sur les nerfs de voir trop de monde entourer Harry.

C'est alors que Sévérus n'en put plus et arriva devant leur table.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! cria Sévérus, Parkinson, Granger, assis ! Et ne discutez pas ! J'enlève 50 points à gryffondor !

- Et 50 autres pour Serpentard, arriva Rémus pour défendre sa maison et aussi son filleul puisque Sévérus ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des broutilles à l'élu.

Sévérus allait répliquer mais se ravisa quand il vit le professeur Dumbledore le surveiller.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lupin est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais pas toi ! aboya alors Sévérus envers Sirius qui avait suivi l'autre maraudeur.

- J'allais pas rester tout seul à Grimmault sans mon Lunard, ajouta Patmol qui ne se démonta pas, ce qui exaspéra encore plus le professeur de potion.

- Ca ne…

- Silence ! siffla le loup, vous êtes pires que les élèves ! A vous donner en spectacle !

Le professeur Macgonnagal arriva alors devant le groupe puisque les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à régler le conflit. En effet, Hermione continuait de s'engueuler avec Pansy et même Blaise avait dû intervenir en faveur de Pansy.

Le professeur de métamorphose se mit alors à crier elle aussi alors que Sévérus et Sirius s'envoyaient des pics de plus en plus grossiers.

Tout à coup, Harry se tint le ventre : une crampe. Drago qui n'avait cessé de regarder à droite ou à gauche pour voir ce qui regardait trop longuement son Harry, tourna la tête vers lui et pâlit.

- Harry, dit une voix très inquiète alors que Harry avait toujours mal au ventre.

Le silence total alors fit place à la table et aux environs. Harry releva la tête, surpris de ce silence, et essaya de se lever de sa chaise. Alors qu'il était presque debout et après avoir poussé sa chaise, toujours sous le regard inquiet du veela, il tomba. Ramassé à temps par Sévérus qui se trouvait le plus proche de Harry à ce moment là. Sirius, très inquiet pour Harry, fit la seule chose pour laquelle il était extrêmement doué et commença à engueuler Servilus.

- Ne touche pas à mon filleul !

- Je te signale que c'est lui qui m'est tombé dans les bras Black !

Drago se retrouva très vite près de son compagnon et prit alors délicatement Harry, toujours inconscient des bras de son parrain et commença à se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Bien entendu, le groupe le suivit, toujours en continuant de crier.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Parkinson, cracha une Hermione furieuse de s'être laissée emportée et d'avoir rendu Harry inconscient.

Et la conversation continua de plus belle. Rémus, lui était devant avec Drago. Un Drago au teint très blafard. En bon loup, Rémus s'entoura avec Harry et Drago, des personnes faisant parties désormais de sa meute, d'une bulle antibruit, d'insonorisation, au grand bonheur du veela. Enfin, arrivés à l'infirmerie, Harry se réveilla pour se rendormir une minute plus tard. La nuit promettait d'être longue pour tout le monde. Mme Pomfresh devait faire une batterie de tests, car il était évident pour elle que Harry ne se serait jamais évanoui en entendant tout ce boucan, il en avait trop l'habitude.

Un peu plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin, le mage noir était heureux. Son messager de la Mort venait lui rendre visite à travers le miroir.

- Alors ?

- Tout marche comme prévu, maître, dit une voix nasillarde.

- Combien de temps ?

- A mon avis, pas très longtemps au rythme où ils vont.

- Bien, très bien… Que la partie commence Dumbledore ! dit le mage noir de nouveau seul, que je suis bête ! La partie est déjà commencée et tu ne le sais même pas encore Albus ! Combien de temps vas-tu mettre à t'en apercevoir avant la mort de Potter ? … Jouissif Nagini ? ajouta Voldemort après un sifflement du serpent, oui, tu as absolument raison, répondit-il en souriant.


	14. L'infirmerie

Nanou01 : contente de voir que ça te plait toujours !

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : oui, ça va aller mieux dans ce chapitre... maisil faut bien être triste pour être encore plus heureux après !

Zaika : merci !

Serenity444 : un jour, j'essaierai de faire un Sirius se faisant écraser par Sévérus, mais pour l'instant, ils sont en quelque sorte à égalité. Et puis, si Sévérus avait laissé Harry tomberpar terre, ce dernire aurait été blessé et là, son filleul aurait été encore moins content !

Love Gaara of the Sand : c'est vrai que Drago n'a pas encore la grande forme... mais, il ne va pas trop souffrir pour l'instant...

Lunenoire : mes touches d'ordinateurs vont rester scellées... A vous de voir ce que vous en pensez en lisant ce chapitre !

Bibiou : et peut-être que je vais être encore un petit peu sadique avec ce chapitre...

Isatis : c'est quand même assez rare que je m'arrête comme ça en fin de chapitre... et j'adore voir vos réactions et vos suppositions !

Nepheria4 : merci !

Stormtrooper : beaucoup de monde aime bien le Lucius de cette histoire... mais allez vous l'aimer autant que ça tout au long de l'histoire... En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, tout le monde essaie de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé !

Onarluca : ça c'est la question à mille galions !

Estelle02 : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

Konomu-imouto : peut-être que tu arriveras à voir une partie de tes questions dans ce chapitre !

Aurelie Malfoy : alors la voici !

Touraz : merci beaucoup !

Devine qui c'est ou Ahsura : et bien, il était temps de me laisser une petite review !

Vif d'or : on dirait que tu es le plus près de la vérité...

Tsuda : une vie à Poudlard pour Harry ne peut pas être tranquille... ce ne serait pas le Survivant sinon !

Gwladys Evans : ce chapitre va sûrement te remonter le moral !

Bayla : ce n'est que le début de l'intrigue avec Voldemort... alors pour l'instant, il va se réveiller. Normalement.

Lise261 : voilà un choix pertinent... et si c'était plus compliqué que ça ?

Bunny188 : et bien voilà, les puppies eyes ont bien marché... enfin, ça ne pourra pas tout le temps marcher comme ça non plus.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Maintenant, je crois que ce chapitre sera moins bien réussi que le précédent parce que au vue de vos reviews pour le dernier, je ne crois pas pouvoir réitérer l'exploit...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**14 – L'infirmerie**

Drago regarda Harry dormir la journée durant. Après avoir effectué une série de tests passant par le lancement de sorts devant montrer une maladie ou un sort, et par la prise de sang, PomPom convoqua tout le groupe.

- Bien, alors il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, commença l'infirmerie.

Drago grimaça et ses amis n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme aussi. Les professeurs Rogue, Lupin et Black étaient là aussi. Sirius avait réussi à quitter le chevet de son filleul une petite heure pour laisser le veela seul avec Harry… enfin, c'était plutôt Rémus qui avait une main de fer qui l'avait tiré de la pièce blanche.

- Commençons par la bonne, souffla le veela visiblement fatigué.

- Mr Potter n'est pas malade et n'a aucune maladie détectable, dit PomPom, maintenant, je veux que tout le monde se concentre et me retrace la journée de Mr Potter. Je pense que l'on peut commencer à partir de hier puisque aujourd'hui, il est ici.

- Bon, nous, on ne l'a vu qu'à partir du train…, dit Ron.

- Moi je l'ai vu avant, coupa Drago.

- On vous écoute, dit calmement le loup qui s'assit à côté du corps endormi en face du serpentard.

- Et bien, commença Drago en partant dans des souvenirs nettement plus heureux, tout d'abord, je me suis réveillé hier matin bien avant lui. Il était tellement beau endormi, avec ce petit sourire apaisant. Par Merlin, j'ai su à ce moment, que rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'être heureux avec cet ange à mes côtés. Et j'ai commencé par soulever légèrement le drap et son corps musclé m'est apparu. Vous savez Harry n'est vraiment pas du matin alors pour le réveiller, j'ai ma propre méthode : Harry est très réveillé une fois qu'on arrive à lui faire échapper un soupir de plaisir. Et le plus simple, c'est qu'il suffit que je pose ma bouche sur…

- Hé ! Mais ça va pas ! s'exclama Ron dont le visage avait pris une teinte rouge, on sait bien qu'il a dû mal à se réveiller ! On t'a pas demandé de décrire ces choses là, reprit Ron en pensant que ce genre d'images pourrait l'empêcher de manger de nouveau en face de Harry.

Les autres personnes étaient parties assez loin de la réalité en entendant la voix du veela passionnée et surtout sous le charme magique de Drago. Heureusement pour eux, Ron supportait très mal le veela et était donc moins enclin à se déconnecter sous la magie du veela.

- Mmm… ça doit, ça doit être ça le pouvoir attractif du veela, se justifia Hermione alors que ses joues étaient encore très chaudes.

- Bien. Mr Malefoy, pourriez-vous en venir au fait ?

- Et on ne demande pas de ce que vous faîtes dans l'intimité, rajouta Sévérus d'une voix très dure.

- Mon pauvre Harry, dit Sirius d'une voix compatissante ce qui lui attira les foudres du veela, un peu contrarié d'avoir été coupé de ses merveilleux souvenirs.

- Tu sais, si tu continues, tout le monde va vouloir réveiller Harry aussi ? rajouta Blaise qui avait toujours réussi à donner à son meilleur ami de bonnes justifications.

- Bien, alors on s'est levé, douché, mangé et on a fini nos valises, reprit Drago en balayant l'assistance d'un regard froid, la jalousie refaisant surface.

- Et vos valises, on aurait pu…

- Il ne devait rien avoir de dangereux puisque j'ai fini par faire celle de Harry. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de plier et de ranger des vêtements afin qu'ils ne se froissent pas dans la valise, répondit l'expert à l'infirmière.

- Mais, cela…

- Au manoir, aucune, je dis bien, aucune personne ne souhaite faire de mal à Potter, dit le professeur Rogue afin d'aider son filleul.

- C'est ce qu'on veut nous faire croire.

- Je crois qu'on devrait passer à la suite de la journée…

- Mais Rémus !

- Je fais confiance à la créature magique et au lien, Sirius, répondit le loup-garou, Lucius ne peut pas vouloir faire de mal à notre Harry.

- Et bien pas moi. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, continua Sirius buté.

- Alors tu ne me fais pas confiance… Harry fait parti de ma famille et si je voulais être vraiment sincère, il fait parti de ma meute et personne ne touche à un membre de la meute. Lucius, en tant que veela, doit penser aussi comme ça.

Sirius ne trouva plus à rien à ajouter, les yeux de Rémus avaient légèrement changé de couleur ce qui montrait que le loup n'était pas loin de sortir au grand jour.

- Et moi aussi, je fais parti de ta meute ? demanda d'une petite voix Sirius pour montrer à Rémus qu'il avait compris, bien qu'il était loin de l'assimiler pour les Malefoys.

- Bien sûr ! sourit Rémus.

- C'est touchant, lâcha sarcastiquement Sévérus.

- Toi aussi, tu pourrais en faire parti… un jour…

Un léger silence fit place mais une respiration difficile le détruisit et reporta l'attention de tous sur le lit de Harry. Ce dernier s'était agité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? secoua Drago l'infirmière.

- On dirait qu'il essaye de se sortir de quelque chose, dit d'une voix neutre PomPom.

- Mais on ne vous paye pas pour parler. Agissez ! Vous voyez bien qu'il… qu'il…

- Ne fait plus rien, finit Théo.

- Il s'est endormi, rajouta Hermione en tâtant le pouls de Harry.

- On dirait…

L'infirmière hésita en voyant le regard foudroyant de Drago se retourner très lentement vers elle.

- Je vous conseille de donner une réflexion juste, ajouta Sévérus en surveillant de près le veela.

- Je n'ai pas à être menacée dans Mon infirmerie ! Sinon, je vous mets tous dehors ! Y compris Môsieur le veela… Bien…

- Elle peut être terrifiante quand elle le souhaite, murmura Ron à la personne la plus proche de lui soit Pansy qui accorda alors, un point de justesse au gryffondor.

- … On dirait la réaction qu'a un enfant après une dépense trop importante de magie primaire.

- Lorsqu'ils utilisent leur magie instinctivement, ajouta Hermione.

- Effectivement.

- D'habitude, cela ne dure pas aussi longtemps, observa Sévérus.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi calé en bébés, rajouta Sirius en se moqua du professeur de potion.

- Ca suffit, siffla le veela qui ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute qui empêcherait alors à PomPom de finir ses explications.

- C'est sûrement parce que Monsieur Potter est presque adulte et possède déjà une quantité importante de magie. Donc, s'il a fait une « crise », son capital magique a dû être très endommagé… Ou alors, il a lui-même jeté un sort puissant. Ce qui paraît être plus probable.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer sa magie primaire ! s'exclama Drago qui tenait encore la main de Harry immobile dans sa main, on n'avait pas cours hier et aujourd'hui, il n'a même pas été jusque là !

- Cela doit donc dater d'hier. Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'un mouvement de baguette qu'il a effectué hier ?

- Non, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir, répondit Drago, une fois sur le quai je l'ai laissé au bons soins de ses amis gryffondors, rajouta le veela d'un ton sarcastique.

- Le seul risque que je peux entrevoir, c'est le fait que maman a encore failli l'étouffer pour lui dire bonjour, mais à part ça… et encore, jamais, il n'aurait eu besoin de sa magie ! répondit Ron.

- A un moment donné, Molly l'a emmené à l'écart, peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à ce moment là, rajouta Sirius pensif et pour une fois sérieux.

Ron était sur le point de répliquer de façon véhémente que sa mère ne ferait rien contre Harry. Mais, Rémus intervint en exprimant ce que tout le monde pensait : Molly n'aurait jamais pu dire quelque chose à Harry au point qu'il se mette en colère au point de s'épuiser magiquement et que Harry n'avait pas dû avoir à lancer des sorts. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux amis présents de Harry, amis qui s'étaient bien multipliés depuis son union avec le veela. Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Euh à rien… enfin…

- Mlle Granger. Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée devant nous, répliqua Sévérus qui en avait déjà marre de ses élèves.

- Quand on y repense… dit d'une voix hésitante la gryffondor, la journée n'a pas été très plaisante pour Harry. Ron ! Je te signale que dès qu'il est arrivé à notre niveau, tu l'as engueulé pour s'être uni à Drago de façon aussi rapide ! D'ailleurs, je crois que tu as continué à l'engueuler de s'être uni tout court.

- C'est-à-dire que… et bien…

Ron ne savait plus trop comment se justifiait surtout en face du veela.

- Et bien ! J'étais surtout en colère qu'il ne m'ait rien dit avant que j'ai dû l'apprendre par la Gazette !

- Si jamais…

- C'est étrange, dit Théodore, on n'a rien entendu sur le quai. Et pourtant, Weasley, même sans gueuler, tu n'es pas un maître de la discrétion.

- Exact, se reprit Drago, alors ?

- A dire vrai, Harry a dû s'englober d'une boule d'insonorisation avant même de nous atteindre, puis une fois calmé et toujours souriant, Harry a rejoint Molly pour lui parler en aparté… mais après…

- Après, il n'y a rien de passionnant, coupa Ginny, oui, j'ai un peu écouté la conversation entre maman et Harry. Elle lui a juste fait part de son inquiétude au sujet de l'union, mais Harry lui a dit qu'il était consentant, et même plus. Elle a sourit et a laissé Harry monter dans le train, en lançant une petite réflexion qui fit sourire Harry à propos du fait d'avoir effectivement été intraitable et très patient. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment…

- Sur le fait de s'unir, ajouta Sirius, après tout, Harry est quelqu'un de très… innocent. Enfin, je ne sais même pas comment il a pu…

- Je ne l'ai pas forcé !

- Ca je le sais bien, même moi, j'ai pu voir qu'il était heureux à tes côtés, soupira Sirius.

- Et si on revenait au cas de Mr Potter en ce moment même, reprit PomPom qui voulait soigner son patient, car ce n'est clairement pas un sort d'insonorisation de quelques minutes qui lui a pompé son énergie.

- Dans le train, rien d'anormal, après au banquet…

- Le vieux timbré nous a demandé de nous mélanger, lança Drago en oubliant son langage.

- Sinon, euh… et bien Harry était à côté de nous et à côté de Goyle aussi. Tout s'est bien passé… de toute façon, on était trop choqué pour se disputer, rajouta Ron…

- Ou plutôt, pour manger, reprit Blaise, oui ça s'est bien passé. Crabbe est allé jusqu'à servir les gens autour de lui en jus de citrouille. De toute façon, aucun serpentard n'oserait faire quelque chose d'incorrect en public. Ca, c'est du ressort des gryffondors.

- Mr Zambini… Mr Weasley, j'ai vu aussi ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grande salle. Mais, c'est vrai que vous étiez tous choqués. Ce matin, la différence était flagrante.

La conversation n'avait mené à rien. Le groupe dû quitter l'infirmière pour aller dormir car demain, les cours continuaient pour eux.

Harry dormait toujours et PomPom avait déclaré que c'était d'un sommeil réparateur. La nuit, Sévérus avait veillé sur Drago et Harry. Il ne désirait pas avoir une crise avec Narcissa.

- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda tout bas Sévérus.

- Non, pourquoi le saurais-je mon ami ? demanda le directeur qui venait d'entrer.

- Et bien vous savez ! A propos de vous-savez-quoi, rajouta Sévérus qui faisait croire à un Albus qu'il connaissait le secret.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Tom tuerait Harry à distance, répondit Albus visiblement très fatigué par une journée d'explications sur l'état de Harry au premier ministre, et si ce n'est pas lui… alors cela doit être naturel, ajouta-t-il puisque ce dernier n'avait pas assisté à la réunion en fin d'après-midi.

- Oui, il préférerait tuer lui-même le gamin, ajouta Sévérus qui savait que ce soir serait la meilleure occasion pour découvrir ce que le directeur et le Lord lui cachaient.

- Bien sûr, pour montrer à tous que son pouvoir est inégalé. Et puis, il faut bien qu'il accomplisse la…

- Albus ! s'exclama une voix ravie de voir le directeur.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle a bien de la chance d'être un bon médecin sinon je l'aurais moi-même découpé en petits morceaux, pensa très fort Sévérus, j'y étais presque… que doit accomplir le Lord en rapport avec le gosse et sa mort ? J'y arriverai… A vrai dire, c'est très excitant de découvrir un petit secret.

- Bonne nuit Sévérus, lança Albus qui s'était entretenu avec l'infirmière qui lui avait dit que l'évanouissement d'Harry était tout à fait naturel.

- Bonne n… atten… tant pis, une prochaine fois, murmura Sévérus en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil qu'il avait demandé à un elfe.

Le matin, Drago se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, courbaturé par une nuit à moitié assis sur le fauteuil et à moitié allongé sur le lit. Néanmoins, le veela oublia tous ses petits soucis de dos lorsqu'il entendit son gryffondor remuer et grommelait dans son sommeil comme lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux au Manoir et qu'il fallait le réveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, minutes pendant lesquelles, Drago avait inconsciemment arrêté de respirer, Harry se réveilla. Le gryffondor regarda autour de lui et se lança :

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- …

- Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Le Survivant n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, le veela venait juste se jeter sur son compagnon et l'embrassait. Sur le point d'étouffer, Drago relâcha son compagnon visiblement soulagé.

- Et si tu me disais pourquoi je me retrouve encore une fois à l'infirmerie ? redemanda Harry qui visiblement ne se souvenait plus de rien.

- Vous vous êtes évanouis, répondit Sévérus très réveillé par des bruits épouvantables de succion.

- Ah bon ?

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda Drago.

- En pleine forme ! répondit Harry en souriant, bon, on est quel jour ? demanda-t-il, très habitué à ce genre de réveil.

- Mardi, répondit Drago, mais, tu ne vas pas aller en cours. On ne sait jamais…

- Je vais très bien, dit Harry qui voyait poindre la protection du veela.

- Mais…

- Ah ! PomPom, Mr Potter s'est réveillé, je vais vous laisser, dit très vite Sévérus qui ne voulait pas entendre une dispute « conjugale ».

- Merci. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller au bureau de Mr le directeur. Mme Malefoy est ici et voudra sûrement voir son fils, qui lui va rester avec Mr Potter, le temps que je lui pose quelques petites questions.

- Mère vient ici ? demanda Drago surpris.

- Apparemment, elle a été très bien renseignée, rajouta Sévérus en allant chercher Narcissa.

Harry s'était sentit un peu coupable puisqu'à cause de lui, Narcissa avait dû se déplacer à Poudlard et elle n'avait sûrement pas que ça à faire. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce sentiment car l'infirmière avait commencer à lancer des sorts. Puis, PomPom lui avait demandé de quoi il se souvenait.

- Et bien, juste de la conversation très agitée à table, puis, j'ai eu un peu chaud et j'ai eu mal au ventre et puis là, c'est le trou noir… Mais, maintenant, je vais très bien, je peux y aller ? demanda de nouveau Harry en s'étant levé de son lit sous l'œil réprobateur de Drago et de l'infirmière.

- Vous dîtes que vous avez eu mal au ventre ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Euh… enfin, c'était plutôt une crampe, ce n'était rien du tout, reprit Harry qui voulait quitter cette pièce toujours trop blanche à son goût.

- Bonjour Harry, Drago, Mme Pomfresh. Je suis venu vous voir pour éclairer des petites choses. Après tout, avoir une crampe et s'évanouir sont tout sauf pas rien, dit Narcissa qui venait tout juste d'arriver, il y a peut-être deux ou trois petites choses que vous ignorez à propos de notre famille.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda Harry dont la curiosité avait été attisée, au fait bonjour.

- Savez-vous comment les couples de veela mâles peuvent avoir des descendants ? reprit Narcissa d'une voix chaleureuse.

Harry n'en avait aucune idée, et pire, il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était possible. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.


	15. Vie de famille impossible

Nanou01 : alors la voici ! (légèrement en retard)

Bibiou : bah, je crois que je vais continuer quand même, après tout, je ne vois pas en quoi ça gène... Surtout que je n'ai pas vu un gros écriteau rouge sur lequel c'était interdit... à mon avis, avant de me supprimer, ils me donneront un avertissement, et là, je changerai... Et sinon, tu es sûr que Harry est enceint ?

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : voilà quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas abuser... Et pour ce qui est de Nagini, c'est que je vois le serpent comme le meilleur copain à Voldy et comme il parle fourchelang et moi pas, je ne retranscris pas ses pensées, c'est juste suggéré...

Alfgard : vraiment ?

Lise261 : merci !

Bunny188 : intéressante comme théorie... mais, je te laisse découvrir ce à quoi j'ai pensé...

Onarluca : je n'ajouterais rien à part de lire ce chapitre...

Konomu-imouto : excellente question !

Akira : merci et ne m'en veux pas !

Adenoide : pour mon propre bien... arrête d'être si douée dans la divination !

Phenixmiyavi : sûre de quoi ??

Lilyp : pas de commentaire à ajouter...

Lunenoire : reste plus qu'à lire le chapitre !

Stromtrooper : je vois que tu t'intéresse beaucoup à la réaction de Lucius... mais, en tout cas, il n'intervient pas dans ce chapitre... une autre fois...

Zaika : merci d'être toujours présente.

Dark Ella : voilà une review réfléchie, alors quelle thèse vas-tu adopter à la suite de ce chapitre ?

Spicy marmelade : vraiment ?

Vif d'or : bien écrit !

Mamou : no comment... tout est dans le chapitre !

Mailyn : hé, hé... pas bête...

Touraz : merci beaucoup !

Yupenda : contente de te faire rire ! Et que le reste te plaise aussi !

Tsuda : et là c'est le drame...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. Désolé du retard mais un incident à la patinoir m'a un peu privé de ma main gauche pour écrire alors taper à une main à l'ordi, c'est pas cool. Sinon, j'espère pouvoir mettre un chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais si je n'y arrive pas le prochain sera pour la rentrée scolaire.

Alors bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes !

I wish you a Merry Christmas ! Et une bonne année (si je ne reposte pas d'ici là) !

**15 – Vie de famille impossible**

- Pardon ? lâcha Harry, plus que surpris.

- Apparemment, vous ignoriez que malgré le fait que Drago vous ai choisi comme compagnon, cela n'empêchera pas d'avoir un héritier Malefoy, rajouta Narcissa sur un ton assez doux, voyez-vous la magie veela est une magie puissante et assez puissante pour permettre à un homme d'avoir des enfants. Bien entendu, cette magie est dû à celle du veela et elle agît donc sur le compagnon… Enfin, vous devez vous en… doutez… au vue de vos positions… mmm… lorsque vous êtes en privé… Bref, cela se passe comme pour le cas de la femme. La magie permet de modifier votre organisme afin qu'il reçoive un fœtus. Cela peut être fatiguant pour la personne enceinte, mais cela ne dure que très peu de temps. Bien entendu, l'homme possède les même symptômes que la femme portant un enfant. Soit, les vomissements au début de la grossesse.

Harry était resté stupéfait, et pas seulement à cause du discours de Narcissa mais surtout, par une question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis le début de la conversation.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Harry en plantant son regard dans celui de son veela.

- Euh…

- Tu le savais. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? demanda Drago qui rêvait déjà à une tête blonde aux yeux verts.

- Qu'est-ce que… Mais tout voyons ! s'exclama Harry hors de lui qu'on lui cache de telles informations sur son propre corps, nous nous serions protégés !

- Quoi ?

- Protégés, Drago.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago qui avait peur de connaître la réponse.

- Mais, parce que…

- Revelatorio, lança PomPom pour mettre fin à la conversation.

La lueur enveloppant Harry s'intensifia et finit par se stabiliser en une lueur blanche. Drago était de nouveau en plein rêve et impatient en attendant le verdict. Narcissa, heureuse au début de son entrée dans l'infirmerie, resta pensive, repensant à la réaction de son futur gendre. Et PomPom exprima le diagnostic.

- Il est inutile de s'en faire maintenant, Harry, vous n'êtes pas enceint. Le malaise n'est pas dû à ceci. Il ne me restera plus qu'à vous surveiller et voir si cet évanouissement se reproduira ou pas. Après tout, vos vacances n'ont pas été reposantes. Vous pouvez sortir. … Mmm… je vous laisse, dit très vite l'infirmière en sentant une certaine tension dans l'air.

Harry suivit PomPom des yeux en se disant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait l'infirmière sortir aussi vite de son endroit préféré et surtout quitter aussi vite un patient. Néanmoins, il était soulagé : il n'attendait pas d'enfant. Malheureusement, Drago était lui, énormément déçu et le soupir qu'avait laissé échapper Harry n'était pas passé inaperçu.

- Pourquoi ? redemanda Drago d'une voix dure, tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?

- Non, j'adore les enfants, dit Harry heureux de pouvoir sortir.

- Alors, tu n'en veux pas, ajouta Drago qui essayait de comprendre.

- Je… je… ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça…

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu en veux ou pas !

- Pas maintenant !

- Ah ! Enfin, nous y sommes ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! lança Drago furieux et blessé.

- Hein ! ne put que dire Harry qui n'avait pas compris la logique intérieure du veela.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux gris du veela et Narcissa décida de quitter très discrètement les lieux afin de laisser le couple gérer leur crise.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! ajouta Harry, l'amour et avoir un enfant plus tard sont deux choses différentes, je croyais que tu avais compris que je t'aimais, ajouta Harry d'une voix plus douce en prenant le visage de son amant entre ses doigts fins.

- Je ne comprends pas… Ma nature de veela me pousse à te rendre heureux mais aussi à procréer.

- Je suis heureux, mais nous sommes trop jeunes pour avoir un enfant. Et puis, on est encore à l'école et c'est la guerre. Je refuse de faire naître un innocent dans ce monde.

- Je…

- Drago, coupa Harry d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse, promets-moi de ne pas me mettre enceint. Promets-le moi.

- Harry, ça… ça ne marche pas comme ça, dit Drago dans un murmure, ma magie, la magie veela, agît lorsque le désir de fonder une famille et de créer un lien encore plus fort avec son compagnon sont devenus incontrôlables. La magie explose dans l'acte et… et neuf mois plus tard, un bébé arrive ! finit-il de dire en souriant.

- On vient juste de s'unir, pourquoi forger un lien plus fort ?

- …

- Drago… prononça Harry en craignant les paroles du serpentard.

- Tu… j'ai failli mourir d'une peine d'amour, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, répondit Drago, les traits douloureux s'affichant sur son visage.

- Je t'aime. Je te demande une seule chose : réprime ce désir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Je t'appartiens, tu le sais et je ne te quitterai pas, ajouta Harry en disant toutes les phrases que le veela avait besoin d'entendre pour se rassurer et ainsi éviter de forger un lien plus puissant en enfantant.

- …

- Les circonstances… reprit Harry qui voulait se faire comprendre.

- Ah ! Les circonstances ! se moqua Drago, il n'y a pas de circonstances qui tiennent ici. Tu ne comprends rien, notre enfant sera un enfant de l'amour !

- C'est la guerre, dit Harry buté.

- Et je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu n'as plus rien avoir avec cette guerre Harry ! Je te protège ! Finis la guerre pour toi et pour notre future famille. La guerre ne te concerne plus. Alors, maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas une famille avec moi ?

- Et mes amis ? ajouta Harry qui ne voulait toujours pas parler de la prophétie avec son compagnon.

Un silence s'abattit entre les murs blancs. Drago, dont l'orgueil avait finalement resurgit face au mutisme de Harry, lui parla franchement :

- Si j'en veux maintenant, j'en aurais.

Harry n'en put plus et sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé, claquant la porte, et laissant Drago stupéfait.

- Mais quel crétin ! Tout compte fait, il n'a pas changé du serpent débile qu'il était avant. Je ne dois pas tomber enceint, se murmura Harry à lui-même, comment je pourrais battre Tom avec un ventre tout rond ? Un enfant… alors, je pourrais avoir une vraie famille rien qu'à moi… Mais quel crétin ce Drago ! Il a tout gâché ! … enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas entièrement de sa faute… Bon demi-tour… allons voir Sirius, lui, il saura quoi faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva devant les appartements de son parrain, qui squattait en réalité l'appartement du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Sirius en prenant son filleul dans ses bras.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir eu le droit de sortir ? demanda Rémus, les pieds sur terre.

- Oui, dit Harry en souriant, PomPom m'a donné la permission… même si elle ne sait pas encore ce que c'était. Mais, bon, ça ne devait être rien d'inquiétant… Juste de la fatigue !

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais tu le vois bien Moony, il est en pleine forme le futur papa ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Rémus, Sirius… aurais-tu par hasard été Patmol autour de l'infirmerie ?

- Rien qu'une minute, répondit Sirius toujours souriant.

- C'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu n'étais pas très pressé d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- C'est merveilleux Harry ! Un maraudeur junior junior ! continua Sirius, ignorant légèrement le professeur Lupin qui continuait de parler.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

- Ca ne peut pas être ça, réfléchis Sirius. Il nous a dit que PomPom ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était évanoui, rajouta Rémus en voyant la gène de Harry, bien, veux-tu une tasse de thé ? Et installe-toi !

- Merci, dit Harry soulagé.

- Pas de petit maraudeur junior junior ? demanda les yeux implorants de Sirius.

- Non, dit Harry.

- Junior junior ?

- Sirius, dit Harry exaspéré légèrement.

- Dommage, rajouta Sirius, ça aurait pu être merveilleux de voir un tout petit bout de choux se balader dans tout le château…

- Sirius, réprimanda Rémus qui voyait que son filleul avait quelque chose à dire, que fais-tu là Harry ? Et tout seul, j'aurais cru que Mr Malefoy ne t'aurait pas lâché d'une semelle après l'incident.

- Je suis parti… C'est à cause des bébés, expliqua Harry, … euh… Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu tuer Voldemort en étant enceint ! cria Harry qui avait vraiment besoin de parler, il ne comprend rien, c'est vrai quoi, tout d'abord il ne me dit même pas que je peux tomber enceint et en plus, il m'en veut de ne pas en vouloir tout de suite. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien faire, en gros, avec ses explications, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire… Et il en veut ! gémit Harry en se plongeant alors dans sa tasse de thé.

- Allons Harry ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, dit Sirius en lui tapotant le dos, il n'est pas au courant de la prophétie, ajouta Sirius dont les oreilles de chien possédaient une ouïe très fine et surtout un Sirius très curieux, surtout autour du bureau directorial.

- Il ne veut pas que je participe à la guerre, dit Harry.

- Il veut te protéger, et sans la prophétie… c'est difficile à comprendre, ajouta Rémus qui avait toujours su tous les secrets de Sirius.

- Je ne peux pas lui dire, il va me surprotéger… il serait même capable d'aller voir Voldemort tout seul et aller le tuer, ou alors, nous faire enfuir de l'Angleterre, se justifia Harry.

- Et bien, tu y as réfléchi !

- Alors ?

- Je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner Harry, ajouta Rémus, et pour te dire, j'aimerais beaucoup que Drago te surprotège encore plus, tu en as besoin. Mais, je ne crois pas que tu puisses participer à la guerre comme tu le souhaites si Drago n'est pas au courant de ton rôle. Après tout, tu redouteras tout le temps le fait que Drago puisse la découvrir à ton insu. Et je sais que c'est déjà le cas avec tes meilleurs amis à qui tu n'as rien dit.

- Bon, tu as encore le temps, dit Sirius pour remonter le moral des troupes, Rémus est trop protecteur ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas son compagnon ! ajouta Sirius faisant sourire son filleul, sinon, pour le bébé, tu lui as dit que tu en voulais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius espérant toujours un junior junior.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry tout sourire, mais, je crois que mes paroles sont entrées et ressorties aussitôt. Merci, ça m'a fait du bien d'en avoir parlé.

- Mmm… je dirais plutôt crié… tu sais que tu pouvais le faire dans une salle vide, ajouta Sirius en faisant un air grave, mais assez drôle au final.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, ah oui, je viens d'y penser, ajouta Harry, si tu en veux un bébé à ce point,

tu peux en faire un, non ? Je crois qu'il suffit d'une potion… bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir Drago, après tout, je ne veux pas le quitter et je crois qu'on devra manger avec sa mère… ajouta Harry en sortant en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Inutile de me regarder comme ça Patmol… Il n'en est pas question !

- …

- Non, ajouta Rémus sous les yeux de chien battu de Sirius.

- On pourrait demander à Rogue…

- …

- Hé Rémus ! Pour la potion uniquement ! ajouta Sirius en voyant un éclair de lucidité chez le loup.

- Oui, oui, mais non… Allez, sortons d'ici, nous devrions aller manger… tu n'as pas faim ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis… dit Sirius pensif en prenant sous ses bras Lunard.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'infirmerie, Drago s'était repris. D'ailleurs, il était en colère ! C'est à cause de lui que Harry était parti. Son côté Malefoy ne l'admettait pas mais son côté veela ne pouvait le nier : sa dernière phrase avait été de trop. En y repensant bien, Harry avait bien dit qu'il voulait des enfants avec lui, mais pas tout de suite… Certains de ses arguments étaient relativement valables : l'école, la jeunesse… et puis, était-il prêt à partager son Harry avec un enfant ? … Fallait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait encore… Et par Salazard ! Où as-t-il bien pu aller ? Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser sortir, après tout, il était encore convalescent… Comment as-t-il pu blesser son compagnon à ce point ! Drago était furax ! Contre lui, contre Harry (son côté Malefoy oblige) et contre cette stupide infirmière qui n'avait pas trouvé ce qui clochait chez son compagnon ! Et peut-être sa mère qui lui avait donné de faux espoirs ! Sa magie explosa ainsi que ses coups de pieds et poings. L'infirmerie était désormais un champ de bataille. Et maintenant, il était toujours là, assis sur un morceau de chaise, l'autre étant parti de l'autre côté de la salle, et la main ensanglantée.

- Et après on dit que les Serpentards se contrôlent parfaitement ! dit une voix légèrement amusée et un peu inquiète.

- Harry ! s'exclama de façon posée l'héritier Malefoy surpris de le revoir.

- Montre-moi, ordonna Harry en prenant la main blessée de son veela, et bien, ce n'est pas beau… Voyons voir… Ah ! Je crois que c'est ça ! lança Harry fier de lui et brandissant une fiole bleue.

- Tu crois ? demanda Drago inquiet.

- Oui, c'est celle que PomPom me met toujours sur les blessures qui saignent, ça arrête les saignements et forme une belle croûte, il y en a une autre qui permet de guérir totalement, mais je crois que c'est enfermé dans une armoire spéciale grande blessure, ajouta Harry, en tout cas, il me semble bien qu'elle est bleue…

- Te sembles ?

- Ou alors, elle était peut-être verte… ou turquoise… oh, je sais plus… bon, de toute façon, il n'y a que des potions pour guérir ici, ça ne lui fera rien… autant essayer.

- Hé Potter ! s'exclama Drago en essayant de reprendre sa main, tu parles tout haut ! Et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Alors, laisse tomber, la guérison naturelle marche très bien elle aussi.

- Oh, ne fais pas ton bébé ! Ca ne te fera pas de mal… et puis, pourquoi te voudrais-je du mal ? Bon, allons-y… Mais arrête de bouger !

- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas content de la conversation de tout à l'heure.

- Hein ?

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi lent… Harry, je suis désolé pour…

- C'est rien, répliqua Harry qui se sentait peut-être un petit peu plus coupable chaque jour envers Drago à propos de la prophétie, ah voilà ! Tu vois, c'était la bonne !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas rassurant Harry, je peux même voir ton soulagement !

- Ca, ce n'est pas nouveau Drago, ajouta Harry en faisant un bisou sur la plaie, puis sur la joue du veela.

- C'est vrai, murmura Drago en prenant derechef les lèvres si tentantes de son compagnon qui lui était revenu.

…

- Mmm, se racla une gorge, je vois que tout a été dit… ou plutôt lancé. Il me semble que c'est l'heure du repas, et comme je suis là...

- On arrive de suite mère, dit Drago en prenant Harry par la taille et affichant son bonheur.

Harry rougissait toujours et Narcissa se dirigea vers les cachots pour un repas en famille. Tout à coup, Harry s'arrêta, inquiet.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Drago, encore plus inquiet alors que son compagnon pâlissait.

- On…

- Quoi ? Dis-moi Harry ? Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir…

- On devrait peut-être remettre l'infirmerie en bon état… PomPom va nous tuer en la voyant comme ça ! ajouta Harry toujours inquiet.

Drago se mit alors à rire, un rire amusé mélangé à celui du soulagement.

- T'inquiètes pas Amour, les elfes sont faits pour ça !

- Drago ! Les elfes ne devraient…

- Jeunes hommes ! Souhaitez-vous faire attendre Sévérus ? dit Narcissa re-motivant les troupes pour la direction des cachots, ce qui indiquait très clairement lequel des deux maux ils préféraient recevoir.

La petite famille continua alors sa route. Tout allait de nouveau bien.


	16. Reprise des cours

**Bonnée année et bonne santé à tous et à toutes !**

**Désolé du retard... Sinon, vous n'aurez pas les réponses à vos reviews car je les avais écrites, mais au moment de sauver les changements, le site à buggé et je n'ai pas le courage de les réécrire. Mais, comme toujours, c'est un plaisir de lire vos avis et vos espérances.**

En gros, ce que je vous répondais, c'est que bien que Harry n'est pas enceint, l'histoire est loin d'être finie et il peut se passer pas mal de choses... j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient déçus. Apparemment, dans ce chapitre, deux au moins d'entre vous, s'attendaient à voir Rogue, alors je sais pas pourquoi vous avez pensé ça ou alors je ne vois plus l'endroit où je l'ai laissé entendre (et je n'ai pas le courage de me relire encore une fois...), bref, dans ce chapitre, Rogue apparaît mais pas à la manière que vous auriez sûrement souhaité. Néanmoins, dans le prochain chapitre, ça va bouger et Sévérus en sera la star...

Désolé de ne pas réécrire les réponses et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! **

**16 – Reprise des cours**

Tandis que Harry partageait un moment de famille avec Narcissa et à son léger désarroi, avec Sévérus, Hermione et Ron se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Et en voyant les dégâts, décidèrent de se rendre directement à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Ron y étant allé une fois, essaya de se rappeler quel tableau pouvait bien être celui de la salle commune de la plupart des mangemorts.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, à rôder ? demanda une voix appartenant à un septième année.

- On se balade, c'est interdit ? répliqua Ron.

- Dans les cachots ? Ben voyons ! Arrêtes de nous prendre pour des débiles Weasley. Que cherchez-vous ?

- Ou plutôt qui cherchez-vous ? demanda une autre voix.

- Exact, Théo, alors ? demanda à nouveau Blaise.

- Harry, répondit Hermione.

- Il est sorti ? demanda Blaise.

- Apparemment, ajouta la gryffondor, alors ? Vous l'avez vu ?

- Non… sinon, on aurait su qu'il était sorti, on n'a pas vu non plus Drago… Vous avez été voir à l'appartement ?

- Oui, dit Ron.

- De toute façon, s'ils sont ensembles, tout va bien. Peut-être qu'ils veulent justement un peu d'intimité, proposa Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil aux autres, … si on le voit avant vous, on vous fait signe.

- Ok, pareil pour nous, ajouta Hermione en retournant dans des couloirs certainement plus chauffés.

- Mais Hermione chérie ! Pourquoi leur avoir…

- Ecoute, ils se sont inquiétés pour Harry… enfin, surtout pour Drago, mais bon… donc, maintenant, ce ne sont plus des ennemis, et même des amis !

- Les amis de nos amis sont nos amis, dicta Ron.

- Ah voilà l'homme que j'aime ! s'exclama Hermione en l'embrassant.

- Mais, Harry ne les considère peut-être pas comme ses amis, ajouta Ron ce qui provoqua un énième haussement d'épaule de Hermione, il n'empêche, tu ne leur as pas dit dans quel état était l'infirmerie...

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, non ?

- En effet, répondit Ron pensif, … surtout que l'on ne sait pas toujours dans quel camp ils sont : Malefoy ou Harry… J'en conclus donc, que tu ne leur fais pas totalement confiance.

Hermione ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie.

- Me voilà plus rassuré, murmura alors Ron.

Dans l'après-midi, tout le groupe se retrouva dans la grande salle pour les devoirs et surtout pour les cours que Harry devait rattraper.

- Et ça, ce sont les parchemins d'histoire de la magie, finit par dire Seamus en tendant 5 parchemins.

- C'est pas possible… gémit Harry en se prenant la tête avec ses mains, je pourrais jamais finir avant la fin du week-end, et comment ça se fait que tu as pris tout ça comme notes ? On ne dort plus dans ce cours en septième année ? … Non, parce qu'il faut me le dire, j'essaierai de me faire exploser un chaudron en cours de potion puisque ces deux cours se succèdent ? demanda Harry très inquiet.

- Non, non, tu peux toujours dormir… enfin, toi, tu dois mettre au point les matchs de quidditch, mais bon, ça, euh… ce sont… les notes de Hermione, murmura Seamus à l'oreille du gryffondor.

- Ah… elle a dû s'endormir elle aussi… d'habitude, elle en fait beaucoup plus.

- Je m'inquiétais pour mon ami, répondit la préfet-en-chef, et pourquoi est-ce Seamus qui a mes notes alors que je ne te les avais passé qu'à toi Ron chéri ? demanda Hermione avec ses yeux perçants.

- Tu nous en veux ? demanda Neville pas vraiment conscient de la boulette.

- Quoi ! J'y crois pas… mais combien de personnes ne prennent pas leurs notes ? s'offusqua Hermione, même toi Neville ?

Le dit Neville baissa la tête, après tout, il avait bien d'autres choses à penser ou d'autre Ginny à penser…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Amour, reprit Ron en enlaçant son Amour, c'est parce que c'est le début de l'année, il n'y a pas encore grand chose à faire… après ils ne les prendront plus.

- Non, c'est vrai, continua Seamus.

- On ne prendra que les résumés que tu fais avant les examens, ajouta Dean.

Hermione prit alors un grand bol d'oxygène et décida d'ignorer les gryffondors et se retourna vers Harry qui avait la tête bien ailleurs que dans ses parchemins, et c'étaient plutôt ses lèvres qui étaient collées contre d'autres. Pendant ce temps, l'échange des gryffondors n'avait pas échappé à Théodore Nott et aux autres serpentards.

- Et c'est possible d'avoir ces résumés pour nous aussi ? demanda Pansy.

- Oui, répondit Ron.

- Ca fera 50 gallions, ajouta Seamus.

- Par personne.

- Eh !

- Une chose à ajouter Goyle ? demanda Dean qui appréciait de plus en plus la fainéantise des serpys pour le cours de Binns.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde rejoignit leurs dortoirs et Harry la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago. Drago se sentait enfin bien, après un dur début de semaine, il avait enfin son gryffon auprès de lui, dans un lit qui n'était pas un lit d'hôpital et donc un lit où il ne risquait pas de tomber par terre.

Le mois de septembre passa très vite, et le mois d'octobre un peu moins, les élèves commençaient déjà à compter les jours avant les vacances et avant la fête d'Halloween. Un semblant de paix s'était installé à Poudlard depuis le mélange des maisons et l'amitié qui se liait de plus en plus entre les serpentards et les gryffondors. De plus, la Gazette répertoriait peu d'attaques de mangemorts. Bref, on aurait pu croire que la guerre n'avait jamais commencé. Néanmoins, les élèves ne s'ennuyaient pas… loin de là, et cela grâce aux Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. Bien que toutes les sorties au Pré-au-Lard avaient été annulées et que le courrier était filtré puisque les produits Weasley étaient considérés dangereux pour la survie du château (et surtout au bien-être du concierge), plusieurs élèves profitaient des chocolats pour permettre de sécher certains cours ou encore pour prendre des photos de professeurs qui apparaissaient en sous-vêtements sur les photos. Bien entendu, certains avaient essayé sur les élèves, et en particulier sur Harry et Drago, ainsi que Blaise et Hermione, mais ceux-ci avaient réservé à l'avance le bracelet contenant le contre-sort, vendu aussi par les jumeaux.

Au grand désarroi de Rusard, il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où pouvait provenir la fuite qui rendait l'ouverture de la porte de son appartement et son appartement lui-même très dangereux pour sa survie, et pire encore pour la survie de sa boule de poil préférée.

Une nouvelle journée débutait en ce mois d'octobre. Une nouvelle journée où le cours de potion permettait aux élèves de Gryffondor de perdre des points.

- Longdubat, soupira une nouvelle fois Sévérus, à quoi sert l'algue marine que vous tenez ?

- Euh… à…

- Oui, et si on passait les bégaiements et que l'on passait à la phrase intéressante… bien que je crois que cela ne sera pas possible si cela sort de votre bouche, s'agaça Sévérus.

- A accélérer la réaction, monsieur.

- Et quelle réaction est en train de se produire dans votre chaudron à l'heure actuelle ? demanda Sévérus qui se trouvait très pédagogique aujourd'hui.

- Elle bout fortement, professeur, répondit Neville qui ne voyait pas encore le problème.

Tout à coup, la lumière se fit et Neville posa les algues sur sa table de travail et relit alors les instructions. Les algues n'arrivaient qu'à la seconde ligne. Il en avait encore loupé une.

- Merci bien Monsieur Longdubat, j'ai déjà atteint mon cota d'élèves à l'infirmerie, et pire encore, celui des chaudrons pulvérisés, ajouta Sévérus qui s'employa à s'occuper des autres élèves, Potter... 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et inutile d'ouvrir votre bouche, vous n'aviez qu'à vous laver les oreilles ce matin, posez-moi ces algues tout de suite et regardez les instructions.

Harry Potter fulminait de rage, c'était la troisième fois que Rogue lui enlevait des points. Et dire que les gryffondors pensaient que depuis qu'il était le compagnon de son filleul, il enlèverait moins de points ! Aujourd'hui, c'était l'hécatombe… Peut-être s'était-il fait jeter par une femme ? … Absurde ! Comment aurait-il pu en avoir ! … Voldemort, alors ? Bref, Harry n'était vraiment plus à sa potion et il en voulait aussi à Drago qui continuait toujours à sourire à son petit malheur du jour… Mais, après tout, lui aussi avait une âme serpentarde… Peut-être qu'il ne saurait pas faire gagner des points à sa maison en potion, mais, au moins, il ferait en sorte que Drago ennuie Rogue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps de Drago lui criait d'aller rejoindre son compagnon… Il n'était qu'à deux mains de lui, il lui suffisait d'arrêter sa potion et de prendre dans ses bras le magnifique corps de son amour et de le réchauffer : ainsi, il ne serait pas aussi triste que ça…

Mais non, Drago était un Malefoy, et en cours… enfin, en cours de potion, il ne pouvait pas s'afficher avec son Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était remis à penser à Voldemort et aux morts qu'il continuait à semer derrière lui et qu'il avait déjà semé.

Drago essaya d'éplucher ses racines le plus finement possible mais le veela en lui souffrait en même temps que son compagnon.

- Maudit parrain, marmonna Drago, c'est à cause de lui que Harry est triste et en plus, je ne peux pas aller le conforter pour « la bienséance de son cours »…. « Je ne tolèrerai pas dans mon cours, une ébauche à la luxure, Drago » dixit mon merveilleux parrain… Comme si réconforter mon gryffondor menait au sexe… bon, c'est vrai qu'il faut bien que je lui fasse des petits bisous pour le réconforter… c'est pas la luxure ça… Bon, je vais l'aider à faire au moins sa potion, d'ici je peux lancer des wingardium leviosa en toute discrétion.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle du deux en un, sourit intérieurement Harry qui voyait que sa potion prenait la bonne teinte de couleur et sans qu'il ne fasse trop attention à celle-ci…

A la fin du cours, Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la classe et attendit Drago dans le couloir : les effluves des vapeurs de la salle de potion lui montait légèrement à la tête ses derniers temps. Pendant ce temps, alors que la salle était vide, Drago se rapprocha du bureau professoral et attendit que son parrain daigne lever la tête.

- Un problème ? demanda Sévérus, revenu en mode parrain.

- Oui, dit Drago furieux, pourquoi accables-tu Harry comme ça ?

- Que je quoi ? … Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton compagnon est incapable de réussir une potion correctement.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, des tas de gryffondors ne la réussissent…

- Oui, mais eux ne sont pas constamment dans la lune, répliqua Sévérus qui était surpris de se faire engueuler à cause de ses méthodes de travail et par son filleul qui plus est !

- Sévérus… dit tout penaud Drago, soit tu m'autorises à le prendre dans les bras, soit tu arrêtes les insultes… mais, je peux pas ressentir ça six heures par semaine.

- Tes yeux d'hyppogriphe battu ne marchait pas à dix ans sur moi, pourquoi crois-tu que cela marchera alors que tu en as 17 ?

- Parce que sinon je n'empêcherais pas mon pouvoir de veela à s'engouffrer dans toute la pièce pour réconforter Harry à distance et tout le monde se sautera dessus… A mon avis, pas mal de chaudrons vont voler en l'air, ajouta Drago avec son sourire de prédateur.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, capitula Sévérus.

- Prends-t-en à Weasley ! Lui, je m'en fous ! ajouta Drago en quittant la salle.

Une fois dehors, Drago avait chaud au cœur, son petit gryffon était là, à l'attendre alors qu'il devait mourir de faim. Il est vrai que leur relation s'était bien développée et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Néanmoins, leur relation n'était pas encore aussi fusionnelle qu'elle devrait l'être entre un veela et son compagnon. Drago essayait d'être aux petits soins avec Harry, mais ce dernier, alors que Drago faisait tout pour lui, avait encore besoin de solitude et pire encore, Drago sentait que plus il essayait d'être tendre avec son compagnon, et plus ce dernier se sentait triste. Et ça, le lien veela le faisait nettement ressentir au serpentard. Alors Drago laissait Harry seul dans la salle sur demande, et quand ce dernier faisait encore des cauchemars, Drago le prenait dans les bras et l'embrassait et évitait de lui poser des questions. Un jour, pensant être seul, Drago avait renversé une armure en murmurant des malédictions sur les cauchemars d'Harry. Heureusement pour lui, une certaine gryffondor restait toujours curieuse et savait écouter. Alors, Hermione était venue le voir ainsi que le professeur Lupin et lui avaient dit que Voldemort lui envoyait des orgies made in mangemort land. Désormais, tout ce que le veela pouvait faire, c'était de lui communiquer son amour.

- On va manger ? demanda Harry sortant ainsi Drago de ses pensées.

- Bien sûr, mon petit gryffon aurait-il faim ? taquina Drago en posant de derechef sa main sur la hanche de Harry l'attirant ainsi tout contre lui.

- La prochaine fois, je ne t'attendrai pas, maugréa Harry dont le corps avait appris à marcher au même rythme que celui du serpentard.

D'ailleurs, le Survivant adorait cette sensation : la sensation du bras de Drago sur son dos et de sa main sur son corps qui de temps en temps descendait légèrement sur son derrière si sensible, la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec une personne qui l'aimait vraiment pour ce qu'il était, et même, il adorait la sensation du souffle de Drago sur son cou tandis qu'ils parlaient à ses amis tout en marchant vers la grande salle, amis qui ne l'avaient pas attendus cette fois-ci. Bien que meilleur ami, il passait tout de même après l'appétit vorace de Ron, et peut-être derrière Hermione aussi… mais, ça il pouvait le comprendre… et de mieux en mieux.

- Mmm… on dirait que c'est toi qui est maintenant dans tes pensées ? susurra Drago à l'oreille de son compagnon ce qui fit frémir ce dernier, ai-je le droit de savoir ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry embrassa Drago.

- As-tu toujours faim ? ajouta Drago.

- Pas toi ? demanda alors innocemment Harry tout en espérant avoir de la mousse au chocolat.

- Toujours… mais de toi… reprit Drago en descendant sa main de la hanche de Harry.

Harry devint un peu plus rouge et se détacha légèrement du corps brûlant du veela : ils allaient entrer dans la grande salle.

- Tiens, on dirait que parrain est toujours fâché, ajouta Drago en essayant de cacher son sourire : son compagnon était toujours aussi timide devant les autres même après deux mois de débauches dans leur chambre commune.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Harry en prenant place.

- Non.

- C'est à cause de Sniffle, ajouta Hermione en restant énigmatique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Harry très curieux.

Tandis que Hermione racontait le problème de Sévérus qu'elle avait entendu par Seamus qui le tenait de Peeves, Sévérus se remémorait cette soirée et l'audace du chien qui se trouvait à deux assiettes de lui.

La veille. Dans l'appartement de Sévérus Rogue.

Sévérus Rogue corrigeait des copies de cinquième année et le professeur de potion se demandait comment ces élèves pourraient passer en sixième année. Leur niveau était déplorable, même de la part de ses serpents.

Tout à coup, la porte principale de son appartement s'ouvrit et un Sirius Black en tenue de jean et T-shirt entra, comme si de rien n'était. Sévérus le regarda médusé, presque à en oublier de fermer sa fine bouche. Sirius quant à lui, continuait de se promener et regardait, explorait l'appartement du professeur de potion toujours stupéfait. Alors que Sirius revenait de la salle de bain et se dirigeait vers sa bibliothèque, Sévérus se reprit :

- Que fais-tu là Black ? demanda Sévérus en essayant de garder son calme, et comment par Merlin, es-tu entré dans Mes appartements ? Et arrêtes de bouger veux-tu !

- Oh rien ! Je suis juste venu voir où tu vivais, c'est presque aussi grand que nos appartements… mais beaucoup moins chaleureux, dit Sirius en exprimant ses opinions, bon à plus tard !

Et sur ces belles paroles, Sirius sortit de l'appartement comme il était venu. Sévérus décida de le suivre et vit alors le couple le plus dangereux pour le monde sur terre.

- C'est vrai que ça manque de flacons mousseux dans la salle de bain.

- Bon alors, et mes marécages ? s'exclama un fantôme.

- Demain, répondit Sirius, Fred et George ont pas mal de travail avec Halloween s'approchant.

- Black ! Peeves ! cria légèrement Sévérus.

- A plus ! Il faut que j'aille manger sinon mon petit loup va s'inquiéter pour moi.

Et alors que Peeves, qui avait apparemment donné le mot de passe de l'appartement du professeur Rogue, disparaissait entre les murs, et que Sirius s'était sauvé à quatre pattes, Sévérus n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux : Sirius avait les clés de son appartement et c'était lui qui fournissait l'école en farces !

Hé ! Mais, attendez, le repas était passé depuis une heure.

- Par Merlin, j'ai besoin d'un bon remontant… je dois déjà commencer à fatiguer… pas étonnant avec les stupides élèves que j'ai ! se dit Sévérus en retournant dans son salon en changeant au préalable son mot de passe… quitte à le changer tous les jours.

Et tous les jours allaient peut-être être nécessaires. En effet, Sirius était venu le voir le matin même avec une bonne tasse de café noir et c'est ce qui permit au Black de rester en vie et surtout le fait qu'il était reparti aussitôt. Le café était vraiment excellent. Néanmoins, il devait vraiment trouver qui avait fourni les clés de son appartement cette fois. Puisqu'il n'avait pas revu Peeves depuis la nuit dernière et avant le changement de mot de passe. C'est avec cette bonne question et l'horreur de la situation qu'il commençait sa passion : entrer dans la tête de gamins sans cervelle l'art délicat des potions. Horreur ! Le connaissant, et connaissant surtout les gryffondors, Sirius Black n'était pas prêt de le lâcher… mais que lui voulait-il ?


	17. Mise en garde

Tetsuyaoi : merci beaucoup !

Onarluca : contente que tu aimes toujours autant.

Titmo : bon, peut-être que dans ce chapitre, tu vas aimer un peu plus Sévérus ou au contraire, ça va l'achever dans ton estime...

Zaika : merci !

Lunenoire : un plaisir !

Stormtrooper : bon pour la vitesse de postage, il y a mieux, et tout compte fait, on verra Sévérus, maiss surtout à la fin... mais, c'est lui qui a le plus grand rôle ici... pour la suite de l'intrigue.

Vif d'or : je serais plus parti pour la seconde option... mais, bon, chut...

Konomu-imouto : les gentils et naifs ne sont jamais ce qu'ils semblent être... et tant mieux !

Phenixmiyavi : je vois que ça vous a pertubé... et la raison n'est pas dans ce chapitre...

Bunny188 : mais Sirius a toujours été bizarre ? Non ?

Mayra5619 : non, ce n'est pas pour le bébé... je pense que Sirius compte plus sur Harry sur ce coup là... du moins, il espère.

Petite-abeille : mmm... la réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite et s'il y a réponse...

Tsuda : merci beaucoup ! Dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir un bon changement...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**17 – Mise en garde**

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Drago était silencieusement assis devant la grande cheminée où un feu apaisant crépitait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dray ? demanda Blaise, surpris de le voir à 21 heures dans la salle commune.

- Rien de spécial. Pourquoi ? … Et puis, Je suis ici chez moi ! ajouta orgueilleusement Drago.

- Potter est avec les gryffons, suggéra Blaise qui avait l'habitude, tout en s'installant à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Ouais, si on peut dire… il est parti jouer au quidditch et défense d'aller le voir, murmura Drago de façon maussade.

- Ah la la… les temps ont bien changé…

- Développe, dit Drago plus que réveillé.

- Oh… ainsi, tu ne t'en es pas encore aperçu…

- Blaise ! Je suis pas un de ces fichus minables premières années, alors dis-moi ce que je n'ai pas vu !

- Eh ! Tu m'as l'air bien tendu ! ajouta le serpentard en plaisantant à moitié.

Drago, quant à lui, ne plaisantait pas du tout, il avait envie d'avoir son compagnon tout de suite, mais il avait promis, qui plus est, son parrain s'était retrouvé avec lui, Harry, et même une auror en visite, et Weasley dans le couloir. Il avait donc promis, et devant son parrain. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas aller dehors. D'ailleurs, il avait trouvé ça étrange que son parrain lui « ordonne » de laisser Harry jouer dehors tout seul. Enfin, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça après tout : depuis quelques jours, Sévérus était… en tout cas, il n'était pas lui-même, et cela devait être à cause de Black…

Blaise n'avait pas parlé mais le visage crispé de Drago l'avait décidé.

- Harry te manipule, lâcha Blaise, cela ne m'étonnerait pas si le choipeau magique lui avait proposé Serpentard.

- Tu débloques mon pauvre, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le prince de serpentard.

Blaise se mit alors à rire doucement.

- Tu deviens vraiment aveugle quand il s'agît de ton compagnon, ajouta-t-il, pas plus tard qu'en cours de potion… il a dû penser à quelque chose de triste et toi, tu es allé le défendre devant ton parrain. Maintenant, il a la paix.

- No… non, il ne feintait pas… enfin, je crois…

- Ca se trouve, ce soir aussi, il te ment… murmura Blaise sans vraiment le penser.

Alors que Drago commencer sérieusement à douter de l'âme gryffondoresque de son compagnon, la salle commune se remplit : les devoirs devaient être terminés. Alors que le groupe des leaders s'installaient autour de Drago, ce dernier prenait les propos de Blaise de plus en plus sérieusement et sa magie de veela commençait à prendre le pas sur son contrôle.

- Hé ! Ca va pas Drago ? demanda Pansy qui s'était légèrement écartée de lui.

- Si, grinça-t-il.

- C'est faux, affirma Théo.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Blaise.

- Harry ne te mentirait pas… en tout cas, pas de manière si flagrante, s'il est parti au quidditch, c'est qu'il doit y être. Assurément.

- Ca faisait combien de temps que tu étais là ? demanda Blaise.

- Assez longtemps pour comprendre que tu as mis Drago en colère, et que je n'ai guère envie de me mettre un protego pour rester auprès du feu, ajouta Nott, bon, il est près de dix heures, il doit avoir fini, alors va le rejoindre ! proposa Théo.

- J'y vais, déclara Drago toujours aussi en colère mais un peu plus contrôlé.

- Super Blaise !

- Quoi ? répliqua agressivement Blaise qui n'aimait pas être « engueulé ».

- Tu as insinué que Potter pouvait lui mentir délibérément, maintenant, il doit penser que Potter le trompe avec un autre ou je ne sais quoi. Alors, évite à l'avenir. Et inutile de me regarder ainsi. Si tu le souhaites, on peut régler le différent, s'il existe, à la baguette.

- Non merci… tu vas encore utiliser tes supers réflexes et puis, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à terre.

Dans les étages supérieurs, Harry lui s'était bel et bien retrouvé à terre. Une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, Rémus le regardait avec un sourire diabolique.

- Alors Harry, à ce que je vois, ce soir tu aimes le sol de la salle sur demande.

- Très drôle Rémus ! ne put s'empêcher de répondre Harry en se frottant les fesses.

- Est-ce de ma faute si tu n'es pas concentré ce soir ? ajouta plus chaleureusement Rémus en rangeant sa baguette de sorcier.

- Non, soupira Harry, bon je vais rentrer. Drago doit s'inquiéter.

Alors que Harry se rhabillait, Rémus hésitait. Le directeur lui avait donné des consignes : aider Harry en sort d'attaques et de défenses et d'éviter de se mêler de sa vie privée. Néanmoins, les soucis d'Harry étaient couplés à ce qu'il faisait ce soir… alors…

- Harry, dit Rémus d'une voix presque incertaine, si tu… si tu le souhaites, tu peux le dire à Mr Malefoy. A propos des cours supplémentaires.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça Rémus, mais il faudrait alors que je lui dise pour la prophétie aussi. Et pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prêt à le dire, ajouta Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Il n'est jamais bon de cacher des choses aussi sérieuses à la personne que l'on aime, ajouta le professeur de DCFM.

- Je m'en aperçois… Bon, on se voit en cours. A plus et bonjour à Sirius ! se dépêcha Harry de sortir.

Harry sortit et l'air frais du couloir de Poudlard lui fit le plus grand bien. Depuis quelques temps, et surtout depuis qu'il avait repris le combat le soir, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher la vérité à son compagnon, qui comme l'avait si justement dit le professeur Lupin, le compagnon qu'il aimait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à l'appartement, non sans avoir remis la boucle d'oreille à son oreille que lui avait offert Drago. En effet, il ne voulait pas l'abîmer.

Drago était toujours dans le doute et le fait que Harry ne soit toujours pas là, l'insupportait. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le courage de le dire à Harry… Et puis, il se disait qu'il n'y avait personne d'assez fou pour lui voler son âme sœur.

Harry tourna la porte. Drago était là, debout, près de la fenêtre, à contempler le ciel sans lune et surtout en faisant mine de ne pas s'être inquiéter ou s'ennuyer parce que son compagnon n'avait pas été avec lui. Harry ressentit encore plus l'étau emprisonnant son cœur, étau dû à son « mensonge ». Drago se retourna et la clarté des lampes de la chambre à coucher se mit alors à jouer avec la pâleur de son visage. Harry s'avança alors et plongea contre le torse de Drago, qui surpris, l'enlaça tout de même sans attendre une seconde de plus.

- Est-ce que le quidditch s'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda Drago qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Harry ce soir.

Harry resserra alors encore la pression contre Drago. Décidément, le veela avait les dons pour trouver les mots qui le blessaient le plus… sans le vouloir vraiment, bien évidemment.

Surpris, Drago n'ajouta rien de plus et essaya de communiquer toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que chacun appréciait l'étreinte, Harry dit une phrase qui chassa tous les doutes qu'avaient mis Blaise dans l'esprit de Drago.

- Je t'aime, Drago, murmura Harry en embrassant tendrement le cou de son compagnon, baiser repris par Drago.

Le gryffondor oublia absolument tout lorsque le veela mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et titilla sa bouche avec sa langue exquise. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Drago enleva la chemise du pantalon de son gryffon tout en poussant son corps vers le lit. Une fois torse nu, Harry frissonna, ce qui fit sourire le veela dont le regard était passé en mode prédateur. En descendant plus bas, la bouche de Drago rencontra la peau douce du torse de Harry et ses mains trouvèrent la ceinture de son compagnon. Harry ne tenta rien ou du moins ne pouvait rien faire, Drago savait exactement trouver ses points sensibles et jouait avec eux. Le corps de Harry était bouillant. Et à force de reculer, ses pieds rencontrèrent l'immense lit de deux mètres, et Drago n'eut plus qu'à le renverser sur ce lit. Deux secondes plus tard, Drago chevaucha son corps et alors que ce dernier enlevait le dernier rempart de Harry, ce dernier put enfin voir où il se trouvait exactement. Et cette fois-ci, c'était un grognement de mécontentement qu'il prononça. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Lui était nu et Drago encore tout habillé.

- Un souci amour ? demanda Drago en faisant un petit sourire typiquement serpentardien.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… dans deux secondes il n'y aura plus de soucis, murmura Harry dont la voix était déjà rauque.

- Vraiment ? ajouta Drago tout sourire et en resserrant sa prise autour du corps de son compagnon l'empêchant ainsi de se relever et de bouger.

- Denustia, prononça Harry ce qui enlevant tous les vêtements de Drago.

- Comm…

- Chut, dit Harry en posant son doigt sur la lèvre toujours entrouverte de Drago, magie sans baguette… très utile pour ses occasions.

- Tu seras toujours à ma merci Potter…

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'ai réussi à lancer ce sort et cela m'a pris une seconde.

- Tu es toujours en dessous amour, et je peux te faire perdre la tête en une demie seconde.

- Prouve-le, répliqua Harry dont ces joutes verbales l'excitaient assez.

Drago pris le doigt entier qui était toujours sur ses lèvres dans sa bouche et après l'avoir sucé décida de s'écarter de son compagnon pour descendre son visage beaucoup plus bas.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en soufflant sur l'excitation intense de son compagnon.

- Tu es loin d'être aussi rapide que tu le préte…

Harry s'arrêta de parler et même de respirer, Drago l'avait pris entièrement dans sa bouche. Son mouvement était tantôt lent, tantôt rapide et cette douloureuse mais délicieuse agonie rendait Harry totalement à la merci du blond.

- Alors ?

- Ne… t'arrêtes pas… ou alors… prends… prends-moi, murmura Harry d'une voix saccadée.

- A votre guise mon seigneur, répondit Drago heureux de pouvoir faire cet effet à son compagnon toujours aussi impatient aux jeux de l'amour.

- Arrêtes de parler !

La voix rauque de son compagnon eut raison de la raison de Drago et en un mouvement vif, il pénétra le corps plus qu'avide d'amour de Harry. Harry cambra son dos et c'était tout ce qu'avait besoin Drago pour commencer sa danse. Après quelques vas et viens, le corps de Drago était lui aussi devenu pur désir et pure passion. Tandis que le corps de Harry subissait chaque assaut de Drago, l'excitation du veela avait atteint sa limite et dans un dernier cri, dans un dernier assaut, les deux hommes avaient atteint l'orgasme. Encore dans les limbes du plaisir, Drago enlaça le corps de Harry déjà somnolant et le rejoignit dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Malgré l'entraînement intensif et l'amour de Drago, Voldemort avait réussi à l'emmerder encore cette nuit. Heureusement, rien de bien méchant, enfin, quand on considérait que regarder quelqu'un subir un doloris et quelques coups de fouet n'était pas une chose bien méchante. Au moins, Drago n'avait pas vu son agitation. C'est ce que ce disait Harry. Le serpentard, lui, n'était pas dupe, il avait senti Harry bouger dans son sommeil et il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. Il avait préféré resserrer son étreinte ce qui avait le don d'apaiser Harry. Ce matin, il s'était néanmoins levé plus tôt et était allé voir son parrain. Finis le gentil Drago et le compréhensif veela, il allait redevenir le serpentard et surtout le chef serpentard, ce qui signifiait en clair qu'il ordonnait aux autres et entre autre, à son parrain, avec sa voix mielleuse crée spécialement pour lui. Ordre de découvrir ce qu'on lui cachait. Et Sévérus, trop bon et trop famille envers son unique filleul avait accepté.

En allant dans la grande salle pour manger, le mal de tête de Harry s'était à peine calmé mais personne n'avait rien remarqué. Décidément, Harry se trouvait de plus en plus serpentard : ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses.

En cours de potion, Harry se retrouva à côté de son compagnon et était content parce que la potion était vraiment difficile. Mais pour une fois, le professeur Rogue n'avait pas enlevé énormément de points.

Et pour cause ! Le grand Sévérus Rogue réfléchissait et de manière tout à fait sérieuse et par conséquent, il ne faisait plus attention à ses élèves. Il se remémorait tous les faits : le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tuer Potter à n'importe quel prix. Lui, avait pensé que c'était pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il était plus puissant que l'avorton… Mais, bon, lui, il en était déjà persuadé : le niveau du gamin était lamentable… enfin, pas trop pour une septième année… Et puis ce matin, Drago avait affirmé que Harry possédait un lien magique avec son Lord. Ce qui signifie qu'il y avait eu mélange des magies… Magies mélangées… Dans la plupart des cas, les destins se retrouvent liés… destins… Mais oui, c'était évident désormais, il devait y avoir une prophétie derrière tout ça ! Sévérus était heureux, même si cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur. Il venait de trouver le début d'une piste sérieuse.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas le seul heureux. Les chaudrons eux aussi l'étaient. Et ils l'étaient au point de faire exploser leurs joies et surtout les potions encore toutes chaudes. Le premier chaudron explosant fit exploser de peur d'autres élèves qui à leur tour, firent exploser les chaudrons. Drago avait bien entendu protéger de suite son compagnon en l'entraînant derrière le bureau du professeur. Hermione avait aussi eu la sagesse d'emporter Ron dans son sillage vers le laboratoire personnel du professeur. Malheureusement pour Théo et Blaise, ils n'eurent le temps que de se jeter sous la table.

Le professeur Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez et congédia tout le monde. En sortant du couloir, tout le monde se mit à rigoler sauf une personne.

- Ca ne va pas Pansy ? demanda Hermione qui contenait son fou rire.

- Non… enfin…

Et sans avertissement, elle frappa Blaise qui s'en trouva offusqué.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu pour me mettre à l'abri ? reprocha Pansy.

- Mais de quoi te plains-tu, tu n'as rien eu ! ajouta Blaise en criant plus fort que son homologue féminin, alors tu étais à l'abri.

- Il n'empêche… tu aurais dû me protéger ! répliqua Pansy en se dépêchant d'avancer dans le couloir, tu n'es vraiment pas un gentleman.

- Alors, trouves en toi un autre ! bougonna Blaise qui appréciait, néanmoins, de plus en plus la jeune fille qui s'était bien embellie depuis les dernières grandes vacances.

Dans une toute autre conversation, les élèves du premier chaudron explosé s'expliquaient avec les autres.

- Tout ça, c'était à cause de la citrouille, on a juste oublié de la peler et de la découper en petits morceaux, mais bon, on avait tout fait correctement avant ! se justifia Crabbe, en binôme avec Goyle.

- En tout cas, Rogue devait être ailleurs, il n'a rien dit, reprit Nott.

- Ni même enlevé de points à gryffondor, surenchérit Neville qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans ce groupe hétéroclite.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroche et Harry avait même pu oublier ses petits soucis avec sa conscience. Le soir même, une ombre se détacha du parc de Poudlard pour s'évader vers la forêt interdite.

- Maître, je…

- Silence ! … Endoloris… Endoloris… Cela aurait déjà du être fait maintenant ! hurla de mécontentement Lord Voldemort.

- J'en ajoute tous les matins. Peut-être que les doses ne sont pas…

- Oserais-tu te plaindre des potions !

- Euh… hésita la figure encapuchonnée.

- Tu n'es qu'un novice et tu oses mettre en doute la compétence d'un maître de potions !

- …

- Bien, fais-le boire durant la fête d'Halloween, et beaucoup boire, même toi, tu dois être capable de faire ça !

- Bien my Lord, acquiesça révérencieusement le mangemort.

- Retournes à Poudlard, ajouta Voldemort tout en lançant un endoloris dans le dos du mangemort.

Une fois le mangemort parti, Voldemort se dirigea dans les fins fonds de son château.

- Allons voir ce misérable maître de potions. Mon plan prend du retard, murmura pour lui-même Tom où un sifflement de Nagini se fit entendre pour la réponse, … Oui, c'est délectable d'attendre mais faut pas non plus que ça dure des années ! Je dois absolument, d'ici deux ans, avoir éradiqué les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes… Ils pullulent de plus en plus, et tout autour du globe.

A Poudlard, dans l'appartement du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier justement attendait la visite de Sirius Black, qui était devenue quotidienne et sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose : il y avait un elfe derrière tout ça… Et à minuit, le chien arriva pour prendre un petit thé et des gâteaux. Sévérus s'était dit que le parrain devait être au courant et il avait une approche qu'il espérait être la bonne : il avait décidé d'y aller direct, au risque d'être un peu brutal… D'un autre côté, peut-être cela l'empêchera de revenir ici.

Une fois Sirius assis confortablement, Sévérus entama la discussion.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius qui tenait toujours sa tasse dans sa main et qui ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, après tout, personne n'était mort… d'après lui.

- Pour Potter.

Le silence emplit la pièce. Sirius était toujours en phase de compréhension. Et Sévérus espérait que le gryffondor ne le lâcherait pas sur ce coup-là, il avait besoin de savoir et savait que Rémus et Albus auraient vu clair dans son jeu ou du moins, étaient beaucoup moins stupide que Sirius, trop impulsif.

- Comment ? lâcha Sirius dont le visage était devenu grave.

- Dumbledore, qui d'autre ? répliqua Sévérus qui pensait que le vieux fou devait forcément être au courant.

- Harry n'est pas encore mort. Je ne te comprends pas, dit Sirius de plus en plus en colère, je croyais que tu aimais ton filleul. S'il meurt, ton Malefoy aussi… Et bien, tu crois ce que tu veux mais c'est Harry qui survivra et Voldy qui va mourir et pas le contraire !

- Cela paraît difficile… à moins, qu'il ne combatte pas.

- La guerre ne prendrait jamais fin alors, ajouta Sirius tristement sérieux et triste, Voldy doit mourir.

- … Et seul Potter peut le tuer, proposa Sévérus.

- « L'un ne peut pas vivre tant que l'autre vivra », dicta Sirius.

- Pourquoi ne pas mettre au courant Drago ? demanda Sévérus qui savait toute l'affaire désormais.

Sirius se leva alors et posa douloureusement sa tasse, le poing crispé. Sirius était en colère et c'était du Black dans toute sa splendeur : absolument terrifiant.

- Jamais. Harry n'y survivrait pas. Le veela voudra se battre, mourra probablement ou il voudra l'empêcher de se battre. Et Harry n'est pas un lâche ! … Je dois y aller… Je ne suis pas un adepte de la magie noire mais je sais m'en servir. Un mot de tout ça à quiconque et tu pourras le voir par tes propres yeux. J'ignore pourquoi Dumbledore t'en a parlé, mais personne ne doit être au courant.

Sirius sorti, Sévérus resta assis, on aurait même pu dire qu'il était abattu. Son esprit bouillonnait : et comment le gosse avait-il pu garder le moral en se sachant mort ? Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il devait croire en Potter. Sinon… sinon, Voldemort règnerait et surtout Drago mourrait… et Lucius n'y survivrait pas non plus. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Bien, il devait parler à Harry. Hors de question que le veela ne soit pas au courant. Qui plus est, en entraînant réellement Drago, il pourrait rendre extrêmement puissant le veela et peut-être un peu Potter.

Le lendemain, Sévérus mit en retenue, sous l'œil noir de son filleul, Harry pour avoir couru dans les couloirs. Décidément, la grande terreur des cachots était bien revenue. Les points disparaissaient très vite du sablier des gryffondors.

L'après-midi, Harry n'alla pas à l'entraînement de quidditch et entra dans la salle de potion.

- Monsieur, dit Harry résigné.

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara Sévérus, asseyez-vous.

Harry s'assit en silence et très intrigué.

- Je suis au courant pour la prophétie et vous avez une semaine pour mettre Drago au courant… sinon, je m'en chargerais. Vous pouvez partir.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Et comment avait-il pu être au courant ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Drago doit être au courant. Il s'inquiète à votre sujet et est blessé par votre faute.

- Je sais, murmura douloureusement Harry ce qui cloua légèrement le bec de Sévérus qui s'était sentie soudain triste pour Harry mais qui se reprit rapidement.

- J'aime mon filleul, et puis, à deux, on est plus fort que tout seul. Vous avez une semaine, après la fête, si vous le voulez. Et vous prendrez des cours avec moi pour vous entraîner plus durement.

- J'ai déjà des professeurs, répliqua Harry.

- Sûrement trop gentils… ce qui ne sert à rien pour devenir chef de guerre, ce que vous êtes au vue de votre prophétie. Allez-vous reposer, vous avez une tête affreuse.

- Au revoir professeur, dit Harry en sortant du cachot.

- Une semaine, pas plus, ajouta une nouvelle fois Sévérus.

Harry aurait pensé être en colère, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Le fait qu'un espion puissant soit au courant pour lui et lui propose son aide s'avéraient être une bonne chose. Et un poids était parti… Une semaine, il n'y arriverait probablement pas… et il était hors de question que Drago l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Tout en pensant à tout ça, Harry continuait de marchait et se prit les pieds dans la moquette sans tomber. L'équilibre était avec lui ce soir et décidément, il avait besoin de repos.


	18. Jalousie

Onarluca : merci !

Touraz : bientôt toutes ces questions auront les réponses...

Nanou01 : surtout le prochain chapitre !

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : peut-être un peu triste parce que Harry ne va pas bien, mais ça va aller un peu mieux, enfin...

Bibiou : arrigato !

Mayra5619 : ça sera pour dans deux chapitres...

Zaika : et la voilà !

Stormtrooper : pour Blaise... fausse piste parce que moi, je l'aime bien. Sinon, pour le nombre de chapitres restant, aucune idée ! Au moins, une dizaine voire une vingtaine... j'ai encore deux idées à mettre en place...

Titmo : d'ici deux à trois chapitres, toutes les réponses !

Akira : ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais je sais comment il va l'annoncer et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Tsuda : que de suppositions... par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi Neville serait le méchant ! C'est un pur gryffondor... sinon, pour le trio, c'est fort possible et dans le prochain chapitre, je vais vous éclairer un peu.

Charlotte : merci beaucoup !

Serenity444 : il n'est pas resté vivant en étant idiot !

Aurelie Malfoy : merci beaucoup !

Konomu-imouto : pas pour ce chapitre-ci...

Phenixmiyavi : euh... la suite ne va pas être très drôle, je le crains... mais, il y aura toujours de l'amour !

Melimelodramme : pourtant, j'ai donné de petits indices...

Vif d'or : c'est pas faux...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. Le chapitre n'est pas exactement celui que vous attendez, mais j'ai commencé à écrire et ce qui devait faire quelques lignes a fini en chapitre. Sinon, comme il s'arrête un peu de façon abrupte, je vous en mettrais un autre durant la semaine (les deux en un seul chapitre, ça faisait vraiment long...).

**18 – Jalousie**

Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours que le professeur Rogue avait lancé son ultimatum à Harry. Deux jours que Harry cherchait toujours une phrase claire et de telle sorte à ne pas se faire crier dessus. Mais, impossible à trouver… De plus, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer durant les cours de soutien, d'autant plus que Sévérus avait rejoint le corps professoral spécial Potter. Le lundi matin, Harry arriva en cours encore plus pâle que d'habitude et malheureusement, Drago le couvrait du regard. D'ailleurs tout le monde le couvrait du regard ce qui rendait Drago très furieux.

- Drago, murmura Harry en cours de métamorphose, assis à côté de son compagnon, tu as un problème ?

- Qu… non, rien, répondit Drago assez surpris que Harry s'en aperçoive, lui qui ne captait rien à sa jalousie en temps normal.

- Sûr ? demanda Harry très gentiment et inquiet, ce qui le rendait particulièrement désirable.

- Puis… puisque je te le dis, arriva à dire Drago en évitant de regarder les magnifiques yeux de son compagnon et ainsi choquer le professeur Mac Gonnagal en le prenant sur le bureau.

Harry pencha sa tête et laissa tomber. Après tout, lorsque Drago disait qu'il allait bien, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il était beaucoup trop têtu pour le faire changer d'avis… enfin, lorsqu'il n'était pas seul avec lui.

- Théo, dit d'une voix froide Blaise, arrêtes !

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda le dit Théo en continuant de fixer Harry.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui rend fou le veela en ce moment, alors ?

- Je ne reçois aucun ordre, répondit Théo en s'attardant deux secondes sur Blaise.

- Je croyais que tu tenais à ta vie, argumenta Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne suis pas le seul et puis, il est en cours, il n'osera pas… Vois-tu cher Blaise, je sais, moi, quand commencer et quand m'arrêter…

- Alors quand vas-tu t'arrêter ? demanda Blaise qui en avait marre de l'attitude de son ami.

- Cinq, quatre, … trois, deux…

Blaise attendait, n'écoutant strictement rien aux problèmes de la métamorphose. Lorsque Théo prononça le « un », une frappe se fit entendre. En se retournant vers le milieu de la classe, on pouvait voir un veela les yeux brillants de jalousie, le poing replié. Drago venait de frapper Seamus, qui lui était à terre, K.O.

- Mr Malefoy ! s'écria le professeur de métamorphose alors que Drago défiait du regard quiconque regardant son Harry, mais… mais, ça va pas la tête ! ne put que dire Minerva tellement secouée.

- Ma tête va très bien… pour celle-là, reprit Drago en regardant Seamus, peut-être pas mais pour le peu qu'il s'en servait !

- 50 points en moins pour Serpentard et vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez frappé Mr Finnigan. Mr Potter, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle alors que Harry s'était levé pour aller voir son ami.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama le veela qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et arrêtant par le bras son amant.

- Drag…

- Mr Potter, allez-y. Mr Malefoy, je vous défend de vous mettre en travers d'un de mes ordres, reprit Minerva, ou alors… je pourrais vous changer en… fouine, reprit Minerva les yeux très calculateurs.

- Je vous attend, dit Drago d'un ton froid.

- Drago, s'exprima Harry de nouveau très réveillé, lâche-moi !

- Ne t'approche pas de lui.

L'aura du veela était désormais très étouffante et visible. Harry prit peur, il n'avait jamais vu Drago dans cet état et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il n'allait pas entre lui et Seamus. De toute façon, il n'allait pas lui obéir les yeux fermés.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne t'a rien fait.

- J'ai dit : ne t'approches pas de lui.

- Non, déclara Harry en forçant Drago à lâcher son bras, je ne suis pas ton esclave.

- Tu es à moi.

Harry ne releva pas. Cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec Drago lorsqu'il était comme ça. D'ailleurs toute la classe s'était écartée du couple, sauf Seamus, toujours évanoui.

- Euh… je vais l'emmener, proposa Ron qui, même lui, voyait le danger imminent.

- Pas la peine Ron, je vais y aller, c'est aussi Mon ami, répliqua Harry en ancrant ses yeux furieux dans ceux du veela.

- Tu oses me défier ? demanda le veela.

- Non, dit Harry qui ne voulait pas blesser son compagnon, mais j'ai encore mon droit de jugement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as blessé, mais, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Il te regardait, dit plus bas Drago.

- Et alors ? demanda instantanément Harry en ne voyant pas le problème.

L'aura du veela explosa. Tout le monde s'était mis à terre sauf Harry, qui reçut en contrepartie un souffle destructeur. Harry était stupéfait : il était en train de voler à travers la classe, et jamais, il n'aurait le temps de se protéger. L'impact fut brutal et le dos de Harry s'arqua dans un cri de douleur et un crachas de sang. La boucle d'oreille s'activa tandis que Harry sombrait dans une inconscience salvatrice… peut-être trop salvatrice.

- _Ne t'endors pas,_ siffla le serpent.

- Pourquoi ? Et puis, t'es qui toi ?

- _Ton ange gardien. Ca te va ?_

- Pas vraiment…

- _Je ne comprends pas._

- Celui qui était censé me protéger m'a bien bousillé. Alors, si toi, tu es mon ange gardien, je suis sur le point de mourir… plaisanta la conscience de Harry.

- _Ce n'est pas sa faute._

- Il n'a qu'à se contrôler !

- _Il est encore jeune…_

- Parce que toi, tu as quel âge ? demanda Harry toujours curieux.

- _Bien plus que tu ne le penses… mais revenons à ton problème. Tu ne dois pas te laisser couler dans cette inconscience._

- Pourtant, j'aime beaucoup ça…

- _Tu n'en ressortiras,_ reprit le serpent.

- Ah bon ? … Et ça pose un problème ? demanda Harry en pensant à tout ce qu'il devait faire.

_- Je ne te croyais pas aussi lâche… Mmm, après mûre réflexion, je crois que je ne vais plus être ton ange gardien. Rappelles-toi une chose Harry, Drago est un veela jaloux… Et toi, tu étais en mauvais état en ce moment. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'enlèves de toi que je ne m'aperçois pas les douleurs de ton corps après que tu fais je-ne-sais-quoi, _finit par dire le serpent en s'éloignant de la zone sombre dans laquelle Harry allait_, au fait, mon Moi est en train de faire souffrir Drago pour t'avoir blessé et donc, pour m'avoir blessé. A bientôt Harry._

Alors que Harry était à terre, l'aura du veela s'évanouit comme la vie avec un avada kedavra. Drago regarda son compagnon et commença à courir vers lui pour le soigner. Néanmoins, il reçut un douleur fulgurante à la poitrine : une brûlure. Il stoppa sa course. Il avait décidément trop chaud et sans s'en rendre compte, enleva sa chemise. Le serpent sur sa poitrine s'était activé et était très mécontent. Devant les regards médusés de ses camarades de classe, le serpent-tatouage se déplaça et vint se placer de nouveau sur l'oreille de Drago.

- _Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à mon compagnon ?_

- Je…

- _Suffit,_ siffla le serpent Moi, _maintenant va voir ton compagnon, mon Autre me dit qu'il va mal._

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, affirma Drago.

- _N'oublie pas que je peux te faire souffrir_, ajouta le serpent très serpentardien, _c'est le prix à payer pour le lien avec ton compagnon… et tu avais été mis au courant, tu as accepté._

- Je sais, murmura Drago alors que le serpent avait de nouveau rendu son cœur brûlant, à la limite de l'explosion.

- _Tu as de la chance que mon Autre aime bien ton compagnon, cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé_, dit le serpent en rendant Drago de nouveau en pleine possession de son corps et en rejoignant sa place sur le torse du veela.

Drago se jeta alors sur le corps de son compagnon qui n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

- Harry, je suis désolé, allez réveille-toi Amour, murmura le veela en s'appuyant sur le torse de Harry.

Harry, lui, était toujours dans ses abysses et commença à se poser des questions. L'autre, dont il ne savait rien, lui manquait. Et d'ailleurs, il avait probablement raison. En y réfléchissant bien, il était un peu coupable : entre la prophétie, ses cours spéciaux, il était épuisé et le veela s'inquiétait pour lui.

- _Il est temps, petit homme._

Harry sourit face à cette douce voix et décida de sortir d'ici.

- Harry ! souffla Drago de soulagement.

Le dit Harry regarda Drago en souriant, puis son regard se changea et devint plus sombre, plus mécontent.

- Désolé.

Harry regarda alors de nouveau Drago, les yeux toujours noirs, puis quelques secondes plus tard, posa sa bouche sur celle de Drago.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup-là, sourit Harry.

- Désolé.

- C'est bon, et arrêtes de le dire, ça ne te ressemble décidément pas et ça fait peur.

Drago sourit et l'ambiance dans la salle de classe s'allégea tout à coup. Harry regarda tout ce beau petit monde et de nouveau son veela.

- Eh ! Pourquoi es-tu torse nu ? demanda Harry.

- Jaloux ? espéra le veela.

- Bien sûr, murmura Harry qui comprenait enfin toute la colère qu'avait dû ressentir le veela, la jalousie exacerbée par sa nature.

- Tant mieux, sourit Drago en essayant de lever Harry ce qui déclencha un cri de douleur.

- Pousse-toi de là Drago ! s'exclama Hermione qui osait enfin s'approcher du couple, à deux, on va pouvoir le dégager sans le faire souffrir, tient-elle à préciser.

- D'accord, dit Drago alors que Blaise lui apportait sa chemise.

- Joli tatouage, ajouta Théo.

Et sur ses paroles, Drago su que Théo n'arrêterait pas de l'espionner pour avoir le fin mot sur ce tatouage très étrange.

La sonnerie retentit et Hermione et Drago réussirent à lever Harry sans lui faire mal et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Les élèves sortirent de la classe où une partie suivait le cortège vers l'infirmerie.

- On n'aurait pas oublier quelque chose ? demanda Dean au groupe de gryffondors.

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Rien… juste une impression, ajouta Dean tandis que Ron haussait les épaules.

Dans la classe de métamorphose, Minerva réparait les bureaux cassés. Tout à coup, une tête se leva parmi les « détritus ».

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ? demanda Seamus en se massant la mâchoire.

- Ah… Mr Finnigan, allez à l'infirmerie, je ne vous accompagne pas, j'ai des choses à faire, répondit Minerva désabusée par l'attitude du veela et de ses élèves en général.

- Euh… d'accord, répondit Seamus qui se trouvait déjà dehors, dans le couloir et seul, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Et où sont les autres ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé tout seul avec cette prof ?

Et c'est sur ses intéressantes questions que Seamus partit vers la salle commune, après tout, il allait beaucoup mieux. Pendant ce temps, PomPom avait fait sortir tout le monde de l'infirmerie et après avoir auscultée Harry décida de le lâcher. En sortant, Drago le raccompagna à leur appartement, aux côtés de Ron et Hermione, partageant aussi cet appartement puisque Hermione était aussi préfet-en-chef.

- Pourquoi tout le monde fixe ton torse Drago ? demanda Harry sur le chemin.

- Pour rien, rougit légèrement Drago.

- Vraiment ? insista Harry.

- Tiens, en y regardant de près, ta boucle d'oreille ressemble diablement au tatouage de Malefoy, se fit la réflexion Ron.

Harry s'arrêta et ouvrit la chemise de Drago.

- Eh ! Ca va pas ! Je vais attraper froid !

- Alors, je te soignerais, répondit Harry en regardant de près le tatouage qu'il aimait bien sur le torse de son compagnon, endroit où devait se trouver son cœur, il a raison.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ron.

- Bon, on y va ? demanda Hermione qui ne voulait pas refaire apparaître l'aura meurtrière de Drago.

- Bien sûr, mon Hermione, ajouta Ron en enlaçant sa petite amie.

- C'est bon ou pas Harry ? s'impatienta Drago.

- Oui, dit Harry troublé en se laissant prendre par la hanche, ça fait longtemps que tu l'as ?

- Mon tatouage ? … Non, répondit Drago qui ne voulait pas réellement cacher des choses à celui qu'il aimait.

Harry ne pipa mot durant le reste de la soirée à propos du tatouage, mais il était loin d'être aussi naïf. La voix avait parlé de son compagnon et Hermione lui avait murmuré que le serpent de Drago s'était mis à onduler et avait blessé le veela. Ainsi, Drago avait trouvé un moyen de le protéger à son insu, et en se mettant en danger.

- _Il n'est pas en danger… tant qu'il ne nous blesse pas volontairement._

- Alors, tu es bien un serpent ?

- _…_

- Et Drago parle fourchelang ?

- _Oui, grâce à mon Moi._

- Tu pourrais me dire à moi aussi quand il ne va pas bien ?

- _Je n'en sais rien, mais probablement. J'évite de tendre mon âme vers mon compagnon, il a tendance à oublier que nous ne sommes plus des êtres purement physiques et il est toujours très « heureux » de me voir… Un peu comme lorsque ton compagnon te voit sous la douche…_

- Inutile d'en rajouter, répondit Harry qui était tout seul dans la salle de bain et qui en profitait pour parler à la voix, pourquoi n'es-tu pas un tatouage ?

- _Pourquoi ? Tu aurais préféré ?_

- Me faire marquer… je ne sais pas… bah, après tout, tu es ce que tu es.

- _Bien. Je retourne dormir._

- Je t'appelles comment ?

- _Tu n'en auras pas besoin, je viendrais lorsque tu auras besoin de moi._

- Il n'empêche ! Alors ?

- _Je vais y réfléchir,_ siffla le serpent qui appréciait que l'humain le prenne pour son égal.

- Bonne nuit, lança Harry en finissant de mettre son pyjama vert.


	19. Plan exécuté

Aurelie Malfoy : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite plus tôt que prévu !

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : moi, j'aime bien Théo mais je garde en mémoire le coup des baffes... Sinon, j'espère que tu récupèreras ton ordinateur bientôt... au moins, comme ça, tu auras beaucoup de chaptires à lire d'un coup !

Stormtrooper : euh... va falloir attendre encore un peu pour la prophétie... Et comment êtes-vous arrivés à détester à ce point Théo ? Je voulais pas en faire un ennemi... enfin, c'est comme vous le ressentez !

Zaika : merci !

Akira : j'espère que cette suite te plaira, je suis ici plus accés sur d'autres couples...

Nanou01 : ça tombe bien parce que dans plusieurs chapitres, pas tout de suite, il le sera encore plus !

Petite-abeille : merci beaucoup...

Onarluca : et cette fois-ci, elle arrive plus vite !

Nepheria : merci d'être là.

Bibiou : j'espère que la suite sera vous plaire !

Adenoide : mais, bientôt, ils n'auront plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

Konomu-imouto : mmm... c'est une idée à garder en tête...

Tsuda : au prochain chapitre, promis !

Titmo : on ne voit pas beaucoup Voldemort dans ce chapitre, mais normalement, vous pourriez avoir des idées de quel est le plan...

Phenixmiyavi : j'adore ton commentaire sur un petit détail !

Brigitte26 : je me suis dit que de toute façon Seamus ne leur en voudrait pas trop, c'est un gentil gryffondor, et pour Théo... bah, vous verrez !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**19 – Plan exécuté**

Le lendemain après-midi, jour de repos puisque le soir même il y avait la fête d'Halloween, Harry se rendit à l'appartement de son parrain. Il avait enfin réussi à s'échapper des idées extravagantes de Drago pour les costumes. En effet, il avait échapper au tenues d'éphèbes ou celles des grecs de l'antiquité coupées assez courtes. D'ailleurs, trop courtes puisque Drago avait préféré changer d'idées : il voulait un compagnon séduisant mais pas trop pour que personne ne lui pique son Harry. Il avait alors pensé à des tenues bateaux tel que le fantôme, mais là, ça recouvrait bien trop le corps sublime de son compagnon. Bref, c'était sous ces questions existentielles du bal que Harry s'était éclipsé.

- Ah Harry ! s'exclama Rémus, surpris de le voir ici, tu n'es pas en train de te préparer ?

- Par Merlin, non merci ! Drago n'a pas encore décidé… et j'ai réussi à me dérober.

- Pourquoi tu le laisses choisir pour toi ? demanda Sirius qui entra dans le salon habillé de noir et rouge avec une chemise très largement ouverte.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence plus ou moins inquiétant, le parrain de Harry reprit :

- Ca ne me va pas bien ? ajouta-t-il de ses yeux de chiens battus, Rémus ?

- Non, non, ça te va… bien, dit Rémus en fermant au plus vite sa bouche qui s'était automatiquement ouverte à la vue d'un Black dans toute sa splendeur.

- Oui, ça te va très bien, répondit Harry qui avait remarqué le rougissement du loup-garou, n'est-ce pas Rémus ?

- Oui, reprit le loup un peu grillé, mais, je lui ai déjà dit, non ?

- A mon avis, pas assez, ajouta Harry qui aimerait bien les voir tous les deux ensembles et non à se tourner autour… à moins qu'ils ne le soient déjà, au fait pourquoi t'es-tu habillé comme ça ?

- Mais pour Halloween, mon cher filleul ! … Devine en quoi je suis ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas… en racoleur, pensa Harry en son for intérieur.

- Vampire, répondit Sirius en montrant ses belles canines ayant poussées grâce à une potion des jumeaux Weasley, Rogue ne va plus pouvoir m'échapper, murmura-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses canines, un vampire, c'est un être froid mais tout en sensualité…

A ces mots prononcés tout bas, Rémus le regarda bizarrement avec un soupçon de jalousie dans le regard. Quant au regard de Harry, il se fit beaucoup plus sombre.

- Un problème ? demanda Sirius plus sérieux.

- Non.

- Rogue… Ah ah… ajouta Sirius qui n'en démordait pas et qui rendit Harry encore plus sombre, je le savais. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Je croyais que tu t'étais arrangé pour qu'il te laisse tranquille en cours et par la même occasion dans les couloirs aussi ?

- Oui, répondit Harry le dos courbé, mais… mais je ne sais pas comment il sait, mais il sait pour la prophétie.

- Dumbledore lui a dit, répondit Sirius sûr de lui.

- Non, ajouta Rémus, il ne l'avait pas fait avant alors pourquoi maintenant ? De plus, il a promis de ne rien dire sans le consentement de Harry, et visiblement, il ne l'a pas eu.

- Non, et il m'a donné une semaine pour tout dire à Drago.

Le regard de Harry s'attarda sur Moony, sur Patmol, puis de nouveau sur Moony pour s'arrêter finalement sur son parrain.

- Sirius ?

- C'est pas ma faute ! s'écria Sirius qui s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été manipulé en beauté, euh… je veux dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me regardez, se reprit-il en croisant ses longues jambes galbées de cuir noir.

- Patmol… susurra Rémus en s'approchant lentement vers le fauteuil de Sirius, avoues…

Sirius s'obstina. Rémus s'approcha encore et domina Sirius en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, le regard affamé de réponses et d'autres choses. Sirius se tortilla sur son fauteuil et la main de Rémus effleura la chemise de son « ami ».

- Désolé, ajouta Sirius en baissant la tête.

Tout à coup, Rémus posa sa main sur le menton de Patmol et lui fit lever la tête.

- De toute façon, Drago aurait dû être au courant un jour ou l'autre, dit doucement Rémus en approchant son visage de celui de Sirius qu'il amenait avec sa main.

Harry se sentit un peu de trop et il pensait que de toute façon, Rémus était loin d'avoir tort. Il commença donc à s'en aller. Sans bouger de leurs positions, Sirius ajouta :

- Eh ! Tu viens quand même ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry s'en se retourner et donc, en ne voyant pas le baiser très approfondi entre les deux membres de sa « famille ».

Après le départ de Harry et après avoir retrouvés leurs souffles, les deux protagonistes s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre.

- Tu crois qu'il a remarqué ?

- Avec toi au-dessus de moi ? Le visage si près… assurément.

- Et pour…

- Sévérus… ajouta Sirius, y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose à dire ?

- Pas encore…

- Moony, je t'adore… tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que vas-tu faire ce soir ?

- Secret, ajouta Sirius l'œil brillant et en basculant Rémus sur le fauteuil et en s'en allant gambader dans le château.

- Il ne changera jamais… soupira Rémus, heureux de retrouver une atmosphère telle qu'elle avait existée avant Azcaban, bon, allons corriger les copies. Il devrait vraiment éviter de porter ces tenues si décontractée lorsque la pleine lune est si proche. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me contrôler… se dit Rémus en repensant la fin de conversation avec le filleul de son amant.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Drago avait revêtu une tenue de guerrier veela comme il avait pu en exister il y a trois siècles : un pantalon en cuir recouvert par une tunique en vert et argent avec quelques couteaux ornant sa taille mise en valeur. Harry avait tout compte fait décider de porte la tenue d'un maître serpent : une tenue assez sombre dont ses yeux avaient été transformés pour ressembler aux yeux de serpent. Drago avait été surpris du choix de son partenaire mais la tenue lui allait vraiment très bien et n'avait pu que dire oui. Il avait essayé de savoir qui lui avait pu donner cette idée, et donc, peut-être déniché un voleur de compagnon, mais Harry ne lui avait que sourit et n'avait donc pas dévoilé qu'il pouvait désormais discuter avec sa boucle d'oreille et que c'était lui qui lui avait suggéré cette idée de déguisement. Les autres serpentards s'étaient aussi déguisés en tenue assez noire : Théo en maître espion, qui ressemblait diablement en maître de potion mais bien plus sexy, Blaise en rôdeur, Pansy en une jolie amazone. Quant à Goyle et Crabbe, leurs costumes leur allaient à ravir : Goyle en sumo et Crabbe en grosse citrouille orange dont les feuilles bougeaient magiquement, en hommage à leur cours de potion désastreux. Du côté des gryffondors, on voyait des chevaliers en armure, des elfes tels que Ron qui avait allongé ses cheveux roux flamboyants accompagné d'une très belle avocate pour la S.A.L.E qui n'était autre que Hermione.

La soirée avait commencé par un délicieux repas où tout le monde s'amusait et où tout le monde oubliait l'appartenance des maisons. Il avait été décrété que Crabbe serait le serveur en chef du jus de citrouille et que Ron devait au moins laisser quelques gâteaux sucrés aux autres.

Après un énième verre de jus de citrouille que Harry avait avalé, celui-ci se souvenait de la partie intéressante de cette soirée et demanda à tout le monde de le suivre. Les gryffondors étaient aux anges, ils avaient été mis au courant, quant aux serpentards, ils avaient un très largement doute. Surtout lorsque Neville était si joyeux. D'ailleurs, tout les gens aux alentours revenaient et partaient de la grande salle et toujours un grand sourire, ce qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

Tout le monde s'amusait et tout le monde oubliait les temps de la guerre et le danger extérieur, mais aussi intérieur qui pouvait exister. Le mangemort de Voldemort, lui, n'avait rien oublié de sa mission et si disait d'ailleurs, que pour satisfaire son maître, il fallait qu'il s'humilie de cette façon. Mais, son triomphe et sa récompense sera d'autant plus grande. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait plus à faire ça et que cette nuit allait être la bonne.

Les gryffondors emmenèrent alors les serpentards dans les cachots et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Blaise qui ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

- Ah, ça, c'est… dit très doucement Harry en frôlant la pomme du tableau représentant Adam et Eve avec le serpent.

- … L'antre de la terreur du cachot, finit une voix sombre, bienvenue jeunes gens, voici l'appartement hanté…

En entrant, on pouvait découvrir une antre noire, poussiéreuse et tout à coup, en entrant dans ce que le vampire appelé « l'antichambre », les élèves se firent engueuler par plusieurs tableaux ce qui les terrifia.

- Mais, c'est…

- Oui, Drago.

- Quoi ? demanda Pansy.

- L'appartement de mon parrain, ajouta Drago tout bas, comment avez-vous pu ?

- Pas la peine de me regarder amour, reprit Harry en souriant diaboliquement, je n'ai rien fait. Après tout, un célèbre maraudeur n'a pas besoin de mon aide.

- Black ? demanda Théo alors que le vampire se détacha des jeux d'ombre pour montrer à tous sa splendide tenue.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et vous n'avez pas tout vu…

En effet, Sirius avec l'aide de Dobby, le ralliement d'autres elfes et Peeves, avait ouvert une porte sur l'appartement de Sévérus, puis avait décoré et fait visité l'appartement à tous les élèves. Il avait même insulté au maximum les tableaux afin qu'ils soient vraiment odieux avec les visiteurs. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas dû faire beaucoup d'efforts… Enfin, le clou du spectacle revenait à la visite du laboratoire personnel du maître de potion. En effet, celui-ci était confiné dans un sort temporel, réalisé avec brio par les jumeaux qui avaient été là pour accomplir ce miracle. Donc, le grand Sévérus Rogue devait faire une potion d'allégresse. Mais, même pris dans cette boucle, il se rendait compte des visites et donc, il ratait inlassablement cette potion, et lorsqu'il réussissait, la poudre contenue dans la pièce le forçait à la boire et donc, un Rogue heureux faisait vraiment peur. Malheureusement pour Sirius, alors qu'il avait fait entrer son filleul, un autre élève avait été là et avait malencontreusement franchi le cercle magique et donc le brisa. Ce qui fit nettement plaisir à Sévérus qui allait tuer Black pour de bon. Mais avant, autant punir l'élève ayant entrer dans son appartement sans son autorisation et avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait pu réfléchir à comment refaire le cercle et n'hésita pas deux secondes à mettre cet élève impertinent dedans.

Le groupe se faufila dans l'escalier menant au laboratoire, mené par Sirius.

Tout à coup, tout le monde se figea : Sévérus, en robe noire, était là, et avec un sourire en coin qui promettait mille souffrances. Tout le monde fit demi-tour, sauf Sirius un peu abasourdi. Surtout par le fait que son propre filleul l'abandonne aussi vite…

- Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, ajouta Harry en souriant et en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait un peu écouté à la porte de l'appartement de Sirius et Rémus, bon, et si nous retournions dans la grande salle, je ne sais pas combien de temps Pat va pouvoir tenir.

Après une soirée bien remplie où personne n'avait revu le professeur Black, Harry et Drago allèrent se couchèrent. Drago n'en tint plus et déshabilla le corps si gourmand de son compagnon. Ils firent l'amour d'une façon que Harry n'avait jamais encore ressenti. Au moment de l'orgasme, il avait senti la chaleur de Drago se répandre en lui, mais bien plus fusionnelle qu'avant. Bien plus, incroyable et fantastique. Comme si le veela s'était enfin lâché, qu'il était devenu ce qu'il devait être…

Dans les cachots, un élève bien réveillé avait senti la légère secousse qu'avait provoqué les ébats particuliers de deux êtres destinés l'un à l'autre. La potion inhibitrice avait enfin marché…

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans les cachots.

Sévérus avançait toujours vers Sirius qui essayait de le calmer en lui répétant que c'était Halloween, que son filleul avait adoré, même si c'était loin d'être vrai, et qu'il fallait bien s'ouvrir aux autres un jour, ce que visiblement Sévérus ne souhaitait pas. Une fois revenus dans le salon du professeur de potion, un regard glacial de ce professeur fit fuir à jamais les derniers élèves déguisés. Alors, il libéra aussi l'élève du laboratoire.

- Nous voilà seul Black, murmura d'une voix grave Sévérus.

- Euh… apparemment, mais c'est plutôt bien je dirais… se reprit Sirius qui ne voulait pas montrer sa légère peur.

- Vraiment…

- …

Tout en s'approchant du maraudeur, ce dernier ne pensait vraiment pas aux conséquences d'avoir mis en colère un pur serpentard. Sévérus continua ainsi de s'approcher. Sirius fit alors un pas vers lui et se prit en prime un coup de poing bien placé dans la mâchoire. Sirius l'encaissa non sans mettre ses mains sur la hanche du professeur redouté. Sévérus relâcha alors la tension dans ses muscles et regarda le gryffondor devant lui. Sirius lécha le sang perlé sur sa bouche, avec sa langue, et de façon très lente. Sévérus n'en tint plus et posa derechef sa bouche sur celle du maraudeur.

- Décidément, tu ne fais rien pour me décourager de te rendre furieux, murmura Sirius avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ne recommence jamais ça Black. Ma patience a des limites et je ne pardonnerai pas aussi facilement la prochaine fois.

- Déjà pardonné ? demanda tout penaud Sirius avec des idées lubriques pleines la tête.

- Après mûres réflexions… Peut-être pas, ajouta Sévérus qui reconnaissait cette merveilleuse lumière dans les yeux de son collègue.

Tout à coup, Rémus entra, essoufflé et prêt au combat, la baguette levée.

- Euh… un problème Rémus ? demanda Sirius surpris de voir son autre amant ici.

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal baissa sa baguette, tout en se calant contre la porte.

- Harry m'a prévenu d'un potentiel, fortement possible, d'un duel à mort, alors me voilà, répondit Rémus sous le regard amusé de Sirius, et sous le regard très neutre de Sévérus, mais à ce que je vois, rien de tout ça n'était prévu, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

- Exact, Lupin, dit froidement Rogue qui ne savait pas se comporter devant l'ami assez séduisant de son amant mais qui ne le montrait pas.

Sirius fit un clin d'œil en direction de son Lunard. C'était le moment ou jamais.

- Peut-être pourrais-je me joindre à vous ?

Une tension palpable se fit sentir dans la pièce mais elle se changea en quelque chose de plus… sensuelle, sexuelle lorsque Sévérus sourit en coin et ajouta :

- A ta guise…

C'est ainsi que les trois professeurs débutèrent une nuit bien fatigante et extrêmement plaisante… et surtout une nuit à refaire le lendemain.


	20. Comment astu pu ?

Mayra5619 : pour la potion, je pense que tu t'en douteras du pourquoi à la fin du chapitre...

Nanou01 : et je crois que la suite va être très intéresante aussi !

Lunicorne : et ça lui va bien... enfin, il n'est pas encore au courant pour Sévérus avec les maraudeurs !

Lucid Nightmare : un mot : j'adore ! Et puis, il faut bien l'être un petit peu...

Phenixmiyavi : contente que le trio te plaît !

Adenoide : mais Sévérus est un espion, donc c'est un gentil. Sinon, je garde l'idée pour des vrais méchants mangemorts...

Briottet : pour la potion, tu en auras une idée à la fin du chapitre, et pour l'espion, ce sera plus tard.

C Elise : c'est bien vrai !

Tsuda : et bien, je te laisse le plaisir de lire ce chapitre !

Zaika : merci !

Onarluca : la prochaine fois, je te remplacerai en tant que petite souris et je te dirais tout... enfin, j'essaierais...

Lise261 : c'est vrai que Harry manque de courage mais il ne va pas manquer d'autre chose, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre...

Titmo : en fait, quand je donnerais le nom de l'espion, ça devrait vous rappeler des choses... en fait, c'est très léger...

Vif d'or : je trouve que la jalousie devrait aller dans les deux sens !

Nakajima : c'est pourquoi c'est toujours intéressant de lire des histoires : on n'a jamais ce qu'on attend...

Zelna : mais non, il faut l'imaginer grand et ténébreux... méchant lorsqu'il le souhaite... et ça va mieux !

Stromtrooper : une de tes hypothèses est juste, je te laisse le soin de découvrir laquelle !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Désolé du retard mais la semaine a été très busy !

**20 – Comment as-tu pu ?**

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite. Et ce fut l'une des plus tendue pour le professeur Rogue. En effet, ce dernier était souvent entre Sirius et Rémus durant les repas dans la grande salle. Sévérus ne se plaignait pas de certains gestes le soir, mais à l'heure du repas, il n'en voulait vraiment pas. Une fois encore, le jeudi matin, il avait sursauté en pleine conversation sur les plantes venimeuses lorsque Sirius et Rémus avaient posé chacun une de leur main sur sa cuisse, et ce de façon très naturelle. De l'autre côté de la salle, la tension du professeur de potion n'était pas passée inaperçu à l'œil vigilant de son filleul. Et même si Drago était loin de la table des professeurs, il soupçonnait anguille sous roche. Néanmoins, depuis la soirée d'Halloween, il se sentait très bien puisque son Harry était toujours à ses côtés et que personne ne fixait des yeux son compagnon de manière très prolongée. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin en regardant son parrain et ceci raffermit la nouvelle volonté qu'habitait Sévérus. Désormais, il éviterait à tout prix les deux maraudeurs durant la journée.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit le midi en mangeant chez lui, au grand désarroi des maraudeurs qui se promirent de lui apprendre la patience le soir même.

- Drago, on y va ? demanda Harry qui était déjà prêt à partir pour aller à son cours de l'après-midi.

- Oui, j'arrive, répondit le veela en se levant, en se rapprochant de son compagnon pour lui voler un baiser et en s'enivrant encore de l'odeur alléchante de son compagnon.

D'ailleurs, il trouvait que cette odeur qu'il affectionnait tant était un peu changée, enfin, de façon quasi imperceptible. Après tout, peut-être que Harry avait changé de gel douche…

En entrant dans la salle de DCFM, Harry avait trouvé que le compagnon de son parrain était très heureux et le fit remarquer à la personne avec qui il devait faire un petit duel.

- D'ici ce week-end, j'aurais élucidé cette affaire.

- Je croyais que tu voulais voir le professeur Rogue ce week-end ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, et alors ? demanda le veela.

- …

- Harry ? demanda de nouveau Drago dont l'inquiétude grandissait en lui.

- Bah, si tu vas voir ton parrain, que tu enquêtes sur Rémus et bien…

- Et bien quoi ?

- Tu vas me laisser tout seul tout le week-end entier, murmura tout triste Harry.

- Je te promets que non, Amour, répondit Drago, plus qu'heureux, et qui prenait Harry dans ses bras, et je crois que celle de mon parrain et celle du professeur Lupin sont liées.

- Ca m'étonnerait Drago, Rémus est avec Sirius, ajouta le gryffondor appréciant cette étreinte.

- Et alors ? lança Drago avec un clin d'œil.

Harry rougit, Drago sourit alors encore plus et Rémus arriva en se raclant la gorge.

- Hem… Je ne crois pas qu'un stupefix suivi d'un petrificus amènent à ce résultat, messieurs….

Un problème Harry ? demanda Rémus en voyant un léger Ô se former sur les lèvres de Harry alors que son esprit venait de faire la synthèse de la conversation précédente.

- Non, ajouta Harry en se dégageant des bras de Drago, désolé.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda tout bas le professeur Lupin en se penchant vers le membre de sa famille en pensant à Voldemort et à ses intrusions.

- Oui Rémus, répondit Harry souriant en voyant toute la gentillesse de Rémus.

Rémus hocha la têt et sentit une nouvelle fragrance émanée de Harry. Il inspira une nouvelle fois plus fortement, puis alla voir les autres élèves.

- Il est un peu bizarre quand même depuis hier, dit Harry.

- Oui, répondit automatiquement Drago en pensant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué le changement d'odeur de son compagnon, il faudra peut-être que j'en parle avec Lupin, pensa le veela qui ne savait quoi penser.

Drago n'eut plus à penser à ce genre de chose puisque les cours reprenaient de plus belle après la soirée de fêtes. Le dernier jour d'école arriva enfin et Harry ne pensait même plus à la prophétie. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, un monde peuplé de Drago tout mignons.

Au premier cours de potion, les pensées de Harry furent légèrement chamboulées. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette odeur pestilentielle. Décidément, aujourd'hui était vraiment l'apothéose. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le professeur Rogue était parti dans la réserve pour voir les dégâts causés par un élève et le punir, Harry se leva brusquement et sortit de la classe en courant. Drago était resté figé, d'autant plus lorsque son parrain revint dans la salle de cours pour demander le silence.

- Où est Potter ? demanda Sévérus après avoir fait un tour d'horizon de la salle.

- Il vient de partit, dit promptement Hermione qui ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi.

Sévérus se retourna vers son filleul et celui-ci pâlit. Il sentait que son compagnon ne se portait pas bien.

- Mr Malefoy, allez le rejoindre et revenez de suite en cours, ordonna Sévérus d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée alors que celui-ci, au contraire, pensait à une attaque possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago sortit aussitôt, recouvrant ses esprits, et rechercha de suite son odeur préférée. Son nez le conduisit alors aux toilettes des cachots. Harry venait de se laver le visage.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Oui, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Tu as… vomi ?

- C'est cette odeur de potion ! J'en pouvais plus… mais maintenant, ça va mieux, ajouta Harry tout sourire.

- Sûr ? Ce n'est pas normal.

- Oui, ça va mieux, monsieur le veela super inquiet, ajouta Harry en rigolant.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, bougonna Drago, après tout, si ça avait été l'inverse, tu serais probablement dans le même état d'inquiétude que moi.

- Assurément, bon, on va faire un tour dehors ?

- Euh… Harry, on a Potion, Sévérus a déjà fait preuve de beaucoup de gentillesse…

- Si j'y retourne, mon estomac ne le supportera pas une nouvelle fois, et puis…

- Et puis rien du tout Mr Potter ! retentit une voix grave qui était venue aux nouvelles, dans ma classe, tout de suite. Et je suis sûr que vous vous accommoderez de ces odeurs… que je trouve plus que supportables comme toute personne vivant à Poudlard d'ailleurs.

- On y va, ajouta Drago en emportant son compagnon pour éviter de mettre son parrain définitivement en colère.

- Attends, Drago pars devant. Deux secondes.

Drago s'éloigna alors sous le regard infaillible de son parrain.

- Est-ce que tout va pour le mieux ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit Harry surpris de l'attention de Sévérus envers lui.

- Bien. Plus que demain… Harry.

Le gryffondor lui répondit par un regard noir. Cet homme n'avait pas le droit de lui rappeler cette tâche aussi tôt. Une heure plus tard, Harry avait suivi le cours de potion et sans sentir quelque chose remuait dans son ventre. Drago avait travaillé encore plus dur que d'habitude pour ne pas que Harry soit malade ou malheureux, même si ce dernier lui disait qu'il allait bien.

Le couple fut le dernier à quitter la salle de cours puisqu'ils avaient commencé en retard. En sortant de la salle, Harry avait senti un regard inquiet et pourtant déterminé peser sur son dos. Il se retourna et fit un mince sourire à Sévérus. Il s'était calmé et avait de nouveau l'intention de tout dire à son compagnon et ceci, le soir même. Sévérus acquiesça et retourna à ses copies lorsque Harry ne fut plus à portée de vue.

En sortant, Harry tomba nez à nez avec ses amis qui n'étaient pas partis au cour de divination.

- Harry ! Ca va ? demanda de suite Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Harry toujours souriant.

- Ce n'est pas normal non plus, alors ne sourit pas comme ça, ajouta Drago.

- Drago…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Rien de bien grave, j'ai eu un haut le cœur et voilà…

- Voilà !

- Oui, voilà. Fin de l'histoire.

- Tu es allé jusqu'à vomir ? continua Hermione de questionner.

- Oui, répondit Drago à la place de Harry en sentant qu'avec Hermione, il obtiendrait plus facilement gain de cause pour que son compagnon aille à l'infirmerie.

- Harry James Potter, à l'infirmerie, ordonna Hermione.

- Pas la peine.

- Si, affirma Hermione en pointant son doigt dans la direction de l'infirmerie.

- Non, ajouta Harry en suppliant Drago de lui venir en aide.

- Je pense comme elle.

- Ron ?

- Désolé vieux, mais après, je vais sur le canapé, en plus, hier, tu ne te sentais déjà pas très bien.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? demanda Drago qui commençait à s'affoler, qui plus est, en repensant à la nouvelle odeur de Harry.

- C'est rien ! soupira Harry une nouvelle fois.

- La preuve que ce n'est pas rien, sinon, tu ne me l'aurais pas caché, répliqua Drago.

- Désolé Harry, murmura Ron en comprenant la grosse boulette qu'il venait de faire.

- Pas grave Ron, bon, je vais y aller. Au moins, je louperai un cour soporifique. Mais, c'est bien pour t 'éviter de t'inquiéter, je me sens parfaitement bien.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Je ne vais pas me sauver.

- Je l'espère mais ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Non Drago, toi, tu vas en cours, intervint Hermione, PomPom ne te laissera pas au chevet de Harry alors que tu as cours.

- Ouais, Malefoy, elle te fera sortir. Elle fait toujours ça, ajouta Ron en allant dans l'autre direction prise par Harry.

- Mais…

- A tout à l'heure, mon dragon, dit Harry en embrassant des lèvres si douces.

Harry partit et Hermione empoigna le bras du veela pour aller en cours. Et le corps de Drago ne put que suivre le mouvement.

- Lâche-moi Hermione ! Je vais y aller à ce cours ! répliqua Drago en secouant son bras.

- Bien, dépêches-toi, maintenant, on va vraiment être en retard, ajouta Hermione en allongeant le pas et laissant Drago légèrement derrière.

- Hé ! Toi, le serpent tatouage, ton Autre ne t'a rien dit ? murmura tout bas Drago alors que le tatouage reprenait vie au creux de son oreille.

- _Non, et arrêtes de me réveiller. A moi aussi, toutes ces odeurs et tous ces bruits me donnent le tournis. Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça…_ répondit le serpent en retournant auprès du cœur.

- Facile à dire, murmura Drago pour lui-même.

Dans un château beaucoup plus sombre, Voldemort avait enfin reçu la confirmation du plan. Il avait alors appelé son mangemort préféré. Il était temps de le rendre totalement loyal envers son être parfait.

- Maître, dit une voix à genoux.

- Lucius, mon mangemort fidèle, dit Voldemort d'une voix perverse en passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du veela qui frémit, comment se porte ton fils et Potter ?

- Bien, mon seigneur, répondit Lucius toujours à genoux et en pensant qu'il ferait tout pour les protéger.

- Et Potter aime vraiment ton fils ? demanda le Lord, dubitatif.

- Oui, répondit Lucius qui ne savait décidément pas à quoi cette conversation allait aboutir.

- Vraiment ? … Il ne joue pas plutôt avec Drago et ses sentiments ? Tu en es sûr ?

- Je ne crois pas Seigneur. Après tout, les gryffondors ne jouent pas à ça.

- Ce n'est pas toujours vrai. Regarde ton ami, Petigrew.

- Une exception… une bonne exception pour vous, maître, reprit Lucius alors que le doute s'immisçait en lui.

- Exact. J'ai appris qu'un événement fâcheux avait eu lieu avant la rentrée.

- Un événement fâcheux, maître ?

- Ton fils a failli mourir.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Lucius en voulant se lever.

- Silence, reprit Tom en forçant Lucius à rester à genoux en posant sa main sur la tête du mangemort.

- Excusez-moi my Lord. Mais, je n'ai pas été au courant.

- Evidemment, ton fils n'allait pas t'en parler, il est sous l'influence du gryffondor. Ta femme est comme toutes les femmes : elles aiment cacher les choses et Potter… Potter aurait eu trop peur que tu ne le tues…. Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi ? Ou plutôt comment ? … Drago a failli mourir car son compagnon le refusait. Ce n'est pas passé loin, comme tu peux te l'imaginer.

- Ils se sont unis.

- Oui, c'était après l'Union. Je me demandais justement, et à juste titre, comment Drago pouvait être sûr de l'amour de Harry, qui clairement se joue de lui et de toi par la même occasion. A la prochaine crise… qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer ?

- Drago mourra. Un veela ne peut se voir refuser son amour deux fois, dit d'une voix rageuse Lucius.

- Oh… bon, je vais te laisser. Il me semble que tu as déjà reçu tes ordres de mission. Lucius ?

- Oui, mon seigneur ? dit en se relevant Mr Malefoy.

- Je pourrais supporter la perte d'un veela, mais pas de deux. Alors, prends soin de toi.

Alors que Lucius sortait, assez en colère. Voldemort ajouta, sans que ça n'apparaisse intentionnel :

- On dirait bine qu'il y ait des exceptions à chaque génération à Gryffondor.

Lucius pressa le pas.

A Poudlard.

De nouveau à l'infirmerie, Harry expliquait ce qui n'allait pas, de façon très réticente.

- Je vais te faire un test, décida PomPom qui avait un léger doute.

- Allez-y, balança Harry en enlevant son haut, de toute façon, je sais que ce n'est rien de grave. Quelque chose du repas n'a pas dû bien passer, c'est tout.

- Nous verrons bien, ajouta l'infirmière très sérieuse.

L'infirmière lança le sort. Harry le reconnut. Et contrairement à la dernière fois, la lumière émise n'était pas de la même couleur. Alors que PomPom allait lui dire que le test est positif, Harry ne l'écouta pas et sortit, le torse nu, de l'infirmerie.

Drago allait l'entendre ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?


	21. Tout est dit

Nanou01 : et voilà la suite plus tôt que prévue...

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : mmm... je te laisse lire !

Onarluca : exactement ! Maintenant, tout dépend de Harry.

Tsuda : pour le nombre de chapitres, aucune idée... mais, il y aura encore au moins une quinzaine puisque le combat contre Voldemort n'a pas encore eu lieu !

Love Gaara of the Sand : voilà la réponse dans ce chapitre !

Aurelie Malfoy : contente que ça plaise à ce point !

Mayra5619 : je crois que Lucius va descendre dans les sondages...

Titmo : j'espère que l'entrée de Harry ne va pas te décevoir...

Phenixmiyavi : quand même pas à ce point là... mais, il va en prendre pour son grade !

Nakaa : c'est bien de ne voir que le positif !

Lise261 : je te laisse lire.

Stormtrooper : bonnes vacances de ski et je trouve que tu cibles très bien l'histoire !

Estelle Uzumaki : merci !

Thecrazy : te la voilà tout fraîche !

Vif d'or : je vais bientôt m'occuper de son cas...

Makie : pour l'instant, le nom du traître n'est pas encore divulgué...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**21 – Tout est dit**

Harry marcha très vite dans les couloirs. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il passa même devant un trio de professeurs sans les voir.

- On dirait qu'il y a un souci, dit Rémus.

- Oui… bas les pattes, ajouta Sévérus qui avait fini par tomber sur ses deux amants durant la journée et qui était donc très entouré.

- Non, Sévy, on parle de Harry.

- Potter ?

- Eh bien, on te fait vraiment de l'effet, répondit Sirius en déplaçant sa main du milieu du dos jusqu'à la chute de rein du professeur de potion, tu n'as même pas vu mon filleul marcher d'un pas vif et le torse nu.

- Il devait sortir de l'infirmerie, ajouta Sévérus en continuant son chemin.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rémus inquiet.

- Durant mon cours, il est allé vomir.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Ta robe de potion est absolument hideuse, ajouta Sirius non sans suivre Rémus qui suivait alors Harry dans le couloir.

Rémus essaya d'appeler son protégé mais rien n'y faisait, Harry n'entendait rien. Sa magie commençait à sortir de ses doigts. Harry arriva très vite devant les portes de la salle de cours de divination. La porte explosa à son arrivée par la main puissante de Harry qui l'avait poussé. Toujours aussi furieux, il se dirigea vers Drago, très surpris.

- TOI ! hurla Harry ce qui surprit les autres camarades de classe, comment as-tu osé ? Je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire ça. Je te faisais confiance !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Drago qui essayait de toucher son compagnon pour le calmer.

- De quoi je parle ! Ah… Monsieur le veela ne sait pas de quoi je parle. Tu te fous de moi là ?

Pendant que Harry engueulait Drago et virait psychopathe, Rémus fit sortir les élèves et Trelawney qui voyait la dispute comme la Fin. Sévérus décida d'aller à l'infirmerie pour voir pourquoi le Survivant était dans cet état. Rémus l'accompagna voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas aider, tandis que Sirius essayait de s'approcher de son filleul pour le calmer. Néanmoins, il devait se cantonner à quatre mètres du couple tant la magie de Harry bouillonnait autour des deux garçons.

- Ha… Harry, calmes-toi ! s'affola le veela qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

- Je suis enceint ! hurla de nouveau Harry à bout de souffle aussi.

- …

- T'as entendu !

- Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher Drago de sourire et d'exploser de joie.

Harry était désarçonné. Il avait crié son état au veela et tout ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de Drago était la joie d'être un futur père.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? demanda douloureusement Harry, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu avais promis. Tu avais promis ! cria un peu plus le Survivant.

- Je… je t'assure que je n'avais aucune intention de…

- Tu mens ! Tu m'as dit, et je l'ai lu, que seul le veela et son désir peuvent arriver à faire… ça, répliqua Harry en pointant son doigt vers son ventre toujours nu.

- Je t'avais promis, répondit le veela, la joie envolée, en regardant son compagnon droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que la parole d'un Malefoy ne vaut rien ! dit Harry amer.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je t'assure, supplia presque Drago en essayant de prendre Harry dans ses bras, et puis, c'est bien non ? Toi aussi, tu voulais une famille tôt ou tard.

- Une famille ! Quelle famille ! cracha Harry.

- Harry, dit Sirius d'une voix particulièrement grave et sérieuse, Drago dit qu'il n'y est pour rien, alors c'est qu'il n'y est pour rien. Tu en es sûr ? demanda tout de même le parrain de Harry.

- Silence ! répliqua Harry qui ne voulait rien entendre et encore moins les fausses excuses de celui qu'il aimait, j'espère pour toi que tu adoreras le peu de temps qu'il nous reste ! Je ne voulais pas d'enfants avant la fin de la guerre ! Tu n'as jamais rien écouté ! Tu n'as jamais pris mes désirs en compte… J'irais au combat, murmura enfin Harry la tête basse.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je te protègerai, ajouta Drago qui pensait que la dispute prendrait bientôt fin ainsi que la colère de son compagnon.

- Même de Voldemort… Alors tu mourras ! Au moins, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de me voir mourir, reprit Harry en relevant les yeux vers ceux de l'acier qu'il aimait vraiment.

- Harry ! s'exclama Sirius outré.

- Sirius, c'est vrai, dit Harry plus calmement mais les yeux toujours en colère, je vais te le dire Drago. Te dire ce qui cloche avec moi, avec le fait de m'aimer et de vouloir me protéger… Seul moi peut tuer Voldemort. Il s'agît d'une prophétie me concernant et concernant Tom… C'est lui ou moi. Il y a à peine quelques jours, je t'aurais dit : ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, j'ai une chance sur deux et puis, je m'entraîne dur… Mais, maintenant… maintenant, tu viens de signer mon arrêt de mort ! Avec un enfant en moi, comment pourrais-je me battre à fond ? Alors Malefoy, de quelle famille veux-tu parler ?

Harry sortit, ne voulant pas voir le visage de Drago, trop de sentiments contradictoires étaient en lui. Sirius le suivit, laissant seul Drago, dans la classe où les objets autour du couple avaient explosés sous la puissance de la magie de Harry.

- Comment as-tu pu lui dire ça comme ça ? reprocha Sirius, acculant Harry dans le couloir, tu n'avais aucun tact… aucun cœur !

- Tant mieux, répliqua Harry qui fit venir un pull à lui, l'enfila et alla dehors, laisse-moi, ajouta-t-il de façon agressive.

- C'était bien mon intention, dit Sirius renfrogné et sachant qu'Harry avait vraiment besoin d'être seul.

Dans la salle de cours, le veela était abasourdi et ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. En deux minutes, sa vie avait bousculé. Il avait créé une vie et il allait en perdre une autre.

- Harry… ne put que dire Drago en se laissant glisser à terre et laissant des larmes sur son pâle visage.

- Je suis désolé Drago, dit Sirius qui était retourné voir le veela, laisse-lui du temps…

Sirius partit à la recherche d'une personne pouvant aider le veela comme il le fallait.

- Sévérus, dit Sirius très sérieux en arrivant dans l'infirmerie.

- Alors, Harry est enceint, continua de parler Sévérus qui discutait avec PomPom.

- Oui. Le test est totalement positif.

- Cela explique le changement d'odeur, ajouta Rémus.

- Sévérus !

- Quoi Black ! se retourna le professeur de potion qui essayait de réfléchir au pourquoi de la réaction de Harry.

- Arrêtes de penser, ton filleul a besoin de ton sarcasme. Harry vient de tout lui jeter à la figure : son état et la prophétie.

Sirius n'eut pas à lui dire plus ou à se répéter, Sévérus était parti très vite, en faisant virevolter sa robe de potion.

- Il n'empêche, je continue à penser que Harry a vomi à cause de son style vestimentaire, ajouta Sirius pour faire sourire son autre amour.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous remédier à cela… Après tout, il ne peut pas mettre une robe toute une semaine et s'il n'en a qu'une…

- … Il sera obligé de porter d'autres choses, continua l'autre maraudeur, bien, et si nous y allions ?

- Et Harry ?

- Laissons-lui le temps de digérer.

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois si adulte, reprit Rémus en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Harry a été dur, répliqua Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celle du loup.

- Dehors ! s'exclama PomPom, l'infirmerie n'est pas fait pour ça !

- Et pourtant, il y a plein de lits ! ajouta Sirius en souriant tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec Rémus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux maraudeurs étaient au Chemin de Traverse.

- Alors, heureux ? demanda Rémus.

- Oh que oui ! Une nouvelle génération ! s'exclama Sirius en faisant un peu de shopping pour Sévérus et pour Rémus, mais…

- On sera plus prudent, c'est tout… répondit Rémus en pensant à la guerre, et puis, rien ne nous dit que Voldemort attaquera d'ici la fin de la grossesse.

- Notre Harry va bien grandir… et grossir… Oh par Merlin ! Il faudrait peut-être aussi quelque chose pour Harry, des fringues pour gros, non ?

- Sirius ! A mon avis, on a le temps, alors ne t'excites pas comme ça.

- Ohoh, c'est bien la première fois que tu ne veux pas que je m'excite, ajouta Sirius en léchant le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

- Bon, tu as fini ton choix ? demanda Rémus qui ne voulait pas se montrer comme ça dans un magasin plein de bavards.

- Tu es toujours trop sérieux Rémus, dit Sirius en prenant tous ses paquets.

- Et toi pas assez, allez on rentre, ajouta Rémus, après tout, il faut bien que je te montre que je te souhaite toujours dans cet état… en privé !

Sirius ne rajouta rien mais paya très vite ses achats et rejoignit Rémus pour se transplaner.

Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore avait eut une drôle de surprise le matin même. Lucius Malefoy avait demandé à entrer à Poudlard pour voir son fils. Et bien entendu, le directeur de Poudlard ne pouvait pas refuser. Rien ne l'interdisait, qui plus est, il arrivait à l'heure du repas. En sortant du bureau directorial, Lucius eut la chance de tomber sur Sévérus.

- Lucius ? demanda Sévérus très surpris.

- Bonjour mon ami, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, mais que fais-tu là ? demanda Sévérus qui voyait que le regard de Lucius n'était pas comme à son habitude.

- Je suis venu voir mon fils, c'est interdit ?

- Bien sûr que non, ajouta Sévérus qui craignait le pire lorsque son ami verrait l'état de son fils qui devait vraiment être pitoyable pour que Sirius l'envoie.

- Où est-il ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps !

- En cours.

- De ?

- Divination.

- Conduis-moi.

- Lucius…Tu es sûr ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, grinça Lucius, maintenant, emmène-moi voir mon fils.

Sévérus n'avait pas d'autres choix, il ne voulait pas non plus se prendre la colère du veela. Qui plus est, son instinct lui disait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers son fils. Et puis, comment le père veela pouvait faire du mal à sa famille ?

- Allons-y.

En arrivant, Sévérus se demandait réellement à quel point la discussion avait été violente en voyant l'état des lieux de la salle de classe.

- Drago ! s'exclama Lucius en se précipitant vers son fils à terre.

- Harry…

- Ainsi, il disait vrai, cracha Lucius en se précipitant vers la sortie.

- Lucius ! s'exclama Sévérus qui la sentait mal.

- Sévérus ? demanda Drago en levant timidement la tête.

Sévérus s'arrêta net. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Drago… je… attends-moi, je reviens…

- Quoi ?

- Ton père est ici et…

- Harry ! s'exclama Drago qui réalisait peu à peu.

- Oui ! ajouta Sévérus qui courait désormais à la suite de son filleul, par Merlin, cette famille m'aura fait faire n'importe quoi ! pestiféra le professeur de potion, heureusement que tout le monde est en train de manger…

Harry était toujours dehors, à la limite de la forêt interdite, au bord du grand lac de Poudlard. Il se calmait et regrettait peut-être un peu la façon dont il avait parlé à Drago.

- Bah, au moins, maintenant il est au courant de tout ! soupira Harry en posant une main sur son ventre, et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Lucius était enfin dehors et scruta le parc. L'odeur de Harry, qu'il connaissait puisque c'était en théorie, un membre de sa famille, l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Et là, il vit une forme allongée contre un tronc d'arbre, tranquille, paisible, alors que son fils était assis à terre, triste et pathétique.

- Le Seigneur avait raison, il se joue de l'amour de mon fils… Il va me le payer… murmura entre ses dents le mangemort, maintenant, plus de cadeau. Plus de pitié pour le camp du traître à sa famille.

Lucius se dirigea vers le gryffondor. Ses pas furent si bruyants que les yeux de Harry se levèrent, perplexes, vers le mangemort. Et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le veela était déjà sur lui, à le soulever de terre et à coller son dos contre l'arbre rugueux.

- Plus jamais, tu ne lui feras de mal, dit Lucius qui resserrait sa prise.

- Père, non ! hurla une voix au loin qui se rapprochait.

- Monsi… monsieur Malefoy, dit Harry dont la gorge était de plus en plus serrée.

- Je t'interdis de parler, siffla Lucius, tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

- Père, non, ajouta Drago essoufflé à côté des deux personnes de sa famille.

- Lucius, lâche Harry, ajouta Sévérus qui avait repris contenance.

- Il est en train de tuer mon fils !

- Père !

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois, continua Lucius.

Harry ne dit plus rien, après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. C'est vrai, il avait blessé Drago. Mais, lui avait fait pire.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sévérus qui ignorait tout de l'affaire.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Si, parce que Potter est aussi mon élève et que tu es en train de le tuer.

- …

- Père… arrêtes, dit Drago en essayant de faire lâcher prise son père.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Et pourquoi le veux-tu encore ? Non, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il t'aime ? Et puis, regarde toi, regarde toi !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

- Tu as vu ton état dans la salle !

- Père, arrêtes… s'il te plaît… sinon je mourrais.

- Oui, mais, ce sera moins douloureux et pathétique… De toute façon, un veela ne peut pas supporter deux crises, et clairement, tu viens d'en subir une.

- Non, dit calmement Drago en souriant, non, je viens juste d'apprendre des nouvelles surprenantes, c'est tout.

- …

- Je t'assure que je n'ai pas eu une nouvelle crise, et si je n'ai rien dit, c'est que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et encore moins, te mettre en colère à ce point !

- …

- Père ! ajouta Drago plus fermement, lâche mon compagnon, sinon…

- Sinon…

- Sinon, je te tuerais, dit Drago sans ciller des yeux.

Lucius relâcha la prise à la gorge, laissant à Harry le plaisir de respirer de nouveau.

- Tu m'as l'air en forme.

- Ce n'était pas une nouvelle crise, ajouta Drago soulagé.

- Mr Potter, dit froidement Lucius, la prochaine fois, je ne m'arrêterais pas. La prochaine fois que Drago est dans cet état pitoyable, je vous tuerais.

- Entendu, répliqua Harry en se dirigeant très loin des trois serpentards.

- Harry…

- J'ai besoin de temps, ajouta Harry à l'encontre de Drago tout en continuant de se diriger vers les grandes portes du château.

Drago n'ajouta rien, mais son regard se voila de tristesse et Lucius ressentit de la colère.

- Ca ira mieux après, dit Sévérus.

- Je crois que ça va déjà mieux, après tout, il ne m'a pas crié dessus cette fois, répondit Drago.

- L'humour ne te va pas fils, et maintenant explique-moi, reprit froidement Lucius.


	22. Une discussion s'impose

Nanou01 : et voici la suite, normalement vous auriez dû la recevoir vendredi mais problème d'URL...

Angelus Loveless Malefoy-Potter : heureusement, il va y avoir une petite discussion...

Onarluca : heureusement pour nous, ils étaient là...

Camille : mmm... voilà une réflexion intéressante, mais le traître sera donné dans deux chapitres environ !

Thecrazy : désolé, mais, je vais essayer de mettre 2 chapitres par semaine maintenant...

Zelna : euh... je crois que je ne vais pas trop le faire rancunier... en fait, ça va venir et repartir...

Mailyn : merci ! Et préviens-moi si je tombe dans les clichés... j'essaierai de me méfier...

Zaika : merci !

Vif d'or : pour l'instant, il faut annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde !

Lise261 : et bien tu pourras voir celle de Narcissa dans ce chapitre !

Mayra5619 : désolé... mais en fait, j'essaie mais à chaque fois, je rajoute un ou deux dialogues et les chapitres se rallongent... Donc, j'en parlerai dans 2 chapitres normalement.

Nakaa : je crois que un ça sera déjà pas mal !

Titmo : mais il va payer...

Aurelie Malfoy : merci !

Stormtrooper : en fait, j'ai déjà décidé parce que le combat final est déjà écrit (ça a été le deuxième à être écris...), donc, j'espère que tu aimeras ce choix...

Private Joke : merci beaucoup ! Contente de te fournir une distraction !

Makie : oui, Sirius est un vrai gryffon ! Et pour la tête des autres, va falloir attendre...

Touraz : no problem ! Il va changer le Lucius ! (en bien ou en mal ?...)

Tsuda : c'est pas ma faute, en fait, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à faire une fic d'une quinzaine de chapitres...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Et bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui y sont...

**22 – Une discussion s'impose**

Drago ne voulait rien dire. Pas encore. Pas avant que Harry n'accepte l'enfant et qu'il aille aussi une conversation à propos de cette prophétie.

- Et si nous rentrions au chaud, proposa Sévérus.

- Parce que dans tes cachots, il fait plus chaud Sévérus ? demanda Lucius très sceptique.

- Il n'y a pas de vent, répondit Sévérus qui ne se démontait pas.

Les trois hommes marchèrent en silence dans le château et s'installèrent à l'appartement du professeur de potion.

- Comment as-tu été au courant pour la crise ? demanda Drago.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai été sous le choc, mais j'ai néanmoins eu la délicatesse d'attendre le matin.

- C'est en effet très gentil de ta part.

- Ne sois pas ironique avec moi Sévérus, je ne suis pas un de tes élèves.

- Alors ne te comporte pas comme un imbécile d'élèves !

- Sé…

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie, dit Drago, pourquoi le Lord t'a dit ça ? demanda Drago très intéressé.

- Il pensait que tu allais mourir. Il ne désirait pas perdre la famille Malefoy, c'est tout.

Un silence s'abattît dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas ?

- Je ne crois pas que c'était pour ça, murmura Sévérus.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda Drago, un peu en colère.

- Dumbledore m'en a parlé.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- J'ai laissé une chance à Potter de le faire, répondit Sévérus, ce qu'il a fait.

- Il ne me l'aurait jamais dit alors, dit tristement Drago.

- Il t'aime trop pour ça… Tu sais, c'est comme ça que, à mon avis, les gryffondors fonctionnent.

- De quoi parlez-vous à la fin ! s'exclama Lucius qui n'aimait pas ne rien comprendre.

- Harry fait… fait l'objet d'une prophétie, dit Drago qui pensait que son père devait être au courant pour ne pas tomber dans les pièges de Voldemort, c'est lui ou Voldemort.

- Et apparemment, il a commencé à mettre son plan à exécution. Après tout, tu étais sur le point de le tuer.

- Non, je ne pense pas que c'était pour arriver à ça, répondit Lucius, après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être au courant pour la prophétie.

- En partie.

- Alors, il voudra tuer Potter de ses propres mains.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, ne lui retire pas ta sympathie père, ajouta tristement Drago, et ne parlez pas de ça aussi froidement. Vous parlez de la mort de mon âme sœur !

- Désolé Drago, dit Lucius, et je verrais pour Potter. Il devra faire de gros efforts. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu as totalement raison, alors quelle serait l'autre explication ?

- Ne pas aider Dumbledore, dit sérieusement Lucius, j'étais sur le point de tourner le dos à tous ces soit disant gentils.

- La loyauté…

- Oui, la loyauté : ce qu'il affectionne presque autant que le pouvoir, ricana légèrement Lucius.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Sévérus très sérieusement.

- J'ai horreur qu'on utilise ma famille pour son propre profit.

- Bien.

- Et maintenant, Drago, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mais… mais… je viens de te le dire, dit Drago incrédule, c'est la prophétie qui m'a détruit.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, la classe était dans un état désastreux et la trace de la magie était encore très présente. Je ne pense pas que tu aies lancé un sort sur Potter parce qu'il vient de t'avouer qu'il avait de grandes chances de mourir. Alors, pourquoi Potter a-t-il utilisé sa magie ?

- Plus tard, dit Drago, je vais y aller, je meurs de faim.

- Je peux me joindre à toi Sévérus ? demanda Lucius.

- Bien entendu, dit Sévérus en allant demander un elfe.

- Fils, toi aussi. Après tout, cela fait longtemps que l'on a pas mangé ensemble.

- Bien sûr, père, ajouta Drago qui savait que son père allait attendre qu'il se décide à tout lui dire, au fait maman sait que tu es ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle reste au Manoir pour déjeuner toute seule, ajouta Drago.

- Par Merlin ! Tu as raison, bon, je vais au bureau du directeur, elle devrait bientôt arriv…

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Narcissa Malefoy venait d'entrer dans l'appartement par la porte que Sévérus venait d'ouvrir.

- Oh, mon chéri ! Mais, c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Narcissa en se jetant au cou de Drago, où est-il ?

- Maman, je peux plus respirer, dit Drago qui aimait bien tout de même que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est merveilleux ? demanda Lucius.

- Ouh… toi, méchant mari ! dit Narcissa en tapant le bras de son amour, alors que je n'attendais que ça depuis la rentrée !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Lucius qui n'aimait pas se faire taper dessus.

- Mais, de, de… Drago ?

- Drago ? demanda Lucius qui voyait que son fils lui cachait quelque chose.

- C'est une surprise, dit doucement Drago alors qu'un sourire se profilait sur son visage.

- Oh… Je suis désolé, mais je ne dirais rien, ajouta Narcissa en faisant un clin d'œil et très heureuse.

- Et comment…

- Ah ! Ton père m'avait laissé toute seule pour manger alors je me suis ruée vers la cheminée et quand je suis arrivée dans le bureau du directeur, Albus était là avec l'infirmière et il parlait de ça. Oh, Drago, c'est parfait !

- Bien, apparemment, toi aussi, tu es au courant Sévérus, alors, maintenant, j'aimerais être au courant.

- Je vais chercher Harry, et je vous le dirais ensuite, père.

- Bien, dit froidement Lucius.

- Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Narcissa.

- Non, reste avec nous, ajouta Sévérus en sauvant ainsi son filleul, on allait se mettre à table.

- Bien, je suppose que je peux leur laisser ce petit moment de solitude, dit Narcissa qui retrouvait un peu de son self-contrôle.

Quelque part dans le château, Harry se dirigeait vers ses appartements puisque c'était le seul endroit où il y avait un baume contre les bleus, à part l'infirmerie. Il espérait juste que Hermione et Ron ne seraient pas dans le grand salon et bien dans la grande salle, comme tout le monde. D'ailleurs, à son avis, il en avait pas fini avec sa petite entrée tout à l'heure. Et Lucius Malefoy l'avait presque tué. Le fait qu'il veuille le tuer ne le gênait pas vraiment, c'était plutôt le fait, qu'il ne faisait plus partie de cette famille. Car, une chose était sûre, Mr Malefoy n'allait plus le considérer comme un membre de sa famille. Il l'avait perdu. En entrant dans l'appartement, Harry n'eut qu'une seule pensée : Merlin n'était pas avec lui.

- Harry ! s'exclama une Hermione en se levant brusquement du canapé, est-ce que ça va ? ... Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi Drago t'as fait du mal ? ajouta-elle en voyant les bleus sur sa gorge.

- C'est pas lui, soupira Harry en allant dans la salle de bain.

- Mais, alors qui ? demanda Hermione qui lui tendit le baume.

- Son père, lâcha Harry qui voulait en finir au plus vite avec la curiosité de Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione qui voyait le retour du mangemort.

- Pour rien.

- Pour rien ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde, dit froidement Harry en pesant un regard noir sur sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle comprenne que le sujet était clos.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ron qui avait attendu que son ami se calme un peu plus.

- ...

- Harry. Qu'est-ce que l'infirmière t'as dit et qui t'as mis dans un tel état ? demanda Ron.

- Je... je... je ne veux pas y penser, murmura Harry qui essayait de canaliser son énergie.

- Je ne te demande pas d'y penser, juste de nous le dire.

- Non. Désolé.

- Harry, nous sommes...

- Allons manger, Hermione, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Ron qui voyait la magie s'échapper du corps de son meilleur ami.

- Mais...

- Mais, je meurs de faim. Harry va bien, et il nous le dira lorsqu'il sera prêt, reprit Ron en emmenant une Hermione récalcitrante avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se jeta dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Un fauteuil qu'il partageait très souvent avec le veela.

- Pourquoi...

- Il n'est pas bien, coupa Ron en sortant dans le couloir.

- Mais, alors...

- N'as-tu pas vu la magie s'écouler hors de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il pourrait nous blesser. Et puis connaissant Harry, il n'aurait rien dit. Il est bien trop buté. Alors, à la place de nous foutre à la porte, je nous ai mis à la porte et ainsi, on aura le temps de manger.

- Oh, Ron ! dit fièrement Hermione qui ne pensait pas que son petit ami soit adulte un jour, tu sais que tu es le meilleur, susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Je ne devrais peut-être rentré maintenant, pensa une tête blonde, caché par l'encadrement d'une armure, mais, bon, j'ai pas le choix. Père veut être au courant et Mère va être incapable de s'en aller sans le voir.

Drago entra prudemment dans le salon et vit Harry, regardant les flammes, un voile de tristesse parcourant ses yeux si plein de vie d'habitude.

- Harry, murmura Drago de peur d'être rejeté.

Drago s'approcha un peu plus et hésita à mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il avait dit à son père qu'il n'avait pas eu de crise. C'était vrai, mais il n'empêche que ce n'était pas non plus la grande forme, son compagnon l'avait un peu rejeté et avait rejeté aussi son enfant. Enfin, pas vraiment rejeté, mais… Drago devait parler à Harry de tout ça avant de faire face à son compagnon. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son parrain de l'avoir couvert pour cette fois-là.

- Harry.

Drago n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse et décida de toucher l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna pour voir quelle personne l'avait retiré de ses pensées. En posant son regard sur le veela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir qui fit très mal à Drago.

- Je… je ne voulais pas te toucher, dit douloureusement Drago, mais tu ne répondais pas…

- Désolé, murmura Harry qui voyait le mal qu'il avait fait au veela, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Que veux-tu ?

- Mes parents sont là.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, dit Harry d'une dure en se massant le cou où les traces ne se voyaient déjà plus.

- Mère est là aussi.

- …

- Elle est au courant pour…

- Pour ?

- Pour le bébé, dit Drago en bloquant sa respiration.

- Déjà ? demanda Harry surpris, oh… je suppose qu'elle veut me voir, proposa Harry qui avait déjà vu Narcissa et son bonheur d'avoir un petit-fils.

- Oui, dit Drago en lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

Harry ne déniait pas.

- J'arrive, dit Harry en se levant.

- Non, se précipita de dire Drago.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? demanda Harry en cachant son désarroi, bah, je suppose que c'est légitime, si tu veux tu pourras dire que je suis malade, dit Harry en continuant son petit monologue.

- Mais, ça va pas la tête ! s'exclama Drago en comprenant ce que sous-entendait Harry.

Harry le regarda avec des grands yeux.

- Assis, dit le veela, Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'objet d'une prophétie que je vais te laisser tomber. Ca ne me donne que plus d'envie de te protéger. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, même de Voldemort !

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je… je vais… ah bah, non, on va chez Rogue, dit Harry embarrassé.

- Non, attends. Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de tout me balancer et après de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je veux parler !

- Je t'écoute.

- Non, je veux qu'on discute, reprit Drago, le fait que tu sois enceint…

Harry ne dit rien mais la tristesse se raffermit sur ses traits.

- Alors, tu ne veux vraiment pas de cet enfant, dit le veela qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Je… si… enfin, non.

Harry releva ses yeux et tout à coup, se surprit à prendre le veela dans ses bras.

- Je… j'ai toujours voulu une famille. Mais, les circonstances ne sont pas des plus favorables, tu dois bien l'avouer. Drago, je me suis même surpris à rêver de bébés avec toi, mais dans mes rêves, il n'y avait pas de guerre et on était au bord de l'eau, dit Harry pris dans ses pensées.

- Ca, ce n'est pas un problème Harry, dit Drago en posant un baiser sur la joue du gryffondor qui se laissa faire, on a une très jolie demeure sur la côte. Harry, je crois… je crois que c'est une chose fabuleuse que tu sois enceint. Même si c'est pendant la guerre.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris.

- Oh que si ! Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu étais si triste quand je te demandais ce qu'il n'allait pas. Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? Mais, ça ne veut pas forcément dire la fin pour nous. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre vie à deux, enfin à trois maintenant, dit Drago tout sourire, et je te promets de tout faire pour vous protéger tous les deux mais d'être aussi prudent, ajouta-t-il en prévoyant la protestation de son compagnon, et un Malefoy peut être aussi borné qu'un Potter. Je te l'assure. Maintenant, Harry, veux-tu de cet enfant ?

- …

- Sinon, tu peux… tu peux…

Par Voldemort, que ces mots avaient dû mal à sortir de sa bouche.

- Tu peux avorter, réussit à dire Drago.

Harry releva ses yeux, horrifié par cette idée. A vrai dire, Harry savait exactement ce qu'il ne ferait surtout pas.

- Non ! s'exclama Harry, non, maintenant qu'il est là, il va y rester… enfin, pendant neuf mois.

- Peut-être moins, ajouta Drago visiblement heureux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les grossesses mâles ne durent jamais un temps fixe, comme chez les femmes, mais ce sera au maximum neuf mois. Ca, c'est sûr.

- Au moins, dans neuf mois, je n'aurais plus de gros ventre.

- Mais, il n'est pas gros mon amour, dit Drago en le fixant.

- Pas encore, murmura Harry en soupirant bruyamment.

- Tu seras si beau.

- Parce que je ne le suis pas déjà ? demanda Harry offusqué.

- Oh, si mon amour, dit Drago en embrassant Harry.

- Drago ?

- Oui, dit lubriquement le veela, déjà couché sur le gryffondor.

- Ta mère ne nous attend-elle pas pour manger ?

- Mince, j'avais oublié ! Vite Harry ! Et père doit vraiment s'impatienter ! Il n'est pas au courant pour ton état ! dit Drago en remettant très vite sur pied son compagnon.

A l'évocation de Mr Malefoy, Harry sentit son cœur se resserrait mais heureusement pour lui, le veela ne se rendit compte de rien. En marchant dans le couloir, poussé par le veela, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé d'une chose. Si Drago n'avait pas failli à sa promesse, alors comment était-il tombé enceint ? Cette question fut remise à plus tard. Après tout, un dîner de famille l'attendait.


	23. Tension familiale

Touraz : et voilà tes attentes !

Mayra5619 : mmm... ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, promis !

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : euh... je te laisse lire, je pense que Lucius va remonter dans les sondages !

Lise261 : une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre, l'autre dans le suivant...

Nanou01 : merci !

Onarluca : et voilà ! C'est si génialement demandé !

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Sinien : et bien, j'espère que ça le sera aussi par la suite.

Dark Ella : pourtant, t'es en plein dans le vrai ! Et pour toutes ces histoires avec Voldy, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre !

Camille : euh... à mon avis, c'était une review pour Demortia qui est une fic que j'adore aussi... parce que moi, il n'y a pas de retour dans le passé.

Titmo : euh... t'as juste une erreur... bon repas !

Nakaa : au prochain chapitre ! Et avec le traitre en prime !

Lunenoire : eh, c'est pas un serpentard pour rien !

Aurelie Malfoy : petite réunion de famille en perspective ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Phenixmiyavi : je te laisse découvrir la suite !

Stormtrooper : je n'en sais rien du tout, mais avant de faire le combat final, Harry va passer par le stade grossesse... et je laisse le secret si il sera enceint ou pas au moment du combat... Quand je serais presque quand je mettrais ce chapitre, je te le dirais... mais, sache que ce combat ne sera pas le dernier chapitre de ma fic...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Et bonnes vacances à la zone C !

Je mettrais le prochain chapitre dans dix jours car j'ai la chance d'avoir une semaine de vacances ! A bientôt !

**23 – Tension « familiale »**

En arrivant dans l'appartement, Harry se sentit happé dans une étreinte digne de Molly Weasley.

- Oh, Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ? Comme je suis contente pour vous ! s'exclama Narcissa qui emprisonnait toujours Harry.

- Bien, Mme Malefoy.

- Narcissa, Harry, Narcissa, reprit Mme Malefoy en laissant de l'air à Harry.

- Bien, retentit la voix grave de Lucius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il plus qu'impatient.

- Père, dit Drago en contenant sa joie et en ayant oublié que son père avait failli tuer son compagnon, Harry et moi avons une merveilleuse nouvelle.

- Vraiment ? dit sarcastiquement Lucius pour qui Harry ne faisait plus partie totalement de sa famille.

- Oui. Harry est enceint !

La bombe était lâchée. Lucius pâlit encore plus que d'habitude. Harry portait le futur héritier de la famille Malefoy. Harry enceint. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus nier que Harry ne faisait pas partie de sa famille. Harry aimait vraiment Drago, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu tomber enceint. La magie n'aurait pas fonctionné. Le plan de son maître était véritablement de le lier encore plus à lui. Heureusement que Sévérus et son fils avaient été là sinon… Sinon, ce maître aurait réussi à le manipuler en beauté.

- Père ? demanda Drago attendant une réaction de sa part.

Harry n'attendait rien. Après tout, il avait compris que Lucius ne le considérait plus comme un membre de sa famille. Et ça lui faisait mal.

- Mes félicitations, dit Lucius toujours un peu distant.

- Un peu plus de joie serait le bienvenue, dit Narcissa.

- Laissez-moi un peu de temps. Aux dernières nouvelles, un bébé ne faisait pas parti de la vie de Harry et Drago, se justifia Lucius.

- Toi et Sévérus vous n'avez jamais aimé les surprises. Bon, allons à table.

Lucius et Sévérus allèrent s'asseoir tandis que Drago emmenait son compagnon qui visiblement, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda Drago à l'oreille de Harry.

- Oui.

- Tu sais, père n'était pas dans son état normal. C'est le veela qui a parlé, mais maintenant, il ne nous en veut plus. Je le connais. Et, je suis sûr qu'il est heureux pour le bébé. Il ne veut pas paraître sentimental.

- Oui, murmura Harry qui ne le croyait pas totalement mais qui s'assit entre lui et Narcissa.

Sévérus claqua des doigts et tout à coup, de nombreux mets apparurent. Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur un plat de pommes duchesse et là, il sut. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler. Il se leva très vite et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Harry ! s'exclama Drago très inquiet sous le regard attendri de Narcissa.

Harry avait réussi à fermer la porte et son estomac, pourtant pas très rempli, se déversa dans les toilettes. Encore. Narcissa empêcha Drago d'aller le voir et frappa à la porte puis entra doucement.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix très douce.

- Désolé, dit Harry en passant de l'eau sur le visage.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je me rappelle que pendant la grossesse de Drago, je ne pouvais qu'avaler quelque chose à partir de deux heures de l'après-midi et je mangeais durant toute l'après-midi, ajouta Narcissa en enlevant des mèches rebelles des yeux de Harry.

- Oui.

- Au bout d'un moment, ça passera, reprit-elle en compatissant.

- Ce n'est que le premier jour et je sens déjà que je n'aime pas ça, se surprit-il à confesser.

- Oh ! Mais, ça, c'est ce que toutes les mères pensent ! dit Narcissa en souriant, allons dans la salle à manger, j'en connais un qui doit être très inquiet. Peux-tu quand même rester à table ou dans le salon ?

- Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à sortir, dit Harry en esquissant un sourire, alors, la table devrait faire l'affaire.

En sortant, Harry se retrouva collé au corps de Drago.

- Ca va ?

- Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues Drago, ajouta Narcissa en allant manger.

- Peut-être, ronchonna le veela qui n'aimait pas voir Harry le teint si blafard.

Lucius regarda le gryffondor et se demanda s'il devait lui parler en fin de repas, en privé. Néanmoins, la possessivité de Drago et l'état un peu faible de son compagnon l'en dissuada. Après tout, ce n'était pas pressé. Et Harry avait, semble-t-il, déjà oublié son petit élan de violence. Sévérus, lui, essayait de ne pas trop sourire en voyant le veela couvrir des yeux son compagnon, même s'il s'agissait de Potter. Et maintenant, il comprenait la réaction de Harry, avec un bébé, l'entraînement ne sera que plus difficile. Par Merlin, ce gosse ne faisait que s'enfoncer dans les problèmes ! Il allait encore avoir une discussion à propos de ce garçon et de la guerre.

Le repas se termina assez rapidement car Drago ne parlait pas, tout content de regarder Harry, qui lui, ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Narcissa, elle, arrivait à manger tout en exposant son bonheur d'avoir un petit-fils. Harry pensa même qu'elle battait largement Molly, et bizarrement, ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle lui avait même déjà donné des conseils. Au moins, la grossesse l'avait rapproché d'elle. En y regardant de plus près, Harry vit que Drago était encore plus jaloux, et de sa mère en plus !

A deux heures, Sévérus mit dehors les deux adolescents. Les cours n'étaient pas fini. Néanmoins, Harry préféra ne pas y aller et alla directement dans l'appartement de son parrain pour se faire pardonner. Drago, lui n'avait pas l'excuse de la nausée et alla en cours de métamorphose.

Après quelques coups, Harry ouvrit la porte.

- Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en enveloppant son filleul de ses bras.

- Si… Sirius, tu m'étrangles, dit Harry en cherchant le dioxygène, coucou Rémus.

- Alors, mon grand, comment ça va ? demanda Rémus en le prenant lui aussi dans ses bras mais en évitant de l'écraser.

- Bien, dit Harry en esquissant un sourire.

- On dirait pas, ajouta Rémus en s'installant dans le canapé.

- C'est que… enfin, je suis venu pour m'excuser, dit Harry en regardant Sirius, je suis désolé Sirius de t'avoir parlé comme ça. J'étais en… en colère.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je ne lui en veux pas. On s'est reparlé après, et ses yeux… et bien, il m'aimait et… il ne m'en voulait pas. Et pire, il m'a même dit qu'il combattrait à mes côtés, même contre l'autre nul.

- Comment as-tu pu en douter ? demanda Rémus, on l'entraînera et puis, je pense que son père et Sévérus ont déjà dû l'entraîner depuis son jeune âge. Il est fort.

- J'ai appris que les parents Malefoy étaient là, dit Sirius.

- Oui, ils sont au courant, dit Harry en regardant ses doigts.

- Harry… Ils n'ont pas été heureux pour toi ?

- Si ! Surtout Narcissa, elle parle déjà de décorations pour la chambre d'enfants !

- Déjà ? demanda Sirius surpris.

- Oui.

- Et elle a déjà choisi ! Parce que moi, j'en avais des tas ! A quoi elle pense ? demanda Sirius affolé.

Harry sourit. Décidément, Sirius rêvait autant que Narcissa d'un futur maraudeur. Ah, les Blacks ! Peut-être que la vie n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, malgré la guerre.

- Et Lucius ? demanda Rémus alors que Sirius était parti dans ses délires de « papa ».

- Il est resté… statique, dit Harry en grimaçant.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et toi ? demanda Rémus qui humait la tristesse de ce fils.

Et tout à coup, Harry se mit à pleurer. Sirius et Rémus se précipitèrent sur lui, totalement décontenancé.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? demanda Sirius redevenu sérieux et inquiet.

- Rien, dit Harry alors que les larmes coulaient toutes seules.

- Ce n'est certainement pas rien, ajouta le parrain.

- Luc… Mr Malefoy, il ne me considère plus comme sa famille, dit Harry ce qui le soulagea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'il te considère de la famille, surtout que maintenant, tu portes son petit-fils.

Voilà pourquoi Lucius l'avait appelé Harry. Il portait le petit-fils. Et tant qu'il le porterait, Lucius le protègerait, parce qu'il portait l'héritier. Non pour lui-même.

- Harry…

Et Harry raconta ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, Rémus avait essayé de se lever pour tuer ce misérable mangemort qui avait tenté de tuer son loup mais Sirius l'en dissuada fermement. Puis, il accepta l'erreur.

Sirius ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Harry pensait ne plus faire partie de cette famille.

- De toute façon, tu nous as nous ?

- C'est pas… pareil, murmura Harry dont les larmes s'étaient taries, je veux dire… je vous aime mais Mr Malefoy…

- Malefoy aurait été un père, non, un parrain, continua Rémus, Harry, je crois que Lucius te considère comme un membre de sa famille, et pas parce que tu portes un enfant… mais, ça, tu devras en parler avec lui.

Harry hocha la tête en pensant en réalité de ne pas parler du tout à Lucius pour éviter de le fâcher encore plus. Tout à coup, un ventre cria famine.

- Aurais-tu faim petit bonhomme ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

- J'ai rien pu avaler ce midi.

- Déjà les nausées ? demanda Rémus surpris.

- Et ça va durer pendant deux mois au moins, d'après Narcissa.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que pour Lily, ça avait duré aussi longtemps que ça, pensa tout haut Sirius.

- Bien sûr ! rit Rémus, c'est parce que toi et James vous n'avez par arrêté de boire pour fêter la venue du futur bébé !

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry tout joyeux.

- Oh oui Harry ! Et à part aux premières heures de la matinée, Lily était très heureuse d'être enceinte.

- Moi, je crois que ce sera qu'aux premières heures de l'après-midi, dit Harry ce qui fit plaisir aux deux hommes : Harry acceptait cet enfant et il en était heureux.

L'ambiance se fit plus joyeuse et moqueuse lorsque Harry reprit trois fois de la mousse au chocolat. Deux heures passèrent très vite.

- Bon, je vais y aller, les cours doivent être finis.

Tout à coup, Harry se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Drago.

- J'espère que Rogue ne vous en veut pas pour ne pas l'avoir invité à ce goûter, dit Harry l'air de rien.

- Oh… Il nous trouve trop… gryffondors, mais il sera là ce soir, dit Sirius.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sirius se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dévoilé, sous l'œil souriant et exaspéré de Rémus.

- Du moment que vous êtes heureux, ajouta Harry, bon à plus !

Harry partit et Sirius se fit pardonner auprès de Rémus, à défaut de son autre amant pour le moment. Pendant ce temps, Sévérus avait discuté avec Lucius puisque ce dernier n'avait pas cours.


	24. Poudlard en ébullition

Aurelie Malfoy : la voici avec un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Nanou01 : je me rattrape, j'espère que ça suffira !

Mayra5619 : voilà un début de grossesse intéressant dans ce chapitre !

Onarluca : merci beaucoup !

Touraz : je sens que lorsque ce sera le moment de décorer une chambre, je garde ton idée en tête...

Dark Ella : et le chemin va être difficile... surtout pour le veela !

Sinien : et il y en aura encore...

Camille : c'est pas grave... ça m'a jsute fait réfléchir, après tout, par moment, je ne me souviens même plus de ce que je viens d'écrire ! Sinon, pour le traître, normalement, vous le connaitrez dans ce chapitre !

Makie : la réponse dans ce chapitre... à mots couverts...

Phenixmiyavi : c'est tout de même une histoire donc il faut aussi des bons moments.

Zaika : merci !

Lise261 : chutttttttttttttttttt pour le bébé...

Nakaa : surtout avec Harry !

Titmo : il va falloir attendre pour la discussion Harry/Lucius...

Vif d'or : et moi en retard pour le chapitre ! Comme ça, on est tous à égalité !

Konomu-imouto : elles se sont bien passées mais une semaine... trop court !

Stormtrooper : tu vas trop vite... ils sont plus longs à la détente que ça ! Pour l'instant, regardons ce qui se passe du côté des élèves !

NEPHERIA : merci beaucoup !

Lunenoire : un gentil Harry tout gryffondor c'est moins bien qu'un Harry qui manipule ! Et puis, avec Drago, il fallait bien qu'il s'y mette.

Tsuda : non, non, inutile d'avoir une revieweuse version Dobby ! Tu n'as qu'à lire la suite plutôt !

JTFLAM : mmm... je crois avoir répondu pour Voldemort mais dans ce chapitre, on le redis... et pour Lucius, il est au courant pour la prophétie, mais j'en reparlerais plus tard !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**24 – Poudlard en ébullition**

Dans l'appartement du professeur de potion, Drago avait rejoint son parrain après son cours.

- Sévérus ? demanda le veela en entrant, ah, père, vous êtes là ?

- Oui, dit Lucius d'une voix grave, ta mère est partie faire… les boutiques. Attends-toi à la voir très souvent. J'espère que Potter… enfin Harry aime être très chouchouté.

- Je crois qu'il a l'habitude avec les Weasley, mais en tout cas, personne ne s'approchera de mon Harry, reprit Drago dont la jalousie était exacerbée.

- Il s'agît de ta mère, dit Lucius, et tu lui dois le respect.

- Oui, père, se résigna-t-il à accepter.

- Bien, nous devons parler de ton compagnon.

- …

- Je ne lui en veux plus et il fait toujours parti de la famille. Alors, maintenant, tu arrêtes de me faire ses yeux. Bien. Comment est-il tombé enceint ? demanda directement Lucius.

- Et bien… mmm… je dirais que ça devait être durant une merveilleuse nuit, nous avons commencé, enfin, j'ai plutôt commencé à le déshabiller…

- Drago ! Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de détails ! s'exclama Lucius qui aurait préféré avoir un fils beaucoup plus réservé quand cela concernait son compagnon.

Sévérus, lui, laissait les deux veelas à leurs explications. La nouvelle de Potter et une journée avec son ami Lucius l'avait épuisé psychologiquement.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Drago.

- Tu ne l'as pas souhaité ? demanda Lucius.

- Non. Nous avions déjà eu une conversation, Harry et moi, et il ne voulait pas d'enfants… et maintenant, je sais pourquoi, dit Drago plus triste.

- La prophétie. Nous en parlerons plus tard, coupa Lucius, donc, tu ne l'as jamais voulu ?

- Non, père.

- C'est donc quelqu'un qui a jeté un sort, ajouta Sévérus.

- Il n'y a pas de sort, dit Lucius, et s'il y en avait un, alors le sorcier aurait dû être là pendant l'acte.

- Il n'y avait personne ! s'exclama Drago qui ne voulait même pas penser à une personne qui aurait pu voir son Harry dans toute sa splendeur.

- Donc, une potion, continua Sévérus.

- C'est possible, murmura Lucius en s'installant un peu plus au fond du fauteuil.

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible… je veux dire… cela signifierait que…

- Qu'il y a un traître à Poudlard.

- Non ! Enfin si ! Mais, surtout que cette personne aurait pu empoisonner Harry ! s'exclama Drago horrifié.

- Non, Drago, rassura Sévérus, tous les plats sont vérifiés et les poisons ont des goûts particuliers. De plus, si Harry avait ingéré un poison, ou tout autre élève, il aurait été guéri. Depuis le début de la guerre, j'ai réalisé des antidotes à tous les poisons possibles.

- Mais une potion non empoisonnante aurait très bien pu passer à travers vos vérifications.

- Oui, Lucius.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Drago qui inconsciemment, ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Harry enceint. Il ne pourra pas se battre, ajouta Sévérus, le Seigneur Noir est derrière tout ça.

- Harry a donc pris une potion, ou moi et quel genre de potion ? Que fait-elle exactement ?

- …

- Sévérus ? demanda Lucius, tu te souviens de ce qu'a demandé le Seigneur quand il a su que j'étais un veela ?

- Oui, dit gravement Sévérus.

- Moi, je ne sais pas, dit durement Drago.

- Il a demandé à un mangemort, maître des potions, de faire une potion inhibitrice. Elle n'a pas de goût et doit être ingérée par le compagnon d'un veela. Le veela, alors qu'ils sont en train de coucher ensembles, ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'accomplir totalement : à savoir, avoir une famille avec son compagnon ce qui renforce le Lien. Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Mais, le Lord n'a pas eu besoin de s'en servir puisque Narcissa était d'accord pour avoir un fils de suite.

- Quand t'es-tu senti accompli ? demanda Mr Malefoy qui savait que c'était une question assez intime.

- Le soir de la fête d'Halloween, répondit calmement le jeune veela, alors, je n'ai pas failli à ma promesse ?

- Non, Drago, dit Sévérus, mais le résultat est le même.

- Harry ne pourra pas m'en vouloir, ajouta Drago.

- Ce n'est pas si sûr. C'est un gryffondor, et il est très borné.

- C'est donc pour ça que Potter avait détruit la salle de cours, reprit Lucius qui connectait enfin tous les bouts de l'histoire.

Personne n'avait besoin de confirmer ces propos. Le jeune veela était de plus en plus furieux et inquiet.

- Alors qui ? demanda Drago.

- Pour l'instant, toute personne est suspecte, reprit Sévérus, tu devrais rejoindre Potter, il va s'inquiéter, les cours sont finis depuis un certain temps.

- Pourquoi ne pas me dire quelles sont tes idées ! s'emporta le jeune gryffondor.

- Parce que je n'en ai aucune ! dit Sévérus en contenant sa rage.

- Aucune ? se hasarda de demander Lucius.

- Non.

- Vraiment ? demanda Drago étonné.

- Drago…

- Bien, j'y vais alors, dit le jeune veela qui avait décrété en son for intérieur que tout le monde pouvait être un traître.

- Drago, ajouta son père, ne dis rien à Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Si Harry savait ça, il ne m'en voudrait plus !

- Et s'il le savait, il s'inquiéterait, stresserait et pire aurait une grande chance de perdre l'enfant, ajouta Lucius en sachant que les mots étaient durs.

- Au revoir Père, Sévérus, dit dans un calme olympique Drago qui savait que son père avait raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sévérus retrouva enfin le calme de son appartement et pouvait enfin réfléchir à tous ces problèmes. Une chouette arriva devant lui et il se dit qu'après tout, le mal était déjà fait, alors le coupable pouvait attendre encore un peu.

En arrivant à l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs, Drago n'était plus du tout aussi sûr que devrait l'être un Malefoy en toute circonstance. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Harry tout seul, surtout dans sa salle commune. Après tout, un gryffondor pouvait être un traître. En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait bien trois personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance : Blaise, son meilleur ami, et Weasley et Granger, à son grand regret.

Alors que Drago allait entrer enfin, dans l'appartement, une personne en sortie.

- Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à rester planter là ? demanda une tête brune.

- Rien, dit Drago qui recouvrait un visage tout à fait serein.

- Ah. Dans ce cas, je te laisse.

- Quoi, mais où vas-tu ? demanda Drago.

- Euh… me promener, dit Harry, je m'ennuie là-dedans.

- Allez, à nous deux, on ne va pas s'ennuyer, ajouta Drago en emportant le gryffondor dans l'appartement.

- Mouais, dit Harry pas très sûr de ça, … tu sais que Ron et Hermione sont dedans en train de faire des devoirs. Enfin, non, c'est plutôt Hermione qui tente de convaincre Ron de travailler.

- O…k…, allons dehors, ajouta Drago en faisant demi-tour, euh… attends-moi là trente secondes.

- Pourqu…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, Drago revenait avec une cape bien chaude.

- Merci.

- Il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid, ajouta Drago.

- Oui, et puis, les couleurs de Serpentard me vont très bien au teint, ajouta Harry un peu sarcastique.

- Ah, tu trouves aussi ? ajouta Drago en souriant en repositionnant correctement sa cape sur les épaules de son compagnon.

Harry se laissa prendre dans l'étreinte de son veela alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux vers le lac et que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

- On rentre ? demanda Harry en embrassant une ultime fois Drago.

- Nan, je suis très bien comme ça !

- Drago, dit Harry tout mignon.

- Il n'est pas si tard que ça, non ? demanda Drago qui voulait garder Harry tout contre lui, adossé à un grand chêne fort confortable.

- Il est l'heure de manger, ajouta Harry en essayant de se relever.

- Bah, on peut attendre un peu, on n'est pas obligé d'être les premiers arrivés !

Harry se retourna et regarda le veela droit dans les yeux.

- Par Merlin ! Harry, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tu as faim ? s'exclama Drago en repensant à l'état de Harry.

- Parce que je n'ai pas très faim, dit Harry en se redressant, mais je crois savoir qu'il y a des petits pains à la viande ce soir, et tu sais que Ron adore ça et si je veux en avoir…

- Oui, oui, on y va, dit Drago alors que Harry partait déjà devant en continuant ses explications, mais tu sais, amour, que je ne te laisserais jamais manquer de quoique ce soit.

- Même des pains de viandes ?

- Oui.

- Et du chocolat ?

- Oui.

- Et…

- De tout, oui, ajouta Drago en embrassant les lèvres si douces de Harry qui ne cessaient de le manipuler et surtout de le tenter.

- Tu sais, si c'est ta manière de me faire taire, je crois que ça me donne plutôt envie de parler, ajouta Harry en souriant d'une façon légèrement coquine.

- Ca ne me gène absolument pas, murmura Drago en embrassant le cou découvert de son compagnon et en remontant de nouveaux vers la bouche légèrement bleuie par le froid.

- Moi non plus, répondit Harry tout en prenant la main de Drago et se dirigeant vers le château et plus précisément la Grande salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était tout content de manger des pains de viande sous le regard plus que scruteur de Drago qui voyait des dangers potentiels partout. Néanmoins, l'ambiance à la table était toujours aussi joyeuse. Et Harry mangeait bien plus que d'habitude à bien y regarder.

- Finnigan, qui t'as autorisé à poser ta main sur l'épaule de Mon compagnon ? demanda Drago menaçant.

- Euh… moi, répondit assez bas Seamus tout en retirant précautionneusement sa main.

- Bien, ajouta Drago en mangeant alors un champignon.

Un peu plus loin, d'autres personnes participaient activement au bruit de fond.

- Dis, Crabbe, je peux avoir du jus de citrouille ? demanda Théo.

- T'as qu'à te servir, répliqua le Serpentard.

- Répète un peu, j'ai cru mal comprendre, dit Théo d'une voix grave en tendant toujours son verre.

Crabbe se tendit et servit alors le serpentard qui pouvait se montrer très inamical quand il le souhaitait et très doué en magie.

- Tu sais Nott, je crois que tu ferais mieux de te servir, après tout, Crabbe n'est pas là pour ça.

- Lovegood… décida de répondre Théo sous le regard amusé de Blaise, Crabbe n'a pas arrêté de se proclamer comme verseur de cruche de jus, que je trouves tout à fait à sa hauteur, alors pourquoi arrêterait-il maintenant ?

Drago écoutait la conversation attentivement alors que Harry continuait de challenger son meilleur ami sur la quantité ingérée de nourriture.

- Peut-être, dit Luna en haussant les épaules et en ne se démontant pas, mais en réalité, il faudrait que tu ne boives plus cette mixture, j'ai de mauvaises ondes depuis le début avec le jus de citrouille.

- Merci Lovegood de t'inquiéter pour ma santé, ajouta Théo qui ne voulait absolument pas rentrer dans une conversation avec cette Serdaigle impossible à cerner.

- C'est tout naturel, ajouta Luna en se recentrant sur le dessert.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry en regardant de nouveau Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Et bien, tu es en train de battre Ron, répondit-elle se qui fit hausser les épaules du Survivant.

- J'ai faim, c'est tout.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? demanda Dean.

- Ce matin…

- Oui, je te signale que l'on a pas fini notre cours de divination.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas pleurer sur ce cours merdique ! s'exclama Drago qui commençait à se mettre en colère puisque tous les regards étaient braqués sur son Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! Alors Harry ?

- Rien de spécial.

Avant que Harry ne puisse envoyer un regard noir envers l'assemblée, il reçut un flash dans les yeux. Drago sauta par dessus la table et empoigna le bras de Denis Crivey.

- Je t'avais déjà prévenu la dernière fois, maintenant, tu es mort ! menaça Drago en serrant le bras de Denis qui maintenant avait clairement mal.

La magie de Drago avait du mal à se contrôler et le fait que le petit gryffondor regardait son Harry en réclamant son aide n'arrangeait rien.

- Drago, lâche-le, dit Harry.

Drago le lâcha tout en le propulsant à travers la table de derrière.

- Mr Malefoy ! s'exclama la directrice de Poudlard, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend !

Mme Pomfresh était déjà sur l'élève à terre.

- PomPom ?

- Un bras cassé.

- Mr Malefoy, retenue ave…

- Minerva, ton gryffondor a attaqué le compagnon d'un veela, Drago était dans son droit.

- Vous n'avez rien vu Sévérus, et d'ailleurs d'où sortez-vous ? demanda Mac Gonnagal.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, maintenant, occupez-vous de votre élève et laissez le mien tranquille.

- Il vient de casser le bras de ce troisième année !

- Oui, et bien cela ne se reproduira pas, ajouta Sévérus.

- Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? demanda Minerva qui ne voulait décidément pas laisser passer ça.

- Mais aussi simplement que ça.

Et tout en parlant, Sévérus amena l'appareil photo magique du gryffondor et le détruisit à la vue de tous.

- Une autre question ?

- Mr Malefoy ne pourra pas s'en tirer comme ça à chaque fois Sévérus, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un veela qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il souhaite, ajouta Minerva en tournant les talons.

- Sauf si son compagnon est en danger.

- Nous en reparlerons.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sévérus tout sourire tout en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs où deux autres gryffondors qui venaient d'arriver le suivaient du regard.

- Drago ? demanda Harry ce qui attira de suite l'attention du veela.

- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien, sûr ? demanda Drago en posant instinctivement sa main sur le ventre de son compagnon.

- Mais, oui ! Allez viens t'asseoir. Je ne veux pas parler de la classe de divination et comme vous pouvez le voir Drago est en super forme, alors continuons de nous régaler avec ce repas ! ajouta Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents ce qui clôtura définitivement la conversation ou presque.

- Ron, murmura Hermione, tu ne trouves pas que Drago est sur-protecteur ?

- De plus en plus, murmura Ron lui aussi, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as lu, et puis pourquoi parles-tu tout bas ?

- Ecoute, continua Hermione tout bas, je crois que.. que Harry est enceint.

- Tu délires Hermione, mange un peu, je crois que ton cerveau n'est plus irrigué… enfin, je veux dire que ça ne peut pas se faire… désolé chéri, ajouta très vite Ron en voyant l'air contrarié sur le visage de sa dulcinée.

- Il mange plus, Drago est exacerbé et Harry passe du content à pas content, tu l'as bien vu à l'appartement : à un moment donné, il était en train de rire en nous regardant travailler, puis tout de suite après il est sorti, assez furieux. Alors ? Et puis, Drago a posé sa main sur le ventre de Harry.

- Il pose sa main partout sur lui, dit Ron en faisant une grimace.

- En public ?

- Euh…

L'idée se diffusa dans l'esprit de Ron.

- Mais, alors ce matin…

- Oui, c'est pour ça…

- Que Harry était furieux et que maintenant…

- Il est calmé ! s'exclama Hermione alors que de couple continuait les phrases de son homologue.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Ron tout fort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Harry amusé par le visage rouge de son meilleur ami.

- Par Merlin, Harry tu es ENCEINT ! cria tout fort Ron avec tous ses poumons.

Harry toussa à s'en étouffer.

- Mais… mais pourquoi… dis-tu ça ? dit Harry en prenant une mine relaxante.

- Mais, tu ne le nies pas !

- C'est vrai Harry ? demanda Seamus.

- Euh…

- Drago ? demanda Blaise très curieux lui aussi.

- Harry est enceint ! s'exclama Pavarti.

- Merci, la salle toute entière n'avait pas encore compris, grommela Harry.

- Euh… Harry chéri, tu viens de confirmer, ajouta Drago tout en souriant.

Harry gémit un peu plus et posa sa tête sur ses bras, bien posés sur la table.

- Toutes mes félicitations Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en se jetant sur son meilleur ami.

- Ouaip, si t'es content avec ça ? répondit Ron.

- Oui, Ron, par contre, Hermione, tu m'étouffes, reprit Harry en souriant.

Le sourire d'Harry se flétrit aussitôt, tous ses camarades avaient décidé de le féliciter et bizarrement, tout le monde voulait le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Voulait-il à ce point empêcher le bébé de grandir ? D'un autre côté, Théodore Nott observait tout ce beau petit monde. La plupart des Serpentards étaient très sceptiques, les gryffondors surexcités, les professeurs aussi et les autres attendaient patiemment de pouvoir approcher le gryffondor. Et surtout, Théo et d'ailleurs aussi Luna, regardaient Drago.

- Trois, deux, … un…

Drago s'était enfin levé, s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à son compagnon et avait sorti sa baguette.

- Celui qui approche encore mon Harry, ne serait-ce que d'un pas, je lui lance un avada, maintenant, dégagez, dit Drago en pointant sa baguette vers un tas de rouge et or.

- Je vous conseille de vous écarter, dit Hermione, j'ai lu qu'un veela, avec un compagnon enceint, appliquait toujours ses menaces.

D'un coup, tout Poudlard laissa passer le couple suivi de ses amis.

- Merci Granger, répliqua Drago dans le couloir.

- Ouahou, mon homme est quelqu'un de bien ! ajouta Harry content de n'être touché que par une seule personne et qui ne l'écrasait pas trop.

- Oui, j'aurais eu du mal à envoyer quatre à cinq avada en même temps, continua Drago, maintenant, on vous laisse, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Les autres membres du groupe ne dirent rien et laissèrent partir le veela plus séduisant que jamais avec cette fureur l'habitant. Dans la grande salle, l'effervescence était à son comble : depuis le départ du veela, toutes les opinions allaient bon train : entre ceux qui étaient contre, d'autres que c'était contre-nature, et ceux qui étaient pour le bonheur du couple le plus glamour de cette dernière année. Minerva essayait de retrouver le calme alors que Trelawney confirmait cela par ce qu'elle avait vu par son troisième œil. Flitwick était parti dans le flot des élèves. Et Sirius et Sévérus avaient emmené Rémus dès que le bordel était apparu.

- Je ne crois pas que nous devrions partir, s'exclama Rémus alors qu'il était emporté par ses deux compagnons.

- Lupin, il est temps de laisser les élèves au placard, ajouta Sévérus en empoignant le loup par la hanche.

- Mais… est-ce que vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu dans la grande salle ? demanda Rémus abasourdi.

- Oui, Lunard, dit Sirius en l'embrassant et c'est bien pour ça que c'était le moment idéal de se retirer.

- Ne crois-tu pas que si la situation était aussi critique, Albus aurait continué de manger ses bonbons ?

- Ce sont des bonbons au citron. Même si Voldemort était présent, il n'aurait rien vu, ajouta Rémus en essayant de se dégager.

- Trop tard amour, murmura Sirius en léchant le lobe oculaire du loup en poussant l'appartement encore chaud de leurs ébats précédents.

- D'autres suggestions Lupin ? demanda Sévérus en souriant en coin.

- C'est juste que…

Rémus n'eut plus le temps de continuer sa tirade, ses lèvres venaient d'être prises d'assaut par celles sentant des effluves de potion qui faisaient tourner la tête du loup : tellement enivrantes et prémices de luxures. Tandis que Sévérus s'occupait de faire tourner la tête de Rémus, les mains de Sirius s'occupaient de mettre à l'aise Rémus mais aussi Sévérus dont les robes cachaient un corps svelte et musclé. Après tout, un Black n'aurait jamais pu tomber sous le charme d'un être grossier.

- Dis-moi Sévérus, depuis quand laissons-nous de côté l'un d'entre nous ? demanda d'une voix rauque Rémus en regardant Sirius.

- Jamais, et puis un Black soumis… mmm… un délice, répondit Sévérus en laissant ses mains enlever les remparts de vêtements de Sirius, mains caressant plus ou moins fortement le corps de l'héritier Black mais toujours sur les zones sensibles.

- Soit tu arrêtes immédiatement Sev, soit nous n'atteindrons jamais la chambre, ajouta Sirius qui embrassait aussi Rémus par intermittence.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta Sévérus.

- Et dire que tu m'as bassiné avec ça tout à l'heure, s'exclama Sirius, j'y crois…

Sirius n'eut plus le temps de penser, Sévérus venait de prendre son membre avec sa bouche voluptueuse tandis que Rémus lui prenait sa bouche.

Alors que Sirius revenait peu à peu du Plaisir, Rémus dont le loup était plus qu'excité avait décidé de s'occuper clairement de son compagnon serpentard qui appréciait aussi d'être dominé. Rémus ne prit même pas le temps de préparer Sévérus, après tout, celui-ci aimait aussi être pris sauvagement et la lune étant proche n'aidait en rien la patience de Rémus. Une cadence commençait à prendre forme sur la moquette de l'appartement du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, devant la cheminée où crépitait un puissant feu, mais bien moins que celui qui habitait désormais le maître de potion et le loup-garou.

- On dirait bien que le loup est dominateur ce soir, murmura Sévérus qui venait de criait une dernière fois.

- Je t'ai fais mal ? demanda Rémus inquiet.

- Pas le moindre du monde, amour, ajouta Sévérus qui ne prononçait ce mot que très rarement, pour le rassurer et ce qui rassura d'ailleurs Rémus.

Ce dernier ne souhaitait en aucun cas blesser ses camarades, mais ces derniers avaient très mal pris le fait qu'il ne se laissait pas aller alors qu'eux, ne se souciaient de rien. Alors, il cédait de plus en plus du terrain au loup qui en réclamait toujours plus. Et apparemment, ses compagnons le préféraient ainsi. Entre autres, ils adoraient l'endurance du loup. Endurance qui permit à Rémus de s'occuper de Sirius qui était présentement calé contre le serpentard. La nuit continua ainsi : dans le plaisir et l'extase, dans la chambre mais aussi la sublime salle de bain avec un bon bain moussant gigantesque.

Dans la grande salle, Albus Dumbledore avait enfin fini ses bonbons au citron et avait réclamé le calme grâce à sa voix tonitruante et surtout à un bon sonorus. Minerva était plus qu'excédée : elle avait passée plus de deux heures à calmer les élèves et Albus, en trois ou quatre mots bien prononcés, avaient renvoyés les élèves au dortoir laissant une grande salle dans un piteux état : la nourriture un peu partout et notamment sur le concierge qui s'était réfugié sous une table devant l'hystérie des filles de gryffondor voulant défoncer le visage des serpentardes qui étaient contre Potter, et bien entendu, le mobilier avait besoin d'un puissant sort de réparation.

- Albus !

- Calmez-vous, les elfes vont réparer ça, alors que vient-il de se passer ? demanda Albus amusé.

Le professeur de métamorphose préféra ne rien dire de peur de tuer le directeur de l'école et se retira dans ses appartements pour la nuit.


	25. Le traître

Aurelie Malfoy : merci !

Sinien : contente que ça te plaise. Par contre, dans ce chapitre, on retourne aux choses plus sérieuses.

Mayra5619 : je ne voyais pas comment l'annoncer à Poudlard sans Ron et son indiscrétion !

Tsuda : oui, c'est parce qu'il est enceint : comme ça, il peut péter les plombs quand il le veut !

Camille : tout bon !

Lunenoire : de toute façon, Voldemort est au courant donc... mais, d'un autre côté, tu as raison...

Lise261 : Voldemort était forcément au courant puisqu'il s'agissait de son plan ! Mais, faire savoir à tout Poudlard va avoir des inconvénients pour l'intimité...

Titmo : ce sont de jeunes adolescents en pleine croissance pour dévaster le monde !

Adenoide : oui, mais Lucius s'est bien repris...

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : pourtant, j'ai laissé un indice pour le traître. Enfin, dans ce chapitre, ce sera clairement dit !

Konomu-imouto : je suis contente que vous passiez toujours un bon moment et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il est moins drôle.

Makie : mais c'est parce que c'est un gentil gryffondor mais un peu trop collant...

Stormtrooper : ouf ! J'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir fait correctement passer le message. De toute façon, le traître est clairement explicité ici !

Estelle Uzumaki : merci beaucoup !

Onarluca : et la voilà ! Légèrement en retard...

Touraz : ce ne serait pas Ron sinon...

Phenixmiyavi : merci !

Vif d'or : pas de problème ! Puisque moi aussi, je suis en retard...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez tous eu de bonnes vacances !

**25 – Le traître**

Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il en était sûr. Crabbe devait être derrière tout ça… et pourtant… Comment cet idiot avait pu faire ça à l'insu de tous? Drago regarda une derrière fois son gryffondor qui dormait paisiblement puis se leva. En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement du professeur de potion, le veela tambourina la porte pendant au moins dix minutes avant qu'un elfe de maison n'arrive et l'informe que le professeur Rogue n'était pas là. Drago se retourna et continua alors d'arpenter les couloirs au niveau du second étage.

- J'y vais ou j'y vais pas… D'un autre côté, il faut mieux que j'en parle quand Harry n'est pas là… En plus, je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos demain et les jours d'après. Pff… ça va être encore pire qu'avant… Bon, j'y vais.

Drago frappa à la porte, une fois, deux fois et à la dixième fois, quelqu'un l'ouvrit enfin.

- Mr Malefoy? demanda Rémus encore légèrement endormi, il me semble que nous n'avons pas cours avant quelques heures, non?

- Exact, professeur. C'est-à-dire que… j'aimerais parler à Sévérus, dit Drago en se tenant toujours aussi droit.

- Et bien entre, je t'en prie, dit Rémus comme si tout était normal, je vais le chercher.

Drago s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de cuir et entendit alors quelques remue-ménage et quelques jurons émanant très certainement du parrain de Harry. Sévérus arriva alors en ne portant qu'un simple pantalon.

- Bonjour parrain! lança Drago avec un petit air triomphant.

- Drago, répliqua son parrain d'un air plus bougon, que fais-tu là?

- Je voulais te parler.

- A cette heure? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre! s'exclama Sévérus qui n'aimait pas être dérangé alors qu'il dormait en étant très bien entouré.

- Non, répondit Drago avec un visage plus grave, je crois avoir trouvé le traître.

- Je t'écoute, dit Sévérus en s'installant dans l'autre fauteuil.

- Crabbe. Je pense que c'est lui qui a versé la potion dans tous nos verres, à travers le jus de citrouille. Enfin, tu l'aurais toi aussi sûrement vu si tu avais été là au début du repas! Je me demande bien ce que tu pouvais faire! ajouta Drago qui voulait entendre de la bouche de son parrain qu'il s'était entiché de deux gryffondors et non d'un comme lui avait pu le faire et que Sévérus s'était un peu moqué de lui.

- Des choses qui ne te concernaient pas. Et tu en es sûr?

- Bah de toute façon, ta présence ici t'a totalement grillé! Et, j'en suis assez sûr pour te réveiller à quatre heures du mat'.

- Crabbe… Pourtant, c'est loin d'être le plus intelligent, murmura Sévérus, ou alors, il cachait bien son jeu.

- Depuis six ans?

- Un vrai serpentard, ajouta Sévérus soucieux.

- Alors, on l'arrête?

- Non.

- Tant mieux.

- Tant mieux? demanda Sévérus ne comprenant pas totalement.

- Oui, on s'en occupe personnellement, après tout, les affaires de serpentard ne sont réglées qu'entre nous, ajouta Drago avec une lueur très dangereuse dans le regard.

- Certainement pas, dit une voix entrant dans le salon, de une, cela concerne aussi Harry, et de deux, de quoi parlez-vous?

- Sirius, souffla Sévérus, retourne te coucher.

- Ttt… Nan…voyons, Sévy… j'accepte pas mal de tes ordres mais seulement lorsque ça concerne ce qui se passe dans une chambre… Alors?

- …

- Sévérus! s'exclama Rémus, si tu penses que l'on va rester là sans rien faire, c'est mal nous connaître. Alors, maintenant, réponds à la question de Sirius. Tu n'as aucunement le droit de nous cacher des choses lorsque ça concerne Harry et surtout sa sécurité!

Sévérus regarda de nouveau les gryffondors qui à son goût, étaient toujours trop curieux. En regardant la colère du loup, il lui sembla alors que révéler leurs suppositions sembla un choix vital très judicieux.

- Il semblerait que Crabbe ait mis de la potion inhibitrice dans le jus de citrouille et qu'il en ait fait boire Harry ce qui l'a mis enceint.

- Allons arrêter ce serpent débile! s'exclama Sirius en se précipitant vers la porte mais rattrapé par Sévérus.

- Certainement pas!

- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas totalement Harry et que tu préfères tes serpents, mais là, il est allé bien trop loin. Qui plus est, il s'agît forcément d'un mangemort! Et…

Sévérus l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

- Quel est ton plan? demanda Drago en ne souhaitant pas assister à un autre débordement.

- Il faut que l'on sache s'il agît seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, et comment il fait passer les informations. Crabbe est peut-être plus intelligent que ce que l'on pense mais il n'a pas fait la potion. Donc, nous l'espionnons. Drago, maintenant que Harry est enceint, je ne pense pas que Crabbe tentera autre chose contre vous, mais on ne sait jamais… Quant à moi, je m'occupe de le surveiller en dehors des heures de couvre feu.

- Avec nous, ajouta Sirius.

- Harry doit être mis au courant, s'exprima Rémus, … même s'il ne t'en veut plus, cela va revenir. Un gryffondor n'oublie jamais et avec tout ça, il a dû oublié sur le coup de l'émotion mais, Harry ne voulait pas tomber enceint et tu lui avais promis, l'accusation reviendra.Harry doit savoir qu'un traître l'a empoisonné. Et il t'en voudra encore plus s'il apprend plus tard qu'il y avait un traître et que tu ne lui en as pas parlé.

- Je sais, mais… avec le stress et tous ces gens qui traîne autour de lui, apprendre qu'il y a un traître risque de lui faire perdre le bébé et peut-être la santé, dit Drago tout penaud.

- Dans ce cas, lorsque vous aurez toutes les informations, Crabbe devra paraître devant Harry et avouer tout ce qu'il a fait, ajouta Rémus ou plutôt ordonna.

- Bien. Maintenant, je crois qu'il se fait vraiment tard Drago, dit Sévérus qui voulait clairement aller dormir.

- Je dirais qu'il se fait vraiment tôt, mais à tout à l'heure, ajouta le veela en sortant de l'appartement.

Alors que Sévérus allait se retourner dans l'immense lit, il eut le déplaisir de voir ses amants.

- Bon, avant que je ne me rendorme, décidez-vous… Je dors ici ou chez moi?

- Quand comptais-tu nous en parler? demanda Rémus le visage grave alors que Sirius était presque à la limite de se rendormir totalement.

- Quand j'en aurais été sûr.

- On aurait pu t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ajouta Sévérus calmement.

- Il va falloir que tu comprennes Sévérus, dit Rémus, un peu plus raisonnable, le fait que nous soyons ensembles, fait que nous sommes ensembles pour tout. Les secrets ne nous mèneront à rien. Tu dois aussi apprendre à nous faire confiance sur certaines choses et entre autre, sur la sécurité de ma… non, même de notre famille.

- Je crois avoir compris le message, mais tu devras te faire à une chose: je déteste affirmer des choses qui ne sont pas sûres. Et face à des gryffondors, les suppositions deviennent des certitudes.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler à Sirius, mais à moi si, ajouta Rémus.

- Ca semble un bon compromis… j'y réfléchirais la prochaine fois, alors ici ou chez moi? demanda Sévérus.

- Ici, évidemment, aide-moi à porter Sirius.

- On lui apprend qu'il y a un traître et lui, il dort comme un bébé quelques minutes plus tard, je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'attirer chez lui, souffla Sévérus en aidant Rémus.

- On entendra parler de cette histoire de traître demain, ajouta Rémus, il est un peu comme Harry, ça lui reviendra plus tard… Bonne nuit, petit serpent.

- Mmm… répondit Sévérus en dormant.

Dans la chambre du veela, Harry Potter, enceint de son état, secouait comme un pruneau son compagnon.

- Debout Drago, allez…

- …

- Drago! s'exclama exaspéré Harry en poussant le veela hors de son lit.

- Laisse-moi dormir… maugréa Drago en se recouvrant d'une bonne couette.

- Allez! … Bon, j'y vais moi, ajouta Harry en commençant à sortir.

- C'est ça… vas-y… et tu vas où? demanda Drago à moitié endormi.

- Dans la grande salle, je meurs de faim! A tout à l'heure! … Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire hier soir, pensa Harry, d'habitude, c'est le premier levé… je repasserai juste avant les cours…

- Grande salle, ok… murmura toujours Drago enlaçant son oreiller, dans la grande salle?!

Drago se leva très vite et se dépêcha de s'habiller en n'ayant même pas le temps de mettre une pointe de gel dans ses cheveux blonds. Néanmoins, Drago réussit à rattraper Harry alors qu'il venait tout juste d'être dans les couloirs.

- Tu sais, je serai venu te réveiller avant les cours, dit Harry en se laissant prendre par les épaules par son compagnon.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'avais faim moi aussi, mentit Drago, et puis, je suis bien réveillé, maintenant.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fais hier soir, tu as dormi?

- Mmm… à vrai dire, j'ai regardé dormir un ange, ajouta Drago.

- Et c'était qui? demanda Harry tout à coup en colère.

- Mais… toi, répondit Drago très surpris du changement d'attitude de Harry.

- Ah! C'est mieux! dit Harry soulagé, la prochaine fois, regardes-moi dans tes rêves, ajouta Harry en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour les amoureux! dit Blaise qui arrivait dans la grande salle.

- Salut!

- Salut Blaise, Crabbe! s'exclama Harry heureux de se retrouver dans une pièce remplie de bonnes choses.

- Je croyais que les personnes enceintes ne pouvaient pas manger le matin, lança Crabbe.

- Bah, pas ce matin, en tout cas! s'exclama Harry en prenant un croissant et en étalant du pâté de foie, apporté par Dobby, ainsi qu'une touche de miel.

- Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses à ça maintenant? demanda Drago qui voulait voir où il voulait en venir.

- Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de poser de questions à un ami? Je vais pas te le piquer! ajouta Crabbe en faisant un gros sourire avec son énorme visage.

- Bien sûr, serra des dents Drago.

- Une chose est sûre Harry, dit Ron qui arrivait, maintenant, c'est toi le plus dégoûtant!

- Pourquoi? demanda Harry les yeux tout tristes.

- Euh… tu ne trouves quand même pas ça bon? ajouta Ron en pointant du regard le drôle de sandwich.

- Si, tu en veux?

- Non, merci.

- Et toi amour? demanda Harry en regardant Drago.

- Je te le laisse avec plaisir! Je ne veux pas te priver!

- Tu es si gentil, s'exclama Harry en embrassant sur la joue Drago, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Bien sûr Harry, dit Hermione en souriant.

Toute la journée durant, Drago avait gardé un œil sur son Harry, très entouré, et un autre sur Crabbe qui ne cessait de sourire d'une façon malsaine dès qu'il pensait ne pas être observé. Et Harry, au fil de la journée, commençait réellement à fatiguer. Toutes les filles avaient soudainement décidé de l'aider pendant les cours, à lui ouvrir les portes, surtout après le fait qu'à midi, il n'avait rien pu avaler et elles voulaient même devenir marraines. De plus, il avait bien vu que Drago était moins à son écoute et cela le chagrinait fortement. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il regardait Crabbe comme ça?

- _Jaloux?_ siffla le petit serpent qui s'amusait énormément.

- Pff…

- _…_

- Je devrais? demanda Harry en commençant à paniquer.

- _Bien sûr que non, petit gryffy!_

- Ah, toi aussi, tu t'y mets?

- _Que veux-tu? A force d'entendre ton compagnon… En tout cas, ce type, je le sens pas du tout! _

- Et pourquoi viens-tu juste de me dire ça, ça fait plus de deux mois que nous sommes-là, à côté de Crabbe? demanda Harry très curieux.

- _Mmm…_

- Alors que t'as dit ton compagnon?

- _Rien de concret, il est comme le tien… Il m'a juste dit de faire attention à ce gros porc… ce sont ses termes exacts. Je crois que Ton compagnon déteint fortement sur le mien._

- Eh! Ne le critique pas. Je ne le tolèrerai pas. Jamais! s'exclama de façon véhémente Harry en fourchelangue.

Le regard du serpent brilla d'une lueur très dangereuse, avec une pointe de colère.

- _Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, petit humain. Alors, respecte-moi!_

- Désolé… c'est vrai, moi aussi je le critique de temps en temps, mais par moment… j'ai l'impression de péter les plombs…, dit Harry en changeant totalement de ton et d'expression.

- _Pas de problème Harry. Après tout, tu n'es pas dans un état «normal»._

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit lorsque tu l'as su. Je suis sûr que tu as dû le sentir, PomPom m'a dit que pour que je sois enceint, ma magie a dû se réorganiser! s'emporta petit à petit Harry.

- _Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire… et je te signale, que c'est censé être une bonne nouvelle. Ta vie n'était pas en danger. Mais…_

- Mais?

- _Mais, je me demande comment tu as pu tomber enceint?_

- Tu penses donc que Drago est innocent, dit Harry toujours sceptique mais qui avait préféré ne pas envenimer les choses avec son compagnon qu'il aimait malgré tout.

- _Oui. N'en doutes pas. … Tu sais quand tu doutes, j'en parle à mon compagnon et lui, a vraiment horreur que je lui pose des questions, ça lui prouve que je ne lui fait pas totalement confiance._

- Et alors? Pourquoi eux, aurait-il le droit de poser des questions et pas nous? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

- _Parce que j'ai moi aussi horreur lorsqu'il ne me fait pas confiance! Et toi?_

- Tu n'as pas encore compris? soupira Harry, à moi, on me cache toujours des choses, alors pour la confiance qu'il a en moi, il repassera!

- _Franchement Harry… tu caches bien ton jeu…_

- Et? ajouta Harry qui avait senti l'excitation dans la langue du fourchelangue.

- _Tu me plais vraiment! _

- Eh! Je suis déjà pris… et toi aussi.

- _A une autre époque, peut-être que j'aurais été tenté de faire comme ceux que tu nommes parrains et Lunard._

- J'ai horreur de partager, finit par dire Harry ce qui clôtura la discussion en même temps que Drago appelait Harry pour rentrer dans leur appartement.

Harry marchait silencieusement à côté de Drago en repensant au fait que son serpent pensait réellement à l'innocence de Drago. Drago, heureux de ne plus avoir de fans autour de lui, commençait un peu à s'inquiéter.

- Ca va? finit par demander Drago en prenant un escalier vivant.

- …

- Harry?

- Tu disais? demanda Harry, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, … désolé, ajouta Harry en voyant le regard de Drago viré sur le sien.

- _Il te demandait si tu allais bien?_

- Ah! Oui, ça va, répondit Harry, j'ai juste envie de rentrer à l'appartement.

- Depuis quand tu parles au serpent? demanda Drago, un peu plus sur l'attaque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ce n'était pas pour ça la boucle d'oreille? Pour ne pas que je m'ennuie et que je perde l'usage du fourchelangue à force de ne pas pratiquer? demanda Harry en prenant son air le plus innocent.

- Bien sûr, dit Drago désabusé par le caractère de plus en plus serpentard de son compagnon.

Petit à petit, le couple arriva devant l'appartement des préfets-en-chef. Et un soupir de Harry se fit nettement sentir.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu penses comme moi sur ce point amour, murmura Drago en regardant l'attroupement des gryffondors devant l'appartement.

- Mais, là, je crois que c'est pour le quidditch, ajouta Harry en voyant beaucoup de garçons.

- Une autre fois, non?

Harry n'ajouta rien mais déposa un tendre baiser sur le cou de Drago en signe d'acquiescement.

- Harry vous parlera demain. Vous pouvez donc retourner dans votre dortoir. Et si vous voulez absolument parler, allez parler à la Belette, c'est le second du capitaine après tout, dit Drago en forçant le passage et en poussant délicatement Harry vers l'intérieur.

Les gryffondors trop surpris n'ajoutèrent rien et se laissèrent fermer la porte devant eux.

- Je crois que le veela n'en peut plus, dit Neville qui était venu voir Harry comme ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à toquer à l'appartement Dean?

- Je te signale que Ron est avec Hermione, qui habite là-dedans? ajouta le nouveau batteur.

- Laisse tomber!

- On devait parler stratégie!

- Oui, mais Ron voudra l'avis de Harry, donc que tu lui parles maintenant ou pas, de toute façon, il faudra attendre Harry. Et puis, point de vue, stratégie, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse, ajouta Neville, à chaque fois, tu essaies d'envoyer les cognards sur n'importe quel adversaire qui passe à côté de toi.

- C'est pas faux, bon, rentrons à la Tour. J'ai un devoir de potion à finir… D'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas Rogue bizarre avec les deux profs de DCFM?

- Pas spécialement.

- Tu ne vois jamais rien Neville! Je vais demander aux jumelles Patil.

- Et le devoir de potion? demanda Neville qui connaissait assez bien les filles pour savoir que ça prendrait au moins une soirée de discussion.

- J'ai le choix entre T et P, ça ne va pas beaucoup changer à ma moyenne, dit Thomas qui tournait de plus en plus comme les Weasley en ce qui concernait les potions.

Quelque part dans le château, alors que le couvre-feu venait enfin de commencer, le professeur Rogue faisait sa tournée dans l'aile des Serpentards. Après une heure à parcourir les couloirs et à enlever des points à des petits couples d'élèves, il repéra enfin sa proie. Il suivit la forme encapuchonnée dans les couleurs de sa propre maison. Il était vrai que Crabbe était loin d'être un gros débile… non, juste un gros mangemort. Sévérus avait failli le perdre une fois à un détour d'un couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait enfin trouvé une sortie. Ainsi, la sorcière borgne permettait de sortir du château. Il veillerait à ce que cela ne puisse être. Néanmoins, ce soir, il n'aura pas le temps de faire le tour pour aller au Pré-au-Lard et hors de question de le suivre dans un tunnel. Après tout, il était toujours espion et très bien placé auprès du Lord. Non, il allait attendre.

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius avait repéré le Serpentard. Il rentrait apparemment tranquillement au château.

- Sale petit mangemort, souffla pour lui-même Sirius.

Ce dernier se transforma alors en chien et se mit à aboyer derrière le Serpentard qui se mit à courir vers les grandes portes. Le gosse avait vraiment dû mal, mais bon, son poids ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Patmol s'amusait comme un petit fou, ralentissant pour faire croire au Serpentard qu'il aurait le temps d'atteindre le château avant qu'il lui ne lui tombe dessus. Deux mètres, et en un bond bien détendu, Sirius mit à terre un Crabbe essoufflé. Ce dernier essayait de se libérer et d'atteindre sa baguette. Patmol déchira les vêtements du serpentard avec un plaisir non feint et déchira ainsi le bras droit de la chemise. Quand il vit la marque des ténèbres à lueur de la lune, Patmol décida de le mordre pour de vrai. Après tout, personne ne pourrait le soupçonner. A peine Rémus et Sévérus, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient le dénoncer. Enfin, le serpentard envoya un coup dans les côtes du chien qui se retira très vite, et assez loin pour permettre à Crabbe de rentrer dans le château.

- De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas finir l'année sans payer pour tes fautes, murmura Sirius, retransformé et avec des yeux très sombres.


	26. Quand le professeur Trelawney remet ça

Nanou01 : j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu pas cette suite !

Mao : il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre...

Rockeuse dans L'ame : merci beaucoup !

Touraz : et c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai choisi ! 

Camille : en fait, il va bientôt se fâcher... Et sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas, le veela va bien s'occuper de son "ami".

Mayra5619 : je lui réserve autre chose !

Nakaa : je vois que Sirius est devenu une vrai star, vous avez tous bon goût ! 

Stormtrooper : je ne vois que tu n'oublies rien mais la discussion n'aura pas encore lieu dans ce chapitre, mais elle est prévue dans au moins deux à trois chapitres. Je m'occupe de Crabbe avant ! 

Titmo : merci beaucoup ! Et puis, il faut bien le faire bouger un peu ce Drago !

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : désolé... je ne voulais pas te rendre triste et pour la peine, dans le prochain chapitre, le sort de Crabbe sera scellé ! 

Tsuda : oui, un gentil vilain ! Il va y avoir pire !

Konomu-imouto : je suis bien d'accord avec toi !

Aurelie Malfoy : la voici, et un peu plus tôt que d'habitude !

Onarluca : je vais essayer de faire aussi bien pour ce chapitre et les prochains. Merci.

Lise261 : oui, mais c'est quand même un idiot !

Phenixmiyavi : hélas, il va falloir attendre encore le prochain chapitre !

Lunenoire : ce n'est pas un Black et un maraudeur pour rien...

Makie : je sais déjà comment je vais la faire et j'espère qu'elle vous amusera autant que moi, mais c'est pour the next chapter !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre !

**26 – Quand le professeur Trelawney remet ça…**

A la Gazette, c'était l'effervescence, la nouvelle de l'année, le scoop du siècle! Un veela mâle ayant un compagnon allait donner naissance à un enfant. L'Union d'un veela avec un compagnon remontait au moins au siècle dernier, mais la naissance d'un enfant, à plus de trois! 

Au Terrier, Molly Weasley venait juste de recevoir la Gazette des Sorciers.

- C'est pas possible! Arthur! s'exclama Molly.

- Quoi? demanda Mr Weasley qui venait tout juste de descendre.

- Harry est enceint! ajouta Molly, toute excitée.

- Et bien! Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps! ajouta Arthur en souriant.

- Quand on aime, pourquoi attendre? Qui plus est, avons-nous attendu nous? 

Arthur l'embrassa sous la joue et se servit du café d'une cafetière qu'il avait trouvé côté moldu.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu légèrement crispéeou plutôt chagrinée ? demanda Arthur.

- Pourquoi Harry ne nous a rien dit? Et Ron, ou Ginny?

- Chérie, ils n'ont peut-être pas eu le temps. Et si tu envoyais un parchemin à Harry et Drago pour les féliciter? ajouta Arthur pour éviter que ses enfants ne se fassent envoyer une Beuglante.

- C'est évident! ajouta Molly en se retournant pour chercher un parchemin dans les tiroirs de la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Sirius se faisait assez petit, Crabbe junior venait d'entrer dans la Grande salle et clairement, des soins de PomPom avaient dû être nécessaires.

- Et tu étais où hier soir? demanda Sévérus tout bas.

- Euh… à la lisière de la forêt, murmura Sirius.

- Il était seul?

- Oui.

- Tu sais Black, dit Sévérus en fixant Crabbe qui apparemment souffrait encore un peu, surtout qu'il avait dû mal à manger avec un bras en écharpe, tu aurais dû mordre plus fort.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement. Les serpentards étaient décidément très rancuniers.

- Et toi Rémus, tu ne me grondes pas? Pas de morale non plus? demanda Sirius.

- Pourquoi? Il n'y a rien qui indique que ce soit toi? N'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Néanmoins, ajouta Rémus, le cas de Crabbe devra bientôt être classé.

- Nous ne savons pas encore s'il a d'autres complices, dit Sévérus.

- Je te laisse une semaine Sévérus, ensuite, il sera temps de l'envoyer à Azcaban, dit sérieusement Rémus en sortant de table.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Harry se faisait toujours choyer par ses amis. Depuis que toutes les filles avaient appris que Harry était enceint, elles ne lui en voulaient plus d'être gay et d'avoir enlevé deux corps sublimes du marché. Enfin, le moment du courrier arriva et Harry reçut de nombreuses lettres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? demanda Drago, jaloux.

- J'en sais rien, dit Harry très surpris.

- Euh… je crois que tu devrais lire ça Harry, proposa Hermione en tendant le journal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry soupira.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça! Maintenant, je vais avoir toute l'Angleterre sur le dos! 

- Un Potter qui n'aime pas la célébrité, railla le veela pour contrer la jalousie qu'il ressentait, j'aurais tout vu!

- J'espère que ce n'est pas de ton fait, Drago, je te l'ai déjà dit: j'ai horreur que ma vie s'étale au grand jour. Il me semble que tu avais compris la leçon, dit froidement Harry en se levant de table.

Tout à coup, une Joyante arriva devant le gryffondor et virevolta devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Harry dont la froideur s'était éclipsée au profit de la curiosité.

- Une joyante, répondit Ron, c'est la version joyeuse de la Beuglante.

- Harry chérie! Toutes mes félicitations! parla la Joyante en lançant des fleurs partout vers le destinataire de la lettre, comme tu dois être heureux! Et félicitation aussi au second père! En tout cas, j'espère que tu me feras le plaisir de venir passer quelques jours au Terrier pendant les vacances de Novembre! 

La Joyante se retourna alors vers Ginny et Ron.

- Quant à vous deux, la prochaine fois, n'oubliez pas de m'informer de ses merveilleuses nouvelles! Je vous aime tous très fort et portez-vous bien! Surtout toi Harry chéri, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop malade. Au revoir.

Enfin, la Joyante s'explosa en une multitude de pétales de fleurs toutes plus colorées les une que les autres. Harry lui, essaya de se soutirer aux regards inquiets. Il aimait beaucoup Molly Weasley, mais la dernière phrase ébranlait un peu cette certitude. En regardant un peu autour de lui, Harry comprit que jamais il ne pourrait avoir la paix, et malgré le pouvoir de la famille Malefoy. Hermione s'approcha de Harry pour lui tendre toutes les lettres qu'il avait reçu.

- Je n'en veux pas! décréta Harry en envoyant valser la main de Hermione ainsi que les lettres.

- Harry! Ce n'est pas la peine d'être si agressif, ajouta Pansy, de toute façon, ce serait su tôt ou tard, ajouta la serpentarde en touchant le bras de Harry pour le calmer.

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Harry, il en avait marre qu'on s'approche toujours plus proche de lui.

- Lâche-moi! Et veuillez-vous écarter et lâchez-moi la grappe! J'ai besoin d'air pour respirer et un minimum d'espace libre autour de moi. Je ne suis pas en sucre, alors arrêtez de me traiter comme ça! finit par dire Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Drago le suivit, non sans emporter les lettres. Il dû même courir dans le couloir pour le rejoindre.

- Attends-moi Harry!

- Pourquoi? 

- Mais… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas? demanda le veela dont le self-control commençait à venir vers le taux zéro.

- On dirait que c'est plutôt toi qui s'en fout! ajouta Harry.

- Moi? Je crois que tu débloques Harry! Si je m'en foutais, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'attendre! 

- Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu rien?

- Comment ça rien?

- Oui, pourquoi n'empêches-tu pas les gens de m'approcher de trop près. Avant que je ne sois enceint, tu écartais tout le monde. Mais maintenant… aurais-tu changé d'avis? Ne m'aimerais-tu plus? demanda Harry en s'arrêtant devant le cours de divination.

- Harry, dit doucement le veela en forçant le regard de Harry à venir rencontrer le sien, c'est faux, totalement faux.

Harry était sceptique.

- Harry, ajouta le veela qui voyait la douleur dans les yeux de son compagnon, maintenant, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux et… et je croyais que tu m'en voudrais.

- T'en vouloir? 

- Rappelez-toi en début d'année.

- C'était peut-être vrai au début, mais, là, c'est vraiment trop. Et le pire, ce sera lorsque mon ventre sera gros. Là, les gens ne me toucheront pas que le bras, mais le ventre. J'ai pas envie que les gens me touchent. Juste toi, dit Harry en souriant, alors mon cœur, je t'en prie, tu as toute mon autorisation pour défouler ta jalousie de veela.

- Avec plaisir, dit Drago qui sentait ses veines se gorger de pouvoir prêt à être utilisé.

Tout à coup, la porte vers l'autre monde s'ouvrit et le professeur Trelawney apparut.

- Ah, je vois que vous avez hâte de sentir les portes de l'esprit s'ouvrir en vous, dit le professeur, heureuse de voir des élèves si motivés par son cours, motivés par leur arrivée avec dix minutes d'avance.

- Bien sûr, professeur, ironisa Drago.

- C'est bien, mon petit, mais ouvrez vos chakras un peu plus, ajouta le professeur en posant sa main sur la tête de Drago.

Harry essaya de contenir son rire en voyant toute la retenue que pouvait avoir Drago. Mais son rire s'évanouit aussitôt lorsque les yeux du professeur devinrent ternes, presque blancs et sa voix changea du tout au tout.

- Ah… Le sort de la magie est de nouveau en marche: L'étoile compagne de celui qui doit vaincre ou périr sera l'arme ultime… Qu'il en soit ainsi…

Le professeur s'évanouit alors sous le regard plus que surpris de Drago.

- Elle est totalement barjot celle-là! s'exclama Drago, et c'est quoi ce baratin? … Harry? demanda le veela inquiet en voyant le visage si pâle de son compagnon, ça va?

- Une prophétie… encore une, dit Harry toujours le regard fixé sur le professeur, une autre prophétie et sur toi… sûrement…

Le veela ne savait pas quoi dire, Harry semblait être ailleurs.

- Il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit tous les jours, ajouta une voix derrière le veela.

Drago se retourna et se retrouva face à un autre serpentard. Son regard se fit alors plus sombre.

- Crabbe, que fais-tu là?

- Je te signale que j'ai cours moi aussi. En tout cas, ça craint, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard vers le professeur toujours à terre, et puis, pourquoi m'agresses-tu? Je ne t'ai rien fait.

- C'est vrai, dit Drago en grinçant des dents, juste un peu fatigué.

- En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de Harry… Ah, ça y est, il cligne des yeux!

- Merci Crabbe, j'avais pas vu, railla Drago.

- Bon, je vais peut-être vous laisser, ajouta Crabbe qui sentait le vent tourné vers un bon coup de poing envers lui de la part du veela, de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on aura cours. A tout à l'heure.

- C'est ça, dit Drago en se retournant de nouveau vers Harry, de retour avec moi?

- J'y crois pas…

- Et pourquoi un Potter aurait le droit à une prophétie, et pas un Malefoy! lança Drago pour dérider la situation.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu la même chose que moi ou quoi? 

- Bien sûr.

- Et ça ne te fais rien? demanda Harry en colère.

- Ecoute Harry, si tu meures durant la bataille, de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas continuer de vivre… alors cette prophétie ne change rien par rapport à la tienne.

- Bien sûr que si, parce que si je survis, et bien, toi, peut-être pas forcément… 

- …

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu préfères mourir pour moi! 

- En tout cas, maintenant, tu ne peux plus me soustraire à cette guerre, ajouta Drago, bon et si on essayait de réveiller ce prof?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et Harry arrivèrent à l'infirmerie avec un colis en lévitation derrière eux.

- Mais que s'est-il passé? demanda PomPom en donnant un remontant à l'inconsciente.

- Rien du tout, répondit le veela.

Alors que le professeur Trelawney se réveillait en ne se souvenant de rien, Harry et Drago avaient presque réussi à sortir sans devoir aller au directeur. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter l'arrivée du professeur de métamorphose qui les envoyèrent chez Albus.

- Un bonbon au citron, mes enfants? demanda Albus en souriant.

- Non, dit Drago, pourquoi nous avoir fait appelé?

- Toujours aussi direct, Mr Malefoy. Bien, que dit la prophétie? demanda Albus, avide de savoir.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, déclara Drago, allons-y Harry.

- Mr Malefoy! 

- Harry, tu viens? demanda de nouveau l'héritier Malefoy.

- Euh… bon, oui, dit Harry en se faisant happer par Drago.

- Harry! s'exclama Albus outré par l'attitude des deux élèves.

- Harry m'obéit.

- Harry n'a pas à le faire.

- Je suis son compagnon veela, ajouta Drago.

- Ca ne change rien, répliqua Albus qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Alors, vous n'avez pas dû relire la loi concernant les veelas.

- Au contraire, surtout depuis que vous êtes entré dans la vie de Harry, ajouta le directeur.

- Alors, laissez-moi récapituler une petite chose, lorsqu'un compagnon d'un veela est enceint, le veela peut prendre toutes les décisions nécessaires concernant la santé de son compagnon et de son bien-être… Et, je refuse que Harry pense encore à ces paroles ce qui pourraient nuire à sa santé. Sur ce, nous vous laissons.

Harry continua de regarder deux personnes se battant quasiment pour lui, ou plutôt pour le contrôle de sa vie. Une fois sorti, il ne put s'empêcher de demander si cette histoire de loi était vraie.

- Bien sûr, répondit le veela, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pour ton bien.

- Mon bien?

- Je crois que je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Harry, mais ces derniers temps, tu as tendance à… à changer d'humeur rapidement. Et c'est le cas pour toutes les personnes portant un enfant. Donc, par moment, tu voudrais dire non, mais un regard d'une personne pourrait te faire changer d'avis sous le coup des hormones… et dans ce cas, c'est à moi de le faire à ta place. C'est pour éviter entre autre, les gens peu scrupuleux et qui pourraient te faire signer des choses que tu ne souhaites pas…

- Mais, pour cela, tu devrais rester à temps plein à mes côtés, ajouta Harry qui ne lui en voulait pas.

- Bah, c'est ce que je compte faire, amour, ajouta Drago en embrassant une zone particulièrement sensible dans le cou de Harry.

- Hum hum…

- Quoi? demanda le veela.

- Il est vrai que Dumbledore n'a pas besoin d'être au courant, mais Sirius et Rémus, si… ainsi que Rogue. Tu joues peut-être un rôle important dans cette guerre, alors, maintenant, tu vas t'entraîner et te faire protéger. Comme moi. Parce que je ne portes pas ton enfant pour qu'il n'ait qu'un seul père voire pas du tout! 

- Entendu, souffla Drago, mais tu sais, ça peut peut-être attendre…

- Attendre… dit Harry avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

- Il nous reste au moins une heure avant le prochain cours, ajouta Drago en poussant Harry dans une salle vide.

Alors que Drago fermait magiquement la porte, Harry s'était déjà jeté sur la chemise de son compagnon. Drago aimait décidément son Harry: ce dernier l'avait en un tour de magie sans baguette, mis à nu et la langue de son compagnon passant et repassant sur tout son corps et surtout, sur ses zones sensibles le rendait totalement fou. Néanmoins, pas assez fou pour ne pas se rendre compte que Harry, lui, était toujours habillé. Drago repoussa alors les mains bien trop baladeuses de Harry. Ce dernier se mit à sourire et transforma alors une chaise en un pouf immense pour s'y installer sous les yeux plus que remplis de désirs de Drago. Le veela déshabilla très lentement Harry qui réclamait déjà bien plus que de simples caresses.

- Tu es un véritable appel à la luxure, Harry, dit Drago qui s'était légèrement relevé pour voir son compagnon totalement alangui sur les coussins.

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas de venir tout de suite sur moi, je te promets qu'à la prochaine heure de cours annulée, nous irons travailler à la bibliothèque, dit Harry en empoignant son compagnon.

- A vos ordres…

Drago décida alors de ne plus faire attendre Harry et après avoir passé sa langue sur le membre durci de Harry, s'enfonça très lentement dans le corps de Harry qui se cambra aussitôt pour ressentir encore plus son amant. Drago se mit alors à aller plus vite sous les cris de plaisir de Harry qui sur le point de jouir, mordit l'épaule si blanche du veela. Morsure faisant s'envoler les dernières envies de Drago de faire durer le plaisir et qui dans un dernier coup rein, fit atteindre l'extase à Harry ainsi qu'à lui-même juste après.

Harry était aux anges. 

- Je crois que je demanderai de l'aide à Sirius pour faire en sorte d'avoir des cours en moins, ajouta Harry qui se rhabillait.

- Sirius? Black?

- Oui, on pourrait ainsi faire sauter le cours de potion, ajouta Harry en embrassant Drago, et le cours de DCFM…

- Je croyais que tu adorais Lupin et son cours? demanda Drago légèrement surpris.

- Oui, mais, là, c'est toi que je préfère, reprit Harry en regardant Drago les yeux verts flamboyants.

- Je t'aime, petit gryffon, ajouta Drago, en sortant dans le couloir, mais je te rappelle que nous avons une guerre à gagner.

- Rabat-joie! 

- Pour une fois que c'est moi! s'exclama Drago en éclatant de rire, le cours de botanique commence bientôt, on y va?

- Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera en avance, le prof tombe dans les vapes et à nous, la liberté! ajouta Harry totalement heureux.

- Pourquoi pas? ajouta Drago en prenant Harry par la taille.

Tout au long du chemin, Drago avait tenu promesse, en effet, il avait fait fuir tous les gens voulant parler à Harry et avait repoussé tous ses amis plus ou moins proches. Un mètre était une distance raisonnable pour discuter. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas non plus éloigner tout le monde, entre autre son parrain.

- Harry, Drago, dit Sévérus Rogue, où étiez-vous passé?

- Ici et là, répondit Drago.

- Je vois, dit calmement Sévérus en voyant les joues devenues rouges de Harry, on doit parler.

- Mais, on a cours, dit Harry.

- Peut-être, mais, ce n'est pas le mien donc, ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau du directeur? demanda Sévérus.

- Rien.

- Rien?

- Dumbledore voulait savoir quelque chose, et on ne lui a pas dit, c'est tout, dit le serpentard en se tenant fièrement.

- Moi, je veux le savoir et pas de mais. 

- Harry! s'exclama Sirius Black en arrivant essoufflé, tu n'as rien? demanda-t-il inquiet en inspectant le corps de son filleul et en le faisant tourner.

- Bien sûr que non! pouffa Harry de rire.

- C'est pas drôle! Dumbo était totalement chamboulé, en colère et tout et tout, il ne voulait même pas nous dire le pourquoi. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose! 

- Je vais bien, Sirius.

- Black, nous étions en pleine discussion importante.

- Dans le couloir? demanda Sirius en souriant en coin, allons chez nous, ajouta Sirius sous l'œil amusé de son filleul.

- On a cours.

- Je te ferais un mot! ajouta Sirius content d'avoir retrouvé son filleul en pleine forme.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Rémus apporta le thé. Thé que Harry ne pouvait décidément pas boire, mais au moins, il n'eut pas à se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Alors? demanda Sévérus en cachant son inquiétude.

Et alors Drago raconta ce qu'avait dit le professeur de divination.

- Et vous étiez tous les deux? Juste tous les deux? demanda Sévérus.

- Oui… enfin… Par Salazar! s'exclama Drago en se relevant du canapé, Crabbe!

- Crabbe? demanda Harry.

- Crabbe était là!s'exclama Drago en s'affolant, vous l'avez revu depuis le petit-déjeuner?

- Mais, c'est pas grave Drago, calmes-toi! dit Harry qui voulait apaiser son compagnon.

- Non, dit gravement Sévérus.

- Comment ça non? Vous n'étiez pas supposé le surveiller?

- Pas alors que vous étiez censé être en cours, répondit sur le même ton cassant le professeur Rogue.

- Pourquoi le surveiller? demanda Harry.

- Euh… pour rien, ajouta Drago.

- On surveille tous les serpentards Harry, ajouta Rémus, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait être mangemort.

- Ah. Mais, Crabbe est quelqu'un d'idiot, je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort s'embêterait avec lui.

- Tu as raison, ajouta Drago, bon, peut-être pourrions-nous y aller?

- Bien sûr! ajouta Rémus, à plus tard Harry! 

- Bye! 

En sortant de l'appartement, Drago se retourna vers le trio et envoya un signal clairement Malefoyen disant qu'ils devraient remédier au problème. Et clairement, le problème en était un. En effet, Crabbe junior savait que ça allait être la chance de sa vie. Une montée directe dans la hiérarchie.

- Crabbe? Que fais-tu là? demanda un mangemort agacé, tu n'as pas à être là.

- J'ai une nouvelle très importante, répliqua Crabbe, le Maître doit être avisé.

- Si tu le dis, ajouta Mr Zambini en espérant que le sale petit adolescent reçoive un doloris, il est dans la salle du trône.

Crabbe s'avança alors dans le couloir somptueux, puis arrivant devant le Lord se mit à genoux. 

- J'espère que c'est important! dit Voldemort irrité.

- Oui, mon Maître, une prophétie concernant Harry Potter et Drago.

- Je t'écoute, dit le Lord visiblement curieux.

- « L'étoile compagne de celui qui doit vaincre ou périr sera l'arme ultime.», récita Crabbe.

- L'arme ultime? Mmm… il semblerait que Drago ne doive mourir alors… tu peux te retirer. Endoloris, ajouta le Lord par habitude, Zambini! appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que la salle était de nouveau vide.

- Maître.

- Ton fils est-il toujours dans le cercle de Potter? demanda le Lord.

- Oui, maître, Crabbe junior serait-il sur le point de mourir? demanda Zambini presque heureux.

- Ce n'est qu'un pion sans importance et à mon avis, ce n'est qu'un idiot pour quitter Poudlard durant la journée, ajouta le Lord qui clairement n'en avait rien à faire de ce petit gros mangemort, mais je ne souhaite pas parler de lui.Non. Je crois qu'il est temps de faire entrer ton fils dans mes rangs.

- Bien maître. Il vous servira fièrement et avec loyauté.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins, répondit Voldemort, et je sais que ton fils est intelligent. Assez intelligent pour être un parfait petit espion.

- Ce sera un honneur.

- Bien, nous ferons cela pendant les vacances. Tu me l'amèneras. Dis-lui aussi de ne pas révéler ceci à d'autres personnes et surtout pas à ce Crabbe junior, ajouta Voldemort, tu peux te retirer… Nagini, siffla le Seigneur des ténèbres, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle?

_- Je ne vois pas particulièrement pourquoi?_

- Je me suis rendu compte que pour Harry, la mort, sa mort ne le dérangeait pas. Je n'avais dans l'idée que de lui retirer la vie de son enfant et ainsi, au moment du coup fatal, j'aurais vu son regard rempli de désespoir. Il aurait tué son propre enfant! Ah! Ah! Ca aurait été parfait… Ou alors, attendre la naissance et tuer Harry tout en lui disant que c'est Moi qui l'éduquerai. Ca aurait été jouissif aussi. Mais, maintenant, je dois aussi me résoudre à mettre fin à la vie de l'héritier Malefoy. Heureusement que Narcissa et Lucius peuvent encore avoir un enfant. Et s'il ne le souhaite pas, il me reste de la potion inhibitrice… Non, avec la mort de Drago, Harry sera totalement malheureux! Alors?

- _Tu as été parfaitement explicite_, ajouta Nagini avec un lueur malsaine dans les yeux. 


	27. La vie s'arrête avec le calamar

Esperoo : merci beaucoup et si un jour, je n'arrive plus à vous suspendre, faut me le dire tout de suite !

Nanou01 : et la voilà !

Caromadden : je ne sais pas encore, mais pour l'instant, Blaise va rester secret...

Lise261 : surprise, surprise... En tout cas, on finit le cas d'un autre serpentard dans ce chapitre !

Rockeuse dans l'Ame : bon, dans ce chapitre, je pense ne pas finir sur une note sadique...

Onarluca : je fais le personnage à fond !

Titmo : pour l'instant, je ne reparle pas de la prophétie,je m'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre avant...

Mayra5619 : mais bien sûr que oui ! Mais top secret...

Stormtrooper : pour les chapitress, je n'en sais absolument rien ! En fait, j'écris les chapitres au fûr et à mesure, et dès que je termine un chapitre, je le poste... Sinon, pour Blaise, il va falloir attendre !

Aurelie Malfoy : merci !

Chocotiramisu : je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire !

Camille : je crois que ce chapitre va accomplir un de tes souhaits !

Lunenoire : moi non plus...

Sinien : c'est pas grave et puis, ça me fait plaisir que malgré ton épuisement, tu me laisses un mot.

Vif d'or : oui, on va s'accrocher à cette idée...

Tsuda : bon, ok, je t'accorde que son plan est un peu bidon, mais bon... c'est qu'un connard de mage noir ! Et puis, quand on a des Crabbes sous ses ordres, on doit pas être trop fut fut...

Sahada : pour ça, je pense à 99 que ce sera fait.

Makie : oui, un petit moment de folie de ma part, et à mon avis, ça va continuer dans ce chapitre !

SwIfthYn : merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! (Et désolé du retard ... ).

**27 – La vie s'arrête avec le calamar**

Dans l'appartement des professeurs de DCFM, Rémus avait décidé qu'il était temps de mettre le traître hors concours.

- Il faudra en parler aussi à Dumbledore, ajouta Rémus.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut plus attendre, soupira le maître de Potion.

- Drago a raison, nous aurions dû être plus attentifs. S'il a pu envoyer un message au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors la vie de Drago est réellement en danger.

- Dans ce cas, c'est à toi d'aller voir ce Lord en robe noire et de le manipuler afin qu'il ne tue pas Drago, ajouta Sirius en regardant le serpentard.

- Dans ta bouche, cela ressemble à une promenade de santé Black.

- Tu es bien un manipulateur, non ? Et puis, moi, je dis ça, c'est pour sauver ton filleul… Moi, le mien, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a une prophétie, reprit Sirius.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Et pour Crabbe, nous le choperons après les cours. J'en parlerai à Albus. A mon avis, il ne se fera pas emprisonné tout de suite, il faudra lui apporter des preuves. Les Crabbe restent une famille assez influente au ministère.

- A mon avis, Drago se fera une joie de fouiller dans ses affaires ! reprit Sirius, et je pourrais même l'aider… ajouta-t-il en pensant pouvoir entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Certainement pas. Tu as peut-être réussi à rentrer chez moi, mais tu n'iras pas foutre le bordel chez mes serpents !

- Ton langage dérive légèrement amour, ajouta Rémus en souriant.

- Bien évidemment, à force de côtoyer le chien ! s'exclama Sévérus.

- Hé ! Je te ne permets pas de me critiquer aussi ouvertement ! ajouta Sirius en se jetant sur le corps du serpentard, … surtout que là, je suis sûr que tu es content de me côtoyer.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Sévérus qui essayait de se relever.

- Vraiment ? dit d'une façon tout à fait maraudeuse Sirius en appuyant fermement sa main sur une partie très réveillée de l'anatomie du professeur de potion.

- Vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, tant pis, dit Sirius en se relevant et en sortant de l'appartement tout en laissant

Sévérus légèrement frustré.

- Inutile de me lancer ce regard Sévérus, j'ai un cours à donner. Et si tu n'as rien à faire, occupes-toi de Crabbe ! se dépêcha de dire Rémus en prenant la direction de Patmol.

- Vous me le paierez ! Maudits gryffondors, pesta Sévérus en essayant de penser à des choses horribles, maudits mais aussi très séduisants…

Après une courte douche froide, Sévérus se lança son défi de l'après-midi : aller voir le directeur de Poudlard.

- Albus, appela le professeur de potion après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

- Un bonbon au citron ? proposa Albus.

- Non, répondit Sévérus après une seconde inspiration et un mal de tête naissant.

- Un peu stressé ? Que désirez-vous ?

- Nous voudrions…

- Nous ? demanda-t-il amusé.

- … arrêter un traître qui serait à l'origine de l'état de Potter, continua le maître de potion qui ne prit même pas la peine de relever la remarque du directeur qui de toute façon, était au courant de tout en général.

- Entendu, dit Albus le regard moins pétillant, vous avez carte blanche. Il faudra ensuite le confier aux Aurors.

- … Bien… Euh… Au revoir.

Le professeur de potion sortit très vite et Albus reprit un autre bonbon au citron, heureux d'avoir pu décontenancer son austère professeur. Drago attendait impatiemment dans le couloir.

- Alors ?

- Je crois que ton petit laïus et ta crise d'autorité ont eu un impact intéressant sur Dumbo. On a carte blanche. Néanmoins, il faudra au final, le livrer aux aurors, ajouta Sévérus en voyant le regard presque meurtrier de son filleul.

- Bien entendu, ajouta Drago en retournant à ses petites affaires.

- Drago… menaça son parrain.

- Je ne ferais rien d'irréfléchi, promis, ajouta le veela.

Un peu plus loin, après un cours d'histoire de la magie, Drago tenait enfin le traître.

- Salut Crabbe, la forme ? demanda Drago en le prenant fermement par l'épaule.

- Bien et toi ? demanda Crabbe de plus en plus inquiet.

- On peut te parler ? demanda Drago tout en l'emportant dans les couloirs, suivi par Blaise et Théo.

- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, maugréa Crabbe.

- Tu as pour une fois, totalement raison, ajouta Théo.

- Au fait, tu étais où tout à l'heure ?

- Ici, répondit Crabbe en ne cillant pas d'un cil.

- Ah, bonjour, professeur Black, dit Drago, vous avez vu qui est avec nous ?

- Mr Crabbe, nous voudrions vous parler, justement.

- De mes notes ? proposa Crabbe qui sentait clairement un malaise.

- Oh, je crois que vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper de ça. D'ici peu, ce sera vos derniers soucis, ajouta Sirius en poussant Crabbe dans son appartement tandis que Sévérus le cloua sur une chaise, d'ailleurs comment va votre bras ?

- Bien, ajouta Crabbe tout en gardant un masque froid.

- Tu vois Black, la prochaine fois, mords plus fort.

- Entendu Sévérus, ajouta Sirius, bon, je crois que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls. Il me semble que vous avez des fouilles à effectuer.

Alors que Théo et Blaise se rendaient à leur salle commune, Drago et Sirius prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à suivre les conseils d'un sorcier sage : taper assez fort.

- En tout cas, il cachait vraiment bien son jeu. Et quel aplomb ? Oser nous mentir en gardant la tête haute… pourquoi n'avons-nous rien vu ?

- Peu importe, Drago lui réglera son compte, ajouta Blaise.

- Au fait, tu ne voulais pas lui parler ?

- A propos de quoi ? demanda Blaise un peu surpris par la question.

- Le courrier de ce midi, ajouta Nott.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais lui parler.

- Oui, mais d'habitude, lorsque tu fais un froncement de sourcil à la lecture d'une lettre, tu souhaites parler à Drago. J'en ai juste tiré les conclusions.

- Tu aurais pu avoir raison, mais, là, je contrôle. Et puis, il a d'autres problèmes pour le moment.

- Oui, dit Théo en souriant, il va falloir qu'il convainc un gryffondor de son innocence.

Et pendant ce temps, le dit Gryffondor était assez en colère.

- Voyons, Harry, tu te fais des idées ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il ne m'a pas attendu en sortant du cours, dit furieusement Harry, et puis, en ce moment, on dirait qu'il est obnubilé par ce Crabbe ! Et puis, arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule Ron !

- Oh, Harry ! Franchement, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! dit Ron entre deux rires, si tu te voyais… Je n'aime pas trop Malefoy, mais là, c'est trop : tu es jaloux de Crabbe !

- Non.

- Si.

- Et alors ? Bon, je sors, je vais voir où se trouve ce foutu veela !

- C'est ça Harry, répondit Ron en essayant de se calmer.

- Ron…

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ? Non ?

- Oui, mais Harry est enceint, ce n'est pas de sa faute, ajouta Hermione.

- Et je suis sûr que mon meilleur ami ne voudrait pas qu'on change pour lui. La preuve, il ne veut toujours pas être chouchouté par des inconnus ! En tout cas, ça fait du bien d'avoir de la place pour manger.

- Tu sais, chéri, on pourrait croire que tu es en train de remercier Drago.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, se défendit Ron, et puis, je ne suis pas prêt de le remercier ! Par contre, je pourrais te dire merci à toi… après tout, l'appartement est vide…

- Dans ce cas, tu as intérêt à t'y mettre sérieusement. Aujourd'hui, je suis trèèèèèèès fâchée contre toi, dit d'une voix langoureuse la préfette-en-chef tout en fermant la porte de l'appartement avec un collaporta.

Alors que Ron obéissait avec passion à Hermione, Harry retrouva enfin son Drago.

- Harry ! s'exclama le veela, tu peux venir avec moi !

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry dont la bonne humeur de Drago était communicative.

- C'est une surprise, dit Drago plus qu'excité, allez viens ! Voilà, je voudrais te parler de Crabbe…

- Crabbe ! Mais pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui ! dit Harry jaloux tout en se retrouvant sans s'en rendre compte dans l'appartement de son parrain.

- Ok, Harry, premièrement, ce sera la dernière fois, et deuxièmement… et bien… tu es vraiment à croquer comme ça, ajouta le veela heureux de voir de la jalousie dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Harry ne bougea pas et regarda plutôt autour de lui. Le salon avait été transformé en salle d'interrogatoire pour l'occasion et Crabbe était toujours attaché sur une chaise, et visiblement amoché.

- Super ! Maintenant, tu fais dans le SM ! ajouta Harry, vexé.

- Assieds-toi Harry. Ca te concerne directement, dit Rémus au bord de l'explosion puisque lui, n'avait pas eu le temps de taper sur le traître.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en se calmant et en réalisant l'absurdité de ses propos.

- Voici du Véritasérum Potter…

- J'avais reconnu, dit sèchement Harry toujours un peu en train de bouder.

Sur ce, Sévérus en donnant une bonne gorgée à Crabbe.

- Maintenant, ouvrez bien vos oreilles, dit d'une vois cassante le professeur de potion, bien, travaillez-vous pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis jamais du côté des perdants ! répondit Crabbe dont le regard était devenu vide sous l'action de la potion.

- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Harry très surpris et très gêné vis-à-vis de Drago.

- Ce n'est pas fini Harry, dit doucement Rémus, as-tu quelque chose à avoir avec le fait que Harry est enceint ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ? ! s'exclama Harry en se levant très vite, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-il en priant pour que Crabbe n'ait pas pris de polynectar avec un cheveu de Drago.

- Je t'ai juste fait boire, dit Crabbe en souriant.

- Euh… c'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Ok, dit Harry très soulagé que l'enfant soit bien de Drago car il était sûr de n'avoir couché qu'avec le veela blond.

- Mais, c'est pas ok du tout, Harry ! s'exclama le veela, que lui as-tu fait boire ?

- Une potion inhibitrice.

- D'accord, répondit Harry qui ne savait pas du tout quoi dire d'autre.

- C'est une potion qui me force, qui m'a forcé à me reproduire, ajouta Drago qui voyait que Harry était dans l'ignorance totale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Drago ? demanda tout bas le Survivant.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Drago. Il a tenu l'engagement qu'il avait pris envers vous Harry, dit Sévérus avec une voix assez gentille, la potion inhibe totalement ses désirs. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes enceint.

Harry comprit enfin. Son serpent ne l'avait pas trahi. Jamais, mais lui, ne l'avait pas cru.

- D'ailleurs, Drago était vraiment déterminé à ne pas te donner d'enfant, ajouta Crabbe en pensant faire du mal à Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- La potion agit très vite normalement, mais là, nous avons dû augmenter les doses et les nombres de prises. Cela a mis deux mois à la place des quinze jours prévus. Le jour où tu l'as appris était vraiment trop bon… Le Seigneur était heureux. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il l'était un peu moins en entendant la prophétie mais bon… il saura en faire bon usage.

- Tais-toi !

- Et il sera certainement très heureux d'apprendre que le grand Rogue n'est qu'un traître ! continua Crabbe avec une lueur un peu démente dans les yeux.

- On t'a dit de te taire ! s'exclama le loup-garou en cognant le visage du traître avec son poing, Merlin, merci !

- Il va être K.O pendant un certain moment, ajouta Sirius, bien, je vais appeler Nymphadora pour qu'elle l'emmène. Elle a dû déjà préparer la cellule en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Harry, murmura Drago en se rapprochant de Harry qui laissait ses larmes couler.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire au veela, totalement innocent, et même plus que ça ! Après tout, il avait réussi à tenir deux mois !

- _Ca n'a plus d'importance_, ajouta le Serpent.

- Désolé, dit Harry.

- Euh… Harry, je ne comprends pas le fourchelangue, à part quand tu cries mon nom mais…

- … Tu me pardonnes ? ajouta Harry en langue moldue.

- Bien sûr, petit gryffon buté !

- Tu as quelque chose à dire à ce traître, Harry ? Tonks est arrivée.

- Non. Il m'indiffère totalement, ajouta Harry.

- Je peux te laisser ? demanda le veela en embrassant les joues mouillées de son compagnon, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'échappe.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Drago le pardonnait, et après tout, ses amis avaient raison, tout allait bien. Bon, à part la prophétie de Drago et la sienne. Mais, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Et puis, Crabbe, qui aurait pu penser à ce serpent ? En tout cas, pas lui. C'est dingue à quel point il ne voit rien. Et puis, Voldemort… il l'aurait, il aura sa peau. Voldemort !

- Mais pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir ? ! s'exclama Harry furieux alors que l'auror avait déjà emmené le traître.

- De quoi tu parles Harry ? demanda Sirius très surpris de sa réaction, on l'emmène se faire enfermer !

- Mais non ! Je ne parle pas de maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté avant ?

- Avant ?

- Par exemple, au moment, où il avait appris pour la prophétie pour Drago ! Il a tout raconté à Face de Serpent ! Et je suis sûr que vous saviez qu'il était un traître à ce moment ! Je vous connais !

- Nous voulions attendre ! se défendit Sirius en criant à son tour.

- Et à cause de vous, Drago est en danger !

- C'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi ! continua Sirius.

- Non, c'est de votre faute, à tous les trois ! continua le gryffondor.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Potter, répliqua calmement Sévérus.

- Vous, vous êtes encore plus fautif ! Vous connaissez Voldemort et ses mangemorts !

- Harry ! Tu vas trop loin ! ajouta Sirius en se plaçant devant Sévérus tandis que Rémus lui était content de voir Harry aussi vivant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour répondre à ce morveux Black, continua sur un ton morne le professeur de potion.

- N'insulte pas Harry devant moi ! ajouta Sirius, quant à toi, mon cher filleul, tu vas baisser ce tourbillon de magie et nous présenter des excuses.

- Tu veux des excuses ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, dit Sirius en se méfiant du pseudo-rire de Harry.

- Et bien voilà mes excuses ! s'exclama Harry tout en envoyant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Sirius qui le sentit passer.

- Mais vous êtes fou Potter ! dit Sévérus d'une voix plus passionnée en récupérant un Sirius un peu sonné.

- Ca va mieux Harry ? demanda Rémus.

- Oui. … Euh… Pardon, dit Harry tout penaud en voyant le teint pâle de son parrain.

- Mais, pourquoi n'as-tu pas engueulé Drago, il était aussi au courant, tu sais ?

- Bah… Je lui en ai voulu pour m'avoir mis enceint alors qu'il n'y était pour rien… J'allais pas non plus l'engueuler pour ça. Maintenant, on est à égalité. Tu m'en veux ?

- Après tout, un parrain doit être là pour son filleul… même si c'est pour servir de mur, ajouta Sirius qui ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui, en tout cas, tu as un bon coup droit, dit Sirius en se massant douloureusement la mâchoire.

- Je vais chercher un baume, dit Sévérus en sortant du salon.

- Et puis, tu as vu Harry ? Comment Sévérus est venu vers moi ? C'est la preuve que ce n'est pas que du sexe, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Sirius les yeux brillants.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry en commençant à rire avec Rémus, décidément, tu restes toujours toi-même !

Alors que Ron, épuisé, avait réussi enfin à sortir de la chambre et même de l'appartement, il tomba nez à nez avec Pansy.

- Salut Ron !

- Salut.

- Tu as vu Drago ?

- Drago ?

- Mais, t'es toujours aussi lent ! s'impatienta Pansy, alors vu… pas vu…

- Non, pas vu, ajouta Ron, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Ca ne te concerne pas, dit Pansy avec tout son air hautain, bon, je dois me dépêcher. Merci quand même la Belette !

- Ce sont des fous… tous des fous ! pensa très sérieusement Ron, mais bon, elle avait l'air très pressée… Je devrais peut-être la suivre. Oui, pour le bien-être des gryffondors. Ils préparent peut-être quelque chose, se dit le gryffondor pour justifier sa curiosité maladive.

- Drago ! s'exclama Pansy deux couloirs plus loin.

- Tu devrais parler plus fort Parkinson ! Les profs ne t'ont pas entendu, railla Drago.

- Vous l'emmenez où ? demanda plus bas Pansy.

- Au lac.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème pour…

- Bien sûr que non ! Après tout, j'avais vu où l'auror l'avait emmené cette après-midi et le reste…

- Drago Lucius Malefoy ! dit très sérieusement Pansy, j'espère que vous n'avez tué personne.

- Bien sûr que non ! se révolta le veela.

- On l'a juste assommée, continua Théo tout en tirant une corde.

- Allez avance ! ajouta Blaise en poussant quelqu'un.

- Je crois que tu t'es fait suivre, nota Drago en apercevant une ombre.

- Ca doit être Weasley.

- Sûr ? demanda Drago.

- En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être ton Harry, il serait déjà venu nous voir et je ne l'ai pas croisé en cours de route, expliqua Pansy.

- Bien.

- Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ? demanda Blaise.

- Non. S'il est si curieux et bien qu'il sache ! Et puis, il ne dira rien…, ajouta Drago.

- … S'il tient à sa vie, continua Théo.

- Non, il ne dira rien car c'est pour le bien de son meilleur pote, répliqua Drago, bon, on bouge !

Quelques minutes et après des gémissements de la part d'une personne attachée, le groupe de Serpentard se retrouva au bord du lac et libéra partiellement les lèvres du traître.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Crabbe un peu terrifié, ah, je sais ! Vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il ne fallait pas me dénoncer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Drago en voyant que Crabbe était totalement atteint.

- Si vous me dénoncez, je suis sûr que le Seigneur enverra un autre espion ! dit fièrement Crabbe toujours les mains liées.

- Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il sera forcément moins encombrant que toi, ajouta Drago.

- Allons, Drago, débarrassons-nous vite de ce mangemort, renchérit Blaise qui voulait en finir au plus vite.

- Tourtus Formae, lança Drago avec un élégant mouvement du poignet droit.

- Par Merlin ! Quelle drôle d'idée ! s'exclama Pansy en riant.

- Un très beau tourteau, ajouta Théo en regardant l'animal tout petit toujours au milieu des cordes, et pourquoi pas un crabbe plutôt, après tout, c'était son nom.

- Je ne le connaissais pas… Et toi ? ajouta Drago en regardant rire Théo, et puis, le tourteau, ça se rapproche du Crabbe.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Théo.

- Accrochons-le ici ? Il fera un parfait appât, proposa Blaise en agrandissant un objet dans sa manche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Crabbe changé en tourteau était dans les airs, accroché à une canne à pêche assez grosse.

- Bien, Drago, tu es sûr ? demanda Pansy, après, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

- Vous pouvez vous en aller, si vous le souhaitez, vous en avez assez fait, ajouta Drago en prenant la canne, mais je ne suis on ne peut plus sûr, dit Drago en souriant vers ses amis, ce traître nous a côtoyé pendant plus de six ans, on lui a offert la protection des serpents, et lui, nous a trahi. Pire, il a fait du mal à mon compagnon. Alors, il va mourir.

- On reste, dit Théo.

- On a commencé ensembles, on finit ensembles. Et puis, il t'a trahi, il nous a donc tous trahi, ajouta Blaise, après tout, nous formons une famille.

- Sinon, le calamar ne risque rien ? demanda Théo alors que Drago lançait la perche dans le grand lac de Poudlard sous une nuit étoilée.

- On s'en fiche, ajouta Pansy, une légère indigestion tout au plus. Mais, il s'en remettra.

- Le voilà, précisa Blaise en voyant une grand forme plonger vers eux.

Drago releva alors la canne à pêche tout en contemplant l'animal gesticulant au bout qui voyait un calamar affamé ce ruer vers lui.

- Sache qu'on ne fait jamais de mal à ce que j'aime sans en payer le prix fort, ajouta Drago, adieu Crabbe.

Les quatre serpentards virent alors le calamar géant du lac englober Crabbe, changer en tourteau pour l'occasion, entendirent un léger craquement puis ils virent le calamar se retourner dans les profondeurs du lac. Puis, sans un mot, ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. Ron les regarda venir vers lui.

- Un mot à dire, dit Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est lui qui a fait en sorte que Harry soit enceint.

- Good job, dit Ron en rentrant avec eux.

- Tu remontes dans mon estime Ron, ajouta Drago, mais pourquoi ?

- La mort fait partie de la guerre. Et ce n'était qu'un mangemort parmi tant d'autres, répliqua Ron, bon, en tout cas, tu devrais te dépêcher car Harry doit t'attendre !

Les serpentards se séparèrent progressivement. Chacun retournant à ses occupations tout en espérant ne croiser aucun professeur au vue de l'heure tardive. Enfin, Ron et Drago se séparèrent au milieu du salon, chacun rejoignant son amour.

- Alors ? demanda une voix féminine, le regard toujours fixée sur les étoiles, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire, ajouta le serpentard en profitant de la chaleur de sa compagne, tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé tes chaussettes ?

- Non, mais ça va, dit pensivement la jeune fille, et pour Blaise ?

- J'espère qu'il prendra la bonne décision, dit tristement Théo.

- Sinon ?

- Je ne veux pas y penser, c'est un de mes véritables amis…

- Je ne voulais pas te rendre encore plus triste, dit doucement Luna.

- Embrasse-moi ma princesse, murmura Théo en cherchant les lèvres si douces de sa belle Serdaigle.


	28. Un repos presque reposant

Maelys Halliwell Black : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Mimiledu54 : moi aussi, j'espère que le calamar ne sera pas malade et peut-être que je pourrais donner de ses nouvelles un jour ou l'autre...

Onarluca : oui, apparemment, tout le monde a aimé voir Crabbe mourir ! Ca m'a fait plaisir surtout que c'était un peu beaucoup du délire...

Stormtrooper : Harry est enceint de 1 mois, ouais, ça fait pas beaucoup et il a déjà plein de symptômes... Pour ce qui est de Blaise, je m'en occuperais plus tard... Et enfin, pour le happy-end... je vais jouer ma sadique et ne répondrai pas...

Camille : parce que tu crois qu'ils vont se faire prendre ?? Je te laisse lire le chapitre.

Akira : c'est vrai que c'est moi qui décide mais j'écoute aussi les conseils et les avis des reviews que vous me laissez. Alors, pour Blaise, je vais peut-être me laisser tenter pour le laisser gentil...

Lunenoire : oui, mais ils sont géniaux !

Sahada : c'est parce que ce n'est pas encore officiel !

Zaika : merci, j'adore toujours autant tes Wow !

Lise261 : affirmatif ma chère !

Mayra5619 : ah bah, Sirius l'a quand même tabassé et puis le calamar l'a croqué en deux. Bon, s'il y a un autre traître, j'essaierai de trouver plus cruel...

Titmo : merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira : aujourd'hui, ce sont les vacances qui commencent pour Poudlard.

Hinata-cat : pour ce qui est de Blaise/Pansy, je ne pense pas que je le ferais... je vois pas trop deux serpents ensembles... sinon, pour Voldemort, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu mais bien évidemment, il va falloir patienter encore un petit-long moment. Ah au fait, tu as été ma 500 ème revieweuse : merci ! Et pour celà, je te propose d'insérer dans mon histoire un truc qui te tient à coeur pour l'histoire (sauf le couple que j'ai cité là haut...), à toi de voir !

Brigitte26 : ça c'est grâce à certains cours de spectroscopie qui me donnent loisir à délirer...

Vif d'or : oui, merci ! Heureusement que tu me l'avais fait remarquer, c'est tout moi, je ne remarque jamais rien...

Makie : bah, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Sirius !

Tsuda : pour Théo et Luna, je trouvais que ça tombait sous le sens vu la façon dont je les avais décrit et les Goyle, pour l'instant, le fils est gentil et puis, avec son nom, je ne me vois pas en quoi je pourrais le changer !

Konomu-imouto : peut-être, mais pour l'instant je reviens aux choses fondamentales que tout élève a envie...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Bon, en commençant à écrire ce chapitre, je voulais faire une discussion entre Lucius et Harry, mais voilà, je suis partie à gauche et à droite et donc, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre qui, miracle, est bien avancé donc, vous pourrez l'avoir pour la fin de semaine ! (Ca y est, j'ai finis mon plaidoyer...)

**28 – Un repos presque reposant**

Poudlard était en fête en ce mi-novembre, le professeur Dumbledore avait enfin accédé à la demande des préfets-en-chef pour leur accorder leur semaine de vacances. En effet, en Octobre, les vacances avaient été annulées car à ce moment-là, Voldemort s'en donnait à cœur joie et donc il s'était avéré trop dangereux de laisser les élèves repartirent chez eux. Mais, maintenant, il s'était calmé… du moins, sur la population parce que désormais, le Lord Noir prenait un malin plaisir à ne s'en prendre qu'au Ministère et aux aurors en les emmenant dans des pièges. Dans la grande salle, Harry était content : pendant les vacances, personne ne se jetterait sur lui… à part Drago, bien sûr.

- Drago, appela le professeur Rogue en arrivant au niveau de leur table, on doit parler.

- Bien sûr, parrain, répondit Drago en gardant son visage « enjoué », on se retrouve en cours Harry.

- Ok, répondit Harry qui ne se doutait de rien.

Depuis que Sévérus avait refermé la porte derrière Drago, pas un mot n'avait été échangé. Et Sévérus n'aimait pas ça, d'habitude un regard froid et glacial faisait parler n'importe quel idiot. Mais voilà, son filleul le connaissait trop bien et il n'avait pas de sang Malefoy pour rien ! Sévérus souffla pour la forme et se lança.

- Reste-il des preuves ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda le veela extrêmement content de lui.

- Drago… Si tu veux jouer, on va jouer et je laisserais les deux crétins de gryffondors qui te servent de professeur venir te faire la morale. Alors ?

- Crétins ?

- …

- Non, il n'y a plus rien à voir, répondit Drago en voyant la limite de son parrain arriver, et l'auror ne nous a pas vu.

- Nous ? demanda Sévérus inquiet, … inutile de changer ce « nous », tu l'as dit. J'espère juste que ce « nous » gardera ça pour lui.

- Oui, dit Drago qui n'avait pas encore tout le savoir-faire des grands serpentards.

- Bien et pour l'auror, non, elle n'a rien vu, et elle croît s'être juste endormie. Bref, comme il s'agissait d'une auror idiote et pleine de maladresses !

- Tu… tu le… tu le savais, dit Drago interloqué, tu savais ce que j'allais faire ?

- Je suis ton parrain, Drago, heureusement que je te connais bien, ajouta Sévérus, bon, s'il n'y a plus de trace de Crabbe junior, alors tu peux retourner en cours. Tu ne risques rien.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Drago en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Va en cours ! ordonna Sévérus en souriant, tu sais, je crois que si tu ne l'avais pas fait… tu m'aurais légèrement déçu, finit-il par dire ce qui rassura Drago et qui le gratifia d'un sourire alors qu'il sortait pour son cours.

- J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de gentil, murmura une voix qui avait écouté la conversation dans le couloir.

- Et je ne changerais pas Black, ajouta Sévérus, que veux-tu ?

- Le Sieur Malefoy veux te voir, répondit Sirius en laissant Sévérus sortir, je ne savais pas que tu avais dit à ton ami pour nous.

- Caches ta joie ! dit Sévérus qui décidément devenait de plus en plus loquace avec les gens.

- Certainement pas ! ajouta Patmol.

- Black, ôtes tes pattes de sur mes fesses ! dit le professeur de potion furieusement.

- Nan.

Tout à coup, Sévérus se retourna en faisant voltiger sa cape et coinça Sirius contre le mur ce qui arracha un cri de douleur et de surprise au gryffondor.

- Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, alors ne fais plus ça… sinon, tu verras que je peux te faire hurler de douleur autant que de plaisir, grinça Sévérus en relâchant peu à peu la prise qu'il avait sur le cou de son amant, bien, ne faisons pas attendre Lucius plus longtemps.

Sirius n'ajouta rien et suivit simplement le professeur de potion. Pour le coup, Sévérus lui avait vraiment fait peur… et légèrement excité. Bien, désormais, il ne le provoquerait plus en public… enfin, pendant au moins une semaine, ensuite… De toute façon, un maraudeur aime jouer avec le danger et avec un loup et un mangemort, Sirius avait son compte.

- Ah Sévérus, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Narcissa, Lucius, je vais bien et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Sévérus en prenant un siège dans le salon.

- Mmm… en privé, dit Lucius avec toute sa diplomatie en voyant le maraudeur.

- Lucius !

- Il s'agît bien entendu des vacances, ajouta Lucius sous la pression de sa femme.

- Des vacances ? s'exclama Sirius, pourquoi ? Harry va venir au Square Grimault, bien entendu !

- Bien entendu ? ajouta Narcissa, ce n'est pas bien entendu, et d'ailleurs, pas bien du tout, il va venir au manoir Malefoy, bien entendu !

- Et pourquoi au Manoir Malefoy, vous avez déjà eu Harry pendant les grandes vacances !

- Mais, simplement parce que c'est le lieu idéal pour un jeune couple. Le manoir est grand et très silencieux, ce qui est important pour les futurs papas.

- Ma maison aussi est grande, petite cousine, continua Sirius.

- Et le silence ? demanda Sévérus juste avant de s'éclipser avec son ami.

- Exactement, merci Sévérus, ajouta Narcissa alors que le serpentard étaient déjà partis, avec toi…

- Je sais me tenir. Et puis, il n'y a que les serpentards qui me mettent hors de moi, répliqua Sirius un peu boudeur, Rémus !

- Ah ah ! dit triomphalement Narcissa en le pointant du doigt, voilà pourquoi Harry et Drago n'iront pas chez toi. La semaine des vacances, c'est aussi celle de la pleine lune !

- Rémus, dit Sirius tout penaud.

- Elle marque un point, désolé Sirius, dit Rémus en participant à la conversation pour la première fois, mais, ce n'est pas grave, je pourrais très bien rester…

- Pas question ! coupa Sirius, de toute façon, Cissa a toujours réussi à avoir le dernier mot dès que ça concerne son Drago.

- Et maintenant aussi mon Harry, dit Narcissa heureuse, bon, et où sont-ils ?

- En cours, répondit Rémus.

- De toute façon, j'emmènerai Harry faire du shopping et même il viendra au square s'il le souhaite, toute la journée ! Na !

Rémus se mit à sourire et alla s'occuper de ses copies. Décidément, les Blacks aimaient beaucoup trop leur famille. Etonnant quand on connaissait l'histoire des Sirius avec ses parents. Après tout, c'était peut-être à cause de ça que Sirius était si protecteur et avait tant envie de s'occuper de son filleul et du futur maraudeur. Après avoir eu une conversation en privé sur le traître, Lucius et Sévérus revinrent à l'appartement. La conversation continuait toujours.

- Ca se trouve, Drago voudra aller chez son parrain, chez Sévérus, lança Sirius ce qui excéda Narcissa.

Le dit Sévérus, lui, manqua de s'étrangler et fusilla du regard tous les occupants de la maison.

- Tu ne voudrais pas de ton filleul ? demanda Sirius avec une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

- La famille Weasley voulait aussi accueillir Harry et Drago au Terrier. Molly les considère comme ses fils, répondit Sévérus tout en menaçant du regard Sirius.

- Certainement pas !

- Narcissa, soupira Lucius, et si nous demandions seulement l'avis de Harry et de Drago.

- Tu ne les veux pas à la maison ? menaça Mme Malefoy.

- Bien sûr que je voudrais qu'ils viennent chez nous. Et de toute façon, Drago refusera sûrement d'aller dans la famille Weasley, ajouta Lucius soulagé que son fils ait bien appris ses leçons de survie.

- Mais Harry, si, dit Rémus qui n'aimait pas trop voir ces gens décider pour son louveteau, et je suis sûr que le veela en Drago voudra satisfaire son compagnon enceint. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, nous allons pouvoir demander aux concernés. Et puis, peut-être voudront-ils rester à Poudlard.

L'heure du midi arriva et Drago se retrouva happé par une tête blonde suivie d'une autre.

- Bonjour maman, dit Drago un peu bougon d'être décoiffé.

- Bonjour mon fils, bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Narcissa en embrassant son futur gendre.

- Bien Mme… Narcissa, dit Harry un peu étranglé.

- Et comment il va le bébé ? ajouta-t-elle de suite en touchant le ventre de Harry.

- Maman, menaça le veela tout en poussant très doucement la main et le corps de sa mère.

- Oh fils ! Ton père n'était pas si protecteur ! dit Narcissa un peu mécontente.

- Bien sûr que si, s'exprima Lucius pour défendre son fils, bonjour vous deux.

- Merci papa, répondit le veela tout en prenant Harry dans une étreinte et en suivant ses parents vers le cachot pour déjeuner.

En descendant vers les cachots, l'air se fit plus frais et pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Sévérus eut le droit à une réflexion sur ses cachots bien-aimés de la part de Narcissa.

- Peut-être que nous aurions dû manger autre part, il fait assez froid chez toi. Ce n'est pas forcément bon pour les enfants.

- Narcissa, ça fait plus de six ans que Drago vit ici et toi tu y as bien survécu aussi ! Potter, avez-vous froid ?

- Euh… non, ça va, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas se retrouver au cœur d'une bataille entre ses deux fortes têtes.

- Drago, dit Lucius en se prenant un bon whisky pur-feu, avez-vous choisi le lieu de vos vacances ?

- Et bien, à la maison, au manoir Malefoy, répondit instantanément Drago, enfin, ça te convient, non ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son compagnon sirotant un jus de citrouille.

- Avant de répondre, Black voulait aussi vous inviter ainsi que les Weasley, dit Lucius en grande bonté aujourd'hui.

- Euh…

Harry ne savait pas si Mr Malefoy lui avait dit ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui sous son propre toit ou parce qu'il avait décidé de ne pas se la jouer trop serpentarde. En voyant le trouble chez son futur gendre, Lucius ajouta quelques mots, au grand désespoir de Sévérus qui voyait son ami ramollir.

- Bien entendu, vous êtes plus que le bienvenu au Manoir.

- Et bien, ça me convient, répondit Harry qui avait vu que pour Drago, passer ses vacances au Terrier ou autour des maraudeurs semblait être épouvantable.

- Parfait.

- Je le savais bien que Harry préférait passer ses vacances avec nous ! s'exclama Narcissa en pensant déjà comment elle l'annoncerait à son cousin.

Harry lui, ne se souciait plus de la conversation de Mme Malefoy, il préférait lorgner sur de très belles cuisses de canard qui étaient presque à portée de fourchette.

Le soir même, Sévérus décida d'aller voir son Maître. Après tout, Drago ne bénéficierait pas de la protection de Poudlard demain. Alors, comme à son habitude, il s'engouffra dans une longue cape noire et sortit de l'école en vérifiant bien que sa baguette était à portée de main et bien entendu non visible. Le château de Voldemort était immense, et il aurait pu devenir une magnifique demeure… néanmoins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait fait une demeure magnifiquement terrifiante, surtout avec les deux ou trois détraqueurs virevoltant autour du parc. Heureusement pour lui, le Lord avait accepté de le voir de suite.

- Mon Seigneur, dit Sévérus en s'inclinant devant la forme sombre assis dans le trône.

- Sévérus, que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Voldemort particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui.

- Mon filleul, maître…

- Ah oui, Drago… Et sa prophétie… Tu es venu prendre ta mission ? demanda Voldemort se délectant du frisson parcourant son Sévérus.

- Ma mission, maître ? demanda Sévérus en essayant de se contrôler totalement.

- Oui, je veux que tu tues ton filleul, prononça le Lord noir tout en caressant Nagini.

- Le tuer ? demanda le grand Sévérus, grand comédien à son heure, mais pourquoi mon Seigneur ?

- Pourquoi ? ! s'exclama Voldemort furieux qu'un de ses mangemorts les plus fidèles lui demande des explications.

- Pardon, maître, se précipita de dire Sévérus en mettant un genoux à terre, je crois m'être mal fait comprendre. Pourquoi tuer le jeune Malefoy alors que la prophétie dit clairement qu'il nous apportera la victoire ?

- …

- …

- Répètes-moi la prophétie, Sévérus.

Sévérus la répéta et attendit. Le lord réfléchit encore un peu et lui demanda alors comment il pouvait penser que le jeune Drago pouvait être l'arme absolue contre le ministère.

- Mon Seigneur, les Malefoy sont l'une des familles les plus dévouées à votre être. Et Drago ne déroge pas à cette règle. Il serait donc judicieux de penser que Drago sera votre arme, continua Sévérus en sachant qu'il était en train de gagner.

- Mon Sévérus, maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu es l'un de mes bras droits. Ton objectivité et tes analyses froides m'avaient manqué, dit Tom en tendant une main vers le visage du professeur de potion et en caressant la joue, dis-moi, as-tu mangé ?

- Non, maître.

- Bien, alors allons à table, dit presque joyeusement le Lord en priant Sévérus de se relever, au fait, je voudrais savoir depuis es-tu au courant pour la prophétie ?

- Depuis ce matin, maître, mentit Sévérus.

Le lord noir entra par légimencie dans l'esprit de son mangemort et apparemment, ce qu'il vit, lui plut assez puisque Sévérus ne reçut aucun doloris. Le reste du repas se fit en silence avec deux autres mangemorts et avec un autre attaché pour avoir osé lever la voix contre Voldemort en apprenant la mort de son fils. Heureusement pour Sévérus, Voldemort n'avait pas souhaité sa présence pour le restant de la soirée. Il put enfin rentrer dans ses appartements et souffler un peu.

Et une nouvelle journée commença pour le professeur de potion, journée commençant assez mal.

- Oh, j'y crois pas ! Un jour, je lui clouerai le bec ! maugréa une fois de plus l'héritier des Blacks en regardant partir son filleul pour le Manoir Malefoy le jour des vacances.

- Bien sûr, dit Sévérus qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose peut-être ?

- Narcissa en tant que serpentarde arrivera toujours à tout, au contraire de toi.

- Vraiment ? Alors comment se fait-il que je t'ai eu ? Toi, un serpent fier de lui ? demanda Sirius tout prêt à se jeter sur le dit serpentard, oh et puis, c'est vraiment bête, j'avais déjà prévu des tonnes de trucs à faire avec mon petit Harry, continua Sirius et en ne voyant pas le regard frustré de son compagnon suivi d'une rage contenue.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes, mais, moi, je vais au Square Grimault, dit une voix assez éloignée et qui tenait une chaussure.

Sévérus se retourna et alla posa son doigt lui aussi sur cette chaussure.

- Black ! Inutile de faire ton sale cabot et ramène tes fesses ici ! cria Sévérus qui avait déjà pris sur lui pour passer ses vacances avec les deux maraudeurs.

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, répondit Patmol en traînant les pattes, et puis, je te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !

Le professeur de potion se retint d'ajouter quoique ce soit mais seul son sourire suffisait pour mettre encore plus en rage le gryffondor. La conversation s'arrêta puisque la chaussure venait de s'actionner et un tourbillon les emporta pour les faire atterrir en plein salon du manoir des Black.

- Bon, c'est fini tous les deux ! … Bon, dans ce cas…

Rémus Lupin en avait parfois vraiment marre de ces deux têtes de mules. Et en ce début de matinée, il en avait clairement marre. La pleine lune approchait et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à les réconcilier. Alors, sous la tension existante entre Sévérus et Sirius, le loup-garou se dirigea vers sa chambre pour déposer ses bagages puis entra dans la bibliothèque et se prit un bon livre. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'on l'oublie par moment. Ainsi, il pouvait s'affaisser dans un bon vieux fauteuil et lire, tout en sirotant un bon chocolat chaud. Un petit plaisir qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire depuis que ses deux compagnons étaient dans sa vie.

Dans un tout autre manoir sorcier, l'ambiance était totalement différente. En effet, Mme Malefoy avait empoigné le pauvre Harry dès son arrivée pour lui parler de bébés, lui demander s'il avait déjà des idées pour des prénoms, à qui il avait pensé pour les parrains et marraines, et s'informer évidemment de sa santé. Le pauvre Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne rêvait que de deux bras et d'un bon lit. Pourtant, il avait toujours rêvé d'une vie où une personne voulait son avis et surtout sa compagnie.

- Père ? appela encore une fois Drago, assis dans le bureau du Lord Malefoy.

- …

- Père… s'inquiéta Drago.

- Laisse-moi du temps. Déjà une prophétie sur ton compagnon, mais une sur toi, ça fait beaucoup et même pour moi ! ajouta doucement Lucius, bon, je pense que ta mère n'a pas besoin de connaître ces faits. Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a décidé ?

- On a des entraînements, répondit Drago.

- Bien. Je pourrais aussi…

- …Ah ça non ! s'exclama Drago, ce sont nos premières vacances. Et puis, de toute façon, si tu ne veux pas que mère apprend la nouvelle…

- La prochaine fois, vous n'y couperez pas, toi et Harry, ajouta Lucius, après tout, je pense que ça devrait aller, le Lord n'a pour l'instant pas planifié d'attaques. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de manger.

- Déjà ?

- Il est vingt heures passé. Je te signale que tu as mis un certain temps pour reparler de la prophétie de Harry et pour celle que je ne connaissais pas sur la chair de ma chair, je n'en parle même pas !

- Et bien, c'est comme ça, répondit Drago devant l'air mi-moqueur, mi-amusé de son père tout en se retournant pour sortir.

En sortant, le veela ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire son père. Après tout, c'était loin d'être facile de parler de prophéties. Et heureusement pour lui, son père n'avait pas eut l'idée de les emmener, lui et Harry, sur une île déserte et de s'occuper lui-même du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non, pour Drago, c'était encore pire, il allait devoir travailler pendant les vacances et son entraînement ne serait sûrement pas de tout repos… Par Merlin, une seule année, il avait eu le droit au travail avec son père pendant ses vacances. C'était lors de sa première année et pour devenir bon au quidditch. Le quidditch, il aimait ça, mais après avoir passé une journée entière sur un balai avec son père lui envoyant balle sur balle, il avait continué mais à reculons au fur et à mesure que les vacances avançaient… Enfin, pour l'instant, il avait réussi à sauver ses vacances, ainsi que celles de Harry.

Harry ! Il l'avait laissé tout seul avec sa mère pendant une après-midi entière. Drago pressa le pas et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son Harry, souriant à sa mère, déjà assis à table.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ta mère allait le manger ? plaisanta Lucius avant de s'asseoir lui-même à côté de sa femme.

- On ne vous a pas vu beaucoup aujourd'hui, exposa simplement Narcissa tout en prenant du pain.

- Nous avions des points à éclaircir, répondit Lucius, et d'ailleurs, tu ne t'es pas plainte, je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé sans nous, non ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas indispensable, mon chéri, ajouta Narcissa pour embêter son mari, j'espère juste que vous serez plus présents les prochains jours… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Lucius ?

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, dit Lucius en essayant de garder un ton qui n'admettait pas de reproches.

- Il me semblait pourtant, t'avoir demandé de nous accorder du temps, il s'agissait d'une toute petite semaine… Bon, Harry, tu n'as pas faim ?

Harry regardait son assiette et picorait quelques miettes ici et là. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de dormir. Néanmoins, alors qu'un long silence s'était établi à table. Silence plutôt inhabituel, Harry releva ses yeux et se mit à rougir en pensant qu'on lui avait posé une question.

- Désolé, murmura Harry, vous disiez ?

- Ma femme vous demandait si vous n'aviez pas faim ? demanda Lucius avec une chaleur dans la voix.

- Euh… pas vraiment, répondit Harry en se sentant coupable devant la phrase employée par le maître des lieux.

Drago sentait que Harry n'était pas très bien depuis le début du repas, mais le malaise s'accentua encore plus lorsque son père avait pris la parole. Le veela se rapprocha alors doucement du gryffondor tout en conservant une certaine bien séance, qui lui permit simplement de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Fatigué ? demanda doucement Drago.

- Un peu, rougit un peu plus Harry.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Narcissa est tout à fait charmante, mais une journée en sa compagnie… cela achèverait même le Lord, ajouta Lucius qui ne comprenait pas la lueur de tristesse et peut-être même de peur dans les yeux de Harry alors qui le regardait.

- Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous allons nous retirer, ajouta Drago, Harry ?

Harry regardait toujours Lucius.

- Oui, père peut parfois faire preuve d'humour même à l'égard de Tu-sais-qui.

Harry se permit de sourire et suivit alors Drago non sans dire bonne nuit à sa belle-famille.

- Et bien, tu l'as bien lessivé, nota Lucius en continuant de manger.

- Et moi, je me demande bien ce que tu as pu lui faire ? demanda Narcissa.

- Comment ça ?

- Etrange… Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec moi, reprit Narcissa avec un regard noir.

- Je ne sais pas Narcissa… Mais, si tu veux tout savoir, j'avais déjà choisi d'avoir une petite conversation en tête à tête.

- Bien, quand ?

- Quand j'aurais le temps, et lorsque tu ne l'auras pas épuisé au point de ne pas manger, réprimanda légèrement Lucius tout en embrassant sa femme qui rougissait sur la tempe.

- J'y peux rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime comme ça, sourit Lucius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les elfes de maison rangeaient déjà la table, légèrement déçus qu'aucun de leurs maîtres n'aient pu toucher au dessert. Le couple marié étant parti précipitamment dans leur chambre en se courant après et le jeune couple, déjà au lit. Drago pouvait enfin tenir son compagnon dans ses bras, et même s'il était heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu et en colère contre sa mère. Elle l'avait tellement épuisé que son Harry dormait déjà à poing fermé alors que lui avait prévu de le faire gémir de plaisir. Mais, après tout, demain était aussi un jour de vacances et il pourrait faire semblant de faire la grasse matinée tout en s'abonnant à un autre exercice beaucoup plus sportif.

Le lendemain matin, Lucius partit s'enfermer dans son bureau non sans avoir obtenu la promesse de sa femme qu'elle laisserait Harry tranquille.

Le veela lui avait laissé son compagnon tranquille, le regardant dormir pendant une heure, puis n'y tenant plus, entreprit de le réveiller d'une délicieuse manière. Lorsque Drago retira doucement le drap recouvrant le corps de Harry, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Après tout, peut-être a-t-il vraiment besoin de dormir encore un peu ? se demanda Drago en regardant son compagnon dormant encore malgré la nouvelle fraîcheur apparaissant sans la couverture, de toute façon, il pourra dormir après. Il n'a pas qu'à être aussi sexy… se dit enfin Drago.

Le veela décida donc parcourir le corps de son compagnon de son souffle chaud, en déposant ses lèvres sur certains endroits très sensibles. Le gryffondor ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais de temps en temps, des soupirs de bien-être pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Enfin, après un traitement assez court sur le corps de son compagnon, Drago avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il attendait. Bien que Harry était toujours au pays des rêves, son membre lui, était bien réveillé et au garde à vous. Drago descendit alors jusqu'à l'endroit tant convoité et passa doucement sous souffle puis sa langue par touche sur le membre de plus en plus dur. Puis, sans s'attarder plus longtemps, le veela engloutit la virilité de son compagnon. Alors que le veela continuait de prodiguer cette délicieuse action, le gryffondor commença à gémir à chaque fois que Drago venait.

- Drago, murmura Harry dans son sommeil.

Le sexe de Harry alla encore une fois buté dans la bouche chaude du veela, et ce coup eut pour effet de réveiller partiellement Harry. Le compagnon se sentait bien, même très bien… Harry gémit encore une fois et ce n'est qu'en prononçant un accio vers ses lunettes qu'il put voir son compagnon sur lui, lui prodiguant une voluptueuse fellation. Harry se mit à gémir encore plus fort tout en piquant un far monstrueux, voire en essayant de se soustraire à l'attention de Drago, un peu honteux.

- Certainement pas, mon petit gryffon, dit d'une voix rauque Drago, laisse-toi aller.

Après deux ou trois va et viens, Harry avait atteint l'orgasme et Drago remonta alors vers le visage plus que rouge de son compagnon.

- Bonjour amour, murmura Drago en embrassant son gryffondor.

- Bon… bonjour, parvint à dire Harry, je…

- J'espère que le réveil t'a plut ?

- Oh oui… mais…

- Pas de mais… Je crois que c'est un réveil bien plus agréable qu'une douche froide, non ? ajouta le veela en souriant.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

- Alors, voilà, je serais ton nouveau réveil ! s'exclama le veela en ayant senti le bonheur dans le lien avec son compagnon.

- Oh que non, Drago !

- Cela fait plus de quatre mois que l'on est ensemble Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir… honte ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, dit calmement Drago en embrassant la commissure des lèvres de Harry.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas ça… enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai été légèrement surpris de… Mais, non, car là, tu vois, j'ai envie que tu me prennes, dit doucement Harry dans l'oreille du veela, et je ne crois pas que je pourrais accepter un réveil qui me prenne par la suite environ une heure pour réellement me sortir d'un lit… Drago ?

- Tu es vraiment le diable en personne, susurra Drago tout en embrassant son compagnon et en le préparant pour le satisfaire totalement.

A midi, Harry était toujours enlacé dans les bras de Drago, totalement aux anges. Néanmoins, il commençait vraiment à avoir faim.

- Tu ne voudrais pas rester toute la journée au lit ? demanda le veela très possessif alors que Harry essayait de se lever.

- J'adorerais, mon dragon, mais là, j'ai vraiment faim, répondit Harry tout en continuant de s'extirper des bras de son compagnon, et puis, je crois que ta mère n'appréciera pas…

- Mère t'a eu toute la journée d'hier ! s'exclama Drago, et puis pour la nourriture, je peux m'arranger. Colxi !

Un elfe apparut alors en plein milieu de la chambre puis réapparut deux minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de nourriture.

- Harry ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu boudes ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais, c'est tout à fait normal d'appeler un elfe alors que l'on est tout nu à la vue de tous et sans m'en avertir avant ! s'exclama Harry qui était assez prude.

- Si ce n'est que ça… laisse-moi me faire pardonner, ajouta Drago en prenant un carré de chocolat et en le donnant à Harry.

- Je croyais que tu devais te faire pardonner, ajouta Harry en se régalant du chocolat.

Drago en reprit alors un autre et le mit entre ses propres lèvres tout en lançant un regard de défi à son compagnon. Compagnon qu'il trouvait très joueur en ce beau jour de vacances. Harry prit donc le chocolat à la bouche même de son veela et finit par sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Pardonné ? demanda Drago en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

- Mmm… pas encore, après tout, il reste encore beaucoup de bonnes choses sur ce plateau.

Alors que le couple se prélassait au lit et que chacun mangeait à la fois le corps de son amant et la nourriture, Narcissa recevait déjà une lettre de Sirius Black lui donnant un lieu de rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer du shopping en famille.

Narcissa répondit dans la minute même si elle n'avait pas demandé l'avis au principal concerné. Après tout, cela tombait à merveille puisque Lucius était libre ce jour-là.

- Black, ton hiboux est revenu ! s'exclama Sévérus en recevant le dit hiboux sur ses genoux.

- Je sais que tu préfèrerais que ce soit moi à la place de mon hiboux, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être si désagréable, dit Sirius en souriant et en prenant la place du hiboux.

- Je ne suis Pas désagréable, répondit Sévérus alors que ses mains remontaient déjà sous le pull du maraudeur.

Sirius se retourna et sourit. Après tout, la vie pouvait être très simple lorsqu'on avait enfin le décodeur pour serpentard. Sévérus embrassa son amant non sans enlever totalement le pull qui décidément le gênait.

- Au fait, où est Rémus ? demanda Sirius.

- …

- Rémus ! cria Sirius dans les oreilles du serpentard, Rémus !

- Pas la peine de hurler dans mes oreilles ! se plaignit Sévérus, il doit être dans un livre, il ne t'entendra pas.

- Misère, quand j'arrive enfin à défaire un de mes hommes des livres de potion, c'est l'autre qui y est !

- Allez hop, debout ! Allons, trouver ce loup et lui faire abandonner cette idée de s'isoler, se décida le serpentard.

Sirius suivit avec entrain Sévérus et décida de lui-même d'envoyer voltiger le livre de l'autre maraudeur, toujours dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque et à eux trois, baptisa la bibliothèque du manoir des Black.


	29. Le chemin de Traverse

Maelys Halliwell Black : et j'espère que tu le seras après ce chapitre et les autres aussi !

Lise261 : oui, ça fait de l'ambiance et il va y en avoir aussi dans ce chapitre mais pas à cause de notre trio !

Stormtrooper : oui, je suis un peu sadique mais maintenant, tu vas enfin pouvoir lire la discussion entre Lucius et Harry et j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop sentimentale quand on connaît le père Malefoy. De toute façon, je l'ai fait depuis le début un peu out of the character...

Konomu-imouto : et oui, c'est dingue comment un petit mot peut tout changer ! Merci !

Lunenoire : oh, je crois que j'ai déjà fait pire... enfin, il me semble, bon, dans ce chapitre, ils ne sauront pas trop...

Onarluca : merci beaucoup et le voilà assez rapidement je trouve !

Cricket32 : à mon avis, au cours du shopping, Sévérus reste très... Sévérus, enfin, je trouve. Et puis, c'est normal que ce soit romantique vu qu'ils s'aiment tous. Maintenant, si je décide de faire une St Valentin, va falloir que je sois à la hauteur, point de vue romantisme...

Briottet : pour Blaise, je pense en parler dans le prochain chapitre, là, tu vas pouvoir pleinement t'apercevoir de ce que c'est d'avoir 2 Black qui aime une personne !

The-Justice : et bien, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si tu avais eu du temps ? Sinon, ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! Alors, de un, pour les fautes d'inatention, et bien pourtant je relis ! Bon, là, normalement, j'ai bien fait attention. Pour ce qui est de Blaise, on m'avait déjà fait la remarque que ce n'était pas Zambini mais étant donné que je l'ai toujours écris comme ça, j'ai pas envie de changer. Et puis, Zambini, je trouve ça mieux que Zabini qui donne un côté plus froid... Des incohérences, lesquelles ? Bon, je continue mes justifications, pour Voldemort, moi, je trouve que comme c'est un grand méchant, c'est son rôle de donner des doloris pour n'importe quoi et surtout pour le plaisir. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le conçois... Et pour le langage de Harry, c'est vrai que par moment, j'écris, j'écris, je suis dans mon propre trip et après, les personnages ne parlent pas forcément comme il le devrait, je vais faire attention...

Et pour finir, c'est vrai que je lis des fics en anglais, mais je ne pense pas que ça vient de là mais phrases étranges, c'est plutôt moi qui fait des phrases, en générale, trop longues... Voilà, j'espère que mon histoire te plaira toujours autant !

Touraz : merci beaucoup !

Titmo : oui, Narcissa ne fait pas office d'objet dans cette histoire et c'est une serpentarde digne de ce nom ! Sinon, pour Harry, il pense qu'il ne fait plus parti de la famille du point de vue de Lucius, mais là, je vais m'attarder dessus dans ce chapitre. Et pour la commande, et bien, moi non plus, je ne sais pas où m'addresser... bouh...

Sahada : ouahou, je crois que tu es encore plus "méchante" que moi : il ne faut pas voir du mal partout, en tout cas, ça m'a donné des idées...

Gwladys Evans : merci beaucoup et la voilà la suite !

Akira : non, non, tu n'as rien loupé pour le sexe du bébé, et je crois que je vais attendre la naissance pour le dire ou alors lors de la première écographie...

Aurelie Malfoy : merci pour cette review !

Vif d'or : merci et ce sera avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Et bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être !

**29 – Le chemin de Traverse**

- Drago ! s'exclama encore une fois Narcissa Malefoy, descend tout de suite et amène Harry avec toi ! Non, mais, est-ce que tu peux croire à ça, Lucius ? Notre fils que l'on a éduqué avec tout notre amour veut jouer à son serpentard avec nous. Et je suis sûre qu'il doit faire de même avec Harry.

- On vous entend, dit Drago descendant cette fois-ci avec un Harry un peu pâle.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda tout de suite Narcissa inquiète.

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry tout en saluant de la tête Mr Malefoy qui lui rendit.

- Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas prendre la poudre de cheminette. Après tout, ça pourrait te redonner la nausée, ajouta Narcissa.

- Non, ça va aller. De toute façon, ce transport me donne déjà le tournis sans être enceint et puis, je n'ai plus rien à rendre, reprit Harry avec un sourire rassurant.

- Bien alors allons-y. Je sens que Sévérus n'appréciera que moyennement que nous arrivions en retard, reprit Lucius, Drago tu pars devant. Puis, tu pourras y aller Harry. Nous nous rendons au Chemin de Traverse.

Drago arriva le premier et fut accueilli par les trois maraudeurs dans la salle des cheminées de l'accueil du Chemin de Traverse. Puis, Harry arriva enfin sous le regard amusé de son compagnon qui le nettoya aussitôt.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu mon grand ? demanda Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Sirius, je vais bien, dit Harry en souriant, bonjour Rémus, professeur Rogue.

- Oh, Harry, je pense que tu peux appeler le professeur Rogue par son prénom en dehors des cours, dit Lucius qui arrivait à son tour.

- Bien sûr, grinça Sévérus avec un regard un peu sombre et sous l'insistance de toute la famille.

Harry préféra ne rien ajouter. Le professeur Rogue avait l'air de moyennement accepter.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons des courses à faire, ajouta Narcissa heureuse de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle aimait le plus, bien, alors, on y va Harry ?

- Quoi ? demanda le Survivant surpris, mais, je n'ai besoin de rien moi.

- Oh, mon chéri… il faut voir loin ! Tes vêtements ne seront bientôt plus à ta taille et puis, il faut penser au futur bébé, continua Narcissa alors que son cousin acquiesçait à ses propos, et comme tu es là, nous allons le faire maintenant.

Harry resta un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'entendre le mot bébé pendant les cinq jours où il était au manoir sauf la journée où son veela l'enfermait dans leur chambre pour lui faire oublier jusqu'à son prénom. Son parrain décida de prendre son rôle à cœur et emporta Harry vers l'extérieur. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il était prévu, mais un veela ne semblait pas d'accord et repoussa de manière efficace le maraudeur et entoura Harry de son bras protecteur pour le diriger vers la sortie. Sirius apprécia cela vraiment très peu mais un regard de Lunard le dissuada de faire une remarque au petit couple et puis, Harry semblait être plus détendu, même s'il était toujours pâle.

- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Harry tout bas à son compagnon.

- Je m'en doutais. Allons, amour, ce n'est qu'une petite journée, et puis, elle n'a pas tort.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry un peu plus fort, tu trouves que j'ai grossi au point de ne plus entrer dans mes vêtements ? ajouta Harry un peu plus en colère, ce qui lui redonnait enfin toutes ses couleurs.

- Mr Potter, dit calmement Lucius en se rapprochant du couple, je vous conseille d'éviter de laisser votre magie sortir de votre corps. Et je suis sûr que Drago ne voulait pas dire cela.

Lucius repartit alors discuter avec son meilleur ami. Apparemment, Harry l'avait écouté et déjà, il ne sentait plus qu'un petit vent de magie. C'était ça de moins parce que si en plus, le ministère de la magie débarquait pour donner une amende à Harry pour non contrôle de sa magie, la presse serait à coup sûr sur le Chemin et il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher la journée des garçons.

Harry lui pensait que définitivement, il avait tout faux pour faire en sorte que Lucius le considère de nouveau comme un membre de sa famille. Après tout, il savait que les Malefoy avaient une image à préserver et il ne devait probablement pas faire honneur à cette image, surtout s'il était déjà très gros.

- Je ne te trouve pas du tout gros Harry, s'excusa Drago, mais d'ici un mois ou deux, il te faudra de nouveaux vêtements alors autant s'éviter la grande cohue des vacances de Noël, non ?

- Tu as peut-être raison, admit alors le gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas gros, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, parfait, ajouta Drago en embrassant son compagnon.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous dans un magasin où Sirius et Narcissa dévalisaient les rayons. Harry commença alors à essayer des vêtements. Au début, il supportait et il trouvait même amusant de voir son parrain aussi enjoué alors que l'autre maraudeur et les deux serpentards adultes avaient préféré rester dehors. Narcissa et Sirius n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour savoir quel vêtement lui allait le mieux. Néanmoins, même si au début, cela avait été drôle, lorsque Drago avait décidé lui aussi de lui faire essayer des vêtements et refusait ceux qui apparaissaient trop sexy ou alors uniquement pour son usage personnel, ou alors refusait que Harry ne porte que du rouge et or comme le souhaitait Sirius, il trouva cela horrible. Et puis, essayer des vêtements pour plus tard était très bête. Evidemment que les vêtements étaient plus qu'à sa taille puisqu'il n'avait pas grossi ! Enfin, trois heures plus tard, un Harry fatigué sortit de la boutique sous l'œil narquois de Sévérus.

- Alors, Harry, vous avez Enfin trouvé des vêtements qui vous convenait, dit le professeur Rogue qui avait mieux à faire.

- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, Sévérus, je n'aurais rien essayer du tout ni même acheté, répondit Harry avec un ton exaspéré.

- Ah, Drago, où est ta mère ? demanda Lucius qui voulait éviter les disputes légendaires entre l'élève et le professeur.

- Elle se dispute avec Sirius pour savoir qui va payer, soupira Drago tout en entourant Harry de ses bras.

- Oh, parfait ! ne put s'empêcher de lancer Sévérus, et pourquoi Potter ne pourrait-il pas payer pour qu'on en finisse enfin ?

- Sévérus ! s'exclamèrent outrés Lucius et Rémus.

- Je l'avais proposé, murmura Harry tout en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de Drago, mais ils ont failli en mourir. Alors, j'ai préféré sortir.

- De toute façon, ce n'est certainement pas à toi de payer, répliqua Lucius fier d'être un Malefoy et riche, maintenant ça suffit Sévérus, arrête de faire ton grognon.

- Je ne fais pas mon… grognon, répondit Sévérus en lançant un regard noir sur tout le monde et un peu boudeur.

- Si. Et puis, arrêtons de nous donner en spectacle en pleine rue, reprit Lucius plus bas.

- Ce n'est certainement pas à cause de moi si l'on se donne en spectacle, ajouta Sévérus en regardant Harry.

Harry ne dit rien mais lorsqu'il se permit de regarder Lucius, son regard se fit plus triste mais heureusement pour lui, Narcissa et Sirius étaient enfin sortis.

- Alors ? demanda Rémus.

- Moitié moitié, répondit Sirius, bon, si nous allions manger, Harry tu dois mourir de faim ? Et toi, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà proposé ? redemanda Sirius au plus jeune veela.

- J'y crois pas, murmura Drago alors que les grands les conduisaient, c'est bien parce que c'est ton parrain, ajouta Drago en regardant Harry qui venait de lui donner un bisous dans le cou pour le calmer.

- Je t'aime, répondit tout simplement Harry en entrant enfin dans un grand restaurant.

Le chef cuisinier avait été informé que les Malefoy venaient pour déjeuner et il les avait donc accueilli et offert sa plus belle table ainsi qu'une pièce totalement à l'abris des regards.

- Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui te plairais ? demanda Rémus assis à côté de son filleul pour éviter une nouvelle dispute entre les Blacks.

- Euh…

- Tu peux y aller, Harry, reprit Sirius, de toute façon, je m'occupe de la note.

- Lucius ! s'exclama Narcissa qui n'appréciait pas.

Et une nouvelle dispute comme ce matin commença pour savoir qui allait payer puis lorsque ce fut fait, une autre pour savoir quel produit plairait à Harry qui ne savait toujours pas quoi prendre et peu habitué à des plats gastronomiques. Harry soupira et une autre dispute commença parce que Drago disait de baisser d'un ton, qu'il fatiguait Harry. Rémus essaya de soutenir son petit loup mais lorsque le regard de Harry se posa sur Lucius qui lui-même répondait que c'était une honte d'avoir des gens comme eux, ce fut le petit plus de trop de la journée.

- Ca va Rémus, dit Harry un peu plus triste de voir comment sa présence pouvait faire tout dégénérer, je vais aux toilettes.

Harry se leva alors tout en veillant à ne pas se faire voir et se rendit enfin dans un lieu calme.

Sévérus lui avait bien vu le comportement de Harry qui lui rappelait trop celui du Harry juste après son agression par Lucius.

- Lucius, murmura Sévérus à l'oreille de son voisin, as-tu eu une conversation avec Harry après ton attentat contre lui.

- Non, répondit Lucius, je pensais que Harry m'avait pardonné, mais…

-… Oh, je pense qu'il l'a fait, coupa Sévérus, c'est un gryffondor, il doit donc…

- … Se croire coupable, mais quel idiot ! s'exclama Lucius, bon, de toute façon, j'avais décidé de lui parler… mais où est-il ?

Lucius se leva donc et entreprit de reprendre les choses en main.

- Ca suffit ! cria le mangemort, de un, Black, c'est nous qui invitons donc nous payons. Pour ce qui est des achats et puisque ça a l'air de vous plaire de payer, et bien à partir de maintenant, Narcissa, Sirius, vous paierez moitié moitié. Enfin, vos disputes sont totalement puériles et vous faîtes honte à tous ceux que vous aimez. Quant à toi Drago, ne prends pas part à leur dispute. Pour finir, vous allez choisir vos plats et Harry choisira lui-même. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Sur cette belle tirade, Lucius sortit de table tout en conseillant au serveur de venir plus tard pour prendre la commande. Rémus sourit et Sévérus souffla, il y avait enfin le silence.

- Harry ! s'exclama Drago affolé de ne plus voir son compagnon.

- Il va revenir, dit doucement Rémus, ton père est parti le chercher, ajouta Rémus qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation pourtant basse entre les deux serpentards, grâce à son ouïe fine, Drago, restes ici, ordonna Rémus ce qui obligea Drago à se rasseoir, et puis inutile de me lancer ce regard. Avec ton parrain, je suis déjà servi et à force, cela ne fait plus aucun effet !

Drago se mit alors à bouder légèrement, et un silence prit rapidement place à la table. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était réfugié dans les toilettes, au calme et loin d'une certaine tension. Harry soupira encore une fois et décida de se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de retourner à table.

- Enfin, plutôt le cirque, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

- Il est vrai que leur attitude relève du comique, dit une voix entrant dans la pièce.

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Lucius. Sans apercevoir, il rougit et baissa la tête. Il se redressa.

- Je suis désolé.

- … Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius interloqué.

- Euh… si vous êtes là, c'est pour me ramener, non ? Et puis, je me doute qu'un Malefoy ne devrait pas quitter la table ainsi, surtout en présence d'invités et dans un restaurant, répondit Harry.

Lucius se permit alors une légère légimencie car il ne comprenait plus rien à l'attitude de Potter.

« Bah, de toute façon, cette règle ne s'appliqua pas pour toi Harry. Réfléchis, tu n'es pas un Malefoy. Si Mr Malefoy est ici, c'est uniquement parce que tu l'as encore déçu… Par Merlin, comment pourrais-je me racheter et revenir dans la famille… »

Lucius sortit alors de l'esprit de Harry et décida que la conversation n'attendait vraiment plus.

- Harry, pourrions-nous parler ? demanda Lucius gentiment.

- Bien sûr Mr Malefoy, répondit Harry alors que Lucius fermait magiquement la porte de la salle de toilettes.

- Lucius, Harry, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un membre de ma famille utilise mon nom de famille, dit Lucius en espérant une réaction de la part de l'enfant.

- Oui… Lucius, répondit Harry en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il portait l'héritier de la famille Malefoy et que c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il était accepté par l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Quoi ? Euh… rien.

- Harry, as-tu… peur de moi ? demanda Lucius, embêté.

- Euh… non, dit Harry de plus en plus nerveux.

- Non, parce que tu n'avais pas peur de moi lorsque j'étais un mangemort voulant te tuer, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu aurais peur de moi maintenant, alors que j'ai promis de te protéger… Enfin, je… je te demande pardon pour… le fait de t'avoir étranglé… ajouta Lucius dont les mots avaient dû mal à sortir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Harry.

- Si, au contraire. Si j'étais furieux ce jour-là, c'était parce que j'avais cru que tu t'étais joué des sentiments de Drago, et j'en suis désolé puisque je sais que tu l'aimes profondément, continua Lucius en regardant Harry qui s'empressa d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, Harry, je… je tiens à toi.

- …

- Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? demanda Lucius qui n'avait guère l'habitude de s'épancher sur ses sentiments et surtout les révéler à une autre personne que sa compagne.

- Oui, merci Lucius, dit timidement Harry, et moi, moi aussi, je vous aime beaucoup.

- Heureusement ! Un Malefoy n'a jamais de sentiments pour une personne qui n'en a pas pour lui, affirma Lucius pour détendre l'atmosphère et voir sourire le gryffondor.

- Bien entendu, ajouta Harry un peu plus rassuré mais hésitant toujours sur le fait que Lucius l'aimait pour lui-même et non pour le bébé.

- Bien, et si nous allions voir ces gens qui ne savent pas se tenir à table, soupira Lucius, et puis, tu dois commencer à avoir faim.

- Euh…

Le bruit de l'estomac de Harry se mit alors à crier famine un peu plus fort que pendant les chamailleries de Sirius et Narcissa. Lucius se permit un petit sourire en coin et suivit Harry jusqu'à la table toujours silencieuse.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Rémus tout bas alors qu'il regardait avec son louveteau le menu.

- Oui, désolé de t'inquiéter, bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui est bon ? demanda Harry un peu plus souriant.

- Que dirais-tu d'une bonne pièce de boucher bien saignante, proposa Rémus rassuré.

- Oh, il y a aussi des énormes pommes de terre, cuites au four, s'exclama Harry en regardant les images sorcières défilant par moment dans le menu.

- Bien, je crois que Mr Potter a enfin choisi, ajouta Rémus en voyant Harry saliver d'avance pour ses pommes de terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur vint et fut soulagé d'avoir pût prendre la commande. Il trouvait même qu'il s'en était bien tiré, juste une ou deux personnes avaient changé trois fois d'idées, mais à côté de ce que ça aurait put être… surtout en voyant le bazar du début. Enfin, lorsque les plats arrivèrent, les sarcasmes de Sévérus envers Sirius et le regard narquois de sa cousine ainsi que les yeux du veela couvrant son compagnon furent totalement arrêtés. En effet, Harry avait réussi à goûter à ses pommes de terre, et le soupir heureux qu'il s'en dégagea obligea tous les convives à faire preuve de gentillesse les uns envers les autres pour que l'homme enceint puisse se sentir bien, comme au moment de manger.

- Est-ce que tu veux ma pomme de terre, Harry ? demanda le veela.

- Vrai ? … Enfin, tu es sûr de ne pas la manger ? demanda Harry en ne voulant pas priver son compagnon.

- Certain, répondit Drago tout en faisant un bisous sur la joue de son compagnon.

Drago se félicita d'avoir proposé sa dernière pomme à son Harry. Le regard de celui-ci s'était illuminé et maintenant, Harry mangeait sa pomme et entre deux bouchées, faisait un petit bisous à son amour, sans s'occuper des autres. Le dessert arriva et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de proposer un bout de son chocolat à Harry, rien que pour avoir un petit bisous sur la joue. Narcissa, qui aimait aussi Harry, décida de lui offrir la crème anglaise qu'il semblait apprécier, même nature. Tout allait bien, et le petit brun ne s'était même pas aperçu du petit jeu que jouait Drago, Sirius et Narcissa pour obtenir des sourires et des bisous de sa part. Mais, le repas ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et il fut l'heure de quitter la table. A ce moment-là, Harry put voir que son parrain et sa presque « belle-mère » souriaient beaucoup trop à son goût.

- On rentre au Manoir ? demanda Harry avec espoir et qui commençait à fatiguer.

- Non, sourit Sirius.

- On va à la librairie ? proposa de nouveau Harry.

- Non plus.

- Où ?

- Secret.

- Mme Malefoy, où allons-nous ? demanda de nouveau Harry.

- Secret, Harry chéri, répondit Narcissa en se faisant escorter par son veela.

- Drago, où est-ce que nous allons ? demanda alors Harry en se collant encore plus au plus jeune veela et en lui faisant ses petits yeux verts tout tristes.

- Euh… dans un magasin pour bébé, finit par dire Drago qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre face à ses yeux et qui venait de gâcher la surprise des Blacks.

Harry respira. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à essayer de vêtements.

- Vous savez que… que l'on ne sait même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille, dit Harry embêté.

- Ce sera forcément un garçon, ajouta Drago.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda Harry, la fureur montant.

- Et bien, ça ne changerait rien, je la voudrais quand même, répliqua Drago sans réfléchir.

- Bonne réponse, dit Harry tout en embrassant la commissure des lèvres de Drago qui réclama alors bien plus.

- Mmm, un peu de tenue, veux-tu Drago ? dit Sévérus d'une voix assez chaleureuse.

- De toute façon, Harry, je suis parti pour acheter des peluches et pour ça, garçon ou fille, ça ne change pas ! ajouta Narcissa, heureuse.

Toute la grande famille se rendit donc au magasin spécialisé et au bout d'une heure, même si le magasin ravissait Harry surtout en ayant vu les peluches envoûtées pour être vivantes, il était sorti.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Lucius en l'accompagnant.

- Oui, respira enfin le Survivant, vous souhaitez y retourner.

- Certainement pas. Je ne sais pas comment vous supportez, mais voir toutes ces femmes autour de vous et à fortiori autour de moi… ça m'énerve !

- D'habitude, Drago les fait fuir, répondit Harry en souriant timidement, mais là, je crois qu'il a été gagné par l'enthousiasme de Sirius et de Narcissa.

- Oui… Ma femme est… ma femme, ajouta Lucius, et je dois vous dire que ce sera toujours comme ça : elle va vous pouponner et vous chérir jusqu'à étouffement. Vous serez content lorsque l'enfant sera là, ça vous permettra de respirer un peu plus. Bien que… Narcissa aura encore beaucoup trop de temps pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, ça fait du bien, répondit Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

Tout à coup, Harry se retrouva bousculé par une personne assez grasse.

- Potter, cracha l'homme, alors petite pédale, comment ça va toi et ton môme ?

- Crabbe ! dit à son tour Lucius fortement, pousse-toi de là et vas-t-en ! Tu n'es clairement pas dans ton état normal, ajouta Lucius en sentant l'alcool échapper de l'haleine du mangemort.

- Certainement pas, reprit Crabbe, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu supportes cet avorton !

- Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de Harry et à Harry, vas-t-en ou je m'occupe de ton cas.

- Oh oui ! Je comprends, tu prends sa défense parce qu'il porte ton héritier ! Moi, tu vois, mon héritier est déclaré disparu, je n'en aurais probablement jamais ! continua Crabbe avec une note de tristesse.

- Certainement pas, je prends sa défense parce qu'il fait parti de ma famille !

- Vraiment ? demanda Crabbe qui prit alors Harry par les épaules et en le secouant.

- Arrêtes ! reprit Lucius en se faisant plus menaçant mais ne voulant pas faire une esclandre en pleine rue, et pour répondre à ta question, le fait que Harry soit enceint ne renforce que mon avis de prendre sa défense puisqu'il est plus faible, mais le fait qu'il doit être traité comme un Malefoy n'est dû qu'à sa personnalité, siffla-t-il en libérant le corps de Harry des prises de l'homme. Un Harry passablement déboussolé par l'arrivée brusque d'un mangemort et la tirade de Lucius.

Crabbe se mit à rire plus fort et à se reculer.

- Si le Maître savait ça, tu pourrais mourir ! reprit Crabbe, comme mon fils probablement…

- Oubliette, lança Lucius avec un sort informulé, maintenant, Crabbe, on se reverra à la prochaine réunion, ajouta le mangemort tout en s'éloignant d'un collègue de travail ne sachant pas très bien où il se trouvait.

Harry quant à lui, était abasourdi, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent et alors que l'autre partie de sa famille sortait du magasin, il se surprit à se jeter dans les bras de Mr Malefoy et en le remerciant sous le regard, cette fois surpris de Lucius mais qui resserra son emprise.

- Hé ! s'exclama Drago en prenant alors Harry dans ses bras, c'est Mon compagnon !

- Mais oui, répondit Harry qui se laissait faire, les joues un peu rouges.

- Bon, tu as tout ce que tu voulais ? demanda Lucius à sa femme.

- Un sourire ? demanda une voix que Harry reconnaissait très bien à son grand dépit.

- Rita Skeeter, je croyais avoir été clair, dit Rémus Lupin, laissez Harry tranquille !

- Bien sûr, je voudrais simplement un petit mot de la part de la grande famille Malefoy, est-ce de ma faute si Harry Potter en fait parti maintenant ? ajouta Rita en essayant de toucher Harry pour le placer au milieu du groupe.

- Ne le touchez pas ! menaça Drago qui voyait que Harry était de plus en plus effrayé et surtout prêt à envoyer la journaliste dans un mur.

- Ne soyez pas comme ça Mr Malefoy ! s'exclama Rita en se moquant de lui.

- Madame Skee…

- Mlle ! Malefoy, voyons, tu ne crois tout de même pas que quelqu'un ait été assez fou pour l'épouser, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sirius sous le regard noir de la journaliste qui ne savait pas quoi répliquer.

- Bien entendu. Mlle Skeeter, je croyais avoir été clair. N'approchez plus de Harry et de mon fils. Les seules photos qui apparaîtront de ma famille ne seront que des photos officielles et aujourd'hui, ce n'est en aucun cas un jour officiel. Me suis-je fait comprendre ? menaça Lucius pour la troisième fois de la journée.

- Euh…

- Voulez-vous tâter encore du doloris, Mlle Skeeter, murmura tout bas Lucius ce qui fit frissonner de peur la journaliste.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, au revoir.

- Et ?

- Et excusez-moi pour le dérangement, reprit Rita tout en se retournant très vite vers le chemin d'où elle venait cinq minutes auparavant.

- Et si nous rentrions, proposa Lucius qui commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

- Oui, tu as été parfait, mon amour, murmura Narcissa.

- Vraiment ? A quel point ? demanda le veela en lui.

- Au point de faire ce que tu veux de mon corps toute la nuit, répondit Narcissa en passant un doigt sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui en gémit presque d'anticipation.

- Bien on va te laisser, Harry, tu m'as l'air dans de bonnes mains, dit le chien en tendant un paquet à son filleul, tu pourras l'ouvrir en arrivant dans ta chambre.

- Merci et à bientôt Pat ! sourit Harry, heureux de s'en être si bien tiré que ça avec la journaliste.

- Au revoir Harry, Drago et euh…

Sévérus ne préféra rien ajouter puisque clairement, les deux autres étaient dans leur monde.

- A Poudlard les petits loups ! s'exclama Rémus en transplanant à la suite des deux autres hommes.

En arrivant au Manoir, Harry se jeta sur son lit, fatigué par la longue journée et par toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé.

- Et bien, mon gryffy, tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? demanda Drago en voyant Harry heureux et totalement heureux.

- Parce que tu sais ce que c'est toi ? demanda Harry, curieux.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas bien compris… Sirius m'a dit que tu pouvais m'expliquer… répondit Drago en toute franchise.

- Bien alors voyons voir. Déjà, ça m'a l'air d'être des peluches, et il y en a trois. Agrandite ! lança Harry pour faire retrouver leurs tailles normales aux peluches.

En les observant, Harry en eut presque des larmes de bonheur. Devant lui se tenait d'immenses peluches qui bougeaient légèrement, mais surtout, devant lui se tenait un magnifique cerf, un loup paisible et un chien noir tout fou.

- Harry ? demanda Drago qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la réponse à ses questions.

- Je te présente Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue, dit Harry en regardant les peluches « galoper » autour de lui.

Puis s'en suivit une discussion sur les maraudeurs et sur le peu que Harry connaissait des maraudeurs. Enfin, Drago accorda le repos que réclamait le corps de Harry et le regarda dormir dans son nouveau pyjama qui donnait des idées pour un super réveil au veela.


	30. Petits problèmes magiques

Maelys Halliwell Black : merci et nous reverrons les peluches plus tard...

Cricket32 : c'est vrai que notre gryffon est courage et fort mais, bon, il est enceint... Et puis, tu vas voir, ça commence à l'embêter le "pouponage"...

Vif d'or : je mets toujours un certain temps à rêgler les problèmes mais, au moins, celui-ci est rêglé !

Onarluca : merci beaucoup !

Minikyra : bienvenue sur ffnet ! Et les peluches ont bien plu, je vais peut-être m'amuser à faire quelque chose avec elles... je sais pas encore...

Touraz : je vais voir pour Skeeter... Mais bon, dans ce cas, il faudra augmenter le salaire du calamar !

Briottet : je crois que tu ne vas pas trop aimer la fin de ce chapitre...

Aurelie Malfoy : merci !

Sahada : je pense que celui-ci sera un peu moins touchant. D'autres problèmes se profilent à l'horizon...

Konomu-imouto : mais, c'est bien pour ça que Harry est crevé à la fin des vacances !

Lunenoire : je vois que beaucoup de monde a aimé les disputes... alors, je vais peut-être en mettre un peu plus. En tout cas, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en écrire !

Stormtrooper : euh... pour l'évolution de sa grossesse, vous allez peut-être me détester...

Lise261 : hélas, on ne choisit jamais sa famille !

Sinien : merci beaucoup !

Thecrazy : moi, j'imaginais des peluches limite tailles réelles... mais, je ne sais toujours pas où on peut trouver de tels magasins...

Titmo : ce que j'aime bien, c'est que le pauvre Harry ne se rend compte de rien. En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, Harry pique une petite crise...

Makie : pour l'enfant, je ne dirais rien. Mais, de toute façon, j'ai déjà choisi le sexe de l'enfant...

Gwladys Evans : merci et voici la suite plus tôt que prévue...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et bonnes vacances pour la zone C et bon courage pour les autres !

**30 – Petits problèmes magiques**

Les vacances passèrent très vite pour Harry et Drago, et Harry ne s'était pas vraiment reposé. En arrivant à Poudlard, il comprit qu'il ne se reposerait pas non plus ici. En effet, Ron et Hermione lui faisaient déjà des grands signes pour qu'ils viennent s'asseoir rapidement à leurs côtés dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir et bien entendu, ils voulaient savoir comment ses vacances s'étaient déroulées. Le retour à Poudlard pour Drago signifiait autre chose. Au manoir, il n'avait qu'à retirer Harry de deux bras protecteurs mais ici, à l'école, il fallait qu'il éloigne Harry d'un nombre de personnes important.

Heureusement, en entrant dans la grande salle, il fut content de son effet. Les élèves n'avaient pas oublié à quel point le veela pouvait être terrifiant et leur mener la vie dure lorsque Harry tournait le dos à son compagnon : chute accidentelle dans les escaliers, chaudrons qui explosent, retenue avec le concierge, perte de points… Donc, tout les amis de Harry lui dirent bonjour mais restèrent à une distance respectable du gryffondor.

- Salut Harry ! Alors comment ça va vieux ? demanda Ron qui était très en forme en ce début de semaine.

- Bien, dit Harry, toujours fatigué et un peu pâle.

- …

- …

- Mais encore Harry ? demanda Hermione, curieuse elle aussi.

- Nous sommes restés au Manoir, Grang… Hermione, répondit Drago alors que Harry jouait avec sa nourriture, et une journée shopping. Et vous ? demanda-t-il par politesse et en ne voulant pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

- Hermione est venue au Terrier, dit Ron sur un ton plus acide que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

En effet, Ron avait été déçu que son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas. Et bien qu'il comprenne cette décision, il avait été triste.

- Ron, je…

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Blaise en coupant la parole à un Harry un peu surpris de l'agressivité de son ami.

- Euh…

- Tu vois, Harry, il n'aurait pas pu rougir comme ça si tu avais été là, murmura le serpentard à son oreille.

- Alors, Ron ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Harry ! Faux frère ! s'exclama Ron, oubliant sa gène.

- Quoi ?

- Bon, et si nous passions à autre chose, proposa Hermione qui se contrôlait mieux que son petit ami.

- Oui, mangeons ! s'exclama Ron, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, surtout entouré de serpentards.

- Un problème Harry ? demanda Drago en regardant son compagnon, toujours pâle.

- Non… euh… Excuse-moi ! s'exclama Harry en s'en allant en courant de la grande salle.

- Il a des nausées le soir maintenant ? s'informa Théo.

- Et bien… pas que je sache, répondit Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

- Drago…

Et le dit serpentard se leva, avec élégance et sortit avec toute la prestance Malefoy : marcher rapidement mais sans courir et sans montrer que l'on est pressé. Drago se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches de la grande salle et arriva au moment où Harry se lavait déjà les dents.

- Ca va ? demanda Drago, inquiet.

- Oui, oui, beaucoup mieux maintenant ! répondit Harry en souriant, comme à chaque fois après chaque nausée, pour ne pas inquiéter plus le veela.

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir PomPom ? Tu sais, juste au cas où, insista le serpentard.

- Drago, je suis enceint et Mme Pomfresh nous a dit que c'était normal, reprit le gryffondor toujours réticent d'aller à l'infirmerie, allons, retournons dans la grande salle. Je suis surpris que Hermione ou Ron ne soit pas déjà là.

Drago n'ajouta rien et se promit d'aller voir PomPom tout seul.

- Drago !

- Quoi ? demanda le veela en paraissant totalement innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? demanda le gryffondor.

- Rien du tout… Il s'avère que j'ai en ma possession quelques photos… de ton couple de meilleurs amis et que si ils ne veulent pas qu'elles soient à la vue de tous… Rien de bien méchant Harry, non ?

- Tu as finis de manger ? demanda Harry en se demandant bien pourquoi son cœur avait choisi un serpentard.

- Allez, viens, on rentre à l'appartement, répondit le veela en sachant qu'il pourrait manger pendant que Harry dormirait.

Pendant ce temps là, les serpentards, au courant pour les photos, rirent en silence en observant les yeux inquiets de Hermione, tandis que Ron continuait de manger. Le lendemain matin, les élèves repartirent en cours, sous l'œil exaspéré des professeurs qui comme à chaque retour de vacances, devaient réapprendre aux élèves de ne pas parler en cours.

- Ca va mieux Harry ? demanda Luna dans les couloirs.

- Oui, c'est vraiment inutile de s'inquiéter pour moi, je vous assure, je vais bien, répondit Harry en regardant Luna et ses amis gryffondors.

- Pourtant, t'as pas l'air, ajouta une voix derrière lui qui rapprochait déjà les hanches de Luna près de son corps.

- Ca, c'est parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de me questionner, répliqua Harry en décidant qu'il était temps de rentrer dans la salle duel et de défense contre les forces du mal.

Personne n'osa répliquer lorsque Drago se retourna et leur envoya un regard glacial. Néanmoins, une chose n'était pas passée inaperçue.

- Tu sors avec Lovegood ? demanda Blaise surpris.

- Luna, Blaise, et oui, répondit Théo en suivant le veela et le gryffondor.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Neville à Luna.

Théo fixa Neville tandis que Luna haussa les épaules, comme si elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Neville, Neville, je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais, dit Blaise en tapotant le dos du gryffondor, Théo n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée et tu n'arriveras pas à le changer. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Et malheureusement pour nous, il a fallu qu'il sorte avec une fille qui ne se soucie pas de ça. Je savais même pas que ça existait d'ailleurs… nota Blaise, dis Luna, tu n'aurais pas une sœur par hasard ? demanda-t-il en se demandant qu'une fille qui ne souciait pas de ça ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir d'oublier certaines dates importantes telles que leur premier baiser et tout le tralala.

- Et si vous arrêtiez de discuter et que vous vous rendiez dans un cours exceptionnel. Oui, exceptionnel car votre dévoué professeur Black assistera le grand professeur Lupin.

- Bien entendu, professeur Black, répondit Hermione en s'installant enfin dans la salle de cours.

Comme à chaque fois que Sirius voulait assister son amant dans ses cours, les cours devenaient beaucoup plus intéressants. Tout d'abord, les élèves remarquaient tout de suite que les deux hommes étaient bien plus qu'amis, surtout lorsque Sirius s'approchait de Rémus pour lui parler tout bas à l'oreille pour ne pas déconcentrer les élèves qui devaient lancer leurs sorts. De plus, depuis que Harry était enceint, Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à parler avec son filleul. Surtout que le veela ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quelque chose car il devait lui aussi travailler. Son père lui ayant fait déjà une réflexion sur sa baisse relativement faible, de ses notes.

- Sirius, pour la dernière fois, oui, je vais bien, répondit Harry, et je crois que tu devrais aller voir Seamus, car il a l'air d'avoir des soucis.

Sirius se retourna et vit Dean Thomas avec une baguette magique et un Seamus un peu retourné dans les airs et visiblement ayant le mal de l'air. De nouveau seul, Harry put enfin se demander quel sort il devait jeter.

- Bien, maintenant, nous allons entamer des duels, proposa le professeur Lupin, bon, alors deux par deux, et étalez vous bien partout dans la salle. Vous me ferez le plaisir de n'envoyer que des sorts non mortels et bien entendu, ne mettez pas toute la puissance si celle-ci risque fortement d'endommager vos camarades. Une dernière chose, un duel se fait entre deux personnes, alors pas question de revoir les duels d'avant les vacances. Bien, commencez.

- Que s'est-il passé avant les vacances ? demanda Sirius, intéressé.

- Un serpentard a envoyé un sort sur des gryffondors qui faisaient leur duel, résultat, trois à quatre gryffondors se sont vengés sur lui. Et bien entendu, les autres serpentards ont répliqué. Bref, le duel de deux personnes s'est fini en duel de maison, soupira Rémus, et arrêtes de sourire. C'était pas drôle. Le directeur s'est même déplacé pour mettre fin au bordel !

- Quel langage dans ta bouche Rémus !

- Sévérus aurait-il déteint sur toi ? répliqua Rémus pour se « venger ».

- Certainement pas. Mais, comme il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de parler aussi vulgairement, je me dois de te purifier et de prendre le péché en moi, murmura Sirius en se rapprochant très vite des lèvres de Rémus qui ne put se soustraire au baiser.

- Sirius ! s'exclama tout bas Rémus, nous sommes en cours, bon va voir un peu là-bas, moi je m'occupe des autres.

- Compris, chef, répondit Sirius le sourire aux lèvres.

Les élèves avaient bien compris et appliqué le message du professeur Lupin qui fut fier de voir les progrès de ses élèves. Enfin, de presque tous.

- Mr Malefoy, pouvez-vous me dire comment vous pourrez survivre dans un duel avec un expelliarmus aussi faible. Un enfant de trois ans en lancerait un plus fort que vous, réprimanda Rémus.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Et épargnez-moi vos excuses serpentardes. Harry est assez grand et assez fort pour supporter ce genre de sort. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Bien entendu, professeur Lupin. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire, répliqua Harry.

- Bon, et maintenant, Harry… Enfin, Mr Potter, pourriez-vous nous montrer ce dont vous êtes capable, même dans votre état ?

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama Harry en voulant lancer un sort informulé.

- Oui, merci Harry, j'aime bien les roses, répondit Drago en regardant les roses rouges qui étaient sorties de la baguette de son compagnon.

- Euh… je comprends pas. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, dit Harry très surpris de voir ça, bon, attends, je recommence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et malgré la concentration que montrait Harry, d'autres roses sortirent.

- Là, amour, je vais devoir acheter des vases, répondit Drago amusé.

- Et si tu lançais un sort à haute voix, Harry, proposa Rémus, un peu inquiet.

- Si tu veux, mais normalement, je lance très bien l'expelliarmus en informulé, dit Harry contrarié, expelliarmus.

- Sinon, on peut monter une entreprise de fleuriste, dit Drago en souriant.

Harry se mit en colère et commença alors à lancer des wingardium leviosa, et même des patronus, mais comme au début, tous ses sorts ne firent rien de ce que était prévu et créèrent des roses.

- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, murmura Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? demanda Harry, effrayé.

- Tu dois être juste fatigué, Harry, répondit le veela, je suis sûr qu'après une petite sieste, tu pourras me ré-envoyer dans un mur.

- Oui, peut-être, se laissa convaincre Harry.

- Bon, les cours sont finis, dit le professeur Lupin, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, Drago a probablement raison, dit plus bas Rémus à son « filleul ».

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le professeur Lupin en souriant, bon, tout le monde dehors, et faites-moi plaisir, prenez des roses !

Tout le monde sortit, et les filles étaient heureuses de recevoir des roses. Le professeur Lupin regarda Harry et Drago passer la porte et se retourna vers le professeur Black.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu as affirmé à Harry ? demanda Sirius à son amant.

- Non, ça n'était pas arrivé à Lily et puis, je ne crois pas que c'était à cause de la fatigue… d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas médicomage.

- Exact. Si ça continue demain, on forcera notre bébé à aller voir PomPom, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, ajouta Sirius en se dirigeant vers leurs appartements.

- Tu as probablement raison, murmura Rémus tout de même inquiet.

Toute la journée durant, à chaque cours, il essayait de lancer un sort, et à chaque fois, il créait des fleurs. Le soir, au repas, Harry était à bout de nerf. Les filles trouvaient que ses roses rouges étaient très belles. Les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de le charrier pour rigoler et Drago, lui, aussi était amusé par la situation. A force, Harry se demandait pourquoi ça lui arrivait. Tout le monde plaisantait avec ses sorts mais si cela devait perdurer comment pouvait-il vaincre Voldemort et ça, même Drago, l'avait oublié.

- En tout cas, il faut dire une chose, c'est qu'elle sente merveilleusement bon, ajouta Hermione, dis-moi Harry, tu ne crois pas que si…

Cette fois, le Survivant en eut marre et se leva de suite de table et sortit de la grande salle, rejoint très vite par Drago.

- Harry, elle voulait juste…

- … Juste quoi ? Tout le monde me pose des questions, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Est-ce que j'ai la science infuse ? Et bien non ! Non, sinon, je n'aurais que des O et même en potion, alors foutez-moi la paix ! cria Harry en continuant son chemin.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! s'insurgea le veela qui n'aimait pas se faire jeter.

- Je te parle comme je veux Drago !

- Allons dans l'appartement, nous serions mieux pour parler, dit Drago qui avait compris qu'un gryffondor dans un état de colère ne pouvait pas être raisonné dans la minute.

- Non, dit Harry en stoppant et en fixant ses yeux dans les yeux aciers de son compagnon, Je rentre à l'appartement, et toi, tu vas dans la grande salle pour finir de manger. Et puis, là bas tu pourras parler à Hermione que tu défends à merveille d'ailleurs, finit-il par ajouter avec un sourire désabusé.

Harry se mit alors à marcher, marcher plus vite et arriva enfin dans l'appartement seul. Drago, lui, mit quelques minutes à se remettre en mouvement. Bien qu'il était furieux que Harry le rejette, le fait qu'il venait d'être jaloux de sa meilleure amie plaisait beaucoup au veela, qui avait même pensé à attiser cette jalousie pour récupérer Harry sans s'excuser. Après tout, le côté Malefoy n'était pas totalement anéanti par le côté veela.

- Evidemment, il a fallu qu'il me suive, murmura Harry en regardant sa carte des maraudeurs, voyons voir si tu peux suivre l'homme invisible, continua Harry pour lui-même en mettant sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et en sortant par la porte que Drago venait d'ouvrir.

- Harry ! Harry ! … Par Merlin, Harry ! s'exclama Drago qui commençait à paniquer en ne voyant pas son compagnon dans l'appartement.

Drago décida alors de fouiller dans les affaires de son compagnon et en voyant la disparition de la cape qui lui avait joué bien des tours par le passé, décida de laisser Harry tranquille. De toute façon, même s'il arrivait à suivre l'odeur de son compagnon, le dit compagnon serait encore plus furieux après lui. Il arrivait de se rappeler de certaines paroles de l'infirmière lui disant que parfois, il fallait laisser de la liberté aux personnes que l'on aime sinon on les perdait…

Harry, lui était enfin seul et après avoir regardé les étoiles en haut de la tour d'Astronomie se décida à aller à l'infirmerie. Après tout, un lion n'a peur de rien. Et puis, sa fatigue et ce tour de magie n'étaient décidément pas normaux… et encore moins, le fait qu'il vomissait, désormais, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée !

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, Hermione s'en voulait et l'ambiance était bien descendue. Lorsque les desserts furent terminés, chaque maison décida de regagner leur salle commune. Lorsque Théo, Blaise, Luna, Drago, Pansy et Goyle arrivèrent dans leur salle où un feu de cheminée avait été allumé, ils furent surpris de voir le prince de Serpentard regarder le feu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Blaise en s'asseyant près de son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis un serpentard, je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour être ici, répliqua sèchement Drago qui en avait eu assez d'attendre Harry dans ses appartements, et puis, pourquoi elle, est ici ? demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt vers la Serdaigle.

- Théo sors avec elle, répondit Blaise avant de prendre un livre.

Drago ne rajouta rien et regarda simplement le couple se lovait dans un fauteuil, comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec son Harry. Son Harry, qui apparemment était toujours fâché contre lui. N'en pouvant plus, il se décida à rentrer chez lui.

- Déjà ?

Drago ne répondit même pas à son meilleur ami et sortit. Alors que Goyle discutait avec Pansy pour qu'elle aide à son devoir de métamorphose sans qu'il ait à payer une somme astronomique, Théo et Luna profitaient du feu, sans parler. Et plus Blaise regardait le couple, et plus, il se disait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Machinalement, Blaise regarda son bras droit et soupira. Tout à coup, un hiboux noir frappa à la fenêtre de la salle commune et Blaise décida d'y aller. Après tout, aucune personne n'irait voir, trop occupé à leurs petites affaires. Et puis, cela tombait bien, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un message pour lui.

De l'autre côté, sur le canapé, Luna et Théo s'embrassèrent et Luna quitta la salle commune en fixant son petit ami puis Blaise, tout en souriant légèrement. Ne voulant pas clairement savoir, mais après tout, il le devait. Il avait déjà eu une conversation avec Luna là-dessus. Et même si la qualité première des serpentards n'étaient pas le courage, il n'était certainement pas un lâche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Théo en s'approchant de son ami.

- Un message. Rien d'important, répondit Blaise.

- C'est incroyable le nombre de messages que tu reçois et qui sont inutiles, remarqua Théo.

- Ce n'est pas important pour toi, précisa Blaise, mais ça a forcément de l'importance pour moi. Après tout, mon père ne m'écris jamais pour rien.

- C'est un message de ton père ?

- Bien sûr. Depuis six ans, il n'y a que père qui m'écrit, pourquoi cela changerait ? lança Blaise qui ne voulait pas continuer cette discussion qui ne mènerait de toute façon, à rien.

- Exact. Alors ? demanda Théo qui savait que Blaise était un parfait serpent.

- Il me demande si tout va bien, finit par dire Blaise qui connaissait la ténacité de son ami, vois par toi-même, ajouta-t-il en tendant son parchemin, bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Mais avant que Blaise ne se retourne pour aller dans le dortoir, Théo lui tenait déjà le bras.

- Attends, dit Théo tout bas, il est écrit « rien de nouveau ? », cela n'a pas tout à fait le même sens que « tout va bien ? ».

- Ah, parce que tu connais mieux mon père que moi peut-être ? demanda Blaise en gardant son calme.

- Non, je ne me le permettrais pas, dit doucement Théo.

Et sans crier gare, Théo pétrifia son ami sans que personne ne le remarque, caché par les ombres de la salle commune, loin du feu de cheminée.

- Je suis désolé Blaise, mais je dois savoir, murmura Théo tout en relevant la manche de son ami.

Sur le bras droit de Blaise, un tatouage noir montrant un serpent s'étalait de tout son long. Mangemort. Blaise avait reçu la marque. Théo cacha alors la marque en remettant la manche de la chemise de Blaise sur son bras et lui redonna vie.

- Rien d'important ? demanda Théo en ricanant, depuis quand ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua Blaise qui se promettait d'être à l'avenir plus prudent.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es un traître ? Un espion ? demanda le serpentard posément.

Blaise ne répondit pas et monta dans son dortoir. Théo lui, refusait de croire à cette possibilité. Et en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Drago, il avait d'autres problèmes.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, murmura Théo tout bas en serrant sa baguette, mais au moindre soupçon que tu nous nuiras, je te tuerais, Blaise…


	31. Merci bébé

Onarluca : ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry t'a entendu...

Maelys Halliwell Black : et ben, je vois que pour toi Blaise est définitivement un mangemort... donc, si je le choisis comme tel, j'aurais au moins une personne qui ne m'en voudra pas !

Stromtrooper : non, non, pas d'empoisonnement, je sais être plus imaginative que ça. Le poison, je l'ai déjà utlisé en plus !

Lise261 : je trouve que ce rôle de protecteur secret va comme un gant à Théo !

Thecrazy : réponse dans ce chapitre, même si le titre permet de confirmer tes suppositions.

Titmo : pour Blaise, dans le prochain chapitre, et pour Harry, c'est un peu plus bas ! Et j'espère qu'on ne m'en voudra pas trop...

Gwladys Evans : bon et bien un grand désolé pour le retard, et merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Touraz : au final, ce n'est pas vraiment grave...

Aurelie Malfoy : merci et la voilà !

Minikyra : j'ai été aussi catégorique que ça pour Blaise ? Sinon, rien ne dit que ce ne sera pas un espion... en tout cas, je laisse planer le doute encore un bon bout de temps... (j'aime bien cette situation ambigüe...).

Makie : perdre le bébé ?! Oh, non, je ne serais jamais aussi cruelle que ça... je n'y ai même jamais pensé...

Sahada : les réponses au fûr et à mesure...

Briottet : et bien, Blaise pourrait avoir un fan club... et pour la réponse, va falloir attendre un peu.

Brigitte26 : neutre ? Oh, non, je trouve qu'il est bien plus intelligent que ça et qu'il va s'impliquer dans cette guerre pour en tirer des avantages.

Phenixmiyavi: pour l'instant, le cas de Blaise n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

Sinien : merci beaucoup !

Lunenoire : tout à fait vrai...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et désolé du retard, j'ai eu du mal à le finir, j'espère mettre le prochain chapitre (toujours pas écrit) le week-end prochain !

**31 – Merci bébé… **

Le temps d'arriver dans l'infirmerie, Harry s'était calmé et se demandait si cela valait vraiment la peine. Après tout, ça pouvait attendre demain. Et sur ses belles pensées que Harry commença à faire demi-tour. Commença simplement car c'était sans compter sur la passion de PomPom pour ses patients. Passion qui forçait l'infirmière à rester dans son lieu de travail jour et nuit.

- Harry ! s'exclama PomPom en refermant très vite la porte de l'infirmerie, je peux vous aider ?

- Euh…

- Vous avez un problème de santé ? demanda l'infirmière en menant Harry sur un lit et en commençant à lui enlever sa chemise.

- Et bien…

- Rien ne sortira d'ici, dit sérieusement l'infirmière en se doutant que cela devait être grave pour que le gryffondor vienne ici de lui-même.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais depuis ce matin, dès que je lance un sort, il ne marche pas et pire il crée des fleurs.

- Des fleurs, dit PomPom en réfléchissant.

- Des roses rouges, pour être plus précis, dit Harry en se sentant gêné.

- Voyons voir…

Et PomPom lança plusieurs sorts et se mit à réfléchir longtemps. Et alors que le gryffondor était de plus en plus inquiet par le silence de l'infirmière et de plus en plus impatient, PomPom soupira très fortement.

- J'ai un problème ? demanda Harry qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Pas vraiment…

- Le bébé a un problème ? demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas le perdre.

- Non, dit clairement PomPom, non, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, continua l'infirmière en le tutoyant pour le rassurer, le bébé se porte comme un charme. Serais-tu fatigué, je veux dire, plus que d'habitude ?

- Oui, mais vous savez avec les vacances que j'ai eu… je crois que ça ne vient pas de là…

- Je vais être franche avec toi.

- C'est tout ce que je veux.

- Tout ce que nous avons sur les grossesses mâles avec des veelas sont de vieux écrits. Dans le cas de couples « normaux », le père portant l'enfant ne peut plus, à un stade avancé de la grossesse, lancer des sorts puissants si le père n'est pas très puissant. Or tu peux lancer des sorts et puis, je pense que tu es un sorcier puissant.

- Mme Pomfresh… dit Harry tout bas et un peu plus pâle, allez à l'essentiel…

- Bien, alors je ne pensais pas que tu aurais des problèmes de magie. Et tu n'en as pas comme les sorciers normaux…

- Bien sûr que non, ça aurait été trop simple, maugréa Harry en se maudissant.

- … Ton enfant, pour grandir, a besoin de ta magie, c'est pourquoi tu es plus fatigué. Mais, apparemment, il peut influencer ta magie et faire en sorte que les sorts ne marchent pas comme prévu.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause du bébé ? demanda Harry pour être sûr.

- Oui.

- Et ça va durer combien de temps ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus paniqué.

- Et bien, comme je te le disais, je n'ai rien de précis sur les grossesses veelas et les écrits qui existent n'ont pas mentionné ce genre de choses. Cela doit venir que les Malefoys et les Potters sont de vieilles et puissantes familles… Donc, si on part de l'hypothèse que c'est l'enfant qui gène ta magie, et bien cela va durer jusqu'à…

- … la fin de ma grossesse, continua le gryffondor en se prenant la tête dans ses mains, mais, c'est pas possible.

- Rien ne nous dit que ça durera toute la grossesse, c'est le « pire » scénario.

- Et comment je fais pour combattre ? demanda Harry, un peu furieux contre lui-même, non, laissez tomber. Bon, est-ce que je peux y aller ? Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à faire ?

- Non, juste attendre, dit PomPom désolée pour lui, sinon, tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y en a une ? demanda Harry un peu abattu.

- Oui. D'ici fin décembre, nous allons pouvoir faire une écographie et tu pourras voir ton enfant, dit l'infirmière enjouée.

- Mais, mais, ça ne fera que deux mois, comment…

- Ta magie est puissante Harry, et celle du veela également. Les grossesses mâles ne durent pas toujours neuf mois : un peu moins ou un peu plus. Et ce qu'on ne comprend toujours pas, c'est que ce n'est pas en fonction de la puissance… Enfin, dans ton cas, elle durera moins longtemps et donc, dans un mois, tu pourras voir le petit être, ajouta PomPom qui voyait enfin un sourire sur le visage de son patient, bien, tu peux partir si tu le souhaites maintenant. Inutile de t'inquiéter pour ton problème de magie. De toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire. Après tout, cela pourrait avoir des effets néfastes sur le bébé si je te donnais quelque chose.

- Merci PomPom, et à un dans un mois alors ! s'exclama Harry qui partit très vite de l'infirmerie comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Harry prit tout son temps pour rentrer à l'appartement. Il avait préféré déambuler dans les couloirs même si maintenant, le couvre feu était dépassé. Néanmoins, à un moment donné, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à chez lui et c'est en lâchant un soupir ennuyé qu'il fit son entrée. En entrant, il découvrit un Drago à moitié affalé sur le canapé qui s'était finalement laissé gagner par le sommeil.

- Comment vais-je y arriver ? demanda tout bas Harry en s'agenouillant près de Drago, visiblement très endormi.

Harry regarda son veela et décida que de toute façon, cela ne servait à rien d'y penser, il n'y pouvait rien. Et puisqu'il était fatigué, il décida de faire reculer légèrement et doucement Drago vers le fond du canapé pour avoir un peu de place et se caler contre le corps de son compagnon.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en sursaut mais en sentant le souffle de Harry contre son cou se détendit aussitôt.

- Kescekipase ? demanda Harry réveillé par la tension dans le corps contre lequel il s'était endormi.

- Rien, amour, rendors-toi, répondit Drago en se repositionnant confortablement dans le canapé et en gardant son compagnon contre lui, compagnon qui ne tarda pas à repartir dans le monde du sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entra dans le salon.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle, comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est plus en colère contre moi. Mais, pour toi…

- Oui ? demanda Hermione se sentant coupable du départ du brun.

- Il n'a rien dit.

- Rien ?

- Rien du tout, nada, ajouta Drago qui se délectait intérieurement de cette vérité.

- Bon, il falloir le réveiller néanmoins. Les cours vont bientôt commencer et il doit manger, reprit Hermione, angoissée par le fait que son ami lui en voulait encore.

- Tu peux parler ! Et ton rouquin ?

- Il n'est pas ici, et je sais que Ron sera dans la grande salle dans peu de temps, il aime trop manger, dit Hermione d'une façon plus sèche.

- Ca change.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Drago Malefoy, monsieur-je-prends-un-malin-plaisir-à-ne-pas-fermer-la-porte-et-à-faire-crier-Harry-à-n'importe-quelle-heure.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Weasley n'est pas capable de tenir la distance, ajouta Drago en se moquant du gryffondor pour se venger, et puis, si tu ne veux pas entendre, tu n'as qu'à demander à retourner dans ton dortoir.

- J'en étais sûre, dit Hermione en souriant comme une serpentarde, mais, mon cherrrr Drago, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant du serpentard et en se mettant à son niveau, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, cet appartement est celui des préfets-en-chef et donc, j'y suis, j'y restes. Et puis, il faut bien que Harry ait une personne à qui parler ici, non ? Bon à tout à l'heure, finit par ajouter Hermione en sortant du salon, et n'oublie pas de le réveiller !

- Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?

- Ma meilleure amie, répondit une voix légèrement endormie.

- Harry ! ne put s'empêcher de sortir Drago surpris, c'est à cause d'elle que tu es réveillé, si tu veux, je vais de ce pas lui régler son compte !

-Non, laisse ! dit Harry en rigolant, de toute façon, il faut bien aller en cours !

- Sûr ? demanda Drago en embrassant le cou de son compagnon qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras d'une manière possessive.

- Oui.

- Vraiment…

- Oui, en plus, maintenant, je sais que tu fais exprès de coucher avec moi lorsque nous sommes à découvert… Et puis, j'ai faim.

- Dans ce cas, si sa majesté a faim, allons-y, se résigna Drago en laissant Harry sortir de son étreinte.

- Je vois que tu as enfin compris que je suis un prince ! dit Harry en prenant son air le plus malefoyen.

- Bien sûr. Un roi ne peut aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas au minimum un prince, ajouta Drago en gardant la supériorité hiérarchique.

Harry n'ajouta rien et comme il était déjà habillé de hier soir, alla juste se rafraîchir pour sortir par la suite, de l'appartement, suivi par Drago.

- Tu étais où hier soir ? demanda gentiment Drago et tout bas de façon que personne ne l'entende.

- Nul part en particuliers, j'ai juste marché pour me calmer.

- Longtemps alors, car je t'ai attendu quelques heures, ajouta Drago qui voulait en savoir plus.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, d'accord ? demanda Harry en regardant les élèves le rejoindre pour entrer dans la grande salle.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- …

- C'est grave ? demanda Drago.

- Non, répondit Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

Drago regarda Harry tout le long de son repas et cela n'inquiétait personne. Après tout, Drago regardait toujours Harry. Néanmoins, Drago se demandait pourquoi il avait posé cette question à son compagnon et pourquoi il avait répondu en sachant de quoi il parlait. Cette question était sortie de nulle part et maintenant, la réponse de Harry l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Une heure plus tard et un parterre de roses, Drago connaissait la réponse à cette question impromptue.

- Harry, tu resteras à la fin du cours, dit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal alors que les sorts de Harry ne faisaient que parfumer l'air de sa salle de cours.

Bien entendu, Drago était resté lui aussi à la fin du cours.

- Harry, il va falloir aller voir l'infirmière, ce n'est définitivement pas normal…

- Si, Harry, tu iras, rajouta Drago en le regardant faire non de la tête.

- Je l'ai déjà vue, dit Harry en souriant, hier soir.

- Oh, et alors ? demanda Rémus.

- Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas grave, dit Drago pour s'en assurer.

- Et bien non, je vais bien, et apparemment, euh… et bien… c'est-à-dire que…

- Combien de temps ? demanda le loup-garou.

- Et bien… c'est que… en fait… continua Harry alors qu'il regardait bien le sol.

Le veela n'en pouvait plus de cette attitude et plaça ses mains sur chacune des joues de Harry et planta son regard acier dans celui émeraude.

- Qui ?

- …

- Qui ?

- Le bébé, finit par dire Harry intimidé par cette froideur que dégageait Drago.

- Le… Comment ?

- C'est lui qui chamboule ma magie.

- Et combien de temps ?

- Aucune idée, ajouta Harry en essayant de détourner son visage d'un visage trop froid de la personne qu'il aimait.

- Bien. Alors, ce n'est que ça ? demanda Rémus qui voulait montrer qu'il était là.

- Oui, Lunard. Rien de palpitant. Bébé a décidé que papa ne peut plus faire de magie, ajouta Harry qui finalement, s'était fait à cette idée.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. On se voit ce soir pour l'entraînement.

Drago lui regardait toujours Harry, ses mains toujours sur le visage du gryffondor.

- Drago… euh…

Les yeux de Drago étaient toujours froids. Assez froid pour faire envie à Harry de s'en aller. Puis, comme si le veela avait senti le désarroi prenant son compagnon, la vie atteignit enfin les yeux de Drago.

- Le bébé. Il va bien ? demanda Drago après un long silence.

- Oui, Drago, il va bien. Nous allons bien.

- Je ne te quittes plus d'une semelle, ajouta Drago en écrasant aussitôt ses lèvres contre celles du gryffondor surpris par le geste.

- Je te signale que c'était déjà le cas, nota Harry en reprenant son souffle.

- Non. Maintenant, je ne te quitterai plus même si tu me fais une crise ou si tu demandes de te laisser tranquille.

Harry commençait à bien connaître son serpentard et savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui faire une « crise ». Après tout, si Drago était près de lui tout le temps, et bien, lui aussi pouvait le surveiller et le protéger. Peut-être que son enfant pourrait lui faire faire des énormes roses avec pleines d'épines qu'il pourrait balancer contre ses ennemis.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit la bonne nouvelle, ajouta Harry alors que Drago l'emmenait dehors pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

- Il y en a une ? demanda Drago, désabusé.

- Drago, gronda le gryffondor.

- Désolé Harry, je me disais… je me disais juste que quand ça nous tombe dessus, ça nous tombe vraiment dessus. Toi qui ne voulait pas d'enfant et par la cause de ce traître… et maintenant, tu ne peux même plus te protéger avec ta magie…

- Tu sais, si c'est le bébé qui ne permet plus de lancer des sorts, il n'est pas non plus suicidaire. Alors peut-être, lorsque je serai vraiment en danger, il me permettra de lancer un vrai protego, ajouta Harry, et donc, ma bonne nouvelle, reprit immédiatement Harry qui ne supportait pas cet air fataliste et triste sur le visage de son compagnon, ce qui confirma par la même occasion qu'il était vraiment accro à cet ange blond.

- Oui, participa Drago en voulant donner le change face à un gryffondor optimiste.

- Et bien, fin décembre, je pourrais faire ma première écographie. PomPom m'a dit qu'on pourrait le voir. Tu te rends compte ? ! Il sera réel ! Et on pourrait savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon !

- C'est fantastique, dit Drago avec un sourire mi-triste.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Harry qui avait bien l'attention de ne pas avoir le moral à zéro et qui rejoignit enfin le cours qui avait commencé depuis une demi-heure.

Pendant l'heure restante, Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry adorait autant les hyppogriphes et pourquoi il voulait à tout pris le toucher. Résultat, lui aussi devait s'approcher de ces foutues bestioles. Non, décidément, Harry ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour le protéger. En tout cas, maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux sa prophétie. Toute la journée, il avait collé Harry, le laissant seul uniquement pour les besoins et à contrecœur. Malheureusement, un loup-garou pouvait être très persuasif, surtout lorsque le seul autre adulte serpentard était du même avis que son amant.

- Drago, arrêtes de bouder et entraînes-toi correctement, dit froidement le maître de potion dans ses cachots.

- JE ne boude pas.

- Si tu le dis. Bon, faisons un duel. Et prends-le au sérieux. Maintenant que Potter est devenu un cracmol, tu dois faire plus d'efforts… et de progrès !

C'est ainsi que commença un duel, un vrai. Drago avait du mal à repousser les assauts de son parrain et cela ne le motiva que plus pour travailler dur. C'est vrai que Harry avait toujours été plus doué que lui, mais foi de Malefoy, son côté veela prendrait le dessus. Et lorsque Drago lança son expelliarmus, il réussit à atteindre Sévérus.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Te voilà enfin sérieux, dit Sévérus en frottant ses pantalons de combat.

- Comment ?

- Drago, tu es un veela. Et si Lucius est un des meilleurs mangemorts et combattants du monde sorcier, ce n'est pas grâce à sa flemmardise mais bien par son sang de veela. D'ici deux à trois mois, tu devrais pouvoir arriver à me battre. Merlin soit loué, j'ai un filleul qui travaille !

- Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devra pas nous attaquer avant Février, dit Drago en se repositionnant.

- A vrai dire, avant Mars-Avril. Tu pourras me battre, mais s'Il est encore vivant, c'est parce que je suis plus faible que lui.

- Mais, je pourrais y arriver ? demanda Drago en se demandant quand Harry pourra vivre sans menace.

- Peut-être… Mais tu dois bien comprendre quelque chose, si Harry n'a pas de « pouvoir », cela n'empêche pas sa prophétie d'être vraie.

- Alors je le combattrai jusqu'à son agonie, et ensuite, Harry n'aura plus qu'à lui couper la tête, dit sérieusement Drago.

- C'est l'idée, alors en garde !

Alors que Drago suait énormément, Harry lui s'entraîner avec son deuxième parrain.

- Alors que fait-on ? demanda Harry un peu abattu en se retrouvant dans son cours d'entraînement.

Rémus se retourna simplement vers son élève en lui tendant une belle épée.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux plus faire de magie que tu es totalement inoffensif, dit Rémus en souriant, nous allons juste changer notre programme. De toute façon, les armes blanches étaient aussi au programme. Elles vont juste devenir le point important.

- Alors, quelle allure j'ai ? demanda Harry en essayant de faire tourner l'épée comme dans les films moldus.

- C'est pas top. Tu dois gagner du muscle et ensuite, parer mes coups.

- Du muscle, je sais pas… mais du poids, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

- Et bien même enceint, tu peux tenir une épée et transpercer quelqu'un, répondit Rémus avant de donner un premier coup lent vers Harry.

Durant plus de deux heures, Harry apprit à parer, attaquer et même s'il se trouvait toujours très nul, Rémus lui avait dit que c'était tout à fait normal d'être lent au début.

- Et où as-tu appris l'épée ? Tu n'étais pas auror ? demanda Harry en posant enfin ses fesses par terre.

- Non. Et puis, les aurors apprennent plutôt des sorts. Non, quand j'étais petit et après que j'ai été mordu, le clan de Greyback m'a donné des cours. Tu sais tous les loups-garous ne sont pas sorciers et il doivent survivre.

- Mais, je croyais que…

- Oh, j'ai dû arrêter car je devais aller à Poudlard, et maintenant, j'évite d'avoir des contacts avec le clan, après tout, Greyback se prend pour le chien de Tu-sais-qui. Enfin, ce qu'ils m'ont appris est toujours utile.

- Oui, mais fatiguant, dit Harry.

- C'est bien vrai, je suis un peu rouillé d'ailleurs…

- Heureusement pour moi alors ! dit Harry en acceptant le chocolat du professeur Lupin.

- Allez, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer et de prendre un bon bain, ajouta Rémus en tendant la main vers Harry pour le relever.

- Oh oui… un bon bain, dit Harry déjà en train de rêver de bulles.

En rentrant dans son appartement, Harry se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bain mais malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un devait déjà être dedans. Harry n'étant pas un gryffondor pour rien commença à toquer à la porte puis à tambouriner dessus.

- Ron, ouvres cette porte et sors d'ici ! finit-il par crier à la porte qu'il ne pouvait plus déverrouiller par magie.

- Quoi ? demanda un roux qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais… bon, ouvres Hermione ! continua Harry en voyant que Ron sortait de la chambre de la préfète-en-chef.

- Elle n'est pas dans la salle de bain, dit Ron en comprenant le besoin de Harry de prendre un bon bain, elle travaille à la bibliothèque.

- Donc, il ne reste plus que…

- Tu veux que je te l'ouvres ? demanda Ron en voulant embêter le serpentard.

- Vrai ? demanda Harry les yeux émerveillés par les hormones, tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Alohomora, lança Ron.

Ce dernier avait eu l'intention d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour tester quelques douceurs de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux mais Harry n'était pas du tout de cet avis et ferma la porte sur le nez de Ron.

- Tu es méchant Harry, pleurnicha Ron rien que pour le Harry enceint lui ouvre et qu'ils profitent ensembles d'une bonne farce.

- Nan, déclara le gryffondor de l'autre côté de la porte, tu ne verras pas Mon compagnon nu. A demain, Ron.

- Même pas drôle… soupira Ron en retournant au lit.

Le château commençait à s'endormir. Et Drago Malefoy, lui, dormait dans un bain toujours chaud grâce à la magie. Harry n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller mais voulait toujours se relaxer et se laver. Ce qu'il y avait de bien dans les salles de bains de Poudlard, c'est que le bain était assez grand pour accueillir au moins deux personnes. Alors, le gryffondor y entra en bougeant légèrement le serpentard car Harry avait quand même besoin d'un peu d'espace et décida qu'un bon bain était un bain avec des couleurs, de la mousse et une bonne odeur de coco. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'endormit lui aussi en se calant contre le torse de Drago qui instinctivement, avait refermé ses bras sur le gryffondor.

En se réveillant, Drago se surprit à s'être endormi dans le bain. Sévérus ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné. Mais, le plus surprenant, c'était d'avoir Harry dans ses bras.

- Décidément, pensa Drago en souriant, en tout cas, cela fait deux fois que l'on s'endort l'un contre l'autre et sans jamais rien faire. Demain, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Après tout, père m'avait dit qu'une personne dans son état était plus porté sur la Chose, mais apparemment, Harry fait toujours tout de travers… On va faire que ça s'arrange. Oui, demain est un samedi, pas de cours et pas besoin de sortir…

Alors que Drago sortait du bain avec son compagnon endormi pour éviter de couler et de mourir noyés, un autre serpentard profitait du calme de la nuit en se demandant comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir sans perdre des êtres chers. Après tout, demain il allait voir son père et il y aurait alors sûrement une réunion... Pourquoi réfléchir ? Il avait choisi de devenir un mangemort alors il allait y faire face. De toute façon, sa propre vie était aussi en danger si le Seigneur estimait qu'il ne servait à rien.


	32. Un jeu à jouer finement

Cricket32 : et bien voilà la suite, avec le nouveau méchant...

Maelys Halliwell Black : merci beaucoup !

Stromtrooper : non, non, c'est bien de Blaise mais je pense que tu l'aurais compris dès les premières lignes de ce chapitre. Et pour savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille... peut-être un petit indice, ici... peut-être.

Briottet : hem, hem... Enfin, tu comprendras en lisant.

Sahada : t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu...

Minikyra : je crois que Théo s'en occupera plutôt que de le laisser au veela... enfin, si c'est un vrai mangemort. Et pour l'espionnage, la question ne se pose pas maintenant.

Onarluca : merci, j'adore toujours tes !

Titmo : bon, dans ce chapitre, tu ne verras pas le combat, mais tu pourras voir l'autre partie de ta phrase !

Aurelie Malfoy : et la suite est dans les temps ! J'ai eu du mal mais le voilà !

Nakajima : ah, pour ça, on est d'accord, mais Harry pense que tout le monde trouve Drago beau puisque lui le trouve beau !

Lise261 : oups... je ferais quelque chose de plus concrêt dans le prochain chapitre car ici, on s'intéresse plus au sort d'un certain serpentard.

Gwladys Evans : celui-là est arrivé plus vite, non ? Et pourtant, je sais quoi mettre dans mes chapitres, mais avec les oraux, je suis un peu fatiguée en rentrant à la maison...

Konomu imouto : il est toujours trop mignon !

Brigitte26 : mmm... de toute façon, je ne me laisserai pas influencer ce sera mais, je crois que je vous donnerai la réponse lors de l'écographie car vous êtes nombreux à vouloir savoir !

Phenixmiyavi : il va se rattraper dans ce chapitre !

LILY003 : bonjour ! Je publie (j'essaie) une fois par semaine ! Et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaît. A bientôt !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**32 – Un jeu à jouer finement**

Et voilà, on y était Blaise Zambini se retrouvait dans la salle du château de Voldemort sans même être passé par la case Manoir Zambini.

- Mon Seigneur, dit le jeune mangemort en s'accroupissant.

- Zambini, comment se passe tes études ? demanda le Lord en se montrant de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Bien, mon Seigneur, répondit Blaise toujours à genoux et en ne se relevant qu'après en avoir reçu l'ordre.

- Et comment se porte le Sauveur national ?

C'est à ce moment là que Blaise fit son choix. De toute façon, tout le monde magique serait bientôt au courant et il fallait encore qu'il prouve sa loyauté.

- Bien, très bien même, dit Blaise en souriant malicieusement.

- On dirait que tu as hérité du côté joueur de ton père, ajouta Voldemort en s'approchant du mangemort, mais j'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles, susurra-t-il à son oreille, car sinon, tu apprendras à révéler très vite les informations.

- Monseigneur, répondit Blaise en essayant de reculer son visage trop proche du serpent, Harry Potter ne peut plus se servir de sa magie. Dès qu'il lance un sort, des roses sortent de sa baguette.

- Des… roses ? demanda Voldemort un peu incrédule.

- Oui, mon Seigneur, des roses, ajouta Blaise.

Et Blaise eut une effrayante vision. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rigolait à plein poumons. Celui que tout le monde craignait se marrait à fond en pensant au cas du Survivant. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais, néanmoins, il devait se reprendre, après tout, il était devant un mangemort et pire un novice.

- Et depuis quand ? reprit le Lord en se raclant un peu la gorge.

- Une semaine, mon Seigneur.

- Et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? ! s'exclama alors Voldemort furieux

- Mon Seigneur… dit précipitamment Blaise en craignant un peu un doloris.

- Et arrêtes avec ça ! Réponds directement à la question ! Qui plus est, si je ne t'avais pas fait mander, tu ne m'aurais toujours rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon Seigneur, je ne suis qu'un novice, et comment pourrais-je savoir si cette information était importante ?

Lord Voldemort commença alors à lever sa baguette.

- Je vous dirais tout. Désormais, je vous ferais parvenir toute information. J'ai eu tort de penser que je pouvais savoir si une information était importante ou non à vos yeux. J'ai été prétentieux, je m'en excuse mon Seigneur, ajouta Blaise qui ne voulait nullement souffrir, d'ailleurs, Harry Potter envoie ses roses à cause de l'enfant qu'il porte d'après ce que je peux en savoir.

- Tes paroles sont sages et avisées. Ca ira pour cette fois, après tout, cette nouvelle fut distrayante. Bien. Maintenant tes ordres. Je veux que tu envoies des sorts à Potter et voir si sa magie pourrait lui faire faire autre chose que des… roses. Après tout, si l'enfant dérègle sa magie, il pourrait néanmoins lui permettre de lui lancer des sorts concrets lorsqu'il sera véritablement en danger. Et j'espère pouvoir connaître la réponse d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine.

- Je dois lui lancer des sorts.

- Oui, directement ou indirectement, à ta guise, et essaye plusieurs types de sorts. Je suppose que tu connais le doloris ou l'imperium.

- Oui, mon Seigneur.

- Tu peux disposer. Ton père t'attend dans les couloirs.

- Mon Seigneur, répondit Blaise en sortant dans le silence, ... , bien, et maintenant, m'emmènes-tu voir mère ou dois-je retourner à Poudlard ? demanda Blaise à son père.

- Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que tu rentres à Poudlard. De plus, ta mère est avec Mme Malefoy et Mme Nott.

- Bien, répondit Blaise en se sentant tout de même un peu déçu.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du domaine de Voldemort et une fois en dehors du sort d'antitransplannage, Mr Zambini tendit un portoloin à son fils.

- Fils, dit Mr Zambini en brisant le silence, n'oublie jamais que des yeux peuvent toujours se poser sur toi, et appartenir à n'importe quel camp. Bon voyage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise se retrouva au Pré-au-Lard en pensant que son père tenait tout de même à lui et qu'importe ce qu'il ferait ou qui il choisirait, sa famille le respecterait. Quant à Mr Zambini, il rentra à son manoir et retrouva sa femme.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est lui qui a préféré ne pas venir à la maison, dit une voix provenant du salon.

- Non, répondit Mr Zambini.

- Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas pris un mari qui me mentait pour mon propre bien ! soupira Mme Zambini, je peux au moins connaître la raison pour laquelle tu as décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à la maison ?

- Bien entendu. Le Lord lui a donné une mission et il n'aurait certainement pas eu la tête pour tes questions incessantes.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon fils réfléchirait. Il est devenu mangemort alors il n'a plus qu'à obéir, répondit Mme Zambini.

- Notre fils ne cessera jamais de réfléchir, et c'est dans son intérêt.

- Il était plutôt dans son intérêt de lui laisser le choix de devenir mangemort, cingla sa femme.

- Ce choix là n'a jamais existé. Pas depuis que j'ai moi-même choisi cette voix. Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Mme Zambini qui savait reconnaître la fin d'une conversation, mais allons voir ça !

A Poudlard, Drago décida de faire valoir son côté veela lorsque Rémus et Sévérus, ainsi que Sirius Black avaient frappé à la porte de la chambre.

- Drago, nous avons décidé de vous entraîner aujourd'hui, dit d'emblée Sévérus Rogue.

- Certainement pas, répondit Drago en essayant de fermer sa porte alors que Harry venait tout juste de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris. Tu n'as pas le choix, alors toi et Potter vous allez sortir d'ici et nous rejoindre à la salle sur demande, reprit Sévérus qui n'aimait pas les « non ».

- C'est toi parrain qui n'as pas compris. Harry ne bouge pas d'ici et encore moins pour s'entraîner. Et je ne bouge pas d'ici car je ne quitterai pas Harry, reprit le veela protecteur.

- Drago, Harry a besoin de s'entraîner, surenchérit Rémus.

- Non, il a besoin de repos. Vous semblez l'oublier, mais Harry est enceint et aujourd'hui ainsi que demain, c'est jour de repos. De plus, il doit faire ses devoirs. Et inutile de forcer sur cette porte Black, elle est costaud et moi plus que toi, ajouta Drago en regardant le manège du parrain de Harry pour forcer l'entrée.

- Je veux voir Harry. Tu as peut-être décidé ça mais pas Harry, s'exclama Patmol qui voulait son bébé.

- Mais je décide pour lui, répondit Drago, et puis, vous, vous voulez juste voir Harry pour lui caresser le ventre et le goinfrer de gâteaux. Bien, maintenant, si vous voulez m'excusez mais j'ai un gryffondor sous une douche et je voudrais le rejoindre avant qu'elle ne se termine. Au revoir.

- Ce… ce… comment ose-t-il fermer une porte au nez du grand Sirius Black !

- J'imagine qu'il faut les laisser seuls, ajouta Rémus en commençant à partir.

- Surtout que cette histoire de douche m'a donné quelques idées, dit Sévérus en posant une main possessive sur le postérieur du loup-garou, allez arrêtes de te lamenter devant cette porte Black et rentrons.

- Non, moi, je voulais voir mon bébé !

- A ta guise, répondit Sévérus en poussant gentiment Rémus vers la sortie.

Sirius Black regarda alors successivement la porte d'où venait de sortir ses amants et la porte fermée de son filleul. Après quelques minutes, il se dit qu'il fallait mieux prendre la porte qui s'ouvrirait. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec ses amants sous une douche bien chaude. Pendant ce temps là, Harry qui n'avait pas eu conscience de l'arrivée de sa famille, fredonnait sous la douche. Ce matin-là, Drago avait été particulièrement attentionné avec lui et il avait adoré. Surtout que depuis quelques jours, sa libido avait augmenté et qu'il n'avait pas pu la satisfaire à cause de la fatigue des entraînements et de sa « nouvelle magie ». Tout à coup, il sentit des mains longues et encore un peu froides se glisser sur son torse.

- J'espère que tu as encore quelques forces en réserve, susurra Drago en se mettant lui aussi sous le jet d'eau.

- Toujours pour toi, dit Harry en se relaxant sous la massage divin du veela, mais tu en as mis du temps.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la prochaine fois, je serais plus rapide, répondit Drago en faisant descendre ses mains toujours plus bas et en pensant que plus jamais il ne se laisserait autant importuné, au fait, je vois que je t'ai manqué, remarqua le veela comblé.

- Et tu oses toujours en douter… Dès que tu n'es plus là, tu me manques et… oh, oui, surtout… sur… surto…

- Surtout ? demanda Drago en souriant alors que Harry haletait sous la main experte de Drago s'acharnant sur son membre.

- Surtout lorsque tu fais ça, dit d'une traite Harry alors que Drago délaissait le membre de son compagnon pour s'attarder sur ses fesses.

Drago n'eut pas besoin de préparer Harry plus longtemps. Son compagnon était déjà prêt et lorsque il entra d'un coup dans le corps de Harry, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- Et moi, j'adore lorsque tu fais ça, ajouta Drago qui attendait que Harry fasse le premier mouvement.

Et le veela n'eut pas attendre plus, Harry avait amorcer le mouvement et plus Drago s'enfonçait dans Harry, et plus ce dernier hurlait de plaisir. Harry fit un signe à Drago de s'arrêter et se retourna pour demander à Drago de revenir immédiatement en lui. Ainsi, il se retrouvait face à Drago et pouvait à loisir l'embrasser. Alors qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à venir, Harry posa ses mains sur le tatouage de Drago ce qui déclencha alors un plus grand plaisir. Deux à trois va et viens plus tard, et ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

- Par Merlin, c'était…

- … incroyable, continua Drago en reprenant son souffle.

- Oui, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir lorsque j'ai touché ton serpent.

- Bien entendu, il est impressionnant mon… serpent, ajouta Drago en bombant son torse mouillé par l'eau et la sueur.

- Je ne te parlais pas de ce… serpent, Drago, ajouta Harry en posant une main tout près du membre de Drago, mais plutôt du tatouage.

- Mmm… Oui, les Deux sont impressionnants.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi, murmura Harry en se savonnant de nouveau.

- _En posant ta main sur mon amour, tu as créé le lien entre nous deux_, répondit le petit serpent de la boucle d'oreille.

- _Oui, mais… ce n'était pas la première fois que je touchais le tatouage_, dit Harry en fourchelangue.

- _Ta magie nous a connecté. Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec ta nouvelle magie_, proposa le serpent qui n'avait pas non plus la science infuse.

- _Peut-être… Il faudra sûrement recommencé pour savoir…_

- _Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi_, dit le serpent.

- _Je vois que tu as pris toi aussi ton plaisir_, ajouta Harry en sentant le sourire du serpent_, mais au fait, tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour ses roses qui sortent ?_

- _Non, désolé Harry, même si je suis un serpent magique, je ne peux rien faire contre ta magie. La tienne était déjà puissante mais avec l'enfant… Contre lui, rien à faire. A mon avis, elle deviendra une grande sorcière._

- _Elle ? Tu sais le sexe de l'enfant ?_ demanda Harry surpris et avide de savoir.

- _Elle, la vie en toi_, répondit le serpent, _maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin de sommeil._

- _On ne tient pas le coup ?_ demanda Harry en plaisantant.

Le serpent lui tira la langue et s'enroula autour de la boucle d'oreille afin de dormir heureux du plaisir ressenti.

-Ca y est, la conversation est terminée ? demanda le veela jaloux et surtout jaloux de ne rien comprendre.

- Oui, répondit Harry en riant et en embrassant Drago.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

- Oh, pas encore, répondit Harry.

- J'adore, dit simplement le veela en se félicitant d'avoir repoussant les trois adultes.

Du côté des adultes, Sévérus dû se résoudre à quitter ses compagnons car des potions l'attendaient. D'ailleurs, autre chose l'attendait aussi, un message : « Il aime les fleurs ». Sévérus grimaça et se décida d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore qui fut d'accord avec lui. Alors, Sévérus enfila une cape noir ainsi qu'une capuche et se rendit chez le Lord, et comme à chaque fois, avec le cœur lourd. Sévérus ne reçut que quelques doloris pour son retard, qu'il avait pourtant bien justifié par le fait que le directeur ne l'avait pas lâché du tout.

Pendant que Sévérus souffrait, Drago et Harry étaient loin de tout cela, heureux de profiter du week-end. Et malheureusement pour le couple, le début de semaine arriva très vite et ainsi se termina les longues journées au lit… Et en ce début de semaine, Blaise commença sa mission. Au début, Harry ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait reçu un sort. En effet, alors que le Survivant sortait pour aller voir Drago jouer au quidditch, Blaise avait lancer dans son dos un expelliarmus. Expelliarmus qui arriva à atteindre Harry, mais ce dernier n'avait pas lâcher ses parchemins, le sort étant trop faible. Et Blaise continua son petit jeu : mini doloris qui était bien trop faible pour faire ressentir à Harry autre chose que des petites crampes. Deux jours plus tard, Blaise se retrouva avec Harry en cours de duel et là, il put voir si effectivement le Survivant ne pouvait lancer que des fleurs.

- Sirius, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être ici, lâcha Harry au bout d'une demi-heure.

- Tu es ici parce que tu dois l'être, tu es mon élève et donc, tu dois faire acte de présence, répondit Sirius tout bas pour ne pas perturber les élèves, et si tu es avec Mr Zambini, c'est parce que Drago doit s'entraîner et s'il se bat contre toi, il ne sera pas sérieux, et mon cours sera inutile. Déjà que Sévérus n'arrête pas de me critiquer en disant que forcément mon cours doit être inutile tellement vous êtes heureux d'y venir. Il ose me dire que c'est parce que je ne dois pas les faire travailler et que mon cours est idéal pour bavarder. Et ce n'est pas vrai… N'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius avec un regard suppliant.

- Euh… non ce n'est pas vrai… enfin… sinon ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je suis là ? demanda Harry, je commence à fatiguer et le sol est joncher de fleurs. D'ailleurs, tu as vu, je commence à faire des roses blanches. C'est joli, non ?

- Oui, oui, ça change. Pour répondre à ta question, cela vient du fait que Mr Malefoy junior ne veut plus te quitter et donc, pour qu'il soit en cours, il faut que tu le sois aussi. Et puis, je sais que Mr Zambini contrôle très bien sa puissance donc, ça devrait aller. Mr Zambini, continuer de vous entraîner, reprit Sirius en s'éloignant de son filleul qu'il sentait sur le point d'exploser.

- Ca va Harry ? demanda Blaise en commençant à lever sa baguette.

- Oui, vas-y, soupira Harry en relançant encore une fois le accio en pensant à des fleurs ce qui permettait de faire un bouclier de roses devant lui assez costaud.

- Ca te dirait de changer un peu les règles du jeu ? demanda le serpentard.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry soudainement plus intéressé.

- Et bien, je peux te lancer des sorts plus puissants que ceux qui t'envoient valser.

- Comme ? demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver à l'hôpital.

- Un… sectum sempra, murmura Blaise en souriant en coin.

- Je ne…

- … Tu ne veux pas savoir si ton enfant te protègera totalement ? coupa Blaise, ou si tu pourras le protéger ?

- D'accord, répondit Harry réfléchissant toujours comme un gryffondor.

Et sous le regard en coin de Théo, Blaise lança le sort. Sort arrêté partiellement par Harry.

- Harry ! cria Drago en rejoignant son compagnon qu'il avait senti blessé grâce au serpent et à son sens veela, non, mais qu'es-ce qu'il t'a pris ? demanda Drago furieux envers son meilleur ami, et puis, quel sort lui as-tu lancé ?

- Euh… rien du tout, dit Blaise en feignant l'innocence, comment ça va ?

- Ca peut aller, répondit le professeur Black, il n'a que deux ou trois plaies. Bien, le cours est terminé, Drago emmène Harry à l'infirmerie. Mr Zambini, veuillez rester encore quelques minutes.

Harry en sortant, regarda Blaise et lui sourit puis décida d'hâter le pas car néanmoins, les trois plaies qu'il avait à la jambe, au visage et au cou lui faisaient assez mal.

- Théo, tu viens ? demanda une Serdaigle en tendant sa main que le serpentard prit immédiatement.

- …

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Luna dans les couloirs.

- Je vais attendre Blaise, tu peux partir devant si tu veux, répondit Théo toujours pensif.

- Tu sais, ils ont dû se mettre d'accord avant, Harry lui a souri comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave.

- Ce n'est qu'un gryffondor. Si un monstre le prévenait qu'il lui allait lancer un doloris juste pour voir son effet mais qu'il ne veut en aucun cas le blesser alors il serait capable de lui sourire en retour et de le pardonner. Non, je veux juste mettre une petite chose au clair.

- Bien, tu me rejoins alors à la bibliothèque, ajouta Luna en déposant un baiser sur la joue du serpentard puis en le laissant.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius Black avait réussi à canaliser sa colère envers le serpentard et maintenant le menaçait simplement.

- Mr Zambini, je ne sais pas quel sort vous avez lancé exactement et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir sinon je pourrais retourner à Azcaban pour ce que je vous ferais, dit le professeur Black, néanmoins, encore un sort de ce cru envers Harry ou l'un de ses camarades, et le ministère vous offrira avec plaisir 9 mètres carré.

- Je suis désolé professeur, je ne voulais en aucun cas le blesser. Je crois que j'ai juste commencé à fatiguer et… désolé professeur, j'ai perdu un peu le contrôle de ma magie, dit le serpentard en gardant la tête baissée.

Sirius soupira profondément et laissa le bénéfice du doute au serpentard qu'il savait être le meilleur ami du veela.

- Dans ce cas, faîtes que cela ne recommence plus. Connaître ses limites et s'arrêter, c'est aussi faire preuve d'intelligence. Vous pouvez sortir.

- Au revoir professeur, répondit Blaise en cachant le sourire en pensant que les gryffondors étaient vraiment naïfs.

Mais si les gryffondors semblaient naïfs, Théo l'était moins.

- Suis-moi, ordonna le serpentard alors que son condisciple sortait de la pièce.

- Un souci ? demanda Blaise qui n'aimait pas l'ordre de son ami.

- Oui, on en a un. Enfin, surtout toi, répondit Théo en fermant la porte d'une salle abandonnée derrière Blaise.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Lancer un sectum sempra n'est pas du programme… A part celui des mangemorts, répondit Théo en jouant avec sa baguette, ton Maître t'a déjà donné une mission ?

- Je n'ai pas de Maître et n'en aurais jamais. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ajouta Blaise en fermant totalement son esprit et son visage.

- Et je ne suppose que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle lorsque je « prétends » que tu lances des sorts sur Harry lorsqu'il est retourné et seul.

- Seul ? Si tu prétends ceci, alors comment se fait-il que tu prétends m'avoir vu agir ainsi. Harry est mon ami, dit Blaise en regardant droit dans les yeux Théo.

- Je te signale que c'est moi le meilleur pour jouer avec les mots. Et puis, si Harry est ton ami, cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas le blesser. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Blaise, mais le jour où je le serais, je te conseille d'être prêt à me tuer. Car moi, je n'hésiterais pas.

- Entendu mon ami, répondit Blaise alors que Théo sortait déjà.

- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé ? demanda une voix.

- Je ne sais pas encore s'il est vraiment un mangemort, répondit Théo.

- Pourtant…

- … Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, ajouta Théo en enlaçant sa Luna.

- Ce n'est pas réservé qu'aux serpentards, répondit Luna en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, aussi aux gryffondors…

- … et aux Serdaigles amoureuses de serpentard.

- Touché.

- Alors ? Et j'ai aussi des amis à Gryffondor, je suis donc curieuse.

- Je connais la magie de Blaise, et son pouvoir. Il n'a pas été sérieux, pas même en début de semaine, ni tout à l'heure.

- Vraiment ?

- Le Lord Noir aime les Zambini, et ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'ils ont le verbe, mais aussi parce qu'ils ont du talent, répondit Théo.

- Comme les Nott ? demanda Luna, légèrement inquiète pour le combat probable entre Blaise et son petit ami.

- Oui. Bien, je crois que nous avons un devoir de potion à terminer. Il serait temps de s'y mettre.

- Mais, je n'attends que toi, amour, répondit Luna en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque comme si rien de sérieux n'était arrivé, et c'est ce que Théo appréciait le plus chez elle, cette capacité à mettre les mauvais moments de côté.

De son côté, Blaise ne s'en faisait pas. Théo ne le tuerait pas. Il savait que son ami était loyal. Loyal envers lui. Alors, il continua son petit jeu « je lance des sorts ». Mais à chaque fois, le sort fut contre lui : Harry se baissait au moment où il lançait le sort, Harry était protégé par Drago qui ne se rendait même pas compte du petit bouclier qui se dressait autour d'eux instinctivement, ou alors, Théo lui brisait son sort. La semaine se termina très vite et même si Blaise n'avait que très pu blesser Harry, enfin, surtout pendant les cours, il put néanmoins faire son rapport à son Seigneur. Rapport qui plut énormément à Voldemort.


	33. Espoir vain

Onarluca : merci beaucoup et voici la suite qui a beaucoup tardé...

Stormtrooper : en fait, j'ai envie de laisser planer le doute jusqu'au bout et finalement, la réponse ne sera claire que dans le chapitre de la bataille qui n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

Brigitte26 : voici le chapitre ! Et pour les réponses, ce sera au prochain chapitre...

Lunenoire : c'est vrai mais il ne va pas l'empêcher d'aller à l'infirmerie...

Makie : oui, enfin, là j'ai mis du temps pour vous le laisser...

Sahada : oui, en fait, c'est l'intérêt... je sais, c'est méchant !

Lise261 : oui, et puis bientôt ce sera les vacances !

Konomu-imouto : bien, alors je prends note de ton "adoration" pour ce personnage.

Phenixmiyavi : ouiiiiiiiiiii, je sais, mais sinon il faudrait que je change ce nom partout dans mes fics, alors non, comme ça, je reste cohérente !

Aurelie Malfoy : et bien j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur...

Gwladys Evans : eh, eh, heureusement pour moi, je suis invicible virtuellement !

Vif d'or : mais, c'est bien pour ça qu'il va jouer fin et se montrer comme un vrai serpentard... Enfin, pour l'instant on revient au fondamental.

Malefoydream : merci et puisqu'elles plaisent autant, on va les retrouver dans ce chapitre !

Amandine : la réponse dans le prochain chapitre puisque vous êtes si nombreux à vouloir le savoir.

Crystal d'avalon : euh... pour ton souhait, on verra ça en temps et en heure. Et puis, il ne faut pas être si négatif avec ce pauvre Blaise.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Et désolé pour ce retard, mais je suis admissible et donc il a fallu que je travaille les oraux. Néanmonis, je mettrai le prochain chapitre sûrement la semaine prochaine car je suis en avance dans mes révisions !

**33 – Espoir vain**

L'humain en lui était révolté, mais le loup… Oui, le loup, Lunard, même s'il aimait Harry, avait accepté de voir un membre de sa famille être attaqué. Alors, Rémus avait observé, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil même lorsque le mangemort avait une nouvelle fois attaqué Harry. Il avait essayé de mettre fin à ce petit jeu au bout d'une journée ou deux, mais son amant avait été clair. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était de serrer les poings et de tuer le plus possible de mangemorts pendant les missions de l'Ordre.

Une semaine était passée et maintenant, Blaise Zambini ne tentait plus rien contre le Survivant.

- Et bien, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, dit d'une voix un peu blasée l'amant de Rémus dans leur salon.

- …

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? … Après tout, le contraire aurait été étonnant, reprit Sévérus en commençant à se lever pour repartir dans ses appartements qu'ils trouvaient de plus en plus froids.

- … A vrai dire, non, lâcha Rémus en évitant de regarder le serpentard, je m'en veux. Alors, reste si tu le souhaites.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en veux Rem', dit Sévérus en s'asseyant tout à côté du gryffondor, tu as été dès le début contre. De toute façon, c'était nécessaire.

- Nécessaire… tu le crois vraiment ? demanda Rémus dégoûté.

- Oui, maintenant, nous sommes sûrs que la magie de Potter est hors jeu. Définitivement. Le maître le croît également. Il ne nous reste qu'à y mettre un coup et Potter bien entendu, doit mettre les bouchées doubles.

- Il n'y arrivera pas, souffla enfin Rémus en se calant contre l'épaule réconfortante.

- Bien sûr que si, après tout, le petit a de la ressource, même si je ne lui dirais jamais en face, ajouta Sévérus alors que Rémus essayait de retenir un petit rire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Rien, enfin… je ne sais pas si tu t'écoutes, mais tu arrives à passer de " Potter " à " le petit ", tu ne trouves pas que ça fait décalage ?

Sévérus ne lui répondit pas. Tout à coup, Sirius déboula dans l'appartement, visiblement très heureux, au grand désespoir de Sévérus qui aimait aussi le calme.

- C'est bon ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Bon pour quoi ? demanda Rémus en oubliant sa " faiblesse ".

- Mais pour Noël ! reprit Sirius en s'installant sur les genoux de son loup.

- …

- Je vois que je dois tout vous rappeler. La semaine dernière je suis parti pendant quatre jours pour…

- …

- Pour savoir où Harry allait passer Noël, reprit Sirius visiblement pas très heureux de voir que personne ne s'inquiète pour lui, et après une semaine de réflexion, ma cousine m'a enfin avoué qu'elle s'inclinait devant moi et que notre Harry passerait Noël au Square Grimault !

- Et il t'a fallut 4 jours pour y arriver ? demanda Sévérus sur un ton assez ironique.

- Oh, mon petit serpent… A un moment donné, j'ai vraiment cru que mon absence ne t'avait pas du tout perturbé, mais je vois que je t'ai manqué ! reprit Sirius en se penchant vers les lèvres de Sévérus.

- Pas du tout, dit Sévérus en essayant de contrer son sentiment de tristesse qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Sirius n'avait pas été là.

- Tsss… franchement, tu ne fais rien pour que je restes près de toi, ajouta Sirius en détournant son visage de celui de Sévérus et en allant embrasser Rémus.

Sirius sourit encore plus en voyant la légère ride sur le front de Sévérus, signe qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa déviation.

- Je dois y aller, dit tout à coup Sévérus en se relevant.

- Un jour, tu iras trop loin, ajouta Rémus alors que Sévérus venait de refermer la porte de l'appartement.

- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit Sirius en se décalant vers la place libre.

- Tu sais très bien que tu as manqué à Sévérus, il me semble qu'à ton retour, nous te l'avons prouvé, non ? demanda Rémus en repensant à la folle nuit de débauche.

- Oui, mais, je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche, pas de ses mains ou autres, reprit Sirius très sérieusement.

- Tu devras attendre encore longtemps, Sévérus a encore du chemin à faire de ce côté-là, dit le loup, donc, inutile de le faire fuir.

- Donc, j'aurais dû lui donner le baiser qu'il souhaitait.

- Oui, même si une part de moi a aimé le recevoir à sa place, ajouta Rémus en enjambant les jambes de Sirius.

- J'aurais dû… m'aplatir, reprit Sirius alors que Rémus commençait déjà à jouer avec ses boutons de chemise.

- Tout à fait, répondit Rémus qui laissait petit à petit le loup ressortir.

- Hors de question ! s'exclama Sirius en repoussant fortement Rémus, ses mains baladeuses et ses douces lèvres, je ne suis pas un joujou !

- Pou… pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Rémus, blessé d'être rejeté.

- Parce que !

- Mais encore ? demanda de nouveau le plus calme des maraudeurs en souriant.

- Et je ne suis pas non plus ton joujou, ajouta Sirius.

- Tu ne l'es pas.

- Si.

- Quand ? demanda Rémus de plus en plus furieux en voyant ses sentiments bafoués.

- Il n'y a même pas deux minutes. Tu montes sur moi, et je devrais ouvrir gentiment mes cuisses ? Et bien, non. Si j'en ai pas envie…

- … Jamais ! Jamais je ne te forcerai à ça ! s'exclama Rémus.

- …

- Je… je ne l'ai jamais fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu… tu l'as toujours voulu ? demanda Rémus tout bas en paniquant de plus en plus.

- Non… Je… Bien sûr que non, Lunard ! reprit Sirius en voyant le regard désemparé et triste de son amant, c'est juste que… que toi, tu domines, et je l'accepte. Après tout, tu es aussi Lunard et ça me va, c'est même un plaisir ! Mais, si je dois dire aussi Amen à Sévérus, alors en gros, je suis le dominé et le seul… Et je… je suis un Black, alors ma fierté en prend un sacré coup… Bah, laisse tomber, j'ai besoin de faire un tour. A plus tard, Rémus ! dit d'un trait Sirius en sortant très vite.

- Il semblerait que les vacances vont être dédiées à la mise au point, murmura pour lui-même le loup-garou.

Dans un autre appartement, Harry se délectait de chocolats de Noël offerts à l'avance par la plupart des élèves de l'école fan du petit Survivant, tout en lisant un livre que PomPom lui avait donné.

- Comment changer un bébé ? … et ben, c'est pas de toute repos, murmura Harry tout seul dans l'appartement, assis au milieu de ses animaux en peluche, bah, après tout, Drago s'occupera de lui la nuit. C'est vrai, il peut bien faire ça, moi je l'aurais porté pendant presque 9 mois et lui, il n'a rien fait !

Harry continuait de donner du travail virtuellement à son compagnon tout en continuant de grignoter. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le cerf-peluche ne lui vole des chocolats. Et c'est en entrant dans l'appartement et en découvrant Harry en train de courir après un cerf que Sirius se mit à rire et à oublier ses petits soucis.

- Et si tu m'aidais plutôt à arrêter ce voleur de Cornedrue ! s'exclama Harry en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et faisant ainsi ressortir son petit ventre qui commençait à se voir.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez de chocolats pour laisser ce cerf en manger ? demanda Sirius.

- Non. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à demander.

- C'est une peluche, il ne faut pas l'oublier, reprit Sirius en allant ranger les peluches de Harry dans son placard, bon, sinon, devine où tu vas passer Noël ?

- Tu as réussi ? demanda Harry très surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr, tu viendras à la maison, avec Drago et bien évidemment, les autres Malefoy. Avec un peu de chance, je ne verrais pas ma cousine : trop occupée à parler avec ma mère, dit Sirius en rêvant énormément.

- Ah oui, elle n'est toujours pas décollée… Et où est-ce que je passe les vacances ? demanda Harry, inquiet de devoir passer des vacances entre deux feux comme en novembre.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

- Surprise, amour, annonça Drago qui venait de finir ses devoirs à la bibliothèque.

- Donc, pour résumer, je passe mes vacances je ne sais où, Noël au Square et…

- Le nouvel an au Manoir Malefoy, lâcha Sirius qui n'avait pas réussi à négocier et à gagner sur ce point.

- Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez mangé comme ça ? demanda le veela inquiet pour la santé de Harry.

- Pourquoi ? J'aime ça et puis, ce sont des cadeaux. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit un jour que ne pas accepter un cadeau est une insulte et que jamais, ô grand jamais, un Malefoy ou le compagnon d'un Malefoy ne doit manquer de respect et de classe à leurs fans ? Bien, à moins que tu trouves que je ne devienne trop gros pour toi ? demanda de nouveau Harry dont les yeux verts devenaient de plus en plus foncés.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit très vite Drago en trouvant que la discussion sur son poids revenait très souvent dans la bouche de son petit brun.

- Bien, répondit Harry en reprenant une chocogrenouille.

- Et si nous allions dîner ? proposa Sirius en se pensant un peu comme Drago.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva très vite pour aller dans la Grande salle non sans emmener une petite réserve de chocolats. Cela faisait plus de dix jours que les fans de Harry avaient appris que leur gryffondor préféré avait une envie de chocolats et tout ça parce que lorsque le veela avait offert à Harry une boîte de chocolats provenant directement de la célèbre boutiques de douceurs de Pré-au-Lard, ce dernier en avait pleuré de joie. Et même si le veela avait apprécié ces douceurs qui faisaient plus que plaisir à son compagnon, maintenant, il regrettait. Après tout, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de satisfaire son amant.

Sur le chemin menant à la Grande salle, le petit groupe rencontra les autres gryffondors et quelques serpentards où la tension entre Théo et Blaise était plus forte que jamais. Tout à coup, Harry n'en put plus.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre vous deux ? demanda Harry en s'arrêtant net.

- Euh… De quoi parles-tu Harry ? Tout va bien, répondit Blaise surpris.

- Bien sûr et Voldy est en train de mourir étouffé avec une cerise ! railla Harry, bon, je sais pas ce que vous avez et après tout, je m'en fiche, mais dans ce cas, éloignez-vous de moi, vous et vos mauvaises ondes !

- D'ac… d'accord Harry, répondit Théo très surpris de voir que Harry était plus sensible aux humeurs des gens l'entourant.

Le repas se passa très bien, mais ce n'est qu'au moment où le groupe sortit de la grande salle que Harry commença à ne pas se sentir très bien.

- Harry ! s'écria Drago qui avait continué de discuter avec Blaise dans le couloir et qui venait de se précipiter aux pieds de Harry, tombé à terre, les mains crispées sur son ventre, ça ne va pas ?

- Oh… tu… crois ? Je me demande bien… ce qui a pu… te faire dire ça, railla Harry en trouvant la question de son veela plus que stupide.

- On t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Ron en prenant les devants mais en laissant Drago porter le Survivant qui ne voulait que personne ne le touche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmerie était devenue très petite. En effet, Rémus et les autres étaient tombés sur le groupe d'élèves dans les couloirs et les avaient suivi, inquiets.

- C'est le bébé ? C'est ça ? demanda Drago, harcelant PomPom, alors ? … Mais, par Merlin, répondez-moi ! Et…

- Mr Malefoy, stop ! ordonna l'infirmière, ou je vous fais sortir de cette pièce, ajouta-t-elle en apercevant les lèvres du veela s'ouvrir de nouveau, et puis, tout ce bruit ne fait qu'affoler le futur papa, dit-elle en regardant tous les gens discuter entre eux, alors Harry, où ?

- Au ventre, répondit Harry en posant ses mains sur la source de son mal.

- D'accord…

- Harry chéri ! s'exclama une voix de femme qui venait juste de déferler dans l'infirmerie, est-ce que ça va mon petit ?

- Nar… Narcissa ?

- Oui, Harry. Oh, mon Dieu, il ne me reconnaît plus. Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Drago Lucius Junior Malefoy, continua Narcissa en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux, pourquoi Harry se retrouve dans cet endroit ? Et comment se fait-il que tu ne prennes pas soin de lui ? Franchement, je crois de plus en plus qu'il serait plus sage que vous veniez tous deux finir vos études au Manoir.

- Hum, hum, toussota PomPom, je peux vous assurer que Harry et le bébé vont bien. Ce n'est qu'une légère crise passagère et d'ici peu, il n'aura plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Sirius alors que Drago fusillait du regard sa mère pour ses accusations.

- Oh, juste une crise de foie. Le chocolat, Harry, il faudra sérieusement diminuer.

- Mais… mais, c'est pas possible, répondit Harry qui se sentait déjà mieux.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Mais non ! J'aime trop ça, et puis le bébé aussi ! Et puis, je ne peux pas perdre tout le chocolat que l'on m'offre.

- Dans ce cas, je pourrais toujours envoyer un communiqué à la presse pour que plus personne n'envoie de chocolat, proposa Hermione.

- Oui, enfin, il faudra que vous aussi, mère, vous n'envoyez plus de chocolat à Harry. Après tout, vous êtes la fautive, se vengea Drago.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Drago. Mes chocolats sont les meilleurs, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Avant de répondre, pense aussi à mes chocolats Harry ? Je crois que ce sont tes préférés ? ajouta Sirius qui donnait lui aussi des chocolats à son filleul.

- Euh… bien sûr, répondit Harry, d'ailleurs, ceux de Ron et Rémus sont très bons aussi, continua-t-il en rêvant de chocolat au noisette.

- Mais tu en reçois combien ? dit le veela de plus en plus en colère, qui plus est, je croyais vous avoir dit de ne plus lui en donner. Qu'il en avait assez ! C'est à cause de vous tous que mon Harry est malade. Et maintenant, veuillez nous excuser mais puisque le bébé va bien, nous allons rentrer.

Et sur ce, Drago emmena Harry dans leur appartement en ordonnant au tableau de n'ouvrir à personne.

- Bien, bien, en tout cas, ma chère cousine, laisse-moi te féliciter ! Tu as envoyé mon filleul à l'infirmerie ! se moqua Sirius.

- Bien sûr cousin, mais laisse-moi te rappeler que je ne donne pas non plus de chocolats au rabais comme toi.

- Tu…

- Black, amour, cela suffit. Et maintenant, rentrons. C'était une fausse urgence, intervint Lucius.

- Au moins, le système fonctionne. Merci Sévérus, ajouta Narcissa en obéissant à son veela.

- C'est vraiment Charmant de voir à quel point tu prends soin de tes amis, ajouta Sirius, une fois seuls dans la pièce.

- Je prends toujours soin de mes amis Black, répondit Sévérus.

- Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas avec tes amants, continua Sirius en sortant de l'infirmerie pour aller dans sa propre chambre qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement.

- Laisse tomber Sévérus, il est de mauvais poil, ajouta Rémus, et ce n'est pas la peine d'être en colère contre moi. Bon, à demain, il commence à se faire tard.

Le reste de la semaine passa relativement vite pour les élèves qui voyaient enfin le début des vacances arriver. Enfin, passa aussi relativement lente aux yeux de Harry qui soupirait de ne plus pouvoir manger de chocolat et aux yeux du veela qui devait faire avec la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon. Mauvaise humeur qui permettait à Harry de ne pas faire des roses mais des ronces… beaucoup plus sanglant.

- Drago, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda pour la énième fois de la soirée Harry.

- Surprise !

- Mais, dis-moi au moins s'il fera beau ou non ? Je dois bien faire ma valise !

- Pas la peine, je m'en occupe, répondit Drago avec son petit sourire typiquement serpentardien.

- Dragooooooo, dit Harry d'une voix rauque, dis-moiiiiiiiiiii et je serais très sage ce soir, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son compagnon.

- Euh… non, c'est une surprise, dit Drago qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Harry en prenant son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents.

- … oui, sûr, dit d'une voix plus faible le veela.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire, continua Harry en passant sa main sous le T-shirt du serpentard.

- Bien sûr que si, continue, répondit Drago, mais tu n'auras pas la réponse.

- Alors, ça sert à rien ! lança Harry en commençant à se lever.

- Oh, certainement pas amour ! s'exclama Drago en posant très vite ses mains sur la taille de Harry et en l'emmenant de suite sur le lit.

Et sous les caresses expertes de Drago, Harry n'eut pas le cœur à le dissuader de le faire grimper au septième ciel.


	34. Oui

Lise261 : non, les vacances ne vont pas du tout être calmes comme tu vas pouvoir le lire dans ce chapitre.

Briottet : disons, que Sévérus et Rémus ont remarqué le petit jeu de Blaise. Et pour Blaise, vous ne le saurez qu'à 100 au moment de la bataille !

Stormtrooper2 : pour la grossesse de Harry, ce sera dans deux chapitres normalement, mais là, il va y avoir un autre évènement qui concerne Harry... Peut-être qu'avec le titre du chapitre, tu auras deviné...

Gwladys Evans : Merci et désolé du retard, mais voilà la suite, arrivée en temps et en heure...

Phenixmiyavi : oui, mais on voit qu'ils savent des sacrifices vraiment "horribles" pour l'autre !!

Zelnazoo : oui, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas encore parler des péchés mignons de personnes enceintes.

Saisei : merci beaucoup !

Crystal d'avalon : voilà la suite, mais je crois que la fin de ce chapitre te plaira un peu moins...

Elladora Narcissa Black : toutes les réponses ici !

Sahada : ah bon, tu lui trouves quoi ? Non, parce que peut-être que je "m'enflamme" un peu en écrivant et donc qu'il devient vraiment pas comme un gryffondor mélangé de serpentard... En tout cas, peut-être que dans ce chapitre, il te plaira plus.

Konomu-imouto : merci et j'espère que tu vas les trouver encore plus mignons ici !

Lunenoire : c'était à s'y attendre, après tout deux maraudeurs et un ex-mangemort...

Makie : je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre...

Onarluca : merci !

Vif d'or :mais, ça va bientôt aller mieux... enfin, presque...

Minikyra : c'est un pays que j'adorerai visiter !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

(ps : le prochain chapitre sera dans 9 jours à peu près...).

**34 – Oui.**

Les vacances commençaient officiellement le samedi matin, mais Drago et Harry étaient partis le vendredi soir, notamment pour éviter une crise de la part du parrain du Survivant qui voulait savoir où ils allaient. De plus, Drago avait directement transplanné avec Harry près de la cheminée d'embarquement pour éviter sa mère et son inquiétude. C'est ainsi que Harry s'était retrouvé devant une cheminée en partance pour on ne sait où. On ne sait où mais quelque part où il faisait chaud en regardant de près les autres voyageurs attendant pour prendre la poudre de cheminette.

- C'est si loin que ça ? demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas prendre la cheminée.

- Peut-être… je ne te dirais rien, c'est une surprise, répondit Drago qui ne ciblait pas correctement le problème.

- Déjà, je sais que c'est un pays où il fait chaud, ajouta Harry pour énerver son petit veela, et je dirais que c'est un pays où on parle aussi l'anglais puisque personne n'a de dictionnaire.

- Il y a des sorts pour parler d'autres langues.

- Et ils le lanceraient sur leurs enfants ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était dangereux… Dans ce cas, ce sera pratique pour notre enfant…

- … Non, coupa Drago, c'est effectivement dangereux, mais inutile de continuer de chercher, c'est notre tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago ramassa un Harry un peu noir, mais heureux d'être arrivé à bon port. Un plof plus tard, et l'elfe de maison des Malefoy arriva pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ses maîtres. Une fois sur pied, Harry regarda tout autour de lui et découvrit une jolie petite demeure en bois où le soleil transperçait les grandes baies vitrées.

- Alors amour, tu ne veux pas voir dehors ? demanda Drago en poussant Harry dans la bonne direction.

En sortant Harry découvrit un parc incroyable. D'un côté, il y avait une forêt où il pouvait voir des perroquets planer dans les airs alors que de l'autre côté, il y avait un désert où des kangourous sautaient un peu partout. Le survivant était aux anges. Pendant ce temps-là, Drago était un peu nerveux et avait demander à Colxi de le rejoindre.

- Oui, maître Drago, dit le petit elfe en s'inclinant.

- Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

- Oui, maître.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? insista le veela.

- Non, maître, à part que les aurors ont mis plus de temps à protéger la demeure, mais tout est prêt. J'ai pris l'initiative de protéger la demeure au-delà de la forêt si mes maîtres voulaient aller plus loin… Colxi n'aurait pas dû ? Je vous demande pard…

- Non, tu as bien fait, coupa Drago, inutile de te taper dessus, bon, alors n'oublie pas le planning et tout ira bien, ajouta Drago qui voulait aussi se rassurer.

Colxi partit donc faire son travail et Drago rejoignit son compagnon.

- Australie ! s'exclama Harry qui était sûr d'avoir mis dans le mille, mais c'est étrange, je pensais que les perroquets ne se trouvaient qu'en Amérique du Sud.

- Exact, mais avec cette forêt, ils ont le bon climat, un sort fait en sorte qu'elle soit humide et la chaleur du pays fait le reste, alors, ça te plaît ?

- Oh oui, dit Harry en allant jeter un coup d'œil vers les kangourous, ils en ont de la chance.

- De pouvoir sauter partout, oh oui, dit Drago en essayant de prendre un Harry très vivace dans ses bras.

- Mais non, regarde, ils peuvent porter leurs enfants tout partout avec eux, dans leurs poches, et ils ont toujours leurs bras libres, ajouta Harry en regardant une mère.

- Et bien, tu auras une poussette, répondit Drago tout à coup pas très à l'aise.

- Oh, mais, non, je pourrais avoir un truc pour le porter devant…

- Oui, comme ça, si tu tombes non seulement tu te blesses mais tu blesses aussi le bébé. Non, un Malefoy aura une poussette, répondit Drago en pensant que normalement, un Malefoy laissait un elfe pousser la poussette ou du moins n'avait pas le temps pour ça, enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit.

- Un Malefoy, murmura Harry en pensant que pour l'instant, il était un Potter.

- _A mon avis, plus pour longtemps._

- _Bonjour toi, ça faisait un moment._

- _C'est vrai, et pour la peine, je te permets de me parler lorsque tu le souhaites._

- _On s'ennuie ?_ railla Harry toujours en fourchelangue.

Le petit serpent en boucle d'oreille lui tira la langue et se recroquevilla pour retourner dans son sommeil.

- On dirait que tu l'as vexé, lança le veela.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne sauras rien, bon, on rentre ? proposa Harry dont le ventre grognait déjà de faim.

- A vos ordres, répondit le veela en empoignant son compagnon et en regardant l'heure.

Le repas émerveilla les papilles de Harry et l'ambiance l'enchanta. Tout se passa très bien jusqu'au moment où Harry perdit sa fourchette à terre et qui s'envola assez loin.

- Laisse amour, dit Drago en se précipitant presque sur la fourchette.

- Désolé Drago, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, une fourchette ça ne vole pas… Eh, tu crois que le bébé a décidé de me faire des blagues et qu'il peut faire autre chose que de me faire faire des fleurs ? continua Harry en picorant à droite et à gauche des dattes, Drago… Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Drago Malefoy était toujours à terre alors que la fourchette était revenue sur la terre.

- Harry James Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser ? demanda Drago en tendant une petite boîte en cristal où trônait la bague des Malefoy.

- Euh…

Le cœur du veela commença à se fendre en deux, mais en tant que Malefoy, Drago ne fit rien voir. Harry lui, était toujours estomaqué. Et maintenant, il savait pourquoi le petit serpent lui avait dit ça. Tiens, au fait, Drago se trouvait toujours à terre. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait toujours pas répondu ? Peut-être… D'un autre côté, c'était tant mieux que le veela stresse un peu. Après tout, il aurait dû lui demander plus tôt. Mais, c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas eu une ambiance aussi magique. Magique…

- Eh, c'est toi qui m'a retiré ma fourchette tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Harry.

- Hein… euh oui, répondit le veela, un genoux toujours à terre et très désorienté par la réponse de son compagnon, et euh…

- Ah oui, tu m'as posé une question ? demanda Harry en voulant jouer son sadique.

- Veux-tu… m'épouser ? demanda Drago de plus en plus hésitant.

Harry descendit de sa chaise et se plaça juste en face de Drago à la même hauteur. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Drago et répondit simplement :

- Oui, oui, je veux t'épouser, et pour tout te dire, je n'attendais que ça… surtout depuis que l'on arrêtait pas de m'appeler le futur monsieur Malefoy.

- Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir parlé de cette fourchette ? demanda le veela rassuré.

- Parce que si on ne fait pas attendre un Malefoy, et bien, on ne fait pas attendre un Potter, surtout enceint ! Et puis, pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ma fourchette.

- Surprise… et puis, un Malefoy ne se met jamais à genoux devant quelqu'un.

- Pourtant Amour, tu t'es déjà mis à genoux devant moi, et ce fut même… délicieux.

- Et par cette bague, répondit Drago en faisant glisser la bague sur l'annulaire de Harry, je te jure de recommencer autant de fois que tu le désires.

- Mmm, pas tout de suite, dit Harry en admirant la bague, mais je veux bien une chose de ta part.

- Tout ce que tu souhaites, Mr le futur Malefoy.

- Prends-moi, dit Harry.

Drago prit alors son gryffondor et d'un sort muet, débarrassa la table et porta alors Harry pour le mettre dessus.

- Ca te dirait pas de lancer un petit sort, proposa Drago, n'importe lequel fera l'affaire.

Et après un stupefix, la table se recouvrit de roses. Drago déposa alors Harry sur un tapis de rose, et entreprit de faire languir son compagnon en l'embrassant et en le déshabillant lentement et sans jamais tenir compte du désir dur de Harry dans la région inférieure de son être.

- Drago… dit d'une voix rauque le gryffondor.

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait douter de ton amour, continua Drago en mordillant le creux de sa clavicule.

- Je… si je pouvais revivre ce moment…

- Oui, dit Drago en descendant plus bas en s'attaquant à ses mamelons.

- Et bien… je… je…

- Je suis toute ouïe, répondit Drago en exacerbant les sens de son compagnon en léchant le membre de son compagnon.

- Je referai exactement la même chose, dit Harry en souriant.

- Petits démons, je vais te faire hurler dans ce cas, dit Drago en souriant de son sourire serpentard.

Et toute la nuit, dès que Harry était proche de l'orgasme, Drago ralentissait ses coups ce qui faisait hurler Harry de plaisir et ce qui le faisait parler fourchelangue plus que d'habitude.

- _Drago !_

Ce son, Drago avait appris à le reconnaître et sans le vouloir et sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, son corps alla jusqu'au bout et accéléra le rythme ce qui permis tous deux d'atteindre le Plaisir.

De l'autre côté du globe, le lendemain, Sirius Black se leva de mauvaise humeur.

- Non, mais pour qui il se prend ce Malefoy ! lança Sirius à la cantonade dans le salon du professeur Lupin.

- Sirius, calme-toi ! dit Rémus, Drago m'avait prévenu qu'ils partaient la veille pour aller quelque part.

- Et toi, tu l'as laissé faire ? ! Il est parti on ne sait où et il a emmené notre Harry enceint, alors que la guerre fait rage.

- Mon filleul a pris en compte le danger et a fait appel à une équipe d'aurors pour protéger le site, dit une voix qui venait d'arriver.

- On ne t'a pas parlé Servilus, siffla Sirius, et donc, où sont-ils ?

- Quelque part Black, répondit Sévérus qui n'aimait pas du tout le ton de son compagnon et encore moins le diminutif employé.

- Où Sévérus ? demanda Rémus qui n'avait pas pu soutiré la moindre information du veela.

- Je suis sous le sort de fidelitas Rémus, donc, je ne dirais rien.

- Ouais, c'est encore mieux que le cinquième amendement des moldus ce sort, railla Sirius qui ne le croyait.

- Que veux-tu Black ? demanda Sévérus perdant son sang froid.

- Apparemment, quelque chose que tu es incapable de me donner, bon, je vais voir ma cousine. Avec un peu de chance, elle va pouvoir me donner des renseignements, dit Sirius en sortant très vite.

- Patmol ! s'exclama Rémus, on se retrouve au Square Grimault… pour les vacances…

- Entendu, répondit Sirius qui ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son meilleur ami, à plus tard.

- Euh… Je ne serais pas là avant demain matin, reprit Rémus, une mission pour l'Ordre.

- Alors soit prudent, répondit Sirius en se précipitant vers la porte de sortie.

- Une mission… je n'ai pas été mis au courant, nota Sévérus en regardant la porte claquer.

- Parce que ça ne te concerne pas… Et s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Ca concerne ton côté loup.

- Tu as le troisième œil, bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, tu viens au Square ?

- Oui, dit Sévérus.

- Tu devrais y aller cette après-midi… pour régler le malaise entre toi et Patmol. Sirius est buté, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas, dit Rémus d'une voix impérieuse, à moins qu'il ne compte vraiment pas pour toi.

- …

- Sévérus.

- Je verrais. Dans tous les cas, à demain matin, dit Sévérus en quittant lui aussi l'appartement.

- On fait comme ça, alors, dit Rémus en se jetant dans le fauteuil le plus proche de lui.

C'était incroyable comment ses deux compagnons pouvaient se haïr tout en s'appréciant. Ils allaient lui en donner du mal. De toute façon, Rémus savait que ses vacances étaient les bienvenues et tombaient à pic pour mettre à plat tous leurs sentiments, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ces deux-là l'énerveraient à ce point ni même le fatigueraient. Enfin, la mission au moins lui donnerait un peu d'espace. Si Sévérus et Sirius pouvaient se retrouver ce soir… Sinon, tant pis pour eux, Rémus avait trouvé un plan imparable : les enfermer… après les vacances pour ne pas que les fêtes soient gâchées. Et en plus, il aurait sûrement l'aval du directeur.

L'après-midi passa très vite et Rémus se mit en route pour le lieu du rendez-vous avec d'autres loups-garous. C'était la première réunion qui avait lieu en dehors de la pleine lune depuis des années. C'était assez… déroutant. Déroutant de voir des visages humains et joyeux sur des visages de bêtes assoiffées de sang et travaillant pour le Lord Noir.

Sirius passa la nuit seul au Square, et il ne l'apprécia guère : trop de mauvais souvenirs sans personne à serrer dans les bras. Et cette Narcissa qui ignorait aussi où se trouvait son fils ! Et ce petit imbécile avait osé lui envoyer un hibou pour l'informer que tout allait bien… non, mais quel culot !

Le lendemain matin, la grande porte s'ouvrit avec la voix de la mère Black.

- Rémus, comment c'était ? Est-ce que… Ah, salut, dit Sirius en remarquant que son interlocuteur n'était pas Rémus.

- Ca fait plaisir à voir dès le matin, dit Sévérus qui avait réfléchi toute la nuit à la situation.

- Bonjour ! … C'est mieux ?

- Tu viens de te réveiller.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais je viens juste de descendre, oui.

- Je suppose que Rémus n'est toujours pas revenu, continua Sévérus à lancer des banalités.

- Un petit déjeuner ? proposa Sirius tout en hochant la tête.

- Il se fait tard, prenons un brunch, dit Sévérus.

- Nous déjeunons, mais rien n'est réglé.

- Exact.

- Mais pas ce matin, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, dit Sirius en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

- Oui, déjà lorsque tu l'es, je gagne, alors là… se moqua gentiment Sévérus.

- Œufs, bacon ?

- Ca me va.

Le reste du brunch continua dans le silence. Et quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes prenaient le thé.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Seize heure dix, répondit Sévérus en cachant son anxiété.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas normal, dit Sirius qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus du retard de Rémus, je vais voir Dumbledore, tu…

- Je restes ici, au cas où… Sirius, dit Sévérus en empoignant le bras de son compagnon, Rémus est comme tous les gryffondors, toujours en retard, alors inutile de s'inquiéter.

- Je fais vite, répondit Sirius qui appréciait cette marque de « consolation ».

Dans le bureau directeur.

- Rémus n'est pas rentré, dit une fois de plus le directeur.

- Oui, où est-il ? Où l'avez-vous envoyé ? demanda Sirius qui s'impatientait de plus en plus.

- Une mission pour rallier des loups-garous.

- Il n'y avait pas de pleine lune la nuit dernière.

- Non. C'était une bonne occasion. Peut-être que le professeur Lupin a retrouvé un vieil ami et qu'il discute avec lui.

- Oui, bien sûr, Lunard a des tonnes d'amis poilus ! railla Sirius, on doit lui envoyer de l'aide, il est peut-être blessé… ou pire…

- Le lieu n'était connu que de lui et de l'auror Fol'œil, dit Albus, je…

Mais le directeur ne put terminer sa phrase : le gryffondor était déjà parti pour le ministère.

- Alors ? demanda Sévérus en se levant d'un bond du fauteuil plus qu'inquiet.

- Fol'œil ne l'a pas retrouvé, apparemment la réunion s'est terminée il y a longtemps, dit Sirius en tapant sur un mur pour se défouler.

- Et…

- Et il enquête… Inutile de me regarde comme ça, j'ai été… expulsé… murmura Sirius en baissant la tête.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sévérus qui avait besoin de se détendre en entendant la voix de son deuxième compagnon.

- J'ai… tabassé un loup-garou pour avoir plus de renseignements.

- Il a eu mal ?

- Oh oui !

- Tant mieux… On peut faire quelque chose ?

Sirius répondit simplement en tournant la tête de gauche à droite et ce dernier s'installa dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui où était installé Sévérus Rogue, sirotant toujours un thé.

Vers vingt-deux heures, un bruit parvint à l'extérieur du manoir. Les deux hommes coururent vers la source du bruit : dans le jardin. Ils découvrirent une forme allongée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les vêtements en lambeaux, avec du sang partout.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Sirius en restant figé près du corps de Rémus.

- Ne reste pas là et appelle St Mangouste, il n'est pas en état pour voyager, ordonna Sévérus qui constatait les dégâts.

La voix impérieuse et inquiète de Sévérus réveilla Sirius qui transplana directement à l'hôpital des sorciers. Lorsque les médecins arrivèrent, ils affichèrent une mine très proche du fatalisme. Sévérus et Sirius furent obligés de reculer et après une heure de massage, de prises de potions, ils transplanèrent Rémus Lupin dans l'aile des grands blessés.

- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Patmol.

- Passer à St Mangouste dans deux jours, nous en saurons plus, répondit un médicomage, d'ici là, vous ne pouvez rien faire.

- C'est un loup-garou, dit Sévérus qui pensait que c'était peut-être une information capitale.

- Et c'est peut-être ça qui va justement le sauver, répondit le docteur.

- Et vous pouvez lui donner n'importe quelle potion, il n'est allergique à rien.

- Merci. Et allez vous reposer messieurs. A dans deux jours, dit le médicomage en transplanant.

- Par Merlin, c'est un cauchemar, souffla Sirius en s'étalant dans l'herbe encore rouge du sang perdu par Lunard.

- Allons dormir, proposa Sévérus.

- Ensemble ?

- Ensemble, affirma Sévérus qui avait lui aussi besoin de soutien.


	35. Une fête de Noël particulière

Onarluca : tu crois que ça les rapprochera ? Enfin, à toi de voir dans ce chapitre...

Sinien : merci beaucoup !

Touraz : hé, le petit Harry a bien un côté serpentard... et puis, sinon Drago prendrait la grosse tête.

Saisei : il était temps de faire de Harry un honnête homme !

Minikyra : merci beaucoup et pour la réconciliation, elle va peut-être se faire... mais difficilement... ce sont des têtes de mules.

Aurelie Malfoy : merci !

Hermoni : ne t'inquiètes pas, je finis toujours et je ne commence une autre que si la première est finie. Mais t'es sûr qu'il n'y a aucune histoire de finie ? Mais, c'est vrai que la grande histoire que j'adore magnetic attraction ne l'est pas et celle de kelokelo, pas encore, mais je suis sûre que elle aussi va la finir !

Zaika : oui, là, Rémus en prend un coup !

Lise261 : je te laisse le découvrir en lisant ce chapitre.

Stormtrooper2 : pour Narcissa, on ne l'a voit pas beaucoup s'apesantir sur le mariage mais on la verra beaucoup plus le jour j, et Sirius, il a aussi autre chose à rêgler...

Makie : la réponse dans ce chapitre.

Briottet : oui, enfin Rémus n'est pas fan non plus de couconage et puis Sévérus et le câlin... Enfin, là on fête Noël !

Konomu-imouto : je l'aurais peut-être dit plus délicatement mais l'esprit est là !

Gwladys Evans : oh non ! Je suis pas quand même si cruelle ! Je te laisse lire la suite !

Lunenoire : c'est vrai que tu n'as peut-être pas tort, mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas d'idées mortelles... pour l'instant...

Sahada : bon, alors j'espère que celui-ci te plaira plus...

Vif d'or : merci encore pour cette nouvelle review !

Car (as) : et bien voilà quelque chose qui est plus que clair !

Ratoune : merci beaucoup et pour les fautes, j'essaye... bon, à mon avis, tu n'es pas encore arrivée ici donc à bientôt !

Crazymai : merci beaucoup !

Lili62100 : et bien la voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et la suite arrivera certainement dans une dizaine de jours car la semaine prochaine, je commence les oraux qui durent une semaine !

**35 – Une fête de Noël particulière**

Deux jours. Deux jours à tambouriner à des portes qui s'ouvrent pour ne pas obtenir la moindre nouvelle. Mr Lupin était dans les mains de grands médicomages. Mais ça, ça n'aidait en rien ! De plus, le directeur avait demandé au professeur de potion de rappeler Harry. Après tout, il avait le droit de savoir. Après tout, Dumbledore restait Dumbledore et lui aussi voulait gardé un œil rivé sur le Survivant. De plus, son meilleur homme aux armes blanches venait d'être hors jeu : il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un pour instruire le futur Mr Malefoy.

- Sirius ! s'exclama un Survivant visiblement inquiet et qui s'élançait vers son parrain attendant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Harry !

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, Dumbledore nous a fait revenir en précisant simplement que Rémus avait été touché ?

- Sûrement un petit truc de rien du tout, grommela le veela qui suivait derrière, visiblement peu heureux de se retrouver ici à la place d'être sur une plage en Australie.

- Rémus a été à une réunion, et on l'a retrouvé dans le jardin une journée plus tard, répondit Sirius qui n'avait que faire du serpentard, depuis, ces bâtards ne veulent rien nous dire ! ajouta-t-il en pointant son doigt vers des médicomages.

- Alors, c'est grave. Mais, tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas…

- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour être au courant Mr Potter, précisa Sévérus qui revenait avec un bon whisky pur feu à la main.

- Tu aurais pu en prendre deux.

- Tu aurais pu venir avec moi, rétorqua le maître de potion.

- Ca c'est pas arrangé entre les deux, murmura Drago à Harry.

- Bien, je vais aller les voir, dit Harry assez fort pour faire arrêter une dispute entre les deux adultes.

- Non, laisse j'y vais, ajouta Drago qui ne voulait pas que Harry soit en colère contre des personnes ce qui pourrait causer des problèmes au bébé.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe put voir arriver un Malefoy très en colère et rouge de honte.

- Ce ne sont que des bâtards ! … Et où comptes-tu aller ? demanda Drago.

- Les voir ! rétorqua Harry, normalement, on aurait dû déjà avoir des nouvelles, donc, de un ça veut dire que ce n'est pas bon pour Lunard, et de deux, que… que…

- Que quoi ? ! s'exclama Sévérus impatient.

- Ne crie pas sur lui !

- Taisez-vous pour l'amour de Merlin, j'y crois pas, votre compagnon est presque mort et vous en êtes encore à vous engueuler. Mais pourquoi on est rentré ?

- Drago ! réprimanda Harry, de toute façon, je vais aller les voir.

- Parce que vous comptez faire mieux que nous ? railla Sévérus.

- Oh, mais c'est évidemment ! Auriez-vous oublié que vous avez l'honneur, que dis-je, le plaisir de parler à celui-qui-a-survécu, le champion du tournoi des trois sorciers, etc, et etc… Sur ce, je vous laisse dans votre piètre gloire, ajouta Harry en partant fièrement vers le champ de bataille.

- Sale gosse… Ce gamin est vraiment… insupportable, lâcha Sévérus en voyant arriver les médicomages.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez nous dire l'état de Mr Lupin, ajouta Harry en se retrouvant aux côtés de son futur mari.

- Oui, monsieur Potter. Donc, Mr Lupin est arrivé en piteux état et… et nous avons tout… absolument tout fait pour… lui, dit de plus en plus hésitant le médicomage responsable.

Au cours du discours, le médicomage put voir la colère envahir les traits des deux amants et cela était assez terrifiant. Pourtant, il avait essayait d'être très positif.

- Et donc, il pourra sortir demain pour Noël, ajouta le médicomage.

- Mais, c'est merveilleux !

- Tu n'as rien écouté ma parole ! s'exclama Sévérus, il n'en est pas sorti indemne pour autant !

- Rémus est fort, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il lui faut du repos, et bien, il en aura. Il lui faut des soins, il les aura.

- Je dois vous dire que les potions utilisées pour le remettre d'aplomb sont assez chères et…

- Comme je le disais, s'il lui faut des soins, il les aura, qu'importe le prix, continua Sirius, bien, est-ce qu'on pourrait le voir ?

- Entendu, se pressa de répondre le médicomage afin de ne plus se retrouver devant les deux hommes.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe se retrouva en face d'un Lunard assez en forme, toussant un peu mais assez en forme pour engueuler Sirius et Sévérus qui se chamaillaient encore.

- Dis, est-ce que je pourrais parler avec toi ? Juste toi ? demanda Harry après un petit moment de silence.

- Bien sûr Harry Potter… ou plutôt Harry Potter Malefoy, ajouta Rémus en souriant.

- Que… Quoi ? Mais…

La fin de la phrase ne fut jamais entendu par Rémus et Harry car Sévérus et Drago avaient emporté Sirius à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'important ? demanda Rémus en se tenant encore une fois la poitrine.

- Ils ne savent pas ce que tu as totalement, dit Harry triste pour lui.

- Ce que j'ai ? dit Rémus en feignant l'ignorance.

- Oui… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'avoir un cœur très faible, une respiration qui peut s'arrêter très rapidement et un léger handicap de la jambe droite n'est pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'y crois pas, ils t'ont tout dit ? … Vive le secret médical, tu es vraiment comme…

- … mon père, oui, je sais, coupa Harry en souriant.

- Non, tu es comme ta mère sur ce coup-là, répondit Rémus en toussant à nouveau, ton père est comme Sirius, il croît trop facilement aux bonnes nouvelles.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Je me suis fait prendre. Je croyais qu'une personne était digne de confiance… C'est ça d'être trop gryffondor, comme dirait Sévérus ! Heureusement pour moi, cette personne avait tout de même une conscience pas si mauvaise que ça et m'a sorti de ma prison, répondit Rémus en souriant, sourire qui n'atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux.

- Sinon, bonne nouvelle, tu passeras les fêtes au Squarre ! ajouta Harry pour remonter le moral.

- Heureusement ! J'en ai marre de ces murs blancs !

- Bienvenue dans le club, sauf que moi, je dois y retourner dans une semaine ! dit Harry en rassemblant les affaires de son « troisième père ».

- Et comment a-t-il fait sa demande ?

- Oh, c'était vraiment parfait, je dirais, répondit Harry en repensant aux quelques jours de paix avec son veela.

Et pendant que Harry aidait Rémus à s'habiller, Sirius menaçait Drago qu'il souffrirait énormément s'il faisait du mal à son filleul, ce qui faisait rire Sévérus qui pensait, que les recommandations étaient un peu tard vu que Drago avait déjà mis enceint son précieux filleul. Néanmoins, Sirius ne démordait pas. Après un voyage éreintant et fascinant dans le monde des moldus pour les deux serpentards, Rémus put enfin s'asseoir sur un bon fauteuil. Heureusement pour lui, Noël ne se fêterait pas ailleurs qu'ici car les transports moldus, ça pouvait aller une fois, mais pas plus… Pourquoi était-ci dangereux de prendre un porteloin ou une cheminée… Il n'était pas si fragile que ça… Enfin, presque…

- Bien, tu es bien installé, Lunard ? demanda Sirius, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu…

- Du repos, il a besoin de repos, ajouta Sévérus agacé, alors assieds-toi et prends un bouquin, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

- A vrai dire, j'aimerais que vous sortiez tous les deux, et que vous discutiez puis que vous reveniez en silence et heureux d'être ensembles… en gardant tout de même une petite place pour moi et que nous prenions le thé, dit Rémus en les fixant tous les deux, et bien sûr, inutile de discuter avec moi. Après tout, il me semble me souvenir que vous feriez tout pour m'être agréable… A tout à l'heure ! ajouta Rémus en les voyant s'orienter en dehors du salon.

- Et nous, on est les bienvenus ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Et même plus que les bienvenus, je n'ai pas envie de dormir et je n'ai pas envie de faire la conversation avec Mme Black, dit Rémus en souriant, et si tu me racontais ton petit voyage… car tu sais que Drago n'a rien voulu nous dire.

- Et je vais recommencer, rétorqua Drago en installant Harry à ses côtés, d'une part car nous sommes totalement libres, et d'autre part, le chien ni ma mère ne nous auriez laisser tout seul !

Un peu plus loin, Sévérus et Sirius s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un verre, mais l'ambiance restait silencieuse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'excuser et encore moins dévoiler ses sentiments. D'autant plus que le fils des Blacks l'avait déjà fait durant leur relation, et sans aucune réponse de la part de son amant. Il était donc légitime d'attendre qu'un Snape parle le premier. Légitime certes, mais en ce moment, c'était plutôt utopique.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était toujours tendue entre les deux hommes mais Rémus n'avait guère de loisir à s'en apercevoir. En effet, les deux comparses s'étaient entendus pour jouer les bons amis en présence de tierce personne et on était le 24 Décembre : il fallait décorer le manoir.

- Un peu plus haut… mais non, t'es pas centré ! … Plus à gauche… Non, mets plutôt l'étoile ! Allez, dépêches-toi ! Tes parents vont arriver et le sapin n'est même pas encore fini ! s'exclama encore une fois Harry.

- A qui la faute, maugréa Drago Malefoy, transformé en décorateur par son tendre et cher qui ne pouvait pas monter en hauteur, ni même faire de la magie à cause de son état.

- Pardon ? Tu devrais parler plus fort ! ajouta Harry qui se doutait de la pensée de son veela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le veela descendit de son escabeau : eh oui, Noël est une belle fête, alors il ne faut rien casser et donc pas de wingardium leviosa… surtout lorsqu'un maraudeur était dans le coin et faisait tout pour déconcentrer tout le monde.

- Alors ? demanda Drago, anxieux du verdict.

- Oui… c'est pas mal… quoique, je crois que les guirlandes jaunes auraient été très jolies…

- Harry, tout à l'heure tu as détesté, fit remarqué Rémus pour venir au secours de Mr Malefoy, qui avait refait trois voire quatre fois le sapin de Noël.

- C'est pas faux… mais…

- De toute façon, ça devra faire l'affaire, comme tu me l'as fait remarqué, mes parents ne vont pas tarder, ajouta le veela épuisé.

- Bien, et maintenant, installons les cadeaux sous le sapin ! dit joyeusement le Survivant heureux de participer à une vraie fête de Noël.

- Tu veux que je viennes t'aider ? proposa innocemment Drago.

- Oh non, mon petit serpent, murmura Harry en embrassant la joue du serpentard, il n'est pas question que tu voies ma cachette.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je t'accompagnes, Drago reste ici : tu as encore d'autres décorations à accrocher, ajouta Rémus qui respirait encore un peu mal.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Harry intrigué en suivant Rémus dans la salle de l'arbre généalogique.

- Je t'en prie, ne commence pas toi aussi, répondit Rémus en tendant une petite boîte vers son « filleul », c'est mon cadeau pour toi, je pense que tu voudras l'avoir pour ce soir.

- Merci, dit Harry en prenant délicatement la boîte dans sa main, … Rémus, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une bague.

- Oui, mais encore ? demanda Harry qui commençait à perdre patience de plus en plus vite.

- C'est celle de la famille Potter, répondit Rémus, tes parents me les ont légué pour que je puisse te les donner lorsque tu seras en âge. Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû te la donner car James ne voulait pas que tu épouses une débile, une croqueuse de diamants, ou bien une serpentarde. Mais bon, on va dire que je ne tiens compte que des recommandations de ta mère.

- Qui est ?

- Tu as le droit de donner cette bague, mais uniquement à la personne que tu aimes sincèrement, et je crois que c'est le cas avec Drago, non ?

- Bien sûr. Merci. Je ne savais pas que les Potter avait une bague familiale.

- La bague que t'a donné Drago porte aussi les armoiries des Malefoy.

- En tout cas, des épées croisées c'est beaucoup mieux que des serpents entremêlés, nota Harry en souriant.

- Oui, c'est…

Mais Rémus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une fulgurante douleur au cœur le prit et le plia en deux.

- Rémus, assieds-toi ! ordonna Harry en l'aidant.

- Lunard ! On t'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas bouger de ton fauteuil ! s'exclama Sirius qui avait accouru après avoir entendu Harry crier.

- C'est rien, c'est déjà mieux, mentit Rémus.

- Je vais te préparer une autre potion, ajouta Sévérus, une plus puissante, je suis sur le point de la mettre au point justement. Je vais aller voir où elle en est…

- Non, dit Rémus en se relevant péniblement, ce soir, on reste tous ensembles. La potion attendra demain. Enfin, si tu veux toujo…

- … Evidemment ! tiqua Sévérus, bon, allons dans le salon. Sirius ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius toujours inquiet pour son ami.

- Je crois que des invités attendent dehors.

Et Sirius Black se précipita dans le couloir pour éviter que sa cousine n'est la moindre reproche à lui faire, suivi de Drago.

- Rémus, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, ce n'est que l'histoire de une ou deux heures, insista Sévérus.

- J'ai dit non, rétorqua Rémus.

- Les potions que tu prends sont déjà puissantes et ce n'est toujours pas la grande forme, tu nous cache des choses ? demanda Sévérus en toisant son amant de toute sa hauteur.

- Ah, je crois qu'il est temps de dire bonjour à Narcissa et Lucius, dit Harry en venant au secours du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Bien sûr…

Dans le couloir, Narcissa critiquait déjà le retard de Sirius sous le regard amusé de Lucius qui commençait déjà à se diriger vers le salon pour déposer les cadeaux qui venaient tout juste de retrouver leur taille normale.

- Harry ! Mon petit, comment vas-tu ? Et ses vacances ? demanda Narcissa qui passa devant son cousin pour se jeter sur le gryffondor.

- Maman, menaça le jeune veela.

- Oh bonjour à toi aussi Drago ! dit Narcissa en continuant à serrer dans ses bras Harry.

Drago respira trois fois et poussa délicatement et fortement sa mère qui le suivit par la suite dans le salon.

- Au fait, Lucius, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, dit Sirius qui avait peut-être manqué Narcissa mais qui n'avait pas l'intention de perdre le second candidat.

- Oui, dit Lucius en se méfiant un peu.

- Mère, je vous présente un invité de marque, s'exclama Sirius heureux d'enlever le cache du tableau de Mme Black, un Malefoy en personne, et maintenant petit serpentard, si tu veux manger ce soir, tu devrais faire en sorte que ma tendre cousine la voit, murmura Sirius à l'oreille du serpentard.

- Mme Black, dit Lucius heureux de voir quelqu'un partageant son goût pour les belles choses et la magie noire.

- Mr Malefoy, cela faisait longtemps, pourtant, votre compagnie a toujours été agréable, surtout du temps de mon vivant. Votre père, d'ailleurs je lui en parlais l'autre jour dans un autre tableau, savait toujours parler de choses intéressantes. Comment se porte le sang aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien, dit Lucius qui avait l'intention de parler quelques minutes avec la propriétaire ce qui lui éviterait d'entendre les chamailleries entre deux personnes, l'héritier des Malefoy est en route.

- Ah oui, vous voulez parler de celui que porte l'hériter des Potter.

- En effet, Madame, mon fils aurait pu choisir pire.

- Absolument d'accord avec vous. Et puis, il doit être assez puissant.

- Oui.

- Néanmoins, êtes-vous sûr que ce sera un garçon ? demanda la Mme Black du tableau.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait autrement.

- Bien entendu. Et votre histoire de mangemort, ça en est où ?

Et pendant que la conversation se faisait de plus en plus intime, Harry essayait de s'empêcher de tuer Narcissa qui avait réussi à tenir éloigné Drago (en remarquant que son compagnon devait mourir de faim et donc il fallait qu'il aille voir ce que faisait les elfes) et Sirius (en lui faisant remarquer que Rémus était malade).

Le repas commença dans une bonne humeur et Narcissa appela une fois son mari. Au moment du plat principal, cette dernière alla voir, sous l'insistance de Sirius, son mari dans le couloir. Elle le retrouva au bord de l'asphyxie. L'allégresse du début avait fait place à la colère puis à la déprime.

- Ah, Narcissa, tu as vu ta tante, elle est trèèèèès en forme, bon je vous laisse discuter entre femmes, dit aussitôt Lucius en sortant.

- Mais…

- Narcissa, ma petite, comment vas-tu ? demanda Mme Black qui avait toujours apprécié sa nièce.

- Bien, répondit Narcissa en essayant de garder le sourire mais en pensant que son mari n'agissait vraiment pas comme un veela en ce moment même.

- Lucius, que faisais-tu ? demanda Sévérus alors que le veela adulte commençait à manger du dessert.

- Je discutais, très agréable d'ailleurs. Je vous remercie Black, mentit Lucius avec toute sa grâce.

- Mais de rien, j'espère que ma cousine en profite bien elle aussi. Vous savez ma mère s'ennuie très souvent, ajouta Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Quand on voit qui elle abrite, on ne peut pas l'en blâmer, répondit Lucius sans faire attention.

- Et si nous ouvrions les cadeaux, proposa Rémus qui se sentait fatigué et qui ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate.

Dix minutes plus tard, Narcissa revint dans le salon et découvrit que la moitié des cadeaux avait déjà été ouverts, mais bon, ses cadeaux n'avaient pas été touchés et c'était le principal. Elle put donc donner à Drago et à Harry une panoplie de vêtements de bébé, bleus mais aussi roses ce que trouvaient les hommes assez inutiles, sauf Harry qui rêvait aussi d'avoir une fille. La bague que portait maintenant Drago avait fait son petit effet et tout le monde put féliciter le couple comme il se le devait : autour d'une coupe de champagne sauf pour Harry qui se contenta d'un jus de citrouille.

Mais pourquoi est-ce à toi qu'elle l'a donnée ? demanda pour la énième fois Sirius.

Parce que...

Parce que quoi ? ajouta Sirius impatient.

Parce que tu l'aurais perdu, voilà pourquoi ! répondit Rémus exaspéré.

N'importe quoi ! bouda Sirius.

...

Bon, on passe à la suite, détourna Sirius en accordant peut-être le point à l'autre maraudeur.

Enfin, Narcissa put assister à un tournant de la vie des trois compères. En effet, Sévérus avait offert deux bracelets identiques à chacun de ses amants.

- Oui, il se foule pas, murmura Sirius à Harry en enfilant tout de même le bracelet qui se réchauffa au contact de la peau.

- Ce ne sont pas des pacotilles, dit Sévérus un peu embarrassé, ce sont les bracelets familiaux de la famille Snape.

La bouche de Sirius forma silencieusement un Ô et remercia Sévérus d'un baiser et d'un sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas fait depuis un certain temps. Rémus le remercia aussi et c'est à ce moment-ci que Lucius se racla délicatement la gorge.

- Il me semble que tu oublies de leur dire quelque chose mon ami.

- Je…

- … Allez parrain, t'as fait le plus dur, ajouta Drago pour le plaisir de le voir fulminer.

- Bien. Ces bracelets vous offrent aussi un accès illimité aux propriétés des Rogue.

- Une sorte de clé, remarqua Rémus touché par le cadeau.

- Est-ce que… on pourrait rester seul ? demanda Sirius sans sa légère assurance.

- Oui, de toute façon, il y a certains cadeaux qui ne s'offrent que dans l'intimité, dit Narcissa qui savait que c'était un moment important pour les trois hommes, nous allons rentrer.

- Et Joyeux Noël ! ajouta Harry en embrassant sa famille d'adoption, j'espère que ça ira, murmura-t-il une fois dehors.

- Oui, faut espérer que ton parrain ne fiche pas tout par terre, ajouta Drago inquiet pour le sien.

- Bien sûr ! Il n'est pas sans cœur tout de même ! s'exclama Harry.

- Bon, et si on allait dans notre chambre, que je te montre un avant-goût de notre nuit de noce, susurra Drago en titillant les oreilles de son compagnon qui ne se fit pas plus prier pour monter directement dans la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, le silence avait pris place dans le salon. Et Rémus s'amusait beaucoup à observer ses deux compagnons gênés l'un envers l'autre et ne sachant pas quoi dire, ce qui était assez inhabituel.

- Est-ce que je dois rester ? demanda Rémus.

- Bien sûr ! On fête Noël ensemble ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Alors, faîtes vite, parce que…

Sirius s'approcha directement d'un Rémus faignant la fatigue pour accélérer les choses, ce qui effectivement se passa.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Sirius en fuyant le regard de Sévérus, mais je… Merde, alors, avec toi, je ne suis jamais sûr de rien ! s'exclama Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux, surtout depuis que nous sommes ensembles. Avant c'était si simple, on se détestait, mais maintenant…

- Je ne tiens pas à te dire ces mots, dit Sévérus en s'affolant dans un fauteuil en face des deux maraudeurs.

- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Rémus.

- Je ne l'ai dit qu'à une seule personne et elle est morte. Alors, tant que nous sommes en guerre…

- Tu as vu Lunard… Les serpentards sont vraiment étonnants. Qui aurait cru qu'ils soient si… mélodramatiques, dit Sirius en souriant d'un sourire chaleureux, bien, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sévérus cherchant l'arnaque dans ce revirement de situation.

- Bien sûr, après tout, c'est pour nous protéger… Et puis, je tiens à vivre… Et puis, c'est tellement…

- … mignon, continua Rémus.

- Oui, Lunard, Sévérus est trop… mignon, ajouta Sirius rien que pour voir la tête dégoûtée de son amant.

- N'en fais pas trop, répondit Sévérus en se renfrognant.

- Trop… mignon, continua Sirius en se levant de son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de celui de Sévérus.

- Black…

- Mignon… mignon.

- …

- Mignon, et si tu veux me faire taire, n'hésite pas, ajouta encore une fois Sirius maintenant en face du serpentard.

Et Sévérus le fit taire d'une baiser brutal, bestial presque vital.

- Joyeux Noël, murmura Sirius.

- Toi aussi Black, répondit Sévérus en esquissant un sourire.

- Et si nous allions nous aussi fêter ça, proposa Sirius de nouveau lui-même.

Cette nuit-là, il ne fut que deux à fêter ça, Rémus s'étant endormi pendant la réconciliation des deux hommes, et au vu de l'état de santé fragile du maraudeur, les deux autres avaient préféré le laisser se ressourcer.


	36. Docteur Home

Touraz : je te laisse lire la suite...

Stormtrooper2 : et bien, pour savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ou les deux, c'est en bas du chapitre !

Lise261 : oui, c'est comme ça que j'imagine les serpentards, après tout, ils sont aussi humains !

Cricket32 : en fait, c'était pas des exams mais un concours, et malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas réussi, mais je retente l'année prochaine ! Rien ne me décourage et pour revenir à HP, c'est dans le chapitre !

Gwladys Evans : motus et bouche cousue...

Briottet : et cette suite est très longue je trouve...

Zelnazoo : merci, là on passe à des choses plus sérieuses.

Lunenoire : oui, j'ai l'impression d'être très lente !

Makie : je te laisse le soin de l'imaginer...

Saisei : en fait, je savais pas trop quoi lui offrir, après tout, il a presque tout ce qui lui faut !

Minikyra : merci beaucoup en espérant que la découverte du sexe du bébé te plaise aussi !

Sahada : mais oui exactement ! Non, mais sinon il y en a plusieurs, puisqu'il en faut aussi pour les enfants... c'est pour ça qu'il en a au moins deux !

Onarluca : peut-être que le nom du chapitre va te donner une idée pour Rémus et son état...

Vif d'or : vais-je être une méchante auteur ?? Et bien, pas dans ce chapitre !

Aurelie Malfoy : merci beaucoup !

Konomu-imouto : je pense qu'on peut qualifier ce chapitre de mignon aussi... enfin, ça dépend des moments.

Wyny : oui, je sais pour Blaise, mais je ne changerai pas sinon je vais en avoir pour six mois et puis ça sonne bien Zambini. Et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Phenixmiyavi : j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux pour Lunard... oups...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. Je pense mettre un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais après ce sera pour la rentrée car je pars en vacances ! Et bonnes vacances à tout le monde !

**36 – Docteur Home**

Les fêtes de Noël à peine terminées que le nouvel an pointait déjà le bout de son nez au manoir Malefoy. Le Manoir était d'ailleurs en pleine effervescence. Les elfes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tant la maîtresse de maison était encore plus stressée que d'habitude. D'autant plus qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de comparer au soir de Noël passé chez son cousin. Narcissa avait même engagé Harry pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait et toute la matinée, il l'avait aidée... non, sans mal car en ce moment, il était fatigué. Depuis qu'il avait dit oui à Drago et que Drago prenait conscience que bientôt il ne pourrait plus faire l'amour à son compagnon à cause de la grossesse, il essayait de rattraper le temps perdu dans le futur. Et encore une fois, alors que le Manoir revêtait des couleurs dorées et turquoise, Mme Malefoy posait la question du jour :

- Alors Harry, que penses-tu de la décoration ? demanda encore une fois Narcissa Malefoy le 31 décembre au matin.

- Elles sont très bien, Narcissa, répondit Harry qui était encore fatigué par sa nuit avec son veela.

Pendant ce temps là, deux personnes profitaient du fait de la présence de Harry avec Narcissa Malefoy. Dans le bureau de Mr Malefoy, Drago et Lucius discutaient ensembles ou plutôt se cachaient.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller sauver Harry, non ? demanda Lucius à son fils.

- …

- Drago ?

- Tu sais s'il doit combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, combattre mère devrait être un excellent entraînement.

- Décidément, depuis que Black est de nouveau rentré dans sa vie, ta mère est encore plus folle. Franchement, tu aurais dû penser à ça lorsque tu as décoré à Noël !

- Ah oui, et me faire tuer par Harry ? Non, merci, répondit Drago, et puis, c'est à toi de t'en occuper, c'est Ta compagne.

- Oui, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne ferai rien, ça lui fait tellemennnnnnnnnnt plaisir, ajouta Lucius en soupirant, soupir que comprenait très bien l'autre veela.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi maman veut toujours faire mieux que son cousin, ajouta Drago.

- Et toi, pourquoi veux-tu mieux faire que ce stupide fils Weasley ? interrogea Lucius en ricanant.

- Oui, mais dans le cas de mère, cela tourne au ridicule, répondit le fils Malefoy, de toute façon, dans une semaine, on sera à Poudlard, et enfin seuls. Plus de stupide décoration, plus de mariage, plus de liste…

- Je ne dirais pas ça fiston, ajouta Lucius, à mon avis, Harry a déjà montré des signes. Il a voulu invité cette mademoiselle Granger, ainsi que l'auror Fol'œil.

- Et que penses le Lord ? demanda Drago intrigué.

- Tout va bien pour lui. En ce moment, il est ravi : je n'ai reçu qu'un doloris, répondit honnêtement le mangemort, ses attaques font mouche et le cas de Harry le ravit. Drago, il faut absolument trouver un moyen pour que Harry retrouve ses pouvoirs.

- Je sais, mais on ne trouve rien. En attendant, il s'entraîne à l'arme blanche… enfin, s'entraînait…, répondit le veela en cachant son inquiétude et sa frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Et Sévérus sera moins présent à la rentrée pour vous deux, continua Lucius sérieusement, l'état de Mr Lupin l'inquiète, sa santé n'est toujours pas là…

- Ca je le sais bien, dès qu'Harry ouvre un parchemin venant du Square Grimault, il pâlit avant de l'ouvrir. Je ne crois pas que ce soit bien pour son état, et j'ai déjà envoyé des beuglantes, mais rien à faire.

- De toute façon, cela aurait encore plus inquiété ton compagnon de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Il est trop gryffondor… mais après tout, ça a des bons côtés, se rattrapa Mr Malefoy, il est sincère avec toi et ne joues pas au Serpentard… pas trop en tout cas.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller au secours de Harry, dit Drago en trouvant du courage en lui, et puis pour le cas de Rémus Lupin, peut-être que demain, nous pourrions trouver un bon médicomage.

- Je vais m'en assurer, proposa Lucius en restant lui, bien caché dans son bureau.

De retour dans le salon et une fois les décorations achevées, Narcissa put parler du deuxième gros sujet du moment : le mariage.

- Bon, et maintenant la date ? demanda Narcissa, tu sais, il faut s'y prendre à l'avance, déjà une bonne chose, le manoir Malefoy fera un très bon lieu de réception, nous avons un beau jardin, au contraire de celui de Sirius, argumenta Narcissa, mais il reste encore à prévoir le prêtre, et puis, puisque nous sommes d'accord sur la liste des invités, il faut maintenant leur donner une date, alors ?

- Euh… et bien… c'est-à-dire que…

- Que Harry et moi n'en avons pas encore parlé, mère, intervint Drago, et nous allons de ce pas le faire, ajouta-t-il en emportant Harry vers sa chambre, nous reviendrons dès que nous aurons une réponse, à tout à l'heure ! ajouta-t-il par politesse tout en se précipitant avec un grand sourire vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago referma la porte de sa chambre tandis que Harry lâchait un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu as une idée ? demanda Drago.

- Non, et toi ?

- Pas la moindre… on en parle une autre fois ? proposa le veela.

- C'est la meilleure idée que l'on ne m'ait pas proposé depuis des heures ! s'exclama Harry heureux, euh…

- Je vais te chercher un petit encas, ajouta de suite Drago en s'éclipsant pour aller en cuisine puisqu'ils avaient interdit à Colxi de venir dans leur chambre et qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre son père et sa mère… au moins le temps que Harry porte l'enfant.

En revenant, il trouva Harry dos à la porte, regardant le jardin assez calme en cette fin de matinée. Drago déposa ses précieux gâteaux sur la table basse et alla enlacer son compagnon.

- A quoi penses-tu mon petit lion ? murmura Drago en mordillant l'oreille de Harry.

- Au mariage.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas la peine de te prendre la tête avec ça aujourd'hui, je trouve que tu as une petite mine en plus.

- A qui la faute ? railla Harry en se retournant vers Drago pour quémander un baiser.

- A toi, bien sûr… tu n'as pas qu'à être si beau, répondit Drago en faisant encore rougir le gryffondor.

- Drago…

- Oui ?

- Arrêtes.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? ajouta Drago en faisant encore glisser ses mains sur le ventre musclé de son compagnon.

- Oui, et je veux parler du mariage, ajouta Harry.

- Je t'écoute, dit Drago en voyant le regard sérieux de Harry.

- Je… on… on ne peut pas décider d'une date, se lança Harry.

- C'est pas facile, mais enfin, il y a 365 jours dans une année, il y en aura bien un qui nous conviendra… ainsi qu'à ma mère et à ton parrain, ajouta Drago.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème, continua Harry en sortant de l'étreinte du veela, … il n'est pas question de se marier avant la fin de la guerre.

- Quoi ? ne put que dire Drago abasourdi, comment en es-tu arrivé à ça ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se marie avant la fin de la guerre, ça me paraît normal, non ?

- Peut-être à toi, mais pour moi, ça n'a aucun sens, je ne vois pas pourquoi la guerre fait aussi irruption dans notre mariage ! commença à s'emporter le jeune Malefoy.

- Je… je…

- Mais vas-y, essaie de me convaincre, ajouta Drago en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Je ne veux pas que tu épouses un mort, répondit Harry en prenant un air de défi, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, j'y ai bien réfléchi.

- Mais t'es pas croyable ! lança le veela, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserai pas mourir… en tout cas pas tout seul. Alors, le fait que je puisses devenir veuf devient impossible et donc, ton argument ne vaut rien.

- Peu importe, soupira Harry en sachant qu'il ne fera pas changer le serpentard buté, ce ne sera pas avant la fin de la guerre, et je ne veux plus en parler.

Drago regarda encore une fois son compagnon et décida de sortir pour ne pas crier un peu plus sur son compagnon qui pensait trop à la mort à son goût. Dans le couloir, il détruisit un vase, mit par terre un tableau représentant un aïeul et lança un regard noir à Colxi qui venait pour tout réparer. Enfin, une fois calme, il rejoignit Harry, un Harry qui faisait une petite sieste.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda fébrilement Harry alors que Drago se plaçait à côté de lui sur le lit.

- On va dire ça… en tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que j'entends tes idées sur ta soit disant mort ou même la mienne, c'est clair ?

- J'ai compris, dit Harry en souriant, et sinon, en ce moment, je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèès fatigué, tu sais, c'est dur pour moi… de porter ton enfant…

- Que désires-tu ? demanda Drago en sentant qu'il se faisait encore avoir.

- Que tu le dises à Narcissa, répondit très vite Harry en embrassant aussitôt le veela.

- Accepté, dit Drago en essayant de défaire les vêtements de Harry, mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Et si on dormait pour une fois ? ... Juste dormir, ajouta Harry en regardant le sourire espiègle de Drago.

- Entendu mon ange, soupira Drago en retirant sa main baladeuse et en calant le corps de son compagnon contre le sien tout en prenant un bon gros livre pour attendre le réveil de ce dernier.

Le soir, la fête était réussie et la maîtresse de maison prenait plaisir à discuter avec tous ses invités : la famille bien entendu, mais aussi des gens du ministère, des familles telles que les Nott ou les Zambini. Elle put même narguer son cousin grâce à tous les compliments qu'elle recevait par son rôle d'hôte execptionnel. Un peu plus loin de toute l'agitation des adultes, les gens de Poudlard s'étaient réunis et Harry observait tout ce beau petit monde, bien serré dans les bras de Drago qui avait vu encore rouge lorsque les gens venaient leur dire bonjour et voulaient absolument toucher le ventre de Harry qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus. Mais la jalousie de Drago ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry qui arrivait même à s'assoupir dans ses bras par moment. D'autant plus que Ron et Hermione, ainsi que la famille Weasley n'avaient pas pu venir puisqu'ils étaient invités en Roumanie. Puis, tout à coup, Harry put sentir une autre ambiance au sein du groupe lorsque le meilleur ami de son veela s'approcha. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et après tout, en ce moment, il ne se sentait pas de revêtir son habit de Sherlock.

- Bonne année ! lança Blaise en s'approchant du jeune couple, ah, et je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur, ajouta-t-il.

- Très observateur, nota Théodore qui discutait déjà avec Harry et Drago, ainsi que Pansy.

- Je prends exemple sur toi, ajouta Blaise sans se laisser démonter.

- Tu as bien raison, prends exemple sur moi, répondit Théo en touchant fortement son avant-bras dénudé par sa chemise.

- Peut-être que pour certaines choses, je suis un peu en retard, dit Blaise en laissant passer une infime lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

- Je vous laisse, je vais voir Rémus, dit Harry en se sentant de trop dans cette atmosphère un peu lourde entre les serpents.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Drago une fois seul.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Blaise.

- Vous avez un comportement étrange. Je vais rejoindre Harry, il y a un peu trop de monde autour de lui, ne put que dire Drago qui ne voulait pas une esclafandre le soir de la nouvelle année.

Et au moment de partir, Drago attrapa le bras de Blaise et à sa seule vue regarda sous la veste que portait celui-ci. Le veela eut le cœur plus lourd mais en tant que Malefoy il ne montra rien.

- Tu es de quel côté ? demanda tout bas Drago triste que son meilleur ami se soit fait tatouer.

- A ton avis ? éluda Blaise en poussant la main de Drago, je croyais que tu devais rejoindre ton fiancé.

- J'y vais… Au fait Blaise, Harry est toute ma vie, et il me semble que le calamar n'ait pas été rassasié… enfin, il n'est pas rassasié de toutous du Lord noir.

- Alors soit tranquille, ajouta le serpentard en souriant.

- Je ne le suis pas… Après tout, les serpentards sont connus pour leur esprit de survie et dans l'art de mentir. Bonne année quand même… Après tout, innocent tant qu'on a pas prouvé le contraire… ajouta Drago en quittant le petit groupe.

- Tout à fait juste, remarqua Blaise plus pour lui-même.

- Ca, c'est la politique d'un Drago trop ami avec toi et surtout changé par un gryffondor, pour ma part, c'est innocent tant que je ne doute pas énormément de toi, reprit Théo en allant se chercher une coupe de champagne.

- Et c'est bien plus ennuyeux, murmura Blaise en continuant de sourire d'une façon toujours aussi mystérieuse.

Après la soirée, Sévérus ainsi que ses compagnons furent invités à dormir… Enfin, furent invités à passer la nuit au manoir. Et alors que Sévérus était parti faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Rémus ne laissa aucune chance à Sirius de le border, et embrassa d'une façon dominatrice le maraudeur.

- Rem… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne id…

- Je ne suis pas invalide, je suis en forme, et en ce moment, ton corps ne me dit pas du tout la même chose que toi, dit Rémus en sentant le sexe de Sirius se gonflé de sang.

- Oui, mais tu sais, ce corps parfait n'est pas très sage, essaya de répondre Sirius en pensant à la santé de son compagnon en repoussant les mains baladeuses de Rémus qui avaient déjà enlevées le haut.

- Et c'est ce que je veux en ce moment, dit Rémus en poussant un Sirius sur le lit.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, remarqua Sévérus qui venait de rentrer, tu n'es pas encore guéri.

- Fais comme tu veux Sévérus, répondit le loup-garou, mais Sirius vient de céder, je le sens… et un autre fait… je suis en pleine forme, alors autant fêter dignement la nouvelle année.

Sévérus essayait de résister à ses envies, mais lorsque le loup-garou entra en Sirius sans préliminaire et que Sirius gémit de plaisir, il trouvait Rémus plus qu'en forme et se surprit à embrasser Sirius alors que Rémus continuait à le soumettre à son rythme.

- En forme ?

- Plus qu'en forme, sourit Rémus alors que Sévérus soufflait déjà sur le membre du loup-garou pratiquement prêt pour un second round avec son second compagnon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut cette fois à Sévérus de ressentir toute la puissance du loup-garou et sa douceur lorsque celui-ci dessinait le contour des muscles avec sa petite langue mutine.

Lorsque les trois corps ne furent plus que fatigues et plaisirs, un massage de Sirius sur Rémus eut raison du loup-garou qui s'endormit non plus frustré, mais comblé par ses deux compagnons qui avaient accepté sa totale domination. Le lendemain matin fut un peu plus froid car le corps de Rémus se retrouva encore une fois secoué de petits spasmes.

- Nous n'aurions pas dû, murmura trop fort Sirius en allant chercher une serviette froide.

- Et vous m'auriez tué par la frustration, répondit Rémus en soupirant d'aise en sentant la serviette sur sa peau moite une fois la crise passée.

- Je ne crois pas que l'on en meure, nota Sévérus en donnant une autre potion à Rémus.

- Ca, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir vu que vous en profitez tous les deux… Incroyable… vous pensiez réellement être discrets ?

- On a mis un sort d'insonorisation, ajouta Sirius.

- Et vous avez même pris des douches, néanmoins, le bruit que vous faîtes en sortant de la chambre insonorisée me parvient grâce à mes bonnes oreilles et même en prenant une douche, l'odeur du sexe reste… et j'ai un bon odorat, ajouta Rémus, bon, on devrait se dépêcher sinon, on arrivera en retard à St Mangouste.

- Et donc, ça signifie aussi que tu sais lorsque Malefoy et mon pauvre Harry nous mentent sur leur retard ? demanda Sirius en sortant à la suite de Rémus.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas le dire ? demanda Sirius qui était parfois trop protecteur avec son filleul.

- Parce que je suis poli, bon, on y va ?

- On te suit, et inutile d'en faire trop, ajouta Sévérus, tu ne trompes personne, pas même Potter, ni Black. On voit tous que tu ne vas pas bien.

- Peu importe, de toute façon, je ne suis pas prêt de mourir.

- Ca c'est sûr, car je ne m'attache pas à un mourrant, ajouta Sévérus en forçant le passage de la bouche de Rémus qui ne tarda pas à accepter son baiser brutal.

- Je devrais peut-être moins parler, murmura Sirius en rejoignant la bouche de Rémus à son tour.

- Si tu as finis cousin, on pourrait peut-être y aller ! ajouta Narcissa qui s'impatientait dans le salon et qui donc, était montée à l'étage des invités.

- On dirait que ton veela ne t'en a pas donné pour ton compte, ajouta Sirius en dépassant sa cousine préférée, tu veux que je lui en parle ?

- Faites attention Mr Black, dit Lucius qui venait voir ce que faisait sa femme, je pourrais très bien, maintenant, répondre aux attentes de ma femme et vous montrer les urgences de St Mangouste. Et, en plus pas d'Azcaban pour moi, après tout, les veelas sont très protecteurs, continua de menacer le serpentard.

- Et si on disait un partout et que nous rejoignions les futurs parents, dit Rémus pour calmer le jeu alors que Sirius voulait répondre.

Arrivés à St Mangouste, le groupe fut assez clair avec le personnel de l'hôpital pour ne pas rameuter les journalistes. Harry commençait à ressentir un peu de stress et Drago devenait de plus en plus impatient.

- Bonjour, je suis le médicomage Formec, dit un sorcier avec un sourire rassurant et une bonne tête tout en tendant sa main vers le futur papa, je vais m'occuper de vous pendant votre grossesse. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je crois savoir que vous êtes ici pour une écographie. Avant, nous vous ferons une prise de sang et un bilan général.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas d'une batterie de tests.

- Et bien… parce que le docteur Home en a décidé ainsi…

- C'est qui celui-là ? demanda Drago sur la défensive et en coupant la parole au médicomage.

- Euh, le médicomage qui s'occupe du cas de votre fiancé, répondit Formec en sentant des regards perçants sur lui.

- Si je comprends bien, c'est ce Home qui s'occupe de mon gendre de façon officielle, et il ne vient même pas le voir ! s'exclama Lucius en essayant de garder son sang-froid face au manque de respect évident de ce médicomage invisible.

- Oh, cela n'a aucun rapport avec vous, il fait ça avec tous ses patients, reprit le médicomage Formec tout en essayant de diriger Harry vers la chambre d'hôpital prévue pour lui.

- Harry n'est pas n'importe quel patient ! s'exclama Sirius à son tour, et puis il n'est pas question que vous l'examiniez, vous ne devez être qu'un jeune stagiaire ! … bon, en plus, vous êtes assez vieux pour être un vrai médicomage, mais bon… c'est encore moins rassurant vous avez du redoubler un tas de fois… alors ?

- Je suis un vrai médicomage Mr Black, le médicomage Home est mon supérieur, mais j'ai beaucoup d'expériences et je suis sorti premier de ma promotion.

- Alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas ?

- Il… n'en trouve pas l'utilité, répondit gêné le docteur.

- Sévérus, je te charge de surveiller ce médicomage, je vais voir le directeur de cet hôpital qui n'a pas intérêt à me dire non, dit Lucius en partant vers la direction souhaitée.

- Mr Formec, conduisez-nous dans la chambre de Harry, et puisqu'un bilan général ne peut faire de mal à personne, je suggère que vous obéissiez à votre chef, dit fermement le professeur Rogue en prenant son air supérieur et un ton qui n'impliquait pas la discussion.

- J'ai déjà effectué un bilan, s'opposa Harry alors qu'il s'était isolé pour mettre une blouse de rigueur pour un hôpital.

- Oui, mais le docteur Home souhaite voir les résultats par lui-même, répondit Formec, oui, je ne doute pas que cela peut s'avérer… ennuyeux.

Et alors que le médicomage Formec lançait plusieurs sorts, prenait des prises de sang, le petit groupe s'était éclipsé en laissant Drago, seul avec son fiancé et le docteur.

- Alors ? demanda Narcissa alors que son mari revenait de son rendez-vous forcé avec le directeur de l'hôpital.

- Ce Home est un très bon médicomage, alors nous n'en changerons pas… Pour ce qui est de son comportement, je lui ai très bien fait comprendre que s'il souhaitait continuer à recevoir les dons de la famille Malefoy, et donc pouvoir financer ses recherches, il devra faire un sérieux effort, et Harry ?

- Excusez-moi, les tests sont très bons, interrompit le docteur Formec en sortant de la chambre, et…

- Et nous allons effectuer l'écographie tant attendue, dit un sorcier sans blouse blanche, Mr Malefoy, je présume ? continua le docteur Home en regardant simplement Malefoy senior, me voilà ! Excusez-moi, je suis toute chose de rencontrer mon plus grand fan… Dire que je vaux des milliers de gallions… Ne croyez-vous pas que je devrais demander une augmentation ?

- Mr Home.

- Médicomage Home, ou docteur Home, ça a l'avantage d'être plus court, coupa le nouveau docteur, bon, allons voir mon patient.

Le groupe entra dans la chambre, et Lucius fulminait déjà. Le médicomage Formec lui, craignait déjà le pire. Le médicomage Home observait Harry et le jeune veela. Il prenait tout son air sérieux et inquiet, ce qui commençait d'ailleurs à inquiéter le patient.

- Docteur ? interpella Narcissa elle aussi inquiète.

- Mon expérience et ma puissante intelligence m'indiquent que le patient… est enceint. Formec, notez le diagnostic et faîtes une écographie. Messieurs, dit d'un coup le docteur Home en commençant à sortir de la chambre.

Il fut néanmoins arrêté par un jeune veela de plus en plus furieux.

- Vous l'avez eu où votre diplôme ? N'importe qui peut dire que Harry est enceint… et puis pourquoi vous ne la faîtes pas vous-même cette écographie ? !

- Oulala… Vous êtes en forme dans la famille Malefoy. Vous savez la colère ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, répondit le docteur avec un petit air je-m'en-foutisme, et puis, si j'étais un veela, je n'aimerais pas qu'un docteur touche au corps de mon compagnon et encore moins près des organes… très sensibles. S'il arrive quelque chose au docteur Formec, je sens que je le vivrais mieux que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. On se voit dans…

Le docteur Home s'arrêta net et regarda en direction d'un bruit de toux.

- Voilà qui est mieux, murmura pour lui-même le docteur Home, Formec, dépêchez-vous de faire cette écographie, ensuite faites une batterie de tests pour ce monsieur loup-garou qui semble aller mal… Oh, la chance que nous avons ! dit-il d'une voix trop enjouée pour être vraie, nous allons passer plus de temps ensemble grâce à ce malade !

- Comment savez-vous que je suis un loup-garou ? demanda Rémus en se remettant d'une nouvelle crise.

- Mais parce que je suis le meilleur médicomage… un sixième sens… oh, et puis, je lis aussi la Gazette des Sorciers, je trouve les articles de cette Rita Skeeter tout à fait hilarants.

- Et qui vous dit que nous accepterons de vous confier Rémus ? demanda Sévérus sur un ton agressif.

- A voir votre expression, je ne doute pas que vous vous inquiétez pour cet homme. Et vous êtes assez inquiets pour le voir guérir. Et s'il est ici, en toute liberté, c'est que personne n'a trouvé un traitement adéquat et un médicomage vous a sûrement donné des potions pour diminuer le mal mais pas l'exterminer. Enfin, je suis le meilleur et malgré mon caractère d'hyppogriphe, vous m'accepterez car je n'échoue jamais. Formec, cette éco n'est pas encore finie ? Non ? Je vous laisse. Et puis, plus vous m'importunerez, moins j'aurais de temps pour trouver un remède à votre ami.

Après cette longue tirade, le docteur Home sortit en laissant une rage sourde dans le cœur de la plupart des habitants de la chambre.

- C'est vraiment le meilleur ? demanda Sévérus encore une fois.

- Oui, répondit le médicomage Formec, mais le pire pour la politesse et la sollicitude.

- Pourquoi n'en avons-nous jamais entendu parler ? demanda Drago curieux.

- Il ne s'occupe que des cas qui l'intéressent, répondit le docteur Formec, bon, et si nous regardions cet enfant ? ajouta-t-il en amenant une drôle de machine.

L'ambiance était retombée, mais le médicomage en avait l'habitude. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que les patients se portaient beaucoup mieux lorsqu'il ne voyait pas Home, pas une seule fois. Néanmoins, l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion. Il posa une caméra sur le ventre de Harry qui frissonna à cause de la froideur de la machine puis avec un sort projeta une image dans la chambre. Au début, tout le monde resta sceptique : l'image était floue et à part le médicomage, tout le monde se demandait où il se dirigeait.

- Voilà, là, vous voyez une main, s'exclama le docteur Formec, et ici, la tête et… ah, voilà le cœur. Il bat normalement. L'enfant se porte comme un charme. Maintenant, souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe du bébé ? demanda le docteur, Mr Potter ?

- Oui, dit Harry subjugué par la petite main et le petit corps qu'il arrivait à déceler.

- On y est… Toutes mes félicitations, vous attendez une fille !

- Une fille ? demanda Drago abasourdi.

- Oui, pas de doute, bon, la machine fait un enregistrement. Je vais vous laisser un petit moment savourer la bonne nouvelle.

Harry était heureux, ça y est l'enfant était bien réel, il allait bien, et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas il, mais elle. Drago et tout le reste de la famille à part Rémus étaient sous le choc. Pour eux, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun doute, c'était forcément un mâle. Tous les Malefoy avaient engendré un héritier. Mais là, pas d'héritier.

- Elle est superbe Harry, dit Rémus en s'apercevant du malaise.

- Merci Rémus, mais à mon avis, elle sera encore mieux d'ici cinq mois, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas été dupe, et maintenant, j'aimerais être seul pour me rhabiller.

- Bien sûr, répondit Rémus en gardant le sourire alors qu'il poussait tout le monde vers la sortie, vous êtes une honte ! s'exclama le loup-garou dehors.

- Pardon ?

- Ne prenez pas cet air avec moi Lucius. Vous n'avez montré aucun plaisir à la nouvelle d'une future fille. Ce ne sera certes pas l'héritier des Malefoy, mais elle sera votre petite-fille. Et vous n'offrez qu'un maigre sourire. Un enfant, qu'importe son sexe, est un bonheur, mais là, vous êtes à la limite de la tête d'enterrement !

- Lunard, ça a été une bombe ! se défendit Sirius.

- Oui, mais vous êtes assez grands et serpentards pour cacher correctement votre… déception, continua Rémus, je ne crois pas que vous imaginez à quel point le manque de bonheur a fait mal à Harry, surtout toi Sirius… qui n'arrêtait pas de parler du bébé…

- Je… je… désolé, je vais me faire pardonner, dit piteusement Sirius.

- C'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, bon, je vais aller voir le médicomage Formec, il m'attend… Vous, restez ici, et n'oubliez pas de féliciter le papa qui va avoir une fille, dit Rémus en se dirigeant vers Formec qui l'attendait.

Dans la chambre, Harry se murait dans le silence et dans la peine de voir peu de réaction de la part de son veela. Et puis, en regardant Drago de plus près, il explosa :

- Si tu veux, je peux avorter !

- Quoi…

- Oui, si une fille ne te convient pas, je me fais avorter et on essaie d'avoir un garçon, et puis, si c'est encore une fille, un coup de bistouri et on n'en parle plus ! continua Harry qui attendait une réaction de la part de son fiancé.

- Tu débloques ! Jamais tu ne te feras avorter… Harry… je, je suis très content… c'est que je m'attendais à voir un garçon…

Drago s'approcha de Harry, de nouveau habillé et l'enlaça en forçant un peu son compagnon.

- Harry, on va avoir une fille, murmura Drago en caressant le ventre de son compagnon.

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire, trancha Harry.

- Bien sûr que si… je te le répète, cela fait des générations que les Malefoy n'ont que des garçons.

- Et ?

- Et je trouve ça génial d'avoir une fille… enfin, il va y avoir quelques désagréments, dit sérieusement Drago.

- Oui, bien sûr, pas d'héritier mâle ! lança Harry encore un peu en colère.

- Ca, ça pourra s'arranger, non ?

- Oui, après tout, j'aime bien les grandes familles, dit Harry de plus en plus calme sous les caresses rassurantes du veela.

- Non, moi je parlais du fait que nous devrons garder un œil vigilant sur notre fille !

- C'est évident, et même si cela avait été un garçon, continua Harry qui ne comprenait pas le problème de Drago.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais je te parlais du fait de protéger notre fille lorsqu'elle sera grande, majeure… La protéger de tous ces garçons qui ne penseront qu'à enlever ma fille, qu'à coucher avec elle, qu'à kidnapper notre fille pour l'éloigner de nous…

Drago sentit la poitrine de Harry tressauter, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

- Harry ?

- Par Merlin, tu es complètement fou ! dit Harry qui maintenant rigoler franchement, tu sais, on en est pas encore là, elle n'est pas encore là… Et pour les garçons, on…

- On les fera fuir, tu as tout à fait raison. Après tout, nous sommes riches et puissants, coupa Drago.

- C'est ça, répondit Harry en ne pensant pas un mot mais heureux de voir que Drago aimait déjà sa fille ou du moins était très protecteur avec elle, bon, on sort ? J'espère que le docteur Home trouvera une solution pour Rémus.

- Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Moi, pour une fois, ça ne me dérange pas. Au moins, je ne perds pas de temps avec lui. Et s'il est fort… Et puis, tu peux parler du fait que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Tu crois en ce qu'il dit… Si, si, si : tu as failli tuer l'autre docteur lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi. Ses paroles t'ont fait méditer…

- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé que le médicomage te toucherait, mais tu as vu, je me suis maîtrisé, dit fièrement Drago en attendant clairement quelque chose.

- Parfaitement, tu as presque eu tout bon aujourd'hui, dit Harry en ne tardant pas à lui donner un baiser.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda une voix à l'extérieur.

- On arrive mère, répondit Drago en prenant son compagnon par la taille.


	37. Docteur Home : deuxième round

Sato-chan : merci beaucoup et pour Home, je me suis dit que beaucoup de gens devaient regarder cette série parce que le docteur en vaut la peine !

Delphine : et voilà mon deuxième petit coup d'oeil à cette série puisqu'il faut bien sauver Rémus !

Stormtrooper2 : euh... pour le prénom... je n'y ai même pas encore pensé, mais bon, on y est pas encore, je vais garder ton idée de mettre Malefoy VS Sirius. Sinon, pour Blaise, on en saura peut-être un petit peu plus dans le prochain chapitre...

Minikyra : voilà qui est bien parlé et je suis contente de voir que tout le monde adore l'idée de voir une fille chez les Malefoy !

Crystal of Shadow : un peu ? ... Moi, je dirais beaucoup et puis tant qu'à aller à St Mangouste, autant prendre un super exemple !D'un autre côté si tu as trouvé le Dr House, celà veut dire que toi aussi tu le regardes... tant mieux !

Lucy Poppins : une parodie de Dr House... alors une petite oui... merci.

Tinkerbell Snape : dommage qu'il n'y avait pas d'examens de ce genre sinon c'était les félicitations du jury !

Wyny : le docteur Home est en fait une caricature de Dr House, une série qui passe sur TF1, et c'est le créateur de cette série qui a décidé que ce docteur ne voyait pas ses patients... pas moi... même s'il peut m'arriver d'avoir des idées tordues...

Zelnazoo : contente que ça te plaise et te fasse rire, c'était un peu le but !

Makie : oui, c'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort avec l'attitude de toute la famille, mais ça va s'arranger...

Onarluca : oh, ils vont s'en remettre bien avant ! Et merci !

Touraz : oui Harry est un peu triste mais d'ici peu, ça ira beaucoup mieux, dans ce chapitre, je m'intéresse beaucoup plus au cas de Rémus.

Eowyne : merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Brigitte26 : oh, je pense qu'elle fera tourner en bourique d'autres personnes aussi...

Saisei : merci pour cette review !

Sahada : en fait, je voulais garder la surprise et la noter dans ce début de chapitre, mais merci pour la mise en garde.

Gwladys Evans : tout juste !

Zeynel : oh il ne va pas être là souvent, mais il va laisser un souvenir impérissable.

Phenixmiyavi : Harry est au début du 4ème mois. Et c'est pas stupide, même moi il m'arrive de ne pas me souvenir !

Lunenoire : qui a dit qu'elle ressemblerait à ça ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre elle fera des ravages...

Cricket32 : tu t'inquiètes ? N'as-tu donc pas confiance en dr Home ??

Lise261 : bon, s'il a pardonné trop facilement, dans le prochain chapitre, je ferai peut-être un petit quelque chose, après tout, un gryffondor, ça ressasse sans cesse...

Maelys Halliwell Black : voici la suite, maintenant que les vacances sont finies...

Vif d'or : je suis contente de t'avoir fait passé un bon moment !

Syssi : merci beaucoup !

Ange Gabriel : ça avait mis autant de temps à venir ? Bon, là tu vas vraiment m'en vouloir, mais j'avais prévenu, la suite arrivera d'ici dix jours...

Maolisama : pour Blaise, je me tairais jusqu'au bout... parce que je sais déjà moi, comment je vais le cuisiner !! (eh oui, c'est mon côté sadique).

Aoichan : merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

Lunicane : mmm... bon alors ce chapitre ne va pas te plaire beaucoup mais au prochain ce sera le retour à Poudlard, donc, pas trop de dr House...

Claire : merci !

Potter29 : contente de faire de nouveaux lecteurs et à bientôt !

Nathydemom : euh... je crois que Wilson n'entrera pas en jeu... enfin je verrai après tout, c'est surtout une fic HP... et puis, je ne me rappelais plus de certains noms des gens travaillant avec House.

Charlène : je ne savais pas que ma fic était sur un blog mais je suis contente. Oui, pour le trio Rémus, Sirius et Sévérus, j'ai pas voulu choisir et puis ils sont rigolos tous les trois !

Hino Hatori : tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps, voici la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas de moi et dr home ainsi que formec viennent d'une série que j'adore dr house... Voilà pour les personnages "volés".

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans dix jours car je n'ai pas encore internet... A bientôt !

**37 – Le docteur Home : deuxième round**

En sortant de la chambre, Harry fit semblant que tout allait bien même si la réaction de sa « famille » l'avait déçu et encore plus de la part de son parrain qui n'avait que lui parler d'enfant depuis qu'il était avec son veela.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de fêter l'événement, annonça Lucius Malefoy en cachant son léger désarroi de ne pas avoir encore l'héritier.

- Et si nous allions manger dans Londres ? proposa Sirius en faisant un grand sourire, je suis sûre qu'une petite fille aussi jolie doit te prendre beaucoup d'énergie Harry, non ?

- Oh que oui ! répondit Harry en sentant un creux à l'estomac qui ne cessait de gronder depuis la proposition de son beau-père, au fait, où est Rémus ?

- Avec le docteur, répondit Sévérus Rogue qui revenait justement de la chambre, ils vont en avoir pour un moment, on a le temps d'aller manger.

- Mais, ils vont quand même le nourrir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius effrayé qu'on puisse manquer un repas, … Sévérus ?

- Pas avant ce soir, voire demain matin, dit le professeur Rogue en mimant une grimace, il ne faut rien qui puisse troubler les tests, d'après ce… fameux docteur. Inutile d'aller voir cet… homme, ajouta Sévérus qui avait décidément du mal avec ce docteur, il est reparti on ne sait où en laissant ses instructions à ses sous-fifres. Sirius, je croyais que tu avais faim ?

Un grand choix s'imposait alors dans l'esprit du chien : aller aboyer contre un mur ou bien se restaurait pour aller mieux aboyer par la suite. En attendant, les autres commencèrent à se diriger vers les ascenseurs, Narcissa ayant retrouvée toute sa fougue et plus qu'heureuse que finalement l'enfant soit une fille.

- Tu sais Harry, il va falloir que je te montre une petite boutique que je connais qui font des merveilles ! murmura Narcissa, j'y allais souvent avec Mme Parkinson pour sa fille, les robes sont de véritables merveilles, et les accessoires… Je n'ai jamais pu en acheter pour Drago car son père refusait catégoriquement qu'il portait un ou deux jolis bracelets…

- Bien sûr ! coupa Lucius, elle l'aurait alors déguisé un peu plus en fille !

- Vous savez, je pense qu'on a le temps…

- Bien dit Harry ! s'exclama Sirius qui lui ne connaissait aucune boutique spéciale pour fille et qui donc avait besoin de temps pour en dénicher une.

- C'est surtout qu'on ne sait pas quelle couleur lui irait le mieux, après tout elle peut être blonde aux yeux verts ou brunes aux yeux gris, continua Harry.

- Par Merlin, mère déteint beaucoup trop sur toi, s'exclama Drago en emportant Harry loin de Narcissa.

- Tu peux parler ! Toi et tes cheveux qui doivent être parfaits de sept heures du matin à minuit le soir !

- Cela fait un petit moment que je n'y fait plus attention… en fait depuis que la libido d'un certain survivant fait du zèle, murmura Drago dans l'oreille de son compagnon en le faisant rougir.

- Oh, mais si ça te déplaît, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, j'irais voir ailleurs ! ajouta Harry, un peu vexé.

- Alors, là n'y pense même pas… Jamais ! dit soudain le veela en colère tout en planquant Harry contre un mur trop surpris pour émettre le moindre son.

- Je… je plaisan…

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lucius en s'approchant du couple, lâche Harry tout de suite. Qu'importe ce qu'il a dit ou fait, ce n'était certainement pas pour te nuire. Tu es en train de lui faire mal.

Aux derniers mots de son père, le veela réagit et effectivement, Harry aurait deux jolis bleus : un sur chaque bras dû à la compression des mains de son compagnon.

- Je plaisantais, se justifia Harry, tu n'avais pas besoin de réagir comme ça. Je pensais que tu avais assez confiance en toi pour que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus. Je vais voir Sirius.

- Confiance… en moi ? ! Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en moi, murmura Drago, le cœur plus léger.

- Ne recommence plus. Tu aurais pu lui briser les deux bras, ajouta Lucius visiblement en colère, sa magie ne le protège plus vraiment.

- C'est n'importe quoi, tu délir…

Mais Drago qui avait oublié à qui il parlait, sentit un coup de poing venir en sa direction qu'il arrêta net par sa propre main.

- Ta force grandit, le printemps approche à grand pas. Ta force va se décupler. Ton compagnon, sans crème de soin, gardera des bleus pendant au moins une semaine. Mais malheureusement pour toi, je suis plus fort que toi, ajouta Lucius en forçant le poignet de Drago ce qui permit à son propre poing d'atteindre la joue de son fils, et ne me parle plus jamais comme à un chien de Weasley. Et si tu veux encore une preuve de ta nouvelle force de veela, regarde-toi dans un miroir, tu as à peine une marque.

- Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps de manger, proposa Narcissa en poussant Lucius vers Sévérus, ça va ?

- C'est la première fois qu'il me frappe… comme ça. Ca fait drôle, dit Drago secoué.

- Tu vas avoir un enfant, il est temps que tu apprennes à mesurer ta force. Quand j'ai connu ton père, il ne la maîtrisait pas totalement lui non plus et un jour, en colère, il a voulu faire claquer la porte. Non seulement il la délogea, mais celle-ci m'est atterri dessus. Je suis resté deux jours entre la vie et la mort, dans une sorte de coma, et cinq de plus à l'hôpital. Il ne tient certainement pas à ce que ça arrive à toi et à Harry aussi. Et moi non plus. Je pense que ton entraînement se recentrera là-dessus.

- Je ne pensais pas…

- C'est bien pour ça que ton père a été brutal. Allons manger.

Pendant le repas, Drago se sentit légèrement mal en remarquant qu'effectivement Harry se frottait souvent les bras. Néanmoins, cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était temps d'être sérieux dans les entraînements. Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius et Sévérus se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'hôpital.

- Alors, il n'a pas été trop méchant ? demanda Sirius en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Rémus.

- A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas vu, nota Rémus.

- Ton état n'a pas l'air d'avoir empiré.

- Et bien heureusement que nous avons le docteur Sévérus avec nous, même sans les résultats, il arrive à faire des conclusions ! lança le docteur Home en arrivant à l'improviste.

- Et avec vous, inutile d'avoir une porte, railla Sévérus qui n'aimait décidément pas ce docteur, et d'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas les résultats, que faites-vous là ?

- Faîtes-moi un procès.

- Ne me tentez pas, murmura Sévérus.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rémus qui ne voulait pas passer son temps ici à entendre des disputes.

- Oh, c'est gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je peux vous assurer que je me porte comme un charme, répondit le docteur Home, et vous ?

- Moi… euh…

Tandis que Rémus reprenait ses esprits face à un docteur beaucoup trop… bizarre, Sirius lui, ne tenait plus en place.

- Non, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ! Déjà avec Harry, vous avez dépassé les bornes, mais là !

- Faîtes-moi un procès et si j'étais un vilain docteur, je vous demanderai de sortir de cette chambre car vous êtes beaucoup trop bruyant pour Mon patient, de plus vous empêchez le gentil patient de répondre à ma question. Non, voyez-vous, je ne suis pas le vilain docteur, ajouta le docteur alors que Sirius se calmait et se rasseyait sur le lit.

- Bon… Mais c'est quoi cette manie de vouloir vous coller un procès ? demanda Sirius pour se redonner une contenance.

- A vrai dire, j'ai une ex-femme qui adooooooore s'occuper de mes problèmes relationnels avec mes patients et comme je ne suis pas un vilain docteur, je me dois de lui donner du travail. Bon, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit : je ne suis pas un vilain docteur, mais… bien pire donc je ne vous demande pas, mais je vous ordonne de sortir de cette chambre.

- Quoi ? !

- Mr Black, je connais quelqu'un pour les problèmes auditifs, il est à je-ne-sais-quel-étage, mais en tout cas, c'est en dehors de cette chambre, dit froidement le docteur Home, et si vous avez encore des choses à me dire ou à me reprocher, sachez qu'en tant que Dark docteur, rien ne m'atteindra. Au revoir messieurs.

- Il en est hors de…

- Sévérus ! lança Rémus exaspéré, Sévérus, Sirius sortez s'il vous plaît. Il a raison, les visites sont interdites pendant un diagnostic… et je commence à… fatiguer, reprit Rémus en lançant un regard au bord de la tristesse.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, ajouta Sévérus en emmenant Sirius avec lui, on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Merci.

- Bravo, bravissimo ! Et bien, si j'avais su que les gryffondors étaient si manipulateurs, j'aurais peut-être apprécié d'aller dans cette maison, remarqua Home en frappant dans ses mains pour applaudir alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la chambre.

- Et si nous revenions à mon cas, répondit froidement Rémus.

- C'est vous le patient, alors comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mieux, bien mieux, répondit Rémus.

- Les douleurs ?

- Complètement disparues, dit joyeusement Rémus.

- Ne vous emportez pas, si elles ont complètement disparues, c'est en grande partie car je vous ai cloué au lit. Peut-être faudra-t-il que j'empêche vos compagnons de venir ici. Le repos a l'air d'être bénéfique dans votre cas. On se revoit plus tard.

- Aurais-je encore des examens ? demanda Rémus qui n'aimait pas plus l'hôpital que Harry.

- Non, pas pour le moment, répondit le Dark docteur en sortant de la chambre.

Dans le couloir, Sirius et Sévérus n'en pouvaient plus. Sirius par l'attitude du docteur, et Sévérus par l'exaspération d'entendre l'héritier des Blacks.

- Ce docteur, s'il n'y avait pas Rémus, je me l'aurais fait en duel, finit par dire Sirius.

- Vous savez ce que vous dîtes ne m'encourage pas à le soigner, coupa le docteur, Formec, où allez-vous ?

- Et bien, il me semblait qu'il y avait encore des exam…

- … Inutile, coupa le docteur Home en emportant le bras de son « stagiaire ».

- Attendez ! Je m'excuse d'avoir dit ça, s'exclama Sirius en faisant des yeux de chiens battus, faîtes ces examens à Lunard !

- Non… comme je viens de le dire au gentil docteur, ces examens sont inutiles. Et sachez que je ne suis pas de ce bord-ci donc votre regard ne me fait rien. Enfin, peut-être que si vous vous mettez à genoux la prochaine fois, je lui ferai ces examens qui vous tiennent tant à cœur. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

- Je croyais que vous n'obéissiez à personne, railla Sévérus.

- C'était une formule de politesse, la seule que je connais. Merci Mr Rogue, vous venez de me démontrer qu'elle était totalement inutile. Au revoir et interdiction de voir Mr Lupin plus de deux heures par jour, ajouta le docteur Home en partant avec le docteur Formec.

- Ce crétin… il m'énerve, reprit Sirius, et puis s'il a cru qu'il était irrésistible, il se goure complètement.

- Sirius, tais-toi, tu me donnes mal à la tête, lâcha Sévérus.

- Et puis, deux heures par jour, ce n'est pas suffisant, pauvre Lunard, il va s'ennuyer.

- C'est plutôt moi qui est à plaindre, dit tout bas Sévérus, peut-être que ce type à raison sur un point : ne plus voir le chien aidera bien Rémus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes Sév ? demanda Sirius, bon, on repart séparément ? demanda Sirius, après tout, nous n'avons plus Harry avec nous ou alors je sors sous ma forme de chien. Sévérus ? Un souci ?

- …

- Hello, ici Merlin, ouhou !

- Peut-être…

- Peut-être quoi ? Hé attends-moi ! s'exclama Sirius en suivant presque en courant son compagnon.

Quelque part dans une des ailes de l'hôpital St Mangouste.

- Diagnostic différentiel ?

- Comment voulez-vous en faire un ? Nous n'avons pas fait tous les tests, protesta le docteur Formec.

- Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Nous connaissons les symptômes et un produit qui les calme.

- Un produit. Quel produit ? Home vous ne pouvez pas me cacher des choses ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez administré à ce malade ?

- Inutile de monter sur vos grands centaures, il n'y pas eu mort d'homme à ce que je sache.

- Oui, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Bon, continuons, reprit le docteur Home, … Mr Rogue, puis-je vous rappeler que ce lieu est privé.

- Vous pouvez, mais j'ai une mémoire assez sélective, répondit Sévérus avec son sourire en coin, nous avons à parler.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons en ce moment même. Mais oui, n'hésitez pas à entrer Mr Black, votre ami ne s'est pas gêné.

- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, murmura Formec en s'amusant énormément.

- Ne perdons pas de temps. Je ne veux pas voir mon nom associé à celui de Black ou Lupin dans un journal, Mr Home, je ne veux même pas qu'on entende parler de votre patient. Après tout, vous êtes soumis au secret professionnel.

- En théorie.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu.

- Sachez que les menaces ne me font pas peurs. Et si je devais publier une histoire, je publierai plutôt celle de Harry Potter qui me rapporterai bien plus d'argent que la votre. Néanmoins, je ne manque pas de gallions, alors n'ayez crainte, votre Maître ne saura rien.

- Je n'ai pas de Maître, cracha Sévérus en commençant à partir.

- Grand bien vous fasse, maintenant, je dois aller guérir votre ami. Au revoir.

- C'est ça, au revoir, reprit Sévérus en se faisant suivre par Sirius qui adorait voir Sévérus si tendu, même si ce n'était pas à son endroit préféré.

- Au fait, Mr Rogue, passez le bonjour à votre ancien maître des potions, c'était un bon ami jusqu'à ce qu'il change radicalement.

- Alors vous serez sûrement triste d'apprendre qu'il est mort, lâcha Sévérus.

- Vraiment ? C'est… étonnant.

- Pas vraiment, la dernière guerre a fait beaucoup de dégâts.

- Il était pourtant coriace.

- Etait est le juste mot, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et vous non plus. Au revoir, dit une nouvelle fois le professeur de potion.

Au manoir Malefoy, la tension entre Harry s'était atténuée malgré le fait que Narcissa l'aimait encore plus de lui donner une petite fille. Lucius lui, avait entraîné son fils dans une toute nouvelle salle.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Drago qui regardait la salle uniquement éclairée par une petite lucarne.

- Il s'agît d'une salle conçue spécialement pour les mâles de la famille. Enfin, je suppose que bientôt elle le sera pour les deux sexes, ajouta Lucius avec un soupir de déception.

- Père, je sais que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire mais je n'en peux plus… Voilà, je vous prierais à l'avenir de vous montrer heureux devant Harry d'avoir une petite fille, dit Drago avec la plus grand politesse.

- C'est une bien belle tirade mon fils, mais sache que je suis heureux d'avoir une petite fille. Toi, entre tous, devrait me comprendre. Jamais, non jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer avoir une petite fille, je trouve ça… étrange. En même temps, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, c'est un Potter son père. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait comme tout le monde. Bon, et maintenant que tu m'as parlé sur ce ton, je n'aurais pas de remords.

- Pas de remords sur quoi, père ? demanda Drago de plus en plus inquiet.

- Sur ce que nous allons faire dans cette salle. Cette dernière a été conçue pour les veelas de notre famille.

- Oui, je l'avais bien compris, répondit Drago d'une façon assez sèche.

- Bien j'arrête donc là les explications et passons aux côtés pratiques.

Et sur ce, Lucius commença à lancer ses coups de poing et Drago y répondit d'abord d'instinct puis par plaisir d'essayer de mettre son père à terre.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas envie de gagner Drago, sourit Lucius en regardant son fils à terre, tu dois y mettre toutes tes tripes.

- C'est ce que je fais, se justifia Drago en se relevant douloureusement, et sinon, c'est pour quoi faire ?

- Pour te faire dépenser de l'énergie.

- J'avais cru comprendre qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me maîtriser ?

- Certainement, mais je n'ai pas envie de te l'apprendre, c'est d'un ennui et d'une patience mortels, continua Lucius, non, cette salle n'est faîte que pour te défouler. Cela te sera réellement utile lorsque Harry commencera à devenir fou en réclamant des choses totalement aberrantes ou alors lorsque ton enfant se réveillera toutes les heures. Maintenant, ressens ton essence magique et cogne moi avec tes poings et ta magie de veela. Dépense-toi à fond.

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire mal ? sourit Drago narquoisement.

- Avec toi, je ne crois pas, répondit Lucius en lançant son challenge.

Deux minutes plus tard, Lucius avait reculé de quatre pas tandis que Drago souriait pleinement. L'un après l'autre, le père et le fils reculaient, avançaient, paraient, s'étalaient de tout leur long. Au bout d'une heure, les deux têtes blondes étaient à terre.

- Alors père, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

- Ta force brute commence à venir sérieusement, au printemps, je te conseille de venir ici au moins une fois par jour pour tester ta force. Si je ne suis pas là, tu n'auras qu'à créer des marionnettes et si tu oublies ta baguette, tu vois le tableau sur ta droite. Soulève-le, tu trouveras des boutons qui feront surgir dans cette place d'intéressants objets qui n'attendent que tes coups.

- Ce n'est pas magique.

- Non, moldu.

- Moldu ? répéta Drago sous le choc.

- Pratique, mais ne va pas le répéter sous tous les toits.

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Harry n'arrêterai pas de me charrier, bon, il serait peut-être temps de remonter.

- Et aussi de prendre une douche, remarqua Lucius en s'approchant de Drago.

- Toi aussi père, toi aussi, ajouta Drago en se sentant bien après avoir évacué toutes « ses tensions » qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elles existaient.

- Sache que seul le sang des veelas peut ouvrir cette porte. Harry ne saura jamais rien de ce que tu feras ici… Il ne pourra donc pas se sentir coupable d'être si « faible » par rapport à nous.

- Faible ?

- Bien sûr, nous sommes des veelas, pas seulement des humains, reprit Lucius avec toute sa fierté, nous sommes des…

- … Malefoy, continua Drago, de toute façon, bientôt je n'aurais plus besoin de cette salle, je saurais me contrôler.

…

- Si tu le dis, murmura Lucius en pensant qu'il y allait encore très souvent après des réunions avec le Seigneur des ténèbres.


	38. Nouvelle motivation

Maelys Halliwell Black : merci beaucoup et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça !

Makie : en fait, je vais laisser un peu Home de côté pour l'instant je commence à m'attarder sur la prochaine guerre...

Stromtrooper2 : je crois que je ne m'en serais pas sortie avec des jumeaux ni les futurs papas ! Oui, Narcissa est aux anges !

Lise261 : euh... je sais pas... je vais y penser msi ce sera dans le chapitre suivant...

Sev91 : merci, bon je crois que je suis à onze jours... le prochain la semaine prochaine !

Hino Hatari : c'est vrai que je peux être méchante parfois mais Rémus va aller mieux... mais chut, c'est un secret...

Cricket32 : merci et je pense que ce chapitre sera moins drôle mais on en apprend d'avantage sur certaines personnes...

Celikwi : le principal c'est de le découvrir, il n'est jamais trop tard !

Maolisama : mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'oublie pas les autres atouts de Drago...

Sahada : c'est une idée que je pourrais peut-être utiliser plus tard...

Potter29 : merci beaucoup de me laisser des reviews !

Aemilia : et comme promis, la voilà !

Wyny : c'est une série que je te conseille, les scénaristes font le docteur house pire que moi en plus ! Et pour les rebondissements, je repars !

Touraz : il a plut à beaucoup de monde et il reviendra !

Phenixmiyavi : merci !

Gwladys Evans : maintenant, reste à savoir si tu vas aimer ce chapitre un peu moins... trognon à mon avis...

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Minikyra : c'est vrai qu'on a l'impression qu'il a un peu oublié la guerre, mais bon avec Harry, il a de quoi faire déjà sans elle à vcause de son état. Je crois que je m'apesantirai plus sur l'impression de Drago dans le prochain chapitre.

Lilitou : contente que ça te plaise !

Lalouve : je verrai pour la petite fille, mais de toute façon, je ne me suis pas apensatie dessus... mais je vais le faire, après tout, il est quasiment au milieu de sa grossesse le petit Harry !

Vif d'or : House est le meilleur alors pourquoi pas Home ?

Lunenoire83 : je vois qu'elle a plut à beaucoup de gens... je vais peut-être lui donner une importance après...

Brigitte26 : le pauvre, il va devoir s'en servir... après tout, Harry peut être très exigeant.

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : ne reste plus qu'à lire la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**38 – Nouvelle motivation**

Le retour à Poudlard signa la fin des vacances pour quelques-uns mais surtout le début de l'enfer des devoirs et des examens pour d'autres. Quant à certains privilégiés, cela signait le début des vacances. Et c'est avec un long soupir que Harry débuta la rentrée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Drago.

- Oh non ! Loin de là ! se mit à sourire Harry, ça fait juste du bien d'être à Poudlard.

- Loin de mère tu veux dire ? ajouta Drago en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Je crois que tu commences bien à me connaître, répondit Harry qui appréciait d'être enfin « seul ».

- Je crois que c'est plutôt le contraire, c'est toi qui commence à bien connaître ma famille.

- Et toi, tu étais passé où pendant que Narcissa me parlait de toutes les tenues et les coiffures inimaginables pour les filles ? demanda Harry plus abruptement.

- Je m'occupais des affaires Malefoy, répondit Drago en mentant légèrement par omission puisqu'il était effectivement dans la salle conçue pour les Malefoys veelas, autre chose ou l'interrogatoire est terminé ?

- Si tu le prends comme ça, alors je crois que je vais aller en cours, ajouta Harry en commençant à sortir de leur chambre.

- Harry… Allez ne fais pas ton boudin et viens à mes côtés, il n'est même pas encore sept heures, les salles ne sont pas ouvertes ! reprit Drago en tapotant le dessus du lit sur lequel il était étendu.

- JE ne fais pas Mon boudin, Môsieur Malefoy, je trouvais juste que tu étais… absent.

- Je t'ai manqué peut-être ? demanda Drago alors que des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du Survivant, non ? Sûr ? ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard déshabillant sur le corps de son compagnon.

- … Disons un petit peu.

- Je peux me rattraper… enfin, si tu daignes venir ici, continua Drago en retirant une couverture du lit.

- Je suis tout habillé Dray.

- Si ce n'est que ça, levita vestius, lança Drago ce qui permit à Harry de ne plus être gêné par ses vêtements.

- Hé ! Tu exagères ! En plus, j'ai froid maintenant.

- Je peux te réchauffer.

- Tu me manipules encore, nota Harry tout en retournant sous les couvertures et en se collant contre le torse de son compagnon.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Drago en embrassant le ventre de son compagnon.

- Beaucoup.

La langue du veela commença alors à jouer avec le nombril de Harry qui lâcha une nouvelle fois un soupir de bonheur.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Drago dont la voix devenait rauque rien qu'à la vue de son compagnon si docile.

- Moyen.

Drago titilla alors ses tétons tandis que ses mains commencèrent à jouer avec le membre déjà dur de son compagnon.

- Et là ?

- Un peu… oui, juste… un petit peu, dit Harry en se cambrant déjà sous les caresses de plus en plus appuyées du veela.

Tout à coup, alors que Harry allait enfin attendre le septième ciel, le réveil se mit à sonner.

- Ah, c'est l'heure ! Faut se préparer sinon, on va être en retard, dit Drago en se levant prestement et en laissant Harry très frustré.

- Dra… Drago ! Non, tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ! Pas question ! s'exclama Harry qui voulait plus.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais c'est toi qui a mis au point ce second réveil pour ne pas qu'on arrive en retard, je te signale qu'il y a moins d'un mois, tu n'as même pas voulu de second round parce que cet objet s'est mis à sonner. Je ne voudrais pas déroger à ta « règle », dit Drago en continuant de s'habiller.

- Ma… ma règle ? Non, mais on s'en fout ! s'écria Harry au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Comment ? Tu ne veux plus qu'on suive cette règle ?

- Oui.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, allez viens.

- Et pour tout le restant de l'année ? précisa Drago alors qu'il passait sa langue mutine sur ses lèvres de façon très sensuelle.

- Oui.

- Promis ? ajouta le veela en s'approchant langoureusement de Harry.

- Pro… miiiiiiiiiis, finit par dire Harry alors que les doigts de Drago se refermait déjà sur le sexe de son compagnon qui le réclamait depuis un certain temps, et si on commençait un second round, petit lion ? Il n'y a plus de réveil après tout.

- Dra…

- Tttt, pas de ça avec moi, regardes-toi ton corps parle pour toi, murmura Drago en embrassant la bouche protestante du gryffon.

- Juste un alors, capitula Harry, après ça ne vaudra même plus la peine d'aller au premier cours.

- On verra, finit par dire Drago alors qu'il lubrifiait déjà son membre ce que Harry appréciait énormément.

Ce ne fut pas seulement le premier cours qu'ils loupèrent mais la matinée entière. A vrai dire, après leur douche commune, Harry avait de lui-même proposé de sécher la matinée puisque le second cours n'était que potion. Bien entendu, cette absence ne passa pas inaperçue mais heureusement pour eux, Sévérus Rogue avait autre chose en tête en ce moment et surtout quelqu'un à aller voir. Rémus allait de mieux en mieux. Un traitement assez puissant et peut-être encore expérimental semblait lui convenir à merveille. Sa maladie ? Le docteur Home ne la connaissait même pas encore, il semblerait que la multitude de sorts l'ai créée. Mais c'était surtout le sang du loup-garou qui l'avait remis très vite sur pied. Néanmoins, il devait encore rester à l'hôpital au moins dix jours tandis que le docteur Formec réduisait les doses. En effet, depuis que la rentrée avait commencé, le docteur Home ne jugea plus utile de venir puisque ses gentils jouets ne venaient plus aussi souvent. Il se replongea alors dans sa routine d'éviter au maximum son ex-femme et les patients.

Plus loin, dans un château plus sombre que Poudlard, durant le week-end au Pré-au-Lard, Blaise s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois devant le Lord.

- Mon Seigneur.

- Ah, Zambini junior. Comment se porte Potter ? demanda le Lord accompagné d'un homme très proche du trône.

- Bien… Maître, répondit Blaise toujours à genoux.

- Et le mariage ?

- Le mariage ?

- Oui, tu ne crois pas que ce soit une nouvelle qui mérite mon attention. Endoloris, lança le Lord Noir, je croyais pourtant avoir été assez clair la dernière fois.

- C'était par… ce… qu…

- Tu essayes de me dire quelque chose ? demanda le Lord en arrêtant son sort.

- C'était parce que pour l'instant, répondit très lentement Blaise en reprenant son air, pour Potter, il en est hors de question.

- Continue, dit Voldemort en se rasseyant sur son trône.

- Il veut attendre la fin de la guerre, le mariage ne sera qu'après la fin de la guerre, dit Blaise en sachant que cela fera plaisir à son maître.

- Comme s'il allait gagner ! s'exclama le maître en riant, je crois qu'il est temps de lui montrer qu'il est toujours faible et de meurtrir son cœur. Qu'en penses-tu Cain ?

- J'ai préparé une potion qui peut tuer le veela en lui volant ses pouvoirs et donc son essence même. Indétectable.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon ami, répondit le Lord à l'homme dont le visage était assez défiguré.

- Pour toi, qui est le plus précieux ? Le veela ou le futur veela ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Le veela approche de sa puissance maximale, en temps de guerre cela peut… Zambini, lèves-toi et sors, je te communiquerai tes ordres plus tard.

- Oui, maître, dit très vite Blaise déçu de ne pouvoir assister à cet échange intéressant.

- Bien, je disais donc…

- C'est vrai mais un enfant veela est plus malléable surtout sans père, et puis refaire une éducation est bien plus simple lorsqu'il est en bas âge, coupa Cain.

- C'est à prendre en compte et Potter est assez fort pour résister à la mort de son compagnon. Il ne laissera pas l'enfant mourir.

- Maintenant, est-on sûr que l'enfant est un garçon ? Sinon, il vaut mieux garder l'adulte.

- Les Malefoys n'ont que des garçons, assura le Lord, mais bon, nous avons autre chose à faire. Les potions, où en sont-elles ?

- Bientôt prêtes, encore deux mois.

- Bien. Tu manges avec moi ce soir ? demanda le Lord plus détendu.

- Avec plaisir, mon ami.

De retour à Poudlard, Blaise continua son jeu d'ami et d'espionnage. Il se sentait néanmoins assez seul. Il savait que Théo le surveillait et Pansy elle, par contre, était toujours bien collante. Quant à Drago, il ne pensait plus qu'à son Harry. Néanmoins, il restait curieux, peut-être que pour ça, le choipeaux aurait dû le mettre à Gryffondor… quoique les embrassades, très peu pour lui. Maintenant, il lui restait encore une petite chose à faire et ce fut dans son devoir de potion qu'il le fit. Il jouait avec sa vie et pour la première fois, il aurait aimé avoir une vie plus « simple »… au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Sévérus corrigeait des copies, il trouva une étrange réponse : « Cain et le Seigneur sont main dans la main mais pourquoi fait-il des potions alors que vous êtes là ? A bon serpentard, le tuyau n'est jamais gratuit… un peu de confiance ne ferait pas de mal ».

- Cain…

- Pardon ? Tu m'as dit quelque chose ? demanda Sirius assis en face de lui, face à ses propres copies.

- Non, rien, répondit Sévérus en repensant aux écrits de la copie anonyme, notre petit mangemort joue à un drôle de jeu… je ne sais pas encore qui tu es, mais tu es très doué. Cette écriture ne ressemble à rien et les réponses trop vagues… Cain. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence, Maître Cain Mistry, alors vous seriez toujours en vie ? Cela explique la potion contre Harry et Drago, après tout, vous êtes un maître de potion excellent, mon propre maître… mon ami qui a trahi ma confiance… Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous éliminer à l'insu du Seigneur des ténèbres... comme je me le suis promis il y a bien longtemps, pensa Sévérus tandis que Sirius sentait que son compagnon lui cachait des choses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit Sirius en cassant le silence.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Je corrige des copies, répondit Sévérus en passant à la copie suivante.

- Je ne te parle pas d'aujourd'hui en particuliers, tu es soucieux, et cela n'a rien avoir avec l'état de Lunard qui va de mieux en mieux.

- Alors quoi, docteur Black ?

- Je dirais que ton ancien maître des potions y est pour quelque chose ? D'ailleurs c'est étrange que le dark docteur ait tant insisté, non ?

- C'est un fou. Et le seul souci que j'ai en ce moment est la potion de Rémus que je voudrais alléger pour la prochaine pleine lune. Après tout, il ne sera pas totalement rétabli, répondit Sévérus.

- Mouais…

- Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire.

- Je crois qu'il y a autre chose.

- …

- Il y a autre chose, j'en suis sûr, continua Sirius, Sévérus ! Tu n'es plus seul, alors dis-moi !

- Non. Non, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. C'est clair ? dit Sévérus en se levant.

- Oui, répondit tout aussi hargneusement Sirius, tu viens ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, la potion peut tout de même attendre deux heures, répliqua Sévérus en se dirigeant vers son précieux laboratoire.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais il n'était pas complètement aveugle ou stupide. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute. Non, il voulait consacrer son énergie à autre chose : notamment une bonne nuit avec Sévérus. Dommage que Rémus ne soit pas encore rentré. Mais, maintenant, il n'allait pas laisser Sévérus sortir tout seul, une bonne surveillance et un bon nez de chien devrait d'ailleurs beaucoup l'aider.

Pourtant durant les jours suivants, il n'eut rien à se mettre sous les crocs.

De l'autre côté de Poudlard, certaines personnes n'avaient plus du tout de temps pour eux. Drago en particuliers. Ce dernier allait à droite et à gauche mais au moins avait réussi à offrir tout ce que l'autre désirait : des fraises au mois de janvier, une nouvelle décoration pour la chambre, des bonbons moldus, etc, etc… Heureusement pour lui, il put lors du week-end transplanner chez lui et démolir à souhait sa nouvelle pièce fétiche. L'entraînement avec Sévérus ayant repris, sa maîtrise ou plutôt la connaissance de sa propre force l'étonnait de plus en plus et Sévérus en faisait les frais.

- Tu sais je peux venir avec toi pour l'entraîner ? proposa Sirius qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son amant.

- Non, ça va, répondit Sévérus en cachant une grimace alors que Sirius soignait des blessures dans le dos.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sirius alors qu'il appuyait plus fortement sur la blessure.

- …

- Alors ? … Tu sais ce n'est pas une tare de s'incliner devant un gosse, tu es un sorcier pas un veela ou un vampire, ajouta Sirius pour l'amadouer.

- Demain soir, dans la salle sur demande, et Potter ? capitula Sévérus.

- Il a commencé une série de jeux de société et je préfère capituler. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi mauvais perdant.

- Pourtant, il te ressemble, il était Evident qu'il était mauvais per… Arrête ! Ca fait un mal de chien ! s'exclama Sévérus.

- Tu préfères aller voir PomPom, peut-être ? demanda de façon narquoise le professeur Black, bien, alors cela suffit pour les insultes.

- Donc, tu abandonnes ton filleul ?

- Non, il veut prendre sa revanche contre Nott et Hermione au monopoly, je crois que je n'étais pas invité, répondit-il d'une façon boudeuse.

- Arrête de faire ton petit chiot perdu et finit de me soigner, ajouta simplement le professeur Rogue, et Zambini, il n'a pas gagné ?

- Zambini ? Mmm… je ne crois pas qu'il était là, il y avait bien plus de gryffondors que de serpentards, ça peut faire peur à certain serpents…

- Tu ne le trouves pas isolé ? demanda Sévérus alors qu'il regardait le travail de Sirius dans un miroir.

- Non, pas particulièrement, pourquoi ? Tu as des soupçons ? C'est un mangemort ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais, en ce moment, il était souvent avec Nott junior.

- Alors pourquoi me parles-tu d'isolement ? demanda Sirius agacé de ne pas comprendre le raisonnement de son compagnon.

- Laisse tomber. C'était de fausses idées, répliqua Sévérus pour ne pas continuer la discussion, la journée a été longue, je vais me coucher. Et juste me coucher.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de montrer à Drago que lui aussi peut transpirer, murmura Sirius déçu d'aller simplement dormir.

Le mois de janvier signifiait donc le début d'une nouvelle année mais aussi l'anniversaire d'un jeune veela. Et le compagnon de ce même veela commençait à perdre la tête. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose mais rien n'y faisait. Heureusement que ses amis viendraient ce soir, avec l'entraînement Drago ne serait pas en état de veiller.

- Blaise ! supplia Harry, tu n'as même pas une petite idée, tu es son meilleur ami.

- Oui, mais toi, tu es son amant, répliqua Blaise qui ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça mais plutôt à sa prochaine mission pour le Lord.

- Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, répliqua Harry en faisant de grands yeux tous perdus, … Théo ?

- Je ne sais pas, et pourquoi pas un week-end. En ce moment, il fait une tête d'enterrement, nota Théo alors qu'il jouait avec les cheveux de sa dulcinée.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne tient pas la grande forme, ajouta Luna.

- Oh, c'est rien ! répondit Harry en pensant que lui était bien plus dans la panade que son compagnon, sa fierté en a juste pris un petit coup un soir. Et je ne dirais rien de plus, alors une idée ?

- Et pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Hermione ? demanda enfin Blaise.

- Parce que c'est mon amie, pas celle de Drago. Tu sais Blaise, plus vite tu me réponds et plus vite tu pourras retourner dans la noirceur de tes pensées, ajouta Harry en souriant.

- L'idée du week-end paraît sympa. Emmène-le en France, il y a un hôtel sorcier pas loin de la tour Eiffel, mon père a emmené ma mère une fois, elle en est revenue en-chan-tée !

- Un week-end… Le prochain pour Pré-au-Lard n'est pas avant le mois de Février.

- Je suis sûr que Bubus t'en donnera un si tu lui demandes, proposa Théo.

- Peut-être… Bon, Blaise… mais où tu vas ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il devrait se détendre. Vous connaissez l'adresse de l'hôtel ? demanda alors Harry aux deux autres personnes restantes.

- Va demander au directeur Harry, je prends les réservations, ajouta Théo, au fait Harry, essaie de nous avoir un week-end sortie pour nous aussi !

- Je vais jouer la carte de l'homme enceint et je vais demander à Sirius de m'assister. A nous deux, on va y arriver, finit par dire Harry en s'en allant de la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Tu es déjà aller à Paris ? murmura Théo à l'oreille de la jolie Serdaigle.

- Disons que je ne me suis jamais amusée à visiter Paris enfermée dans un hôtel pendant deux jours, répondit Luna en embrassant le creux de l'oreille de son petit ami.

Et Théo se disait que Luna était la personne parfaite pour lui. Avec juste un brin pervers pour pimenter sa vie intime. Bien entendu, il n'oubliait pas son ami Zambini. Il était presque sûr qu'une mission l'attendait mais encore aucune preuve que ce soit contre eux. De son côté, Blaise redoutait cette mission : une rafle dans un petit village non loin du château de Poudlard. De plus, il allait devoir traverser une partie de la forêt interdite avant de pouvoir transplanner et cela n'était jamais une partie de plaisir ! Heureusement son père ferait parti de l'expédition et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui.


	39. C'est pas passé loin

Briottet : et Harry va le faire tourner plus en bourrique dans le prochain chapitre !

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Lunenoire83 : je crois que Voldemort ne va pas apprécier la suite du programme que je lui propose... mais faudra attendre le prochain chapitre...

Brigitte26 : hélas, pour les révélations, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre. Ici, on s'attarde un peu sur Blaise.

Cricket32 : c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas eu le choix et pour les missions... il est quand même responsable.

Stormtrooper2 : peut-être que c'est ce qui va arriver...

Touraz : on parle de Harry Potter ! Quand il le veut vraiment, il l'a !

Lise261 : il est en effet très ambigü... mais c'est voulu, comme ça, qu'importe quel camp gagne, lui restera en vie...

Makie : tout le monde ne peut pas mourir sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoires... mais en effet, certains personnages vont devoir mourir... ce sera probablement dans 3 chapitres...

Aemilia : et la voici !

Hino Hatari : et j'ai déjà quelques idées sur comment la future petite famille va fonctionner... mais avant, je souhaites m'occuper du cas Voldy...

Phenixmiyavi : est-ce que c'est bien ou pas bien ? De toute façon, je crois que dans les prochains chapitres, l'histoire avancera plus vite...

Sahada : je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais à mon avis, tu dois être sur la bonne voie...

Gwladys Evans : disons, que maintenant les chapitres vont être un peu moins drôle car je me lance dans la guerre.

Wyny : merci pour ta review et pour le suspens, c'est vrai que j'ai donné les informations un peu vite car je voulais avancer dans l'histoire... depuis le temps que je voulais arriver à la guerre, je n'y suis toujours pas ! En tout cas, pour le côté veela de Drago, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, ainsi que pour Sévérus où j'ai prévu un flash-back pour être cohérente et si j'étais aussi floue, c'était pour le suspens ! A bientôt et n'hésite pas à m'écrire des choses comme ça !

Minikyra : je crois que tu vas être un peu déçu par le voyage... mais il y aura plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre !

Potter29 : merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**39 – C'est pas passé loin…**

- Lunard ! s'exclama Sirius en sautant au cou de son loup préféré.

- Sirius… Si tu continues à l'étouffer, je demanderai à Home de le remettre à l'hôpital, grinça Sévérus des dents.

- Tu es juste jaloux parce que c'est vers moi que Rémus est venu, dit Sirius tout en relâchant la pression autour de son compagnon.

- Si je pouvais juste rentrer, finit par dire Rémus alors qu'il était toujours sur le pas de la porte.

- Allez pousse-toi de là Black, répondit Sévérus en repoussant Sirius et en aidant Rémus à s'asseoir, j'ignorais que tu pouvais sortir ?

- Je ne me suis pas enfui Sévérus, répondit Rémus, je voulais juste vous faire la surprise, on m'a annoncé la nouvelle juste après votre départ hier soir.

- Et c'est une sacré bonne surprise ! reprit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de son Rémus.

- Tu aurais dû nous avertir, on ne sait jamais.

- Oh arrêtes Sévérus ! Il est là et en bon état… Quoique tu paraîs un peu fatigué… coupa Sirius.

- Oui, mais pour le reste, je suis guéri, répondit Rémus avec un sourire qui en disait long sur le bonheur de se retrouver ici, bien, je vais peut-être aller voir Harry. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi dans ses lettres et…

- Il n'est pas là, il est parti ce matin à Paris pour fêter l'anniversaire de Drago, ajouta Sévérus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là alors ? demanda Rémus en pensant à la sécurité de son louveteau.

- Ce Potter a réservé tout l'hôtel et a eu la permission de partir par Dumbledore lui-même. Nous avons inspecté l'hôtel hier, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons dû partir plus tôt… Et Fol'œil, Tonks et d'autres aurors surveillent la place. Ils sont en parfaite sécurité.

- Ils ne vont pas visiter la capitale ? demanda Rémus surpris.

- Ce n'est pas dans le programme de Potter.

- Notre petit Harry nous ressemble beaucoup, hein Lunard ? ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

- Ca ne nous a pas trop mal réussi à nous. Bon, où en sommes-nous dans les cours ? demanda Rémus qui attendait avec impatience de se remettre au travail.

- C'est samedi Rémus, pas question de travail ! s'exclama Sirius, et tu dois te reposer !

- Patmol, j'en ai marre de me reposer, de dormir, je vais très bien !

- Mais qui t'as dit que c'était pour dormir ? demanda soudainement Sévérus en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles du loup-garou, … alors ?

- Dans ce cas, les cours attendront lundi, répondit Rémus en enlevant les hauts de ses compagnons par la magie sans baguette.

- Voilà le Rémus qu'on adore, chuchota Sirius en déboutonnant la chemise de son compagnon tout en passant ses mains sur les endroits stratégiques de plaisir.

Bien entendu Sévérus n'en resta pas en reste et alors que Rémus était totalement déshabillé, il ne pensa même pas à protester car Sévérus et Sirius eux, avaient encore leur pantalon. Non, cette après-midi fut consacrée uniquement à la redécouverte du corps du loup et à son plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, Drago appréciait son cadeau d'anniversaire et rien n'entacha ce week-end. Et beaucoup d'autres élèves avaient apprécié ce samedi supplémentaire à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Du moins en théorie…

Blaise Zambini lui ne pouvait pas aller faire du shopping, ni se prélasser au soleil. Le Lord l'avait demandé pour une mission dans un petit village proche de celui de Pré-au-Lard et Bellatrix Lestrange s'était faîte un plaisir de venir le chercher à l'entrée du village préféré des élèves de Poudlard pour l'emmener à destination.

- Que faisons-nous là ? demanda Blaise qui en réalité ne savait rien de la mission.

- Tu vas montrer ta loyauté petit Zambini ! répondit Bellatrix en se mettant à rire.

- Le Lord veut éradiquer ce village, répondit Mr Zambini, pour servir d'exemple à son pouvoir et pour se rappeler au bon peuple sorcier.

- Eradiquer ? N'est-ce pas excessif ? osa dire Blaise.

- Ne réfléchis pas. Obéis, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. A moins que tu n'aies pas les tripes… Dans ce cas, le Lord t'offre à moi… Et ton corps parfait me donne pas mal d'idées, répondit Bellatrix avec ses yeux remplis de folie, … il ne restera certainement pas dans cet état quand j'en aurais fini avec toi ! Ah ! Ah ! Je souhaites réellement que tu échoues petit Zambini !

- Toute ma loyauté va au Seigneur des Ténèbres, se dépêcha de répondre Blaise.

- C'est à moi d'en juger aujourd'hui, répondit froidement Bellatrix, voilà, chacun connaît déjà les maisons dont il doit s'occuper, alors au travail. Toi Zambini junior, voilà ta chasse.

C'était une jolie maison dans le style victorien. Il s'avérait qu'elle habitait une famille de moldue tout à fait banale : deux parents et une petite fille, ainsi qu'un chien.

- Dépêches-toi un peu ! s'exclama Bellatrix, ton absence ne doit pas être repérée !

Blaise se dirigea alors vers cette maison. Bellatrix le regardant de loin puisqu'elle avait aussi des gens à abattre… pour son plus grand plaisir.

Lorsque Blaise força la porte, il fut accueilli par un homme portant l'arme au poing. Il le tua alors par instinct. Le vacarme assourdissant que fit l'arme alors que le corps de l'homme retombait alerta la femme de ce dernier qui se précipita en hurlant à l'entrée. Ce qu'elle découvrit l'anéantit, et ce fut comme une sauvage qu'elle se jeta sur le corps de Blaise qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir arraché la vie d'une personne aussi simplement. La femme le cogna, mais Blaise resta droit et à un moment donné, elle se calma et alla pleurer sur le corps de son mari en souhaitant le rejoindre.

- Je suis… désolé, murmura Blaise suivi du sort de la mort.

Le jeune mangemort monta alors prudemment les escaliers et découvrit une petite fille blonde en train de jouer à la poupée. Il se montra à elle, et au contraire de ce à quoi il s'attendait, elle lui sourit et lui proposa même de jouer à la poupée avec elle. Son cœur de jeune mangemort n'en put plus et se dépêcha de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans la salle de bain à côté. Il fouilla dans les armoires et découvrit du fond de teint assez blanc par rapport à la couleur de la peau de la fillette.

- Allez, on va jouer à un jeu, tu es d'accord ? demanda tout doucement Blaise en faisant fi qu'il avait tuer ses parents, … bon, je te mets de ça et après tu t'allonges et tu fais la morte jusqu'à ce qu'un policier n'arrive. C'est un jeu rigolo non ?

- C'est à ça que papa et maman ont joué ?

- Oui, finit par dire Blaise en dénouant sa gorge, … chut maintenant, allonges-toi et fait semblant de ne plus respirer. Bon, n'oublies pas de ne pas bouger tant qu'il n'y aura pas un poli…

- … Que de gachis… Ttt, et dire que le Maître avait beaucoup d'espoir en toi Zambini junior, dit une voix glacée derrière son dos, tu as pu tuer ses parents mais pas cette misérable chose, tu me déçois… ce sera un grand plaisir de te torturer.

- Elle ne mérite…

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Bellatrix en claquant sa joue avec ses doigts crochues, et puisque tu n'as encore rien compris au fait que ton opinion ne comptait pas, je vais torturer cette fillette qui aurait pu avoir une mort douce si tu avais obéis. Endoloris !

La fillette se mit à crier et Bellatrix ne semblait pas s'en faire. Blaise ne put rien faire contre elle car elle lui avait déjà pris sa baguette. Tout à coup, tout s'arrêta et Bellatrix prit un visage hagard.

- Maintenant, fais ton devoir mon fils. Dépêche-toi… Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. Elle est déjà folle et sans famille... Accordes-lui une mort décente.

- Avada kedavra, lança alors Blaise le cœur serré, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Un simple sort d'oubliette. Tu dois apprendre à faire preuve de prudence, surtout avec cette folle te surveillant.

- Je faisa…

- … Suffit ! La preuve que ce n'était pas assez. Maintenant, je m'en vais. Assures-toi de rester en vie.

- Merci père, répondit simplement Blaise.

- N'oublie pas de venir rendre visite à ta mère de temps en temps. A bientôt.

- Où est-ce que… Ah, Zambini junior… Je vois que tu as bien fait ton travail.

- Bien sûr, répondit Blaise en regardant tout sauf le spectacle de la fillette morte à ses pieds, ma loyauté est totale envers… mon Seigneur. Je crois que je vais y aller, mon absence ne doit pas être trop longue.

- Bien sûr, répondit Bellatrix un peu perdue mais qui en avait apparemment l'habitude puisqu'elle ne se posait plus de questions que ça.

Blaise sortit alors en enlevant sa tenue de mangemort et se dirigea le pas ferme vers le village d'à côté : Pré-au-Lard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son corps le trahit enfin et c'est dans le pré qu'il se mit à vomir tout son déjeuner.

- Zambini junior… On dirait qu'elle s'y croit vraiment cette femme, murmura Blaise amer, bon, si le Lord craint pour la loyauté de ses sujets, je crois qu'il est temps de lui mettre quelque chose sous les dents. Ca m'évitera ainsi d'avoir l'autre folle sur le dos. Oui, livrons-lui un petit traître…

Le week-end avançait à grande vitesse et Blaise n'était décidément pas d'humeur à écouter les sornettes de quelques serpentards, et encore moins de parler à ses amis.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu hier au village ? demanda un serpentard.

- Pourtant j'y étais, répondit Blaise en se retournant vers son locuteur, … à mon avis, tu étais trop occupé avec ta Lovegood, répliqua-t-il avec de la hargne alors qu'il n'en voulait même pas à son ami.

- En ce moment, je suis seul, ajouta Théo.

- Te servirais-je de bouche-trou ? demanda Blaise alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je te trouvais un peu dans la lune et d'habitude, c'est Ma spécialité. De plus, tu as mal dormi cette nuit.

- Alors tu m'espionnes ?

- Comme tout bon serpentard, répliqua Théo qui se doutait que samedi avait été un jour de mission pour Blaise, et comme tout bon serpentard, je suis là si tu veux parler…

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit Blaise en se retournant, … néanmoins, j'apprécie ta proposition, murmura-t-il alors que Théo repartait.

- Alors ?

- Je crois qu'il a tué, dit gravement Théo en s'asseyant sur l'herbe avec Luna, mais il se sent mal.

- Et ?

- C'est bon signe, peut-être arrêtera-t-il d'aller avec ce fou de mage et reviendra à nos côtés.

- Et tu l'accepteras ? demanda Luna en emprisonnant le regard de Théo avec le sien.

- Oui… mais pas sans preuve, et je lui en ferais baver… Il me laisse tout seul avec Goyle. Je n'ai même plus une conversation sympa.

Théo se prit alors un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de sa petite amie.

- Hé ! A part toi, bien sûr ! s'exclama Théo, même Drago… il ne parle que de bébés et de Potter !

- Mon pauvre amour… Tu devrais te détendre.

- Peut-être… je me demande comment ? ajouta Théo alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Un massage ?

- Pour commencer alors ?

- Allonges-toi ! ordonna Luna.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

- On verra… dit Luna en rigolant et en commençant à masser les épaules de son petit ami.

A Poudlard, un peu plus tard dans la soirée de dimanche, Harry et Drago revinrent de leur merveilleux week-end.

- Harry ! Où tu vas ?

- Sirius m'a laissé un message, je dois passer à l'appartement. On se voit plus tard, au dîner ! lança Harry alors qu'il commençait déjà à ouvrir la porte de sortie.

- On dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix, murmura Drago pour lui-même.

- _De toute façon, ça t'arrange puisque tu dois te préparer pour le dîner_, siffla un tatouage.

- Qui… Tu peux me parler ?

- _N'était-ce pas pour cela que tu m'as fait tatouer ? _dit le serpent amusé.

- Non, pour me prévenir de tout dang… Harry ?

- _Il va bien. Je m'ennuyais. D'autant plus que mon compagnon parle au tien et il s'ennuie moins, alors…_

- … Tu t'es dit pourquoi pas moi ?

- _Bien entendu, rien ne prouve que tu sois de bonne compagnie comme l'autre gamin._

- Je suis de meilleure compagnie !

- _Ca j'en doute, avec son état, ton Harry amuse beaucoup mon Autre. Et puis, si tu n'es pas content, c'est de ta faute. Tu m'avais assuré qu'il se passerait beaucoup de choses et que tu avais vraiment besoin de nous… Et pourtant, ton compagnon se porte comme un charme._

- Heureusement ! … Et pourquoi ne pas aller espionner Harry en parlant avec la boucle d'oreille ?

- _Si je le pouvais…_

- On a des limites à ce que je vois ? dit Drago en se moquant, je ne suis pas le seul, ça me rassure…

- _A ta place, je ne dirais pas ça, ça pourrait réellement arriver… Après tout, est-ce que Harry sait pour ce soir ?_

- Tais-toi et Harry sera enchanté. Bon, maintenant laisse-moi, je dois effectivement m'habiller correctement, reprit Drago en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement, un loup-garou se régalait d'un bon roman, bien installé dans son canapé. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur des yeux verts émeraudes.

- Lunard ! s'exclama Harry, heureux de revoir son second parrain et en se jetant sur lui.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit chaleureusement le maraudeur, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme.

- Bien sûr, enfin de retour avec Drago, dans un appartement où il n'y aura que Drago et deux de mes amis… et ne pas oublier aussi : pas d'entraînement, quoi de mieux ? ajouta-t-il en se jetant par la suite dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Ah, j'aurais penser que c'était dû à ton week-end, répondit Lunard alors que les yeux de Harry brillaient de bonheur à ce souvenir.

- Et toi, ça a l'air d'aller. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sorti ? dit Harry en voulant garder ce week-end pour lui tout seul.

- C'était une surprise pour tout le monde et d'ailleurs si tu pouvais faire entendre à deux têtes de mule que je suis bien en forme, ça serait gentil, soupira Rémus.

- Harry… dit Sévérus qui venait de débarquer, tu devrais aller te coucher, ajouta-t-il en regardant le loup.

- Je suis en pleine forme… Harry le pense aussi, répondit Rémus alors que Harry affirmait en penchant la tête.

- Je me fiche de savoir ce que pense ce gryffon. De plus, tu ne devrais pas te préparer ? demanda Sévérus en regardant son élève.

- Me préparer ?

- Oui.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Harry, totalement ignorant.

- Pour le repas… Harry, les parents de Drago viennent manger avec vous ce soir.

- Quoi ?

Harry soupira alors une très longue fois puis se leva avec dans un regard presque colérique.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il enfin.

- Pour vous voir, répliqua Sévérus qu'il trouvait qu'être enceint ne lui avait pas donné plus de neurones, bon Rémus au lit.

- Dès que Harry s'en ira. Allez va à tes potions… Je te le promet, finit pas ajouter le professeur contre les forces du mal.

- Bien.

Sévérus s'en alla vers son laboratoire puisque la promesse de Rémus était une promesse d'un gryffondor.

- Tu n'es pas content ? demanda Rémus.

- Bien sûr que non ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille !

- Harry, c'est vraiment pour cette raison ?

- Oui… enfin, c'est pour la conséquence que ça entraîne. J'aime bien Narcissa, mais… je n'aime pas être étouffé. Elle n'arrête pas de vouloir toucher mon ventre et dans ce cas, Drago veut aussi y toucher et m'étouffe encore plus. C'est… fatiguant d'être avec eux. De plus, ça signifie bonnes manières et très lonnnnnnnnnnnng repas. Et si Sirius l'apprend, il voudra venir et alors il y aura la guerre…Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, finit par dire Harry en prenant des yeux larmoyants.

- Tu peux rester ici, proposa immédiatement Rémus.

- Oui, comme ça tu ne seras pas obliger de te coucher ! rit Harry.

- Harry, il y a autre chose ?

- Je n'irais pas, c'est décidé.

- Alors n'oublie pas de prévenir Drago… il va s'inquiéter.

- Non, répliqua Harry en pensant à cet état de fait.

- Non ? demanda Rémus en craignant le pire et surtout une nouvelle crise.

- Non, ça lui apprendra de ne pas vouloir de fille… du moins, au moment de la nouvelle.

- Une vengeance… c'est pas mal trouver Harry, dit Rémus en prenant son air maraudeur.

- La vengeance… ce n'est pourtant pas très noble… dit Harry en pensant au mal que ça ferait à Drago de ne pas savoir où il était pendant deux ou trois heures.

- Je ne savais pas que tu possédais un titre, dit Rémus qui appuyait la décision de son louveteau.

- Exact… Alors tu m'aides ?

- Comment ? demanda Rémus tout à coup inquiet pour sa santé.

- Tu m'as dit que tu étais en forme et à ce que je sache, j'ai toujours Voldy qui me courre après, pourquoi ne pas reprendre l'entraînement au lancer de couteau ? demanda Harry, ravi de pouvoir se défouler.

- Si c'est pour le travail en plus… ça marche, alors dans une salle de cours, nous serons tranquilles là-bas.

- Et pourquoi pas la salle sur demande ?

- Ce sera sûrement l'une des premières qu'il regardera, ajouta Rémus.

- Mais tu es diabolique, Rémus ! … Tu es génial ! lança le Survivant en sortant suivi de Rémus qui avait l'impression de revivre sa jeunesse pleine de bêtises.


	40. Bonjour maître

Minikyra : beaucoup de questions et de suppositions et certaines vont trouver des réponses ici. En ce qui concerne Blaise, je fais exprès de laisser le doute quant à Théo, il aura bientôt son rôle à jouer !

Stormtrooper2 : pour Harry, tu as un peu raison par contre pour Blaise... en fait, je ne compte pas me débarasser de Bellatrix aussi tôt.

Cricket32 : merci, c'est vrai que la révolution c'est bien mais attention aux conséquences !

Lalouve : c'est vrai que 38 chapitres ça fait beaucoup plus court qu'un seul... et donc, je ne crois pas pouvoir faire plus long que 10 pages par chapitres... ce qui je trouve est pas trop mal... et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise !

Touraz : honte ? Euh... pas vraiment... comme tu vas pouvoir le lire.

Gwladys Evans : le troisième oeil peut-être ?

Wyny : en effet et pour ce qui est du suspens, peut-être que la fin de chapitre sera trop suspens pour toi... et non, ce n'est pas une "vengeance".

Lise261 : oui, le pauvre mais heureusement qu'elle est assez folle pour ne pas comprendre que ses pertes de mémoire ne sont pas accidentelles...

Briottet : pour Blaise, dans un autre chapitre mais pour les crises des différents personnages c'est juste en-dessous !

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Hino Hatari : tu crois ? Mais, c'est pour notre plaisir !

Lunenoire83 : la déception ne sera pas pour ce chapitre...

Sahada : voilà quelqu'un de sage et de totalement réaliste mais pour ce qui est du malheur je commence lentement...

Vif d'or : j'aime bien quand Drago sort de ses gonds alors j'en profite bien vu qu'en plus il est veela !

Phenixmiyavi : c'est comme ça qu'on les aime !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**40 – Bonjour maître…**

A Poudlard, la famille Malefoy était réunie dans l'appartement de Harry et Drago.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Drago au regard interrogateur de son père, il est parti voir son parrain je crois.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon bébé ! s'exclama Narcissa qui avait tendance à être triste de voir son fils grandir surtout parce que cela veut dire aussi qu'elle vieillit…

- Merci… maman, réussit à dire le jeune veela en s'échappant de la prise de sa mère.

Le temps passa lentement et les plats arrivèrent sur la table. Drago regardait l'heure mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'inquiéter car sa mère lui avait montré les plans qu'elle avait supervisé pour la chambre de son petit fils et qui devait être la surprise du jour. Lucius ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète vu qu'il y avait déjà eu le droit en long, en large et en travers…

- C'est étrange qu'il ne soit toujours pas là ? demanda Lucius exaspéré et commençant à avoir sérieusement faim.

- Il n'est pas au courant de notre venue ? demanda Narcissa.

- En effet, je voulais lui faire une surprise, ajouta Drago en regardant une nouvelle fois l'horloge.

- A mon avis, il devait s'en douter vu qu'hier, c'était ton anniversaire et qu'il t'a accaparé tout le week-end, ajouta Mme Malefoy en laissant transpercer un petit reproche, et comment c'était ?

- Parfait, répondit instantané Drago avec un sourire qu'il ne put cacher.

- Mais encore ? demanda Lucius pour le taquiner.

- Oh, et bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai été ravi d'accéder à ses caprices. Cela concernait entre autre moi, Harry et du chocolat chaud sur nos… non, enfin mon corps et tout ceci avec un peu de chantilly. Voulez-vous d'autres détails père ? demanda Drago en regardant rougir son père qui n'aimait pas que son fils lui parle de sa vie très privée.

- Mmm… Bien, bien donc je suppose que tu n'as pas eu besoin de te défouler.

- Si… mais d'une autre façon, ajouta Drago tout bas avec un petit sourire coquin, pour que seul son père l'entende.

- Ce n'est définitivement pas normal ! s'exclama Narcissa qui voulait goûter au melon et bayonne, le tout arrosé d'une touche de calvados, un met délicieux et très frais, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelq…

- Merci bien, lâcha Lucius alors qu'une porte claquait.

- Quoi ? demanda Narcissa de plus en plus énervée.

- Tu as inquiété Drago pour rien ! Et il va aller étouffer son compagnon qui n'en a pas forcément besoin ! répondit Lucius excédé, de plus, il est tout à fait banal pour un gryffondor d'être très en retard surtout avec les deux maraudeurs !

- Il n'empêche. Et puis, on attend depuis une heure environ. Le temps passe vite mais pas à ce point… Et ma supposition n'est pas non plus ridicule. Avec son état, il peut arriver n'importe quoi à Harry !

- Si c'était le cas, le chien ou le loup seraient venus ici en courant pour crier à la perte de leur filleul, dit Lucius écœuré par l'attitude totalement immature de ces deux-là et surtout leur manque de bienséance.

- Je te l'accorde…

- Comment ça, il n'est pas là ? s'exclama une voix proche de l'hystérie en fracassant la porte.

- … Et les faits t'ont donné raison, mon amour, mais j'avais aussi raison.

- Ce n'est pas une chose dont tu dois te réjouir, grinça Lucius.

- Ecoutez, si Harry avait été là, je ne serais pas sorti ! s'exclama Drago qui avait couru après le chien, je ne suis pas un gryffondor tout de même !

- On ne sait jamais. Après tout, un veela est censé protégé son compagnon et avec toi, pas de protection mais en plus tu perds mon filleul, ajouta Sirius pour se venger du petit veela qu'il l'avait pris de haut en insultant son intelligence.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tout le monde se calme, dit enfin Sévérus qui venait d'arriver, bon le dernier qu'il l'a vu est Rémus. On va donc, aller le réveiller et voir où Pot… enfin où Harry est parti, proposa le professeur de potion.

- Bonne idée, approuva Lucius en commençant à se servir n'en pouvant plus de voir toute cette nourriture.

- Comment ça le réveiller ? demanda Sirius.

- Pitié Black… Je sais que le soir, c'est pas ta tasse de thé, ni le matin d'ailleurs… mais un petit effort, j'ai envoyé Rémus au lit dès que Potter est sorti de l'appartement, ajouta Sévérus.

- Et bien, apparemment, tu n'as aucune autorité, et c'est tant mieux !

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sévérus en suivant son propre filleul dans le couloir, direction leur appartement.

- Et bien, il n'y était pas. Je suis allé dans la chambre cinq minutes avant que Malefoy débarque chez nous pour tout casser et le lit était parfaitement fait. Pas de Rémus en vue.

- Et ça ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça ? demanda Sévérus qui lui était de plus en plus inquiet.

- Euh… Bon, je pense qu'on peut affirmer que si on trouve Rémus, on trouvera Harry. Où peuvent-ils…

- La salle sur demande ! s'exclama alors Sirius et Drago en même temps tout en faisant un autre couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande avec entrain et ce qu'il découvrit ne l'aida en rien. En effet, la salle s'était changée en une magnifique chambre où on pouvait voir deux gryffondors de cinquième année. L'inquiétude de Drago, Sévérus et Sirius augmentèrent alors d'un cran.

- Tu dois t'y prendre comme un pied vu la tête qu'elle fait, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Drago en lançant un regard assassin vers le couple, et maintenant ?

- La tour d'astronomie, peut-être, ajouta Sévérus.

- Bien sûr, Harry adore regarder les étoiles et Rémus la nuit ! s'exclama Sirius.

Pendant près d'une heure, les trois jeunes hommes cherchèrent Harry et Rémus : à la tour d'astronomie, à l'infirmerie, dans le parc, près du lac, à la salle commune. Malheureusement, tous les lieux étaient soit déserts soit occupés par des élèves trop occupés par l'exploration de leurs bouches respectives que par la venue ou non des deux disparus.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? demanda Sévérus très inquiet pour son loup.

Pour seule réponse, Sirius commença à rire, d'un rire plutôt nerveux.

- Que l'on peut être bête ! … La carte des Mardaudeurs ! ajouta-t-il en se tapant le front, elle doit être chez Harry, on doit retourner à l'appartement. De toute façon, on ne sait même plus où chercher !

- Très bien.

En arrivant dans le couloir de l'appartement des préfets, les trois chercheurs trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- Harry ! s'exclama Drago en courant vers son compagnon qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, est-ce que ça va ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Harry en se disant qu'il s'était bien défoulé et même améliorer en lancer de couteaux.

- Où étiez-vous ? demanda Sévérus alors que Sirius entourait de ses bras Rémus un peu statique.

- On s'entraînait, répondit Rémus, et maintenant que je ne suis plus avec Harry, je vais aller me coucher, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant de sa promesse.

- Pas si vite, ajouta Sévérus.

- Comment ça tu t'entraînais ? demanda Drago, l'inquiétude faisant place à la colère, et ce faisant empêchant Rémus de répondre.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile à comprendre dans cette phrase ? demanda Harry en faisant un peu l'innocent.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'on dînait ?

- Je n'avais pas faim. Mais, maintenant, que tu en parles, je vais peut-être demander à Dobby un petit quelque chose à grignoter, répondit Harry en posant une main sur le ventre tout en ouvrant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Drago perdant toute patience, il y a père et mère et moi qui t'attendions pour dîner !

- Je sais, Sévérus me l'a dit.

- Tu le… savais… Alors pour ne pas être venu ?

- Je n'en avais pas envie ! commença à s'emporter Harry.

- Ah parce que Môsieur n'en avait pas envie, il nous a fait poiroter pendant près de deux heures. Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir peut-être ? Bien sûr que si, alors pourquoi ? cria Drago alors que sa magie veela commençait elle aussi à sortir de son aura habituelle.

- Pour rien ! s'écria à son tour Harry qui ne voulait pas non plus avouer le pourquoi pour ne pas le blesser un peu plus.

- Dis-moi ! ajouta Drago en prenant le bras du Survivant avec une forte poigne.

- Tu me fais mal.

- J'attends, dit Drago qui ne décolérait pas.

- Parce que… Parce que je pensais qu'on serait simplement tous les deux pour finir ce week-end, que je n'avais pas envie de passer trois heures à table à essayer de bien me tenir et pire encore pour éviter des mains baladeuses sur tout mon corps de la part de ta mère et de toi… ou encore de parler de l'avenir de notre fille qui commence déjà à me donner un mal de tête. Elle n'est même pas encore née, et ta mère parle déjà de l'école primaire ! finit par avouer Harry alors qu'il n'avait pas vu que les dits parents étaient juste derrière lui.

- Alors, comme ça, tu n'aimes plus ma famille ? répondit Drago dont la colère refouler son intelligence, et bien, puisque tu as faim, tu ne seras pas contre un repas… de famille. Ma mère, en particuliers, t'a attendu toute la soirée.

- Harry, dont le bras commençait à bleuir, se retourna et vit alors Narcissa, le regard triste, ainsi que Lucius, dont la compréhension pouvait se lire dans son regard. Il se remémora alors ses paroles et se mit à rougir et essaya de trouver une excuse plausible.

- Et après mes parents, ce sera moi, c'est ça ? demanda Drago qui n'avait rien vu du changement de comportement de son compagnon.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? dit Harry avec une voix plus douce.

- J'en ai marre, tu n'arrêtes pas de te foutre de ma gueule depuis que nous sommes rentrés ! s'exclama Drago.

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un sorcier très puissant et surtout très en colère, sa magie fluctua de plus en plus autour de lui et finit par exploser. Le souffle envahit toute la pièce ainsi qu'une partie du couloir. La plupart des sorciers présents n'avait ressenti que de légers picotements mais leur pensée était plutôt dirigée vers la personne la plus proche du veela et qui elle, avait pris l'explosion de plein fouet. D'ailleurs, cette magie évacuée permit à Drago de retrouver sa lucidité.

- Harry ! s'exclama le veela qui s'était tout de même retrouvé à terre, Harry ? dit-il de nouveau très surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

- Par Merlin, Harry, mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Sirius en regardant la magnifique bulle entourant son filleul, tu as réussi à produire un sort, un parfait protego d'ailleurs…

- Oui, merveilleux ! dit Harry sur un ton sarcastique, et heureusement pour moi, sinon moi et le bébé on y passait !

- Harry… désolé, je…

- On en parlera demain, je vais me coucher. Je suis fatigué. Mme, Mr Malefoy, bonne soirée, dit Harry tout en faisant un signe de la main à son parrain et à Rémus.

- Je croyais que tu avais faim, dit Drago d'une voix faible alors que Harry refermait déjà la porte sur lui.

- Drago, non, intervint Lucius depuis fort longtemps, je crois qu'il est temps de vous quitter. Narcissa.

- Drago, je… je suis désolée, murmura Mme Malefoy, je ne me rendais pas compte de ma sur-présence…

- Non, mère, ce n'est pas…

- Toi, tu en as eu l'habitude, mais Harry… Non, mon fils, je te promets de faire attention la prochaine fois… Et puis, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que Harry ne m'aimera plus, allez essaye de dormir et à bientôt, finit par dire Narcissa en embrassant son fils sur le front.

- Je crois que nous devrions y aller nous aussi, dit Rémus alors que Sévérus lui, lui renvoyait un regard noir.

Dans le couloir, Rémus faisait au plus vite pour rejoindre sa chambre et enfin se reposer, Sirius était un peu perplexe sur le pourquoi qui avait forcé Rémus à rejoindre Harry dans son jeu et Sévérus avait bien l'intention d'engueuler son compagnon.

- Non, Sévérus, demain, je fatigue sérieusement et une dispute ne nous mènera à rien, dit Rémus en coupant l'herbe sous le pied du professeur de potion.

Un ange passa très lentement devant les deux personnes.

- Bien.

- Bien, répondit Rémus en refermant la porte de la chambre sur lui.

- O…K, bon, je crois que je vais rester dans le salon dans ce cas, dit Sirius en pensant être dans une sphère de tension.

- Je vais faire des potions, lâcha Sévérus en s'en allant.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, murmura Sirius en regardant Sévérus partir… en pantalon.

Et cette fois, Sirius n'allait pas passer sa chance. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

- Vais-je enfin savoir ce qui te tracasse ? Oui, mais Rémus ? … Bah, de toute façon, cette fois, on est sûr qu'il est dans sa chambre… se dit le professeur de duel.

Et Sirius était de plus en plus excité, il était maintenant sûr qu'il allait enfin découvrir la vérité.

Sévérus avait en effet, bifurqué pour la forêt interdite en étant passé par son laboratoire juste avant. Il avait besoin de se défouler et après tout, un travail à terminer. Ainsi, ce soir, il ferait deux pierres un seul coup. Après quelques mètres, néanmoins, il s'arrêta net.

- Black, tu as finis de me renifler !

- …

- Et inutile de ne plus respirer, j'ai entendu les branches craquer et pire j'ai vu ta queue Patmol.

- Bien sûr, et tu l'as même appréciée, ajouta Sirius qui s'était retransformé en humain.

- Sirius… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou à faire des jeux de mots stupides, répondit Sévérus lassé.

- Alors, où allons-nous ?

- Nous ?

- Oui.

- Nul part. Rentre à la maison, ordonna Sévérus.

Quelque part à l'est de l'Angleterre, dans une forêt dense, voire plus dense que la forêt interdite, un manoir apparaissait comme sorti de nul part. Pas de sort anti-moldu, ici, il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde et les sorts antitransplannage étaient inutiles car peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de cette demeure et surtout du sorcier y habitant. Au vue de la fumée sortant de la cheminée de la bâtisse assez sombre, Sévérus savait qu'il trouverait celui qu'il cherchait et se félicitait d'avoir penser que son ancien et très cher maître était assez orgueilleux pour penser que personne ne se douterait qu'il reviendrait vivre chez lui, qu'il ne craignait rien.

Le professeur de potion entra alors dans le manoir et sortit son sac tout en redonnant leur taille originelle à différentes fioles contenues dans ce sac.

Première étape et première difficulté mais Sévérus n'était pas devenu maître de potion pour rien et comme tout bon élève, il avait écouté les sages conseils de son ancien maître de potion. Et les odeurs, ils pouvaient les reconnaître et c'est ainsi qu'il prit l'antidote contre un venin mortel déversé à chaque fois que la porte principale s'ouvrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en empruntant le chemin menant sûrement vers la cave, la rambarde de l'escalier était enduite d'une solution transparente irritant fortement toute parcelle de peau la touchant.

Sévérus était de plus en plus fébrile, de plus en plus excité aussi. Il approchait du dénouement de cette histoire. Son état lui rappelait aussi bien des souvenirs.

- Ah, Sévérus, entre, allez viens, je terminais justement une potion d'allégresse.

- Maître Mistry, salua Sévérus en entrant prudemment pour la première fois dans le laboratoire de son maître de potion.

- Cain, appelle-moi Cain, nous allons passer toute cette année ensemble, inutile d'être aussi formel avec moi. Bon, maintenant, quelle potion souhaiterais-tu faire ? Et si c'est une potion de magie noire, dis-toi qu'il faut savoir les faire pour les reconnaître. Et puis, en tant que serpentard, je suis sûr que tu seras être prudent et ne la distribuera pas à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien… sûr, dit un jeune Sévérus.

A ce moment-là, en tant qu'apprenti d'un grand maître de potion, Sévérus avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que lui, et qui aimait lui aussi frôler les interdits. Plus le temps passait, plus Sévérus commençait à se rapprocher du maître dans cet art, et plus il trouvait que Cain était plus un ami qu'un maître.

Tout à coup, Sévérus sortit de ses pensées car un fredonnement atteignit ses oreilles. Et il se baissa à temps pour éviter que Cain le voit. Ce dernier était en train de préparer une potion. Le maître de potion de Poudlard inspira alors profondément, se concentra et se releva tout en re-lissant son pantalon.

- Bonjour, maître Mistry, dit d'une voix froide Sévérus.

- Sévérus, dit lentement Mr Cain légèrement surpris d'avoir une autre âme qui vive dans sa maison, je croyais que ce formalisme était depuis longtemps révolu entre nous ? ajouta-t-il amusé.

- A vrai dire, je ne suis aussi respectueux que lorsque je n'ai aucune confiance et encore moins d'appréciation pour la personne en face de moi.

- Que de venin dans ta bouche alors que je t'ai offert tout mon savoir… et bien plus, répondit maître Cain Mistry tout en continuant de tourner sa potion.

- Et bien plus… oui, vous m'avez offert cette superbe marque ! lança Sévérus tout en montrant la marque des ténèbres, je vous avez fait confiance et vous m'avez trahis !

- Trahis ! Nonnnnn, je ne t'ai pas trahis, je t'ai offert le moyen de sublimer ton Art, notre Art, je t'ai offert le début de ta Gloire et tu n'as rien su en tirer. Le Lord était et aurait été un mécène formidable. Avec lui, tous les ingrédients étaient à portée, les gens à expérimenter aussi et le pouvoir tout en restant dans l'ombre ! Tout ce que tu souhaitais à une certaine époque…

- Je n'ai jamais voulu m'agenouiller devant un être si abject, lui qui prône pour les sang-purs alors qu'il n'en est même pas un, cracha Sévérus, et j'ai toujours eu horreur d'être marqué.

- A ce que je vois, tu n'es pas venu pour revenir à mes côtés, et à ce que j'entends, tu dois être un traître à notre cause… Tu es donc ici pour me tuer.

- Bien entendu, je pensais l'avoir fait quelques années auparavant… mais je me trompais. Je vais donc de suite rectifier tout ceci.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- J'ai jusque là déjoué toutes vos protections…

- …Cela montre simplement que j'ai été un excellent maître, coupa Cain, mais de toute façon, tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer. Tu n'as pas réussi en étant dans la force de l'âge et j'ai toujours plus d'expériences et de pouvoir que toi… Et toi, tu n'as pas changé : toujours aussi arrogant et intelligent… et aussi ingrat.

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Vous ne me ferez pas entrer dans votre jeu et ma colère ne m'aidera qu'à vous tuer froidement. Engagez le combat !

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Sévérus commença à riposter contre son ancien maître de potion. Celui-ci, malgré ses trente ans de plus, avait toujours de la hargne et de l'endurance. Cain étant bien sûr un parfait serpentard et le meilleur ami de Lord Voldemort, il savait jouer avec les mots pour faire perdre de la concentration à son adversaire et même si Sévérus était lui aussi un bon serpentard, sa haine envers celui qui l'avait mené à « l'esclavage » le rendait plus faible. Les sorts s'entrechoquaient. Des expelliarmus, des impardonnables, des protegos, mais aussi une multitude de sorts de magie noire, des potions commencèrent à exploser à gauche et à droite et l'air commençait à s'embaumer de leurs senteurs. Après quelques minutes, le destin avait voulu accorder un avantage ou une victoire à l'un des deux adversaires.

- Comme tu peux le voir, le proverbe qui annonce que l'apprenti dépasse le maître n'est pas un proverbe appliqué à toi, dit Cain à bout de souffle mais la baguette pointée sur le plus jeune serpentard sans baguette.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, ajouta Sévérus en se tenant l'épaule sûrement déboîtée.

- Tu crois que sans baguette, tu arriveras à m'abattre. La magie sans baguette est utile mais si tu n'y arrives pas avec une baguette, sans baguette non plus, riposta Cain, endoloris… Ton protego sans baguette ne tiendra pas longtemps… Vois, il commence déjà à se fissurer… Il y a bien une chose que je n'ai jamais pu te faire, c'est bien anéantir ton esprit, mais je vais y remédier… à moins de me supplier… Après tout, de bons maîtres de potion comme nous sont à compter sur les doigts d'une main… Non ? Tant pis pour toi ! finit par dire Cain en lançant un autre doloris qui atteignit cette fois Sévérus, déjà à bout de force.


	41. Au revoir maître

Lunenoire83 : c'est vrai que la vengeance n'est pas une bonne chose mais maintenant Harry va être un peu plus tranquille !

Lise261 : bon, alors peut-être que tu vas trouver que j'ai été rapide en besogne...

Cricket32 : c'est une très bonne question et je te laisse lire le chapitre pour le découvrir !

Wyny : oui, Harry fait des progrés ! Et pour Sévérus, je suis contente que tu l'aimes... bon au vu du titre, je pense que tu as une bonne idée de la fin de cette bataille, donc je te laisse lire...

Touraz : j'espère que la "délivrance" te plaira...

Stormtrooper2 : tu crois que Sévérus pourrait emmener Sirius pour l'aider ?? Reste plus qu'à lire la suite...

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Briottet : en fait, je crois que je vais laisser couler cette dispute, après tout, ils ont autre chose à faire.

Makie : ah, tu crois qu'il s'en est débarrassé ??

Minikyra : à mon avis, ce chapitre est plus joyeux, enfin pour nos héros... pour les autres, c'est pas encore trop ça...

Gwladys Evans : désolé pour Trelawney et pour ton doute, je te laisse tout de suite l'affirmer ou non en lisant...

Maolisama : moi, je trouve qu'ils sont tous les deux en faute, et pour l'instant, Sévérus tient le coup mais plus pour longtemps...

Vif d'or : pour une fois que j'entretiens le suspens !

Angelus Loveless Potter-Malfoy : pour Blaise, tu ne devrais pas être si catégorique, est-ce qu'il est vraiment méchant ? Et pour Cain et Sévérus... j'ai pris les choses en main... Et non, je ne suis pas suicidaire mais juste sadique (et seulement de temps en temps...). J'espère que ce qui arrivera à Cain va te plaire !

Phenixmiyavi : et voici la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Désolé pour le retard, je pense mettre la suite en fin de semaine...

**41 – Au revoir maître **

Sévérus avait vraiment très mal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne sentait plus ses membres, qu'il n'arrivait plus à les distinguer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tenir, tenir malgré son corps qui lui, lâchait de plus en plus. Son ancien maître de potion lui se régalait, après tout, il pouvait très bien former un nouvel apprenti.

- Sectum sempra, lança une voix sûre d'elle.

Pendant un instant, Sévérus oublia de crier et regarda son maître droit dans les yeux. Ce maître même qui maintenant était à terre, en sang et qui sans conteste finirait par mourir. Derrière lui, Sirius Black. Le maraudeur était debout, sa baguette toujours à la main et pour une fois, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. C'est avec cet air déterminé qu'il avait dû tuer ou envoyer plusieurs mangemorts à Azcaban alors qu'il faisait parti du premier Ordre du Phénix.

Maître Cain se vidait de son sang de plus en plus avec un air de surprise dans ses yeux pourtant si inexpressifs habituellement.

- Votre seule erreur a été de croire que je n'avais pas changé, dit Sévérus resté toujours à terre, son corps se remettant de ses spasmes, malgré votre trahison, j'ai réappris à faire confiance.

- Je… voulut répliquer Cain en tendant une main misérable vers Sévérus.

Sirius et Sévérus attendaient toujours la fin de la phrase mais au bout de quelques minutes de silence et alors que la bouche de Cain finissait par déverser du sang, Sévérus brisa ce silence :

- A mon avis, cela ne méritait même pas d'être entendu.

- Et si on rentrait ? proposa Sirius en rangeant sa baguette, Sévérus ?

Sévérus était désormais soulagé, néanmoins, en regardant son ancien ami, son regard se fit vide. Tout à coup, le maître de potion sursauta : Sirius venait tout juste de lui prendre le bras et il avait oublié la présence de son compagnon dans ce laboratoire lugubre.

- On doit y aller et détruire ce manoir, dit plus bas Sirius en ne lâchant pas Sévérus qui soudainement eu un regard horrifié, Sev…

- Attends un peu, dit enfin Sévérus dont la mention de la destruction d'un laboratoire si exceptionnel l'avait sorti de sa léthargie et qui maintenant laisser son regard parcourir tous les livres de potions, les ingrédients dont certains étaient rares et précieux, et toutes les potions inventées.

- Sev… tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu es bien meilleur que lui… et les ingrédients, je suis sûr que tu les as déjà.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu un maître de potion ? demanda Sévérus de façon très abrupte.

- Depuis que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez. On a encore pas mal de marche à faire avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

- Mais… on ne peut pas, dit Sévérus en tentant un regard suppliant.

- Et depuis quand je suis le plus raisonnable des deux ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

- Aide-moi à monter les escaliers, répondit simplement Sévérus en essayant de rester debout tout seul.

- Bien sûr, ajouta Sirius heureux de sa victoire contre le serpentard.

- Et pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à venir ? demanda Sévérus en voulant faire descendre le gryffondor de son piédestal.

- Je te signale que tes fioles étaient très mal placées et pour info, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici, contrairement à toi. Et pour finir, de toute façon, initialement, je ne faisais pas partir de ton plan. Alors ne te plains pas de mon retard ! Heureusement que pour une fois j'ai été têtu…

Sévérus acquiesça simplement et sortit lentement du manoir après être parvenu à bout des marches.

- A toi l'honneur, murmura Sévérus en regardant le manoir.

- Sûr ? demanda Sirius qui adorait tout détruire.

- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est bien parce que tu as été têtu que je suis encore de ce monde, alors je te laisse détruire la maison.

- Tu dis ça comme si ça allait t'acquitter de la dette que tu as désormais envers moi ? dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin, et ce n'est pas le cas… non, non.

- Je croyais qu'on avait pas le temps, répliqua Sévérus en cachant un petit sourire au rappel de Sirius. Ce dernier commençait vraiment à le connaître et pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas vulnérable.

Tout à coup, après un immense destructum, le manoir n'était plus d'un amas de pierre.

- Ce Mistry ne devrait pas se plaindre, au moins, il a une tombe décente, lança Sirius en rattrapant au passage un Sévérus en train de tomber, … il est vrai que j'aurais du arriver un peu plus tôt, il a du t'en faire baver, murmura Sirius à un Sévérus évanoui, bon reste plus qu'à transplanner et à me transformer pour le porter correctement… Non, mais il exagère vraiment de me laisser traverser la forêt interdite tout seul !

La route fut longue mais Sirius avait le soleil aux trousses. Après tout, si Rémus savait ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit, ils auraient le droit à de sérieuses remontrances. Et alors que Poudlard se rendait déjà aux cours, Sirius et Sévérus, réveillé depuis peu, arrivèrent enfin à leur appartement. Et c'est avec un Rémus les attendant de pieds fermes qu'ils furent accueillis assez froidement tout comme le lit dans lequel Rémus avait dû se réveiller.

- Mais d'où venez-vous ? demanda Rémus un peu affolé de voir Sévérus encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- De nul part, Rémus ! lança Sévérus en s'affalant dans le canapé le plus proche, et toi hier soir ? ajouta-t-il en voulant que Rémus se taise.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se mit à rougir mais ne décoléra pas pour autant connaissant assez bien ce compagnon.

- Bon, ça suffit, vous avez eu tous les deux torts, et tous les deux hier soir, apostropha Sirius, donc vous êtes tous les deux à égalité. Par contre, moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, donc vous me devez tous les deux quelque chose ! ajouta Sirius en se grandissant.

Les deux partis commencèrent à réfléchir puis acceptèrent tous les deux le conseil de Sirius. Néanmoins, après deux à trois minutes de silence, un regard entre Sévérus et Rémus reconsolida le trio.

- Petrificus totalus, lança Sévérus en direction de Sirius.

- Si tu crois qu'on te doit quelque chose…

- … tu te trompes lourdement, finit Sévérus.

- Avec tout ce que tu nous devais déjà auparavant…

- … tu es loin d'en avoir fini de nous servir.

- Tu sais Sévérus, j'aime beaucoup lorsque Sirius n'a rien à redire lorsque nous parlons de choses sérieuses, dit Rémus en souriant.

- Et pour les choses un peu moins sérieuses ? demanda Sévérus en reluquant d'une façon possessive le corps raidi de Sirius.

- Va falloir que je teste, répliqua Rémus en lançant un sort à Sirius afin qu'il puisse au moins bouger la tête et être conscient.

Tout ce que pouvait faire Sirius était de gémir et de s'extasier devant la performance des ses deux amants qui caressaient la moindre parcelle de peau du maraudeur. Après quelques minutes de douloureuses caresses, Sévérus enleva totalement le sort de petrificus et s'aperçut alors que Sirius était plus que prêt. Néanmoins, Rémus le devança et commençait déjà à embrasser le membre dur du gryffondor. Sirius essaya alors lui aussi de toucher son autre compagnon mais le professeur de potion ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et bloqua les deux bras de Sirius dans son dos et entreprit de surélevé Sirius avec un wingardium leviosa afin de le préparer correctement. Enfin, Sirius n'en put plus de tous ces traitements et Rémus n'en laissa pas une goutte. C'est à ce moment-ci aussi que Sévérus décida qu'il était assez préparé et sans demander l'avis du chien, le pénétra dans toute sa longueur.

Quelques temps plus tard, les amants finirent par s'endormir, en oubliant totalement leurs cours au plus grand plaisir des élèves.

De l'autre côté de Poudlard.

Ce matin-là, Drago qui avait dormi sur le canapé, avait encore du mal à se remettre de la « rébellion » de son gryffondor, mais il est vrai que sa mère et peut-être, vraiment peut-être que lui aussi l'étouffaient. Ce fut sur cette pensée un peu négative sur sa petite personne qu'il essaya de contacter son serpent, qui apparemment n'était pas de meilleure humeur que lui.

- _Non, mais tu me prends pour Merlin ou quoi ?_ siffla le tatouage.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en es pas capable ?

- _De sonder l'esprit de ton compagnon ? Certainement pas ! Et c'est bien pour ça que Mon propre compagnon existe !_

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ! pesta Drago, demandes-lui !

- _…_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- _Je ne peux pas lui demander… Hier soir, il est venu me dire de le laisser tranquille un certain temps. Il n'a guère apprécier la façon dont tu as traité ton Harry et donc la façon dont tu l'as traité. Il a aussi ressenti la secousse… Et tu as bien de la chance que je veuille vivre sinon je t'aurais tué ! _menaça-t-il.

- Donc, tu t'es fait rembarrer aussi… murmura Drago.

- _Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai rien fait de mal !_ s'insurgea le serpent.

- Ce sont vraiment deux idiots, grommela le serpentard, c'est vrai ils veulent qu'on vienne à eux lorsqu'ils sont de bonne humeur, mais ils nous empêchent d'utiliser tous les moyens pour savoir lorsqu'ils seront de meilleure humeur, c'est vraiment absurde !

- _Bon, puisque nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur ce point, je retourne à ma méditation… Mais n'oublie pas de te contrôler. Tu devrais peut-être faire un tour dans cette fameuse salle en passant par le bureau de Dumbledore…_

- Peut-être… murmura alors le serpentard en regardant une derrière fois la porte fermée de sa chambre où Harry dormait encore, bon c'est décidé, allons faire un tour là-bas !

Quinze minutes plus tard, alors que Drago était en train de se défouler, Harry sortit de sa chambre et soupira d'aise en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas Drago. Ce matin, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter des sermons. Ron et Hermione qui la veille, s'étaient éclipsés pour que le repas se fasse dans l'intimité, et qui étaient restés éclipsés lors de la dispute, sortirent enfin le bout de leurs nez.

- S'lut ! lança Ron qui ne pensait qu'à aller manger son petit-déjeuner.

- Salut, répondit Harry tout aussi joyeusement.

- Ca va Harry ? demanda Hermione dont la curiosité l'avait empêchée de dormir correctement toute la nuit.

- Oui, bien sûr… Ce n'est rien… Après tout, tout couple a ses disputes, non ? lança Harry tout à coup pressé d'aller dans la grande salle.

- …

- Euh… Hermione, dis-moi, il y a deux jours, tu ne t'es pas disputée avec Ron ? … Oui, ça pour rougir, tu peux ! Surtout que toi, ce n'était que pour une question de devoirs et de confiture à la fraise ! railla Harry qui arrivait enfin dans la grande salle.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombres étant donné que Harry n'avait vu Drago que de loin ayant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques que ce dernier n'avait pas choisi en option. Le midi fut une tout autre histoire… En effet, le silence était de maître à une table où d'habitude, une personne avait du mal à placer sa petite touche de parole.

Drago regardait Harry tout au long du repas lorsque Harry avait la tête baissée, en essayant de trouver un moyen de lui parler. Harry, lui, essayait de ne pas regarder son serpentard, de peur de se réconcilier tout de suite avec lui étant donné que le blond commençait à lui manquer…

Blaise était un peu ailleurs et avait encore du mal à manger. Hermione préférait ne rien dire, vexée par les paroles de Harry, et Ron était occupé à manger. Théo observait tout ce beau petit monde et Luna le regardait lui tout en suivant la discussion entre Neville et Ginny sur la botanique, discussion très très basse du point de vue décibel.

Soudain, une envolée de hiboux entra dans la grande salle et la Gazette des Sorciers, édition spéciale, arriva dans les mains des élèves.

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se rappelle au souvenir du peuple sorcier_

_Hier soir, aux environs de minuit, le Lord Noir envoya ses mangemorts aux quatre coin du pays et organisa ainsi une attaque coordonnée à travers toute l'Angleterre. D'après les pronostics de St Mangouste et d'autres hôpitaux, notamment ceux de Liverpool et Rugby, les différentes attaques auraient fait une centaine de morts, et des milliers de blessés… Le Premier Ministre a exhorté au calme et à la patience. D'après lui, une attaque de grande envergure contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait sur le point d'être lancée. Néanmoins, plus de détails ont été impossibles à nous fournir puisque l'attaque doit rester une attaque surprise contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; rappelons que pour l'instant, aucune attaque n'est restée surprise contre cet « homme »._

_Toujours d'après le Ministre en personne, le ministère prendra sous son aile les différents orphelins ainsi que certains frais hospitaliers (pour plus de détails, se rendre à la page 5)._

_…_

_Malgré tout, n'oublions pas que le ministère ne fait toujours pas appel au grand Albus Dumbledore dont l'aide serait très utile à la population sorcière (pour plus de détails, se rendre à la page 9). En ce qui concerne Mr Potter, futur Malefoy, le Survivant ne devrait a priori ne pas pouvoir se battre à cause de l'heureux événement qu'il attend. Tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices, ainsi que les journalistes le félicitent une nouvelle fois._

_…_

_Ces derniers évènements ne sont le reflet que de la plus grande détermination du Mage Noir à la fin de notre système et de tous les moldus. Rappelons, que la semaine dernière, près du village sorcier Pré-au-Lard, tout un village de moldus a été détruit par ses suivants. Attaque ayant lieue au moment même de la sortie bimestrielle des élèves de l'école de magie Poudlard. Cette attaque montre bien le désir du Seigneur des Ténèbres à se débarrasser des moldus, mais montrerait peut-être que le Mage possède une santé mentale encore légèrement saine puisqu'il ne s'est pas attaqué à la futur génération sorcière. Bien entendu, cela ne reste que des suppositions puisque comme nous l'avait déjà dit le premier ministre lors de sa dernière interview, le village sorcier était extrêmement bien protégé par des aurors surentraînés. Même les mangemorts ne s'aventuraient pas y aller. Ce serait, toujours d'après le ministre, un suicide._

_…_

_Pour l'instant, l'enquête menée par des Langues-de-Plomb pour découvrir les mangemorts est en cours. Aucune précision ni aucune date pour la fin de celle-ci ne sont prévues._

_…_

_Des cours de défense contre les forces du mal seraient proposés aux sorciers Français au vue de l'étendue de la guerre en Angleterre. Chez nous, aucun cours de ce genre n'a encore été prévue. Le Premier Ministre Fudge pensant que les sorciers n'ont aucune raison de s'en faire s'ils suivent les différentes directives données par le ministère il y a quelques semaines (pour un rappel de ces directives, se rendre à la page 15). _

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture du journal, les visages des élèves se durcirent, d'autres pâlirent, et d'autres avaient l'air d'être malade, enfin, certains affichaient une mine sereine en lisant l'avant-dernier paragraphe.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Drago dont l'instinct de veela venait de revenir très fortement en voyant son compagnon pâlir dangereusement et poser une main sur le précieux ventre rebondi.

- Tu l'as lu ? Regarde, il y a eu une attaque le jour où on est sorti, répondit Harry furieux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'instant.

- Oui, mais le principal, c'est que personne que l'on connaît n'a été pris dans cette attaque, non ?

- Et si Voldemort avait décidé de nous attaquer nous ? Je ne crois vraiment pas que c'était pour laisser l'avenir à la sorcellerie, c'était plutôt pour nous narguer connaissant la haute opinion qu'il a pour lui-même.

- Et ? demanda Drago ne sachant pour où il voulait en venir.

- Et s'il nous avait attaqué, je n'avais pas mes dagues, ni mon épée, et à part lui envoyer des fleurs, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu lui faire, à lui ou à ses mangemorts ! s'emporta légèrement Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais hier soir, tu n'as pas fait de fleurs, ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago.

- Oui ! Mais au vue de ce qui m'arrivait, je ne crois pas que je pourrais recommencer, du moins, si je peux lancer des protegos, je ne dois pas pouvoir le faire à l'infini et de toute façon, ça ne l'enverra pas six pieds sous terre ! dit Harry avec des yeux un peu plus froids.

- Ecoute Harry, pour hier, je m'excuse, dit Drago qui trouvait que c'était une bonne occasion.

- Mouais… enfin, peut-être que j'aurais pu être plus… diplomatique…

- Diplomatique ? ! Franchement, tu ne l'as pas été du tout ! dit Drago en laissant échapper un petit rire moqueur.

- Eh ! Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, et puis te fausser compagnie ne t'a pas tué, reprit Harry sérieusement ce qui fit grimacer le veela, mais au moins, on a pu voir que lorsque j'étais réellement en danger, bébé me protégeait, dit-il plus doucement en voyant le regard coupable de son Drago, maintenant, je te pardonne une fois, pas deux. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Je n'accepterais plus d'être mis en danger par une personne que j'aime.

- Oui. Merci. Et pour ma famille…

- … J'ai reçu une lettre hier soir de la part de ta mère, je crois qu'on a crevé l'abcès et tout est ok pour moi, coupa Harry.

- Alors c'est bon ? demanda Drago encore un peu inquiet.

- Oui, alors tu devrais arrêté de faire cette tête, on dirait un vrai Poussouffle, ajouta Harry en n'aimant pas trop l'air « toutou bien docile » sur l'attitude de son compagnon, bon on sort parce que l'ambiance n'est pas au mieux ici.

- Comme le voudra mon Seigneur, répondit Drago en tendant son bras à son amant tout en souriant.

Durant l'après-midi, les mines se firent un peu plus joyeuses surtout en assistant aux cours de duel qui se faisaient avec le petit couple de gryffondors. Néanmoins, malgré le retour à bonne humeur, Drago s'était inquiété de voir l'état plus qu'anormal de son meilleur ami. Et malgré tous ses essais, Zambini junior ne désirait pas lui en parler, même la menace de l'envoyer voltiger n'avait rien fait, et le fait d'avoir appliquer sa menace n'aida pas du tout Drago à en savoir plus. Après avoir cogité pendant deux heures et relu la Gazette, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une solution. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, ce fut Théo qui vint lui parler de Blaise. Ca tombait assez bien… jusqu'au moment où il comprit que Théo considérait Blaise comme pratiquement un traître.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Théo, mais je connais Blaise, il est de loin le plus intelligent d'entre nous et je lui fais confiance.

- Et bien, moi pas… j'attends de voir ce qu'il va faire. Après la Gazette, je suis sûr qu'il a participé à l'attaque et a donc tuer ces moldus sans défense. Pas toi ?

- Si, évidemment, et ça m'a fait peur. Et pas par ce que tu peux penser. Ca m'a fait peur de voir Blaise aussi blanc, avec des cernes sous les yeux. Je ne sais pas trop à quel jeu il joue, mais il va finir par y laisser sa peau. Et connaissant ma chère tante, je te parie que Blaise a du tuer une famille entière…

- Comm…

- Parce que je sais que s'il l'a fait, il n'a pas eu le choix. Et si mon père n'était pas un veela ou alors si je n'étais pas destiné au survivant, j'aurais du recevoir moi aussi la marque des ténèbres, et bien avant Blaise, car il devait justement être le second choix après moi. Et dois-je te rappeler que si Blaise avait refusé, non seulement il serait déjà mort mais aussi que c'est Toi qui aurais alors porté cette marque et tué ces gens ! Je peux me tromper mais je ne le souhaite pas. De toute façon on sera fixer clairement au moment de la bataille finale.

- Et s'il était trop tard pour lui dire qu'on l'aime toujours…

- Oh ça tu peux être sûr qu'il n'en doute pas une seconde, railla Drago, après tout, c'est un serpentard pas modeste pour deux gallions !

Et Théo éclata de rire sous la triste vérité des serpentards descendants de sang-purs, rejoignit peu après par Drago qui avait presque oublié qu'il devait maintenant se réconcilier avec son gryffon.

Dans un autre lieu, Lord Voldemort fulminait de rage. Rage que ressentait la plupart des mangemorts maintenant à terre dans sa salle de guerre à cause des nombreux doloris lancés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en revenait pas : son meilleur ami venait de mourir et pour de bon cette fois. Cain… il ne pourrait même plus rire avec lui ou se délectait des souffrances des autres, ou encore de sa prochaine victoire… Et avec la destruction de son manoir, il n'avait même plus accès aux ingrédients ou encore à la formule pour éliminer les veelas. Ce plan-ci avait échoué. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas demander ça à Sévérus, il le savait loyal mais trop intelligent ou trop lié aux Malefoy pour les éliminer ci besoin. Enfin, aujourd'hui, il avait reçu une bonne nouvelle. Quelqu'un à tuer. Quelqu'un à tuer pour traîtrise, il allait pouvoir y aller à fond envers ce dernier.

- Ah Monsieur Zambini, comment allez-vous ? demanda le Lord à un homme enchaîné.

- Je ne comprends pas maître ? dit d'une petite voix l'homme.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer tout cet argent alors que tu m'avais assuré qu'il ne te restait plus rien. Que tu avais donné tout ce qu'il t'était possible de donner à notre cause ?

- Je… je… C'est-à-dire…

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment deux frères issus des mêmes parents peuvent-ils être autant opposés ! Tu commences même à m'ennuyer et je n'aime pas les pleurnichards, et encore moins les traîtres. Endoloris !

Le sort continua pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que du sang ne sorte pas tous les orifices de l'homme désormais mort.

- Apparemment, tu ne devais pas être l'oncle préféré de Blaise qui m'a enfin prouvé toute sa loyauté… C'est vraiment un bon petit, se félicita Voldemort en caressant Nagini.


	42. Formation définitive

Wyny: c'est vrai que pour le journal, c'est un peu un ton léger, mais c'était fait exprès, après tout, le premier ministre veut rassurer la population sorcière ! En ce qui concerne Blaise, vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il va décider dans ce chapitre.

Briottet : bon côté ou mauvais... reste plus qu'à lire la suite !

Gwladys Evans : en fait, je ne connais pas un sort pire que celui-ci à part le sectum et l'avada mais ils mènent à la mort et Voldy ne peut pas se permettre autant de toutous. Bon ce chapitre ne se terminera pas comme ça ! Ni le prochain d'ailleurs, ça change !

Stromtrooper2 : hem... il va falloir attendre encore un peu...

Sahada : merci beaucoup et la réponse est dans ce chapitre !

Cricket32 : bon, alors tu vas aimer aussi ce chapitre, je lève l'ambiguité.

Lise261 : bien sûr que Sirius ne sert à rien ! Même si j'ai tendance à le rendre un peu soumis face à Sévérus et Rémus...

Makie : oh pour le délire avec les Zambini, Blaise voulait juste asseoir sa place et que personne ne le suspecte. A mon avis, tu peux te dire que Blaise n'aimait vraiment pas son oncle !

Minikyra : mais non, c'est Blaise qui l'a livré : son oncle, c'était le "traître"... Et puis, pour l'instant, il dois sauver sa peau.

Lunenoire83 : je ne les fais pas apparaître si souvent parce que j'ai tendance à les oublier mais si vous adorez les serpents, je vais essayer de faire un effort dans la suite.

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : de toute façon, dans ce chapitre, j'ai fixé le camp de Blaise, donc il n'y a plus à penser à lui...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**42 – Formation définitive**

La dispute avait eu lieu il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine et Harry n'avait pas revu Mr ou Mme Malefoy : une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Néanmoins, si le Survivant était heureux de ce fait, tout n'allait pas si bien dans sa vie : l'entraînement intensif avait repris puisque Sévérus, Sirius et surtout Rémus étaient en bonne santé. De plus, puisqu'il avait fait preuve de magie normale une fois, les professeurs ne le lâchaient plus du tout. Mais contrairement à eux, Harry doutait de pouvoir recommencer cet exploit car il se souvenait clairement de ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où Drago était sorti de ses gonds : la peur, une vraie peur mélangée certes à de la tristesse, mais de la peur avant tout pour lui et pour son enfant.

Mais bon, peut-être que face à Face de Serpent, il ressentirait cette peur… Le seul bienfait des entraînements était le défoulement d'autant plus avec le nouveau comportement de son veela qu'il trouvait débile. Et ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il devenait de moins en moins patient avec ses amis voire insultant.

Ce soir, c'était autour de Rémus de le faire transpirer, ou du moins, de s'y essayait.

Harry était enfin à l'aise avec une épée et n'hésitait plus à atteindre les points faibles de son professeur, professeur qui évidemment paraît et donnait des coups de plus en plus forts. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le combat ressemblait presque à une danse sanglante où chaque adversaire y mettait tout son cœur. La seule chose qui les différenciait était leur âge et ce fut cette dernière qui mit fin au combat.

- Eh bien Harry… j'avais bien remarqué que tu étais en forme mais je ne l'imaginais pas à ce point, lança Rémus après avoir demandé un temps mort.

- Peut-être devrions-nous faire une longue pause ? proposa-t-il en souriant en coin tout en observant son second parrain prendre appui sur le pommeau de son épée.

- Oui, j'aimerais éviter de revenir mal en point, admit le maraudeur, et si tu me disais ce qui te motive autant ? … Et je t'assure que ça restera entre nous.

- C'est possible ça ? demanda Harry très sceptique.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Sirius ! De toute façon, même Sirius sait garder un secret si tu lui dis bien que c'est un secret, je peux te l'assurer ! ajouta Rémus en repensant au fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'avait fabriqué Sirius et Sévérus le soir de leur entraînement surprise et pourtant il avait mis tous ses compétences à l'œuvre.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, pas du tout, et toi ?

- C'est Drago, lâcha Harry en soupirant et en se jetant sur les fauteuils que la salle sur demande venait de faire apparaître.

- Ils ne nous ont jamais compris.

- Ils, nous ?

- Les serpentards, et nous les gryffondors, répondit le professeur Lupin.

- Alors tu as eu ce genre de problèmes aussi ?

- Plus ou moins, c'était dans le même genre, et tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'être patient et puis ton serpent a l'avantage d'être un veela, il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme, ajouta doucement Rémus tout en se massant une partie de l'épaule accessible à ses doigts.

- Ce que j'aurais préféré, c'est qu'il n'ait rien fait de ce genre et qu'il ne refera rien bien entendu.

- Bon, inutile de ressasser ce genre de pensées négatives, et prends cette épée, dit Rémus en tendant une nouvelle épée loin de celle de l'entraînement, bien plus travaillée et en argent massif aussi.

- Tu es sûr que…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me toucheras pas, je reste bien meilleur que toi, répondit Rémus en souriant.

- Je me demande qui a réclamer une pause tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry en se moquant de l'adulte.

- J'ai feinté, répondit Rémus avec un clin d'œil, je voulais savoir si tu allais continuer à ne rien faire pour ton compagnon.

- Je ne fais Pas rien, je joue la comédie avec laquelle il pense que je gagnerai le combat final.

- Si tu veux gagner, il ne sert à rien de penser à ça en ce moment, en garde Mr Potter, futur Malefoy, et futur papa, lança Rémus tout en amorçant une attaque.

- Oh, mais je vais vous montrer et je montrerai aussi plus tard à Drago qu'un homme enceint est capable de se défendre ! répondit Harry en parant le coup de Rémus et en l'attaquant aussitôt, et puis je ne m'inquiètes plus pour l'argent de l'épée, après tout ton cher Sévérus accoura pour te donner la bonne potion.

- Comme si j'allais en avoir besoin, murmura Rémus en se disant que probablement il en aurait besoin vu la détermination de Harry ce soir là.

Pendant que Harry s'entraînait, Drago, lui, se défoulait chez ses parents. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il était obligé de faire pour qu'Harry soit peut-être capable de refaire de la magie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, d'après lui, c'était le seul « remède ». Lucius Malefoy s'inquiétait de voir si souvent son fils dans la salle car tout le temps qu'il passait ici était du temps passé loin de la personne qui était censée être toute sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer avec lui car son bras commença à chauffer sérieusement.

En transplannant au manoir lugubre, Lucius fut surpris de découvrir que la salle était bondée et surtout en voyant le regard furieux et presque fou de son maître, il se dit que ça n'allait pas être une bonne soirée.

- Mes chers mangemorts, ces dernières semaines m'ont rendu fier de vous, dit d'une voix grave le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que tous les mangemorts se mettaient à genoux dans un froissement global de robes noires, c'est pourquoi, pour votre fidélité, je vous offre le monde !

A ce moment-là, seulement quelques mangemorts comprirent ce qui les attendaient et cela fit tressaillir entre autre Lucius, Sévérus et Blaise.

- Je vois que quelques-uns d'entre vous m'ont compris, dit Tom en se délectant de son futur pouvoir, nous allons mettre un terme à cette guerre, et attaquer dans une semaine !

- Où aura lieu la bataille ? demanda un mangemort assez fou pour demander des informations.

- A Poudlard, dit tout fort le Lord Noir qui avait hâte d'en finir avec Potter, Dumbledore et l'Ordre qui avaient osé tuer son ami et surtout qui avaient osé se mettre à travers son chemin et ainsi ne reconnaissaient pas son pouvoir immense et plus grand que n'importe qui sur cette terre.

- Poudlard ? murmura Sévérus à Lucius qui hocha alors les épaules, pensant tous les deux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu l'esprit en s'attaquant à la place la plus forte du monde magique.

- Je vous laisse le reste de cette nuit pour vous préparer puis je vous exposerai durant la semaine mon plan qui ne pourra échouer. Prenez de quoi tenir durant toute cette semaine car personne ne sortira de ces murs à moins d'aller à Poudlard pour les tuer tous ! Exécution ! ordonna le Lord avec un regard glaçant.

Tous les mangemorts quittèrent la salle assez vite car il ne fallait pas que le Seigneur ne se rende compte qu'il n'avait puni personne, ni torturé quelqu'un. En dehors, Sévérus prit abruptement le bras de Lucius et le transplanna près de Poudlard.

- Je te signale qu'on a peu de temps, alors tais-toi, signala Sévérus devant le regard brillant de colère de Malefoy senior.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire ici ? demanda Lucius en lissant sa robe de sorcier.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il va se passer. Je doute qu'avec tes deux gryffondors, tu puisses venir au côté du Lord cette semaine. Ils ne vont pas te lâcher comme ça !

- Je ferai ce qu'il faudra.

- Et puis pourquoi attendons-nous ! Il fait assez froid en cette période de l'année et j'ai dû me dépêcher pour venir, j'ai juste une chemise en dessous, lança Lucius impatient et inquiet par les flocons de neige.

Tout à coup, comme pour répondre à sa question, un pop se fit entendre : un jeune homme encapuchonné de la tête au pied s'avança vers les deux mangemorts.

- Alors Mr Zambini, votre décision ? Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de jouer avec les mots, railla Sévérus en pointant sa baguette vers son jeune élève.

- Je vous laisse, je vais devoir faire face à Narcissa, ajouta très vite Lucius, et après le pseudo-abandon de Harry, la pilule va être dure à faire passer. Sévérus, la prochaine fois, ne me force pas à attendre avec toi, je crois que tu es assez grand pour attendre tout seul ! Non ?

Sévérus sourit et son ami transplanna. Il emmena alors Blaise qui avait sorti ses mains de ses poches pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace. Mais lorsque le professeur de potion empoigna le bras du mangemort, celui-ci fit une grimace. Sévérus releva alors la capuche et découvrit un Blaise en très mauvais état : la figure était déjà boursouflée donc le corps devait être pire.

- Votre retard est dû…

- A Bellatrix, répondit Blaise en baissant le regard, elle ne m'aime vraiment pas.

-C'est une bonne chose pour vous, rentrons, finit par dire le professeur de potion qui décida d'intervenir pour son élève.

Il le conduisit alors à son propre appartement, au niveau des cachots avant de le mener ou non au bureau du directeur. Blaise entra, toujours aussi silencieux depuis les quelques mots échangés. Le Serpentard trouva l'appartement assez chaleureux bien qu'il n'y avait que peu de photos de « famille » ou des souvenirs.

Du côté des couloirs, Théo n'avait pas loupé une miette de l'entrée de son « ami » et du professeur de potion, il entra donc par effraction dans la salle de cours jouxtant l'appartement ce qui permettrait une possible écoute de la conversation. Bien entendu, il fut rejoint par la soit disant « fiancée » de Blaise : Pansy.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle qu'il soit dans l'appartement du professeur de potion, nota Pansy qui voulait par l'occasion se rassurer.

- Pas vraiment.

- Il a tout de même fait tuer son oncle, mon père me l'a raconté dans sa lettre, ajouta Pansy qui espérait sincèrement que Blaise soit un traître à la cause de la magie noire.

- Oui, un coup de génie, railla Théo, il a fait tuer son oncle très riche qui n'avait aucun héritier. Il vient de faire doubler sa fortune. Tu le crois toujours aussi noble dans ses intentions pour nous aider ?

- Ecoutons aux portes alors ! soupira Pansy.

- J'attends votre réponse, exposa Sévérus qui n'aimait pas être patient et qui trouvait qu'il était temps de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, que signifiait vos petits messages qui avaient pour but d'aider l'Ordre ?

- On dirait que vous n'êtes pas surpris que je sache que vous travaillez pour lui, dit Blaise qui ne savait pas encore quoi répondre et qui ne savait plus où il en était.

- Inutile de vouloir gagner du temps en voulant m'engager dans cette conversation. Je ne suis pas le directeur de la maison Serpentard par pur hasard ! railla Sévérus, maintenant répondez-moi avant que je ne vous envoie directement à Azcaban. Je n'aurais pas de pitié malgré votre jeune âge ou vos blessures. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre de la part de cette folle.

- Votre dernière phrase m'inciterait fortement à choisir votre camp… En ce qui concerne Bellatrix, j'ai été pris par surprise, se justifia Blaise qui n'aimait pas être une victime.

Sévérus ne put s'empêcher de souffler. Converser avec un serpentard était bien plus dur que face à un gryffondor ou un poussouffle. Il proposa donc à Blaise un siège tout en faisant apparaître un bon whisky pur feu pour lui et Blaise.

- Je ne suis pas majeur, lui rappela l'élève.

- Je pense que le fait que vous portiez la marque et que vous avez déjà tué vous autorisent aussi à boire de temps en temps.

- Merci, répondit Blaise tout en grinçant des dents à l'évocation de ses « petits exploits ».

- Vous tremblez, constata avec plaisir Sévérus, auriez-vous continuer à travailler réellement pour la Marque après ce soir ?

- Non.

- Donc votre décision est prise.

- …

- Non, lâcha Blaise après un long silence.

- Non ? demanda surpris Sévérus qui avait du mal à le suivre.

- C'est plus compliqué, je ne peux pas prendre en compte seulement mon désir, murmura Blaise en reprenant du whisky.

Le professeur de potion observa le jeune homme en face de lui. Que savait-il de lui ? C'était un jeune homme brillant, à l'esprit acéré, voulant régenter totalement sa vie… jusqu'au jour où il avait dû prendre la marque. Mais avant tout, avant d'être une personne, c'était un Zambini… qui ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des Zambini.

- Je vous emmène voir le directeur Blaise, décida Sévérus, mais sachez une chose, c'est de votre réponse que dépendra votre vie. Reste à savoir si vous êtes prêt à la donner juste pour satisfaire l'ego de votre père ou l'honneur de votre famille ? Après tout, c'est vous qui êtes l'avenir.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Pansy de l'autre côté du mur.

- On les suit, répondit Théo, je veux savoir si on a eu raison d'attendre.

- Pratique ses oreilles à rallonge, tu les as eu où ? demanda Pansy.

- Nul part, répondit Nott junior en ne voulant pas avouer qu'il adorait les farces des jumeaux Weasley et encore moins qu'il leur achetait des choses.

En sortant, Théo n'eut pas l'occasion de se cacher à temps et préféra s'accouder contre le mur comme s'il conversait depuis un moment avec Pansy qui avait réagi assez vite elle aussi. En effet, le trajet des deux mangemorts fut plus long à cause des blessures de Blaise pour lesquelles il n'avait toujours pas été soigné. En lançant un regard franc vers « son ami », Blaise prit sa décision.

- Inutile de me tenir professeur, j'accepte votre aide, je quitte le Seigneur Noir, dit directement Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous tenais, mais bien pour que vous ne tombiez pas, répliqua Sévérus tout en relâchant légèrement la prise qu'il avait sur son élève.

Alors que Blaise continuait de marcher aux côtés de Sévérus, Pansy lui sourit franchement, heureuse de sa décision et Théo acquiesça.

Au manoir Malefoy, l'arrivée de Lucius et surtout ses pas rapides et secs donnèrent une bonne indication à Mme Malefoy qui désappréciait de plus en plus le Lord. Alors que Lucius passait devant sa femme sans un regard pour elle, celle-ci lui lança un regard furieux et lui demanda alors des explications pour son impolitesse.

- Je serais à toi dans quelques minutes, là je dois aller voir Drago… il est toujours là ? demanda Lucius en se retournant quelques secondes.

- Oui, dans cette fameuse salle où je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer, répondit Narcissa qui avait toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, en essayant même d'envoyer des elfes en vain.

Quand Lucius entra dans la salle des veelas, celle-ci était dévastée et Drago assis à terre, dans un coin, le regard pensif, mais ne pensant certainement pas au ménage. Néanmoins, son père ne s'appesantit pas sur cette légère désobéissance et alla s'installer à côté de son fils bientôt père.

- Drago. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Tu passes tout ton temps ici, murmura Lucius qui voulait mettre les choses à plat car il n'aura peut-être pas une autre occasion, la guerre faisait des ravages, qu'importe le camp.

- Plus tard.

- Alors tu devras en parler avec ton parrain.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago soudain réveillé.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va attaquer Poudlard dans un semaine, je vais devoir aller vivre chez lui jusqu'à la date fixée.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui tourner le dos une fois pour toute et restez ici !

- Car il faut au moins une personne qui connaisse son plan d'ensemble… réfléchis avant de parler, répondit Lucius d'une façon sèche alors que le jeune veela rougissait légèrement, alors pourquoi es-tu resté ici ? Il est déjà tard.

- Je…

- Ecoute, je te laisse une dernière chance, après je dois m'occuper de ta mère. Je te la confierai pendant le reste de la semaine.

- Tu te souviens du soir où ma magie m'a échappée et bien ce soir là, Harry avait réussi à faire de la magie… Et s'il a réussi c'est parce qu'il était vraiment en danger, murmura Drago dont le côté veela était honteux, et surtout parce qu'il était en colère contre moi. Tu sais, la fois où Blaise l'avait franchement attaqué, Harry n'était pas en colère…

- Donc… ajouta Lucius en ne souhaitant pas entendre ce que son fou de fils avait planifié.

- Donc, je passe moins de temps avec lui, je… lui cries dessus de temps en temps, je m'emporte… enfin, je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il soit en colère et ainsi retrouve sa magie… pour ne pas perdre la main. Et apparemment, je n'aurais pas longtemps à tenir.

Lucius ne trouvait pas les mots pour dire ce qu'il pensait. D'ailleurs, pour les rares fois de sa vie, son cerveau était un peu court-circuité.

- Bon, euh… et si tu allais retrouver mère, proposa Drago.

- Certainement pas. Tu n'y passeras pas à travers. Je suis ton père alors tu vas m'écouter. Comment en es-tu arrivé à ça, dit Lucius en détacha chaque syllabe, non inutile de répliquer, je l'ai compris, c'était juste rhétorique. Ton analyse est peut-être bonne, sûrement, mais Harry n'est pas seulement ton compagnon, c'est aussi un futur père. Tu ne peux pas le priver de tes caresses et de ton soutien sinon l'enfant deviendra cracmol s'il survit.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? ! ajouta-t-il en regardant le visage horrifié de Drago, ta mère et moi t'avons parlé de ça… Le fait que tu le soutiennes est ressenti par ton enfant qui ne se sent pas rejeté ainsi que ton compagnon. De plus, tu es toi-même une créature magique, ton aura qui t'entoure entoure aussi les personnes que tu approches, c'est aussi valable pour un sorcier mais à un niveau moindre d'ailleurs. Ainsi en restant et en touchant Harry, tu contribues à la magie de ton enfant et à stabiliser la matrice qui est encore instable à seulement 4 ou 5 mois. Alors ? demanda Lucius qui avait fini son monologue.

- Oui, mais… Harry n'a pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur, répondit Drago en y repensant bien.

- Peut-être simplement parce qu'il ne t'aime plus.

- Bien sûr que non, se révolta le veela, il doit se douter que je joue la comédie.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne sert à rien, nota Mr Malefoy.

- Euh… peut-être, mais je préfère continuer. A un moment donné ça l'énervera, et l'enfant ne risque rien puisque la bataille aura lieue dans une semaine… Et puis, c'est peut-être ça mon pouvoir ultime, dit Drago en repensant à sa propre prophétie, après tout, j'ai toujours été le seul à le mettre en colère réellement.

- Et tu en es fier ?

- Oui. Cela veut dire que mon avis compte le plus pour lui et ce même lorsqu'il soit disant me haïssait.

- Soit disant ? demanda Lucius sceptique et surtout moqueur.

- Oui comme moi qui soit disant le haïssait à cette époque.

- On va y croire… Bon, je vais devoir y aller mais ne t'en fais pas pour ta prophétie, lorsque tu devras l'accomplir, tu le ressentiras au fond de toi. A bientôt mon fils et garde tout de même un œil sur ton futur mari. Tout compte fait, le mariage sera bien assez tôt si la guerre se termine effectivement le week-end prochain.

- J'aimerais que ma fille connaisse au moins un de ses grand-père alors soyez prudent père, ajouta Drago très inquiet.

- Toi aussi, répondit simplement Lucius en faisant demi-tour et en retournant à la surface du manoir.

A Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur.

- J'approuve totalement Sévérus. Maintenant, Blaise allez vous coucher, vous ne risquez rien ici et je préviendrai les autres membres de l'Ordre, dit finalement le directeur après avoir écouté l'histoire du jeune mangemort.

En sortant, Blaise tomba nez à nez avec ses deux camarades de classe.

- Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile de ravoir votre confiance, confia Blaise après cinq minutes à se regarder en chien de faïence.

- Content que tu t'en aperçois, répliqua Théo toujours sur ses gardes, car pour l'instant, personne n'est prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver la tienne.

- Allez les gars, haut les cœurs ! Et allons à l'infirmerie, je sens que tu vas bientôt nous tomber dans les bras… pas que ça me déplaise bien sûr, ajouta Pansy pour détendre l'atmosphère et en faisant un petit clin d'œil à son Blaise qui était enfin de retour avec eux.

Dans le bureau du directeur, la conversation se corsa.

- Alors Sévérus où en êtes-vous ? demanda Albus alors que la porte venait de se refermer les laissant ainsi seuls.

- Je viens de finir, ce poison devrait faire l'affaire mais si c'est effectivement le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait mettre Potter en danger ? demanda Sévérus.

- Seriez-vous inquiet pour ce garçon, je pensais…

- Il fait maintenant parti des gens que je considère comme ma famille, répliqua Sévérus, alors ?

- On ne peut pas, dit sérieusement Albus, la prophétie est très claire sur ce point.

- Mais peut-être que Potter l'a déjà effectuée et que ce n'est pas à lui de recommencer. Le Lord Noir a été bien mis K.O pendant 11 ans.

- Nous ne pouvons en être sûr à 100, c'est pourquoi ce sera à Harry de l'utiliser si rien d'autre ne marche.

- Quelqu'un pourrait aussi essayer avant, non ? demanda Sévérus avec une certaine hargne à l'encontre du directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous avez assez de poison ? demanda Albus en sachant qu'il gagnerait cette bataille, ou bien, vous avez le temps d'en refaire et les ingrédients ?

- …

- Répondez.

- Non, répondit Sévérus en serrant ses poings.

- Et pour Voldemort ? demanda Albus en changeant de sujet.

- Je vais y aller.

- Vous pouvez rester ici, Lucius Malefoy ira lui.

- Car vous croyez que je vais l'abandonner à lui-même ? C'est mon meilleur ami !

- La protection de Ha…

- … Certainement pas. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis, coupa Sévérus, et vos gryffondors non plus, ajouta-t-il en pensant à Sirius et Rémus, maintenant je vais y aller, j'ai des affaires à préparer. A dans une semaine.

Sévérus sortit et se rendit directement à un appartement. En toquant à la porte, et en attendant bien dix minutes, il se retrouva face à une tête qui venait clairement d'émerger de son lit.

- Professeur ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry en essayant de se réveiller et en cachant une partie de son corps qui ne portait qu'un boxer.

- Et vous avez mis tout ce temps pour apparaître ainsi devant moi ?

- Vous voulez concurrencer Drago ? demanda Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce genre de sarcasmes à trois heure du mat, bon entrez, je vais me chercher une couverture. Au fait qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous parlez de la guerre, répondit Sévérus alors que Harry revenait déjà emmitouflé dans sa couette.

- Il y a du nouveau ? demanda Harry inquiet mais aussi impatient d'en découdre.

- Oui. L'attaque aura lieue la semaine prochaine.

- QUOI ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

- Moins fort, je n'ai pas envie de voir Granger ou Weasley apparaître eux aussi en petite tenue.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien senti de particuliers à travers la cicatrice.

- Votre enfant doit vous protéger, ou alors, l'union velane, ou votre serpent… Bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Comment sont vos protegos ?

- Bof, répondit Harry en resserrant ses jambes tout contre son torse.

- Vous en avez réussi un depuis l'incident ? demanda Sévérus ne perdant pas espoir de voir ce gosse revenir vivant.

- Euh… non.

- Alors, maintenant vous allez vous concentrer car je ne vais pas vous faire de cadeaux… Expelliarmus ! lança Sévérus en attendant que Harry ne prenne sa baguette, mmm… trop faible.

- Mais au moins, ce ne sont pas des fleurs qui sont sortis ! s'exclama Harry surpris par son « exploit ».

- Avez-vous peur ?

- Non… enfin, un peu, répondit Harry, ça pose un problème ?

- Non, répondit Sévérus en souriant presque, bon maintenant, je vous présente votre nouvelle amie.

- Jolie dague, répondit Harry en laissant Sévérus la poser sur la table basse, mais j'ai déjà une autre épée.

- Ca, ça te permettra de rester en vie et même peut-être de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La lame est empoisonnée, alors ne te blesse pas avec.

…

- Bien, dit Harry en reconsidérant la dague avec un regard neuf et déterminé.

- Bien, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Au revoir et surtout ne t'inquiètes pour personne lors de l'attaque, tu dois rester concentrer.

- Oui.

- De toute façon, je me demande bien pourquoi je te le dis, tu as toujours agit à ta manière, répliqua Sévérus en esquissant un vrai sourire avant de repartir vers son appartement pour faire ses valises.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de l'appartement de deux gryffondors. Ceux-ci écouta, non sans mal pour Sirius qui n'aimait vraiment pas être réveillé, la réunion de Sévérus avec Voldemort et quand ils avisèrent les bagages de ce dernier dans l'entrée comprirent enfin pourquoi la conversation ne pouvait attendre quelques heures de plus.

- Au moins, je vous ai prévenu, finit par dire Sévérus en voyant les regards légèrement courroucés.

- Parce que tu serais parti sans rien nous dire ? demanda Rémus.

- A une époque pas si lointaine, je n'aurais pas hésité. Alors maintenant, je vous dis au revoir et à dans une semaine et quelques, ajouta Sévérus en claquant la porte.

- On n'en a pas fini ! s'exclama Rémus, et toi tu ne dis rien ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Sirius.

- Oh moi, depuis longtemps je sais que ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui lorsqu'il est comme ça… et avec toi non plus en étant si proche de la pleine lune, ajoutant Sirius en allant dans le couloir, mais il y a une chose qu'il mérite tout de même.

Rémus le suivit et après quelques pas de course, il vit Sirius retourner Sévérus et l'embrasser farouchement.

- T'as intérêt à être prudent dans ce manoir, murmura Sirius.

Néanmoins, le professeur de potion ne put répondre puisque Rémus avait copié Sirius et l'embrassait avec fougue en lui mordant par moment les lèvres.

- Vous aussi, ajouta Sévérus en se détachant lentement de ses deux amants et en repartant avec une légère boule au ventre.

- Allons dormir, proposa Sirius qui connaissait l'instinct de possession qui prenait le loup à l'approche de la pleine lune.


	43. Echec et mat

Petit rappel : dans cette histoire, pas d'horcruxes ! Trop compliqué pour moi !

Lalouve : je crains que dans ce chapitre, Harry est "mieux" à faire ! Enfin, mieux, c'est parce que c'est de l'ordre d'un autre domaine...

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Briottet : et tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre pour connaître la réponse !

Wyny : je vois que j'ai fait plaisir à beaucoup de monde en gardant Blaise du bon côté... j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi ! Et désolé pour les fautes, pourtant je me relis !

Brigitte26 : je ne dirais rien mais tu en seras plus dans le prochain chapitre.

Lise261 : euh... bon on va dire que l'auteur débloque aussi, mais c'est vrai c'est principalement Drago... En tout cas, il n'en aura pas pour longtemps à faire la comédie !

Stormtrooper2 : euh... pour Dumbo, je n'ai rien prévu c'est juste qu'ici il n'est pas si sympa, et pour la guerre, je ne dirais rien !

Lunenoire83 : apparemment, tu n'as pas été la seule à la trouver mignone, je suis contente de voir mon "romantisme" soit partagé...

Cricket32 : oui, j'en ai fait exprès parce que je n'arrêtais pas de "dénigrer" Sirius, alors que c'est quelqu'un de bien et puis c'est aussi un adulte, pas seulement un adulte bourré d'hormone...

Sahada : bon, je te laisse lire le chapitre !

Vif d'or : dans ce chapitre, je ne m'occupe que d'une personne... Mais l'histoire ne se finit pas avec la guerre, je vais aller au moins jusqu'à la naissance...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le mettre car la semaine prochaine, c'est exams !

**43 – Echec et mat **

Lundi. Sévérus et Lucius avaient réussi à envoyer ce simple mot à l'Ordre via un elfe qui mourut juste après avoir révélé le jour par le sort de fidelitas qu'avait imposé le Lord Noir.

On était maintenant dimanche soir et le château apparaissait inhabité.

Toute la journée, des aurors étaient entrés discrètement dans le château pour être présents le jour de la Grande Attaque. Puis le soir-même, Albus Dumbledore renforça la défense de Poudlard en espérant que cela ralentirait Tom, bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment ce dernier pouvait dissoudre les défenses. La plupart des élèves était désormais enfermé dans la plus petite tour qui pouvait quasiment passé inaperçue. Seuls les septièmes et sixièmes années dignes de confiance furent autorisés à se battre. Hagrid, le garde-chasse veillerait sur les autres enfants et si besoin, les faire sortir par cheminées.

Harry s'était entraîné toute la semaine sur ses protegos qui fonctionnaient bien mais pour le reste, il n'y avait toujours pas d'amélioration. Drago veillait sur lui de loin. Sirius et d'autres professeurs enseignaient aux élèves les sorts nécessaires à tuer et à sa propre survie. Rémus lui devait faire face à sa licantropie car si Tom attaquait maintenant, c'était pour pouvoir compter sur les loups-garous… peu importait que ces loups ne reconnaissent plus personne et tuent aussi bien ses mangemorts que ses ennemis.

Mais ce soir, pas d'entraînement, juste le silence.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Blaise et Théo faisaient une partie d'échecs en ayant l'esprit ailleurs pour finalement l'abandonner au moment où Luna faisait son entrée. Luna prit le bras de Théo et celui de Blaise qui s'était spontanément levé pour les laisser seuls. Puis, elle alla s'installer en face du feu, tout en se calant contre Théo qui décida pour une fois de lui faire comprendre à quel point il aimait en ne lui laissant juste l'espace nécessaire à sa respiration. Quant à Blaise, il était reconnaissant envers la Serdaigle pour lui avoir permis de rester. Il n'aurait pas supporter d'attendre seul que la mort ne frappe aux portes.

Sirius marchait depuis maintenant quelques dizaines de minutes et trouva enfin Rémus, contemplant la lune presque pleine. Le loup avait dû le sentir car ce dernier ne sursauta pas lorsque le dernier des Blacks passa ses bras autour de son corps ; corps qui se détendit instantanément à l'étreinte alors que la main de Rémus tenait fermement la petite fiole qui lui avait préparé Sévérus avant de partir. Sirius lui, regarda la mixture avec un frisson d'inquiétude et de peur. Après tout, le maître de potion n'avait pas eu le temps de tester cette dernière version « d'antidote ».

Dans l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, Hermione lisait un livre et Ron avait essayé de lire par dessus son épaule mais la fatigue et la lassitude de l'attente eurent raison de son effort, et ce dernier s'endormit sur le canapé.

Drago venait tout juste de quitter sa mère qui avait insisté pour venir se battre et avait donc rejoint Poudlard en même temps que d'autres aurors tels que Fol'œil ou Tonks. Le veela avait écouté son instinct et avait donc versé une potion de sommeil dans le verre de sa mère qui était beaucoup trop tendue pour pouvoir dormir totalement et l'empêchant de dormir par la même occasion. Celle-ci était donc tout « naturellement » en train de dormir dans les appartements de Sévérus. Drago entra dans l'appartement et ne put s'empêcher d'imprimer un visage moqueur en trouvant une Hermione studieuse et un Ron endormi. Il commença à se diriger vers sa chambre mais en se retrouvant face à la poignée, il hésita à l'ouvrir. Après tout, Harry devait déjà s'y trouver et cette dernière semaine, il n'avait pas été un bon veela.

Cependant, le veela avait besoin de sommeil et leur lit était le plus moelleux de tous puisqu'il l'avait lui-même acheté, alors Drago ouvrit la porte et fut assez surpris qu'il était le premier rentré.

De son côté, Harry marchait dehors. La nuit était vraiment belle et dégagée. On pouvait voir les étoiles refléter à la surface du lac. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre les chouettes sauvages se nourrir, les petits bruits de la vie marine et même la légère brise qui venait de se lever. Brise qui fit fermer le manteau que portait Harry ayant tout à coup un peu froid. Le Survivant trouvait invraisemblable qu'un tel endroit puisse être demain, un endroit où le sang coulerait. Quel gâchis… Harry resta une heure de plus le regard dans le vide puis décida de rentrer. Il ne fallait pas non plus faciliter le travail de Voldemort si le mage noir n'avait plus qu'à le tuer dans son sommeil ! En entrant dans l'appartement, Hermione s'était endormie sur un livre et Ron ronflait déjà, puis il vit Drago allongé dans le coin de son lit, visiblement endormi lui aussi. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il comprenait son veela mais ce soir, il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Après tout, c'était peut-être sa dernière nuit… Harry alla donc à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et en retourna vers le lit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un Drago quasiment réveillé dont les bras étaient grands ouverts.

Harry alla s'y réfugier avec un grand bonheur et alors que les bras de Drago se refermaient sur lui, lui s'endormit dans un sommeil profond. Drago sourit tout simplement heureux d'être avec son âme sœur et se rendormit peu de temps après.

- _On ne devra pas communiquer entre nous demain_, dit l'Autre.

- _Je m'en doute_, répondit agacé le tatouage.

- _Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête !_ rétorqua la boucle d'oreille.

- _De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que ça change, on ne communique presque Jamais ensemble, ajouta le serpent un peu boudeur._

- _Oui, mais on sait toujours lorsque l'autre va bien ou non, mais demain, Harry a besoin de se concentrer et d'être entier. Notre présence empreinte naturellement un peu de sa magie instinctive, mais demain…_

- _Tu as intérêt à revenir_, coupa le serpent.

- _Toi aussi. Bonne nuit_, ajouta l'Autre qui connaissait son Moi parfaitement et qui savait que ce dernier n'aimait pas les au revoirs.

Le serpent de Harry espérait juste que ni son hôte ni celui de son compagnon ne périsse dans cette attaque car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était amusé avec ce petit humain et son compagnon aussi même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Lundi.

Lundi avait finalement pointé le bout de son nez. Tout le monde attendit. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas attaquer Voldemort avant puisque cela aurait signé l'arrêt de mort de ses espions qui étaient sous fidelitas. Alors tout le monde attendait. Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée, sous un beau soleil déclinant, que les premiers bruits se firent entendre. Les sorciers sortirent et virent des mangemorts approcher une grande cage dans lequel se trouvait un magiar à pointes.

- Je crois qu'on a devant nous le moyen de briser les défenses de Poudlard, dit Sirius en regardant le dragon très en colère, les toutous de Voldemort ont dû le torturer pour qu'il soit comme ça.

- Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? demanda Rémus en tenant toujours sa fiole.

- Je pense, répondit Charlie qui avait rejoint l'Ordre en Angleterre, les dragons ont aussi des pouvoirs magiques… D'ailleurs, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de continuer des explications, les barrières tremblent déjà, nota Charlie alors que le dragon venait d'être délivré.

Une heure plus tard, les deux camps se faisaient face et le magiar s'envolait, de nouveau totalement libre. Sirius regarda alors sa petite famille : Harry était déterminé et Drago, soucieux pour son compagnon, Rémus lui prenait la potion qui avait pour but de le laisser mettre de la situation lorsqu'il se changerait en loup, d'ailleurs sa transformation ne devrait être qu'à moitié faîte avec cette nouvelle potion. De loin, le professeur de Duel ne pouvait deviner où son autre amant se trouvait.

Puis comme si un signal venait d'être lancé, tous les sorciers se divisèrent en petits groupes et attaquèrent. Déjà des élèves tombaient. Déjà des mangemorts mourraient en silence. Mais ce n'était que le début.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes voire les demi-heures…

Voldemort était heureux, il abattait son épée sur tous ses assaillants et se délectaient de leur souffrance. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver Potter.

Harry n'arrivait pas à lancer des doloris ni même un avada kedavra. Sa condition ne lui laissait même plus la possibilité d'un quelconque espoir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se protéger par des protego et brandir l'épée que Rémus lui avait offerte. Ron et Hermione se complétaient, l'un veillant sur l'autre. Seule une blessure béante était visible sur le torse du jeune Weasley. Les professeurs étaient trop occupés avec les mangemorts et les créatures malfaisantes. Mr Malefoy essayait de résister à ses anciens « collègues de travail » mais leur haine et leur jalousie les rendaient bien plus puissants que d'habitude. Sirius, lui restait aussi près qu'il le pouvait de Harry et de Rémus, même si Rémus, à moitié transformé grâce à la potion de la terreur des cachots, était assez dangereux, du moins, le loup en lui. Drago surveillait les arrières de son Harry, portant son enfant. La rage se lisait clairement dans ses yeux alors qu'il pouvait à peine rester vivant tellement Voldemort envoyait ses hommes converger vers son Harry, mais il ne faillait pas. Il ne faillerait pas. Non. Jamais.

« L'étoile compagne de celui qui doit vaincre ou périr sera l'arme ultime. »

Ces paroles trottaient dans la tête du jeune Malefoy. Et un ultime protego lancé par Harry sur lui alors qu'il transpirait déjà beaucoup trop à ses yeux eut raison de son instinct serpentard. Il laissa parler le lion en lui et se dirigea, sans se préoccuper des questionnements des membres de l'ordre du Phénix qui combattaient toujours. Il se dirigea vers celui qui était l'ennemi de son bonheur et pire encore, l'ennemi du bonheur de son compagnon.

- Et bien, on va voir si je suis l'arme ultime… On va voir si cette Trewlaney est vraiment une voyante, murmura Drago, plein de rage et en transformant sa baguette en une épée tranchante et empoisonnée, Voldemort, à nous deux.

En ne sentant plus le poids d'un regard sur lui, Harry se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Mais, où est l'autre abruti ? demanda Harry alors que l'inquiétude le prenait de plus en plus.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Quasiment en face du Serpent.

- Non. Pourquoi Drago ? se demanda Harry, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu écoutes cette prophétie… Non ! cria Harry alors que Drago commençait à ployer sous les coups du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que ce dernier se mettait à rire.

En entendant ce cri, Sirius et Rémus se retournèrent et en voyant la scène que regardait Harry, ils comprirent. Dans un bel ensemble, il se dirigèrent vers Harry pour envoyer valser tous ses opposants. Harry se dirigea vers Drago en ne se préoccupant plus de rien.

Drago était désarmé et commença à maudire les voyantes fortement. Voldemort ricana de plus belle. Drago se tint droit, en demandant pardon à Harry et à son futur enfant. Voldemort abaissa son épée et elle se planta dans une chair tendre.

Drago qui avait fermé ses yeux, les rouvrit… pour voir Harry à terre, une épée dans le ventre.

- Harry ! cria désespérément Drago en se jetant sur le corps de son compagnon à terre, presque noyé dans son sang, pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ? … Reste avec moi ! Tu m'entends, tiens bon ! Je te l'ordonne ! Reste avec moi ! Non, ne ferme pas tes yeux… Allez, reste… reste…

…

- Pourquoi ? murmura si faiblement Harry dans ces derniers souffles, et toi, alors, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? …

- Mais, parce que je suis l'arme…

- Tu n'es que mon cœur… Et même si j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ton comportement de ces derniers jours…

- … Je ne voulais pas, coupa Drago en regardant la pâleur de Harry s'accentuer, c'était juste pour te…

- Chut, mon amour, laisse-moi finir, dit Harry en souriant avec douleur.

Harry posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Drago qui le maintenait au creux de sa chaleur.

- Je ne regrette rien. Je…

- … Oh, comme c'est touchant, plaisanta Voldemort en regardant le couple à terre, ainsi vous avez tous cru que l'arme ultime serait Drago Malefoy. Mais, vous aviez raison ! Oui ! Croyez-vous qu'une famille liée depuis le tout début au Serpent puisse être l'arme ultime qui Me terrasserait ! Que c'est drôle ! … Et bien, Héritier de la grande maison Malefoy, tu fais honneur à ton sang. Tu as bien été l'arme ultime… pour l'héritier du Lion. Je vais vous dire un secret, ajouta Voldemort en se penchant vers le visage figé de Drago et le visage pâle de Harry, j'avais fait part de mes conclusions à votre si estimable professeur de potion, murmura Voldemort.

- Non, lâcha Drago en comprenant enfin la prophétie le concernant.

- Non, Drago, tu te trompes, murmura Harry de plus en plus difficilement, regardes-moi mon petit serpent, j'aime ces bestioles et je t'aime toi, et je vais te prouver que ton parrain ne t'a jamais trahi, ajouta Harry alors qu'il déplaçait lentement sa main au niveau de sa poche arrière.

Voldemort se régalait du spectacle.

- C'est faux Harry, je t'ai tué…

- Alors je te pardonne et je resterai toujours avec toi, ici, répondit Harry en touchant la poitrine de Drago à l'emplacement de son cœur.

De son autre main, Harry saisit fortement la dague empoisonnée et la figea dans la cuisse de Voldemort qui n'avait rien vu venir. Ce dernier sentit une légère coupure mais son clignement à répétition montrait que ce n'était pas une coupure bénigne.

Quelques jours avant.

- Que faire ? Si je ne peux pas lancer un avada kedavra, comment pourrais-je Le vaincre ? demanda Harry de plus en plus angoissé.

- Cela reste un homme, répondit Sévérus.

- Un homme ? se mit à rire Harry, vous en êtes sûr ?

- D'après moi, il a toujours l'enveloppe charnelle d'un simple humain, répondit Sévérus en pesant bien ses mots.

- Bien, dit Harry qui avait appris à faire confiance à cet ancien mangemort, alors comment tuer une enveloppe charnelle sans magie, et sans revolver ?

Sévérus sourit d'une façon tout à fait serpentarde et présenta une dague.

- Je suis au regret de vous informer que je suis encore un peu nul pour lancer un couteau à longue distance, malgré les entraînements et que je crains de n'être déjà mort lorsqu'il sera à portée de ma main, dit Harry avec un air détaché en parlant de sa mort.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer Potter ! Je vous donne la dague, empoisonnée par un poison que j'ai mis au point juste avant Noël. Bien entendu, il reste inégalé par les autres poisons. La mort du corps sera certaine.

- Et son âme ? On en fait quoi ?

- Ce poison est spécial…

- Les Serpentards, pensa Harry, plus ça vieillit, plus c'est orgueilleux.

- … Je l'ai couplé à un sort qui maintient l'âme dans le corps. Cette fois-ci Potter, il ne s'en sortira pas… pour peu que vous plantiez cette dague n'importe où dans son corps, ajouta Sévérus en s'en allant pour son autre cours.

Maintenant, sur le champs de bataille.

Voldemort se recula du couple et regardait son propre corps mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer.

- Comment ? ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es mort… tu aurais dû mourir… balbutia Voldemort qui sentait les portes de la mort à sa portée.

- L'un ne pourra pas vivre tant que l'autre vivra, murmura Harry, de plus en plus fatigué, mais jamais il n'a été dit que si l'un meurt, l'autre serait immortel, expliqua Harry en esquissant un sourire, tu vois, amour, tu es bien l'arme ultime… Mon arme ultime, ajouta Harry en fixant ses yeux émeraudes dans les yeux aciers, car c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu approcher Voldemort de près…

- Harry… non… reste ! Allez rouvre tes yeux, mon courageux lion… Rouvre !

La main de Harry qui n'avait jamais quitté la joue de l'héritier de la famille Malefoy se détacha de la chaleur de la vie pour tomber sur la terre nourrie par le sang du Survivant.

- Harry ! hurla Drago à la mort, Harry… Harry… non… pourquoi ? Tu dois rouvrir tes yeux, pour moi, pour… notre enfant… je t'en prie…

.

.

.

.

Fin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh bon inutile de m'injurier...

.

.

.

.

.

.

... bon, bon, la voilà la suite !

.

.

.

.

.

... Après tout je ne suis pas sadique ^-^

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se pencha sur le corps presque glacé de son compagnon et laissa échapper des larmes. Drago pleura.

Drago pleura et une lumière bleutée apparut autour du corps de Harry.

Le combat s'était arrêté depuis la chute de Harry et désormais, alors que Voldemort rendait son dernier souffle dans le silence et la solitude la plus complète, tout le monde regardait le couple.

- Mais que se passes-t-il ? demanda Sirius dont les larmes coulaient pour la mort de son filleul.

Lucius Malefoy, blessé, arriva et se mit à sourire.

- Ca, c'est mon fils, dit-il fier de lui.

- Lucius ? demanda Sévérus qui ne comprenait pas non plus la situation.

- Les larmes d'un veela sont pareilles à celle d'un phénix, expliqua Lucius, tant que Harry n'aura pas rendu son vrai dernier souffle et que Drago pleure, alors il y aura encore une chance au Survivant de survivre.

- J'ignorais que les larmes d'un veela pouvait guérir, dit Dumbledore qui arrivait.

- …

- Mr Malefoy ?

- Elles ne peuvent guérir que les blessures du compagnon, ajouta Lucius, c'est pour ça que tout le monde ignore ce pouvoir. Harry est le monde de Drago. Pour Drago, lui et Harry ne forme qu'un. C'est aussi pour ça que le veela ne peut pas survivre sans son compagnon, même si l'inverse est possible. Les larmes de Drago contiennent son essence, sa vie et son amour pour Harry. Le corps de Harry s'en nourrit.

- Alors, il y a encore une chance, murmura Sirius plein d'espoir.

- En théorie.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas marcher ? demanda Rémus qui demandait implicitement plus d'explications.

- Si Harry ne souhaite pas au plus profond de lui de vivre, alors toutes les larmes de Drago ne changeront rien.

- Alors Harry vivra. C'est encore bien mal connaître Harry, Malefoy. Harry vivra car il aime profondément Drago et pour son enfant, répondit Rémus.

- Et puis, il faut bien qu'il continue à rafler les coupes et à faire chi… enfin embêter les serpents, reprit Sirius en souriant.

La lumière bleutée s'intensifia pour disparaître aussitôt.

…

- Moi aussi, je déteste quand tu pleures, dit une voix sous le corps de Drago.

Drago releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, et sourit.

- Dis, si tu veux encore une fois me tuer, tu devrais continuer à aplatir mon corps de ton corps.

- …

- Je crois que tu n'étais pas contre lorsque mon corps plaquait le tien la nuit… ou même le jour, dit Drago après s'être repris.

Harry sourit. Drago sourit. Puis comme si la bulle éclatait, le bruit de l'extérieur arriva à leurs oreilles. Au moment où Drago se releva, une tornade déboula sur Harry.

- Poussez-vous de là Mr Malefoy, dit PomPom, que Harry respire est déjà un miracle, mais il nous reste à le soigner. Mr Malefoy, poussez-vous !

Drago ne bougea pas vraiment, trop heureux de retrouver son compagnon.

- Sinon je ne pourrais pas sauver votre enfant, dit l'infirmière.

A ses mots, Drago se recula, le visage retrouvant sa couleur blême.

- Retrouvez-nous dans une heure, à Sainte Mangouste, dit PomPom pour le rassurer.

- Harry… dit Drago en tendant sa main vers le brancard alors que son Harry avait déjà été endormi magiquement.

- Ca va aller, Drago, dit Lucius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, tu as fait le plus dur. Maintenant, ressaisis-toi. Je crois que ta mère voudrait voir que je t'ai bien protégé.

Drago sourit d'une façon serpentarde sous les paroles de son père qui montraient en réalité, qu'il avait eu très peur pour lui.

Trois heures plus tard.

- Tu vois, Drago, tu as été mon arme ultime jusqu'au bout… mon arme, et ma vie, murmura Harry qui venait juste de se réveiller.

- Oui… et bien, ce n'est pas de tout repos la vie de famille ! lança Drago en retrouvant un peu de son air Malefoy.

- Et cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, dit Harry tout sourire, surtout avec une autre petite gryffondor.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, notre fille va bien ! On dirait que tes larmes ont réussi aussi à stabiliser la matrice !

- Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais pour rien. J'avais tout prévu, dit Drago visiblement soulagé de la nouvelle.

- Bien sûr ! dit Harry narquois, bien sûr.

Un docteur arriva et Drago resta au chevet d'un Harry endormi afin de se régénérer complètement.


	44. L'heure des comptes

Cricket32 : désolé pour la crise cardiaque, mais ce chapitre je l'avais écris juste après le chapitre 2 alors je ne voulais pas le changer... et puis, comme ça, ça a été une bonne surprise !

Stormtrooper2 : bien parlé, mais il n'y a pas que l'accouchement dans la suite, je vous prépare une petite surprise... même si elle risque de ne pas être une bonne...

Wyny : t'inquiètes pas je te prends pas pour une vieille car j'ai un peu plus de 21 ans et je ne me qualifie pas de vieille ! Pour le vous, c'est juste une mauvaise habitude. Sinon, pour le coup dans le ventre, en me relisant j'ai trouvé ça un peu violent mais on peut s'imaginer que c'était un coup dans le haut du ventre, donc le bébéa pu "esquiver" l'épée... Bon, de toute façon j'ai rêglé tous les problèmes avec les larmes. Na !

Egwene : non je ne suis pas aussi sadique et la preuve avec cette fin de chapitre que j'ai mis jusqu'au bout alors que j'aurais pu couper au mauvais moment... Mais je te laisse lire justement ce chapitre !

Touraz : non, je ne suis pas du genre à tuer les héros... et surtout un héros enceint !

Sahada : merci beaucoup !

Li-san : et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre peut-être moins réjouissant...

Lalouve : je pense faire effectivement un contraste pour la jolie petite fille, mais je ne me suis pas encore fixée... donc surprise même pour l'auteur !

Briottet : et bien les nouvelles sont justement dans ce chapitre ! Et même des nouvelles de certains mangemorts !

Zaika : bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore fini. Je vais aller au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement et j'ai deux ou trois autres idées...

Lilip : c'était un peu le but... il faut bien faire "vibrer" les gens !

Lise261 : je suis peut-être un peu sadique mais pas au point de tuer le Survivant ! Il faut bien qu'il garde son surnom, non ?

Potter29 : merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

Lunenoire83 : je trouve aussi... comme quoi il n'y a pas que les sorciers qui peuvent interpréter des prophéties...

Minikyra : c'est vrai que Drago a joué au C** mais bon il faut le comprendre, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de ne rien faire pour son Harry, et non l'histoire n'est pas encore finie... et je ne dirais pas le nombre de chapitres qui reste car je n'en ai aucune idée !

Gwladys Evans : voilà une review courte mais très claire ! Merci beaucoup !

Brigitte26 : les nouvelles sont dans cette suite... sauf pour Sévérus : en fait, je n'ai pas relu mon chapitre précédent et je pensais en avoir donné... mais d'après vos commentaires, ce n'est pas le cas, donc ce sera pour la prochaine fois... désolé...

Seamiss : heureusement que tu ne l'as pas jeté sinon tu n'aurais pas pu lire la suite... et puis celui qui te l'a prêté aurais pu t'envoyer un avada ! Alors j'espère que tu "aimeras" ce chapitre... je n'ai rien coupé alors que j'aurais pu cette fois-ci encore !

Angelus Loveless Malefoy-Potter : si je mourrais, tu n'aurais pas pu avoir la suite ! Mais même si je ne fais pas de coupure, j'espère que tu ne me lanceras pas un avada... mais surprise...

Vif d'or : j'ai "horreur" des fics qui finissent sur la mort de Harry alors je ne le ferais jamais ! Et ça m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir ces 800 reviews donc merci à toi de me suivre toujours !

Tinkerbell Snape : en lisant ta review, j'ai cru que tu pensais que ma fic se terminait déjà, mais en fait, ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai encore au moins la naissance de l'héritière !

Yebbeka : oui, surtout que j'ai mis du temps pour pondre ce nouveau chapitre et mes exams... bah toujours des erreurs d'étourderies... on ne change pas... mais bon, tout va bien, les cours ont repris...

Ness : merci beaucoup pour ta super review... mais je n'ai pas encore fini même si le chapitre aurait pu faire une belle fin, je vais avoir du mal à en faire une mieux... d'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, on apprend ce que devienne tout ce beau petit monde. Bonne lecture !

Makie : bien sûr qu'ils ont vaincu, ce sont les meilleurs et Voldy un fou !

Fanadeyaoi : bien dit ! Même s'il y a d'autres couples très bien aussi !

Jess : merci en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre... A bientôt, d'ici huit à dix jours !

En tout cas, j'ai adoré toutes vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et j'ai adoré voir que mon suspens a vraiment bien marché !

**44 – L'heure des comptes**

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que la bataille prenait fin.

- PomPom ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick qui s'était avéré être un tueur certifié grâce à sa petite taille et par conséquent son habileté à s'infiltrer dans les lignes ennemies.

- Plus tard ! répondit l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'un élève qui perdait énormément de sang.

- Mais…

- Venez ici ! ordonna-t-elle, appuyez là-dessus et attendez… Oh, de toute façon le votre est inconscient, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le patient du professeur de sortilèges, je vais à St Mangouste pour les engueuler. Ils auraient déjà dû envoyer des gens, maugréa PomPom en transplanant non sans avoir demandé à Mr Malefoy de s'occuper de blessés légers, une fois bien sûr qu'il se soit occupé du bras de sa femme qui pendouillait d'une drôle de façon.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle revint avec une dizaine d'infirmiers, d'internes, de médicomages, notamment le docteur Home et Formec.

- Et bien dis donc, c'est pas la grande forme par ici, nota le Dr Home en regardant le champ de bataille, Formec au travail sinon cette infirmière de Poudlard va nous tuer sur le champs.

Et le docteur Formec alla s'occuper des divers blessés et mourrant, notamment d'une Ginny Weasley gravement brûlée par un sort et d'une Pansy Parkinson qu'il envoya directement à St Mangouste car celle-ci avait l'air d'être dans le coma. Plus tard, il tomba sur un auror avec un trou béant dans le ventre. Néanmoins, ce dernier respirait encore, un souffle irrégulier certes mais un souffle. Alors, Formec lui donna une potion pour accélérer la coagulation du sang, referma le ventre magiquement. Lorsque le cœur de l'auror s'arrêta une fois, il le relança avec l'aide d'un infirmier, mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta une deuxième fois, toute la volonté du docteur ne réussit pas à ramener l'auror. Cependant, Formec s'acharna sur le corps jusqu'à ce que Home n'arrive.

- Ca suffit ! s'exclama Home, il est mort.

- Non, on peut encore faire quelque chose, il m'a parlé il y a à peine quelques minutes, répliqua Formec en faisant un massage cardiaque.

- Il est mort, ajouta Home en relevant le corps de Formec, ça suffit, il y a d'autres personnes qui ont besoin de toi. Non, pas celui-là…

- Il est mal en point, nota Formec en voulant tout de même soigner cet autre patient.

- Trop mal en point, inutile de s'appesantir sur celui-là, il ne résistera pas. Inutile de rajouter que je suis un monstre car au vue des nombreux morts ici, je ne suis pas le pire, répliqua Home, il y a d'autres gens à soigner et qui eux, vivront. Ceci est valable pour vous aussi ! ajouta-t-il en parlant aux autres médicomages à ses côtés, bon puisqu'il faut travailler et que vous n'avez pas le cœur assez solide, je vais faire une croix rouge sur chaque patient que vous ne pourrez pas sauver. Alors ne vous occupez que des gens non marqués ! C'est compris ?

- Docteur, cela ne peut pas être accepté, nous avons le devoir de soigner tout le monde ! s'insurgea un médicomage.

- Oh, mais dès que vous vous serez occupés des gens non marqués, vous pourrez faire des heures sup' gratuites et inutiles pour les marqués, ajouta Home, bon maintenant au travail.

Et c'est ainsi que Home se dirigea au centre du parc de Poudlard en lançant quelques sorts à droite et à gauche. Les médicomages au début ne faisaient pas cas de la marque rouge sur le front ou non, mais au bout de quelques temps, ils remarquèrent que les marqués étaient vraiment une cause perdue et obéirent donc à Home qui venait justement de finir son petit tour et donc s'installer gentiment contre un arbre face au lac très silencieux.

Bien entendu, PomPom le vit et alla d'un bon pas vif vers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous voyez bien qu'il y a encore des tas de gens à soigner !

- Je supervise, répondit Home.

- Vous… quoi ? Je ne dois pas perdre mon calme, non… Bon, premièrement, c'est moi qui supervise et deuxièmement, je vous ordonne de vous remettre au travail immédiatement ! s'exclama PomPom qui commençait à fatiguer depuis plus de deux heures de travail.

- Entendu… Oh, mais maintenant, ce n'est pas possible.

- Pas possible, et pourquoi donc ?

- Mais parce que c'est la pause, répondit Home comme si c'était normal.

- Il n'y a pas de pause qui tienne, au boulot !

- Désolé, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir le faire tout de suite, c'est la pause syndicale, et si des gens du syndic, qui se sont battus pour améliorer nos conditions de travail, me voient, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Souhaitez-vous vraiment avoir le syndic sur le dos ? demanda Home en cachant son petit sourire de triomphe, et puis contrairement à vous, personne ne vient me voir, ajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius Black se diriger vers l'infirmière.

- C'est sûr, contrairement à moi, vous n'avez rien d'agréable, répliqua PomPom en laissant tomber Home.

- Touché… vous savez ça me fait vraiment mal, répondit Home en posant ses mains sur son cœur déchiré par la réplique de PomPom.

L'infirmière n'en put plus et au lieu de commettre un meurtre, elle se retourna pour faire face à un maraudeur très inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mr Black, je crois que tous vos amis sont sur pieds, non ?

- Il faut que vous veniez voir Rémus ! répondit Sirius qui ne se démontait pas non plus face à Mme Pomfresh.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas blessé, je l'ai vu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

- Oui, mais il a pris une potion que Sévérus a fait pour le maintenir plus humain et on ne sait pas quels effets second…

- Allez à St Mangouste ! Il y a d'autres vrais malades ici et ne boudez pas ! Surtout, surtout, ne dîtes plus rien, ce médicomage m'a épuisé et je ne suis pas d'humeur ! dit PomPom avec un regard noir et effrayant, enfin assez effrayant pour faire reculer Sirius et le faire partir.

L'aube pointa enfin le bout de son nez et désormais, les survivants n'avaient plus à faire attention aux loups-garous cantonnés à l'entrée de la forêt interdite qui étaient de nouveau humain. Sirius rejoint alors Rémus qui s'était à peine transformé.

- Comment ça va ? demanda Sirius inquiet.

- Très bien, ça fait dix fois que tu me poses la question Patmol, répliqua Rémus fatigué.

- Charlie Weasley. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Charlie montra alors son cou et l'arrachement et les marques de crocs dessus montrèrent à Sirius que l'aîné des Weasley était désormais un loup-garou.

- Au moins, ce n'est pas plus mal, maintenant, je suis plus fort. Pour les dragons, ça ne peut qu'aider ! répliqua Charlie en s'habillant correctement avec les vêtements apportés.

- Et bien, si ça continue, notre famille va apparaître dans le livre des records ! lança Fred, un peu trop curieux, content de voir que tu es en vie ! ajouta-t-il en prenant Charlie dans ses bras.

- Ca a l'air d'aller toi aussi, et les autres ? demanda Charlie.

- Et bien, tout le monde est en quelque sorte vivant.

- En quelque sor… Qui va là ? demanda Charlie en sentant le jeune loup s'agiter fortement en lui.

- On se calme, ce n'est que George, répliqua Fred alors que George sortait de derrière d'un arbre.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, répondit Charlie en sortant les crocs.

- Ca suffit Charlie ! s'exclama Rémus, George est devenu un vampire, ce n'est pas une raison pour te battre avec lui. J'ai dit : ça suffit !

Sous l'ordre de son aîné et probablement chef de meute, Charlie se calma et se raisonna. Après tout, c'était toujours son frère.

- Tu sens bon Charlie, murmura George qui sentait l'odeur sucrée du sang.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, ajouta l'autre jumeau en emportant son frère.

- Il doit boire, remarqua Sirius.

- Je m'en occupe. Après tout, il ne peut pas me faire de mal, je ne risque rien. A tout' ! affirma Fred en sachant que tout à l'heure, il se sentirait très faible voire inconscient alors que son jumeau lui sera repu.

Un peu plus loin, d'après toujours le docteur Home, la pause syndicale venait de se terminer. Bien entendu au lieu de s'occuper des patients qu'il pouvait voir de son arbre, il préféra se rendre un peu plus profondément dans la forêt, là où aucun médecin n'avait été. Il emporta en même temps son assistant de toujours dans son sillage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez avoir du monde à sauver, j'ai cru comprendre qu'une partie de la bataille avait eu lieu plus loin, dit Home en brisant le silence, vous voyez, j'avais encore raison !

Puis comme précédemment, il laissa Formec soigner les gens et lui déterminait qui devait vivre ou mourir. En arrivant devant une jeune fille qui se tenait debout, il lui lança tout de même un sort pour soulager la souffrance de ses brûlure et se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme. Son regard suivit alors le regard du jeune homme : un étudiant était tombé, et clairement mort par un sort. Il se baissa alors sur le corps et ferma les yeux qui étaient désormais vide de vie, puis il tendit sa baguette pour lui inscrire une croix. Néanmoins, une main s'abattit sur la sienne et lui demanda de ne pas le marquer. Après tout, même un incompétent verrait que celui-ci était bel et bien mort. Il laissa donc les deux autres seuls.

- Ca va aller ? demanda la jeune fille en posant sa main sur le bras du garçon.

- Ca serait plutôt à moi de te le demander, dit difficilement le serpentard.

- Tu le connaissais depuis plus longtemps que moi, répondit Luna.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire ou… dire… Je ne comprends pas…

- Il t'aimait. Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre, répondit la jolie Serdaigle.

- Ca ne me suffit pas ! répliqua l'étudiant visiblement en colère contre lui et le reste du monde.

- Et bien tu devras t'en contenter. Et puis, arrêtes ça ! répliqua Luna elle aussi triste, on m'a toujours dit qu'un serpentard ne pleurait jamais !

- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est une nouvelle fois une fausse rumeur… Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi ? … Dis-moi ! lança le serpentard en s'agenouillant près du corps froid et en tapant du poing, pourquoi ? !

Durant le combat.

Cela faisait dix minutes que les mangemorts et leurs alliés avaient débarqués à Poudlard. Blaise, Théo et d'autres serpentards s'étaient retrouvés isolés des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix après une attaque de vampires. L'inquiétude gagna les élèves lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de la forêt interdite et surtout des loups-garous. Néanmoins, pas de temps pour s'appesantir puisque s'ils ne voyaient pas encore les loups, il y avait bel et bien des mangemorts et pas les plus faibles.

- Tiens, bébé Blaise est contre nous, dit une voix nasillarde, pour une fois, tu me fais vraiment plaisir. Mais, j'y pense peut-être que tes parents sont aussi des traîtres…

- Bellatrix… stop. Sache que mon fils est assez grand pour prendre une décision, même si elle n'est pas en accord avec les miennes, fit remarquer Mr Zambini en lançant un doloris sur un serdaigle de 6ème année.

- Et tu acceptes ça ? demanda Bellatrix Lestrange en tuant un auror qui passait par là.

- Je lui en parlerai plus tard, répondit Mr Zambini en se dirigeant vers sa femme qui avait trois adversaires tout en souhaitant bonne chance à son fils à travers son regard.

Tout à coup, un jet rouge arriva sur la mère de Blaise ce qui força le pas à son mari. Néanmoins, même à terre, Mme Zambini se battait de toute ses forces. Un loup-garou sous les ordres de Rémus fit alors surface derrière le combat que menait Mme Zambini et le temps que Mr Zambini ne se débarrasse des adversaires faisant face à sa femme, il ne put empêcher sa mort qu'il entendit par le craquement d'un cou. La mort de sa bien-aimée eut raison de sa santé et ce dernier se jeta sur le loup-garou avec ses poings et ses pieds. Après une lutte acharnée où le sorcier montrait toute sa haine, il arriva à bout du loup en lui plantant une branche aiguisée dans l'artère du cou. La bataille l'avait affaibli et un auror ne ressentit alors aucune pitié en lui lançant un sort de mort derrière son dos.

- Ne sois pas triste bébé Blaise, tu vas bientôt les rejoindre, nota Bella qui avait engagé depuis peu un combat contre désormais le dernier des Zambini.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler bébé Blaise, tata Bella ! lança Blaise en sachant que ce « surnom » lui déplaisait fortement à elle aussi.

- Endoloris !

- Protego ! lancèrent en même temps Bella et Blaise.

Puis, la bataille s'enchaîna où chaque adversaire voulait faire souffrir le plus l'autre donc les endoloris pleuvaient de partout.

- C'est drôle, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de me forcer avec vous « tata Bella », ajouta Blaise alors que son doloris avait atteint sa cible.

A ce moment-là, Blaise risqua de jeter un œil sur ses amis se battant un peu plus loin.

Théo se battait contre un Goyle père et Luna contre une étrange créature ressemblant à un mini-dragon. Blaise se demanda alors où pouvait se trouver Crabbe car normalement, lâches comme ils étaient, ils ne se séparaient jamais. Tout à coup, Crabbe père sortit de derrière un arbre et avant qu'il ne fit un geste, il reçut un avada de la part de Blaise, sauvant ainsi la vie de Nott junior qui lui sourit… durant un bref moment car en tuant Crabbe, Blaise oublia une certaine Lestrange. Et oublier cette dernière n'était jamais une bonne chose à faire pour sa santé mentale. Pour se venger, elle utilisa alors un bête sort de jambencotton sur Blaise et s'amusa à lui donner des coups de pieds dans le thorax et le ventre… jusqu'à ce que Théo ne se débarrasse de l'autre énorme mangemort et envoya valser Bellatrix un peu plus loin grâce à un bon expelliarmus.

- Merci, souffla Blaise qui avait dû mal à se remettre debout.

- On est quitte, répondit simplement Théo.

- Et ami ? demanda Blaise qui savait que ce n'était pas le moment adéquat pour ce genre de discussion et pourtant il sentait que ce serait sa seule chance.

- Peut-être… après mûre réflexion, oui, j'ai bien fait d'être patient.

- Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir ton amitié, répondit Blaise en regardant le carnage qu'avait réalisé Théo.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Théo le regarda et pour détendre l'atmosphère ajouta sur un ton moqueur :

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, mais on ne va pas faire des effusions de câlins car on est loin d'être tout seul en ce moment !

Blaise respira alors de nouveau et s'empêcha de rire de soulagement et d'autres choses en voyant l'humour que Théo venait de dégager. Il préféra alors se lancer un sort de protego pour retourner là où il y avait de quoi faire. Et comme le « bonheur » de voir Bella n'allait jamais tout seul, il tomba sur monsieur ; bien plus silencieux que sa femme mais tout aussi puissant. Les sorts n'arrêtèrent pas de fuser de part et d'autre mais aussi des flèches ensorcelées et autres objets tranchants. Tout à coup, un vampire se joignit au mangemort et Blaise dû vraiment se concentrer. Alors qu'il venait de mettre fin à Mr Lestrange, il mit toutes ses forces dans le combat contre le vampire qui voulait le goûter. Théo observa Blaise, Luna et Pansy un peu plus loin qui se battait contre un loup. Tout à coup, l'image se fixa : Bellatrix revenait à la charge et arrivait dans le dos de Blaise tout en pointant sa baguette vers le serpentard.

- Blaise ! Derrière toi ! hurla Théo en voyant le regard totalement fou de Mme Lestrange, BLAISE !

...

...

...

Malheureusement, Blaise déjà fatigué par ses précédents combats et ses blessures, ne faisait attention à rien sauf au vampire. Tout à coup, il le vit la brèche dans la parade de son adversaire et transforma sa baguette en pieu et le planta dans le cœur du vampire, désormais retourné à la poussière.

Théo continua de hurler et Bella se réjouissait de la mort future de son bébé. Elle attendit le temps qu'il fallait pour que Blaise se retourne vers elle et commença déjà l'incantation mortelle. Elle voulait voir son regard de mort.

- Avada…

Blaise se retourna.

- … Kedavra.

Le flash vert sortit et Blaise ne bougea plus.

Dans ses bras, Théo reposait, mort.

- Mais quel idiot celui-là ! lança Bellatrix en voulant réitérer son geste sur Blaise.

- Ca suffit ! Tu n'es qu'une lâche, une simple bonne femme qui croit que de coucher avec Voldemort te donnera une position importante et du respect. Mais personne n'a de respect pour une folle comme toi ! Oh… Mais tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas permis de parler ! Avada Kedavra ! lança alors Blaise qui était fou de rage et de colère.

Et sans qu'elle puisse répondre comme elle en avait l'habitude, Bellatrix reçut de plein fouet le sort qui avait réussit à franchir son bouclier et mourut.

Fin du flash back et retour sur le champ de bataille où les docteurs continuaient leur travail.

- Je n'arrive pas me faire à cette idée, murmura Blaise toujours sur le corps de Théo, et encore moins à l'idée de retourner dans notre salle commune et de ne plus avoir ce regard posé sur moi ou même son visage sérieux observant tout le monde et nous faisant part de ses découvertes et…

- Et moi de ses bras, coupa Luna en se posant sur le sol, Théo et moi, on a discuté de la possibilité de notre mort et même si ce n'était pas la plus réjouissante des discussions que l'on a eut, on a été d'accord sur un point : ne pas abandonner nos amis et tout faire pour qu'ils soient encore là après la bataille.

- Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt pour me sauver ! ragea Blaise, et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas me mettre en colère contre lui. C'est bizarre mais je n'ai jamais pu l'être…

Blaise n'ajouta rien et commença à voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que les docteurs, mais d'autres personnes, des proches venus identifier ceux qui portaient la fameuse marque rouge du dr Home, ou d'autres, soulagés, prenaient soins des survivants.

- Théo ? … Par Merlin, Théo ! cria un femme qui venait d'arriver dans la forêt et qui maintenant se jetait sur le corps sans vie de son fils.

- Mme… Nott ? demanda Blaise qui sécha les larmes perlées qui avaient réussi à faire surface.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda Mr Nott qui contrôlait mieux ses émotions mais qui clairement exigeait des explications.

- Je… c'est-à-dire que…

Blaise ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Peu importe comment il est mort… Mais… s'est-il bien battu ? A-t-il fait ce qu'il avait voulu ? demanda Mr Nott.

- Nous avons toujours été neutres, mais notre petit Théo… notre petit Théo, murmura Mme Nott en serrant toujours dans ses bras son unique fils, c'est un vrai têtu ! s'exclama-t-elle, il en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était comme ça, on a toujours été conciliant nous…

- Sauf en ce qui concerne nos amis et nos amours, fit remarquer Mr Nott, le cœur brisé par la mort de son héritier.

- Peut-être… mais dans ce cas, à quel point avez-vous été proches de lui Blaise ? demanda Mme Nott qui avait reconnu l'élève.

Blaise lui raconta toute l'histoire, et en commençant par son marquage, l'attitude de Théo, et bien sûr le combat final.

Un peu plus loin, une tête brune surgit des broussailles.

- Dean ? T'es vivant ?

- Seamus ? Oui, et toi ?

- Impec, répondit le gryffondor.

- ¨Pareil pour moi. C'est… enfin, tu crois que c'est normal ? demanda Dean qui n'en revenait pas.

- On doit avoir une excellente étoile, répondit Seamus qui lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient combattus et n'aient que des blessures superficielles.

- Tu crois qu'elle est excellente au point d'avoir nos aspics sans travailler ? demanda Dean.

Seamus et lui rigolèrent alors plus pour lâcher la tension et la peur qui les tenaillèrent depuis le début de la bataille que pour rire des aspics.

Après l'explication de Blaise, Mr Nott le regarda et releva sa femme non sans la prendre dans ses bras.

- Vous avez désormais une grande dette de sorcier à l'encontre des Nott, Mr Zambini, ajouta Mr Nott alors que Blaise hocha la tête, et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille restée silencieuse.

- Luna.

- Pour l'instant, vous allez simplement prendre soin de cette jeune fille que notre fils affectionnait particulièrement, dit Mme Nott, et vous Mademoiselle, vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez nous.

- Rappelez-vous de votre dette et votre trahison est loin d'être rachetée par votre virement de bord.

- Mon fils… il n'a pas de marque… comme les autres, nota Mme Nott.

- Il n'a jamais voulu devenir une bête, répliqua Luna, Blaise a simplement veillé à cela en empêchant ce docteur de le marquer comme tel.

- Voilà donc au moins une chose que vous aurez fait correctement dans votre vie, ajouta Mr Nott qui pardonnait encore moins que son fils, allons-y.

Il prit alors le corps de Théo précautionneusement et transplanna avec sa femme loin de ce lieu de désolation.


	45. Fudge veut la gloire

Briottet : ne t'inquiètes pas, dans ce chapitre, je retourne à notre couple préféré... avec une bonne nouvelle pour eux !

Brigitte : je crains qu'il n'ait pas de miracle, j'avais décidé depuis le début de faire tuer un serpentard, et normalement ça aurait dû être Blaise mais comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'aimez bien...

Lise261 : au moins, Théo est mort en héros. C'est ce qu'il faut se dire !

Minikyra : et on aura de nouveau l'occasion de le revoir ! Sinon, ce chapitre devrait être moins triste que le précédent.

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : bon, tu peux me menacer quand je le mérites, après tout je ne suis pas rancunière... Sinon, il fallait faire un choix Théo ou Blaise ? Et pour les Weasley, j'avais trouvé ça rigolo même si je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ces nouvelles créatures magiques !

Wyny : désolé pour Ron, mais il est toujours le même... Et pour les réunions de famille, je vais essayer d'y penser... Sinon, une autre personne a changé après la bataille, mais je te laisse deviner laquelle et pourquoi !

Stormtrooper2 : et Blaise n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Dans celui-ci, des nouvelles de Harry et Drago, je ne l'ai pas oublié !

Cricket32 : je suis contente que Home plaise toujours autant, et par conséquent il reviendra au moins pour la naissance de la fille de Harry et Drago et pour une autre personne... mais surprise !

Brigitte26 : moi aussi je n'aime pas d'habitude les morts dans la guerre, mais après tout, si tout le monde s'en tirait ça aurait fait bizarre, non ? Bon, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus heureux !

Makie : oui ils sont vivants mais la famille Weasley a quand même pas mal changé... Et puis je ne pouvais pas faire tuer tout le monde...

Yebbeka : en fait, Théo n'a eu le temps de rien... ouais c'est une mauvaise explication très bancale mais dans le feu de l'action, on ne pense pas à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire. Et pour George, je vais essayer de le faire apparaître un peu plus avec son Fred un peu calice.

Touraz : c'est normal, il vient de perdre son fils mais je pense que dans le prochain chapitre, tu l'aimeras un peu plus !

Sahada : merci beaucoup !

Miaka : ça, c'est méchant pour Ginny, mais bon, moi non plus je ne suis pas très fan d'elle, donc non, elle est encore vivante et pour Théo, c'était soit lui soit Blaise...

Gwladys Evans : tu n'as pas à t'excuser, en fait j'ai voulu faire un chapitre grave et triste... Bon, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus joyeux (c'était pas trpo diffcile à le faire...), et désolé du retard. J'espère que tu auras plaisir à le lire !

Yukamai-chan : et bien, tu n'as pas traîné ! Va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir la suite vu que je n'ai jamais de chapitres d'avance...

Yukipi : merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**45 – Fudge veut la gloire**

Le lendemain de la bataille, le coeur était clairement à la fête. Les nouvelles propagées par la Gazette avaient été un soulagement pour toute la population sauf pour les mangemorts qui résidaient désormais à Azcaban. Sur la centaine de combattants, près de 70 % étaient saufs et la moitié se trouvait à St Mangouste au grand damn des infirmiers qui ne savaient plus où mettre les gens. Les chambres étant déjà toutes occupés et créer magiquement des chambres suppplémentaires saines prenait beaucoup de temps.

Heureusement, certaines personnes n'eurent pas à se faire soigner dans les couloirs et eurent le droit à une chambre particulière.

- Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en se jetant dans la chambre qui s'était enfin ouverte.

- Mr Black, on avait dit doucement, fit remarquer une jolie infirmière.

- Oh, je suis désolé mademoiselle, répondit Siius en faisant son air de chien battu, mais vous savez, il est comme mon fils... Je ne recommencerai plus, promis. Je peux quand même rester ?

- Euh... Oui... bien... je vais.. enfin, j'y vais... bafouilla l'infirmière en se sentant rougir sous le regard charmeur du maraudeur.

- Hem... toussota Rémus qui venait de rentrer cachant au mieux sa jalousie, et si tu laissais Harry respirer, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sirius étouffer une forme dans un lit d'hôpital, bonjour mon grand, alors comment vas-tu ?

- En pleine forme Lunard, répondit Harry de nouveau libre, et je me demande toujours ce que je fais là ! souffla-t-il.

- On doit vérifier si tu vas bien !

- On ? Depuis quand es-tu devenu médicomage Sirius ! railla Rémus qui se sentait toujours un petit peu en colère par le regard qu'avait lancé plus tôt Sirius à une autre personne que lui.

- Mais pourquoi me grondes-tu ? demanda Sirius surpris par le ton assez dur de Rémus depuis qu'ils venaient d'arriver.

- Ca doit être pour les yeux doux lancés à l'infirmière, jeta Drago assis dans un fauteuil le plus proche du lit de Harry.

- Rémus ? ... Franchement, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a que toi et Sév ! s'exclama Sirius tout en enlaçant son loup.

- D'ailleurs, où est Sévérus ? demanda Drago, il me semblait qu'il était en pleine forme à la fin du combat.

- Oui... Il est... euh....

- ... en pleine discussion avec le ministère, finit Rémus alors que Sirius semblait embêté.

- Je crois que tout compte fait, c'est lui qui est le plus à plaindre ! dit Harry tout sourire en sachant que désormais il était enfin libre et vivant.

Néanmoins sa remarque était on ne peut plus juste et fit grimacer Sirius et Rémus. Drago lui, avait bien compris qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'une visite de courtoise ou d'une conférence sur de nouvelles potions. Mais il ne fallait pas ennuyer ou stresser Harry. En effet, les larmes du veela avaient non seulement guéri Harry mais son apport magique avait aussi accéléré la croissance du fœtus. Désormais, Harry pouvait être considéré comme être au septième mois d'une femme enceinte, ce qui le réjouissait particulièrement puisque quelques minutes après son réveil, il avait senti sa fille bouger en lui.

Peu de temps après, l'infirmière entra de nouveau dans la chambre et demanda aux deux adultes de sortir de la chambre.

- Certainement pas ! s'écria Sirius, nous venons juste d'arriver.

- Je le comprends très bien Mr Black, mais d'autres personnes veulent voir Mr Potter, répondit l'infirmière, et ils sont aussi exaspérants que vous, ajouta l'infirmière qui sous la fatigue et le stress de cette journée, avait lâché cette parole sans le faire exprès.

- Et bien, qu'ils entrent ! Mais je ne sors pas, dit sérieusement Sirius ne plaisantant ou ne draguant plus.

- Non, et vous allez obéir Mr Black, répondit l'infirmière en empoignant le bras de Sirius.

- Veuillez le lâcher mademoiselle, dit une voix grave dans l'oreille de l'infirmière, à moins que vous ne vouliez vous aussi rejoindre un lit d'hôpital.

- Mr Lupin ? demanda l'infirmière déboussolée par le ton doucereux de cette personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- Je vous laisse 10 secondes, continua le loup-garou, sinon, je peux aussi vous faire devenir une bête poilue une fois par moi, menaça-t-il ce qui fit lâcher immédiatement la prise de l'infirmière.

Tous les habitants de la chambre regardaient Rémus comme s'il était une autre personne. Une personne beaucoup plus dangereuse. Bien que Rémus pouvait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, jamais il n'avait été terrifiant ou menaçant à ce point et surtout avec autant de calme. Cependant, deux minutes après l'incident, le Rémus de toujours, confortant et souriant, refit surface.

- Bon, et si on demandait directement à Harry s'il veut voir ses personnes toutes en même temps. Après tout, si elles ne restent que peu de temps, ça ne peut pas le fatiguer plus que de voir peu de personnes sur une longue durée, non ? demanda Rémus en finissant par pencher sa tête sur le côté d'une mouvement totalement irrésistible pour Sirius qui ne put que l'embrasser sur le champs.

- Entendu, capitula l'infirmière en ouvrant la porte sur une poignée de personnes rousses et autres.

- Harry !

- Comment ça va ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On nous a parlé de larmes ?

- Mais comment des larmes peuvent guérir ?

- Mais non, ce n'était pas des larmes, j'ai entendu dire que c'était une potion ?

- Et moi, la bénédiction de la pluie ?

- Oh, non, ce n'était pas une créature magique encore inconnue alors ?

- Par Merlin Neville, tu es possédée par Luna ! finit par dire Ron, mais par contre, c'était peut-être un ronflax cornu.

- Ca n'existe pas ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le di...

- STOP ! s'exclama Drago en commençant à avoir un mal de tête, si tout le monde parle en même temps, on y arrivera jamais. Et Granger a raison, le ronflax cornu n'existe plus, il aurait disparu suite à une météorite... Pff... je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu reçoives des gens, souffla le serpentard.

- Mais parce que tu m'aimes ? murmura Harry en regardant d'un air rêveur les lèvres de son compagnon qui se leva immédiatement pour prendre lui aussi les lèvres qui lui appartenaient pour toute la vie, oh… tu as senti ?

- … Non, dit Drago en posant immédiatement sa main sur le ventre de son compagnon, mais à croire qu'elle en fait exprès ! Je vais jamais y arriver !

- Tu as senti le bébé bouger ? demanda Neville.

Harry hocha la tête avant de détailler un peu plus son ami. La guerre n'avait pas été tendre avec lui car ce dernier avait besoin de béquilles pour pouvoir marcher à la suite d'un sort qui avait pour but de le démembrer et qui avait simplement ricocher sur une seule de ces jambes. En voyant cela, Harry fit une grimace et parcoura son regard sur le reste de l'assistance et il ne comprenait pas qu'avec toutes leurs blessures, ils étaient là pour lui, à s'inquiéter pour lui alors que lui était totalement sauf.

- Tu sais, il paraît que ça fait plus viril, dit Neville en rigolant, les filles me voient beaucoup plus. Peut-être que Pansy me regardera maintenant... Et ma grand-mère était trop fière de moi !

- Ne dis pas des horreurs pareilles devant moi Longdubat ! ajouta Drago en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'elle soit fière de moi, répliqua Neville sérieusement, et cela ne m'empêchera pas de devenir botaniste ! Je t'assure Harry, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir car tu as fait ce qu'on attendait tous de toi et dans des délais super brefs ! ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai vieux, on te doit tous une fière chandelle, ajouta Dean en ne voulant pas épiloguer sur le fait que son ami apprécie réellement une serpentarde très "spéciale".

- Alors Harry, elle bouge ? demanda Molly qui s'était frayée un passage jusqu'au Survivant pour pouvoir poser sa main sur le ventre.

- Je suis désolé Mme Weasley, mais personne ne le touche tant que je ne l'ai pas Moi-même senti, répliqua le veela terriblement jaloux en cet instant.

- Mais…

- Désolé Molly, mais je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on… me tripote, dit Harry tout doucement.

- Bien sûr mon chéri, répondit Molly en envoyant un sourire chaleureux.

Peu de temps après, l'infirmière revint en demandant à Rémus s'il acceptait des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait finit par expliquer la situation à Drago en ce qui concernait Sévérus.

- Bon, nous on va y aller, ajouta Molly en laissant la place à d'autres personnes et en emportant sa famille ainsi que Neville et d'autres gryffondors.

- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama Tonks qui avaient désormais la couleur de l'emblème des Potter dans les cheveux.

- Bonjour tout le monde, répondit Harry alors que Drago le prenait dans ses bras tout en posant sa main sur son ventre au cas où…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelques personnes.

- Où est Maugrey ? demanda-t-il en craignant le pire pour une personne qui avait toujours été là sans être « vraiment là ».

- Il va bien, il est au ministère. Il y a pas mal de chose à régler avec la fin de la guerre, et il est aussi un auror très haut placé, répondit Sirius alors que Harry soufflait de soulagement.

- Et Théo ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ? demanda Harry en se retournant plus précisément vers Blaise qui était venu voir comment ses deux amis allaient.

Au moment où le Survivant avait posé sa question, il su qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse. Les visages de Drago et Blaise se firent grave et derrière leurs façades froides, tristes également.

- On dirait que j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat, murmura Harry, et Luna ?

- Elle se repose, répondit Blaise, elle va… bien.

- Bien ? Oui… je n'en doute pas, après tout c'est la seule personne qui trouve toujours son bonheur dans n'importe quelle situation ! railla Drago en serrant Harry un peu plus fort pour le soutenir alors qu'Harry au contraire, trouvait que c'était plutôt à lui de soutenir son compagnon car Théo était avant tout l'ami de Drago.

- Excusez-moi, intervint de nouveau l'infirmière, y aurait-il un Blaise Zambini ici ? Il est demandé.

- J'arrive, répondit Blaise en prenant un air résigné sur le visage, on se voit plus tard ! lança-t-il à ses camarades.

- Bon, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il se passe dehors ? ! demanda Harry alors que la porte se refermait sur un Blaise pris en sandwich entre deux aurors, et ne me dites pas que ce n'est rien, je suis enceint mais pas idiot !

- Bon, on va vous laisser, répondit Rémus en emportant tout le monde dans son sillage et en n'acceptant aucune réplique.

- Alors ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers la seule personne restante dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- Fudge fait des siennes, répondit calmement le veela.

- Il fait toujours des siennes. Ca veut dire quoi en clair ? demanda Harry de plus en plus énervé.

- La Gazette a déjà sorti son article sur la fin de Vous-savez-qui et Fudge ne devait même pas être au courant de la bataille. De plus, son nom ou ses actions n'ont été citées nul part…

- … Normal, il n'a rien fait !

- Oui, mais il veut toujours être premier ministre, donc il a décidé de prendre les choses en main et d'envoyer tous les mangemorts à Azcaban pour montrer qu'il est un « bon chef ».

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, non ? demanda Harry.

- Sur le principe, non. Mais, il y a peu de mangemorts qui soient encore en vie, je veux dire de vrais mangemorts… alors, il se reporte sur les faux.

- Les… faux ? Non, attends, il essaie d'envoyer les espions en prison ? demanda Harry qui désormais ne retenait plus sa magie.

- Tu as employé le bon terme Harry, essayer, alors s'il te plait calme-toi ! Sirius, Rémus et mon père s'occupent déjà de Sévérus.

- Et Blaise ?

- Les Zambini sont puissants, et même s'il ne reste que lui, il aura un excellent avocat, répondit très vite Drago qui voulait à tout pris faire baisser le niveau magique de son compagnon en le rassurant.

- Bien. Maintenant, fais-moi sortir d'ici !

- Pour aller où ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, Fudge m'a suffisamment emmerder pendant toute ma scolarité, il ne va plus le faire maintenant que je me suis débarrassé de tous mes problèmes. Donc, si tu ne fais rien, je vais moi-même aller voir le docteur pour qu'il me laisse sortir. Après tout, seul Sirius aurait pu empêcher ma sortie… Nous ne sommes pas mariés donc légalement…

- D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais, coupa Drago, mais au fait…

- … Quoi ? finit par dire Harry en craignant le pire.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps… pour le mariage… affirma Drago en regardant droit dans les yeux son compagnon avant de sortir sous le rougissement de Harry, tu seras bientôt à moi, et à moi seul.

A cet instant, Harry aurait préféré que son veela soit là et lui fasse l'amour mais après tout, il aurait bien le temps de faire ça encore et encore après avoir démoli ce premier ministre.

Au ministère, les journalistes étaient en effervescence. Le procès de Sévérus Snape commençait.

- Avant de commencer, quelques détails sont à noter. Le professeur Dumbledore ne pourra en aucun cas prendre la défense du professeur ici présent puisque vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant dans une situation similaire.

- Objection ! Ceci n'est écrit nul part ! objecta l'avocat employé par Lucius pour sauver Sévérus.

- Bien sûr que si, vous devriez relire les ajouts à la loi qui ont été fait après la première guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien, que le procès commence. Mr Snape, vous êtes accusé de porter la marque et d'avoir tuer des gens pour le compte du mage noir, que plaidez-vous ?

- Non coupable, répondit Sévérus en se tenant le plus droit possible malgré les chaînes qu'il avait aux pieds et aux mains.

- Bien, bien… Si votre culpabilité est vérifiée, vous serez emprisonné à Azcaban pour le restant de votre vie et dans notre miséricorde, vous ne subirez pas le baiser des détraqueurs.

- Comme c'est gentil, railla Sévérus.

- Il n'y a plus de détraqueurs à la prison pour l'instant, expliqua Lucius assis dans le public aux maraudeurs, ils étaient à la solde de vous-savez-qui et ne sont pas encore revenus. Ils doivent profiter de leur liberté.

- C'est une bonne chose, répondit Rémus.

- Je suis sûr que Sévérus va être innocenté alors on s'en fiche de la présence ou non des détraqueurs, ajouta Sirius, … Rémus ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi, répondit le loup-garou, Fudge ne l'a pas soupçonné d'être un mangemort œuvrant pour le Lord, ni d'être un espion à sa solde. Il a employé d'autres termes et effectivement Sévérus a tué et il porte la marque. Reste à savoir si le Mangamagot aura assez de jugeotes pour voir la vérité.

- Avec nos témoignages, nous ferons pencher la balance, rassura Sirius.

Durant deux heures, le premier ministre avait fait passer des gens qui étaient de son côté et qui avaient décrit à quel point le professeur de potion était un mauvais professeur, plein de haine et totalement injuste sauf avec les serpentards, fils de mangemorts. De plus, plusieurs sorciers étaient venus raconter la perte de leur famille. A chaque fois qu'un témoin venait, l'avocat insistait de nouveau sur le bien fondé de garder la couverture de Sévérus et surtout sur la fin de la guerre en partie grâce à lui. Puis, vint le tour d'aurors de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Pourquoi avoir fait confiance à ce mangemort ? demanda Fudge.

- Et bien…

- Ne serait-ce pas à cause de la foi que Dumbledore avait en cet homme ?

- Oui… probablement… mais le directeur a totalement rais…

- Ce témoin nous dit clairement qu'il avait été influencé par le directeur de Poudlard, son témoignage n'est donc pas à retenir, coupa un dirigeant du Mangamagot qui était sous la coupe de Fudge pour une bonne promotion.

Le témoin suivant fut alors Rémus Lupin.

- Désolé, ajouta Fudge, nous ne pouvons pas accepter le témoignage d'un loup-garou.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'avocat, il n'y a rien décrit à ce sujet ni dans les fameuses nouvelles lois.

- Bien sûr… Mais, son cas n'est pas encore totalement réglé.

- Expliquez-vous !

- Et bien, Mr Lupin a apparemment été vu le soir de la bataille, soir de pleine lune non surveillé et en toute liberté. Et cela est interdit. Mr Lupin aurait dû prendre des précautions pour ne mettre personne en danger.

- Je…

- … Mr Lupin, ne parlez pas sans leur accord, coupa l'avocat en se rapprochant du loup en colère et en voulant éviter de se mettre le Mangamagot plus à dos encore si c'était possible, dîtes-moi… Mr Lupin avait pris une potion qui lui permettait d'être totalement conscient. Il n'a donc pas commis de crime ! dit plus fort l'avocat après avoir écouté l'explication de son témoin.

- Une potion ? Approuvée par le ministère ?

- Non, mais nous avons des témoins qui pourront confirmer que Mr Lupin n'était pas un danger.

- Ce n'est pas le procès de Mr Lupin… du moins, pas encore, sourit Fudge, prochain témoin.

- J'appelle Mr Sirius Black, capitula l'avocat.

- C'est un ancien détenu ! s'exclama Fudge.

- Déclaré innocent ! s'exclama Sirius qui ne tenait plus en place, à moins, que vous avez décidé de déformer cette vérité-ci également ! Je suis le descendant des Blacks et en tant que sang pur, j'exige d'être entendu. Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ce droit. Regardez de plus près les anciens écrits, ajouta Sirius qui venait tout juste de se souvenir de cette très vieille loi qui permettait à n'importe quel sang pur d'intervenir dans un procès et pour n'importe quelle raison.

- Euh… je…

- Accepté ! s'exclama un membre du jury qui semblait, à cet instant, être du côté de Sévérus.

- C'est bon signe, murmura l'avocat à Lucius, si un membre montre sa résistance, cela devrait entraîner les autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Snape, je ne perds jamais.

- Il y a intérêt ! répliqua Sévérus en souriant devant l'aplomb de Sirius.

Après trois heures de procès, les membres du jury se retirèrent pour réfléchir seuls à leur réponse. Au moment où ils entrèrent, tout le monde se crispa. Et chaque membre du Mangamagot se déclara. Aujourd'hui, il y avait en tout onze membres et aucun n'avait de droit au vote blanc.

- Coupable, dit en premier lieu Fudge.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était fait engueuler d'avoir mis autant de temps à signer les papiers de sortie et d'avoir fait la queue devant la cheminée alors que d'après ce serpentard, son nom permettait d'être devant tout le monde. Bien entendu, Drago encaissa sans broncher les remarques de son compagnon puisqu'il avait effectivement tout fait pour arriver assez tard au tribunal. Il voulait d'abord que Harry se calme pour ne pas envenimer les choses et surtout que personne ne se sente en danger en sentant le flux magique de son compagnon. Heureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au ministère, ce flux était redevenu normal et Harry avait déjà oublié de lui en vouloir pour sa lenteur. Néanmoins, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour qu'il choisisse un Potter. Non, mais, il lui arrivait à tout faire, notamment, un course à pieds dans les couloirs du ministère et sous le regard de nombreuses personnes. Drago venait de perdre toute la classe qui caractérisait un Malefoy. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser Harry tout seul devant lui. De plus, Harry n'avait pas pipé un mot d'un plan pour sauver son parrain. Et un plan, il était sûr qu'il en avait un, mais pas moyen de lui faire avouer.

- Harry ! souffla Drago qui venait de faire un sprint dans les couloirs du ministère, c'est trop…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit Harry avec un regard espiègle en tenant devant les portes du tribunal entrouvertes, tu as tendance à oublier un peu trop souvent que j'aurai eu totalement ma place aussi à Serpentard, alors laisse-moi faire. Je ne risque rien.

Harry rejoignit directement Sévérus, debout sur le banc des accusés, comme s'il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

- Professeur ! s'exclama Harry en se jetant dans les bras de Sévérus, merci pour tout !

- De quoi parlez-vous Mr Potter ! s'exclama Sévérus totalement crispé dans les bras du Survivant et qui ne comprenait rien, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'heure pour… pour… un câlin, ajouta Sévérus qui n'aimait pas trop l'idée du câlin.

- Oh, désolé ! répondit Harry en penchant sa tête sur le côté et arborant une moue adorable à la manière de son parrain, je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir donné la dague qui a tué Lord Voldemort, et de m'avoir entraîné. Je te serais toujours reconnaissant ! … Oh, murmura Harry en faisant mine de regarder où il se trouvait, on dirait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour te remercier d'avoir mis fin à cette guerre et d'avoir protégé tous les élèves de Poudlard, enfants d'imminents et sages parents. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, déclara le Survivant en se retournant vers les membres du jury abasourdis, je vous laisse. A bientôt Sévérus !

Et sur cette jolie déclaration, Harry s'en alla du tribunal et rejoignit Drago qui n'en revenait pas de l'audace de son compagnon et de sa didactique.

- Bien, alors reprenons, je disais coupable, intervint Fudge.

- Coupable, continua celui à la botte du premier ministre.

- Non coupable, ajouta Mme Bones.

- Non coupable.

- Non coupable.

Et les « non coupables » continuèrent ainsi grâce à la prose du Survivant. Le premier ministre était outré. Il ordonna alors de mettre au fer le loup-garou.

- Non, mais vous êtes fou ? Et pour quel motif ? demanda Rémus alors qu'on enlevait les menottes de Sévérus.

- Mais pour être ce que vous êtes ! ajouta Fudge le visage totalement sombre.

- Cela ne suffit pas, déclara l'ex-avocat de Sévérus.

- C'est Moi qui fait la loi ici, obéissez aurors ! s'exclama Fudge en regardant les aurors.

- Vous n'êtes pas la loi ! répliqua Sirius qui commençait à avoir des envies de meurtres sur le point de se concrétiser.

- Vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire, sale vermine, ajouta le premier ministre en poussant fortement Sirius qui se tenait devant son chemin, entre lui et Rémus, et qui par conséquent, se ramassa sur une chaise vu qu'il ne s'était pas préparé au choc.

Le loup-garou inspira alors lentement tandis que Sévérus relevait difficilement Sirius entaillé légèrement au visage.

- Que vous vouliez m'enfermer est une chose. Que vous vouliez enfermer Sévérus, je peux le concevoir car il est loin d'être une oie blanche, dit gravement Rémus, mais que vous touchiez à mes compagnons, certainement pas. Je me suis contrôlé durant toute cette mascarade de jugement mais vous venez de blesser mon autre compagnon et ça, je ne peux pas l'encaisser ! s'exclama Rémus en donnant un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire du premier ministre qui explosa ainsi qu'une partie de ses dents, maintenant allez trouver de vrais mangemorts et ne tournez plus autour de ma meute !

- C'est un monstre… Arrêtez-le, il vient de me frapper.

- Vraiment ? dit un membre du jury qui n'aimait plus vraiment le premier ministre et qui avait adoré le punch du loup-garou, je n'ai rien vu, et vous ?

- Moi non plus, ajouta Lucius en regardant froidement les aurors et les journalistes autour.

- Pardon ? Oh... excusez-moi, je regardais ailleurs... , parla Maugrey au nom de tous les aurors avec un sourire mauvais.

- Cela veut-il dire que nous ne pourrons pas mettre cette sublime photo d'un ministre humilié et pleurnichard dans la Gazette ?

- Oh, mais Mademoiselle Skeeter, je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver une bonne explication pour ce poltron. Je vous en prie, publiez cette photo, qui suis-je pour empêcher la liberté d'expression ? répondit avec grâce Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas fini, murmura Fudge pour lui-même en repensant aux procès suivants.

Rémus Lupin, après s'être défoulé, se rapprocha de ses deux compagnons assez ébahis par le manque de sang froid d'une personne habituellement si calme et prit chacun de ses compagnons dans une main et sortit sans aucune autre parole. De l'autre côté de la porte, il les lâcha et continua tout seul sa route. Rémus essayait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait mais plus il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de faire, plus il se disait qu'il avait eu raison et qu'il aurait dû taper plus fort. Et ces même pensées l'apaisèrent, même si désormais, ses compagnons le craignaient. Et cela le chagrina fortement mais il ne pouvait leur en vouloir, il avait agi comme un monstre… mais un monstre qui s'assume pleinement !

- On doit vraiment l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit Sirius en regardant Rémus partir devant.

- Il n'y a rien d'alarmant, ajouta Drago qui avait observé la scène depuis le début, le premier ministre a eu ce qu'il méritait.

- Bien sûr ! Mais, entre nous trois, à qui penserais-tu en premier lieu pour mettre la raclée à cet homme ? demanda Sirius très sérieux.

- C'est vrai que Rémus est d'habitude le plus calme, murmura Harry.

- Moi, je ne vois rien d'inquiétant, ajouta Drago sûr de lui, je trouve ça rassurant. C'est normal de sortir de ses gonds lorsqu'on attaque les personnes qu'on aime.

- Bien sûr, avec toi, c'est tout à fait normal.

- On ne s'inquiète que lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, ajouta Harry en bousculant un peu son compagnon.

- Ah. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es un Malefoy ! répliqua Sirius.

- Et un veela ! ajouta Harry en repensant à sa jalousie maladive et à son élan de protection.

- Exactement. Il me semble que vous oubliez trop souvent que Rémus n'est pas qu'un simple sorcier, répliqua Drago en regardant Sirius et Sévérus, silencieux depuis sa sortie du tribunal, c'est aussi une créature magique, un loup-garou. Et même s'il n'est effectivement que loup pendant trois jours par mois, ce sang coule dans ces veines tous les jours.

- Alors on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter ? demanda Sirius.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il vient de mettre K.O quelqu'un pour vous, et vous, vous êtes là à discuter avec nous tandis que lui repart tout seul… Comme si vous lui en vouliez… ajouta Drago alors que sa remarque venait tout juste de faire mouche.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ajouta Harry en tapant sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Mais au moins, ça les a fait réagir, non ? ajouta Drago en souriant et en sortant enfin à l'air frais.

Et en effet, Sirius et Sévérus coururent pour rejoindre leur loup-garou.

- Tu pourrais tout de même nous attendre ! critiqua Sévérus en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Rémus, geste au combien trop intime pour le professeur de potion normalement.

- …

- On a eu juste le temps de demander à Harry s'il allait bien, mentit Sirius.

Rémus se mit alors à rougir en se traitant d'imbécile et en commençant un mouvement de demi-tour.

- Il va très bien, ajouta Sévérus en voyant que le Rémus d'avant était toujours là, il est temps de rentrer maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

- …

- …

- Oui, capitula Rémus en se laissant transporter par ses deux amours jusqu'à Square Grimault.


	46. Quand Fudge n'admet pas de perdre

Yukimai-chan : et comme tu vas pouvoir le lire, Fudge n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !

Briottet : je ne dis rien mais une chose est sûre le procès de Blaise c'est juste en-dessous...

Zaika : merci !

Lalouve : au début, j'avais pas l'intention de montrer la "consolation" de Rémus, mais comme tu as l'air d'y tenir, j'en ai trouvé une parfait pour lui !

Li-san : merci beaucoup même si la suite a mis du temps à venir, mais maintenant elle est là...

Lise261 : beaucoup trop perspicace ! Bon, de toute façon, je n'affirme et je ne démentis rien, tout sera dévoilà en tant voulu, na !

Touraz : Et bien Fudge a de la suite dans les idées, et j'espère que ce sera une surprise pour toi et tout le monde !

Yukipi : à mon avis, tu aimeras aussi cette suite !

Brigitte26 : merci et je pense que celui-ci se termine bien aussi !

Stormtrooper2 : bonne question pour le mariage à laquelle je réponds dans ce chapitre, rien ne t'échappe ! Et pour Fudge, je lui ai prévu un petit programme... qui je l'espère te plaira...

Lunenoire83 : et bien et bien, peu de monde l'aime ce Fudge et c'est tant mieux !

Makie : mais faut pas dire que c'est la fin, il me reste pas mal de chapitres et je compte au moins faire un ou deux chapitres après la naissance, j'ai deux ou trois petites idées...

Cricket32 : dans mes prochaines fics, je note de mettre un coup de poing violent dans Fudge, beaucoup de monde a adoré Rémus le faire, ça me fait plaisir.

Adenoide : il arrive à Harry d'arriver au bon moment et de réfléchir avant de parler !

Wyny : je ne pense pas mettre Rémus enceint, ça ferait trop de personnages ! (mais bon, je vais peut-être y penser) sinon pour les gènes loup-garou de Rémus, je garde le peu de suspens à l'explication qu'il reste...

Sahada : non, ils n'ont pas peur de leur compagnon mais dans ce chapitre, ils vont être épuisés.

Thais : bien sûr, Harry est totalement innocent...

Gwladys Evans : j'ai déjà choisi un nom pour leur fille, et dans le prochain chapitre j'en parlerai (si j'oublie pas... sinon un petit flash-back au moment de la naissance)...

Minikyra : il faut bien qu'Harry évolue et dans un monde entouré de serpentards... il n'a pas le choix... mais il n'est pas à plaindre il lui arrive d'en profiter d'être un peu serpentard.

Potter29 : joyeux Noël à toi aussi même si j'espère mettre un autre chapitre avant...

Camille : merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et désolé du retard mais j'avais les idées mais pas l'énergie nécessaire pour les mettre sur l'écran de l'ordi. J'essaierai d'en mettre un pendant les fêtes de Noël et sinon ce sera après les vacances car je n'aurais pas beaucoup accès à internet.

Donc si je suis encore en retard, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, un joyeux Noël et une bonne année 2009 ! A bientôt !

**46 – Quand Fudge n'admet pas de perdre…**

Au Square, Rémus avait vite oublié son sentiment d'être un monstre en s'attaquant aux vêtements de ses deux compagnons. L'un avec un sort informulé et l'autre avec sa force brute. Ainsi, Sévérus était déjà nu alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entrer dans le hall principal et Sirius était vêtu d'un lambeau d'une chemise qui devait être très bien avant le passage de Rémus ainsi que d'un pantalon recouvrant à peine sa peau.

- Rémus ? murmura Sirius totalement abasourdi par la passion qui animait les yeux de son compagnon.

Pour simple réponse, Rémus s'empara de sa bouche alors que Sévérus essayait de reprendre le dessus en déshabillant aussi le loup qui était loin d'être réticent. Malgré l'assaut de la langue coquine de Rémus sur son corps, Sirius réussit néanmoins à aider Sévérus et même à ordonner à Kreatur de dégager alors que le petit elfe avait été alarmé par le bruit de vases et de tableaux tombés à terre.

- Il semblerait que notre loup ne puisse attendre d'atteindre la chambre, murmura Sévérus en embrassant Rémus à son tour.

Avec un regard entendu entre les deux anciens ennemis, Sirius se plaqua contre le mur du couloir laissant à loisir le loup le surplomber de son corps et Sévérus commençait déjà à préparer Rémus. Puis, sans aucune préparation Rémus pénétra Sirius qui après un instant de douleur sentait déjà les vagues de plaisirs se propager dans son corps, Sévérus n'eut plus qu'à suivre le rythme de son amant et quelques temps plus tard, l'orgasme les atteignit en même temps. Sirius avait fini par tomber à terre, son corps recouvert de celui de Rémus et Sévérus se retirant précautionneusement pour finir par s'adosser lui aussi contre le mur totalement épuisé.

Néanmoins, Rémus n'en avait pas fini et sans attendre l'assentiment de ses compagnons lécha le membre du serpentard qui réagit aussitôt en se redressant. Sirius regarda alors Rémus penché au-dessus de Sévérus et plaçant déjà un doigt dans son intimité. Et alors que Sévérus allait protester à cause de la fatigue, Rémus l'embrassa derechef et le pénétra en même temps. Sous la fougue du loup-garou, Sévérus ne put que se laisser guider et être passif non sans être malheureux de cet état de fait bien entendu.

- Je t'aime Sévérus, murmura alors Rémus, récupérant de ce second round, et toi aussi Sirius, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Sirius qui se demandait si Rémus voulait aussi remettre le couvert avec lui.

- Moi aussi Rem, répondit Sirius en l'embrassant et je crois que Sev aussi mais tu l'as mis H.S, ajouta le gryffondor en regardant Sévérus lutter contre le sommeil, et si on allait dans la chambre… pour se reposer.

- Juste se reposer ? demanda Rémus avec un regard toujours lubrique.

Sirius préféra ne rien ajouter et aida Rémus à monter Sévérus même s'il semblerait que Rémus pouvait le faire tout seul puisqu'il avait encore assez de ressources pour recouvrir les trois corps de couvertures afin de ne pas attraper froid. En posant son fardeau sur le lit, Rémus attira le corps de Sirius contre lui, le forçant ainsi à dormir. Le loup était heureux, ses compagnons n'avaient plus l'air de lui en vouloir et il venait de nouveau les proclamer siens.

Pendant ce temps, un elfe traumatisé essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans le couloir en remplaçant la table cassée et les autres objets qui s'étaient trouvés sur la course des trois amants, puis la curiosité étant trop forte, une heure plus tard, il alla dans la chambre de son maître. Il vit alors Rémus au centre du lit tenant fermement ses deux compagnons endormis. Rassuré de voir le calme dans le manoir Black, Kreattur redescendit pour préparer le dîner.

Pendant que Rémus exprimait son besoin de possession, Blaise essayait de ne pas paraître abattu, pris entre deux aurors et attendant son audience au ministère.

- Alors ? demanda Drago qui était revenu au manoir Malefoy pour profiter du calme régnant dans ses lieux au contraire du Square ou du Terrier.

- Le procès sera ce soir, répondit l'auror Maugrey qui ne croyait pas en la culpabilité de Blaise Zambini.

- Et qui s'occupe de Blaise ? Je croyais que les comptes de Zambini étaient gelés, ajouta Harry qui avait pu se renseigner sur la politique du ministère durant l'après-midi.

- Tu oublies ça tout de suite Harry, répondit Drago en serrant un peu plus Harry, tu en as déjà assez fait, tu viens à peine de ressortir de l'hôpital et même si Blaise est mon meilleur ami, il est hors de question que je risque ta santé ainsi que celle de ma fille pour lui.

- Drago, je vais bien, ajouta Harry heureux d'être dans les bras de son compagnon, je pense juste qu'après la libération de Sévérus, Fudge en a gros sur la patate, Blaise aura besoin d'aide et certainement pas d'un avocat sous payé.

- Surtout qu'il aura trop peur de Blaise pour le protéger s'il pense que c'est un mangemort actif, rit doucement Drago, mais…

- … Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Harry, dit Luna qui venait d'arriver avec l'auror, les Nott s'occuperont bien de Blaise, je viens juste de les contacter.

- Je ne pensais pas que les Nott étaient si peu rancuniers, dit Lucius en repensant à la mort de Théo.

- Oh, ils le sont, ajouta Narcissa qui avait parlé avec Mme Nott peu avant le procès de Sévérus, mais ils se sont déjà occupés de leur « vengeance » et maintenant Blaise leur appartient. Il faut maintenant s'attendre au pire avec Fudge, deux défaites coups sur coups vont le rendre fou.

- Pourquoi es-tu si sûre qu'il s'en sorte ? demanda Lucius toujours aussi surpris de voir sa femme être au courant des tous derniers ragots du monde sorcier.

- Ce n'est certainement pas à moi de le dire, bon et si nous passions à table, proposa Narcissa, j'en connais un qui doit avoir faim, dit-elle en regardant Harry qui n'avait effectivement pas mangé depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et donc depuis le petit-déjeuner, Mlle Lovegood, voulez-vous rester ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais les Nott me l'ont déjà proposé et mon père tient absolument à leur parler. Bonne soirée ! lança Luna en partant à la suite de Maugrey.

- Je ne vois aucun intérêt à sa dernière remarque, lança Drago.

- Tu es vraiment un cas Mr Drago ! se moqua Harry, le père de Luna est comme sa fille : elle devait sûrement partir très vite pour avoir le temps de choisir des vêtements corrects à son père : il paraît qu'il ne porte que du fluo en ce moment et peut-être aussi pour lui dresser une liste de choses à éviter de dire. Même si tu la vois toujours comme une folle, Luna est beaucoup moins folle que son père car elle n'a qu'un seul sujet passionnant alors que son père en a des tas… A mon avis, les Nott ne sont pas prêts de se coucher.

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Théo l'aimait.

- Tu sais Ron me posait encore la même question à propos de mes sentiments envers toi, taquina Harry en rejoignant la table.

- Attends ce n'est Pas comparable, je suis tout de même le plus beau jeune homme, riche, et très intéressant, rien à voir avec cette Luna ! contre-attaqua Drago.

- …

- … non ?

- Bien sûr, répondit doucement Harry en voyant le regard de Drago passer de triomphant à inquiet et vraiment plus très sûr de lui.

Au ministère, Luna était enfin arrivée à faire porter du bleu roi sombre à son père et se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle d'audience.

- Alors ? demanda Luna.

- Fudge réclame la mort par baiser du détraqueur, répondit Maugrey arrivé depuis le début du procès.

- Et ?

- Les faits sont accablants. D'autant plus que Blaise était vraiment un bon espion, il a joué trop bien la comédie et ses parents étant mangemorts…

- Vous voulez dire qu'il risque vraiment d'être déclaré coupable ? demanda Luna qui voulait tout faire pour sauver la vie à laquelle son petit ami s'était sacrifié.

- Certainement pas, déclara une voix derrière elle.

- Bonjour Mr Nott, Mme, dit Luna reprenant un peu confiance.

Mr Nott entra dans le tribunal et se plaça devant le premier ministre, au côté de Blaise qui ne put que baisser la tête devant les remords qui le rongeaient pour la mort de son ami.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, messieurs les jurés, parla Mr Nott d'une voix forte, mais j'avais des papiers à remplir suite à la mort de mon fils.

- Nous comprenons parfaitement, répondit Fudge en prenant un air triste, je vous en prie asseyez-vous, nous étions justement sur le point de rendre notre verdict. Je crois qu'il vous fera plaisir.

- Vraiment ? demanda Nott en pensant déjà au plaisir de voir le futur visage déconfit de Fudge.

- Oui, Mr Zambini est déclaré coupable et… Oui, Mr Nott ? demanda Fudge qui était sûr de faire plaisir aux Nott ce qui était bon pour ses prochaines élections.

- Je suis au regret de vous dire que la vie de Blaise Zambini n'appartient plus au ministère. Ce garçon a contracté une dette sorcière à l'encontre des Nott.

- Et alors ? demanda Fudge totalement ignorant.

- Alors, il ne peut être puni que par les Nott.

- Pourriez-vous expliciter ? demanda Mme Bones qui n'était au courant de rien.

- Mr Zambini a détruit la descendance des Nott, mettant ainsi fin à une famille de sang-pur. Ceci est prioritaire sur n'importe quel fait. Et ma femme ne peut plus enfanter. Sa vie m'appartient.

- Cette loi est tout à fait valable, Mr Nott, ajouta le membre du jury, mais uniquement s'il reste un membre de votre famille à protéger.

- Et c'est le cas.

- On peut savoir qui ? demanda Fudge qui ne connaissait pas du tout un autre membre de cette famille.

- Ma fille monsieur le ministre, elle n'est pas là en ce moment, elle a été envoyée à Beaux Bâtons pour une parfait éducation de jeune fille. Blaise est donc maintenu en vie et protègera ma fille. En attendant qu'elle finisse son année d'étude, je demande aux membres du jury de ne pas emprisonné ce mangemort et à la place, je souhaiterais que son corps protège Luna Lovegood, qui comme vous devez le savoir était la compagne de mon défunt fils, finit par dire Mr Nott en prenant un ton mélodramatique.

- Bon, et si nous passions aux votes, proposa le ministre de plus en plus en colère contre ces gens.

Et comme l'avait prévu Mr Nott, Blaise fut libéré et placé sous son ordre. Le premier ministre fulminait et en discutant avec Mme Ombrage, il comprit que toutes ces défaites étaient dues aux créatures magiques. Comment était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Il n'en savait rien mais au moins, il y aurait désormais beaucoup moins de monde à l'embêter avec ces nouvelles lois.

De retour au manoir Malefoy, Narcissa s'extasiait sur les petits coups donnés par le ventre de Harry alors que ce dernier finissait de se régaler avec un bon moelleux au chocolat.

- Mère, dit pour la énième fois Drago, Harry n'a pas envie d'être…

- Tu es simplement jaloux car le bébé réagit à moi et pas à toi, s'exclama Narcissa.

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai aussi senti ma fille durant l'après-midi, bougonna Drago qui ne l'avait senti qu'une seule fois.

- Dîtes-moi Harry, que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Lucius.

- Et bien, retourner en cours, répondit Harry un peu triste de devoir retravailler, du moins jusqu'aux vacances d'avril, ensuite me marier puis avoir une jolie petite fille que je pourrais gâter, après les grandes vacances et puis il faudra aussi penser à l'inscription en maternelle. D'après Molly, il faut s'y prendre à l'avance, et puis après il faut trouver une maison et…

- Merci Harry, coupa Lucius étonné par les changements d'humeur de son futur beau-fils qui maintenant était un vrai moulin à paroles.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez posé une date pour le mariage ! s'exclama Narcissa, Drago, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Mais… j'en savais rien ! rétorqua Drago abasourdi par cette nouvelle, je pensais que tu voulais attendre ?

- Bien sûr, mais c'était avant que Voldemort ne nourrisse la forêt interdite, maintenant il est hors de question que mon enfant naisse bâtard !

- Euh… mais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? demanda Harry qui s'emportait.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit le veela de plus en plus perdu par la réaction de son compagnon, mais le docteur Home pense que l'accouchement se fera avant les vacances d'avril, d'ici deux mois et…

- Et alors ? On fera ce mariage avant ! A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ou de ma fille ! s'exclama Harry en se levant de table.

- Mais c'est quoi toutes ces pensées, je t'aime toujours et je veux toujours me lier à toi pour toujours et j'aime ma fille, alors arrêtes de dire ça, je pense juste que tu aurais dû m'en parler parce qu'il y a pas mal de choses à mettre au point, c'est tout ! répondit avec la même fougue Drago.

- Je t'interdis de me crier dessus ! Et puis, c'est toi qui voulait te marier donc c'était à toi de tout prévoir.

- Mais je t'en ai parlé avec ma mère et c'est toi-même qui m'a dit de ne pas le préparer puisqu'on ne savait pas comment aller finir la guerre !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus ? demanda Harry en éclatant en sanglots sous le regard inquiet de Drago et moqueur de son père.

- Ha… Harry, non, je t'aime, et le mariage, on peut le faire dans deux semaines si tu veux, je crois qu'il y a un week-end au Pré-au-lard et on peut le transformer en week-end pour le mariage, ça te dit ? murmura Drago en prenant son compagnon tremblant dans ses bras.

- Oui.

Drago respira enfin de nouveau normalement.

- Mais, je veux un beau mariage, murmura de nouveau Harry toujours dans les bras de son veela.

- Le plus beau !

- Et comment tu vas faire ? railla Harry soupçonneux, en changeant de nouveau d'humeur.

- C'est très simple Harry, Drago a la meilleure mère du monde ! s'interposa Narcissa, j'ai gardé toutes les brochures et si ça te dit, on met tout ça au point ce soir et avec Mme Weasley, on préparera la liste des invités et cette magnifique journée.

- Merci Narcissa ! s'exclama Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents, on y va maintenant ? Il faudra aussi prévenir Sirius, il nous en voudra s'il ne participe pas, continua Harry en se détachant de Drago et en suivant Mme Malefoy qui était elle aussi aux anges.

- J'y comprends rien, lâcha soudainement Drago en s'affalant sur la table, et arrêtez de rire ainsi père !

- Je peux bien me moquer de mon fils. Mais je suis sûr que d'ici deux mois, ça ira mieux avec Harry. Bien entendu, je continuerai de rire car élever un enfant ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Mais je te prêterai Colxi. Cet elfe est toujours aux petits soins avec ton fiancé. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Drago en pensant à ne pas rester dans les même lieux que cet elfe qui ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Le lendemain matin était un jour nouveau, un jour commençant agréablement pour Sirius, Sévérus et Rémus et un mauvais jour pour Molly Weasley qui n'allait pas laisser ce ministre de pacotille s'en tirait pour cette fois. Elle invita ou plutôt ordonna à toute la famille de se lever et de s'habiller pour se rendre directement au ministère. Au manoir Malefoy, la Gazette des Sorciers fit sortir de ses gonds Lucius.

- Que se passes-t-il Lucius ?

- Rien du tout !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, ajouta Narcissa en ne croyant pas un mot et en prenant directement le journal sorcier.

Après une première lecture puis une seconde, Narcissa explosa.

- Comment ce pingouin peut-il décider de ça ? Mettre aux arrêts toutes les créatures magiques et les envoyer à Azcaban ? Non, mais est-ce que tu vas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire ? Je te signale qu'en tant que veela tu es une créature magique ! Tu n'as donc plus aucun droit, aucune richesse et tu dois aller te faire marquer comme une bête ! Tu as de la chance d'être liée à une simple sorcière, tu as l'autorisation si je suis d'accord, de rester au manoir, mais interdiction de sortir seul. Alors pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ? Et notre fils, tu y penses aussi ! Et notre petite fille sera certainement une veela elle aussi, alors ? Mais parles !

- Je le ferais avec plaisir, mais tu ne m'en laisses pas l'occasion ! rétorqua Lucius en essayant de garder son sang-froid, je vais aller au ministère… et pas pour me faire marquer ! Non, je vais aller lui dire deux mots à ce minable. Il est allé beaucoup trop loin.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non, tu seras plus à l'abri ici.

- Et aujourd'hui, tu dois comprendre que c'est à moi de te protéger des aurors qui obéiront aveuglement au ministre, donc je viens.

- Et Drago ?

- Laissons-le ici, ils ont veillé tard pour mettre au point les préparatifs du mariage…

- … qui est désormais interdit avec ces nouvelles lois ! dit Lucius en essayant de lutter contre sa fureur.

- Dès que nous serons au ministère, je t'en prie, ne te retiens plus mon amour, murmura Narcissa qui voulait tout détruire elle aussi.

- Comme le souhaites ma compagne, murmura Lucius en souriant diaboliquement, Colxi ! Drago et Harry ne doivent pas sortir d'ici et personne ne rentre non plus ! C'est compris ?

- Oui, maître, bien maître, répondit le petit elfe en se prosternant devant les Malefoys qui disparurent dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Au ministère, Molly Weasley n'était pas la seule en colère. En effet, à cause de la guerre, beaucoup de sorciers n'étaient plus tellement humains et c'est contre une foule en colère que les aurors se serraient les coudes en empêchant la population sorcière de pénétrer dans les bureaux.

- On veut voir Fudge !

- Où est ce sale lâche !

- N'a-t-il donc rien compris au pourquoi de la guerre ?

- Laissez-nous passer ! Comment pouvez-vous le protéger !

- A mort Fudge !

- Ca maman, c'est très classique, remarqua un jumeau Weasley.

- Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ? demanda Molly furieuse, après tout, vous êtes totalement visés.

- Inutile de nous punir maman, on est passé par notre magasin et nos farces marchent même avec les sorts anti-magie qu'il y a au ministère, répondit l'autre jumeau devenu vampire.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit raisonnab… Bon donnez-moi ça ! ajouta Molly alors que Fred remontrait le journal à sa mère.

- Voilà, il suffit de le lancer sur les aurors, et ils seront pris de fous rire ou des crises de folie ou de sanglots incontrôlables, et ça c'est pour leur donner des cheveux colorés, et on a pris aussi des bonbons grandes langues.

- Je ne crois pas que les bonbons nous aident à entrer.

- Bien sûr, répondit George, mais il faut penser à tous ces gens… ce sont des acheteurs potentiels. Et on a pensé à prendre des tracts pour notre boutique Farces et attrapes pour Sorciers facétieux. On n'a plus qu'à les jeter à la foule en colère !

Apparemment, Molly n'en avait rien à faire des explications de son fils car elle était partie au front et faisait déjà reculer les aurors qui prenaient peurs en voyant que c'étaient des farces des jumeaux Weasley, un fléau très bien connu. Surtout pour ceux qui avaient des enfants à Poudlard.

Peu de temps après, Lucius débarquait sur les lieux et ne put que lancer des regards de dédain sur tous ces gens appartenant au bas monde et Narcissa cherchait du regard quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Elle trouva alors Molly et s'approcha d'elle tout en lançant elle aussi des farces assez rigolotes. Lucius lui, le faisait tout en finesse et en discrétion. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Malefoy s'abaisse à ce genre de choses, et pour Narcissa, et bien, c'était une femme et une mère ce qui expliquaient son débordement…

Tout à coup, alerté par le bruit, le premier ministre arriva et commença alors un discours.

- Mon peuple… mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Ces lois sont faites pour nous protéger. N'oubliez pas, les créatures magiques se sont mises avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elles sont dangereuses, dit tout fort le premier ministre sous le silence inquiétant de la foule.

- Il y en avait qui était aussi de notre côté, fit remarquer l'auror Maugrey qui n'avait rien fait pour empêcher l'insurrection.

- Ca, on s'en fiche, dit Fudge sous les premiers sifflements.

- Et beaucoup de vos citoyens sont devenus des vampires et des loups-garous, comme la noble famille Weasley, ajouta l'auror.

- Avec le nombre d'enfants qu'ils ont, ce ne sera pas une perte, rétorqua le ministre.

- Et Harry Potter est lui-même lié à un veela, ajouta l'auror pour faire comprendre au ministre qu'il était sur la mauvaise voie.

- Oui, bon, bah, ce n'est pas grave, il a rempli son rôle, on s'en fiche de lui, dit le premier ministre.

Les gens étaient en colère et les aurors ne pouvaient plus cacher leur haine pour le premier ministre. Tout à coup, Molly commença un refrain qui fut repris pas toute l'assemblée.

- Allez Fudge, va te faire une Purge ! Allez Fudge, va te faire une Purge ! C'est mieux ça ? demanda Molly à ses fils.

- Super maman, au moins c'est innovant et tu gardes la rime, nota Fred.

- Bon, euh… on devrait peut-être y aller, non ? proposa George.

- Mais on vient juste d'arriver et oh… regardes, un auror vient de balancer Fudge dans la foule en colère ! Trop fort, ils sont en train de lui donner des coups ! T'as vu ça il pleure et demande l'aide de sa mère et… George ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu veux rentrer ? demanda soudain Fred inquiet en voyant la pâleur plus grande que d'habitude sur le visage de son jumeau.

- Je n'arrêtes pas de te le dire, siffla George en montrant ses canines s'allongeant, pur réflexe de la soif.

- Je t'avais dit de boire.

- Maman voulait absolument qu'on vienne et qu'on ne soit pas en retard, murmura George, et je préfère avoir soif que mère soit en colère contre nous. Depuis que je suis devenu vampire, elle est pire qu'avant !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fudge fut envoyé à St Mangouste pour folie, Mme Bones fut proclamée remplaçante du premier ministre, et les nouvelles lois annulées. De plus, de nouvelles lois furent créer pour donner aux créatures magiques autant de droit que les sorciers et les moldus. Cette fois-ci, la guerre avait fait comprendre que l'égalité entre êtres vivants et pensants était de mise et tout à fait normale.

Au Terrier, George se délectait toujours autant de ce sang riche en énergie et magie, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait tenir son frère tout contre lui. Depuis qu'il était devenu vampire, son besoin de protection envers son frère jumeau né juste après lui, avait pris des proportions incroyables ainsi que sa possessivité.

Au ministère tout le monde applaudissait la nouvelle ministre et Lucius avait même présenté ses félicitations à cette dame qu'il avait un peu négligé puisque cette dernière n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour cette fonction. Narcissa et Molly parlaient elle du mariage de Harry.

- Donc, nous sommes d'accord pour le manoir Malefoy, finit par dire Narcissa.

- Il est vrai que le Terrier sera un peu petit, mais n'as-tu pas peur que Sirius réclame son Square Grimault ?

- Il n'a pas de jardin assez grand, dit Narcissa ce qui semblait être une bonne excuse, et pour le reste, je suggère que tu passes à la maison durant la semaine. J'ai déjà trouvé le fleuriste, le prêtre et pour le traiteur, les elfes seront parfaits mais il reste le menu à faire…

- Les enfants ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda Molly inquiète.

- Drago si, mais Harry change d'avis constamment pour le dessert. Il est enceint et… enfin, tu sais ce que sait.

- Plutôt sept fois qu'une ! rit Molly en repensant à ses périodes de grossesse, mais au moins, ils sont d'accord sur les entrées et les plats principaux, c'est déjà ça… et la liste ?

- Je referais un point avec Sirius, répondit Narcissa qui avait travaillé toute la nuit pour mettre au point les préparatifs du mariage.

- Et pour les couleurs de la salle, il faudrait emmener Harry choisir une tenue, pourquoi pas le week-end prochain, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait obtenir une sortie spéciale, ajouta Molly.

- Je rajoute ça à ma liste, nota Narcissa, bon je crois qu'on a fait un peu le tour, je te laisse, Lucius est en train d'attraper des boutons à force de rester au près de tous ces gens, dit Narcissa heureuse de la tournure des évènements et donc en laissant Molly observée l'autre Narcissa pas du tout froide mais plutôt taquine.

Surtout qu'en ce moment, Narcissa repensait au fabuleux coup droit qu'avait envoyé Lucius alors qu'un auror avait emprisonné son bras parce qu'elle se trouvait trop proche de l'estrade où se trouvait le premier ministre, faisant fi de sa noblesse et de son sexe féminin. D'autant plus que Narcissa avait autorisé Lucius à y aller à fond et qu'il avait, par inadvertance, mis à terre deux autres aurors avec sa canne très résistante. Et en repensant à ces évènements, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir chaud, très chaud.

- Ca y est ? demanda Lucius en faisant sortir Narcissa de ses pensées.

- Oui, on peut y aller et sourit un peu, tu es de nouveau à égalité avec moi, rajouta Narcissa, même si parfois je préfère lorsque tu es au-dessus, ajouta-t-elle dans l'oreille de son veela.

Mme Malefoy donna alors un baiser sur le cou de son mari et ce dernier geste eut raison de son self-contrôle et la transplanna directement au manoir et l'emmena dans leur chambre à coucher, n'ayant que faire de ses elfes de maison qui voulaient savoir ce qu'ils devaient préparer à manger.

Durant tout le temps où le peuple se rebellait, Drago fulminait de rage. Pourtant ce matin, tout était très bien, il avait pu faire l'amour à Harry qui en avait même redemandé, bon, sous une petite insistance de sa part, mais si peu… Et puis, un plateau repas était apparu. Harry lui s'était rendormi, désormais au bout de sa grossesse, il avait plus que besoin de repos. Et alors Drago avait décidé de sortir pour s'installer dans la bibliothèque, mais là, impossible d'ouvrir la porte. Il avait essayé l'alohomora, et même d'autres sorts plus complexes mais la porte restait totalement fermée. Au bout de trente minutes d'efforts vains, Colxi s'était décidé à apparaître dans la chambre.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire tant de bruit maître Drago, vous allez réveiller maître Harry, fit remarquer le petit elfe.

- Colxi… comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas sortir ? demanda Drago de plus en plus furieux d'être encore tombé sur cet elfe de malheur.

- Maître Malefoy l'a interdit.

- Quoi ?

- Il a dit au pauvre Colxi d'empêcher maître Drago et maître Harry de sortir.

- De sortir du manoir, non ? demanda Drago en essayant de trouver un échappatoire.

- Il ne l'a pas précisé, maître Drago, donc pour Colxi, c'est de la chambre, rajouta l'elfe en cachant son sourire diabolique.

- Ouvres-moi cette porte !

- Non.

- Je te l'ordon… eh ! On entend du bruit dehors, ça doit être père, va le voir et demandes lui de me libérer !

Colxi partit alors en laissant un pop mais quelques minutes après revint.

- Alors ? demanda le serpentard de plus en plus impatient et en voyant bien que Colxi continuait de se f***** de sa g*****.

- Désolé maître Drago mais maître Malefoy est trèssss occupé, il a interdit aux elfes de le déranger pour un rien… enfin, pour quelque chose sauf s'il s'agit d'une attaque mortelle, se reprit-il.

- Mais…

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va rester enfermer dans sa chambre avec madame, mais je pense que la saison des amours pour maître Malefoy vient de commencer, reprit Colxi en souriant à Drago avant de sortir de la chambre par transplannage, je vous apporterais le repas du midi et ne faites pas trop de bruit pour votre compagnon.

- Je vais me le faire… un jour, je le rôtirai puis je le découperai en morceau et je le donnerai enfin au calamar géant, menaça Drago qui détestait encore plus cet elfe qui se montrait impertinent à son égard, et cela depuis sa naissance.

- Drago, murmura Harry à moitié dans ses rêves et entortillé dans les draps de soie rouge des malefoy, j'ai froid…

Et alors le veela oublia l'elfe et alla se blottir contre son compagnon qui le réclamait, compagnon tout à fait adorable lorsqu'il se retourna pour plonger sa tête dans le cou de l'héritier Malefoy.


	47. Préparation

Zaika : merci de suivre toujours !

Alfgard : alors j'espère que tu aimeras la fin de ce chapitre qui est un peu dans le même style...

Briottet : pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Blaise chez les Nott en tout cas, il retourne simplement à Poudlard et surveille un peu Luna.

Yukimai-chan : mais dans ce chapitre, on voit bien que ce n'est pas facile de vivre non plus avec Drago !

Lise261 : c'est rigolo que tu parles de Colxi parce que là il va un peu discuter avec Lucius...

Brigitte26 : là, je tourne la page de la guerre mais le mariage sera pour le prochain chapitre... j'ai une fois trop écris sur d'autres choses... Désolé du retard...

Lunenoire83 : contente que ça te plaise autant !

Stormtrooper2 : ta remarque sur Fred et George m'a fait réfléchir et résultat je sais pas... je suppose qu'on les verra au mariage et d'ici là, j'aurais trouvé une solution plus morale.

Lilitou : oh oui, ça lui a fait les dents à ce ministre ! Ca me plait de le démonter dans chaque fic !

Lalouve : réconciliation qui va être épuisante pour deux des trois compères !

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : alors joyeux anniversaire un mois en retard ! Désolé du retard mais le temps file beaucoup trop vite en ce moment !

Touraz : n'y-a-t-il vraiment personne pour vouloir le sauvetage de Fudge ??? Oh, je vois que j'ai des supers revieweurs, alors prochaine fic, prochaine dégradation du 1er ministre avec votre assentiment !

Minikyra : oui elles ont du courage ! Et pour les jumeaux, je réfléchis...

Cricket32 : ... pouce pour les Nott, j'ai pas encore les idées claires et puis on dirait que vous vous attendez au pire. Il faut vous rappeler que ici les Nott n'ont pas de marque des ténèbres alors ils ne peuvent pas être très très mauvais... bon, je réfléchis encore...

Makie : aucune idée ! Il y a une relation entre les jumeaux ? Bon, je vais m'apesantir dessus alors pour que ce soit clair. Une préférence ?

Gwladys Evans : Le nom est enfin publié, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sahada : je ne vais pas non plus rester très longtemps sur un lâche comme ça, non ? En tout cas, Harry va être un peu fatigué dans ce chapitre pour calmer énormément Drago... qui lui est beaucoup trop en forme.

Vif d'or : merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu as aussi passé de bonnes vacances !

Alia-karasu : ah bon ? Ca, c'est parce que tu aimes bien Drago... je trouve qu'il met un peu d'ambiance au manoir...

Krassnaia : merci beaucoup et c'est un très joli bilan et assez complet. Parce qu'un Voldy ne peut pas mourir avec une épée dans le ventre, c'est quand même radical, et radicalement mortel ? Et puis une épée c'est quand même courant... J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Yukipi : j'ai mis longtemps à le trouver ce slogan, au moins il a plu à une personne!

Désolé du retard mais entre les fêtes, les vacances, les examens et le début du stage, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps (bah oui, sans les cours, oùm trouver le temps pour écrire, je trouve que les voix des profs ne dérangent absolument pas l'écriture !);

En tout cas, bonne année à tous et à toutes ! Et bonne lecture !

**47 – Préparation**

- Ca y est, j'ai le tournis.

- Par Merlin, reste assis Rémus, et ce Home qui n'arrive toujours pas, je vais le tuer ! s'exclama Sirius qui fit alors encore plus de pas à travers la chambre d'hôpital qu'avant.

- Non, triple hyppogriphe ! C'est toi qui lui donne le tournis, répliqua Sévérus qui s'était assis dans le fauteuil en laissant un bras pendouiller dans le vide comme s'il était totalement décontracté.

- Oui, et bien… ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de ce docteur qui nous fait attendre depuis… depuis…

- Seulement dix minutes, finit par dire Rémus alors que Sirius recherchait une horloge dans la pièce.

- T'es sûr ? A mon avis, cela fait bien plus longtemps, répondit Sirius sans se démonter, en tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que j'attends aussi longtemps, c'est une honte !

- Ca doit être la première fois que tu arrives à l'heure, ça doit être pour ça, se moqua Sévérus.

- De toute façon, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous teniez tant à ces analyses ! soupira Rémus allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, je trouve que je suis en pleine forme.

- Oui, et bien, beaucoup trop à notre goût, murmura Sévérus en profitant de cette attente pour se reposer un peu.

Sirius acquiesça au propos de son compagnon mais en étant le plus discret possible afin d'éviter une dispute avec le loup. Loup qui justement n'avait rien entendu.

- Mr Black, vous empêchez mon entrée triomphante, répliqua une voix dans le dos de Sirius qui effectivement se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre.

- Vous appelez ça une entrée ? Moi, j'appellerai ça plutôt une entrée dé…ca…lée et…

Peu à peu, la voix de Sirius se fit plus lente, plus hésitante et de plus en plus dans le silence au fur et à mesure que le docteur Home le regardait méchamment et que Rémus s'était mis lui aussi de la partie.

- Après de nombreuses analyses et réflexions de ma part et légèrement de celle de mon équipe, je peux vous dire que votre potion est à peu près potable, continua Home en regardant Sévérus qui essayait de garder son calme, et les effets sur le loup-garou ont eu les effets escomptés : plus de contrôle sur la bête tout en gardant la force brute de l'animal.

- Fallait pas être docteur pour s'en rendre compte ! maugréa Sirius.

- Et si votre enfant cessait de m'interrompre vous sauriez qu'avec le prélèvement sanguin que vous nous avez fourni, je peux affirmer que la potion a eu un effet sur l'humain.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Rémus qui s'inquiéta.

- L'être humain qui vous étiez n'a jamais été humain totalement mais un mois moins trois jours par mois seulement, la potion a eu l'effet d'allonger le temps de cette « inhumanité »…

- De combien ? coupa Rémus.

- De trois jours, vous passez à un mois par mois, répondit le docteur Home.

- Et à lui, vous ne lui dîtes rien même s'il vous a coupé la parole… qu'est-ce que je peux en avoir marre de ce traitement spécial pour ma personne, murmura Sirius en boudant dans son coin.

- Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? intervint Sévérus.

- Le loup vit maintenant en parfaite adéquation avec Mr Lupin. Mr Lupin va donc subir… enfin subit en ce moment même les phases de chaleur et le besoin d'accouplement qui caractérisent les loups… enfin, ça aussi vous devez être au courant, non ? demanda Home amusé en voyant les joues un peu plus rouges de Sirius et Sévérus.

Sous ce regard et sous les regards gênés puis colériques de ses amants, Rémus ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Suffit ! siffla-t-il en se redressant sur ses deux pattes, on a compris l'idée, quoi d'autre ?

- Et comme vous vous en rendez compte, il sera beaucoup plus possessif à l'encontre des membres de sa meute, plus protecteur et s'emportera beaucoup plus facilement ! ajouta Home, bon, je vous laisse, il n'y a pas d'antidotes et je crois que cette situation, une fois mise au point, ne sera que plus favorable. L'effet de la potion diminue en réalité l'effet de la Lune. Si vous souhaitez la commercialiser, dites-le à Formec, il se fera une joie d'éditer une notice d'effets secondaires à joindre à la potion. Tâchez de ne plus venir salir mes salles d'opération, finit par dire Home en sortant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Vous voyez, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer ! dit Rémus en prenant la porte de la sortie ne se sentant clairement pas à l'aise entre les murs blancs.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius et Sévérus sortaient eux aussi, les épaules un peu plus affaissées.

- Donc, c'est à vie, résuma Sirius.

- Irrémédiablement. Il faut que j'achète un livre sur les loups, la période d'accouplement ne doit pas durer si longtemps que ça…

- Et on est deux.

- Parce que ça nous a aidé hier soir ? demanda Sévérus en relevant un de ses sourcils.

- Pas vraiment… mais j'essaie de motiver les troupes moi.

- Evite de me motiver de cette façon, je ne suis pas un gryffon, répliqua Sévérus.

- Par contre, je trouve son côté dangereux et perte de sang froid vraiment cool, ajouta Sirius d'une façon rêveuse.

- Oui, sauf s'il s'en prend à nous…

Du côté du manoir Malefoy, rien n'allait plus entre Drago qui était rentré de Poudlard pour la préparation du mariage et son père.

- Ne m'enfermez plus jamais !

- Je ne t'ai pas enfermé Drago, répliqua Lucius assis à son bureau, et c'est la dernière fois que tu hausses la voix contre moi.

- Alors, ne donnez plus aucun ordre à cet elfe de malheur, répliqua Drago en baissant d'un ton.

- Ce n'est pas l'elfe le problème, c'est toi. Colxi m'a toujours servi fidèlement. Et va voir plutôt ton futur mari qui épuise en ce moment ma femme.

- Oh, je vous en prie, ne prenez pas cet air-ci devant moi, c'est dégo… enfin, ce n'est pas normal.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Lucius sincère.

- Mais… de ça, lorsqu'on évoque maman… oui, ce regard… beaucoup trop lubrique à mon goût !

- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas né dans un choux mon fils.

- Merlin, ne dites plus rien.

- Tu peux sortir, et rejoins ton compagnon.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je le rejoigne ? demanda Drago suspicieux.

- Puisque tu tiens tant à te faire du mal, soupira Lucius, … plus vite tu récupères ton compagnon, plus vite je récupère ma compagne. Et d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas… tu dois toi aussi ressentir les effets de la Nature, non ?

- Bien sûr ! répliqua hargneusement Drago en sortant peu après en claquant la porte du bureau.

- Colxi ! appela Lucius une fois seul.

- Maître, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Colxi, comment cela se passe-t-il entre mon fils et Harry ? demanda Lucius de but en blanc.

- Maître Lucius, comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je ne suis qu'un elfe, je n'espio…

- Colxi, menaça Lucius, ne me prends surtout pas pour un aveugle, alors ?

- Maître Harry est si fatigué de part la préparation du mariage et l'enfant que maître Drago s'endort toujours frustré. Et même lorsque maître Harry consent à le faire, maître Drago en réclame toujours plus, c'est la bonne période pour se reproduire pour les veelas et même si son compagnon est déjà enc…

- Stop ! Je suis mieux placé que toi pour ces détails. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, ordonna Lucius en se traitant d'imbécile intérieurement de ne pas avoir vu que son fils était simplement frustré, bah… de toute façon, on est tous passé par là à un moment donné ou à un autre.

A l'autre bout du Manoir, le styliste et l'habilleur suaient à grosses gouttes. En effet, le fiancé enceint avait de nouveau changé d'idées et donc de "robe de mariée". Mme Malefoy était aux anges, la tenue qu'avait choisie Harry auparavant était beaucoup trop orangée, et même si le vert de ses yeux se mariaient bien avec l'orange, cette couleur était beaucoup trop vive. Elle encouragea donc son futur gendre à changer effectivement de tenue. Néanmoins, une autre personne était loin d'être d'accord…

- Mais, Harry, cette tunique te va très bien… et en plus, je me suis déjà acheté une robe de sorcier verte, avec des liserés oranges.

- Je suis pas plus gros ? demanda Harry inquiet en se regardant sur toutes les coutures.

- Bien sûr, mais c'est normal, répondit Sirius.

- Quoi ? Tu me trouves gros ! s'exclama Harry en ne prenant même pas la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase, oh Merlin ! ajouta-t-il en se regardant une fois de plus de profil et en éclatant en sanglots peu après, je suis vraiment de plus en plus gros.

- Ha… Harry, c'est normal, tu vas être papa, tu ne devrais même pas penser à ça, essaya de se rattraper le parrain en tapant sur les épaules de son filleul.

- Sirius, mais comment je vais faire pour le mariage, à quoi ça sert ces essayages si de toute façon, elle sera toujours trop petite le jour de mon mariage !

- Et bien, choisis juste la couleur, je suis sûr que le tailleur sera ravi de venir le jour J et te fera une coupe à merveille ! reprit Sirius en essayant de paraître enthousiaste et en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré vers sa cousine.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu veux me copier ! affirma Harry en passant de la tristesse à la colère.

- C'est pas vrai, bouda Sirius, je ne veux simplement pas jurer sur les photos, il est donc normal que j'ajuste mes couleurs aux tiennes. Et si tu continues à être un vilain filleul, je choisis la couleur que je préfère et j'ajuste ta tenue à la mienne ! dit plus fortement Sirius en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Bon, je choisi… non, je veux, dit Harry en montrant un air Malefoyen aux stylistes devant l'air fier de Narcissa et de Sirius, une tunique plus évasée sur les hanches, arrivant au-dessus des genoux et fendue légèrement avec un pantalon dont les contrastes sont inversés par rapport à la tunique.

- Bien, Mr Potter, et les couleurs ? demanda le tailleur en espérant très fortement que son départ de cette maison de fou s'approchait enfin.

- Euh… rouge et jaune, dit timidement Harry.

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina tandis que Narcissa blanchissait à vue d'œil (c'était quasiment aussi flashi que le orange ! ). Puis, le Survivant éclata de rire en se moquant ouvertement de tous ceux qui l'avaient pris au sérieux.

- Et pourquoi pas dans les tons vert avec un liserai or ou beige, proposa enfin une voix salvatrice.

- Oui… c'est une bonne idée, alors va pour ces couleurs ! s'exclama Harry en tournant le dos au bel inconnu.

Le styliste et le tailleur s'en allèrent aussitôt afin d'éviter un nouveau changement chez le Survivant. Pendant ce temps, Drago se rapprocha de Harry qui en se retournant vit rouge.

- Drago ! DEHORS ! Comment oses-tu venir ici ! s'exclama Harry en lançant des ronces dans la pièce, sa magie faisant toujours des siennes, il est interdit de voir la robe du marié avant le jour J.

- Je… t'en es sûr ? demanda Drago qui en avait un peu marre de s'excuser à tout bout de champ depuis ces derniers mois.

- C'est une coutume moldue, affirma Narcissa fière d'avoir lu des livres de tout horizon pour s'accorder parfaitement avec l'idée que se faisait Harry du mariage.

- Dehors ! continua Harry tout en enlevant ses attirails alors que Drago s'en retournait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa se moqua de son cousin qui lui inspirait fortement pour se motiver afin de trouver une nouvelle tenue de mariage.

- Cissa, ça suffit ! Toi aussi tu devras choisir une nouvelle tenue !

- Certainement pas mon cher, car vois-tu, comme tout bonne Malefoy et Black qui se respectent, j'ai choisi une tenue et je l'ai dans toutes les couleurs. Et contrairement à toi, je n'aurais jamais oser dire à une personne enceinte qu'elle est grosse. Nous sommes justes enveloppées dans ces périodes, rien de plus et surtout, rien de trop ! nargua Narcissa.

- Hey ! Je suis un bon Black ! ne put que dire Sirius, le meilleur même.

- Et tu dois aussi te respecter, rappela Narcissa en s'en allant aussitôt afin de ne pas laisser la conversation s'éterniser, je ne te montre pas la cheminée, tu sais où elle se trouve. Au revoir.

Harry sortit lui aussi de la pièce et rejoignit Drago qui en faisant face à la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin lui tournait le dos.

- Drago, murmura Harry d'une petite voix qu'il savait irrésistible pour son veela, … Drago, désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, reprit-il tout en passant ses bras autour du ventre de son compagnon, frémissant à ce contact, pardonné ?

- …

Un petit bisous plus tard sur la tempe du veela et Harry fut happé dans une étreinte et un baiser passionné.

- Alors, je suis pardonné ? demanda Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

- Oh, Mr futur Malefoy, certainement pas ! dit sérieusement le veela, non seulement tu m'as crié dessus voire hurlé mais en plus, c'est moi qui ai proposé quelque chose qui t'a plu.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de voir ma tenue, répliqua Harry en essayant de se dégager des bras du serpentard, et pour les couleurs, tu ne t'es pas foulé, ce sont les couleurs de ton cher Serpentard.

- Mais ce sont également tes couleurs Amour, reprit le veela, par contre, je connais un moyen de te faire pardonner totalement.

- Dray…

- Quoi ? demanda Drago en commençant à sentir qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à son câlin et donc en commençant à s'énerver.

- … Je suis pas un peu trop gros pour… enfin pour ça, dit gêné le gryffondor.

- Bien sûr que non, mon gryffon, tu n'es pas du tout gros ! s'exclama Drago en ayant bien retenu les leçons de ses parents sur la nécessité du mensonge envers des personnes enceintes.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Harry dont le visage rayonnait.

- Absolument ! dit Drago qui reçut en prime un baiser langoureux qui se prolongea jusqu'à disparition du dioxygène qui précéda un autre baiser, puis un autre jusqu'à ce que les deux tourtereaux n'arrivent à leur chambre, sous les yeux discrets d'un certain elfe.

Cependant, malgré la motivation de Drago et le plaisir que venait de prendre Harry à nouveau dans cette chambre, le futur père ne réussit pas à persuader le Survivant pour un second round. Et malheureusement, le lendemain matin était réservé au retour des deux élèves à Poudlard. Drago maudissait alors une nouvelle fois son elfe préféré Colxi car ce dernier, au moment où il avait réussi à réveiller Harry par sa langue baladeuse, était arrivé avec un panier de bonnes choses, nourriture évidemment préférée de Harry qui se désintéressa alors du serpent.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas fils, Harry va bientôt accoucher, murmura Lucius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago qui s'apprêtait à partir par la cheminée.

- Je sais père, je compte les jours maintenant, répondit Drago en regardant de travers une nouvelle fois Colxi.

- Je t'envoie Colxi, Drago, ajouta Lucius, il est apprécié par Harry et vous obéira.

- Euh… je suppose que je dois te remercier, dit Drago désabusé en prenant énormément sur lui.

- Avec un peu plus d'entrain, ce serait encore mieux, répondit Lucius, et puis, ça évitera à ce Dobby de t'importuner.

Il ne fallut qu'au self-contrôle de la rigide éducation des Malefoy pour que Drago ne recrache pas la remarque de Lucius en lui faisant justement remarquer que Colxi était pire que Dobby et que cet elfe avait le don pour arriver toujours au moment propice. Mais Lucius était pressé d'avoir la solitude dans son manoir accompagné de Narcissa alors il poussa très vite son fils dans la cheminée qui partit alors très vite.

La semaine passa vite et Drago était de plus en plus frustré. Et Harry restait de plus en plus dans les appartements de son parrain.

- Harry, toujours là ? demanda le professeur de potion qui venait tout juste de remonter de ses cachots.

- Il a bien le droit, non ! dit Sirius en prenant la défense de son filleul.

- Il devrait plutôt se trouver avec son futur mari.

- Pourquoi ? reprit hargneusement Sirius.

- J'abandonne la compréhension des gryffondors, dit Sévérus en se massant les tempes.

- Le mariage est dans deux jours, et ensuite la lune de miel, murmura Harry, alors… alors je me dois d'être en forme et si je retourne à l'appart' trop tôt, Il va me sauter dessus. Ce n'est pas drôle Sévérus ! Il est pire que les entraînements !

- De toute façon, il n'a pas de quoi rire Harry. On a le même problème que toi mais nous, c'est avec Rémus, dit un Sirius résigné ce qui fit taire aussitôt le rire moqueur du professeur de potion pour laisser place à une grande fatigue.

- Tu as fini tes devoirs de potion ? demanda alors le professeur Rogue.

- Les… quoi ?

- …

- Ah, bon, on a un devoir de potion ? demanda une nouvelle fois Harry, tu en es sûr… mais il ne devait pas être à rendre durant la semaine où justement je me trouverai avec mon mari en Nouvelle-Zélande ?

- Bien sûr, dit Sévérus avec un sourire en coin, c'est pour ça que toi et Drago me les rendra une semaine en retard. Et si tu ne souhaites pas le faire, je te propose de retourner chez toi.

- C'est quoi le sujet ? demanda Harry préférant resté en forme même s'il devait faire ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione et Ron suivaient les ordres qu'ils avaient reçu plus tôt dans la semaine.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut rajouter après la poudre de mandragore ? demanda Ron.

- Par Serpentard ! Tu ne peux pas trouver le bon livre, je ne suis pas devin, ce que je sais, je l'ai lu à la bibliothèque ! s'emporta Drago qui avait passé les deux dernières heures à répondre aux questions des deux gryffondors alors qu'il voulait ramener son compagnon dans sa chambre.

- Oh, merci Malefoy ! dit Ron d'une façon très enjouée, enjouée parce qu'il adorait faire chier Drago et qu'il avait reçu en plus la permission.

- Merci ? Mais pour quoi ? demanda Drago en prenant peur.

- Bah, pour aller à la bibliothèque avec moi pour chercher le bon livre, répliqua Ron en essayant de ne pas pouffer de rire.

- Je vous accompagne, ajouta Hermione pour aider Ron à empêcher Drago de se défiler.

- Dans ce cas, si Miss-je-sais-tout vient, je ne vois pas mon utilité, je vais donc…

- Ah non Drago ! J'ai des cours d'arithmancie qu'il faut que je revoie et une Serdaigle doit m'aider. Elle est justement à la bibliothèque, mentit Hermione en espérant qu'effectivement Luna ou ses amies soient là bas, mais bon, c'était presque sûr, c'étaient quand même des Serdaigles…

Drago les regarda tous les deux de travers.

- Dites-moi, vous n'essayerez pas de m'emp…

- Tu sais, c'est très important pour les études l'arithmancie, il faut absolument que je la travaille. La dernière fois, je n'ai eu que E, coupa Hermione en emportant un Drago plus que sceptique à travers les couloirs, aidée par Ron qui prenait le Serpentard en sandwich de l'autre côté.

Le lendemain, Drago ne se fit pas avoir et sécha et fit sécher les cours à son compagnon en le forçant à ne pas sortir de la chambre, aidé par Dobby à qui il avait dit que Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas bien à cause du trop de monde autour de lui.

- Enfin seul, murmura Drago en resserrant l'étreinte autour de Harry.

- Oui, on va donc pouvoir discuter du prénom, rusa Harry.

- Du… prénom ? Quel prénom ? demanda Drago un peu perdu.

- Et bien, celui de notre petite fille !

- …

- Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait l'appeler bébé toute sa vie, dit Harry en riant.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera toujours notre bébé non ? … Bon, ok, et pourquoi pas Cissa ?

- Et pourquoi pas Ly ? répondit aussitôt Harry, ou Pétu ?

- Pétu ? C'est pour qui ça ?

- Ma tante, répondit Harry en grimaçant ce qui ne fit que resserrer plus les bras de Drago autour de son corps.

- Et ta grand-mère, elle s'appelait comment ?

- Aucune idée, et toi ?

- Gertrude, répondit Drago en grimaçant.

- Ce n'est pas très élégant, nota Harry.

-C'est parce qu'elle devenue Malefoy en se mariant à mon grand-père. Bon, je propose qu'on abandonne les prénoms familiaux, dit Drago en se positionnant alors au-dessus de son compagnon.

Harry posa tout de suite ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon pour essayer de le garder à distance.

- Drago, je veux vraiment qu'on trouve un nom. Elle va arriver très vite et avec le mariage on ne va plus y penser ! dit Harry en essayant de repousser un veela très entreprenant.

- Propose et je te dis oui ou non, capitula Drago.

- Et comment veux-tu que je réfléchisses quand tu es comme ça ? gémit Harry alors que Drago avait réussi à percer ses défenses et s'attaquait maintenant à son nombril.

- J'entends tes gémissements mais les prénoms féminins pas du tout, dit Drago amusé et ravi de la réaction de son compagnon.

- Euh…

- Oui ? dit Drago en arrêtant un peu sa bouche mais en entreprenant de faire des cercles avec ses mains sur le corps de Harry tout en caresses aériennes.

- …

- Oui, tu as raison, on va appeler notre fille : Mmm… encore… Franchement, je crois que si on lui laisse le choix, elle préfèrera Bébé.

- Drago !

- Quoi ?

- T'arrêtes pas ! capitula totalement le gryffon.

- Et pour les prénoms.

- J'y réfléchis, promis Harry qui voulait absolument que Drago le prenne sur le champs.

Et, en effet, après une entrée en matière intéressante suivie d'un mouvement d'avant-arrière répété, terminé par une longue béatitude, Harry proposa un prénom, non sans avoir repris un peu de souffle.

- Et pourquoi pas Lysa ?

- Lysa… Lyra… mmm… Lynara ?

- Lynara, oui ça sonne bien. Lynara Potter-Malefoy.

- Ou Lynara Malefoy-Potter, reprit aussitôt le serpentard.

- Dans tous les sens, ça fait bien. Ca donne une sonorité italienne ou japonaise, ou même espagnole ou…

- Euh… inutile de faire la liste de tous les pays amour, se moqua gentiment Drago, on devrait plutôt s'attarder sur un autre round, non ?

- Certainement pas Mr Malefoy, vous m'avez déjà gardé tout le matin, et pour l'instant, je meurs de faim. Et ce soir, pas question de me voir Mr Malefoy ! … Par Merlin, tu n'as rien écouté à ce que j'ai dit hier soir ! Je veux faire comme la coutume moldue alors interdiction de se voir la veille au soir du mariage jusqu'au jour du mariage, au moment d'arriver devant le « maire ».

- Tu n'as rien dit qui ressemblait à ça ! Sinon, je l'aurais retenu ! s'écria Drago pas content du tout.

- Bon, bah, ça change rien. Ce soir, je reste chez Sirius. Tu veux que je t'envoie Sévérus ?

- Non merci, mais évite de m'envoyer Granger et Weasley, dit Drago en guettant la réaction de Harry qui ne se fit pas tarder en prenant un joli rouge sur les joues, je m'en doutais… et pourquoi ?

- Pour être en forme samedi, répliqua Harry, et toute la semaine suivante, murmura-t-il en embrassant son veela pour se lever et se préparer pour le repas du midi.

- Bon, c'est peut-être une bonne raison, murmura Drago pour lui-même en se sentant rassuré par le fait qu'Harry veuille toujours de lui.

- Tu viens ou pas ? Dernière douche ensemble avant demain soir voire après-demain matin ! s'exclama Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les mains de Drago partout sur lui.

Et Drago effectivement ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour poser partout ses mains sur un corps parfait, même s'il était arrondi en ce moment. Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise semaine. Surtout qu'il avait réussi à mettre Dobby dans les pattes de Colxi. Et Dobby pouvait vraiment être insupportable et collant. Au grand dam de Colxi qui n'avait pas pu faire son activité favorite.


	48. Evènement attendu

Krassnaia : contente d'avoir pu te faire rire ! Dans ce chapitre, voilà enfin ce que vous attendez tous, enfin l'une des choses...

Wyny : oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu baclé les lois et la révolution mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre et je voulais enfin arriver au moment du mariage !

Sev91 : merci beaucoup !

Stormtrooper2 : oui, pour le coup, ce chapitre est enfin celui du mariage, pour la naissance, je pense qu'il faut attendre encore 2 chapitres... on y arrive, on y arrive.

Adenoide : oui, mais bon il a des circonstances atténuantes : les hormones ! Et après la naissance, je trouverais bien une autre explication...

Makie : je réfléchis encore pour les jumeaux, là je me consacre au mariage...

Cricket32 : j'espère que le jour J sera à la hauteur de vos espérances (et assez décrit...).

Lunenoire83 : je suis bien d'accord avec toi et c'est pour ça que c'est rigolo à écrire et à lire !

Minikyra : je suis contente, le prénom de la petite fille a l'air de plaire à tout le monde ! Et avec ce chapitre, je fais un pas vers ta perfection !

Gwladys Evans : merci et à très bientôt !

Brigitte26 : oui, c'était vraiment une super fic d'ailleurs ! J'espère que ça ne se rapproche pas trop.

Lilitou : la fin de la guerre des elfes sera pour une autre fois, mais je vais essayer d'y penser... Faudrait un jour écrire une fic sur les déboires des elfes, ça pourrai être drôle !

Sahada : ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry va se racheter...

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : je ne pensais pas que vous aimiez si peu Colxi... enfin, on en entendra reparler au moment de la naissance je pense... Contente que ça t'ait plu !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! (Et pas de retard, cette semaine ; ça se fête !).

**48 – Evènement attendu**

- Et comme ça, c'est pas mieux comme ça ?

Et une nouvelle fois, le sorcier réajusta sa cape pour un plus bel effet.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, tu es parfait, répondit une voix exaspérée.

- T'en es sûr ? Et si je mets la cape plus de travers et que je change de coupe de cheveux, ça peut donner un air plus sérieux et cool, non ? Tu en penses quoi ?

- ...

- C'est tout de même un jour important !

- Exact, et même si tu es le parrain, ce n'est pas non plus toi qui te marie aujourd'hui, finit par dire Rémus, prêt depuis plus d'une heure.

- Et alors ?! Je ne veux justement pas lui faire honte, répliqua Sirius Black ajustant une nouvelle fois sa tenue.

- T'inquiètes pas, tu ne me fais pas honte, dit une voix amusée et fatiguée qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

- Harry ! Alors mon grand, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Rémus.

- Bien… En tout cas, beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis loin de Narcissa et de Molly, répondit Harry d'un air fataliste.

- J'ai essayé de batailler Harry mais elles n'ont rien voulu entendre. D'après elle, je t'aurais mal habillé, stressé et épuisé avant la menée devant le marimage.

- Ca aurait pu être pire ! J'ai osé demandé… bon, en y réfléchissant bien, je n'aurais jamais du soulever cette question devant Mme Malefoy car elle a pris peur… mais je voulais être sûr, c'était histoire de me rassurer… donc en fait, je lui ai demandé de me redire ce qu'il fallait dire devant le mage truc…

- … marimage, releva Rémus avec douceur.

- Bref, devant Mr le Maire version Sorcier et là, même Mme Weasley s'est exclamée, elles étaient franchement à la limite de commettre meurtre, surtout quand je leur ai demandé à quel moment je devais dire mes vœux. Ensuite, elles m'ont décrit de long en large la cérémonie et Mme Malefoy a apporté un album photo où elle s'est amusée à me décrire tous les invités : poids, taille, nombre d'enfants, richesse, rang et surtout métier… Pendant ce temps là, Molly m'habillait et…

Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte et Harry blanchit légèrement lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Molly.

- Rémus, pitié !

- Attends Harry, je vais te les renvoy…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Mme Malefoy et Mme Weasley se ratatinaient légèrement devant le ton tranchant et autoritaire du loup-garou.

- Vous pouvez donc vous retirer. Harry va parfaitement bien et il descendra comme prévu au bras de son parrain. Et il sait très bien ce qu'il a à faire : à la fois Sirius et Harry… Ce serait peut-être le moment pour vous de vous occuper des invités qui arrivent. Si, ils arrivent. Je sens leur parfum depuis le jardin… Tatata, je suis un loup-garou, je suis donc bien plus sensible que les elfes de maison. A tout à l'heure, ajouta Rémus en claquant la porte au nez des deux femmes.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais sentir les gens de dehors alors que tu es au premier étage, fenêtre fermée, nota Sirius émerveillé.

- A mon avis, c'était plutôt une exagération de ses capacités mais vu l'heure, Rémus doit avoir raison : les invités sont déjà arrivés. Drago est prêt. Vous en êtes où ?

- Mais… je suis prêt aussi. Elle n'est pas bien ma tenue Sévérus ? demanda Harry perdant de plus en plus confiance.

- Parfaite. Je me préoccupais en fait du moral. Prêt à te marier ? demanda Sévérus en souriant pour le rassurer.

Harry inspira, se redressa. Il était fin prêt pour descendre dans la fosse au mariage.

- Bien, ne reste plus qu'à descendre nous aussi, dit Sévérus en proposant à Rémus de le suivre, …. Ta tenue te va très bien aussi Siri, ajouta Sévérus alors que le regard de Sirius était incertain et celui de Rémus implorant.

- Sev ! s'exclama Harry un peu plus réveillé, Drago va bien ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il était un peu anxieux ? ajouta-t-il en se triturant les doigts.

- Un peu, non !

- …

- Par contre, énormément anxieux, je dirais que oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui et fébrile. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous relire son discours. S'il ne s'en souvient plus, je pourrais reprendre la parole sans aucun problème, finit par répondre Sévérus tout en poussant un Rémus vers la sortie.

- Prêt mon filleul ? demanda Sirius fier du petit de James.

La musique commença et Harry s'approcha de Drago et du marimage au bras de son parrain. Lorsque Drago se retourna tandis que les invités se levaient au passage du fiancé, tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut son compagnon enceint, rayonnant de bonheur (et légèrement sous tension) dans une tunique vert émeraude et jade avec des liserés or passée au-dessus d'un pantalon lui allant à ravir. Plus rien ne comptait aux yeux du veela qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion un smoking lui aussi vert mais plus foncé sur lequel il avait déposé une cape/manteau. Sa mère était au premier rang et un peu blanche pour une occasion qui normalement ne devrait pas l'angoisser. Tous les Weasley étaient réunis pour ce jour au second rang à part Ron qui était garçon d'honneur pour Harry, le premier rang étant occupé par Sévérus et Rémus, ainsi qu'Hermione. Blaise était celui de Drago, tandis que Luna se tenait parmi les Nott un peu plus loin dans l'assistance.

Plus Harry avançait et plus il voyait le regard de son futur mari, et plus il était sûr de lui. Il continua donc de marcher sous une arche volante où partait une multitude de fleurs ne provenant pas pour une fois, de lui mais de l'arche elle-même.

Le marimage était là lui aussi, face à tous, et surtout face à un Lucius Malefoy qui lui promettait horreurs et tortures s'il gâchait tout en bafouillant ou en commentant un impair.

Puis sans s'en apercevoir, Harry passa l'anneau d'union à Drago et Drago, celui de Harry. Et tel un rêve éveillé, Harry embrassa Drago scellant ainsi son nom à celui des Malefoy.

Tout le monde applaudit, Narcissa relâcha la pression et fit couler une larme, tout comme Molly, Hermione et Sirius. Lucius lui, alla au plus vite saluer le nouveau couple mari et mari suivi de près par un certain loup-garou et un maître de potion. Le directeur de Poudlard était lui aussi bien présent pour l'occasion, habillé d'une très belle robe toute jaune composée de citrons. Des gryffondors et certains serpentards prenaient une multitude de photos qui pourraient peut-être revendre avec l'accord des mariés. En effet, Rita Skeeter avait été aimablement priée de sortir de la propriété le matin même, escortée par Lucius et Sévérus qui étaient toujours mieux servis par eux-mêmes que par des aurors.

D'ailleurs les deux serpentards s'étaient également mis au point avec les jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient vu offert la permission de farces sur les étudiants et sur certaines personnes du ministère mais en aucun cas sur Drago ou la famille proche. Sévérus et Rémus avaient pour mission de surveiller Sirius qui sous l'effet de l'alcool pouvait devenir encore plus maraudeur et problématique que les Weasley.

- Alors mon filleul, on a su dire son discours ? murmura Sévérus à l'oreille de Drago qui s'était enfin assis pour le repas de mariage.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier parrain ! railla le tout jeune marié, on verra lorsque ce sera ton tour… Je te signale que tes 2 compagnons sont des foutus gryffondors et je vois bien Black te demander en mariage.

- Et alors ? demanda Sévérus pas du tout inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais que j'ignore ?

- Peut-être que les mariages entre deux personnes de même sexe sont autorisés mais certainement pas entre trois.

- Je suis sûr qu'une demande de la part de Survivant pourrait changer cet état de fait, trouva à dire Drago pour s'amuser un peu.

Un peu plus loin, Harry valsait avec Hermione.

- Alors heureux ? demanda la jeune gryffondor.

- Oh oui !

- Et le voyage de noce ?

- En Nouvelle-Zélande, il fait chaud là-bas, ça va être génial et puis je manque aussi une semaine de cours ! répondit Harry qui affichait toujours un sourire béat, par contre, Hermione, je te remets dans les bras de Ron, j'ai les pieds en compote…

- Oh, mais je trouve déjà que c'est un miracle que tu aies dansé avec moi alors que tu as déjà dansé avec ton mari, Mme Malefoy, Molly et Rémus. Par contre, Sirius va faire un peu la tête, ajouta Hermione.

- Bien sûr que non, Rémus ou Sévérus le contentera. Bon, à plus ! dit Harry en se dépêchant de rejoindre sa place près de Drago, où est le dessert ? demanda-t-il en regardant la table vide.

- Encore faim ? … Enfin, je veux dire, il arrive… tu veux qu'il arrive de suite, tu veux que j'appelle un elfe ? se dépêcha de répondre Drago.

- Non, c'est bon, je peux encore attendre, dit Harry amusé par la situation.

- Au fait, Mr Potter-Malefoy, vous ai-je dit combien j'étais heureux et amoureux de vous ? murmura Drago à l'oreille de son mari frémissant sous le souffle délicieux du veela.

- Peut-être… mais je n'en suis pas sûr, voulez-vous bien me le rappeler ? répondit Harry tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse du veela, cachée aux yeux du public.

- Je vous aime Mr Potter-Malefoy.

- Tu veux savoir un secret, moi aussi, répondit Harry en embrassant derechef son compagnon.

Clac. Une nouvelle photo des jeunes mariés.

- Mère ! Ne pensez-vous pas en avoir pris assez comme ça ! s'exclama Drago qui en avait marre d'être pris en photos, et totalement abasourdi par le fait qu'il pensait à ça alors qu'avant il se serait taper dessus en osant penser une telle chose.

- Certainement pas ! Et si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, cher fils, allez voir votre père qui ne m'a donné qu'un seul fils !

- Désolé fils, mais ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, ajouta Lucius en emportant sa femme sur la piste de danse.

- Pff… ce sont vraiment des cas, marmonna Drago, en plus, maman a engagé un véritable photographe pour l'occasion, alors pourquoi en faire elle-même ?

- Parce qu'elle t'aime, répondit Harry amusé alors que le gâteau arrivait enfin en salle.

- Oui, tu sais amour, c'est dur de se faire autant aimer et par autant de gens… Mais bon, c'est le lot de tous les Malefoys…

- Malefoy-Potter, précisa Harry.

- Affirmatif, répondit Drago en embrassant de nouveau son mari.

- Quelle obéissance ! plaisanta une voix masculine.

- Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse pour perturber mon baiser avec mon mari Blaise, menaça Drago qui voulait re-goûter aux lèvres rougies de Harry.

- Je voulais encore vous offrir mes félicitations et vous annoncer mon départ, répondit Blaise qui n'avait plus peur du ton des Malefoy depuis qu'il avait vu les Malefoy au réveil lors d'une arrivée au Manoir à l'improviste (Mme Malefoy en peignoir rose, un Mr Malefoy totalement joyeux et un Drago ronchon).

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Harry qui se sentit tout à coup très triste, mais tu vas louper le dessert !

- Ce n'est pas très grave, je n'aime pas trop le sucré, et puis ça en fera plus pour toi, non ?

- Vu comme ça… on devrait peut-être dire au revoir à tous les invités, dit Harry tout bas en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Drago qui voulait que son meilleur ami reste le jour le plus beau de sa vie.

- Les Notts doivent partir, ils voulaient profiter de l'occasion pour me présenter et présenter aussi Luna à leur fille. A Beauxbatons, c'est aussi un week-end libre.

- Mmm… et comment ça se passe avec eux ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à te consacrer jusqu'à maintenant, demanda Drago tandis que Harry était happé dans une conversation avec son parrain.

- Plutôt bien, après tout, je ne les vois que les week-ends, et j'ai toujours été doué pour apprendre des règles… Ca ressemble fortement à celle de mes parents… Et, je suis le meilleur en magie et j'arrive à survivre aux entraînements… Le plus dur a été la fois où j'ai dû aller passer un week-end chez Luna, son père est encore plus bizarre qu'elle ! Leur maison est sur le point de s'écrouler, on dirait.

- Comme le Terrier alors !

- Euh… pire, au moment de partir, il y a eu une explosion et une partie de la grange s'est effondrée…

- La grange ? Ils ne vivent même pas dans une maison ! s'exclama Drago sidéré.

- Si ! Bien sûr, mais ils ont une grange pour des animaux et puis le ronflac pourrait avoir besoin d'un abri sûr un jour… ça m'a réellement fatigué… bon, j'y vais, le père Nott n'est pas quelqu'un qui est en retard.

- En effet, Mr Zambini, dit une voix grave qui venait de surprendre la fin de la conversation ce qui fit également déglutir Blaise, Messieurs, toutes nos félicitations. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre ami n'est pas sur le point de mourir… si nous partons maintenant, bien entendu.

- Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de parler et de vous répondre bon voyage, répondit Drago un peu désolé pour son ami.

-Ce serait gentil. Lucius, merci et à bientôt, ajouta Mr Nott en se retournant vers le veela senior.

- Entendu. Mme Nott, Mlle Luna, Blaise, ajouta Mr Malefoy en hochant élégamment la tête envers chacune des personnes.

Et après encore quelques paroles de départ, les Notts partirent. Le gâteau monté sur quelques étages lui arriva au plus grand plaisir de Harry. Et de celui de Drago, qui sous le regard heureux et gourmand de son mari ne pouvait qu'oublier les petites tracas de Blaise.

Tous les invités firent honneur à la table puis fut le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Et là, c'était réellement le plaisir de Drago. Enfin, les jeunes mariés prirent le Porteloin pour leur lune de miel sous les yeux vigilants des parrains et belle-mère.

Arrivé en Nouvelle-Zélande, Drago activa aussitôt un autre Porteloin et sans un mot d'explication à Harry les envoyèrent en Antarctique.

- Drago ? Mais… c'est quoi ici ? ! s'exclama Harry qui venait de découvrir un igloo immense en glace à la place d'une jolie hutte au bord d'une mer turquoise.

- Antarctique amour ! Notre lieu pour notre lune de miel parfaite ! répondit Drago, heureux d'être un aussi bon génie.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- Ca… ça ne te plait pas ? demanda Drago en entrant dans l'igloo chauffé mais qui grâce à la magie ne fondrait pas.

- Où sont passés les cocktails, le soleil, les serviettes étendues sur la plage, le coucher de soleil, les… enfin, tout ce dont on avait parlé, murmura Harry dont les larmes arrivaient au coin de l'œil.

- Euh… en Nouvelle-Zélande… répondit Drago, mais tu vas voir, ça va te plaire aussi ! Et puis, si on était resté, ton parrain et ma mère auraient débarqués et on aurait pas pu être tous les deux ensembles. Je voulais juste être avec toi, et toi seulement Harry, ajouta Drago qui avait l'impression de devoir se justifier sous le regard à la fois accusateur et triste de son compagnon.

- Juste pour être tous les deux…

- Oui, dit Drago en séchant les larmes par des baisers, pardonné ?

- …

- …

- D'accord, mais il fait froid ici, répondit tout doucement Harry en regardant la glace autour de lui.

- Peut-être… mais toi, je te promets que tu n'auras jamais froid. C'est aussi le second avantage, pouvoir te serrer et te garder tout contre de moi tout le temps, pendant une semaine complète, ajouta Drago en embrassant son mari.

- Tu aurais dû commencer par là tout de suite Dray, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de toutes ces explications ! ria Harry en emmenant son veela vers ce qui semblait être la chambre à coucher.

- Déjà fatigué amour ?

- Oh que oui ! répondit Harry prêt pour une nuit de noce de folie.

Drago se dépêcha alors d'arriver avant Harry et avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la chambre à coucher, le porta.

- Mère a dit que c'était une coutume moldue, précisa Drago.

- Affirmatif, une coutume qui pourrait devenir une coutume Potter-Malefoyen, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Si tu m'embrassais plutôt, ajouta Drago en posant son précieux fardeau sur un lit de deux places immense et douillet.

A part des cris, et certaines élocutions, plus aucun discours ne sortit de la bouche du Survivant qui pensait à certains moments qu'il avait peut-être survécu à Voldemort mais à Drago… rien n'était moins sûr. Le veela était en pleine période de chaleur, ajouté ceci au fait qu'il n'avait pas touché Harry depuis plus d'une journée et qu'il possédait grâce à son parrain qui avait été du côté moldu, des vitamines C pour son compagnon, le veela était au septième ciel durant toute la nuit. Et à vrai dire, durant toute la semaine.

Entre deux jouissances, Drago avait tout de même consenti à sortir de l'igloo, notamment en proposant à Harry une balade sur un traîneau tiré par des chiens qui les avait mené jusqu'au bord de l'Antarctique et où ils avaient pu apercevoir des baleines et d'immenses icebergs sur lesquels des ours polaires se promenaient. Harry lui était heureux, il était entouré par son veela et il avait quand même pu voir un coucher de soleil. De plus, Drago avait pensé à tout : le gryffon n'avait peut-être pas eu ses cocktails mais il avait eu le droit au meilleur chocolat de Honeyduck et sous toute les formes : dur, au lait, aux noisettes, froid, en glace ou chaud, chaud étalé sur le torse de Drago, chaud étalé sur le membre de Drago ou en glace toujours étalé sur son compagnon, ou au contraire, chaud ou en glace étalé sur son propre corps avec un Drago plus que minutieux à le nettoyer…

Néanmoins, les vacances ne durent pas toute la vie et Drago et Harry durent rentrer en Nouvelle-Zélande où certaines personnes les attendaient de pieds fermes depuis 5 jours.

- Mais où étiez-vous ? ! cirèrent des voix affolées.


	49. Juste retour des choses

Yukimai-chan : j'espère que la confrontation te plaira !

Sahada : oui, j'ai voulu faire des adultes à fond dans l'envahissement... après tout le couple est assez jeune...

Zaika : merci !

Krassnia : oui, celui-là est un peu moins mièvre... enfin je crois...

Lunenoire83 : tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte avant ?

Wyny : ne t'inquiètes pas Drago sera faire face à tout ça !

Lise261 : oui, et puis au moins c'était une surprise supplémentaire !

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : euh... pour le mariage du trio... c'était juste une réplique comme ça mais bon, vu que vous êtes deux à m'en parler, je verrais...

Stormtrooper2 : pour la naissance, plus qu'un chapitre à attendre !

Lalouve : tu as déjà écrit le chapitre en entier ??? Donc pour le lire ce sera la semaine prochaine. Sinon pour les animaux merci de le dire, je savais que les ours étaient à un seul endroit mais j'ai eu la flemme de regarder sur google... je sais c'est pas bien et sinon happy feet n'était pas mal !

Cricket32 : merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Gwladys Evans : j'ai essayé de faire un duo drôle dans ce chapitre mais je ne crois pas que ce sera aussi drôle que d'habitude. Enfin, à vous de me le dire !

Vif d'or : oh, mais il est heureux, mais je le présenterai mieux dans le prochain chapitre.

Thais : bon comme ça si c'est baclé j'invoquerais l'excuse des lecteurs impatients... non t'inquiètes je publie à mon ryhtme même si c'est vrai, le fait d'avoir des reviews me remotivent !

Yebbeka : euh... les descriptions seront pour un autre chapitre... j'ai voulu faire un cette fois-ci un chapitre plus "soft".

Brigitte26 : nerveux ? Et surtout en colère !

Lilitou : je pense qu'ils seront comme tu peux les imaginer.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et à bientôt !

**49 - Juste retour des choses**

- Alors ? s'exclama le loup-garou totalement anxieux depuis la disparition du jeune couple.

- …

Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de faïence tandis que Rémus faisait face à un veela entourant son compagnon.

- J'exige des explications ? Nous vous avons cherché partout ! Sirius a fait le tour de l'île ! continua le loup-garou sur sa lancée.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! On a cru que vous aviez été enlevé ! répliqua Sirius.

- Ou pire, que le Porteloin avait eu une défaillance et que vous aviez été découpé durant le transfert ! ajouta Narcissa.

- Mais répondez ! Défendez-vous !

- …

- Bien, maintenant que vous semblez être calmés, dit Drago posément alors que Rémus serrait fortement sa mâchoire ainsi que les autres adultes présents, Harry et moi avons passé une fabuleuse lune de miel en Antarctique, loin d'ici…

- … le problème n'est pas l'éloignement Drago, intervint Sévérus afin que Rémus n'égorge pas sur le champs son filleul, mais le fait de n'avoir rien dit à personne. Tout le monde s'est inquiété…

- … Quoi ? Même toi parrain ? lâcha Drago surpris.

- Disons que j'ai dû me forcer à m'inquiéter pour que 2 gryffons me lâchent un peu, mais ton escapade m'a donné des migraines et des envies de tuer inassouvies puisque la guerre est terminée. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas très sécuritaire d'aller là-bas. Tu sais très bien qu'il reste des mangemorts à l'extérieur.

- Le site était totalement sécurisé et la preuve : vous n'avez pas pu nous envahir, ajouta Drago devenu un peu plus mâture depuis son union avec Harry, maintenant que les remontrances sont finies, moi et mon mari allons nous coucher. Je suppose qu'on vous reverra au dîner, dit d'une façon nonchalante l'héritier des Malefoy, désabusé par le fait d'avoir encore une fois eu raison au sujet d'une famille trop encombrante.

- Rémus, dit Sévérus assez fort tout en maintenant le bras de son loup fortement, je crois qu'ils ont compris le message.

Rémus regarda alors le couple partir en direction d'une hutte aménagée sur la plage spécialement pour les amoureux. Il grogna en suite de dépit : ses louveteaux n'avaient pas été assez engueulés. Et le veela n'avait reçu aucun coups. Car pour Rémus, cette idée ne pouvait venir que de ce petit serpentard.

- Couché Lupin, dit Lucius qui venait d'arriver sur le continent par transplanage.

- Ne lui parles pas comme ça, grogna à son tour Sirius qui était resté étrangement silencieux.

- Je présume que mon fils vient de rentrer… Oh, vous ne devriez même pas vous étonner de ce changement de programme ! Toi et Black, vous n'arrêtez pas d'être sur leur dos, de les espionner, s'adressa-t-il à Narcissa, il est normal de vouloir être seul. Bon, sinon qu'avez-vous fait pendant que je suis resté au Ministère ?

- Rémus a campé ici durant la semaine, mon cousin a été engueuler tous les voisins et Sévérus a fait des potions, répondit Narcissa en se lovant dans les bras de son mari, et j'avais pensé à un petit week-end rien que tous les deux…

- Sur ce messieurs, nous vous laissons, répondit aussitôt Lucius en transplanant à l'hôtel le plus proche des huttes de Drago et Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Drago n'arrivait pas à arrêter son fou rire. Se remettrait-il des têtes absolument interloquées, stupéfaites puis en colère de sa " famille " ? Et le plus beau avait été le moment où il était parti sans trop d'explications et sans attendre leurs réponses. Harry, lui était un peu inquiet, il n'avait jamais pensé que Rémus et les autres se seraient inquiétés à ce point. Après tout, ils étaient adultes (jeunes mais adultes) et il n'y avait plus de Voldemort.

- Atchoum !

Le rire de Drago diminua légèrement.

- Atchoum !

Là, Drago s'arrêta carrément de rire pour blanchir en regardant son compagnon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se mit à rire sous la bêtise de son mari.

- Oh, ce n'est rien Dray, dit Harry, c'est juste un rhume.

- Juste un rhume, juste un rhume qu'il me dit ! s'exclama Drago s'afférant autour de son gryffon, l'obligeant à aller se coucher et le bordant, tu es malade Harry. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Drago… tu n'es plus drôle du tout.

- Je n'ai Jamais été drôle depuis le début de tes éternuements, c'est toi qui est à l'ouest… euh… à cause… des… hormones, dit difficilement le serpentard sous le regard de plus en plus nuageux du Survivant.

- Passons, décida Harry en éternuant de nouveau, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais guérir.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre des potions, rappela Drago toujours aussi inquiet.

- Et même ! J'ai déjà eu des rhumes et ma chère tante ne m'a jamais rien donné et pourtant je suis toujours en vie ! Tu peux me croire, j'ai une très bonne immunité… Ca doit être à cause de la différence de température entre ici et là-bas… Et si tu veux être un bon compagnon, va me chercher une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly, ça me guérira, tu verras, ajouta Harry pour occuper Drago afin qu'il se déculpabilise.

Après avoir jeté une batterie de sorts de protection et en remettant Harry entre l'autorité du serpent qu'il lui avait offert, Drago prit un Porteloin pour St Mangouste qu'il avait justement créé au cas où, une semaine auparavant.

Et une porte claqua.

- Mr… Malefoy, je ne vous imaginais pas aussi en forme de si bon matin, nota le Dr Home qui se servait sa première tasse de café.

- Le matin ? Ah oui, le décalage horaire… Vous devez venir au plus vite, ordonna Drago en espérant que ce médicomage de pacotille veuille bien entendre raison, Harry est malade. Et on ne discute pas, je suis le client et vous, l'employé.

- Bien entendu, mais je ne vois pas où est Mr Potter ?

- Il est resté sur place, je vous y emmène, répondit Drago soulagé pour un temps.

- Non merci, répliqua Home, je ne supporte pas très bien les voyages… Et si je ne suis pas bien en arrivant sur place, à quoi pourrais-je servir ?

- Mr Malefoy, désolé du retard, dit une voix salvatrice, savez-vous les symptômes de votre mari ? demanda Formec.

- Il a un rhume.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous venez me déranger ? dit outré Home, mais donnez-lui de la pimentine, ça guérit tout !

- Quoi ? Mais, je croyais qu'il ne devait rien prendre, dit Drago qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Home alors que le Dr Formec avait été bipé pour une urgence.

- Mais parce qu'il est enceint !

- Ah oui, maintenant que vous m'y faites penser… Et bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre, dit Home en se replongeant dans sa tasse.

Le veela commençait sérieusement à voir rouge.

- Si vous ne venez pas tout de suite, nous trouverons un autre médicomage pour l'accouchement, menaça Drago qui savait que le docteur adorait s'occuper des cas rares, … allez venez quoi, c'est très joli la Nouvelle Zélande, non ?

- La Nouvelle Zélande… c'est qu'il doit y avoir des mojitos par là-bas ou d'autres spécialités gustatives… murmura le médicomage pour lui-même, entendu Mr Malefoy, je viens. Mais, vous devez me faire un mot pour confirmer que je ne m'en vais pas pour prendre des vacances, ajouta-t-il en parlant à haute voix, ma chef pense que je fuis le travail, vous comprenez…

- Bien sûr, dit Drago en pensant qu'effectivement sa chef avait raison.

Pour ne pas perdre de temps et de l'énergie, Drago emmena Home et sa trousse médicale aux départs de cheminées. Heureusement, l'hôtel à deux pas de l'endroit où son Harry était, était sorcier et très bien desservi.

En arrivant dans le salon, Home se dirigea naturellement vers le bar alors que Drago était parti quelques minutes à la recherche d'une précieuse boisson. Quand le serpentard revint, il commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin de longues vacances : le médicomage n'était plus dans le hall d'entrée et le parrain de son compagnon était en vue.

- Ca se complique, se dit Drago en apercevant Home en pleine discussion avec le loup-garou.

- Tiens, Drago le veela, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Rémus toujours en colère.

- Je m'en allais justement, répondit sèchement le veela, et vous, vous venez avec moi, ajouta Drago en emportant un Home tout sourire dans son sillage.

Evidemment, Rémus étant curieux et inquiet, décida de les suivre ; résultat : un Sirius en prime. Lorsqu'il rentra à la hutte, un gros soupir se fit entendre. Harry aurait du se douter que Drago ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

- Et ma tasse ? demanda-t-il pour la forme en n'y croyant plus.

- Tiens amour, répondit le veela en oubliant toute la colère à l'encontre du loup, comment ça va ?

- Très bien. Docteur, désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

- Mais ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Home en examinant quand même son patient qui avait maintenant un peu de fièvre.

- Alors ? demandèrent Drago et Sirius.

- Comme vous le savez, on ne peut rien lui donner, je suggère donc du soleil et de bonnes soupes bien chaudes, répondit le médicomage, et par ailleurs, d'ici deux semaines, vous viendrez à l'hôpital passer quelques nuits. J'ai l'impression qu'après une batterie de tests, on pourra passer à la césarienne… Sur ce, je pense que la boisson que j'ai commandé va être prête. A dans deux semaines, messieurs, dit Home en transplanant.

- Deux semaines… murmura Harry en posant une main sur son ventre plus que rebondi.

- Sirius, vous pouvez rester avec Harry, je retourne à Poudlard, chercher Colxi, Harry adore ses soupes, se justifia Drago en repartant immédiatement.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça va donner lorsque notre fille sera née…

- Inutile de venir me chercher pour casser du Drago. Je suis également en colère contre toi, ajouta Rémus en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit en se rappelant la fuite des tourtereaux, tu aurais pu prévenir.

- A vrai dire, ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée.

- Et c'est pour ça que toi et Drago et ta fille, le moment venu, porterait en permanence ces bracelets. Je les ai fait faire au Ministère la semaine dernière. C'est la marque de ma meute. Oui, officiellement je suis le chef d'une meute, même si pour l'instant je suis le seul loup-garou de cette dernière.

- Ce sont des loups… sur des épées ?

- Oui. Pas très original mais c'est le ministère, répondit Rémus, mais le principal c'est qu'en me concentrant, je pourrais vous localiser et savoir si tout va bien.

- Et bien, j'espère que c'est compatible avec un serpent, murmura Harry pour lui-même en laissant le bracelet dans son écrin en attendant son rétablissement pour le mettre, et si je n'en veux pas ? proposa Harry.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'accepter, répondit Sirius en lui montrant le sien, c'est le seul moyen raisonnable pour le calmer.

- Vraiment… et quel était l'autre choix ? demanda Drago revenu et pas du tout content.

- Vous enfermez tous les deux au Square, répondit Rémus en se relevant pour laisser de la place à Harry pour boire sa tasse de chocolat toujours aussi brûlante grâce à la magie.

- Ca va Harry ? Bon, Rémus, je peux vous parler… en privé ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le loup-garou en sortant de la chambre suivi par le veela.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour cette discussion avec vous Lupin, mais plutôt avec Black ou ma mère. Je suis adulte et en pleine possession de mes moyens. Si j'accepte cette… chose, dit Drago en regardant Rémus droit dans les yeux et en tenant le bracelet de protection, c'est uniquement pour Harry mais n'oubliez pas : Harry est sous Ma protection. C'est moi qui le protège, c'est sur moi qu'il compte s'il a un problème et pas vous. Ce que vous avez donné à Harry (et à moi) ; ce contrôle, c'est la limite absolue que je tolère. Harry ne vous appartient pas : il est à moi et à moi seul. Vous avez compris. Vous n'êtes pas son compagnon.

- Le message est clair veela, mais à toi de comprendre que Harry appartient (et toi aussi) à ma meute. Si tu étais un compagnon correct, Harry ne serait pas cloué au lit, riposta le loup dominateur.

Le veela, lui aussi dominateur, laissa tomber pour le moment et retourna vers son compagnon qui le réclamait, le regard un peu plus terne.

- C'était un coup bas Rémus, ajouta Sirius en prenant ainsi la défense de Drago.

- Je le sais bien… mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Harry aussi m'appartient ; moi aussi je dois le protéger.

- Drago est aussi une créature magique, tu ne peux pas interférer comme ça dans la vie de sa moitié. Accepterais-tu qu'il se proclame comme mon protecteur et comme celui de Sévérus aussi ? Réfléchis à ça. Bon, Harry a besoin de repos, je retourne à l'hôtel, tu viens ? ajouta Sirius qui ne souhaitait pas non plus se mettre à dos son compagnon.

Rémus ne dit rien, quasiment sûr de ses bons droits mais se promit d'être moins blessant pour le veela dans le futur… s'il prenait bien soin de sa famille bien entendu. En sortant, il décida de prendre la direction de la plage pour se calmer. Ces derniers temps, il n'aimait pas qu'on le rappelle à l'ordre. Sirius laissa tomber et rejoignit Home au bar. Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit à un remontant.

- Ah te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Lucius qui n'aimait pas attendre.

- Aucun commentaire, répondit du tac au tac le maître de potion.

- Et où sont tes… enfin tes gryffondors ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ils ne sont pas remontés depuis l'après-midi.

- Et tu ne les as pas cherché ? demanda Narcissa surprise car elle savait que Sévérus avait un véritable cœur.

- Si.

- Et ?

- Je pensais qu'ils seraient ici, j'ai surtout cherché dehors car le concierge ne les avait pas vu revenir et je sais qu'ils sont sorti de l'hôtel et…

Tout à coup, Sévérus se figea. Il avait cru entendre le rire de son Sirius. Il se leva alors de table et se dirigea tout naturellement vers le rire qui le conduisit au bar où son compagnon était d'excellente humeur.

- Non, mais si votre chef est un tyran, alors qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi ? Je me trimballe avec un loup plus qu'autoritaire et une chauve-souris qui doit être la réincarnation de Serpentard en personne, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre ! répondit Sirius en sifflant une autre bierraubeurre.

- Si vous voulez y aller franco alors j'y vais… Donc, mon chef est un tyran mais aussi mes sous-fifres. For… for… enfin machin m'a retrouvé une fois en train de tester un lit avec une collègue et après j'ai eu le droit à un serment ennuyeux et un procès… parce que mademoiselle s'est vue interdite de pratique pendant deux petits mois ! Elle aurait du me remercier : je lui donne du plaisir et des vacances ! continua le docteur Home depuis longtemps bourré.

- Oui, ben… ben moi, malgré mon âge adulte, à la suite d'une petite blague qui concernait Rémus et une baignoire plus que glissante, je me suis retrouvé le cul nu et avec une fessée et…

- Attendez… vous êtes sûr que c'est un épisode traumatisant pour vous… parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je crois que ça va en devenir un pour moi, reprit le médicomage en craignant pour sa santé mentale.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que pour l'heure… je sais plus… je me souviens juste qu'après Rogue est arrivé et…

- Black ! dit dangereusement Sévérus qui en avait vu assez et qui ne voulait pas que tout l'hôtel soit au courant pour " leurs dérives ".

- Oh, mais voilà ma chauve-souris ! Elle est belle hein Home ! reprit Sirius en se pendant au cou d'un maître de potion plus maître que jamais de lui-même en restant très stoïque.

- Ouais, mais je préfère encore quelques petites infirmières. Surtout que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Formec m'avait engueulé. Après tout, on a pu tester le confort des patients ! Un bon rétablissement commence avec un bon lit ! reprit Home qui était resté sur la journée la plus barbante de sa vie : sermon, cours de bonnes conduites, de politesse, son chef lui avait refilé tout le package !

- Docteur Home, peut-on savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Sévérus en essayant de rester debout alors que son compagnon lui ne tenait plus clairement debout.

- Je suis en vacances voyons ! … Non, je ne suis pas en vacances ? demanda Home en voyant Sirius tourner la tête de la gauche vers la droite, bon alors je devrais peut-être rentrer… enfin après avoir fini mon verre.

- A mon avis, c'est suffisant, intervint Lucius.

- C'est vous le memage… mecoma… codimage… médicomage ? … Non… alors laissez moi tranquille ! répondit le docteur qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parler correctement.

- Allons nous en Sévérus… allons faire dodo ? proposa Sirius en essayant de faire un clin d'œil très audacieux envers son compagnon mais avec son visage assez rouge et sa perte d'équilibre, l'effet fut raté.

- Docteur Home, vous êtes toujours là ? Il y a eu du nouveau ? demanda une voix qui fit retourner tout le petit groupe sauf le médicomage qui avait repris une autre boisson et Sirius qui était sur le point de l'accompagner.

- Du nouveau ? Pétrificus. Donc quelqu'un a été malade ? demanda Sévérus en pétrifiant Sirius avant qu'il ne touche à un autre verre.

- Harry, mais rien de grave, un petit rhume, répondit Rémus. Alors ?

- A mon avis, même s'il y avait eu du nouveau, il ne s'en souvient certainement pas, nota Lucius, vous êtes sûr que ce n'est rien ?

- Drago veille sur lui, répondit le lycanthrope qui s'était calmé depuis la conversation avec le jeune veela, et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Ton cabot a certainement voulu s'amuser ! s'exclama Sévérus en lançant un wingardium leviosa sur le corps de Sirius.

- Ah parce que quand il fait l'imbécile, c'est le mien ? demanda Rémus en haussant un sourcil, expression empruntée justement de celle du professeur Rogue.

- Bien sûr ! Et tu as de la chance, les trois quart du temps, c'est le tien, répliqua Sévérus en montant les escaliers suivis par Rémus.

- Seulement les trois quart du temps ? Tu es trop gentil Sév ! rit Rémus en passant devant pour lui ouvrir les portes.

- Que veux-tu, je me ramollis… murmura Sévérus en souriant, en tout cas, une chose est sûre, je ne lui donnerai aucune potion contre la gueule de bois, il nous a privé d'une bon dîner et payé en plus par Lucius ! Et il m'a traité de chauve-souris, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Posons le sur le divan. Ca nous fera plus de place dans le lit ! rajouta Rémus devenu un peu serpentard depuis sa liaison avec le directeur de Serpentard.

- Je le dépétrifie maintenant ou j'attends ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, firent monter un repas et passèrent une agréable soirée sans bruit intempestif. Il était évident que demain, Sirius serait très en colère mais heureusement pour eux, ils rentraient à Poudlard… Ils auraient du pain sur la planche au vue des dernières nouvelles reçues.

Un peu plus loin, Harry sourit de nouveau à Drago qui le couvait de regard, puis finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, le rhume n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et au bras de son mari, il retourna à Poudlard. Après tout, on était début avril, il était grand temps de se remettre au travail pour les examens.

- Mais pourquoi il y a tant de bruit ? demanda encore une fois Sirius qui avait vraiment mal à la tête.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? ! s'exclama Lucius d'une voix très haute pour son propre plaisir d'entendre le descendant des Blacks gémir de douleur.

- J'ai peut-être très mal à la tête à cause de la boisson, sans potions car les autres me les ont cachées, et j'ai peut-être aussi très mal au dos par la nuit sur le divan mais je suis encore capable de vous lancer un sort qui vous rendra impuissant un certain temps, menaça Sirius qui ne croyait pas en son malheur.

En effet, le directeur l'avait assigné à la distribution des emplois du temps pour les nouveaux élèves. Depuis maintenant deux semaines, le statut des loups-garous, vampires et autres créatures magiques était devenu le même que les sorciers. Résultat, des meutes et des clans s'étaient montrés au ministère et tous les jeunes membres eurent le droit d'entrer à Poudlard. Même les vampires âgés d'une cinquantaine d'années puisqu'ils avaient l'apparence de jeune de 16 ans et qu'ils venaient par simple curiosité. Après tout qu'était-ce un an de perdu alors qu'on avait l'éternité ?

De ce fait, les jumeaux Weasley faisaient désormais partis du nouveau staff de l'équipe du directeur de Poudlard. Ils avaient pour mission de faire respecter l'ordre dans ce nouveau collège.

- Alors Harry, on nous a dit que tu rentrais à l'hôpital dans deux semaines ? demanda Fred.

- Exact ! Enfin, je ne ressemblerai plus à une grosse baleine ! dit Harry heureux de cette perspective, et vous comment ça va ? Il y a eu du changement pendant ma lune de miel !

- Super, répondit George, les nouveaux vampires s'adaptent même si certains ont déjà outrepassé les ordres. Ils se sont nourris de certains élèves mais heureusement pour nous, ce n'était que des serpents. Ils sont vraiment descendus très bas parce que franchement, leur sang ne sentait pas très bon… nota le vampire.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait du sang pas bon pour les vampires. Et le mien, il est comment ?

- Ca peut aller, répondit lentement George, mais je dirais qu'il n'y a que le sang de Fred qui soit vraiment irrésistible, ajouta-t-il en faisant rougir son frère jumeau avec lequel il n'avait que des échanges de sang jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu ne devrais pas être triste amour, murmura Drago, c'est même une bonne nouvelle, je n'aurais pas à le tuer… puisqu'il ne te sautera pas dessus pour te boire…

- Tu es beaucoup trop radical Drago, reprocha légèrement Harry en se calant encore plus dans les bras de son mari.

- …

- Mais j'adore ça ! continua Harry pour éviter que le veela ne se vexe.

- Alors Harry, comment ça va ? demanda Narcissa qui venait tout juste d'arriver à Poudlard pour chercher son mari.

- Mère, il va bien ! s'exclama Drago.

- Très bien Narcissa, répondit Harry en tapotant le bras de son compagnon.

- Je demandais juste ça comme ça Drago. Après tout, il y a pas mal de nouveaux par ici et ils peuvent être dangereux… et intrigués par Harry.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter Narcissa, répondit une autre voix, Drago leur a bien fait comprendre que Harry était à lui et qu'ils ne devaient pas venir l'étouffer plus que de raisons.

- Et vous aussi je crois, ajouta Drago en regardant le professeur Lupin.

- Effectivement.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Vous savez Narcissa, lorsqu'ils parlent comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose que ces mots.

- Peut-être un truc de veela ou de loup-garou ? suggéra Narcissa qui avait vu depuis un petit moment le manège entre les deux hommes qui avaient l'air aujourd'hui d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente.

- De toute façon, je suis trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre, dit tout bas Harry en commençant à s'endormir dans les bras bercés du veela.

- Ca, c'est l'avantage d'être devenu vampire, le sommeil n'est quasiment plus nécessaire, ajouta George alors que Fred levait les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'au contraire, lui dormait de plus en plus à cause des prises de sang, en tout cas, c'est un peu le bazar en ce moment, non ? remarqua le vampire en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Il a fallu agrandir le château, créer de nouveaux dortoirs et de nouvelles pièces spécifiques aux particularités des élèves, répondit Rémus.

- Plus de maison hantée ? dit Hermione qui avait enfin fini la présentation des lieux aux arrivants, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Non… plus assez grande, dit avec nostalgique le loup.

- C'est une bonne chose, on aura moins d'animagus non déclarés, dit Sirius en arrivant à la table et en s'affalant de tout son long en se prenant la tête dans les mains, Rémus, soit gentil… tu ne vois pas que je souffre…

- …

- Enormément… supplia Sirius.

- J'espère que tu penseras aux conséquences avant de boire, répondit sérieusement Rémus tout en lui tendant une potion miracle, trop faible face à la douleur de son compagnon.

- Promis, répondit le chien les yeux émerveillés, et même son goût, je ne le trouve pas si horrible que ça ! ajouta-t-il après avoir bu la potion et que sa tête ne résonnait plus, où est Sévérus ?

- En train de se battre dans son laboratoire pour faire suffisamment de potions " anti-soif " pour vampire et de potions tue-loups.

- Se battre ? demanda Drago ne comprenant pas vraiment.

- Certains élèves ont déjà passé des maîtrises de potions, alors ils ont voulu aider… mais comme tu imagines, ton parrain n'a pas trop apprécié, répondit Rémus, il aime beaucoup trop son silence et c'est un maniaque du rangement et apparemment, les vampires parlent beaucoup et dérangent absolument tout. Je crains qu'ils n'abusent juste pour faire enrager Sévérus.

- Je suis sûr que parrain s'en sortira, après tout, il peut être diabolique quand il veut.

- Mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on ne va pas l'aider ! s'amusa Rémus.

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien sauf pour George qui avait été désigné pour faire des rondes dans le château car désormais un couvre-feu à 22 heures le soir n'était pas " sain " pour des vampires… et comme par hasard, ce soir-là, la population vampirique avait doublé voire triplé en seulement quelques heures. Heureusement, c'était pour la plupart des sixièmes et septièmes années et George connaissait, au moins de vue, les élèves humains, au grand dam de ces derniers d'ailleurs.

Drago lui enlaçait son compagnon qui ne s'était pas réveillé pendant le transfert de la grande salle à leur chambre. Le veela réfléchissait. Dans moins de deux semaines, à la mi-avril, ils ne seraient plus deux mais trois… Et mine de rien, il commençait à stresser.


	50. Naissance d'une héritière

**Bonjour à tous, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews (en fait je l'ai fait et j'ai réalisé une fausse manoeuvre qui m'a tout effacé et maintenant je n'ai vraiment plus le temps...) donc merci à tous de continuer de me laisser des supers mots !**

**Donc, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**50 – Naissance de l'héritière**

Le nouveau couple marié et certains gryffondors et serpentards souhaitant survivre une journée de plus entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement des préfets-en-chef et refermèrent aussitôt la porte sur eux.

- Non, mais franchement, on croirait qu'ils sont chez eux ici ! s'exclama le veela outré par le comportement des nouveaux étudiants.

- Apparemment, il n'y a pas qu'eux, fit remarquer Blaise en voyant deux formes allongées l'une sur l'autre sur le canapé du salon commun.

- Weasley et Weasley, on peut savoir ce que vous faites sur Mon canapé ? menaça Drago sous le regard moqueur de ses camarades de classes, … Expelliarmus ! lança finalement le veela qui n'aimait vraiment pas être ignoré.

Dans la minute qui suivit, il fit face à un vampire clairement peu heureux d'avoir été coupé en plein repas alors que le dit repas avait du mal à revenir à la réalité.

- J'ignorais Malefoy que tu souhaitais mourir si vite, dit George d'une voix très basse, qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment et les canines encore un peu longues.

- Je ne savais pas que ton frère servait à autre chose que de te nourrir, répondit le serpentard en faisant remarquer à tout le monde que beaucoup de boutons de la chemise de Fred étaient ouverts, ce qui fit rougir instantanément le jumeau en question.

- On n'a aucun compte à te rendre, répondit Fred qui se leva immédiatement pour sortir du salon devenu étouffant, et j'ai d'ailleurs des produits à vendre, ajouta-t-il en sortant de suite.

Le silence prit place alors dans le salon et le vampire se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir gêné son… enfin son frère.

- Bon, si vous avez fini, je pourrais peut-être m'asseoir dans le canapé ? dit Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout et qui préférait la position allongée à cause de son ventre très imposant.

- Désolé Harry, murmura George compatissant.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu ne prends pas ces anti-soifs, comme les autres vampires ?

- Parce que Fred a l'air d'accord pour me laisser boire.

- C'est tout ? insista le gryffondor.

- Euh… parce que le sang sorcier est quand même meilleur que la mixture de Rogue.

- Mais Fred n'arrête pas de se plaindre que ça le fatigue, continua Harry sur sa lancée, ne se rendant pas compte du mal-être animant George.

- Et bien peut-être que Weasley aime se faire sucer, ajouta d'un coup Drago en se moquant du jumeau qui aurait sûrement rougit s'il avait été présent.

- Ah bon ? Ca ne lui fait pas mal ?

- il m'a dit que… qu'il… s'habituait, répondit George de plus en plus gêné par la conversation surtout en repensant à la réponse entière que lui avait faîte son frère : il avait rajouté que de toute façon c'était très agréable pour lui lorsqu'il buvait en laissant l'impression que c'était même plus qu'agréable.

Harry cessa ses questions embarrassantes et prit avec le plaisir le chocolat que lui donnait son mari. Un peu plus loin, alors que George souhaitait rejoindre son frère, son petit frère lui murmura quelques mots.

- Finalement, t'en es où ? demanda-t-il, beaucoup plus mûr qu'en début d'année.

- Aucune idée… mais je ne pense pas que Fred accepterait… et puis, moi non plus… enfin… et que dirait la famille et .. tout ça c'est trop compliqué. Bon, je vais le rejoindre, ça me donnera moins le mal de tête. Et puis, les vampires étudiants ont tendance à croire que, puisqu'il a des marques sur le cou, ils peuvent eux aussi s'y abreuver. A plus tard !

- Alors ? demanda Hermione très curieuse.

- Pas d'avancement.

- Soulagé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- J'en sais rien. Mais il va falloir qu'ils sachent une bonne fois pour toute, j'en ai marre de recevoir des lettres de maman qui s'inquiète pour eux, lâcha Ron, lui aussi inquiet pour ses frères.

Un peu plus loin, la conversation était un peu plus légère.

- Et où est Luna ? demanda Drago qui souhaitait entendre les commentaires de son meilleur ami qui avait un peu changé depuis son mariage.

- Luna ? ! s'exclama Blaise en blanchissant d'un coup et en se relevant de sa chaise.

- En cours de botanique, répondit Hermione en se concentrant de nouveau vers la conversation, laissant Ron pensif.

- Ah oui… se détendit alors le serpentard, non parce qu'avec tout ça, le changement de Poudlard, Mr Nott est sur la brèche… Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est pas cher payer pour… enfin, vous voyez, dit finalement Blaise qui ne voulait pas retourner dans la tristesse et la culpabilité.

- Et leur fille ?

- Oh, elle est vraiment mignonne, tout aussi étrange que Théo, observatrice et cinglante, ça doit être une caractéristique génétique, nota Blaise.

- Mais…

- Mais, elle me regardait vraiment beaucoup, et avec un regard assez… carnivore, enfin un peu comme toi lorsque tu t'apprêtes à jeter les gens dehors pour te jeter sur ton Harry, appuya Blaise pour embêter le veela en faisant rougir de gêne le gryffon.

- Donc, tu lui plais et bien si Nott est d'accord, tu n'auras plus de dettes, ajouta Drago pour lui remonter le moral.

- Oh, mais il a l'air d'accord, et Mme Nott cache moins bien ses pensées, répondit Blaise pensivement.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- … qu'il avait tout prévu au moment de la mort de Théo. La dette devait être là uniquement pour l'alliance, coupa Blaise qui était arrivé aux même conclusions durant son séjour en France que Drago ici.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

- … Je n'ai pas le choix, que ça me dérange ou pas.

Drago souleva alors un de ses sourcils et ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement en un sourire sous les yeux un peu plus rêveurs et joyeux de Blaise.

- Mais il est vrai qu'elle est… remarquable, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda tout à coup Harry.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Blaise en se retournant vers le canapé.

- Pourquoi t'avoir choisi ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Parce que je suis parfait !

- On dirait Drago quand tu parles comme ça, nota Harry, et ce n'est pas un compliment, ajouta-t-il en recevant en même temps une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part du prince de Serpentard.

- …

- Pas de réponse ? rajouta Harry.

- Parce que c'est le seul Sang-pur digne de leur rang qui soit encore libre et assez riche, répondit une voix qui fit grimacer le destinataire.

- Luna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit que je viendrais te chercher ! s'exclama Blaise furieux.

- Et tu n'étais pas là.

- Et vous êtes sortis en avance, répliqua de suite le serpent en regardant en lançant un sort de tempus.

- Je suis assez grande pour rentrer toute seule, et j'aime être seule, alors maintenant silence ! dit la Serdaigle.

- Ce n'est…

- Silence, répéta d'une voix autoritaire Luna.

Plus un mot ne sortit alors de la bouche de Blaise qui se mit légèrement à bouder.

- Quelle prodige ! Comment as-tu fais ça ? demanda Pansy revenue de St Mangouste il y a quelques jours, s'étant faite également à l'idée d'avoir perdue Drago puis Blaise mais qui souhaitait tout de même de se venger.

- Les Nott lui ont donné l'ordre de m'obéir en toutes circonstances, ajouta Luna qui aimait bien titiller le serpentard, mais si tu le souhaites, dit-elle en regardant la serpentarde.

- Pitié Luna, non ! dit soudainement Blaise, s'il te plaît… et je te laisse tranquille ce soir pour appeler le ronflac cornu.

- Très bien, bon je vous laisse j'ai des recherches à faire, ajouta Luna un peu plus serpentadisée grâce à Théo et son père.

- Luna Lovegood ! Reviens immédiatement ! Et donne l'ordre que Blaise m'obéisse ! Tu me dois au moins ça, tu m'as piqué mon fiancé ! cria Pansy en sortant du couloir.

- Je n'ai jamais été ton fiancé, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Blaise qui avait suivi sa « maîtresse » qui elle, ne s'était pas retournée pour répondre.

Pansy ne put que râler et pester contre Zambini et le père Nott, et préféra alors retourner directement dans sa salle commune. Arrivé devant l'escalier, sa nouvelle jambe reconstituée par magie montrait qu'elle avait encore besoin de rééducation pour être parfaitement opérationnelle.

- Ca ne serait pas plus facile si je vous portais ? osa dire un élève qui avait la particularité aussi de se changer en loup une fois pas mois.

- Parce que vous pensez être assez fort ? dit-elle en détaillant le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds.

Le loup-garou ne répondit rien mais entreprit de la prendre dans ses bras. Pansy, trop abasourdie par l'irrespect de ce comportement, ne pensa même pas à crier contre le prétendant prétentieux mais se laissa faire et finit par apprécier la balade dans les bras, visuellement fins, mais concrètement costauds de ce nouveau camarade. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que les Sang-purs dans la vie !

Dans l'appartement, le calme revint. Hermione et Ron étaient eux aussi sortis pour pouvoir laisser du calme au futur papa et surtout pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque. En effet, depuis quelques jours, Harry avait vraiment du mal à se déplacer et par conséquent, la petite « réunion » autour du thé se passait dans le salon de l'appartement et plus dans celui du professeur de DCFM. Tout à coup, un petit cri jaillit de Harry et un Drago accourut immédiatement vers son mari.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête de bas en haut, relaxé par la main de Drago qui formait de petits cercles sur son énorme ventre. Drago soutint le regard de Harry, inquiet pour lui et sa fille.

- Ca va aller Drago, c'est juste que c'est… surprenant. Mais, ça va. Je t'assure.

- On devrait peut-être aller à l'hôpital. Ca fait deux jours que tu as des… enfin ces trucs, ne démordit pas le veela.

- On a rendez-vous demain, on peut attendre, se justifia Harry qui ne voulait pas aller tout de suite dans une chambre blanche.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas avancer d'une journée ton entrée ! s'exclama le veela un peu furieux par cet entêtement.

- Parce que, répliqua sèchement Harry en repoussant la main de son compagnon.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable… et pas du tout mâture. Ne me le fais pas répéter Harry, menaça Drago qui depuis ces deux jours se rongeait les sangs et n'arrêtait pas d'encourager Harry à aller voir un médicomage.

- C'est la pleine lune ce soir, ajouta Harry après quelques minutes de silence où les deux élèves s'affrontaient du regard.

- Et ? Tu n'es pas un loup-garou à ce que je sache.

- Non, mais Rémus si, et je lui ai promis qu'il assisterait à la naissance.

- Encore celui-là, maugréa le veela dans sa barbe inexistante, je suis sûr que Lupin, ajouta Drago d'une voix plus forte en appuyant bien sur le nom de famille ce qui fit grimacer le gryffon, préfèrerait que tu ailles à St Mangouste au cas où. Harry, ce n'est pas banal d'avoir un enfant ! Sois raisonnable !

- Je veux pas y aller, dit Harry en croisant les bras au-dessus de son ventre et boudant.

- S'il te plaît, pour me rassurer, répondit Drago en prenant sur lui en suppliant son mari.

- Alors tu restes avec moi, exigea Harry qui avait soudain une peur bleue que Drago le quitte ce qui abasourdit le veela.

- Bien sûr ! Tu te rappelles ma promesse le jour de notre mariage : je ne te quitterai jamais, ajouta-t-il en embrassant son compagnon, et même Home ne m'empêchera pas de ne pas accomplir ma promesse.

- Mouais… mais d'après Narcissa, ça peut être moche de regarder et traumatisant, tu resteras quand même ? demanda Harry toujours sceptique.

- Promis.

- Promis ?

- Promis, sourit Drago en allant de suite chercher la valise spéciale accouchement, prête depuis trois mois lors d'une crise d'anxiété de Harry qui l'avait préparée pour se calmer et se rassurer sur son rôle de père.

- Mais on y va après le thé, ajouta Harry, j'ai envie de remanger de ces petits gâteaux au caramel.

Drago acquiesça. De toute façon, il fallait laisser de temps en temps, Harry gagner et puis, il préférait prévenir l'hôpital de son arrivée afin d'éviter que son mari n'attende dans une salle pleine de parasites malades.

Dans les cuisines de Poudlard, les elfes de maison regardaient une nouvelle compétition pour savoir lequel ferait les meilleurs gâteaux et dans un laps de temps le plus court.

- Maître Harry, souhaitez-vous prendre le thé maintenant ? demanda Dobby qui avait fini en premier et qui avait transplanné aussitôt dans l'appartement.

- Ce serait parfait, répondit le gryffondor aux anges, la contraction oubliée.

- Maître Harry préfèrerait peut-être attendre ses invités, lâcha Colxi en transformant une chaise en un confortable fauteuil sur lequel Harry pouvait se redresser facilement tout en étant bien calé et à la bonne hauteur pour déguster des gâteaux.

- Merci Colxi et tu as raison, attendons les autres, dit Harry en humant tout de même le thé à la vanille préparé par Dobby.

- Et si vous attendiez les invités aux cuisines, ordonna Drago qui n'aimait décidément pas les elfes.

Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt exécuté. Et dans les cuisines, une autre course commença, celle de détruire ce que l'ennemi avait fait… au grand dam, du chef de cuisine qui face à un elfe libre et un elfe appartenant aux Malefoy ne pouvait rien faire. Le directeur n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait même du se tordre les bras pour se punir d'avoir été aussi irrespectueux envers son maître directeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Drago recevaient Lucius et Sévérus à l'appartement, venus passer prendre des nouvelles des futurs papas.

- Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry en prenant enfin un gâteau au caramel réalisé par Colxi alors que Dobby mettait dans son autre main son propre gâteau avant de se faire renvoyer illico par le veela.

- Il est parti aider Rémus à enfermer tous les loups-garous dans les salles conçues pour eux. Puis, il s'occupera de notre loup. Le directeur lui a même prévu une salle pour lui tout seul. D'ailleurs, le quatrième étage est désormais totalement interdit, répondit Sévérus en appréciant une tasse de thé bien chaud, loin de ses cachots un peu froids en ce 14 avril.

- Alors Harry, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Lucius intéressé par sa future petite-fille.

- Soulagé, soupira Harry, bientôt, je pourrais la tenir dans mes bras et elle ne sera plus dans mon ventre !

- Bien, et pour le prénom, une idée ? demanda-t-il en repensant aux conversations qu'il avait eu avec Narcissa qui voulait absolument savoir et qui heureusement, ce soir, était à son groupe de shopping.

- Bien sûr père, mais surprise, répondit Drago en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi Drago, mais ta mère n'arrête pas de me casser les oreilles, reprit sérieusement Lucius.

- Ma réponse est d'autant plus correcte alors, ajouta le veela en se vengeant de la possessivité de sa mère envers de son compagnon.

- Drago… Un petit effort… et je pourrais peut-être repenser à reprendre Colxi avec mo…

Néanmoins, Lucius fut coupé dans sa tirade par une violente crise de ventre de Harry.

- Harry ! Ca va ? demanda encore une fois Drago.

- …

- Harry ? osa demander Lucius alors que Drago s'était précipité sur le gryffondor plié en deux.

- Non mais ça ne se voit pas ! Je me porte comme un charme ! s'écria Harry qui souffrait assez pour gueuler sur tout le monde même le célèbre Mr Malefoy et en émiettant de crispation les fameux gâteaux au caramel.

- Jeune homme, je ne vous permets pas de…

- … Vous ne me permettez pas, dit Harry en imitant la voix de Lucius, mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Vous voyez pas que j'ai mal ! Et vous, pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Sévérus qui avait souri lorsque Lucius s'était fait rabrouer.

- Bien… bien sûr, répondit le professeur Rogue en bégayant pour la première fois devant la lueur terrifiante du Survivant.

- Alors ? Mais par Merlin, va chercher un docteur Drago ! s'exclama Harry en voyant le veela ne pas réagir, et… oh par Merlin, on va mourir, finit par dire le gryffondor en se mettant à pleurer, larmes de douleurs et de ne pas être entouré de médicomages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sévérus revint à l'appartement.

- Ca y est, j'ai ramené PomPom ! s'exclama le serpentard fier de lui d'être si prompt à réagir.

- PomPom ? … J'ai de plus en plus mal, murmura Harry alors que son front bouillant était apaisé par une éponge amenée par son mari.

- Mr Malefoy, Sévérus, laissez lui un peu d'air, et aller chercher le médicomage Home. C'est lui qui va devoir faire la césarienne. Et vite ! ordonna l'infirmière, l'enfant essaye de sortir par tous les moyens et je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce genre d'opération. Mr Malefoy junior, aidez-moi à amener Harry à l'infirmerie, le salon n'est pas un endroit assez propre pour ce genre d'opérations.

Tout le monde obéit et une fois que l'appartement fut vidé, Colxi et Dobby refirent leur apparition et pour la première fois, se regardèrent sans vouloir se tuer.

- Nous avons failli. L'infirmière de Poudlard a été claire, nous avons failli, dit l'elfe de Drago.

- Oui. Essayons de nous repentir, ajouta Dobby en se cognant contre la table puis en commençant à ranger la pièce et à la rendre plus propre.

- Comment avons-nous pu ne pas nous rendre compte que cette pièce était sale à ce point, murmura Colxi pour lui-même en aidant l'autre elfe de maison à nettoyer le salon.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malefoy était vraiment énervé : son beau-fils l'avait engueulé, l'infirmière lui avait donné des ordres, et pour finir, ce foutu médicomage n'était pas à l'hôpital ! Par contre, il était tombé sur sa femme en chemin pour Poudlard et elle aussi, lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne s'occupait pas bien de sa famille puisque Harry était en train de souffrir en ce moment même.

Dans une aile de Poudlard, Harry était étendu sur un lit blanc et serrait très fortement la main de son mari.

- J'ai… mal…

- Tiens bon Harry, mon père va arriver avec l'autre idiot, murmura Drago qui ne supportait pas de voir tant de souffrances dans les yeux et le corps de son compagnon, au fait, on n'a pas parlé des parrain et marraine, une idée ? demanda Drago pour tenter de faire oublier à Harry son mal de ventre.

- Non… oui… oh, je sais plus, dit Harry en serrant des dents alors que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, peut-être… Ré… Rémus… Her…

- Hermione ? lança Drago ce qui lui valut un regard un peu plus noir, oui, pourquoi pas amour ?

Harry reçut une nouvelle contraction, le bébé souhaitait vraiment sortir. Heureusement pour lui, Drago était avec lui et son petit serpent également. Son oreille n'avait pas arrêté de siffler pour calmer et surtout dévier les douleurs de Harry en discutant de quidditch.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Ron et Hermione attendaient de pieds fermes devant l'infirmerie à leur plus grande déception. Néanmoins, leur patience fut récompensée par l'arrivée d'un professeur courant comme un dératé pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

- J'espère que Colin était dans le coin, dit Ron en riant légèrement pour retirer une partie de l'inquiétude qui l'assaillait ainsi que Hermione, je suis sûr que Skeeter se ferait un plaisir de publier ce genre de photos.

- PomPom ? demanda Sévérus qui arriva en courant au vu de l'urgence de la situation alors que c'était contraire à ses règles, Lucius tient Home, on peut emmener Harry ?

PomPom sortit de sa réserve et répondit qu'il était hors de question de bouger Harry par Porteloin ou transplannage. Non, Home devait venir et apporter son matériel.

A St Mangouste. Formec réunissait beaucoup de matériels tandis que Home entra dans son bureau étonné par l'agitation environnante.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda le docteur Home.

- Votre patient, Harry Potter a des contractions, il faut faire une césarienne au plus vite, répondit le docteur Formec, je croyais que vous aviez vu Mr Malefoy.

- Vu oui. Mais, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Cet abruti m'a bassiné les oreilles alors que je venais tout juste d'arriver. Est-ce de ma faute si les émissions moldues les plus intéressantes sont à cette heure de la journée ! se plaignit le médicomage.

- On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu, menaça Lucius Malefoy qui se tenait devant la porte du médicomage qui lui tournait le dos, maintenant, à Poudlard !

- Poudlard ? demanda Home surpris, Potter n'est pas ici ?

- Non. Et c'est Malefoy désormais.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour nous emmener à Poudlard ? ! lança Home qui comprenait enfin toute l'urgence de la situation, si on attend trop longtemps, les deux patients peuvent y rester, ajouta-t-il à voix haute, ce qui aurait dû rester plutôt dans sa tête au vu de la mine de plus en plus déconfite du futur grand-père.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, Home renvoya tout le monde de l'infirmerie sauf PomPom et Drago. Sévérus et Lucius, rejoints par Sirius n'eurent que le choix de sortir et à vrai dire, ils ne purent s'inquiéter. En effet, Hermione et Ron avaient assisté au transfert de Harry vers l'infirmerie et Ron, en criant dans les couloirs, avait alerté tous les élèves. Ainsi, les professeurs devaient faire face à une foule inquiète mais surtout curieuse. Heureusement, les vampires étaient de sortis dans le parc, les loups enfermés puisque la nuit avait commencé et les Serpentards avaient vite compris pour leur propre survie, qu'il fallait mieux rentrer dans la salle commune. Les autres élèves le comprirent mais bien plus tard, après quelques sorts jetés et surtout des points négatifs pour leur Maison. De plus, il furent aidés par la préfète-en-chef et Ron à son déplaisir.

Dans une salle cloisonnée, un loup était en ébullition, il sentait que son louveteau allait mal et ça le rendait fou de ne pas être là pour lui. Et puis, il pressentait qu'une nouvelle vie allait arriver. Alors, Lunard se déchaîna contre les sorts et la porte blindée.

Du côté de l'infirmerie, le médicomage avait endormi magiquement Harry et commençait la césarienne sous l'œil vigilant de PomPom qui servait d'assistante et sous l'œil de plus en plus malade du veela, ne supportant pas le sang s'échappant de la plaie. D'ailleurs, l'odeur du sang fut si forte et l'infirmerie si proche du quatrième étage que la plupart des loups-garous devinrent agressifs et assoiffés de sang.

- Et la voilà enfin. Bienvenue Mademoiselle. Mr Malefoy, voulez-vous couper le cordon… Mr Malefoy ? demanda le médicomage en regardant enfin du côté de la tête de lit, Formec ?

- Oui.

- Prenez une jolie photo de Mr Malefoy, je veux garder un joli souvenir. Si on m'avait dit qu'un mangemort allait s'évanouir pour si peu de sang… se moqua le docteur Home.

- Drago Malefoy n'a jamais été un mangemort, intervint PomPom en coupant le cordon ombilical.

- Vous pensez être capable de vous en sortir maintenant ? demanda Home, se foutant royalement de l'opinion de l'infirmière tout en regardant PomPom.

- Bien sûr ! répondit PomPom vexée de ne pas être prise pour une compétente.

- Alors, je vous la laisse, je vais aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres, se dépêcha de dire Home pour sortir et se retrouver très bientôt seul.

- Harry devrait se réveiller d'ici dix minutes, ajouta le médicomage Formec, tout c'est très bien passé et la petite se porte comme un charme, dit Formec en lançant une batterie de sorts sur les deux patients, quand à Mr Malefoy, je suppose qu'un mal de tête ne le tuera pas. S'il y a le moindre problème, amenez-les nous.

- Merci, répondit l'infirmière alors qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau maître de son infirmerie.

Dans le couloir, tous les adultes étaient tendus. Il n'entendait plus de cris de douleur de la part de Harry et avaient cru déceler un pleure mais pour l'instant, rien de concret.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes encore là ? dit Home, vous ne voulez pas voir votre jolie petite fille ?

Tout à coup, le couloir se vida et Narcissa et Sirius se jetèrent sur le berceau placé près de Harry.

- Elle est belle, non ? dit Drago qui s'était réveillé trente secondes avant que tout le monde ne le voit à terre mais qui se massait encore la tête.

- Magnifique, Drago, … magnifique, répondit la grand-mère heureuse, Lucius ?

- Voilà une héritière digne d'être une Malefoy, ajouta Mr Malefoy lui aussi sous le charme de cette jolie petite fille ayant quelques cheveux bruns sur le crâne et déjà endormie.

Pendant ce temps, un loup arriva à sortir et hurla en passant devant une fenêtre où la pleine lune resplendissait dans un ciel sans étoiles.

- Et Harry ? demanda Sirius en déposant une peluche dans le berceau.

- Vient de se réveiller, répondit la personne allongée dans lit de l'infirmerie, alors ?

- Elle a tes cheveux ! s'exclama Drago en serrant de suite son compagnon dans ses bras ce qui fit grimacer un peu Harry, enfin, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas si ils seront tout aussi décoiffés que les tiens ! reprit le veela heureux comme jamais.

- Passe-la moi, murmura Harry épuisé par l'opération mais surtout par l'avant-opération.

Et quand Harry prit dans ses bras ce petit bout de chou, il lui donna enfin son prénom.

- Bonjour à toi Lynara, dit le gryffondor en se sentant très stressé de prendre cet être si fragile dans ses bras.

- Lynara ? releva Sirius.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda son filleul.

- Si, ça lui va à ravir… Oh, elle a des yeux gris et… et bien, elle va faire un carnage ! reprit le maraudeur.

En effet, la petite fille était brune avec des yeux gris parsemés d'étoiles vertes, des yeux totalement fascinants. Mais pouvait-il en être autrement lorsqu'on connaissait les parents ?

- Et c'est pour qui le petit chien-chien ? dit Sirius en tendant une peluche devant un bébé très curieux.

- Par Salazard, il ne changera jamais, souffla Sévérus qui avait malgré tout esquisé un sourire envers le papa et sa fille.

Tout à coup, la porte de l'infirmerie se fracassa et avant de voir qui arrivait, Drago, Lucius, Sévérus et Sirius se postaient devant le lit de Harry tandis que Narcissa se rapprochait de son gendre et du bébé. La chose entra dans l'infirmerie, tendue et attentive à tout mouvement. Les adultes ne savaient pas quoi faire, se jeter sur elle ne la rendrait que plus furieuse surtout que présentement, elle ne bougeait plus mais reniflait l'odeur de la pièce.

- Comment se fait-il qu'un loup-garou se soit échappé ? murmura Lucius très en colère.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'en prendre, répondit Sévérus en murmurant très bas, et on ne peut pas le tuer : il ne fait rien et ça pourrait être un élève d'un clan haut placé… ou juste un élève, ajouta Sévérus sous le regard noir de Harry qui avait tout entendu.

La tension dans l'air augmenta et personne n'osa plus rien dire. Sirius observa alors plus attentivement le loup-garou, il connaissait ces yeux et cette attitude.

- Lunard ? proposa Sirius en reconnaissant le pelage et la taille de son amant.

Lunard grogna et s'avança vers le lit d'Harry, les adultes encore plus indécis sur la réaction qu'ils devaient adopter.


	51. Vie parentale mitigée

Yukimai-chan : je te laisse donc lire la suite qui te plaira j'espère !

Stormtrooper2 : euh... je ne vais rien te dire pour te laisser la surprise.

Cricket32 : merci beaucoup !

Aemilia : désolé pour le retard... mais je vous ai réservé une petite surprise, je sais pas trop si ça vous plaira mais c'était nécessaire !

Gwladys Evans : oui, en théorie Rémus est vraiment gentil !

Wyny : voyons voir si tu as le troisième oeil...

Zaika : merci !

Brigitte : ... tu t'es déjà retrouvé en face d'un loup-garou ? ... Ne le prends pas mal c'était juste pour rire...

Lalouve : non je ne savais pas pour les yeux, mais bon, on va dire que chez les sorciers, à cause de la magie, la couleur des yeux est fixée dès la naissance ! Ca a du bon d'être dans la fantaisie : ça remplace les lacunes des auteurs !

Makie : d'ici quelques lignes, je ne sais pas si tu trouveras ça touchant...

Vif d'or : hem, hem... bonne lecture !

Sahada : je peux pas parier ! Après tout, je peux faire en sorte de gagner le pari en changeant mes projets ! Voyons voir si tu as quand même gagné...

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : oh, à mon avis ils vont s'en remettre... Et pour une bonne conscience, en fin d'histoire j'écrirais que ni les animaux ni les elfes de maison n'ont été maltraités !

Lilitou : je te laisse lire !

Lunenoire83 : tu en es sûre ??

Delele : merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Désolé du retard mais j'avais écrit des idées sur une feuille que j'ai perdue, et j'ai voulu la retrouver... comme d'hab, j'ai rien trouvé mais j'ai retrouvé mes idées, donc voilà la suite !

**51 - Vie parentale... mitigée...**

Lunard grogna de nouveau et personne ne bougea. Tout à coup, le bébé se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son père gryffondor, sentant l'anxiété parcourir les différents sorciers. Le loup-garou sauta alors dans le tas et sous le coup de la surprise et de la vitesse du loup, aucun adulte ne put faire un mouvement pour amortir les chutes ou pour repousser Rémus. Ainsi, Lucius et Drago se retrouvèrent proche de la porte de sortie et assommés tandis que Sirius et Sévérus furent projetés contre les lits de l'infirmerie. Ce temps passé, le loup arriva sur le lit d'Harry protégeant au mieux sa fille avec un protego informulé puisqu'il avait désormais toute accessibilité à sa magie, Narcissa leva sa baguette mais Lunard fut plus prompte qu'elle et mordit son bras lui faisant lâcher sa baguette sous la douleur engendrée. Le loup était furieux et hurla de nouveau alors que les nuages laissèrent passer la lune pleine et ronde. Harry commençait à fatiguer et son sort faiblissait à vue d'oeil. Malheureusement pour lui et surtout pour sa fille, les adultes ne revinrent pas encore à la conscience.

Enfin, le loup se calma, réfléchit et soudain brisa le protego d'Harry et se jeta sur Lynara, lui enlevant l'étincelle de vie qui n'avait duré que trop brièvement. Après son festin, Lunard s'enfuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors que les adultes reprenaient enfin conscience et étaient prêts à se battre.

Drago se retourna vers le lit d'hôpital et ne put voir qu'Harry, pleurant à chaudes larmes, totalement hébété.

- Lynara, mon bébé... par Merlin, c'est un cauchemar, ça ne peut être que ça... Pourquoi Rémus... dit Harry dans une complainte, Drago ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Où est Lynara ? Où est-elle ? Merlin, Harry où est notre fille ! hurla Drago en se jetant sur le lit et en regardant des lambeaux de vêtements et du sang partout sur les draps.

- Rémus... mais pourquoi ? murmura Harry en sentant comme un coup de poignard dans son coeur.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? hurla le veela en colère contre lui et le monde entier.

- Je... je... je n'ai aucune excuse, murmura le gryffon se sentant coupable, tellement coupable que l'étau contre son coeur se resserra.

- Il faut retrouver ce monstre ! dit Narcissa en se tenant le bras, toujours dégoulinant de sang.

- Et le tuer ! ajouta le veela sénior puisque sa compagne avait été transformée et sa famille détruite.

- Non ! ajouta Sirius, non, on ne peut pas... c'est Rémus, c'est... un gentil gryffondor et il ne ferait...

- Tu l'as toi-même dit : c'était Lunard, répondit Sévérus le regard plus froid que jamais et se sentant trahi comme jamais.

La conversation se termina aussitôt, Harry venait tout juste de s'arrêter de respirer. Drago regarda alors clairement son mari et ne put que hurler de rage avant de le rejoindre : lui et sa fille.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il ne venait pas tout juste de perdre son filleul. Non. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cela. Sévérus sortit alors en trombe de l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Sirius, à la recherche d'un loup-garou. Narcissa oublia très vite sa propre douleur et se laissa tomber à terre en regardant les corps inanimés de ses fils. Lucius ne savait plus quoi dire.

Plus tard, Lunard était toujours libre, le loup avait réussi à entrer dans les différentes salles destinées aux loups-garous transformés et les avaient libérés. Les aurors trouvèrent au matin, le corps de Sévérus Snape totalement défiguré, froid et Sirius Black, également mort un peu plus loin, une branche lui traversant la poitrine.

...

Fin.

...

...

...

Voilà, ce fut une très "belle fin"... et vous pouvez enfin voir qu'un auteur peut, contre toutes les apparences, être sadique s'il le faut. Enfin, ça, c'est pour avoir tous étés aussi optimistes que moi. Vous avez tous deviné de suite alors j'ai pas trouvé ça très drôle !

Effectivement, ce n'est pas la vraie fin, et je vous mets ce que j'avais prévu de suite ! J'espère que personne n'a fait de crise cardiaque ! Après mon petit délire... A bientôt et bonne lecture pour la vraie suite !

...

Lunard grogna de nouveau. Les adultes levèrent les baguettes pour prévenir le loup qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'envoyer dans le mur s'il se montrait dangereux.

- Lunard ? dit enfin Harry qui resserrait son étreinte autour de son enfant, que veux-tu ?

Le loup grogna une nouvelle fois mais d'une façon plus douce. Il s'approcha en gardant bien ses bras autours de son propre corps en signe de soumission.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_ demanda Harry pour être sûr de son impression.

- _Aucun danger_, répondit la boucle d'oreille.

Harry leur demanda de le laisser passer. Après tout, il avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités magiques et se feraient un plaisir de s'en servir correctement pour une fois.

Alors Lucius laissa passer Rémus avec réticence, ainsi que les autres Serpentards. Sirius, lui aussi avait confiance en son amant de toujours.

Puis, le loup sauta d'une grande impulsion de pattes sur le lit et lécha tout simplement l'enfant nouveau-né pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans ce monde et surtout pour montrer au monde entier que Lynara était désormais protégée par lui et faisait partie de sa meute. Le loup, trop heureux de la confiance qu'avait montré ses amis, entreprit de lécher la figure de Harry, Sévérus et Sirius. Le reste de la famille Malefoy n'ajouta rien, trop heureux d'y avoir échappé. Enfin, le bébé s'endormit alors que Lunard s'endormit lui aussi au bout du lit dans lequel était placé Harry, heureux d'être aussi bien entouré.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je verrai ce genre de comportement... ne put s'empêcher de dire Narcissa.

- Par Merlin, vite parrain ! s'exclama Drago, revenu de l'hébétement qu'avait créé le loup.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? cria à son tour Sirius en craignant un danger immédiat.

- Sirius calme-toi, le danger le plus proche est étendu sur le lit. Drago, soit plus clair. Tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre d'hurlements lorsqu'on est dans une pièce où il y a des gryffondors. Alors ? dit Sévérus en faisant abaisser la baguette de son compagnon.

- Trouves-moi une potion désinfectante. Il faut absolument désinfecter ma petite fille ainsi que mon mari. Qui sait qu'elle bestiole Lupin a mangé ou même touché ! Hors de question que mes amours soient contaminés ! ajouta le veela.

Sévérus soupira par la bêtise de son filleul mais alla quand même chercher une lotion et la passa également sur Sirius.

- Je savais bien que tu m'aimais, ajouta Patmol en voulant le taquiner.

- C'est surtout que je n'ai pas moi-même envie d'attraper je ne sais qu'elle maladie en te touchant, répliqua le maître de potion.

- Ca revient au même, répondit Sirius, tu ne peux pas te passer de mon corps.

- Si vous voulez faire des choses, allez les faire ailleurs, il y a un bébé qui dort ici, dit Harry, encore légèrement fatigué par l'opération.

- Exactement. Pas de cochonneries devant ma fille. Dehors, adhéra Drago.

- Et comment feras-tu toi ? lui demanda son parrain.

- ...

- Je suppose que vous dormirez dans la même chambre que votre fille au début, non ? En tout cas, ton mari gryffondor y tient, alors n'oublies pas de suivre ton conseil : abstinence pendant au moins quatre voire huit mois, rajouta Sévérus en souriant d'une manière tout à fait serpentarde faisant grimacer au plus au point le veela qui n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Mais, c'est pour ça qu'on a inventé les histoires de parrains et marraines ! dit Harry en volant au secours de son mari et surtout parce que lui aussi, voulait re-goûter au corps de son serpentard.

- Au fait, qui sont-ils ? demanda Narcissa en parlant plus bas puisque la petite s'était endormie dans les bras de son papa, et puis, inutile de réveiller le loup qui dormait également.

- On a décidé de prendre Hermione comme marraine et justement Rémus comme parrain, dit fatalement Drago.

- Une sang-de-bourbe et un loup-garou totalement anormal, même pour son espèce, murmura Lucius à l'oreille de sa femme, au moins, on ne peut plus dire que je ne sois pas tolérant.

- Allons, amour. Je suis sûr que notre petit Harry sera heureux de te donner un autre héritier et prendra au moins un serpentard comme parrain, rajouta Narcissa pour aider son mari dans cette dure épreuve.

- Par Salazard, je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'ils étaient en plus tous les deux des gryffondors !

- Que des qualités à mon avis ! ajouta Sirius qui s'était rapproché du couple.

- Je ne comprends pas que Drago n'ait rien répliqué à Harry ! dit le veela sénior.

-C'est justement parce qu'il aime Harry qu'il a accepté, rétorqua Narcissa, bon et si nous allions un peu dormir ?

- On y va, répliqua Lucius en regardant son fils se faire une place sur le lit d'hôpital de son mari et regardant son mari et sa fille déjà au pays des rêves.

- Sirius... réprimanda Sévérus, on y va ?

- Et s'ils avaient un problème avec Lunard. Il faut que je reste.

- Non. Et puis le gros de la nuit est passée, ils ne risquent plus rien. Allons, viens... Ne voudrais-tu pas être en forme lorsque Lynara se réveillera ce matin ? demanda Sévérus en sachant que le gryffon serait réceptif à ce dernier argument.

- Bon, d'accord, capitula l'héritier Black, ... dis, tu crois que j'ai le temps d'acheter deux ou trois petites choses avant leur réveil ?

- Non, dit aussitôt Sévérus.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sirius en faisant une petite moue de chien battu.

- Certain, dit sérieusement Sévérus en sortant enfin de l'infirmerie, offres-lui déjà tous les cadeaux qui traînent au Square, dans notre appartement et surtout dans le mien... après... on verra ! ajouta-t-il en faisant poindre son agacement ce que compris le gryffon qui décida de le suivre sagement et en silence.

Une fois dans le couloir, une paire de têtes, suivis d'autres se rapprochèrent dangereusement du couple.

- Professeurs ! s'exclama Hermione, professeurs, alors ?

- Oh, Hermione c'est une superbe petite fille. Elle s'appelle Lynara, elle a de superbes yeux, elle pèse environ 4 kilos, elle est magnifique. Elle n'a pas encore fait de magie, mais je suis sûre que ce sera une grande sorcière et...

- Et vous pourrez la voir ainsi que votre ami plus tard dans la journée. Pour l'instant, ils ont besoin de repos et nous aussi. Sirius, ça suffit ! Par Merlin, vas-tu te tenir tranquille ! J'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas comme ça tout le temps... murmura pour lui-même le serpentard qui sentait une migraine venir : Sirius était vraiment trop heureux aujourd'hui, Allez vous coucher tous ! Et la moitié d'entre vous n'ont aucune autorisation de sortie. Mais je sais être magnanime. Vous avez trente secondes pour dégager de ma vue, et en direction de votre dortoir et non vers l'infirmerie, reprit Sévérus en s'adressant à Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Luna et Ginny.

Plus tard dans la journée, la nouvelle héritière se réveilla et le fit savoir à ses parents, qui eux épuisés par une nuit riche en évènements, dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les cris de l'enfant réveilla Drago immédiatement tandis que Harry se contentait de grogner. Le veela sourit alors devant le corps de son compagnon qui s'était retourné et s'était enfoui dans les couvertures pour retourner à un sommeil bien mérité après avoir donné la vie.

- Bonjour Lynara, bonjour, bonjour, dit Drago d'une voix douce et en faisant quelques mimiques qui firent rire la petite fille qui tendait déjà les bras vers son papa devenu un peu gaga, alors c'est qui l'héritière des Malefoys… mais oui, mais oui, c'est toi, ajouta Drago en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et en ponctuant son discours de petits bisous, et c'est qui la plus belle ? Mais, oui, encore toi. Et c'est qui qui va battre les futurs gryffondors stupides, hein ? C'est qui, mais oui, c'est ma petite Lynara.

- Et c'est qui qui va se prendre une grosse volée ? demanda Harry mécontent d'avoir été réveillé et surtout mécontent des propos de Drago.

- Euh… moi ? proposa Drago.

- Exactement ! répliqua Harry qui n'avait pas vu la lueur lubrique dans les yeux du jeune papa.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu attends amour ? demanda Drago en se rapprochant d'une façon aguichante du lit de son mari tout en maintenant Lynara dans ses bras qui commençait à pleurer de ne plus être déjà le centre d'attention de son papa.

- Quoi ? … Drago, non… restes où tu es ! s'exclama Harry qui avait enfin remarqué que Drago accepterait avec beaucoup de plaisir une petite fessée, mais il était hors de question de une, de faire ça devant leur fille, et de deux, de le faire maintenant car franchement il n'avait plus de force, en tout cas, on est sûr que c'est ta fille, elle réclame déjà toute l'attention pour elle toute seule.

- Mais c'est tout naturel. C'est une Malefoy, rajouta Drago qui était retourné aux papouilles sur sa fille.

- Malefoy-Potter, dit Harry, elle n'a pas faim ? demanda-t-il alors que Lynara venait tout juste de se mettre à pleurer.

- …

- Drago ? … Drago ! Elle a un problème ! Dis-moi ! s'exclama Harry qui commençait à s'affoler en voyant le regard très bizarre de son mari et qui allait se lever du lit malgré la césarienne.

- Non… Elle a fait une grosse commission, dit Drago en reposant immédiatement sa fille sur la table à langer à côté du berceau tout en grimaçant, … Harry… arrêtes tout de suite de sourire…

- Il faut que tu la changes, ajouta Harry qui voulait déjà voir son compagnon dans l'embarras.

Cependant Drago réfléchissait. Enfin, cette réflexion ne lui pris que quelques secondes. En effet, il n'avait jamais changé de couches et vu l'odeur qu'il s'en dégageait, cela allait être fatal à son nez. De plus, c'était la parfaite vengeance d'après lui…

- Colxi ! appela Drago alors que le petit elfe arrivait déjà dans l'infirmerie, changes Lynara !

- Certainement pas ! intercepta Harry en lui lançant un regard de reproche, Colxi, tu peux t'en aller et toi Drago, tu vas changer ta fille ! Tu ne peux pas être là que pour les câlins, reprit-il plus doucement.

- Si on commence comme ça… bougonna Drago, c'est aussi la tienne.

- Je te signale que suite à l'opération, je n'ai pas le droit de bouger de la journée et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas trop envie. Je te rappelle que c'est Moi qui l'ai mis au monde, qui souffert le Martyre pendant que Môssieur faisait je-ne-sais-quoi mais surtout pas atténuer ma Douleur et c'est Moi qui ai une jolie cicatrice sur le ventre, alors je crois que te demander de changer toi-même les dessous de notre princesse n'est pas trop abusé ? Non ? demanda Harry avec son air buté et à la limite de l'explosion.

Drago déglutit mais n'ajouta rien. Son père lui avait parlé de ce genre de culpabilité que les « mamans » faisaient vivre à leurs âmes-sœurs. Ainsi, le veela souffla et regarda son bébé beaucoup moins sympathique à ce moment.

- Je t'en prie Drago, accélère le mouvement, l'odeur arrive jusqu'à moi ! rajouta Harry, oh et ne me lance pas ce regard là, je peux aussi te rappeler que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est là !

- A cause ? répéta Drago en prenant un air blessé alors qu'il savait que la phrase que venait de prononcer Harry était une phrase totalement gryffondore et que son mari ne ressentait pas Lynara comme ça.

- Non, enfin grâce à… oh toi ! Si j'étais en pleine forme, je te jure que cette fois-ci tu ne serais pas content que je te donne une bonne claque ! s'écria Harry qui avait réussi à voir le côté serpentard de son mari juste à temps.

Le veela se jeta alors sur son mari et l'embrassa sur la tempe par surprise.

- Si tu étais en pleine forme Mr Malefoy-Potter, je t'aurais montré avec toute mon ardeur à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je suis heureux et fier de toi de m'avoir donné une si belle petite fille. Merci amour, finit par dire Drago alors que Harry lui prenait déjà ses lèvres.

- Oui, c'est une petite merveille, mais s'il te plait change-là, ce n'est pas bon pour elle de rester comme ça, ajouta Harry heureux d'être en famille, sa famille.

Alors Drago retourna vers le lieu d'horreur et lança un sort pour déshabiller sa Lynara qui ne bougea pas, trop curieuse envers un petit bâton que son papa tenait. Heureusement que sa mère lui avait montré ce sort qui lui avait demandé une petite heure pour être vraiment au point car il fallait y aller doucement, après tout, sous le vêtement, il n'y avait qu'un petit bébé.

- _Jolie petite fille. Ca te dirait de créer un bijoux pour elle ?_ demanda la boucle d'oreille.

- _Oh, c'est gentil mais je crois qu'elle recevra suffisamment de cadeaux, mon parrain a déjà tout prévu, et Drago, même s'il a essayé de me cacher certains de ses achats, j'ai déjà pu voir tout un tas de bijoux rien que pour elle_, siffla Harry en fourchelang.

- _Je te parle d'un bijoux dans lequel on pourrait mélanger mon aura ainsi que celle de mon Autre pour te prévenir du danger ?_ dit le serpent un peu agacé.

- _Oh… Je te remercie mais non, déjà que Rémus l'a léché et l'a mis sous sa meute, et puis, la guerre est finie, mais merci pour la proposition. … Au fait, où est-il ? Drago ? Où est Rémus ?_ ajouta Harry en se retournant vers son mari.

- Euh… Harry, j'ai juste reconnu mon prénom parce que tu le cries souvent quand on…

- Rémus ? coupa Harry en reparlant dans la langue humaine.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Drago tout en scrutant les alentours tout en jetant un sort pour laver la couche de sa fille qui attendait les fesses à l'air.

- Je suis ici, dit une voix amusée qui entrait dans l'infirmerie en compagnie de PomPom, je me suis réveillé bien plus tôt que vous et j'ai préféré vous laisser votre intimité.

- Oh, je vois qu'on arrive à temps ! dit une autre voix qui entrait à leur suite, allez un petit sourire Malefoy ? proposa Sirius qui avait acheté un appareil photo magique pour l'occasion, c'est dans la boîte !

- Black !

- Drago…

- On verra quand ce sera votre tour… à moins que vous ne vouliez pas prendre notre princesse pour une journée en tant que grand-parrain, se reprit le veela junior alors que Harry lui avait demandé une fois de ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu avec son parrain qui était beaucoup trop en forme pour s'arrêter juste après la première provocation.

- J'ai compris, franchement Harry la prochaine fois trouves-toi un autre mari moins serpentard, ajouta Sirius en baissant l'objectif de son appareil.

- Black… Il n'y aura Pas d'autres maris ! dit Drago qui commençait à être en colère et à avoir peur que Harry le quitte.

- Parrain, tu sais que je t'aime, mais choisi mieux tes mots s'il te plait, murmura Harry, tu sais que je t'aime Dray, je ne te quitterai jamais, ajouta-t-il en regardant le veela qui se retrouvait de nouveau sur le lit de son compagnon et qui l'enlaçait fortement, sa peur de perdre Harry le quittant petit à petit.

Pendant ce temps, l'infirmerie se remplissait déjà : le parrain et la marraine étaient enfin là et prenaient à tour de rôle la petite princesse aux yeux fascinants dans les bras. Tout le monde était sous le charme et même les serpentards les plus durs faisaient des areuh-areuh à la petite fille qui n'en réclamait pas tant.

- Toutes mes félicitations Harry ! s'exclama Hermione alors que Narcissa prenait la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Merci et merci d'avoir accepté d'être la marraine, répondit Harry en se calant contre le torse de son compagnon.

- Encore heureux qu'elle ait dit oui sans réfléchir ! Quoi ? C'est tout de même un honneur ! … Bon, je me tais, capitula Drago qui trouvait son mari très irritable aujourd'hui, hé ! Maman reprends tout de suite Lyn, Weasley est capable de la lâcher ! Tu sais bien que c'est un maladroit ! s'exclama Drago en se relevant tout de suite du lit et en laissant ainsi tomber le Survivant sur le lit qui grimaça.

- Ne serait-on pas un peu jaloux ? taquina Hermione.

- De ma fille ? dit Harry surpris de la question de sa meilleure amie.

- Alors ?

- Peut-être… mais je suis content qu'il l'aime à ce point ! Oh, regardes ! De la magie infantile ! s'exclama Harry émerveillé.

En effet, Sirius avait sorti un petit chien en peluche qui avait apparemment beaucoup plu à la petite fille qui avait alors virevolté jusqu'à elle. Malheureusement, la peluche était un peu trop grosse pour ses petits bras. Heureusement, la magie possède de bons côtés et Lynara pu s'endormir, le petit chien noir dans ses bras.

- Et bien, au moins, on sait que ce n'est pas une cracmol, dit Blaise en plaisantant, émerveillé par la performance de l'enfant.

- Elle va vous en donner du fil à retordre quand elle sera plus grande ! s'exclama Ron.

Tout le monde avait alors félicité les parents d'avoir fait un aussi beau bébé et apparemment puissant. Tout le monde, sauf Sirius, Sévérus et Lucius qui avaient plutôt froncé les sourcils.


	52. Des anges

Stormtrooper2 : effectivement, la magie instinctive de Lynara leur cause quelques petits tracas... et l'explication se trouve dans ce chapitre !

Cricket32 : depuis le temps, je pense que ta filleule a fini par montrer le bout de son nez alors toutes mes félicitations ! Et pour le nombre de chapitres qui reste, je dirais environ 3... mais comme certains d'entre vous me suggèrent des idées, on ne sait jamais !

Yukimai-chan : je trouvais ça rigolo d'écrire ce genre de fins mais pour la vraie, je tâcherais de ne pas la bâcler !

Gwladys Evans : mais oui, moi aussi je trouve que Rémus est gentil même si j'aime à le décrire plus prédateur...

Krassnaia : secret, secret...

Naste : merci beaucoup !

Alfgard : merci pour ses précisions, mais je pense que Harry étant sorcier, il va pouvoir y aller plus vite, après tout son compagnon est un veela démonstratif... quand au bébé et au repas, il y a un petit passage dans le chapitre à ce sujet !

Sahada : mais parce qu'il faut toujours pensé au pire, et puis c'est une caractéristique des serpentards, non ?

Wyny : non dans ce chapitre, elle fait une sorte de wingardium leviosa sur le chien. Quant aux infos sur les bébés, je l'ignorais... pas très professionnel de ma part mais bon, ici, c'est une vélane sorcière, alors on va dire que les bébés sorciers sont un peu différents des bébés moldus, après tout, qui pourrait me dire le contraire ? Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Lunenoire83 : Quoi ? Non, c'était pas une fin qui se terminait bien pourtant, non, non, moi j'aime les fins où la plupart des gens survit quand même !

Yebbeka : merci beaucoup même si pour le coup, le courage m'a un peu manqué avec le travail d'où le retard...

JTFLAM : un peu jeune, non. Après tout, elle jouait déjà des tours à Harry alors qu'elle n'était qu'un foetus... Et pour le froncement de sourcil, il suffit de lire la suite !

Kyhra : je te laisse le soin de lire la suite !

Brigitte : en tout cas, il est évident que tout le groupe sera aux petits soins pour elle, je vais y veiller !

Lilitou : pas normal... mmm... presque pas normal, mais bon c'est une Potter-Malefoy...

Minikyra : à mon avis ton retard était beaucoup moins important que le mien alors rien à te repprocher, pour l'inquiétude, c'est en-dessous.

Hasuu : merci beacoup ! J'ai adoré tous tes superlatifs pour les décrire ! Drago aurait adoré ses adjectifs !

Makie : oh, juste un peu...

Swau : et bien merci pour ta review, même si tu devras attendre 51 chapitres pour lire ma réponse !

Maud18 : voilà ce qui s'appelle un bon résumé ! Pour le sexe de l'enfant, c'est juste que Sirius aurait bien aimé un petit garçon pour pouvoir lui apprendre plein de ses tours, après tout, normalement les filles devraient être plus "sages", on verra quand elle grandira... Et pour des enfants pour le trio Sev/Sirius/Rémus, je ne sais pas encore... En tout cas, le nom va poser en effet un problème !

Yukipi : il y a de l'idée !

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas : un nouveau chapitre. Désolé du retard mais mon travail m'a pris beaucoup de temps...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**52 – Des anges…**

- Voilà une chose à laquelle nous n'avions pas pensé…

- Pourtant cela paraît évident ! répliqua Sévérus, une alliance Potter-Malefoy ne pouvait rendre l'enfant que puissante.

- Ou bien totalement cracmol, ajouta Sirius assis lui aussi autour de la petite table du salon de Sévérus, quoi ? Auriez-vous oublié pourquoi certaines grandes familles ont arrêté de marier leurs enfants à d'autres grandes familles ? Les cas de cracmolisme s'étaient multipliés il y a deux ou trois siècles… Bon, vous allez arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? …

- …

- Inutile de bouder Siri, dit enfin Sévérus, on a juste eu un blanc car pour une fois, tu avais retenu quelque chose d'utile, et surtout tu avais écouté ! ajouta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- De toute façon, chez les Malefoy, le problème ne s'est jamais posé puisque nous sommes veelas, on n'a jamais eu le choix, dit Lucius, maintenant, il faut décider de la ligne de conduite à suivre.

- Harry et Drago devraient être mis au courant, répliqua Sirius, d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies rien dit à ton fils ?

- Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'avais plus du tout ça en tête, et tu aurais pu faire la même chose avec ton filleul Black ! répondit Lucius un peu en colère.

- Je tiens à rappeler que grâce à ton cher Maître, j'ai été en prison et qu'en plus, je suis libre de mes mouvements depuis seulement moins d'un an ! s'emporta Sirius.

- Oui et grâce à nous, alors ne viens pas te plaindre !

- Grâce à vous ? Moi, je dirais que c'est grâce à moi que ton fils n'est pas mort !

- Silence tous les deux ! s'exclama Sévérus en se massant les tempes, on n'est pas là pour ça et vous avez tous les deux torts. On n'en parle pas aux enfants, et de toute façon, la nouvelle fera vite le tour, non, il faut la déclarer au ministère.

- Voilà qu'il s'y croit, marmonna Lucius mécontent d'avoir été remis à sa place comme un enfant, à ce que je sache, il n'a jamais eu d'enfant lui…

- J'ai une ouïe très fine Lucius… Bon, en ce qui concerne le ministère ?

- On n'a pas le choix, il va falloir la déclarer, soupira Lucius en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas particulièrement.

- Le 1er ministre est Amelia Bones maintenant, cela devrait jouer en notre faveur, dit Sirius en espérant réellement.

- C'est vrai que c'est mieux qu'avec Fudge, néanmoins, elle doit appliquer la loi et la guerre vient juste de se terminer, répondit Sévérus en se prenant un verre de Firewhisky, elle ne peut pas se permettre de fermer totalement les yeux sur Lynara. Non, il faut juste espérer qu'elle acceptera de laisser la garde à Potter et Drago.

- Harry est tout de même le Survivant ! C'est lui qui a mis fin à cette guerre ! s'emporta Sirius.

- Bien sûr, mais…

- … certains craignent qu'il ne devienne justement le prochain mage noir, coupa Lucius, et le fait qu'il soit lié à mon fils leur fait penser que s'il ne le devient pas, il voudra tout de même prendre la place du 1er ministre.

- Bones ne tient pas tant que ça à sa place, fit remarquer Sévérus, elle ne devrait donc pas s'acharner sur la petite et Potter.

- Harry ne veut pas faire de la politique, s'entêta à dire Sirius.

- Nous, nous le savons, mais les fous restent des fous quoiqu'on leur dise, répondit le maître des potions, non, il faudra baser notre plaidoirie sur le fait qu'ils seront épaulés par les Blacks et les Malefoys… et Dumbledore : Lynara sera donc bien éduquée et elle saura contrôler son pouvoir.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Alors au mieux, ils lui enlèveront tous ses pouvoirs… et au pire…

- … ils l'enfermeront au département des mystères, coupée de tous et surtout de Harry et Drago, continua Lucius.

- Harry ne s'en remettra pas.

- Drago non plus, ajouta Lucius tenant à le souligner également.

- Vous oubliez qu'ils pourraient simplement la tuer, nota Sévérus la mine grave.

- Entre ça et la dernière solution, je crois que je préfèrerais la mort, répondit Sirius qui n'avait plus du tout le cœur à sourire.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, finalement... il faut en parler aux papas, dit fatalement Sévérus.

- Pas aujourd'hui… Laissons-leur un peu de répit, dit Lucius en clôturant la conversation.

A l'autre bout de Poudlard, Harry et Drago étaient heureux : ils étaient désormais dans leur appartement et leur fille dormait paisiblement dans leur chambre.

- Enfin tranquille ! lança Harry fatigué tout en se jetant dans le canapé du salon.

- Fatigué amour ? dit Drago en souriant légèrement d'une façon moqueuse.

- Exactement. Et puisque tu sembles en forme, je te laisse le soin de surveiller notre fille. Je suis vraiment un bon mari : eh oui, je t'accorde ma confiance, réveilles-moi lorsqu'elle le sera aussi, ajouta le Survivant qui s'abandonnait déjà au confort du canapé.

- Franchement, il aurait pu dormir dans notre lit. A ce que je sache, je ne fais pas de bruit comme certains gryffondors, murmura Drago en poussant la tête de Harry pour s'asseoir près de lui et en la reposant sur ses genoux, à mon avis, je n'aurais pas besoin de le réveiller, l'alarme qu'il a mise sur Lynara réveillerait même Weasley ! Bon, voyons voir ce livre sur les bébés et leur éducation…

Drago en était rendu au passage des mariages arrangés dès la naissance pour éviter l'afflux des prétendants et accorder une certaine protection à l'enfant s'il arrivait malheur aux parents et parrains, lorsque l'alarme de Harry sonna. Et effectivement, sous la puissance du sort, Harry sursauta comme jamais du canapé, la baguette déjà à la main. En se retournant, le gryffondor vit son serpentard totalement écroulé sur le canapé entrain de se serrer les côtes sous l'effet du rire.

- Qu'esch qui se pache ? demanda Harry pas encore tout à fait réveillé et également pas très content qu'on se foute de sa gueule dès le réveil.

- Vraiment Harry, tu ne changeras jamais ! s'exclama Drago en reprenant peu à peu contenance.

Harry le regarda en penchant sa tête sur le côté, en attente visiblement d'une bonne réponse.

- C'est l'alar…

- Harry ! Lynara ! Drago ! s'exclamèrent des voix qui venaient tout juste de pénétrer dans le salon, vous allez bien ? demanda Rémus suivi par Narcissa.

- Merci bien, je vois que je passe en dernier, ajouta Drago juste pour la forme, tout va bien, ce n'est que Lyn qui vient de se réveiller. Et pour le boucan d'hyppogriphes, remerciez le gryffon.

- Oh… Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda Harry en se remettant les idées en place, si notre petite fille s'est réveillée, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, ajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers leur chambre.

Et la petite fille si puissante était effectivement réveillée et commençait à pleurer.

- Elle doit sûrement avo…

- Non, Mme Malefoy, ils doivent reconnaître eux-mêmes les signes, coupa Rémus, alors que devez-vous faire ?

- Continuez à nous parler comme à des idiots et on enlève les bracelets pour commencer et ensuite, on annule le parrainage !

- Drago ! s'exclama Harry n'appréciant pas ses paroles.

- Quoi ? Regarde, il se prend pour notre professeur !

- Oui, je te signale qu'on est toujours élèves !

- Oui, mais pas dans cette chambre, allez viens voir papa, ajouta Drago en se calmant en prenant Lynara dans ses bras.

- Elle doit avoir faim, ajouta Harry en faisant apparaître un biberon que St Mangouste avait envoyé.

Le bébé agita alors ses petits bras en direction de son autre papa, réclamant ainsi son repas.

- Oh, je suis si fier de toi Harry ! ajouta Rémus en lui faisant un câlin, tu as tout de suite trouvé la solution, tu as vraiment l'instinct maternel !

- Mer…ci Ré…mus, mais… tu m'é…tou….ffes, essaya de dire Harry encore dans l'étreinte du parrain de sa fille, merci, je respire mieux.

- Et en plus, vous empêchiez mon bébé de boire ! répliqua Drago qui s'avançait alors en direction de Harry tout en faisant rougir de honte le professeur Lupin qui laissa le couple en paix.

Tandis que Drago faisait boire Lynara, Harry retourna dans le salon où Narcissa discutait avec son mari qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Sirius et Sévérus. Rémus, lui était toujours embêté par sa réaction qui avait "causé" du tort à sa filleule.

- Je t'aime comme tu es Rémus, murmura Harry en lui faisant un léger câlin pour le rassurer.

- Je suis quand même désolé, rajouta Rémus en pensant à son comportement et brisant ainsi son mutisme.

- C'est pas grave ! assura le Survivant.

- Mais Harry ! Profites-en ! Depuis quelques temps, il ne prend plus la peine de s'excuser quand il nous contrôle ! s'exclama Sirius qui appréciait tout de même le côté possessif et dominateur de son loup.

- Je ne peux hélas que confirmer, ajouta Sévérus sous le regard d'un Rémus sceptique des propos de son premier compagnon.

- Bon, vous avez fini ! dit d'une façon plus hargneuse le loup-garou.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! souffla Sirius qui fut néanmoins coupé par un petit cri provenant de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry alors que Ron venait tout juste de sortir de la chambre de Hermione, ... Alors ?

- Bah, rien, je suppose que Malefoy a dû s'apercevoir que Lynara te préférait, dit Ron qui avait alors passé une tête dans la chambre.

- Ron ! Regardes mieux ! Sinon je ne te la confie pas ! dit Harry, toujours un peu épuisé.

- Narcissa, restes assise, murmura Lucius en empêchant sa femme de se lever.

- Chéri, enlèves cette main si tu y tiens, Lynara va peut-être...

- Réfléchis, coupa Lucius, Weasley n'est pas bon, si Harry s'en rend compte lui aussi, alors on pourra avoir la petite encore plus longtemps.

- Oh ! ... Et puis, Drago aurait dit quelque chose si ça n'allait vraiment pas, répondit Narcissa au creux de l'oreille de son mari en se ré-asseyant.

- Alors Weasley ? s'impatienta le maître de potion.

- Bah, rien, c'est ce que je disais, Malefoy reste à regarder sa fille qui fait des pirouettes dans les airs, ajouta Ron en prenant un biscuit sur la table du salon pour aller s'asseoir à l'opposé des serpentards.

- Bon, tout va bien, dit Harry en se relaxant.

- ...

- ...

- Est-ce que je suis le seul à me dire comme un bébé peut faire des pirouettes dans les airs sans que Drago ne fasse quelque chose ? demanda Sévérus abasourdi par l'attitude des deux jeunes gryffondors.

- Euh...

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne réponde au sarcasme de Sévérus, tout le monde était à la porte de la chambre et tout le monde restait stupéfait. Lynara faisait effectivement des pirouettes, rendu possible grâce aux deux petites ailes sur son dos qui étaient désormais présentes.

- Elle a des…

- … ailes, finit par dire Harry, comment est-ce possible ?

- Drago, fais un peu plus attention à elle, le déploiement des ailes et le fait de voler fatigue très vite un bébé, dit Narcissa en quittant la chambre pour finir son thé, suivi par son mari.

Le reste du groupe resta abasourdi devant l'attitude des Malefoys et se retourna d'un geste vers le dernier Malefoy de la pièce.

- Mais, j'en sais pas plus que vous ! ajouta Drago un peu énervé, mais après tout, c'est normal, Harry est un ange, je suis beau, donc notre fille est réellement un ange !

- Par moment Drago, tu es aussi idiot que Weasley, lâcha Sévérus qui alla voir son meilleur ami dans le salon.

Pendant ce temps, Harry vit arriver sa fille dans ses bras qui s'endormit presque aussitôt, les ailes ayant disparues de nouveau. Il le déposa alors dans le berceau, remit l'alarme magique en priant Colxi de veiller sur elle pour aller ensuite dans le salon avec tous les autres.

- Rien à nous dire ? demanda Sévérus.

- Non, pourquoi ? … Auriez-vous donc Tous oublié que les veelas et vélanes sont des créatures magiques qui possèdent des ailes ? demanda Lucius en ricanant, Lynara vient de montrer qu'elle a acquis tout le potentiel veela des Malefoys, c'est tout.

- Les veelas ont des ailes ? demanda Harry encore surpris par la révélation.

- Bien sûr ! affirma Lucius, agacé par leur étonnement.

- Et Drago ?

- Lui aussi. Il ne te les a jamais montré ? demanda le serpentard, c'est étonnant, tout petit, il les montrait à tout le monde au Manoir…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? demanda Harry en se retournant justement vers son veela qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? On aurait pu se faire des promenades dans les airs ? … Et en plus, je ne me serais pas inquiété pour toi lorsqu'on jouait au quidditch ? demanda Harry un peu plus en colère.

- Mais, j'en savais rien ! s'exclama tout à coup Drago.

- Comment ça ? ajouta le Survivant qui ne comprenait décidément plus son mari.

- Harry, je te jure que je ne savais pas que les veelas avaient des ailes, dit sérieusement Drago, … mais pourquoi j'en ai pas ? demanda Drago en se retournant vers ses parents.

- Peut-être parce que ta mère n'est pas veela, proposa Ron.

- Harry non plus, et ça n'a pas empêché notre fille de voler ! Alors ?

- Tu es peut-être adopté, murmura Hermione en se parlant à elle-même mais qui fut entendu par toute l'assistance à cause du silence qui y régnait.

- Adopté, répéta Drago en se laissant complètement aller dans le fauteuil, totalement abattu par la chute de son monde, malgré les bras de Harry autour de lui qui était venu le consoler.

- …

- Alors, comme ça, vous m'avez adopté ? … Malgré tout, vous avez quand même dû faire un rituel de sang pour me donner l'apparence des Malefoy et un peu de leur magie, alors on peut dire que je fais un peu parti de la famille, non ? Maman ?

- Tu disais chéri ? Je suis désolé, j'étais en train de penser à la petite, il va falloir trouver une nurse qui sache correctement voler sur un balai, ajouta Narcissa en revenant à la réalité, qu'en penses-tu ? Les elfes de maison ne pourront pas gérer tout ça.

- Je suis adopté ?

Lucius qui lui aussi n'avait rien écouté de la conversation précédente, recracha son thé, fait totalement inhabituel pour lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça ? demanda Lucius en toussant légèrement.

- J'ai pas d'ailes, répondit Drago dépité.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Lucius, tu es notre fils.

- Oui, chéri, tu es mon fils, je t'ai porté pendant 9 mois, mon corps en garde des séquelles alors je peux te dire que tu es bien notre fils, rajouta Narcissa.

- Mais, je n'ai pas d'ailes !

- Bien sûr que si. Ecoutes un peu plus Drago et arrêtes de jouer au jeu de l'ignorant ! dit sèchement son père qui n'était pas d'une grande patience.

- Père, si j'avais des ailes, je le saurais. Alors pourquoi je n'en ai pas !

- Drago ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je suis ton père. Maintenant concentres-toi et tu verras tes ailes apparaître.

…

- Ca ne marche Visiblement pas, dit Drago après s'être concentré.

- Par Salazard, ta fille de deux jours y arrivent mais toi qui maîtrisent tes pouvoirs, tu n'y arrives pas ! C'est vraiment… Quoi Narcissa ? s'arrêta Lucius tandis que sa femme lui chuchotait quelques chose à l'oreille.

- Je viens de me rappeler…

- … Oui, je me souviens, mais…

- … C'était pour qu'il arrête de poser…

- … Peut-être…

- … Il faudra refaire…

- … Impossible…

- Comment ça impossible ? demanda alors Narcissa en faisant part à l'assistance de son mécontentement qui n'avait juste qu'alors entendu que des brides de conversation.

- Bah, oui… Il faudra attendre.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez ? demanda Sévérus.

- Toi non plus Sévérus, tu ne t'en souviens plus ? demanda Narcissa.

- De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ? demanda le maître de potion qui frisait l'explosion de patience.

- Lucius, faire ça à Sévérus ! Non, vraiment tu exagères !

- Oh, Chérie ! Il n'arrêtait pas de m'en vouloir d'avoir fait ça à Drago, il l'a mérité ! se défendit Mr Malefoy.

- Me faire quoi ? demanda Drago d'une humeur massacrante.

- Drago, tu as bien des ailes mais lorsque tu avais à peu près 5 ans, je t'ai lancé un sort pour qu'elles n'apparaissent plus et également un sort d'amnésie. Bon, et à toi aussi Sévérus, mais tu m'agaçais beaucoup trop sur ce sujet : j'avais tous les droits de retirer à Drago ses ailes ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions acceptables. Le sujet est clos.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago triste de ne pas avoir une chance de voler de ses propres ailes justement.

- Voilà ce qui arrive au petit garçon qui n'écoute rien, dit simplement Lucius.

- Et tu m'as privé d'une partie de ce que je suis ! A vie ! Pour une quelconque « bêtise » d'enfance ?

- Pas à vie, jusqu'à tes 20 ans, c'est la période la plus longue que je pouvais faire. Après, il est vrai que ça aurait détruit ton côté veela.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Drago, ton père a été excessif, ajouta Narcissa pour calmer le jeu entre les deux Malefoys.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? demanda tout à coup Harry très curieux et également déçu de devoir attendre pour voir les ailes de son compagnon.

- Euh… Si je me souviens bien, on lui avait interdit de sortir de la propriété mais notre petit garçon n'avait pas une nouvelle fois, obéis. Jusqu'à maintenant, Drago s'amusait à prendre de la poudre de cheminette pour aller voir son parrain, évidemment, ça ne marchait qu'une fois sur cinq, ensuite, il se cachait dans les bois mais un jour, il a sorti ses ailes et s'est envolé pendant un très long moment. Quand nous sommes rentrés au Manoir après une réception, nous avons retrouvé notre Manoir en ruine, causée par les elfes de maison, menés par Colxi qui avait la garde de Drago. Colxi nous a dit qu'il ne retrouvait plus de Drago, qu'il avait cherché chez Sévérus, à Poudlard et même chez différents amis. Aucun sort ne marchait : preuve que tu étais très loin et il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'un kidnapping puisque le manoir est sécurisé…

- … Je t'ai cherché pendant deux heures dans la campagne avant de pouvoir capter ta magie, continua Lucius, et quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu étais sur une colline, volant au milieu de faucons. Je t'ai évidemment puni mais tu n'as pas bronché. Et la semaine suivante, tu as tenté une nouvelle escapade volante qui a d'ailleurs fini par tourner pratiquement au drame lorsque tu as failli te diriger vers un câble électrique moldu, une des raisons que je les déteste par ailleurs. A ce moment, j'ai cru réellement te perdre, donc je t'ai coupé les ailes.

- Ton fils a donc presque fini par devenir un poulet grillé… peut-être qu'il aurait été bon à manger ? dit Sirius en se moquant du serpentard.

- Bon pour le calamar géant, rajouta Ron en repensant à Crabbe, ça changerait de certains serpentards dans ce cas.

- … Et avant qu'on me le demande, continua Lucius sans se préoccuper des gêneurs, il est impossible de défaire le sort avant tes 20 ans à moins que je ne meurs.

- Ca peut s'arranger alors… avant mes 20 ans, dit Drago d'une voix très basse.

- Drago ! Ton père a fait ça pour te protéger, dit Harry en lui donnant une tape derrière le crâne, et vous en avez d'autres ? Des histoires sur Drago ? Je croyais qu'il était un enfant bien sage ?

- Harry ! s'exclama Drago qui ne voulait pas être une fois de plus humilié.

- Oh, oui, Drago était d'une intelligence redoutable doublée d'une grande stupidité. Avec son ami Mr Zambini, ils ont réussi à mettre sans dessous le bureau de Lucius au ministère, ils se sont également retrouvés de la tête au pied dans du fumier après avoir rencontré un hyppo…

- Mère ! Ca suffit ! Ca n'intéresse personne ! s'exclama Drago en mettant une main de la bouche de sa mère.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Harry les yeux espiègles, vous pouvez continuer Narcissa.

- Une fois…

Soudain, Drago fut sauvé par les pleurs de Lynara pour lesquels tout le monde se précipita vers la chambre.


	53. Quand Poudlard est sur les nerfs

Psykedelikworld : j'essaierais d'en créer d'autres mais ça va être dur...

Yukimai-chan-chan : il y aura un épilogue mais pas avant 2 chapitres car j'ai encore deux ou trois idées histoire de voir grandir un peu Lynara et les deux papas !

Stormtrooper2 : c'est vrai que j'ai fait un Rémus un peu trop protecteur mais je trouve qu'il est souvent trop effacé dans les fics alors je me défoule... Sinon pour la déclaration au ministère : au prochain chapitre, car il faut d'abord l'annoncer à Drago et à Harry...

Caro06 : merci beaucoup mais elle va quand même finir par s'arrêter... l'auteur a du mal à trouver du temps et un peu d'inspiration. Sinon désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais pendant les grandes vacances : pas d'internet...

Gwladys Evans : désolé d'avoir briser des rêves de chapitres rapides mais le prochain je vais essayer de le poster la semaine prochaine car je l'ai bien avancé sur le papier (vive les cours avec les profs ennuyeux !).

Aemilia : j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi...

Cricket32 : hem hem... il saura peut-être rose bonbon mais le prochain pas du tout si ça peut te rassurer... Oh et puis un peu de romantisme ça fait pas de mal en ce début de rentrée !

Wyny : heu... bon je dirais que Drago ne se rappelait plus avoir des ailes car Lucius lui a fait oublier et puis effectivement Drago fait un peu la sourde oreille tellement il n'y croit pas pour ses ailes par contre Harry a bien entendu... Et les parents n'en ont pas parlé avant car ils ne se rappelaient plus de ce sort ça on peut le voir quand Narcissa murmure à l'oreille de Lucius pourquoi Drago pense qu'il n'a pas d'ailes... Enfin, tu as un peu raison sur le fait que c'est tarabiscoté : pour le coup je pensais l'avoir bien écrit ! Enfin ça sera pour une prochaine fois... Allez bonne lecture !

Riter : je crains qu'une frayeur continue encore un tout petit peu...

Yebbeka : contente que ça t'ait plu parce que ce chapitre est un peu plus grave et le prochain aussi (enfin ça dépend du point de vue que l'on se place).

Minikyra : alors Drago a 17 ans vu qu'ils sont en septième année et la raison pour laquelle je peux te répondre aussi précisément c'est que je me suis effectivement posée la question et j'ai du relire la fic ! Et pour les ailes, j'en discuterai plus un peu plus tard.

Pimousse4783 : merci beaucoup et la suite arrivera plus vite que quelques mois cette fois-ci !

Makie : pour la conversation entre les vieux adultes (vu que maintenant on peut considérer Harry et Drago comme adulte) sera explicitée ici : vu qu'ils vont devoir expliquer le tout aux papas... Et pour les dossiers je vais voir ce que je vais trouver...

Manmanline : merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait plaisir car c'est bien pour ça qu'on écrit et qu'on lit !

Potter29 : merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

: alors c'est vrai que la suite a vraiment tardé mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'arriverais à mettre le mot Fin à cette histoire même si finalement elle risque de me manquer ... mais bon pas avant 2 bons chapitres !

Bianka17 : merci j'essaie de rendre l'histoire drôle par moment parce qu'il faut bien rire dans la vie !

Bill Tenshi Koi : merci et bon chapitre !

Brigitte : alors comme ça on indique que j'ai publié sur un autre site avant celui-ci.... bon si je n'ai pas fait les deux sites en même temps c'est juste que j'ai eu un problème de loading de document... Sinon, on se revoit... à vrai dire un peu partout. A bientôt pour le next chapter !

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard énorme de ce chapitre mais la fin de stage était mouvementée et ensuite les vacances... et ben ce sont des vacances (en particuliers repos, détente et principalement pas d'internet...)**

**Donc, me revoilà avec la suite : si vous vous souvenez, Drago venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'il avait des ailes qu'il ne pourrait sortir que à ses 20 ans et il y avait une importante discussion sur le fait que Lynara développait beaucoup trop vite ses pouvoirs...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**53 – Quand Poudlard est sur les nerfs**

- Hermione ? Hermione ! … Bonjour, vous êtes bien mademoiselle Hermione Granger ? demanda un autre élève nouvellement arrivé.

- … Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Hermione qui avait pourtant pressé le pas et qui avait surtout fait semblant d'être sourde, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Un elfe m'a dit que vous connaissiez par cœur l'histoire de Poudlard, j'aimerais beaucoup la connaître, auriez-vous quelques minutes devant vous ? demanda le jeune vampire.

- Quelques minutes ? ajouta Hermione en soufflant légèrement.

- Oui, c'est vrai quelques heures seraient plus exact, dit le vampire en souriant avec ses deux belles canines, bien entendu, ce serait pour moi et mes amis. Inutile de se répéter.

- Merci beaucoup, bon et bien, je suppose que… c'est oui, répondit fatalement Hermione sous les yeux hypnotisant de l'élève.

- Très bien et puisque nous sommes dimanche, on peut commencer immédiatement, mes amis nous attendent dans le hall d'entrée, dit aussitôt le vampire en prenant Hermione par le bras.

- Ils me prennent vraiment pour un dictionnaire vivant qui n'a que ça à faire de ses journées… je suis une véritable cruche, mais pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire que l'histoire de Poudlard était intéressante, pensa fortement Hermione qui en avait marre d'être une miss-je-sais-tout pour les nouveaux.

Un peu plus loin, Sévérus était également agacé par les nouveaux élèves, notamment les immortels.

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas percer le parchemin, fit remarquer Rémus alors que le professeur de potion corrigeait des copies.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius en passant dans le salon de leur appartement.

- Il se passe que des morveux vampiriques ou elfiques se permettent de faire des commentaires sur mes cours pendant mes cours, après mes cours et même dans leurs copies ! répondit hargneusement Sévérus, regarde-moi celui-là : « en général, les sorciers ajoutent de la salamandre dans la potion de perception nocturne ; néanmoins, leur perception n'est justement pas rigoureuse, l'iguane d'Amazonie serait plus approprié et rallongerait la durée de l'effet de la potion, vous trouverez cette référence dans « les potions de l'antiquité » écrit en 200 après J.C ».

- Il fait de l'humour, remarqua Sirius pour détendre son compagnon.

- De l'humour... Sirius, retourne voir Lynara, ça vaut mieux pour toi, répliqua Sévérus.

- …

- Et sinon, il dit juste ? osa demander le loup-garou.

- kna kna…

- J'ai pas tout compris, ajouta Rémus en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'immense sourire sur son visage.

- J'en sais rien, ce livre n'existe qu'en trois exemplaires et je n'y ai pas accès, murmura tout bas Sévérus, d'ailleurs, ça n'était qu'une légende. Tiens, je vais lui mettre un T, ça lui fera les pieds à ce vampire !

- Ce n'est pas très juste, nota Rémus.

- Pourtant, il a été placé à Serpentard, tu devrais être ravi. Je rétablis l'équilibre avec tous les T de Harry, toujours injuste ?

- Je vais rejoindre Sirius, tu viens dans une heure, on doit discuter du ministère avec les petits.

- Très bien, répondit Sévérus en prenant une nouvelle copie où on se moquait encore de lui, ce ne sont que des sales gosses ! S'ils connaissent tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent à Poudlard !

Une heure plus tard et malgré tous les Troll qu'il avait mis, Sévérus n'était toujours pas détendu. Et malheureusement, il avait une conversation importante à suivre.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Drago dont l'attitude des adultes énervait au plus au point ainsi que leurs mines sérieuses.

- Nous devons discuter au sujet de Lynara, intervint Lucius en regardant la petite dans les bras de son gendre.

- ... Alors ?

- Elle est puissante, énonça le serpentard.

- Je croyais que ça vous aurez fait plaisir, vous un soit-disant sang pur, répliqua Harry qui en avait plus qu'assez de ce lourd silence et des quelques paroles échangées.

- Bien sûr, mais elle est trop puissante, ajouta Mr Malefoy.

De suite, Harry entoura sa petite fille un peu plus fortement, prêt à lancer un protego. Le ton de Lucius était emprunt de beaucoup trop d'animosité pour n'être qu'une constatation. Le gryffondor ressentait le mangemort bien plus que le grand-père à ce moment précis. Evidemment, cette réaction activa aussitôt la protection de son veela qui se posta entre eux et son père.

- Père, dites-nous où vous voulez en venir ? dit séchèment le jeune veela qui déjà n'avait pas apprécié la conversation précédente au sujet de ses ailes toujours inexistantes.

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! ajouta Lucius qui avait été touché de voir qu'Harry pouvait toujours le considérer comme une menace.

- Je...

- Suffit tous les deux ! s'exclama Sévérus en se levant, Harry, inutile d'étouffer votre fille, nous n'allons rien lui faire.

- Alors quoi ? demanda le gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question amour, ajouta Drago, que vont-ils faire à Lyn... et qui est ce "ils" ?

- Le ministère, répondit Sévérus tandis que Lucius se recalait correctement dans son fauteuil, et pour ce qu'il va faire, nous n'en savons rien.

- Pourquoi le ministère veut-il "s'occuper" de Lynara ? demanda Harry qui commençait à avoir peur et à le faire ressentir à sa fille, un peu plus agitée.

- Comme l'a dit Lucius, Lynara est trop puissante pour une petite fille de quelques semaines. Trop puissante pour le bien de la communauté : elle pourrait devenir incontrôlable et la menace de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est encore trop fraîche dans la mémoire de tous, dit calmement le loup-garou qui se tempérait mieux que Sirius.

- Alors, ils vont lui enlever ses pouvoirs ? demanda Harry choqué par la mentalité des sorciers, elle est encore trop jeune pour être une menace !

- Pas forcément, répondit Rémus.

- Ils pourraient vous l'enlever ou pire, ajouta Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus de ces non-dits.

- Pire... pire comme la tuer, dit difficilement Harry alors que la petite commençait à sangloter sous la tension ambiante.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Je ne les laisserais pas faire ! s'exclama Harry, le feu brûlant dans ses yeux.

- Quelle est la conduite à adopter ? demanda Drago.

- La déclarer au ministère et attendre le procès qui aura lieu à huit clos avec le premier ministre et une partie du mangamagot, répondit Lucius.

- Entendu, répondit Drago.

- Entendu ? Entendu ! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?! lança Harry, tu entends ce qu'a dit Sirius, ils pourraient tuer notre fille et ça ne te fait rien ? ... Non, mais regardes-moi Drago ? ... Ils peuvent nous l'enlever et tu veux tout leur dire ?! Malefoy ! Réponds ! ajouta Harry alors que Sévérus prenait la petite fille qui ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer et de crier, la magie commençant à tourbilloner autour de Harry et autour d'elle également.

- On n'a pas le choix. Tu voudrais fuir ? ... Et où ? Tous les ministères agissent comme ça, répondit Drago toujours sous contrôle.

- Dehors, dit froidement Harry.

Personne ne bougeait.

- Vous êtes ici dans mes appartements de préfet-en-chef, dehors. Tout le monde. Professeur, donnez-la moi, ajouta Harry en reprenant sa petite fille qui s'arrêtait peu à peu de faire tournoyer sa propre magie. Dehors ! Toi aussi Drago, murmura Harry d'un air perdu et surtout déçu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se réfugia dans sa chambre, berçant Lynara.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, ça lui passera, c'est un fichu gryffondor qui vient juste de s'emballer comme il le fait à chaque fois, ajouta Sévérus pour aider son filleul.

- Père tu peux t'occuper des papiers, dit Drago en se dirigeant vers la sortie comme un automate et en ne répondant pas à son parrain ce qui énervait ce dernier.

- Bien sûr, répondit Malefoy sénior, un peu inquiet de voir son fils aussi détaché de tout ça.

Drago ne s'attarda pas plus et alla dehors.

- Il a pris quelque chose ? demanda Sirius avec son tact habituel.

- Qu'insinuez-vous Black ? ajouta Lucius qui voulait maintenant passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

- Mon filleul a bien raison d'avoir jeté Drago si votre fils est comme vous : un être sans coeur ! répliqua Patmol.

Au lieu de répondre, les deux sorciers commencèrent à sortir leur baguette et à se mettre en position d'attaques.

- Mais vous vous croyez où ? cria Rémus, nous sommes en plein milieu d'un couloir et avant que vous n'alliez vous battre dehors, saches Sirius, que Drago est aussi en colère que Harry, voire plus puisqu'il s'agit d'une créature magique, je l'ai senti tout à l'heure.

- Rémus a raison, ajouta Sévérus en poussant Lucius un peu plus loin de son amant, il est en train de se démollir la main droite en cognant contre un arbre, je viens tout juste de le voir.

- Voilà qui est mieux, acquiesça Sirius, bon, on devrait peut-être retourner voir Harry.

- Non, laissons-les se débrouiller seuls, après tout, ils sont pères maintenant. Et puis, nous avons des BUSES blancs à faire : même toi Patmol.

- Je ne suis qu'assistant ! démentit Sirius qui n'aimait vraiment pas préparer des cours ou des examens.

- Et bien, moi je te dis de le faire et comme tu es mon assistant tu le feras... et avec le sourire aux lèvres, ordonna le loup-garou.

- Ca, pour le sourire aux lèvres, va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose de plus, mon petit loup, ajouta Sirius en passant une petite langue mutine au coin de ses lèvres insatiables, et tu peux te faire Assister de Sevy.

- Je me retourne dans mon Manoir, dit tout à coup Lucius.

Un peu plus loin, Harry réfléchissait à quelle attitude à adopter : devrait-il laisser l'avenir de Lynara entre les mains du ministère, un ministère corrompu (même si le premier ministre était désormais Mme Bones) et ou devrait-il fuir ? Le gryffondor regarda sa petite tête blonde dormir tranquillement dans son giron... S'il devait fuir, il devrait nécessairement abandonner Drago... Drago qui avait tout accepté, sans émettre une petite objection, rien ! Et dire que c'était lui qui avait voulu un enfant en premier !

- Lyn... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Harry, certain qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre à sa mort ou à son abandon.

Tout à coup, un plop se fit sentir dans la chambre.

- Colxi ?

- Maître Harry, couina le petit elfe en se penchant vers le sol sous l'oeil toujours aussi exaspéré du gryffon, Colxi voulez vous informer que maître Drago est toujours dehors et qu'un orage violent vient d'éclater.

Harry le regarda l'air de dire "qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?", sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Colxi peut garder maîtresse Lynara le temps que maître Harry aille chercher maître Drago.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Colxi ? demanda Harry qui se rappelait des propos de Drago à propos de cet elfe qui ne l'aimait pas.

- Parce que maître Harry ne doit certainement pas vouloir que maîtresse Lynara ne connaisse pas son deuxième père, dit l'elfe en regardant pour une fois, droit dans les yeux de son maître.

- ...

- ... Merci Colxi, dit dans un souffle Harry en déposant son précieux colis dans son berceau avant de s'enfuir avec sa baguette magique à la main vers les grandes portes de Poudlard.

Quel imbécile j'ai été ! Comment ai-je pu penser que Lyn pouvait vivre avec un seul de ses pères ! De toute façon, si le ministère veut lui faire du mal, je l'attendrai de pieds fermes. Ils verront que je ne suis pas le Survivant pour rien !

Ainsi Harry dévala les nombreux sentiers menant jusqu'à la forêt interdite, dans une petite clairière que Drago et lui affectionnaient beaucoup du fait de sa tranquillité et du grand chêne qui était présent. Une fois sur place, il découvrit un veela méconnaissable : l'aura de son Drago voltigeait dans l'air déjà chargé d'électricité à cause de l'orage et celui-ci continuait de cogner dans l'arbre alors qeu son poing était déjà en sang.

- Drago !

- ...

- Drago ! hurla de nouveau Harry entre deux coups de tonnerre, rentres tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il essayait de s'approcher de son mari.

Mais son mari n'entendait rien du tout et il était toujours à 5 mètres de lui : la magie s'échappant du corps de Drago était vraiment phénoménale. Soudain, Drago arrêta de cogner sur l'arbre pour s'y adosser, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant toujours sur lui. Et elles avaient ruisselé jusqu'à lui rendre transparente la chemise qu'il portait.

- Il est beau, murmura alors Harry pour lui-même lorsque les yeux gris-orage se tournèrent dans sa direction, viens, rentrons chez nous, dit-il en tendant sa main vers lui.

...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit le veela en s'effondrant finalement sur son compagnon, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Harry non plus ne savais pas quoi faire à part se battre, mais se battre tout le temps n'est pas la réponse à tout. Mais parfois, c'est nécessaire... Le gryffondor se décida à changer sa baguette en parapluie pour le protéger lui et Drago et commença à faire le chemin inverse, tenant toujours un Drago amorphe dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, confessa Harry, honteux de ses remarques dans le salon de leur appartement, pardonnes-moi.

Drago ne dit rien mais resserra la prise qu'il avait sur Harry avant de l'embrasser.

- On dirait que mes baisers te font toujours de l'effet, remarqua le serpentard alors que le parapluie était redevenu une simple baguette magique.

- Idiot, rien que te regarder me fait de l'effet... mais je te signale que l'on vient juste d'être père, alors inutile d'en faire un second tout de suite, dit tout heureux Harry alors que ce dernier avait reconnu une lueur de pur désir dans les yeux de son compagnon et senti également une main un peu trop baladeuse pour le moment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur appartement, après quelques arrêts nécessaires visant à se connaître un peu mieux (si celà était possible), Harry et Drago eurent le souffle coupé : le berceau était vide et aucune trace du bébé autour.

- Harry... explication, dit durement Drago qui pensait pouvoir faire confiance à son mari.

- Je l'avais confiée à Colxi, répondit son compagnon tout aussi blanc que les murs de l'infirmerie.

- Et Colxi a reçu la visite de maître Malefoy qui l'a prise pour la soirée et toute la nuit, dit une voix sortie d'outre-tombe et qui fit sursauter Drago.

Puis l'elfe disparut comme il était venu.

- Cet elfe aura ma peau... et ça c'est une vraie prédiction à la Trelawney, grogna le serpentard.

- Pourquoi ton père nous l'a pris ? demanda Harry en essayant de cacher son fou rire causé par Drago mais aussi par le soulagement de savoir Lynara en sécurité.

- Je suppose que c'est pour nous laisser du temps pour un peu de détente... A mon avis, il faudra y aller demain, ajouta Drago sous le haussement de sourcil de son compagnon, ... au ministère.

- Si on veut nous l'enlever...

- ... On se battra, finirent-ils ensemble et d'une voix sûre.

- C'est bien, au moins une chose de parfaitement claire entre nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair ? demanda le veela très sérieux.

- ...

- Harry ?

- Si, au fond de toi, tu veux exploser, alors exploses ! répondit finalement le gryffondor, ne fais pas comme si ça ne te touchait pas ! C'est vraiment exaspérant et... pertubant. En famille, on peut être ce que l'on est réellement. Et depuis quelques temps, tu fais partie de ma famille alors ne redeviens pas comme le Malefoy que je détestais avant. Tu es mon veela et j'aime quand tu te lâches !

- Si je l'avais effectivement fait, l'appartement aurait été détruit, nota Drago en prenant dans ses bras son compagnon.

- Depuis mes onze ans, j'ai compris que la magie réparait très bien les dommages physiques, alors ne te prives pas. Moi, je le fais bien... et Sirius aussi, même Rémus !

- Ce ne sont pas des références non plus, marmonna Drago, mais je ferais un effort. Bon, on se détend sous une bonne douche chaude ? proposa le veela toujours un peu gelé de retour de son escapade nocturne.

Harry n'ajouta rien mais préféra se déshabiller pour profiter au mieux de cette soirée tranquille et oublier un moment ses nouveaux problèmes et surtout pour profiter d'une soirée sans les pleures de la petite car même s'il l'aimait, il aimait aussi son propre sommeil. Et puis, les nuits blanches ne réussissaient pas vraiment à son mari également, encore plus désagréable avec ses amis… si ce n'était possible.


	54. Mal de tête au ministère

Vampyse : je crains que tu ne m'en veuilles pour la fin de ce chapitre...

Li-san : et la voilà avec la réponse du ministère !

Wyny : tout est écrit dans ce chapitre, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre.

Gwladys Evans : oui, je n'abandonne jamais ! Mais c'est vraiment que j'en avais mis du temps...

Maud18 : c'est un Malefoy, évidemment qu'ils sont excessifs ! Mais c'est comme ça que ça en fait de bons personnages à décrire !

Brigitte : merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

Bianka17 : exactement... je te laisse donc lire ce qu'il va se décidé !

Cricket32 : c'était un peu l'effet recherché mais bon les grands méchants, ils sont morts... mais peut-être que je devrais en rajouter... je sais pas...

Stormtrooper2 : j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le procès, j'espère que vous aussi à le lire !

Sahada : oui c'est vrai mais justement, ils ne veulent pas s'enfuir... d'autant que les ministères se parlent entre eux !

Mini-Yuya : à mon avis, tu vas avoir plus peur pour quelqu'un d'autre dans ce chapitre mais chut.... je te laisse lire.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**54 - Mal de tête au ministère**

- Lynara n'arrive pas à se calmer ce matin, nota Harry qui avait récupéré le bébé il y a une heure.

- Elle doit sentir ta nervosité, ajouta Rémus qui était resté avec son "filleul" alors que d'autres tenaient une réunion discrète.

- Tu veux bien la prendre ?

- ... je ne crois pas que ce serait mieux, répondit le loup-garou qui cachait sa propre nervosité dans ses mains en trifouillant sa robe de sorcier.

- Que fait Drago ? demanda Harry tout en continuant de bercer sa petite fille qui continuait, elle, de pleurer.

- Je suppose qu'ils doivent mettre une stratégie au point...

- Finalement, ils nous prendront toujours pour des personnes incapables de se faire un plan ou de s'y tenir ! soupira Harry qui en avait marre de leurs coups secrets.

Rémus n'ajouta rien mais comprenait très bien le petit gryffon. Il préféra s'effondrer sur le fauteuil plutôt que de parler de ses amants.

- Tu sais Rémus, si.... si tu veux tu peux rester ici, dit faiblement Harry qui ne voulait pas mettre le loup en colère, je me doute bien que la pleine lune qui vient de passer n'a pas été facile.

- Non, non Harry... je viens. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas me reposer en vous sachant... là-bas.

- Entendu... Ah, ça y est, plus de larmes ! dit tout heureux Harry, ... Quoi ?

- Rien Harry, sauf que Lynara te ressemble vraiment quand tu avais son âge, répondit Rémus en essayant de calmer son fou rire, et Lyly avait la même réaction que toi lorsque tu t'arrêtais finalement de pleurer : un petit rien et pourtant tout son visage s'illuminait. Etrangement, Sirius avait le don pour qu'avec lui, tu ne pleures jamais... c'était impressionnant...

- Alors la prochaine fois, je vous l'amène directement chez vous ! ajouta Harry qui aimait toujours autant qu'on parle de ses parents.

La conversation s'arrêta nette lorsque des bruits de dispute arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'appartement.

- Narcissa, je ne suis Toujours pas d'accord ! lança une nouvelle fois Lucius alors que sa femme entrait dans le salon de son gendre.

- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis ce matin, et maintenant non plus, répondit-elle en replaçant correctement son foulard de soie autour de son cou... Oh Harry, comment te sens-tu ? ... Oh, et ma petite fille préférée ?

- Bonjour Mme Malefoy, dit Harry un peu moins stressé grâce aux comportements de ses beaux-parents toujours surprenants, loin de l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir avant.

- Oh oui, bonjour Harry, et appelle-moi Narcissa, je te l'ai déjà dit. Par contre Lucius, je suis sûr qu'il préférerait Papy Lulu.

- Quoi ? Hors de question, sinon je reviens au Potter, menaça Lucius qui n'aimait décidément pas sa femme lorsqu'elle se la jouait serpentarde.

- Alors Lynara, tu as envie de voir papy Lulu, ajouta-t-elle en sachant parfaitement qu'elle enfonçait le clou, oh mais bien sûr qu'elle veut voir son papy. Et voilà !

Lynara se retrouva alors dans les bras de son grand-père qui n'osa pas crier contre sa femme devant tout un tas de témoins et surtout en portant un bébé qui venait tout juste d'arrêter de pleurer. Au contraire, Lucius émit un petit bruit de gazouillement qui avait pour but de divertir sa petite fille ; le tout sous les yeux railleurs de l'assistance.

- Dîtes-moi Mme Malefoy, cette tenue n'est-elle pas... inappropriée pour une audience officielle ? demanda prudemment le loup-garou.

- Bien sûr que non Mr Lupin. Comment je suis Harry ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

- Très belle.

- Parfait, ajouta Narcissa vraiment contente d'avoir un gryffon dans sa famille, ... je tiens à vous rappeler à tous, toi y compris chéri, que la plupart des membres du mangamagot sont des hommes et mariés à des femmes. Avec cette tenue, la réponse ne pourra qu'être favorable...

- ... Oui, favorable pour une nuit de débauche, grinça des dents Lucius qui avait ce genre de conversations avec sa femme depuis qu'elle s'était habillée.

- Je t'entends Lucius... et je prends ça comme un compliment...

- Foutue Serpentarde, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'entends toujours et ça... ça va t'attirer vers le canapé... chéri.... menaça Narcissa avec un sourire parfait.

Lucius Malefoy referma alors sa bouche et abandonna la partie. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort : cette robe rouge lui allait à merveille, révélant légèrement sa cuisse où elle était fendue et offrant un joli décolleté. A vrai dire, ses fines bretelles et ce foulard déposé sur son cou d'une façon légère lui donnait envie de tout lui retirer plutôt que d'aller à ce fichu tribunal ! Mais il savait se contrôler : il était un Malefoy alors il attendrait la fin du procès puis l'enfermerait dans leur chambre pour une durée indéterminée ! Au moins, pendant ce procès, on l'envierait lui, d'avoir non seulement le pouvoir, la fortune mais aussi une femme toujours resplendissante.

- Par contre Harry, cette tenue ne va pas du tout ! lança Narcissa en le détaillant de la tête au pied, ce qui fit frissonner le Survivant et pas dans le bon terme.

- ... c'est-à-dire ? dit Harry en prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Tu ne fais pas assez pitié voyons ! Tu es le Survivant : on doit te plaindre, allez montre-moi ton air abattu...

Harry s'exécuta car Narcissa faisait bien plus peur que Sévérus ou Molly à ce moment là.

- Mmm... en ayant Black comme parrain, j'aurais pensé que tu serais meilleur acteur. Si tu es d'accord, pendant le procès on te lancera un sort pour te faire couler quelques larmes. Tu n'as pas envie qu'on te prenne Lynara, non ? Alors obéis et sois un bon garçon.

- Mère ça suffit ! lança Drago qui en avait marre qu'on effraie à ce point son compagnon, bien sûr qu'on n'a pas envie qu'on nous la prenne. Et Harry n'a pas besoin de faire ce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire.

- Toi aussi... toi aussi, tu penses que des larmes et un air de chien battu feraient pencher la balance ? demanda un Harry tout timide et encore sceptique.

- Non, dit fermement Drago qui connaissait son mari suffisamment pour savoir qu'il détestait le ministère et le fait qu'on ait pitié de lui : les journalistes en profiteraient alors un maximum.

Harry soulagé de la réponse de Drago, mais pas idiot au point de ne pas voir le mensonge de Drago, reprit sa fille et proposa à tout le monde d'y aller pour éviter d'être en retard, ce que Mme Bones détestait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, restes comme tu es... Et laisse-moi le côté acteur, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Mr Potter-Malefoy en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Je ne suis pas plus rassuré, dit le gryffon à son autre parrain qui était à ses côtés.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi et je préfère oublier que Patmol a un plan, soupira Rémus en craignant le pire.

Et effectivement, Rémus avait bien raison : un instinct de loup-garou ne se trompe jamais. En arrivant au tribunal et avant que quiconque ne puisse parler, Sirius avait commencé ; devançant Sévérus, Lucius ou Drago, empêchant la mise en place de leur plan structuré. Alors que Sirius commençait à discourir en faisant plein de gestes éloquents et gracieux, en souriant à tous les membres : féminin ou masculin, Narcissa elle, faisait tomber son foulard délicatement tout en se re-essayant en faisant basculer sa jambe dénudée sur son autre jambe.

- Ô Membres du mangamot, membres élus par le ministre, membres les plus sages de notre société, je me présente devant vous, moi Sirius Black...

- Autre petit clin d'oeil pour l'assistance, nota Drago en préférant le prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie plutôt que sur le ton du désespoir.

- Il faut mieux le laisser continuer, murmura Lucius, nous ne devons pas montrer de faille dans notre groupe.

- Je sais père, grinça Drago en continuant d'écouter Sirius qui s'envoyer des fleurs, et encore un sourire...

- ... Connaissez-vous Harry Potter ? Je ne parle pas du Survivant mais de l'homme, oui j'ai bien dit Homme car ce n'est plus un enfant, ni un gamin, ni un bébé, ni...

- Il est en train de me diminuer, murmura Harry pour lui-même tout en serrant un peu plus fortement la main de son mari.

- ... Vous-a-t'il déjà trahi ? Vous-a-t'il déjà montré qu'il était fou, incapable de s'occuper de lui-même ou d'un bébé ?

- A vrai dire, oui, répondit Drago en repensant à l'année de Ombrage, ton parrain ne nous aide pas... Harry ? demanda Drago inquiet, ça va ?

- Je vais faire avec... il me fait peur, on va la perdre s'il continue comme ça.

- Gardons espoir, murmura Narcissa de l'autre côté d'Harry, après tout, c'est un Black et ça a toujours été un beau parleur.

Harry hocha la tête, peu confiant et en pensant à sa fille qui n'avait pas pu entrer dans cette salle avec lui, mais qui était à côté, avec le professeur Dumbledore. Narcissa, elle, décroisa ses jambes une fois de plus avant de les croiser dans l'autre sens, sous les yeux scrutateurs de quelques vieux membres du mangamagot.

- N'en fais pas trop chéri, murmura Lucius derrière le jeune couple.

- Entendu, acquiesça Narcissa qui savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller trop loin puisque son mari était quand même un veela, et très jaloux.

De l'autre côté du banc, Rémus regardait fixement son amant discourir.

- Rémus ? murmura Sévérus en entendant un léger grognement.

- Il n'a pas intérêt à continuer dans cette voie, répondit la voix grave de Rémus.

Sévérus déglutit en voyant les yeux un peu jaune de son loup et très discrètement, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Rémus pour l'aider à se calmer. Cela réussit à le décrisper un peu mais Sévérus décida d'envoyer quelques regards noirs à Sirius pour calmer son côté dragueur.

- Il se rattrape, nota Drago.

- ... Souvenez-vous mes amis, de mon procès, vous m'avez envoyer, moi, un pure innocent, jeune, inoffensif, à Azcaban pour vous rendre compte qu'au bout de 15 ans que j'étais innocent, 15 ans, toute une vie ! Et vous voudriez faire subir celà à un autre membre de ma famille, une famille ancienne, honorable...

- Il abuse pas un peu ? railla Drago.

Drago se reçut un léger coup sur la tête de la part de sa mère, qui elle était à l'origine une vraie Black. Alors, oui, pour elle aussi, c'était une famille honorable.

- ...C'est une petite fille pure, jeune, toute jeune, à peine née, et inoffensive. Avec le temps, elle le restera car non seulement c'est une veela : une telle beauté, une telle créature ne peut faire que le bonheur autour d'elle...

- ... Sauf si elle se lie avec un mauvais sorcier, interrompit le procureur adverse qui avait très peu eu la possibilité de couper la parole à Sirius.

- ... Mais en plus, elle sera éduquée par nul autre que le Sauveur du monde...

- Mon cousin n'est peut-être pas si perdu que ça, il a un côté serpentard vu comment il a ignoré cet malotru de procureur. Lucius prends note de ce nom de procureur, je veux que tu lui pourrisses la vie.

- C'est déjà fait Amour, répondit Lucius, c'était un ami de Fudge.

- C'était ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Bien sûr Amour, répondit Drago à la place de son père, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'après notre vengeance , il restera quelque chose de ce type, ajouta-t-il sérieusement l'héritier.

Harry se racla la gorge et préféra garder son parrain qui avait vraiment tout sorti.

- ... Et Merlin ? Merlin, si on lui avait enlevé ses pouvoirs ? Y avez-vous pensé ? Il a créé des puissantes potions pour la guérison, il a fait de la magie un art sublime...

- ... Et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Mais avant que le procureur ne puisse continuer à défendre sa position, l'audience avait de nouveau rivé ses yeux sur le corps de Sirius, sublimé par sa robe de sorcier très bien taillée et près du corps.

- ... Oh Merlin, aidez-nous ? ... Ne privez pas notre monde d'une grande sorcière, protectrice des faibles et opprimés...

- Il a intérêt à s'arrêter, notre petite Lynara ne va pas non plus faire du bénévolat, jeta Drago sous le regard un peu noir de son mari.

- ... Une petite fille... Ne condamnons pas la Magie... comme nous avons pu le faire avec les vampires, les elfes, les loups... les veelas ! s'exclama Sirius en prenant son air triste et désappointé mais avec une point d'espoir, ne commettons pas les mêmes erreurs ! Par Merlin, non !

- Drago, réveilles-toi ! murmura Harry en secouant son mari qui s'assoupissait de plus en plus.

- Il a pas bientôt fini ! En plus, on n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

- Moi, je tiens le coup.

- Il me semble que c'était moi au-dessus, reprit Drago en faisant un sourire tout à fait craquant.

- Drago, pas ici, siffla Harry qui avait rougit instantanément.

- Laisse-moi alors, et puis il a endormi une bonne partie de l'auditoire, au moins, ces gens là seront pour nous, sinon on pourra les traîner devant la justice... Non, mais t'a vu l'heure, ça fait deux heures trente qu'il parle ! Il exagère ! s'exclama Drago un peu fort ce qui réveilla le premier ministre qui elle aussi s'assoupissait et commençait à avoir faim.

- Mr Black... Mr Black... MONSIEUR BLACK ! s'écria Mme Bones qui avait bien du mal à se faire entendre de Sirius, nous vous remercions pour votre plaidoirie somme toute assez longue, nous allons maintenant délibérer.

- Mme la Ministre, si je puis me permettre, l'accusation n'a pas eu le temps de donner ses faits, dit le procureur.

- Messieurs, mesdames ? demanda Mme Bones.

- Je pense que nous avons Tout ce qu'il nous faut, répondit un vieil homme qui avait le dos en compote de ne pas avoir bougé pendant près de trois heures, et je pense que je parle au nom de tous les membres, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'assemblée.

- Bien Mr le procureur, nous pensons que vous en avez dit assez, dit le premier ministre.

- Mais j'ai dit deux lignes... j'ai passé toute la nuit à plancher là-dessus, gémit le petit procureur tout rabougri et malheureux.

Sirius se retourna alors vers lui en lui faisant un grand sourire et en pointant le pouce vers le haut pour Harry.

- De toute façon, les élections arrivent toujours trop tôt, dit un peu trop fortement Drago.

Après tout, c'était ça la fin du discours de Drago qu'il avait mis au point avec son père et son parrain. Certains membres ont réussi à l'entendre, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

- Le plan "ne laissons pas la parole à l'ennemi" phase terminale, finie ! lança-t-il en prenant dans ses bras son filleul un peu abasourdi par le plan de Sirius.

- Tu n'as pas soif ? demanda Harry en espérant que son plan réussisse vraiment.

- Un peu, admit-il, ... mais je vais attendre un peu, ajouta Sirius en regardant vers la sortie où Rémus venait tout juste de sortir, il a l'air furieux.

- Triple hyppogriphe ! dit Sévérus en tapant la base du crâne de son amant, ton côté dragueur tu as intérêt à le laisser de côté à partir de maintenant. Rémus n'a vraiment pas apprécié... et moi non plus, à vrai dire, surtout qu'en face, un membre louchait son ton beau petit cul !

- Sévy ! Qu'est-ce que tu parles mal ! ... Qu'est-ce que tu m'excites ? murmura Sirius à son oreille, attends un peu qu'on rentre à la maison.

- Et je participerai, je peux te l'assurer, ajouta Rémus qui avait réussi à tout entendre depuis qu'il était revenu dans la grande salle d'audience grâce à ses oreilles sur-développées.

Ses paroles firent frissonner à la fois Sirius mais aussi Sévérus qui avait vu lui, comment Rémus était en colère contre lui et surtout jaloux.

Néanmoins, la conversation ne put pas aller plus loin car les membres du procès étaient déjà revenus.

- Ca n'aurait pas dû être plus long ? demanda Harry tout à coup anxieux, c'est une bonne chose ? Ou... mauvaise ?

- Tout va bien aller petit loup, Siri a fait un "incroyable" travail, dit Rémus en prenant Harry auprès de lui, délaissant Sirius et Sévérus afin d'éviter de perdre son calme devant tout le monde.

- Messieurs, nous avons enfin pris une décision.... La petite Lynara...

...

Harry et Drago retinrent leur souffle.

- ... Restera auprès de ses parents, dit Mme Bones avec un petit sourire, ... oui Monsieur le procureur ?

- Je voudrais faire remarquer aux honorables membres du mangamagot que la petite n'a que quelques jours et déjà de puissants pouvoirs.

- Nous le savons, où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Mais il va la fermer ce veracrasse ?

- On se calme Drago, chaque chose en son temps, murmura calmement Lucius Malefoy.

- Un tel parti, en étant la fille unique de Harry Potter...

- Potter-Malefoy ! nota Drago.

- ... Mmm oui Potter-Malefoy et de Drago Potter-Malefoy, et bien... euh... un tel parti fera forcément des envieux. D'autant plus, avec sa puissance magique. Un conflit pour la main de cette petite fille pourrait bien naître, finit de dire le procureur qui avait de plus en plus chaud, et qui transpirait énormément de peur, peur de tout le clan Malefoy et compagnie.

- J'ai compris, Messieurs, votre petite fille sera également sous la responsabilité de Sirius Black, en espérant qu'il soit aussi bon père qu'il n'est bavard.

- … Quoi, ma petite fille avec ce chien ! s'exclama Lucius sous l'impulsion, et pourquoi pas moi ?

- … Vous devez également promettre votre fille à une personne sorcière avant l'âge de trois ans, faire un serment et le publier dans tous les journaux pour éviter la panique, ajouta Mme Bones sans s'occuper de Mr Malefoy ce qu'il n'apprécia guère, merci messieurs vous pouvez vous retirer.

- Mme le premier ministre, dit Drago, Lynara est une vélane.

- Je le sais parfaitement bien, mais les conditions sont claires et non négociables, sinon nous prenont votre fille Mr Malefoy, décision ?

- Acceptée, grinça des dents l'héritier Malefoy plus que tendu.

Tout le monde sortit sauf le procureur qui préférait attendre un peu que les couloirs se vident.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Harry un peu perdu, pourquoi la forcer à se marier ? Une vélane a déjà une âme sœur.

- En faisant ceci Harry, ils privent partiellement Lynara d'une partie de ses pouvoirs veela, répondit Lucius alors que Drago ne digérait toujours pas la nouvelle.

- Partiellement... On peut alors la promettre à quelqu'un et dès qu'elle est en âge, on retire cette promesse, proposa Harry.

- Et c'est un gryffondor qui veut briser une promesse ! railla Sévérus sous le regard noir de Harry.

- On doit faire un serment, fit remarquer Drago.

- Il doit y avoir...

- Bien sûr Harry, vint Narcissa à son aide, mais il faut que les deux partis acceptent. Connais-tu une personne qui accepterais celà ? Refuser un bon parti alors qu'il a tous les droits ?

- Je...

- De toute façon, nous avons trois ans, dit Sirius, et après tout, nous avons gagné. Alors reprenons la petite et allons fêter cette victoire dans un bon restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse ! ... Tiens, où est Rémus ?

- Aux toilettes, il me semble, répondit Sévérus en suivant le groupe vers la sortie.

Avant de sortir, Harry et Drago repassèrent par une petite salle où on pouvait entendre un bébé gazouiller tandis qu'un chant mélodieux chantait.

- Alors Messieurs, soulagés ? demanda le directeur qui sirotait un thé au citron, votre petite fille est un réel cadeau. Fumseck l'a adopté.

- Merci professeur, répondit Harry en prenant derechef son bébé qui s'endormit aussitôt dans les bras de son père.

- ... Ah oui, Fumseck aussi est fatigué, le pauvre, il n'a pas l'habitude d'enfants aussi jeunes ! s'exclama Albus alors que Fumseck revenait sur l'épaule de son maître éreinté d'avoir tant chanté et volé pour la petite fille qui en redemandait toujours plus sinon elle se mettait à pleurer.

- A demain Albus, lança Sévérus en se retournant vers les autres, nous prenons notre après-midi.

- Bien entendu, mon enfant, répondit le directeur qui avait toujours du mal à récupérer la confiance du groupe.

Pendant ce temps, le procureur décida de sortir et au moment d'un angle, il se prit un coup de poing puissant qui le fit atterrir dans un mur d'une façon très brutale.

- Prends-en toi encore à ma meute, et je te mords puis je te donnerais à d'autres créatures qui se feront un plaisir de déchiqueter des racistes tel que toi !

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, se justifia le procureur.

- Je me fiche de tes explications. A jamais Mr le procureur, finit par dire la voix grave avant de se retourner vers l'extérieur du ministère, là où sa famille attendait, et pas un mot à quiconque sinon la morsure !

Rémus rejoignit alors ses compagnons qui se disputaient déjà du lieu où se nourrir.

- Harry, je vais rentrer, dit-il tout bas en prenant à part le papa, maintenant que tout finit presque bien, je vais aller me reposer.

- Bien sûr Rémus, répondit le Survivant en souriant de compréhension.

- Je te laisse avec les deux énergumènes, ajouta-t-il en transplannant aussitôt.

- Où est Lunard ? demanda Sirius en voyant revenir uniquement Harry.

- Parti se reposer. Bon, on va manger ? proposa Harry qui avait désormais très faim étant donné qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler le matin même.

- Entendu Amour ! approuva Drago en emportant son mari et son précieux fardeau vers le restaurant de Son choix.

Un peu plus loin, Sirius était resté pensif. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Rémus de partir ainsi, surtout sans rien lui dire, ni à lui, ni à Sévérus.

- Arrête de penser, tu vas te faire du mal, se moqua Sévérus devant le regard trop sérieux de son compagnon et qui voulait savoir ce qui le chagrinait.

- Je rentre à l'appartement, dit soudainement Sirius, … Rémus, je suis sûr qu'il a un truc qui cloche.

- Bien sûr ! Avec tes airs de séducteurs et son côté possessif, il n'a pas apprécié. Il devait également être fatigué, la pleine lune vient tout juste de se terminer, fit remarquer Sévérus en cachant sa propre inquiétude.

- C'était à ce point ?

Sévérus ne répondit rien mais préféra informer le groupe de son départ ainsi que de celui de Sirius avant de transplaner avec son compagnon.

- Au moins, nous voilà en famille, nota Lucius toujours mécontent de ne pas avoir la garde lui aussi, de sa petite fille.

- Père… soupira Drago, moi aussi, je suis fatigué, allons manger.

Tandis que Harry et Drago profitaient d'un dîner bien tranquille, Sirius et Sévérus, arrivés au château, recherchèrent Rémus qui n'était plus à l'appartement.

- Allons voir dans la salle sur demande, proposa Sirius de plus en plus inquiet.

Une fois arrivés à la salle sur demande, ils découvrirent une salle dévastée avec en son centre, un Rémus torse nu, frappant contre un pilier de bois qui commençait déjà à se fendre. Le poing de Rémus était évidemment en sang.

- A ce point, nota Sévérus en référence à la question précédente de Sirius.

- Rémus… Rémus.

Un nouveau coup de poing s'abattit.

- Dehors. Je n'ai pas encore fini, dit Rémus en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le bois.

- Rémus.

- J'ai dit Dehors ! hurla Rémus en se retournant vers Sirius.

- Je ne crois pas, intervint Sévérus en ayant vu l'éclat plus que jaune dans les yeux de son amant.

- Dehors.

- Non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Comme vous voudrez, ajouta Rémus en se mouvant jusqu'à ses camarades.

- Rémus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sirius avec son courage et sa stupidité de gryffondor.

Rémus sauta alors sur Sirius et le planqua au sol.

- Toi, c'est toi qui ne va pas, répondit Rémus en suçant l'oreille de son amant.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda Sirius qui avait de plus en plus peur.

- Et tu as raison d'avoir peur Sirius Black, tu m'as défié, ajouta Rémus.

- Rémus, ça suffit maintenant, dit Sévérus en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Rémus ne répondit rien mais se leva prudemment tout en baissant sa tête ce qui fit baisser sa garde à Sévérus qui pensait que le Rémus Lupin normal était de nouveau avec eux. Erreur grossière qui permit à Rémus de sauter également sur le serpentard et de le plaquer au sol, aux côtés de Sirius.

- Toi aussi, répondit Rémus, il est grand temps de vous corriger.

- Par Merlin, le loup prend de plus en plus de pouvoir, chuchota Sirius.

- Et je crains qu'il ne faille le mobiliser, ajouta Sévérus.

- Et comment ? Tu n'as plus ta baguette, moi non plus. Et c'est Rémus.

Sévérus essaya de balancer un coup de pied mais Rémus, plus rapide et plus fort par ses dons de loup-garou l'arrêta et le frappa.

- Rémus ! s'exclama Sirius abasourdi.

Rémus ou plutôt Lunard préféra le faire taire lui aussi et lui faire comprendre qui était le plus fort en le frappant au visage. Il attacha Sévérus à un tronc qui venait d'apparaître en même temps qu'une clairière assez douillette avec de la mousse à terre dans la salle sur demande.

- Rémus, murmura Sirius qui reprenait peu à peu connaissance sous le regard inquiet mais impuissant de Sévérus attaché.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me défier à tout va ?!

- A tout va ? demanda Sirius perplexe.

- Toujours à draguer, à vouloir être dragué, à jouer les séducteurs. Au tribunal, tu as continué malgré nos avertissements…

- … Vos avertissements ? Mais tu sais bien que c'était pour avoir les membres de notre côté ? répondit d'une petite voix le maraudeur.

- De notre côté ? Ca ne serait pas plutôt dans ton lit ! siffla le loup-garou.

- Non.

- Tu es à moi, à moi ! dit Rémus en lui assénant un autre coup de poing qui fendit la lèvre de Sirius, rien qu'à moi, tout comme Sévérus, ajouta-t-il en meurtrissant les lèvres de son compagnon en apposant les siennes dessus.

Sirius gémit malgré lui, Rémus était enfin satisfait, mais il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant. Non, Sirius devait apprendre et surtout assimiler ce qu'était sa place.

- Rémus, arrêtes ! Reprends-toi ! supplia pour une de ses rares fois de sa vie Sévérus.

Mais Rémus ne s'arrêta pas de poser ses mains partout sur le corps de Sirius lui prodiguant à la fois caresses et souffrances physiques. A la place, il se retourna un instant vers Sévérus, lui promettant de ses yeux que son tour viendrait.


	55. Promesses

Egwene Al'Vere : euh... finalement, tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir lorsque tu liras ce chapitre, je suis allée au bout de mon idée tout compte fait.

Brigitte : pour Lynara, c'est en pourparler entre les deux parents... et pour Rémus, je te laisse lire le chapitre.

Stormtrooper2 : les parents vont finir par trouver une solution, mais pas tout de suite, là on s'interesse à notre trio qui ne va pas fort...

Bianka17 : de toute façon, si Harry ne peut rien faire comme les autres, sa descendance non plus et pour le mariage, on verra...

Cricket32 : je sais pas encore mais il y a des suppositions dans ce chapitre.

Potter29 : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, surtout en ce qui concerne le trio !

Mini-Yuya : oui, je ne pouvais pas faire un chapitre qu'avec des pensées négatives, même si celui-ci est pas mal négatif pour une personne en particulier...

Sahada : ... je te laisse lire, mais ça va virer encore plus grave que ce que tu penses... je me suis laissée emporter pour le coup !

Vampyse : il va se reprendre mais pas tout de suite...

Low37 : merci, et bon courage pour la lecture de ce chapitre plus grave que d'habitude.

Elodie : merci mais je ne laisserais plus une si longue période d'absence...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et ne m'en voulez pas à la fin de ce chapitre !

**55 – Promesses **

Dans un appartement de Poudlard, deux pères étaient en pleine discussion pour le futur de leur fille qui dormait, elle, comme un bébé.

- Franchement, au ministère, ils débloquent ! lança Drago en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras.

- Drago… tu l'as déjà dit durant le repas, supporté par tes parents, alors ça suffit maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pour l'instant.

- C'est déjà ça, soupira Harry dont la journée l'avait exténué, et pour le mariage ?

- Parce que tu connais des bébés toi ? Autres que Lynara ? railla Drago qui ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, faire ça à notre propre fille !

Harry calma alors son petit serpent en l'embrassant tout en empêchant ce dernier de placer ses mains à l'intérieur de ses vêtements.

- Hermione et Ron, eux, ils pourraient avoir un enfant… et la libérer ensuite, non ? proposa le gryffondor très inquiet pour sa petite fille.

- Dans ce cas, il faudrait les aider financièrement…

- Drago ! reprit Harry en lui assénant une tape derrière la tête.

- Et pourquoi pas Blaise ? Il devrait peut-être se marier avec la sœur de Théo, proposa Drago.

- Peut-être ? Oui, peut-être mais bon c'est un serpentard, fit remarquer Harry.

- Et alors, j'en suis un aussi !

- Oui, mais tu es surtout un gentil veela.

- Harry… ne me fais pas passer pour une guimauve, répliqua Drago un peu blessé dans sa fierté.

- Je t'aime.

- Ca ne résout pas tout, nota Drago mais qui pardonnait déjà son mari.

- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne connaît pas vraiment la famille Nott. Et après ce qu'ils ont fait à Blaise : la dette sorcière et tout le reste, je crois que si on promet notre fille à leur hypothétique enfant, la promesse tiendra encore le moment venu, dit gravement Harry.

- On a encore trois ans, et puis, ton parrain a aussi son mot à dire vu qu'il est responsable de notre petite fille, cracha Drago, alors si on passait à autre chose ?

- Mmm… à quoi ? demanda Harry en se levant du canapé tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'appartement.

- Ce n'est certainement pas la bonne direction, murmura Drago en se levant d'un bond et en se plaçant devant son petit gryffon qui en réalité, n'avait pas pensé à s'échapper mais plutôt à fermer la porte à clé, et je crois qu'un silencio serait aussi une bonne idée, Amour, ajouta Drago qui faisait déjà gémir son mari de plaisir en lui mordillant l'oreille très sensible.

- C'est de ta faute, se reprit Harry en déshabillant son veela.

- Tu vas t'en plaindre ? demanda Drago en arrêtant de suite ses caresses sur le torse presque dénudé de Harry.

- Pas du tout, répondit le gryffon, mais ne te plains pas non plus de devoir lancer un silencio pour ne pas réveiller notre fille !

- Je ne me suis pas plains, bien au contraire. Après tout, qui aurait pu dire qu'un Malefoy fasse rugir de plaisir un petit lion, susurra Drago à l'oreille de son compagnon tout en passant sa main sur l'objet de convoitise qui durcissait rien qu'au son de la voix du serpent.

- _Tu es vraiment le diable en personne_, siffla Harry qui perdait de plus en plus ses moyens sous la main experte de son amant.

- Ne siffle pas comme ça, souffla Drago qui avait vu son excitation se décuplait.

- Tu ne comprends pas, _mon Amour_ ? rajouta Harry en fourchelangue.

- Je ne comprends pas, non, je ne comprends que mon tatouage ou le fourchelangue uniquement quand il le souhaite, grogna Drago en s'allongeant sur Harry étendu sur le sol devant la cheminée.

- Pauvre Drago, dit Harry en passant sa main chaude sur le tatouage du serpent de Drago, _et que dirais-tu d'accélérer ta venue ?_ proposa Harry qui se fit embrasser derechef par un Drago plus qu'excité par la langue du serpent.

- Je veux te faire languir de plaisir, mon petit gryffon alors plus question de parler, ajouta le serpentard en essayant de rester maître de la situation.

- _Prends-moi_, ordonna dans un long sifflement le Survivant tout en écartant ses jambes d'une manière plus qu'explicite.

Devant ce tableau de luxure, Drago ne put que capituler et entra directement dans l'antre chaude de son compagnon sans le préparer au préalable. Aux sons que fit Harry, ça ne l'avait pas, apparemment, dérangé. Et plus les vas et viens se firent puissants et rapides, plus Harry criait son amour pour Drago en fourchelangue et finirent par atteindre le septième ciel ensemble sans se rendre compte que depuis cinq bonnes minutes leurs bracelets chauffaient.

Dans la salle sur demande, le bracelet de Sévérus, offert par Rémus, le chauffait également, voire le brûlait. Il en connaissait la raison, ne l'approuvait pas… mais était totalement impuissant. Rémus ne s'était pas repris, bien au contraire, et plus Sirius criait, et plus le loup raffermissait son emprise sur le chien.

Sirius n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, son Rémus, son attentionné amant, ne se souciait plus de lui, il n'était même plus là, sinon comment pourrait-il accepter de le prendre comme ça : dans la douleur, dans le refus de sa part, comment pourrait-il continuer à entrer en lui alors qu'il se débattait, qu'il disait non, qu'il l'hurlait même !

Finalement, Lunard se retira définitivement de son compagnon, de sa victime.

- A moi… j'espère que tu le comprends désormais, dit d'une voix rauque Rémus en se retournant alors vers Sévérus, délaissant un Sirius à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le sang dégoulinant sur son corps blanc.

Sévérus baissa la tête, en signe de soumission. Il ne devait pas mettre plus en colère le loup-garou. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment le loup, ni même Rémus, mais un mélange des deux. Mélange remplaçant désormais les deux moitiés de son amant à cause de sa potion tue-loup améliorée. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il devait se libérer au plus vite de Rémus pour pouvoir soigner son deuxième compagnon qui avait vraiment besoin de soin.

Rémus s'approcha de lui et le détacha tout en serrant le bras de Sévérus afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Et avec sa force, il ne le pouvait pas. Il le força à l'embrasser et Sévérus se laissa faire et participa même à ce baiser, un baiser au goût du sang de Sirius qui faillit le faire vomir mais il était un serpentard aguerri, alors il savait le cacher.

- Toi aussi.

- Oui, murmura Sévérus en plongeant son regard dans celui de son loup qui avait toujours les yeux jaune.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, je t'appartiens, à toi seul.

Rémus grogna et embrassa de nouveau son amant avant de le balancer de l'autre côté, aux côtés de son premier compagnon. La tête de Sévérus heurta le sol en faisant un drôle de bruit mais le serpentard resta éveillé. Assez éveillé pour voir le sourire de prédateur de Rémus, un sourire qui appréciait la situation. Sévérus attendait maintenant son tour, angoissé. Se faire violer par un inconnu, il pouvait gérer en traquant et en tuant son agresseur par la suite, mais se faire violer par la personne qu'il aimait, c'était différent… oui différent…

Mais contre toute attente, Rémus resta debout, loin de lui.

- Rentrez à l'appartement, ordonna Rémus avant de se retourner et de sortir de la salle sur demande.

Sévérus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et il se permit même un petit rire nerveux ; car malgré un poignet brûlé par le bracelet et une bosse à la tête, il n'avait rien par rapport à Sirius qui avait gémit de douleur dès qu'il avait essayé de le toucher pour le ramener chez lui pour le soigner.

- C'est fini ? murmura alors Sirius en essayant de se relever de lui-même.

- Oui, c'est fini.

- Jusqu'à quand ? finit par dire le maraudeur totalement sous le choc.

Sévérus ne répondit rien, il préféra soigner Sirius ici, sur le lieu du « crime ». Il força Sirius à se rallonger et arrêta d'un sort les différentes hémorragies. Rémus, après son coup de poing dans le visage de Patmol ne s'était pas arrêté là, il avait continuer à donner quelques coups alors même qui le pilonnait de force.

Maintenant, il pouvait déplacer son compagnon sans l'endommager plus que nécessaire, en espérant que les élèves soient toujours en cours. Durant leur interminable traversée des couloirs de Poudlard, Sirius murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles en s'accrochant comme un fou à Sévérus. Finalement, arrivés à l'appartement, Sévérus put enfin s'approcher des lèvres de Sirius et l'écoutait.

- Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas lui…

Sévérus devait arrêter cette lituanie. Car celle-ci était mauvaise pour Sirius mais également pour lui : ses yeux avaient tout vu et c'était en partie sa faute.

- Si, Sirius, c'était notre Rémus, confia Sévérus en partant à droite et à gauche à la recherche de potions diverses.

- Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Sirius au bord de l'inconscience.

- C'est à cause de moi : à cause de la potion. Il est désormais comme ça, Rémus.

- Mais… mais c'est toujours notre Rémus, non ? commença à pleurer Sirius alors que Sévérus tentait de le prendre dans ses bras en limitant la douleur de son compagnon.

- …

- Sévérus ?

- …

- J'ai besoin de t'entendre le dire. C'est notre Rémus, et ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Oui, notre Rémus, finit par dire Sévérus qui essayait de faire comme son compagnon qui s'endormait déjà.

Peut-être que le serpentard n'avait rien « subi » de la part de Rémus, mais il avait assister à tout et sans rien pouvoir faire. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le bracelet de « protection » de la meute de Rémus avant de rejoindre le pays des rêves, rêves où un Rémus ne pouvait pas agir ainsi.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Drago tout à coup très inquiet pour son compagnon.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? Juste éreinté… par un certain serpentard trop imaginatif pour mon propre bien, répondit Harry en souriant et en se blottissant contre son compagnon sur le canapé, un autre lieu baptisé par les deux tourtereaux.

- Ton poignet ?

- Il n'a rien, nota Harry en regardant son poignet de plus près.

- Non, l'autre, dit difficilement Drago en s'apercevant que celui-ci était brûlé.

- Je… ce n'est pas toi, ajouta d'un coup Harry en voyant le veela pâlir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Drago alors que Harry regardait lui, le poignet de Drago qui avait été brûlé.

- On dirait que ça vient du bracelet de Rémus, nota Harry qui n'éprouvait pas de vive douleur.

- Par Salazard, on ne peut même pas les enlever ! s'écria Drago en se tortillant pour essayer de le retirer.

Boum.

- Merci Dray, lança Harry qui s'était retrouvé par terre, le dos à terre et les jambes légèrement écartées, eh ! Ne t'approches pas de moi !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans une position que je trouve tout à fait correcte, ajouta Drago avec un petit sourire en coin, … debout aussi ça me va.

Harry fusilla son compagnon qui ne pensait qu'à ça et se rhabilla, toujours sous des yeux remplis de désir du veela.

- J'avais oublié qu'on était désormais au printemps, dit Harry en souriant d'excuse.

- C'est uniquement parce que tu es désirable et pas parce que je suis une bête, riposta Drago qui n'aimait pas ne pas être maître de lui-même.

- Bien sûr, mais pour l'instant, je suis fatigué alors on reprendra cette séance plus tard, une fois soignée et après que Lynara aura mangé, rappela Harry alors que Drago se relevait prestement en faisant venir un baume pour les brûlures de la salle de bain.

- Tu pourrais t'habiller, fit remarquer Harry qui aimait beaucoup trop Drago pour penser à autre chose qu'à ses mains habiles lorsque ce dernier se promenait sous ses yeux en tenue d'Adam.

- Tu ne veux pas changer ton programme ? proposa doucement Drago en étalant le baume sur le poignet de Harry et en finissant par une légère caresse.

- Non. Et on devrait parler à Rémus de ce que ce fichu poignet nous a fait.

- Entendu, mais ce loup passera après notre bébé, décida Drago en entrant dans leur chambre où la petite commençait à se réveiller de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, le dit loup courait à travers la forêt interdite jusqu'à une clairière dans laquelle une petite maison en bois était construite. Rémus l'ouvrit sans prendre de précaution et s'installa face à la cheminée qu'il alluma par magie. Quelques minutes plus tard ou plutôt quelques heures durant lesquelles il avait contemplé le feu sauvage de la cheminée, le loup-garou regarda son poignet et découvrit les marques de brûlures qu'il possédait lui aussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Rémus, redevenu totalement calme et en se rendant compte de sa réaction envers ses compagnons, là on peut dire que tu es un véritable monstre Rémus.

Le loup de Rémus s'agita en lui mais cette phrase était aussi vraie pour le loup. S'il avait fait le « bien », jamais le bracelet ne lui aurait fait du mal…

- Je ne peux pas y retourner, se dit-il à lui-même fermement, il est temps de quitter définitivement cette terre.

Le soir même, Sirius se réveilla difficilement et alla directement sous la douche sans se préoccuper du regard inquiet de Sévérus et sans même lui répondre. Après une longue douche où Sévérus avait été tenté de voir si Patmol ne s'était pas noyé, Sirius finit enfin par sortir.

- Désolé, j'avais… j'avais juste besoin de… de…

- Ca va, j'ai compris Black, répondit Sévérus soulagé de le voir si éveillé.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sourit le concerné, content que Sévérus ne s'occupe pas de lui en tant que victime.

- Fais-moi changer d'avis, proposa Sévérus en détaillant son collègue du corps professoral de haut en bas en laissant son regard dériver longuement sur son entrejambe.

- … Pas… maintenant, murmura Sirius en se laissant choir dans leur fauteuil.

- Je m'en doute, ajouta Sévérus compréhensif tout en s'asseyant à côté de son amant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ne fais pas ça, prévint Sirius.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda calmement le professeur de potion en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

Tout à coup, Sirius se brisa et laissa ses pleurs se répandre sur la chemise noire de Sévérus. Après un certain temps à verser ses larmes, Sirius s'arrêta.

- Désolé.

- Je me fiche de cette chemise, mais toi, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius en faisant un baiser léger sur les lèvres trop fines de son amant, où est-il ?

- Pas ici, fit remarquer Sévérus.

- Je ne suis pas encore idiot à ce point ! … Au point de foutre en colère Rémus oui, mais pas au point de ne pas le voir ou le sentir !

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, redit une nouvelle fois Sévérus.

- Pas la tienne non plus, ajouta Sirius plus durement que durant l'après-midi.

- Et pas celle de Rémus, alors ? railla Sévérus.

- Si… et non. Il va me falloir du temps pour le pardonner, il n'a pas à nous traiter comme ça, même si j'ai eu des écarts de conduite sans le vouloir ! s'exclama Sirius en s'emportant comme seul un gryffondor pouvait le faire.

- On doit lui parler et faire que ça n'arrive plus. Maintenant, dis-moi.

- …

- Te dire quoi Rogue ?

- Tu veux bien lui pardonner, si tu le fais, je le ferais également, reprit Sévérus avec son visage impassible, veux-tu rester avec lui, en tant que compagnon ? … En tant qu'amis ou en tant que connaissance ? … Je suis sérieux Sirius. Réfléchis-y. Sérieusement, en poussant le pour et le contre. C'est arrivé une fois, rien ne nous dit que ça ne se reproduira pas. Je te laisse, je vais aller voir où le bourreau se trouve.

Sirius regarda Sévérus sortir de l'appartement, le laissant seul, sans aucune chaleur humaine. Il pardonnait à Rémus, mais après ? Sévérus avait raison sur tout aujourd'hui, il devait y réfléchir. Mais au calme, loin de ses deux « compagnons ». Sa réponse affecterait non seulement le lien qu'il avait avec Rémus et Sévérus mais aussi le lien entre Rémus et Sévérus. Il prit alors la poudre de cheminette en direction du Square Grimault.

Sévérus de son côté, sillonnait les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche du loup sauvage. Il alla même aux abords de la forêt interdite mais rien n'indiquait la présence de Rémus. La nuit tomba et il préféra tenir sa promesse envers son filleul et aller manger dans la grande salle qui acceuillait pour la première fois la petite Lynara.

- Dis-moi Blaise, c'est bien elle ? demanda Drago discrètement tout en jetant un œil à son mari qui babillait avec leur bébé.

- Oui, laisse-moi te présenter Mia Nott, dit plus fort Blaise en montrant une superbe jeune fille possédant des cheveux aussi sombres que feu son frère et des yeux ébènes ne reflétant que le mystère qui l'entourait, Mia, voici Drago Potter-Malefoy et son mari Harry.

- Drago, Harry, répondit d'une voix envoûtante Mia en hochant la tête.

- Tu finis ta scolarité à Poudlard ? demanda Harry toujours aussi curieux.

- Certainement pas. Ce sont les vacances en France, j'en ai profité pour voir comment était mon fiancé dans son élément quotidien et surtout sans mes parents, répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement au gryffondor.

- Fiancé ? releva Drago.

- Ca a été décidé le week-end dernier, répondit Blaise qui était assez ravi de cette situation : c'était à vrai dire la mieux qu'il pouvait avoir avec son statut de redevable envers la famille Nott.

- Toutes mes félicitations, ajouta Drago en s'apercevant que son meilleur ami était très intéressée par l'héritière Nott.

- Et donc ? demanda Harry.

- Elle est vraiment jolie votre petite fille, détourna la question Mia.

- Oui, c'est un Amour, sauf lorsqu'elle hurle ou pleure… ou vole, ajouta finalement Harry qui avait couru après sa fille durant une bonne demie-heure.

- Voilà qui est original, c'est une enfant très prometteuse.

- En effet, répondit cette fois-ci plus sèchement Harry.

- Tout va bien ici ? demanda d'une voix grave le professeur de potion qui sentait la conversation dégénérer.

- Très bien, répondit Blaise en prenant la défense de Mia Nott comme il le devait, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici professeur.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça Mr Zambini ? demanda Sévérus soupçonneux.

- J'ai vu le professeur Lupin à Pré-au-Lard, en ramenant Mia à Poudlard, il y a à peine une heure, répondit Blaise.

- Il semblait d'ailleurs très pressé de partir d'ici, ajouta Mia, il ne t'a même pas répondu.

- Il devait être occupé, dit Blaise sur un ton agacé.

Mia adopta immédiatement un regard noir et une prestance raide.

- Enfin… excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en se rendant compte de son irrespect envers l'héritière.

- Acceptée, répondit la jeune fille en donnant un baiser sur joue et de nouveau détendue, tous vos professeurs sont-ils aussi pressés ? Ou s'agit-il d'un traitement de faveur pour ma venue ici ? demanda Mia alors que le professeur Rogue n'était déjà plus dans leur champ de vision.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, murmura Harry tout à coup très inquiet.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, tout va bien aujourd'hui, n'oublies pas qu'on a gagné, dit confiant le veela.

- Rémus est à Pré-au-Lard, Rogue n'était pas au courant et je n'ai pas revu Sirius, alors qu'en penses-tu ô grand Malefoy ?

- J'en pense que ça ne nous regarde pas. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en mêles Harry, on a autre chose à se préoccuper que de ces trois-là, ordonna Drago.

- Pour l'instant, affirma Harry en reportant son attention sur son bébé qui regardait tout autour de lui : la grande salle et ses amis, … pour l'instant.

- Par Serpentard, où es-tu Lupin ? maugréa Sévérus qui était désormais dans le village près de Poudlard, sans aucune piste, tu n'as pas le droit de t'enfuir maudit loup !


	56. Vampire et loup ne font pas bon ménage

Stormtrooper2 : Oui, on est bien d'accord sur la rechute possible de Rémus... mais pour l'instant il a besoin aussi de se défouler...

Vampyse : elle a tardé mais la voila !

Zaika : cette suite est axée sur notre petit trio...

Brigitte : alors oui, il y a une explication mais elle n'est pas bien longue...

Elodie : à vrai dire, il n'y a pas de vrais solutions mais bon Sirius va peut-être mieux se comporter et il ira mieux notre Rémus...

Cricket32 : oui, pour le coup, je me suis lâché sur le soit disant gentil loup-garou...

Ptit-ange : bonjour à toi, j'espère que tu es arrivée à ce chapitre et que la suite t'a plu !

Lunenoire83 : il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour bouger le quotidien de ce trio !

Sahada : voilà le "dénouement" pour le trio, je n'ai pas trop fait durer le suspens pour une fois.

Katerine Black : merci beaucoup et je suppose que les derniers chapitres ont également été plein de rebondissements !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Désolé du retard mais la semaine dernière, on m'a coupé internet...

****

56 – Vampire et Loup ne font pas bon ménage

Au chemin de Traverse, le professeur Lupin, honteux de sa réaction envers ses compagnons mais n'arrivant pas à se sentir de par sa nature, totalement coupable de la violence sexuelle qu'il avait eu, déambulait à travers les boutiques encore ouvertes. Il était passé plus tôt à Gringotts et avait pratiquement vidé son coffre fort plus rempli d'air que de gallions.

- Oh ! Professeur Lupin ! Professeur ! cria une voix en courant vers le dos du dit professeur, ... Professeur ! Stop ! ... Enfin, vous vous arrêtez, souffla alors Fred en reprenant son souffle.

- Mr Weasley, répondit prudemment Rémus qui ne savait pas à quel jumeau il avait à faire.

- Fred, professeur Lupin... vous allez où comme ça ?

- Il me semble que celà ne vous regarde pas, jeune homme, dit Rémus en gardant un ton neutre.

- Mmm... peut-être... mais en tant qu'ancien gryffondor, vous pouvez comprendre ma curiosité.

- Comprendre, pas l'approuver, ajouta Rémus en souriant calmement.

- Peu importe, répondit alors Fred en balayant sa main de gauche à droite dans le vide, vous n'avez pas l'air pressé, que diriez-vous de venir voir notre nouveauté ? ... En fait... ce n'était pas une question, murmura-t-il.

- A vrai dire je suis pressé, dit Rémus en voulant continuer son chemin.

- Et moi, à vrai dire, je n'attendais pas de réponse ou de refus, sourit alors Fred en prenant rapidement le bras du professeur et en le tirant violemment jusqu'à sa boutique à trois cent mètres.

Le professeur Lupin était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher et arriva finalement devant l'enseigne de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'arrière boutique, l'un des jumeaux brandit devant ses yeux toujours de couleur miel une bague couleur argent.

- Je ne porte pas ce genre de bijoux, dit très rapidement Rémus qui ne voulait en aucun cas devenir le cobaye du terrible duo de jumeaux Weasley.

- Mais si, mais si, vous allez voir, répondit Fred qui avait parfaitement l'habitude de cette réaction chez ses connaissances, c'est une bague qui permet de diffuser l'odeur que vous souhaitez, en l'occurrence celle que votre compagnon adore, ainsi il ne pourra pas vous lâcher... Enfin dans votre cas, il faudra faire quelques modifications vu que vous avez deux amants. Voyons voir... oui, du bézoard devrait faire l'affaire. Professeur, suivez-moi ! ordonna le jumeau de plus en plus excité d'essayer une nouvelle recette.

- Je vais plutôt attendre ici, proposa Rémus en ayant pour but de partir aussitôt que le vendeur aurait le dos tourné.

Et puis, le laboratoire des jumeaux Weasley n'était peut-être pas le lieu rêvé pour garder tous ses membres attachés au corps. Une fois de plus, Fred poussa le professeur qui se retrouva effectivement, dans un laboratoire en bazard.

- Je reviendrais plus tard, murmura Rémus en voyant Fred se démener depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Non, c'est bon, je le vois enfin, il est juste là haut, sur cette étagère, bon alors maintenant où est l'escabeau ?

- Pourquoi ne pas utilisez un wingardium leviosa ? essaya d'aider Rémus.

- QUOI ?! Vous voulez tout faire exploser ? On ne doit pas utiliser la magie ici, il y a des interférences possibles... et puis les ingrédients ne sont pas totalement rangés, à leur place. Non, autant le faire à la manière moldue.

Rémus rangea alors sa baguette en se promettant de ne plus la sortir. Il devait fuir de Poudlard, mais pas pour aller à Saint Mangouste ! Une fois sur l'étagère, Fred prit le bézoard mais à peine entreprit il de descendre les marches que l'escalier portatif bougea suffisamment pour faire perdre l'équilibre au gryffondor qui se retrouva alors les quatre fers en l'air. Heureusement pour lui, les fesses elles, étaient bien calées entre les bras d'un loup-garou très réactif.

Un grognement arriva aux oreilles de Fred qui rougit alors instantanément.

- Jolie synchronisation professeur ! lança à la cantonade Fred.

Un autre grognement. Néanmoins, ce grognement n'était pas celui d'un loup.

- Eloignes-toi de lui, dit alors un vampire plus que jaloux.

Le vampire montra un peu plus ses canines qui s'allongeaient déjà énormément. L'animal en Rémus trop proche de la surface et voyant un bon moment se profiler pour "s'amuser" sourit face à George et resserra sa prise sur l'autre jumeau qui n'en menait pas large désormais.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me donner d'ordre Mr Weasley. Je suis toujours professeur, répondit calmement Rémus, peut-être un peu trop justement.

- Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes plus mon professeur et surtout... surtout qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas le côté humain que je ressens le plus, précisa George qui s'approchait de plus en plus des deux personnes.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais George ? demanda un autre Weasley qui était venu avec son petit frère.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, grogna le vampire.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es en train de menacer un ami de la famille, ajouta Charlie qui commençait à être agité.

- Déposez-le ! ordonna le vampire.

- A votre guise, répondit Rémus en poussant alors le jeune Fred derrière lui.

- Ce n'est PAS à vous de le protéger ! ! hurla George qui n'en pouvait plus de ce comportement du loup.

- A vous non plus, ce n'est pas votre calice que je sache.

- Non... pas encore, pensa George, mais c'est mon frère jumeau, je me Dois de Le Protéger, ajouta-t-il à haute voix.

- Bien sûr, dit simplement Rémus en se reculant un petit peu plus ce qui fit que son corps coinçait celui de Fred tout contre l'étagère de potions.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! s'exclama Fred qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, professeur ça suffit, et toi George, on va de nouveau devoir s'expliquer.

- Ne te mêles pas de ça ! dit le vampire en voyant le regard de Rémus de plus en plus jaune.

Tout à coup, le vampire et le loup bondirent l'un sur l'autre simultanément.

- Charlie ! Fais quelque chose ! cria Fred qui ne pouvait pas utiliser sa force physique simplement humaine et encore moins la magie à l'intérieur même du laboratoire.

Charlie avait lui aussi, peine à le croire : deux adultes étaient en train de se battre à coups de poings, de griffes et de dents. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans la direction des deux combattants qu'un regard et un mot de Rémus l'empêcha de faire le suivant.

- Couché, avait simplement ordonné tout bas Rémus en assénant un autre coup de coude dans le menton de Fred qui lui, brisait le tibia du loup-garou.

- Charlie ! cria une nouvelle fois Fred en allant le rejoindre, bouges !

- Je ne peux pas, le professeur Lupin m'a donné un ordre.

- Et alors ? demanda Fred ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère l'écoutait.

- Le loup en moi l'a reconnu comme mon alpha, je ne Peux Pas aller contre Ses ordres, murmura Charlie dépité.

- Dans ce cas, je vais chercher le professeur Rogue ou Black, proposa Fred, toi restes là et essaye de... enfin, fais en sorte qu'ils ne sortent pas d'ici et n'agressent des passants ou pire, des clients !

- Entendu.

- Tu peux faire ça ?

- Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet, nota Charlie, allez dépêches !

Un peu plus loin, dans la campagne anglaise, un professeur rentrait bredouille de son expédition. L'espion qu'il avait été, avait été mis en échec par ce loup de Rémus. Et plus qu'un orgueil froissé, c'était de l'inquiétude qui avait assailli le professeur Rogue. Si Rémus ne rentrait pas, cela signifiait également la mort de Sirius qui ne pourrait jamais s'expliquer avec le dernier maraudeur. Et quoiqu'en dirait ce cabot, il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre sans cette explication. Par Salazar, où aurait-il pu aller ? Il ne roulait pas non plus sur les gallions pour s'enfuir de l'Angleterre aussi vite et les zones de transplannage tout autour du château et du petit village avait été inutilisée depuis le matin, bien avant leurs "disputes".

Soudain, une forme avec des cheveux roux fit apparition dans une de ces zones, juste à la lisière du château.

- Fuyons tant qu'il est temps, se dit Sévérus en faisant tourner ses robes noires en direction du château, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage d'entendre les idioties qu'il leur manque.

- A force je vais croire qu'on ne nous aime vraiment pas, parla Fred à lui-même en reconnaissant le professeur Rogue qui s'enfuyait loin de lui, Professeur ! ... Professeur !! ... Oye ! Rogue !!! ... Il a une bonne ouïe la Terreur des cachots, les serpentards sont quand même pas futés... Bonjour professeur.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Rogue énervé.

- Même pas de bonjour ? dit tout penaud Fred qui avait encore et toujours le temps de plaisanter, bon, je pense qu'en vous voyant fuir, il fallait s'y attendre...

- Weasley ! coupa net Sévérus qui commençait sérieusement à se fatiguer.

- Désolé, mais auriez-vous perdu un de vos collègues ?

- Que voulez-vous di... Vous avez Rémus ? demanda dans un éclair de lucidité Sévérus.

- Oui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le professeur de potion en voyant la mine sombre parcourir le visage de Fred, par Merlin, qu'as-tu encore fait Lunard ? pensa Sévérus dans sa tête en surchauffe.

- Le professeur et George sont en train de se battre, vous devez les arrêter ! s'exclama Fred qui emmena le professeur vers la forêt interdite.

Contrairement à d'autres professeurs, Fred n'eut pas besoin de pousser le professeur Rogue qui avait compris l'urgence et courrait tout seul vers la zone de transplannage.

- Et vous les avez laissé tous seuls ? demanda en colère Sévérus.

- Bien sûr que non, ils sont avec Charlie.

- Et pourquoi Mr Weasley ne fait rien ? ajouta-t-il.

- Parce que Môsieur est un loup-garou qui pense qu'il doit obéir au professeur Lupin, répondit Fred en arrivant sur le chemin de Traverse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une boutique devenue déserte. Le professeur Rogue n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une carte d'orientation et arriva finalement, grâce aux bruits de casse, devant un vampire et un loup en colères.

- Lupin ! Stop ! hurla Sévérus en voyant de nouveau la lueur jaune perçante dans les yeux de son amant tout en s'avançant vers les deux personnes, Fred, prenait votre vampire !

- Non ! George va l'étriper ! s'exclama Charlie qui avait fait sortir tous les clients quelques instants plus tôt.

- Votre avis ne compte pas Mr Weasley, vous ne faîtes rien ! répondit Sévérus en incitant Fred à le suivre.

Les combattants étaient vraiment enragés. L'un pour avoir enfin quelqu'un sur qui frapper et qui survivrait ; l'autre, pour pouvoir enfin extérioriser sa jalousie maladive envers son frère. Tout à coup, Fred n'en supporta pas d'avantage, et en synchronisation parfaite avec le maître de potion, envoya un direct franc et puissant dans la mâchoire de "son" vampire.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda George en se retrouvant par terre et en se frottant le visage.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! répondit Fred en lui tournant le dos.

- Ne me parles pas comme ça, grinça des canines son frère jumeau.

Fred préféra ne rien ajouter et regarda les autres personnes présentes dans le laboratoire. Rémus s'était relevé et appréciait moyennement d'avoir été arrêté en plein combat.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'exclama Sévérus qui pour une fois, perdit son sang-froid et devant des tierces personnes qui plus est.

- Je veux qu'on en finisse ! ajouta Lunard en regardant le vampire qui en redemandait lui aussi.

- Vous ne suffisez pas professeur, dit calmement Charlie.

- Je vous demande pardon Mr Weasley ? dit d'une voix grave le professeur Rogue en plissant des yeux vers l'opportun.

- Il faut le professeur Black pour arriver à calmer le loup-garou, où est-il ?

- Pas ici.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour noir, professeur ! ajouta Fred qui avait laissé les deux combattants reprendre le défouloir.

- Fred... je ne tiens pas à vous séparer, alors professeur où est-il ?

- Au Square Grimault... enfin normalement, pensa Sévérus en espérant que ce soit effectivement le cas.

- Je vais le chercher, répondit fatalement Fred en repartant, ça c'est incroyable, tout ça à cause du prof que je trouvais le plus calme et gentil, grommela-t-il tout en prenant de la poudre de cheminette.

Dix minutes plus tard, la boutique était ravagée. Les deux combattants avaient migrés et étaient finalement arrivés au centre de la boutique. Charlie et Sévérus avaient alors pu utiliser leur magie pour les stupéfier.

- A ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, dit une voix ennuyée d'être là.

Au son de cette voix, le regard de Rémus changea et Sévérus prit ce changement comme le signal pour les libérer.

- George, tu ne bouges pas, murmura Fred en prenant la main de son frère jumeau qui s'assagit.

- Entendu, soupira le vampire en enlaçant son frère qui préféra ne pas bouger.

- Rémus ? demanda Sévérus, tu es parmi nous.

- Je ne suis qu'une seule et même personne, répliqua Rémus de façon hargneuse, vous devriez déjà l'avoir compris depuis le temps !

- On préférait que ce ne soit pas le cas, murmura Sirius qui évitait de regarder le loup dans les yeux.

Sévérus comprenait la réaction de son amant et se rapprocha de Sirius pour faire face lui aussi à Rémus. Néanmoins, Sirius devait regarder le loup-garou en face, après tout, il était un borné de Gryffondor, courageux et tout le tralala du Choipeaux magique.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Sirius dont la colère commençait à monter, tu es bien une seule et même personne.

- Oui Sirius, répondit gravement Rémus, depuis la potion, c'est moi et uniquement moi en son entier que vous faites face. Je ne me défilerais pas... non, jamais... c'est ma faute, j'ai été un monstre tout à l'heure et pourtant... je n'arrives pas à m'en vouloir totalement...

- Alors pourquoi fuis-tu ? coupa Sévérus.

- ...

- Si tu ne fuyais pas, tu serais rentré chez nous, nota Sévérus, et tu ne serais certainement pas dans cette boutique de malheur.

- Hey ! Elle est parfait notre boutique.

- ... On va vous laisser maintenant, dit d'une façon très intelligente Charlie en poussant ses deux frères vers l'arrière boutique, euh... inutile de fermer, on s'en occupera plus tard.

- Alors Rémus ?

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise.

- La vérité ! cria Sirius, tu me dis que tu ne te sens pas coupable et pourtant tu fuis ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de fuir ! Non ! Ca ne te ressemble pas, ça ne ressemble pas à notre Rémus qu'on aime... D'ailleurs le viol non plus... alors non, tu n'avais pas le droit de fuir, sans nous permettre de nous expliquer, alors dis-moi la vérité !

- La vérité ?

- Oui, dit Sirius en cachant au maximum ses larmes, soutenus par Sévérus qui avait placé sa main sur l'épaule du maraudeur.

- Je... je n'ai pas su me contrôler, tes regards... envers le membres du mangamagot, je les ai senti comme une trahison puis comme un défi à mon encontre alors je t'ai pris... de force... répondit Rémus en gardant les yeux rivés au sol, et quand je me suis enfin calmé, j'ai compris.

- Compris quoi ? demanda Sévérus qui craignait le pire, après tout, peut-être que Rémus en se battant contre George avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie.

- Réponds, murmura Sirius qui avait le souffle coupé par l'inquiétude lui aussi.

- J'ai compris que je n'étais pas un bon alpha, répondit finalement Rémus en regardant ses " ex-compagnons ", et maintenant que je vous vois, j'en suis sûr.

- ...

- Je ne suis plus votre alpha.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'agita Sirius qui ne comprenait pas jusqu'où ça allait les mener.

Rémus n'ajouta rien et regarda son poignet sur lequel était fixé le bracelet qui le reliait à tous les autres bracelets protecteurs des membres de sa meute.

- Ca veut dire ça, dit Rémus en commençant à enlever son bracelet.

- Qu'est-ce qu...

Sirius n'eut pas à continuer sa question car au moment où Rémus avait retiré totalement son bracelet, son propre bracelet s'était lui aussi ouvert.

- Voilà, vous pouvez les enlever maintenant. Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir eu cette conversation aussi tôt.

- Il n'est pas question que tu nous abandonnes, se reprit Sévérus qui gardait lui, son bracelet dans sa main.

- Ce que j'ai fait peut encore arriver. Je ne peux rien promettre.

- On ne t'a rien demandé ! s'exclama Sévérus qui en avait marre de ses gryffons.

- Quoi, vous voulez que je recommence ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors le mieux c'est que je parte ! Vous ne comprenez pas ?! Je ne peux pas me contrôler, et je ne veux plus vous faire du mal, j'ai toujours voulu vous protéger et regardez où nous en sommes ! dit Rémus en élevant sa voix de plus en plus sous sa propre colère et la tristesse, je ne veux pas que ça recommence !

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, répondit Sirius qui reprenait part à la conversation, ... mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles non plus, non Sévérus. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, c'est une certitude, peu importe d'être seul à y réfléchir à Square Grimault durant une éternité, ce fait ne changera pas, jamais, ajouta Sirius alors que Sévérus commençait à objecter.

- Tu vois, Rémus, nous on ne veut pas que tu partes.

- Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu nous quittes, murmura Sirius, tu ne veux pas que ça recommence et je vois dans ton regard que tu t'en veux... même si tu penses le contraire. Tu t'es toujours senti coupable dès qu'il arrivait quelque chose à tes amis et cette lueur, je pourrais la reconnaître n'importe quand et je la vois aujourd'hui. Alors, c'est sûr, tu vas devoir te tenir à carreau pendant un temps avant de pouvoir me toucher de nouveau, mais j'en ferais de même : je vais... me calmer, les autres ne représentent rien à mes yeux, il n'y a que toi et Sévérus dans ma vie, alors comme c'est moi la victime, vous devez vous plier à ma décision. C'est décidé ! dit plus fort Sirius en regardant Sévérus et Rémus, on reste ensemble, dans notre appartement à Poudlard et à toi de me séduire pour que je t'ouvres de nouveau mes bras, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le loup-garou, bon on y va. Et je ne veux pas entendre d'objection. Pas même de toi Sévérus, ordonna le maraudeur en prenant la poudre de cheminette.

Rémus regarda Sévérus et la cheminée.

- C'est lui qui décide, tu l'as entendu. Je ne tiens pas à lui expliquer pourquoi je reviens tout seul. Je n'y survivrais pas. Alors avance.

- Comment...

- On s'est épris du gryffondor le plus buté qu'il soit ! ajouta Sévérus en levant les yeux au ciel, et le plus incompréhensible, que veux-tu y faire ? ... Rémus, il n'a pas dit qu'il te pardonnait, il t'a juste donné une seconde chance de le ravoir alors remets ton bracelet que je puisse arrêter de le tenir dans ma main et rentrons.

Rémus hésita. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Sirius ne l'avait pas rejeté totalement.

- Par Serpentard, remets-le ! Ou je rappelle un vampire qui risque d'aimer d'avoir besoin de te forcer à faire quelque chose.

Rémus n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il pensait aux paroles précédentes de son compagnon. Sévérus avait raison, il avait le droit de le reconquérir alors pourquoi hésiter... ils étaient leurs vies... et si Sirius contrôler son sex-appeal, alors lui contrôlera sa sauvagerie. Oui, il était tard et grand temps de rentrer.

- Rémus ! s'exclama Harry en accueillant le loup-garou à sa sortie de cheminée.

- Harry ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, répondit le Survivant soulagé de retrouver le maraudeur en bonne santé, le bracelet que tu m'as donné s'est détaché, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien Mr Potter, sur ce, allez rejoindre votre fille et votre mari, répondit Sévérus.

- Mais...

- Une autre fois Harry, dit Sirius en revenant dans le salon, on est fatigué.

- Bon, à demain alors, dit Harry un peu dépité mais qui préférait laisser son parrain en paix au vu de son visage tiraillé par les doutes qu'il devait avoir.

- Sirius...

- Je meurs de faim, si nous allions dans les cuisines de Poudlard, proposa Sirius en prenant une autre fiole anti-douleur.

- Allons-y Rémus... même si tu n'as pas faim, murmura le professeur de potion à l'oreille du professeur de DCFM.

Rémus hocha la tête et suivit simplement ses deux amants, restant toujours un pas en arrière.

Le lendemain matin, Sévérus se leva en premier et découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul réveillé. Rémus était toujours en pyjama sur le canapé sur lequel il avait dormi et était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

- Je viens de lire la Gazette, j'ai ruiné le magasin des Weasley. Je tiens à m'excuser pour éviter une guerre de clans inutile.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser, le seul clan auquel George Weasley appartient est celui des Weasley et en ce moment, j'ai cru comprendre que Molly ne lui parlait pas trop... à cause de sa tendance à vouloir rester avec son frère.

- Oh...

- Et puis, ce n'est pas avec tes maigres économies que tu pourras les soudoyer ou réparer les dégâts, ajouta Sévérus en se souvenant du paquet que portait Rémus hier soir et qui contenait toute sa fortune.

- C'est bien pour ça que je voulais Juste m'excuser de la gêne occasionnée.

- Et t'offrir comme elfe de maison le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre ? ajouta Sévérus en ayant jeté un coup d'œil sur le parchemin.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

- Ecoute Rémus. Laisse tomber cette lettre. Les Weasley ne diront rien et tu ne leur dois rien sinon, je leur demanderai des gallions pour la contribution de mes connaissances en maître de potion et ce sera bien plus important que les dégâts, je peux te l'assurer.

- Tu ne ferai...

- Je restes un serpentard. Evanesco ! lança Sévérus sur le parchemin que tenait le loup-garou, et je ne tiens pas à te chercher partout alors tu restes ici, un point c'est tout.

- Comment va Sirius ? ... Je veux parler de ses blessures.

- Beaucoup mieux, je le laisse dormir encore un peu, juste aujourd'hui... sinon ce chien s'habituera à ça tous les jours et ce sera vraiment dur de le réveiller après, murmura Sévérus en faisant venir à lui une tasse de thé et en envoyant une autre vers Rémus qui la prit aussitôt.

- Oui, c'est fort possible, murmura Rémus en souriant légèrement.


	57. Un Sirius à explosion

Elodie57 : j'essaierai de mettre encore d'autres moments avec George mais peut-être moins jaloux et plus amoureux. Dans ce chapitre, je mets fin au calvaire du trio.

Vampyse : celui-là va décoiffer notre Sirius !

Egwene Al'Vere : pour la suite, plus de combat mais une petite promenade en moto... enfin petite...

Bianka17 : la relation entre Fred et George sera pour la prochain chapitre.

Shamaya : merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre en retard te plaira également !

Brigitte : justement, je trouve qu'il est trop gentil dans les autres fics. Mais, maintenant, il va juste se comporter "normalement".

Stormtrooper2 : oui, je trouve que Rémus est bien en provocateur mais dans ce chapitre, il le sera moins pour le bien de notre Sirius !

Sahada : je crois que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre pour notre trio.

Meldrac : merci !

Cricket32 : hé ! Le chapitre devait faire au moins 8 pages word, mais bon, je suis contente, au moins, c'est parce que tu l'as aimé ! Bonne lecture !

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Makie : je crois que pour les jumeaux, je vais me lancer ! Mais dans le prochain chapitre, ici, je m'occupe de Blaise/Mia et du fameux trio qui n'était pas au beau fixe.

Lunenoire83 : Et c'est très rigolo à écrire même si ça ne sera jamais aussi bien écrit qu'imaginé !

Holybleu : non, il y a d'autres chapitres mais on est vraiment à la fin, je pense faire encore deux chapitres, trois maxi ! (enfin normalement ^_-). De plus, j'aurais une autre idée de fic où Harry serait du côté des méchants... Mais, je finis celle-ci avant !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**57 – Un Sirius à explosion**

Un mois était passé depuis le drame de Sirius. Un mois que Rémus restait sage et que Sirius n'aguichait plu personne. Un mois que Sévérus commençait à se demander quand ces deux idiots seraient de nouveau eux-mêmes et qu'ils pourraient enfin s'occuper de lui correctement. Un mois que Harry remerciait Merlin d'avoir un mari aussi prévenant et qui se réveillait la nuit pour leur petite Lynara. Un mois que Pansy se faisait courtiser par un loup-garou. Un mois qu'Hermione fuyait la bibliothèque de peur de se retrouver face à un vampire trop désireux de tout apprendre sur Poudlard et les moldus. Un mois…

- Par Merlin, je dois être vraiment agaçante ! s'exclama Hermione en s'affalant légèrement sur un banc de la grande salle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda Blaise qui adorait voir des gryffondors en mauvaise situation.

- Des sales vampires n'arrêtent pas de lui tourner autour pour soit-disant parfaire leur éducation, cracha Ron entre deux bouchées de spaghettis.

- Ron Weasley ! Ce n'est pas soit-disant, et je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ils veulent vraiment tout connaître.

- Oui, bien sûr, tout connaître de Toi, murmura le cadet des Weasley passablement jaloux.

- J'abandonne, finit par dire Hermione, tu es vraiment désespérant.

- Si tu as si peur de la perdre, tu n'as qu'à l'épouser, intervint la fiancée de Blaise, revenue pour le week-end.

Ron eut un éclair de lucidité et se retourna alors vers sa petite amie. Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, Hermione arrêta tout net ses pensées.

- Il en est hors de question ! déclara Hermione, certainement pas maintenant alors que l'on a les examens d'ici deux semaines et pas avant la fin de mes études. Ensuite, tu comptais vraiment me le demander dans une salle bruyante, sans aucun romantisme et parce qu'une fille qu'on connaît à peine te l'a soufflé ?!

Ron préféra retourner à son assiette tout en se rapetissant le buste. Une attitude qu'Hermione apprécia.

- Sinon, Harry, je crois que Sévérus te donne des cours de potion supplémentaires ?

- Ah, ne m'en parle pas… c'est vraiment horrible, je me demande pourquoi il ne s'en inquiète que maintenant, dit Harry tout triste en repensant à ces maudites leçons.

- C'est certainement que depuis un certain temps ce n'est plus l'amour fou entre ces deux autres collègues et qu'il s'ennuie.

- Oui, peut-être… mais je préfèrerais avoir des retenues, grommela Harry en touillant sa soupe de vermicelles, … oh et puis ça m'énerve, tout le monde voit qu'il y a un problème entre eux et ils ne veulent rien me dire : j'ai essayé Siri, Rémus et même… Sévérus… J'ai eu le double de parchemin à faire sur une potion au nom imprononçable et qui ne servirait à rien aujourd'hui. C'est vrai Hermione, ajouta le gryffon alors que son amie hochait la tête en signe de réprobation, qui se sert encore d'une potion pour parler correctement en alexandrin ? Dis-moi ? … A part des comédiens et encore !

- C'est assez romantique de parler en vers, nota la gryffondor, penses-y Ron !

Le dit Ron souleva de nouveau les yeux de son assiette et préféra regarder Luna en pleine contemplation du ciel de la grande salle plutôt que de faire répéter sa petite amie qui s'emporterait une nouvelle fois puisqu'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

- Au fait Harry, où est Lyn ? demanda Ron en ayant fini son repas.

- Avec Drago, il souhaite lui apprendre à dire papa. Je lui ai répété que ça ne servirait à rien vu qu'elle n'a que deux mois mais c'est une tête de mule. Depuis qu'il a acquéri son héritage veela, il appartient plutôt à gryffondor ou poussouffle qu'à serpentard !

- Et tu t'en plains ?

Harry y réfléchit mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ses pensées : Sirius venait de se lever vers la table des gryffondors et enfin de lui demander de venir avec lui. Peut-être finirait-il par connaître toute l'Histoire.

- On va où ? demanda le Survivant alors qu'ils quittaient maintenant Poudlard.

- On va se faire une virée, cher filleul ! ... Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Sirius en arrêtant de le tirer par le bras et en le regardant avec son air de chien battu.

- Sirius, j'ai cours dans moins d'une heure...

- ... On est le week-end ! coupa l'héritier Black.

- C'est un cours de potion de rattrapage, ton super copain pense que je me dois, maintenant que je suis un Potter-Malefoy, d'avoir de bonnes notes dans cette foutue matière ! vociféra Harry, et puis pourquoi une virée ?

- Hé, j'y suis pour rien ! ajouta Sirius en se reculant face aux cris de son filleul, bon tu le veux vraiment ce cours ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry en roulant des yeux face à la bêtise de cette pensée.

- Alors, ça te dit un tour en moto ? demanda Sirius en faisant un gros sourire, et pour Sévérus, je m'en occupe plus tard, j'ai une super excuse pour toi, en plus, en ce moment, il ne me dit plus rien et acquiesce à tout ce que je fais, pensa Sirius.

- En moto ? Moi derrière toi ou...

- Tadam ! s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant un parking couvert à Pré-au-Lard où deux motos trônaient, prêtes à effrayer les piétons.

- Ouahou…

- Alors ? Ca ne te parle toujours pas une virée avec Patmol ? demanda Sirius en connaissant d'avance la réponse du Survivant.

Pendant ce temps, Drago déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de son mari. Il avait finalement abandonné l'idée d'apprendre à sa fille de parler… du moins pour l'instant. A un angle d'un couloir, il tomba sur son meilleur ami et préféra alors entamer une petite discussion.

- Salut Blaise, la forme ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, et toi ? Où est ton mari ? demanda Blaise tout sourire.

- Et ta fiancée ? répliqua Drago.

- Je vois. N'aurais-tu pas perdu ton précieux Harry ? demanda Blaise un peu taquin.

- Blaise, n'insiste pas, j'essaie de penser à une autre personne que moi, alors…

- Et qui ? demanda Blaise.

- Toi, stupide serpy ! répliqua Drago qui n'avait toujours pas de patience quand son interlocuteur se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tout va bien pour mo…

- … Vraiment ? coupa le serpentard, tu t'es excusé la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec cette demoiselle Nott. Et jamais, jamais, tu ne t'excuses ! Et puis, c'est quoi ces manières. Tu es toujours resté prudent mais là, on dirait que tu marches sur des œufs ! Même quand elle n'est pas là !

- On dirait que tu ne l'apprécies pas. Non, écoutes-moi, je me fiche de ton avis. Mr Nott a décidé de nous marier et je le ferais. Et si je ne le voulais pas véritablement, j'aurais trouvé une faille dans ma « possession par la famille Nott », dit doucement l'autre serpentard.

- Elle est belle, je te le concèdes mais…

- Mais rien du tout. T'ai-je fait des remarques lorsque tu as voulu Harry ? Non.

- C'est différent.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mia, je ne la connaissais pas avant. Toi, tu t'es marié à celui que tu détestais le plus au monde. C'est différent. Maintenant, j'y vais et on n'en reparlera pas. C'est compris, dit très froidement Blaise.

Drago hocha la tête et préféra continuer son chemin qu'il espère, mènera vers la dite fiancée de son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps là, en dehors de Poudlard et quelques explications plus tard pour Harry et quelques minutes après avoir enfourné la moto, les deux gryffons partaient, moteur au plancher, à travers la campagne anglaise. Le ciel était avec eux car le soleil brillait en ce samedi et évidemment, les routes étaient vides : c'était bien pour ça que l'endroit avait été choisi pour construire un village sorcier, éloigné du monde moldu.

Après avoir roulé sur plus de 100 km, Harry décida de s'arrêter et de profiter d'une colline verdoyante donnant sur un petit lac.

- Déjà fatigué Harry ? demanda Sirius en enlevant son casque de moto.

- Un peu, oui, pas toi ? Et puis pourquoi nos motos ne volent pas ? Tu avais bien une moto volante, non ? demanda le gryffon en s'asseyant contre un tronc.

- Oui, mais je l'ai cassé la semaine dernière…

- Comment ?

- Oh… comment ça… je pensais un peu trop et…

- Et ?

- Et boum… un arbre ! Je t'assure, c'était le seul arbre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est déplacé pour se mettre sur ma route ! Harry ! Non, mais ça suffit jeune homme ! dit Sirius en essayant de prendre une voix autoritaire ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Harry, … j'ai été blessé…

- C'était grave ? demanda tout à coup Harry, inquiet pour son parrain.

- Non, pas du tout mais ça a eu au moins le mérite d'arrêter ton rire, se justifia Sirius sous le regard noir de son filleul, et puis, ce garagiste ne m'a même pas cru… Ma moto sera prête d'ici une semaine.

- Parce que c'est long de réparer ? Un reparo n'est pas suffisant ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Oh si, mais il y a toute la paperasse avec le ministère. Au bout d'un certain nombre d'accidents, il y a une enquête et des arrêtés, etc… mais moi, ça va parce que l'arbre a choisi de me scratcher dans un lieu désert. Bon, on reprend la route ?

- T'es si pressé que ça ? Moi, non… parce qu'au retour on va se faire tuer par Rogue.

- Mais non ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il me mangeait dans la main ! répliqua Sirius en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit froidement Sirius.

- Sirius, je vois bien que ça ne va pas entre vous, dis-moi… Tu peux tout me dire.

- Non, et n'insiste plus ! ajouta Sirius avant de reprendre la moto mais sans prendre le temps de mettre son casque.

- Sirius ! cria Harry, Sirius attends ! Mais va pas si vite ! Sonorus : Sirius !

Après avoir essayé de pétrifier son parrain, Harry décida de monter sur la moto en espérant pouvoir le rattraper sans déraper lui-même avec la dite moto. Tout à coup, son bracelet chauffa, chauffa si fort qu'il dû s'arrêter.

- Bordel, c'est quoi encore ça ? se demanda Harry en se frottant le bras.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de l'arrêter, fit remarquer une voix derrière le jeune homme.

- Rémus ? ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Ramener Sirius, heureusement que vous portiez vos bracelets, c'est très bien Harry, ajouta Rémus en souriant et en lui tapotant la tête gentiment.

En se tournant de moitié, il découvrit que Rémus n'était pas venu tout seul. Néanmoins, Harry n'étant pas si courageux que ça, il préféra alors détourner les yeux d'yeux sûrement furieux contre lui pour l'avoir « oublié ». Une minute plus tard, il n'eut plus à s'en faire.

- Mais il est malade ! s'exclama Harry alors que Sévérus se trouvait désormais à 500 mètres d'une moto fonçant droit sur lui.

- Sévérus ! s'exclama Rémus qui ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de ses pieds pétrifiés.

- Merlin moi aussi ! Rogue nous a bien eu ! Sirius arrêtes la moto !

A Poudlard.

Une certaine fiancée s'amusait à fuir un certain serpentard en accélérant le pas ou bien, en s'aidant de Peeves pour détourner l'attention ou encore, avec l'aide de Luna qui venait tout juste de sortir de la bibliothèque et qui tomba malencontreusement sur le serpentard qui n'en pouvait plus. Mais, il était coriace puisque c'était pour son meilleur ami. Tout à coup, Mia s'arrêta au niveau de la tour d'astronomie.

- J'espère que ça t'a amusé ? demanda Drago qui arrivait quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement essoufflé et très irrité.

- Oui beaucoup. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, que veux-tu ? demanda Mademoiselle Nott en souriant.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te maries avec Blaise ?

- Tu appartiens à l'une des plus vieilles familles de sang-purs et tu oses me le demander ? ajouta Mia plus froidement.

- Mais Blaise n'est plus un vrai Zambini depuis que les Nott l'ont revendiqué alors ce n'est pas effectivement un bon mariage que tu vas faire, fit remarquer Drago en s'appuyant sur la balustrade.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'estime pour ton ami, répondit Mia.

- Ca suffit, menaça Drago en coinçant la jeune fille contre un mur, Blaise est quelqu'un de bien, qui a eu pas mal de choix difficiles à faire, à mon avis, il mérite de choisir avec qui il passera le reste de sa vie.

- Tu as raison. Et il l'a eu ce choix, prononça la sœur de Théo d'une voix douce.

- Comment ça ? demanda Drago en laissant Mia respirer.

- Je lui ai demandé.

- La belle affaire ! s'exclama Drago en riant d'un rire fou, il ne peut pas répondre non, il est lié aux Notts.

- Je lui ai demandé, il avait le choix, aucune contrainte. Après tout, mes parents n'ont plus que moi. Crois-tu qu'ils veulent mon malheur ? Si Blaise n'était pas d'accord, j'aurais dit à mon père que je n'en voulais pas.

- …

- Encore autre chose ?

- Tu es surprenante, dit simplement Drago.

- Tout comme mon frère, non ?

- Oui, ça, c'est bien vrai, répondit Drago en souriant, bon, je crois que je vais te laisser ta chance.

- Merci. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'un autre sujet ?

- … Ne serait-ce pas ma fille l'autre sujet ? demanda Drago un peu plus suspicieux.

- Oui. Je vois que tu as un problème. Dans les contrats de mariage de sang-purs, tu sais que nous avons l'obligation de fournir une descendance dès la deuxième année. Et nous avons toujours donné vie à un fils dès le premier enfant.

- Chez les Malefoys aussi, répondit Drago.

- Je me doute que ta fille est elle aussi une veela. Elle a donc sa propre âme-sœur. Nous pourrions faire une promesse de mariage puis la renier l'année de ses seize ans.

- Vraiment ? … Vois-tu, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, tu es un sang-pur et tu voudrais renier un mariage avec la fille d'une, je te cite, des plus grandes et anciennes familles de sang-purs ?

- Oui.

- Et fille de Celui-qui-a-vaincu ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'aime… Non, pas ta fille, ni ton mari… ni toi, finit-elle par ajouter, mais j'aime Blaise. Et il est ton meilleur ami. Il s'en veut pour Théo alors il ne fera plus jamais rien qui pourrait blesser ses autres amis dont tu en fais parti, expliqua Mia.

- Je dois y réfléchir. Et en parler à Harry. A vrai dire, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais Harry sera le plus difficile à convaincre.

- Je ne crois pas que j'aurais à le convaincre, le ministère l'a décidé et il respecte la loi. Une fois que tu auras décidé, il te suivra, répondit Mia, maintenant, je dois te laisser…

- Attends, coupa Drago, dis-moi pourquoi tu agis ainsi avec mon meilleur ami alors que tu prétends l'aimer.

- Penses-tu que mon père me laisserait tout un week-end à Poudlard sans surveillance ? D'ailleurs, Blaise, depuis les fiançailles, est surveillé par un des professeurs pour s'assurer de sa bonne conduite. Au revoir Drago, et penses à ma proposition.

Drago resta pensif mais comprenait petit à petit que ce serait la meilleure solution. Mais Blaise était peut-être trop attachée à cette fille, sera-t-il vraiment la personne qui déciderait dans leur couple ? D'un autre côté, si Mia était vraiment amoureuse de Blaise, alors elle ferait des choses irréfléchies, comme lui le faisait pour Harry et sa fille… Il y avait tant à réfléchir, mais heureusement il avait encore trois ans… Le veela regarda le ciel et trouva qu'il était déjà bien descendu dans le ciel. Par Merlin, où pouvait être son mari ?

Son mari lui, était toujours pétrifié tandis que Sévérus tentait d'arrêter une moto conduite par un fou d'une manière peu orthodoxe et surtout suicidaire.

- Alors Sirius, vas-tu m'écraser ? murmura Sévérus qui se tenait fièrement sur la route.

Le dit Sirius lui, conduisait, il aimait cette sensation de vie, de danger et de mort. Il adorait foncer sur une route sans rien pour l'arrêter. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'aperçoive. A 150 mètres de son amant, le professeur Black le vit enfin. Il voulait rouler, juste rouler, rouler plus vite et encore plus vite. Mais, il était là… il ne pouvait pas le laisser là… ni le tuer. Alors il freina, il freina à fond tout en fermant les yeux pour éviter le pire ; il ne pouvait pas lancer de sort, il fallait lâcher la moto pour attraper sa baguette et à cette vitesse : c'était de la folie. Alors il continua de freiner, mais la moto continuait de rouler, moins vite mais elle roulait.

Sévérus ferma les yeux. Il entendait toujours un bruit de moto rapide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la moto s'arrêta… juste devant un Sévérus légèrement livide et un Sirius s'envola à quelques mètres de là sous l'impulsion de l'arrêt.

- Ouch, ça fait mal ! se dit Sirius en se retrouvant le dos à terre et en se frottant la tête.

- Attends un peu que l'on ait une conversation tous les deux, là, tu auras vraiment mal, ajouta Sévérus en se retrouvant au-dessus de Sirius, on peut savoir ce que tu faisais ?

- Et en plus, tu as emmené Harry ? N'es-tu pas un peu fou ? ajouta Rémus en arrivant avec Harry, tous les deux essoufflés après leur petite course suite à la fin du sort, d'ailleurs toi aussi Sévérus tu es fou !

- On devait l'arrêter, il cherchait encore à se tuer ! répliqua Sévérus.

- Encore ? A se tuer ? demanda Harry choqué, pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ferait ça ?

- Si tu lui demandais, peut-être, nous le dirait-il… enfin ? répondit Sévérus qui perdait réellement son calme.

- Je ne cherche Pas à me tuer ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant précautionneusement.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Rémus, la semaine dernière, tu as foncé dans un arbre. On t'a retiré ta moto, et là tu fonces sans casque dans une route qui mène vers un tunnel ! Alors ? Réponds !

- Je voulais juste me sentir vivant, c'est tout ! Alors, laissez-moi !

- Non ! répondirent ses deux amants.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius sérieusement.

- Parce qu'on t'aime sombre idiot, répondit Sévérus.

- On t'aime Sirius, ajouta Rémus en regardant son compagnon.

Sirius se contenta de renifler et détourna son visage.

- Mais que diable veux-tu ? s'impatienta Sévérus en s'écartant de lui.

- Bon, moi je vais vous laisser, dit tout à coup Harry qui pensait être de trop.

Il prit alors un porteloin que lui tendait Rémus et transplana aussitôt.

- Je veux me sentir vivant, répondit Sirius buté.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Rémus.

Rémus se retrouva alors sous un corps tendu, les lèvres recouvertes par celles de Sirius.

- J'en ai marre que vous preniez des pincettes tous les deux avec moi. Je ne suis pas en sucre, et j'en ai rien à foutre que tu m'aies… violenté. Plus maintenant. Maintenant, je vous veux tous les deux, et sans peur. Je vous l'ai dit : je veux me sentir vivant et avec vous deux comme amants Actifs, ce sera ok. T'as compris Rémus ?

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Sévérus en se rapprochant du couple.

- Oui.

- Tu n'auras pas à le répéter Sirius, parce que moi aussi, je te veux et sans prendre de gants, acquiesça Rémus en embrassant Sirius et en empoignant Sévérus.

Pendant ce temps, après une petite marche, Harry se retrouva enfin dans ses appartements. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas une journée qui était sur le point de se terminer.

- Par Merlin, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? demanda un veela furieux, Dumbledore m'a empêché de partir et j'ai dû supplier des jumeaux Weasley pour qu'il me donne leur chemin secret, j'étais sur le point de te chercher.

- Et Lynara ? demanda Harry en espérant le calmer en parlant de sa fille.

- Je l'ai donné à mes parents. Non, mais es-tu fou ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu ne voulais plus de nous ? demanda Drago qui commençait à sentir des larmes dans ses yeux argents.

- Bien sûr que non, je suis parti avec Sirius pour qu'il se défoule, répondit Harry en enlaçant son mari par derrière.

- Tu vois où j'en suis, je suis en train de virer Poussouffle à cause de ton comportement, ajouta Drago en écrasant ses larmes sur la manche de son pull en cachemire.

Harry embrassa alors la tempe du serpentard.

- Et puis je me suis fait un sang d'encre, ajouta Drago en esquissant un sourire.

Un autre bisou sur le cou.

- Et Lynara aussi était inquiète, finit par dire le serpentard avec son sourire pervers.

Un bisou sur la clavicule.

- Et…

- … Ecoute beau blond, tu n'aurais pas assez de plaintes pour mériter tous les bisous que je veux te donner alors si tu arrêtais de parler et qu'on aille dans la chambre ? proposa Harry, profitant du fait que sa fille soit absente.

Drago n'ajouta alors plus rien et partit directement dans la chambre en retirant les vêtements de Harry alors que ce dernier faisait de même avec les vêtements du serpentard. Et avec la frousse qu'il avait eu en voyant son parrain foncer comme un sorcier sortant tout juste d'Azcaban, il était hors de question d'être patient. Il embrassa Drago et s'allongea directement sur le lit en lançant un regard de prédateur à son mari qui était, même sans ses yeux lubriques, au garde à vous.

- _Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, alors viens directement_, prononça Harry en fourchelangue.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas le fourchelangue mais si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais même plus être capable d'attendre de te préparer avant de venir en toi, Amour, répondit Drago en donnant un petit coup de langue sur le sexe de son amant qui frémit à cet instant.

- Mais, c'est exactement ce que je veux, finit par dire Harry en redevenant un peu plus lucide.

Drago le regarda étonné. Mais un baiser fiévreux de son compagnon lui rassura sur ses envies. Il pénétra alors d'un seul coup son Harry qui cria sous le coup de la douleur. Drago ne lui laissa pas de répit et commença alors un lent va et vient qui fit oublier la douleur pour grimper vers le sommet de la montagne du plaisir.

- Vas-y à fond ! hurla de plaisir Harry.

Drago continua alors cette danse magique en accélérant de plus en plus, en y allant de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré de la tension qui l'animait, au même moment que son compagnon qui ne pouvait rêver meilleur fin d'après-midi.


	58. Examens à Poudlard

Vampyse : oui, oui, j'ai bien tenu compte de ta remarque... en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur

Elodie57 : oui, tout est bien qui continue bien (j'aime bien cette phrase et puis comme c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et que j'aime que tout finit bien, c'est bien normal !). Sinon, pour Fred et George, ce sera au prochain chapitre !

Stormtrooer2 : en fait, je vais probablement trouver une autre solution pour ne pas attendre 16 ans... mais je réfléchis encore.

Cricket32 : en fait, je pensais faire un petit saut de trois ans pour arriver ce fameux jour et pour clôturer l'histoire... Evidemment, le chapitre sera long mais le dernier l'était aussi (au moins 9 pages word, dans ce nouveau chapitre, c'est 11 pages) !

Lunenoire83 : merci beaucoup ! Celui-ci, je l'aime bien aussi...

Brigitte : ah non ! Pas tout de suite ! J'ai déjà du mal avec un bébé alors 2 !

Psykedelikworld : à vrai dire, j'avais déjà ma petite idée... et peut-être bien qu'elle est en accord avec les tiennes...

Nounou : merci !

Makie : quoi ? Tu ne l'avais pas déjà remarqué, avant ?

Sophia95100 : merci, j'espère que la fin te plaira également au prochain chapitre !

Yaone-kami : oui, je sais mais bon c'est l'Amour et puis... je n'aime pas écrire des trucs tristes qui durent trop longtemps (même si j'adore les lire...)

Ritsuko-chan : Ouahou ! T'as bien eu du courage pour lire la fic en entier car quand je regarde la longueur de mon fichier word... bon, t'inquiètes il reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là... En tout cas, merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

Princesse : je pense à te faire part de la nouvelle par msn...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Désolé du retard mais j'avais du mal à trouver les mots... vu que le prochain sera le dernier et que j'aimerais vous le mettre la semaine prochaine pour vous faire arrêter de patienter pendant longtemps... En tout cas, merci de continuer à me suivre et à bientôt !

**  
58 – Examens à Poudlard**

_ Harry ! Tu as vu mon livre « Attaque ou Défense » ? demanda une tête ébouriffée en pleine panique.

_ …

_ Harry ! Lâches un peu ton serpentard et viens m'aider à le trouver ! s'exclama Hermione en emportant Harry dans son sillage qui était jusque là, dans les bras de Drago.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?! demanda Harry exaspéré, lances un accio !

_ Idiot. Si c'était possible, je l'aurais déjà fait. Le livre est protégé, fit remarquer Hermione.

_ Bon, où étais-tu avant ? … Oh, oui quel idiot je suis ! A la bibliothèque, ironisa Harry exaspéré par l'attitude de son amie deux jours avant les ASPICS, alors va voir si…

_ … Ca ne te réussit pas d'être avec Drago, répondit Hermione vexée, avant ça pouvait passer vu que tu étais enceint, mais maintenant… grommela Hermione en quittant l'appartement.

_ Tu as fait vite aujourd'hui, nota un serpentard qui enlaça alors son compagnon.

_ Elle devient dingue ! s'exclama Harry en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte.

_ Elle l'était déjà avant, dit Drago en se prenant un petit coup de coude dans le ventre.

_ Les ASPICS la rendent fou, non mais j'y crois pas ! Hier, on a pourtant révisé ensemble pendant 10 heures, ça aurait dû lui suffire, non ?

_ Et t'as de la chance Harry. Parce que même en dormant, elle parle de bouquins, dit un roux fatigué en sortant de la chambre.

_ J'avais oublié Ron, ça va aller ?

_ Ouais, une fois que j'aurais pris un bon petit-déjeuner, répondit Ron en se rendant alors vers la grande salle.

_ Tiens, on dirait que Weasley a reçu un très joli cadeau à Noël ! dit en rigolant l'héritier Malefoy.

_ De quoi veux-tu… Oh, non ! Ron ! … Ron ! Drago, lâches-moi, il ne peut pas sortir en ayant oublié son pantalon !

_ Bien sûr que si, ce boxer noir et rose lui va à ravir, plaisanta Drago, Granger a bon goût.

_ Drago ! Maintenant, lâches-moi sinon tu vas pouvoir comprendre comment je vais avoir un O en défense contre les forces du mal, menaça Harry en espérant que la dignité de son meilleur ami ne soit pas encore irrémédiablement atteinte.

_ Oh… je crois que je viens d'entendre Lynara qui gazouille, répondit précipitamment Drago en retournant dans leur chambre à coucher.

_ Bien sûr, elle a bon dos notre petite fille, murmura Harry en se rendant sur le chemin menant vers la grande salle.

Dans un lieu tenu au plus grand secret dans le château, des professeurs étaient en train de finaliser les examens de toutes les classes et les règles de conduite.

_ La liste est longue cette année, fit remarquer le professeur Trelawney, oh, bien sûr je l'avais déjà vu…

_ Bien sûr, murmura Sévérus qui en avait marre d'être enfermé depuis quelques jours avec tous les autres professeurs pour la plupart, soporifiques et sans toucher ses amants, je tiens à signaler que toutes ces interdictions sont dues aux Gryffondors.

_ Hey ! s'exclama Sirius en lui tapant sur l'arrière du crâne.

_ Hélas Sirius, Sévérus a raison, les jumeaux Weasley ont considérablement rallongé la liste. Et avec leur boutique, Argus a du se tenir au courant des dernières nouveautés… le pauvre, il n'en dort déjà plus de la nuit…

_ Bien fait, pensa Sirius en repensant à ses années au collège.

Deux jours plus tard, le château était en effervescence : ça y est, on y était, les derniers examens avant l'entrée dans la vie active ou l'université pour les courageux. Harry se faisait aider par Colxi pour faire une valise pour sa petite fille. Pendant une semaine, il n'aurait pas de temps à lui accorder et surtout, Narcissa avait insisté auprès de Drago pour qu'il soit le premier de sa promotion arguant sans relâche sur le fait qu'un bébé n'était pas de tout repos, qu'elle serait mieux chez leurs grand-parents.

_ Harry, ce n'est pas un peu trop ? demanda Drago en regardant la valise de 15 kilos pour un bébé d'à peine 5 kilos.

_ Bien sûr que non, tu sais bien qu'elle aime être jolie en toute circonstance, comme toi ? nota Harry.

_ C'est un bébé ! s'exclama le veela.

_ Tu en penses quoi Colxi ? Toi, elfe de maison respecté et surtout habitué à cela ? demanda alors Harry.

_ C'est juste ce qu'il faut maître Harry, répondit l'elfe en se moquant légèrement de Drago avec ses yeux.

_ Comme vous voulez, mais tu sais bien que mère a elle aussi, des vêtements pour bébé au Manoir. Qui plus est, nous allons être en retard, ajouta Drago en repartant très vite pour ne pas recevoir des sorts.

Une heure plus tard, les élèves de septième année entraient dans une grande salle métamorphosée pour les écrits sur les créatures magiques.

_ Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous à vos places désignées. Bien avant toute chose, je voulais vous rappeler les règles de cet important examen, dit tout haut le professeur MacGonnagal, tout d'abord, les examens sont individuels, il est interdit de copier sur son voisin, il est interdit d'envoyer ou de recevoir des hiboux, il est interdit de demander des renseignements à son voisin ou aux professeurs vous surveillant…

_ Attends, il y en a qui ont fait ça ? demanda abasourdie Blaise.

_ Oui, mon parrain, sourit Harry entre Blaise et Drago devant-derrière et Hermione et Luna à sa gauche et à sa droite.

_ Excellent !

_ Ridicule, intervint Hermione très sérieuse et un peu stressée.

_ Ca a marché, répondit Harry.

Hermione ne dit plus rien et continua d'écouter le professeur de métamorphose qui énonçait une liste exhaustive.

_ … il est interdit de lancer des sorts d'illusions, d'utiliser une plume autre que celle qui vous ai fournit, Tous les objets venant ou créé par les jumeaux Weasley sont interdits : par conséquent, il est interdit d'utiliser des bonbons télépathiques, il est interdit d'utiliser des oreilles à rallonge même invisibles, elles seront détectées par nos soins, il est interdit de se doper l'esprit, il est interdit d'utiliser des lunettes magiques reliées à des livres dans vos dortoirs ou autres lieux, il est enfin interdit d'utiliser la legimencie pour ceux qui la pratique, le professeur Rogue y veillera, finit par dire Minerva en regardant dans la direction du trio infernal, serpentard et gryffondor, bon vu l'heure, l'examen finira une heure plus tard. Bon courage à tous et à toutes.

Certains vampires et loup-garous nouveaux venus passèrent également le test qui fut un jeu d'enfants puisqu'il concernait leurs espèces. Une chose que Pansy apprécia également vu sa nouvelle relation avec un loup. Bien évidemment, la partie sur les verracrasses et les centaures était moins drôle.

Les journées étaient longues pour les étudiants mais également pour les professeurs qui surveillaient constamment les étudiants. Deux d'entre eux avaient déjà obtenu le droit de redoubler leur septième année pour triche par un sort ancien mimant les gestes d'une personne telle qu'un bon étudiant de Serdaigle.

_ Allez encore demain, et c'est finit, lança Harry en allant dans son fauteuil de révision.

_ Oui, potions et métamorphose, ça devrait aller, ajouta Drago en se collant contre le corps de son gryffondor qui ne pourrait pas répondre à ses attentes le soir même, trop anxieux et fatigué par les épreuves.

_ Oui, enfin pour les potions, grimaça Harry en pensant à Sévérus qui serait celui qui notait avec un autre professeur de l'université de potion.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, après tout, Sévérus t'a fait révisé et même pendant les week-ends, dit Sirius qui sirotait un thé avec les étudiants.

_ Oui, enfin, les deux dernières semaines, il n'a plus rien fait, je me demande pourquoi ? demanda taquin Harry.

_ Va savoir, mais demain, fais de ton mieux et tu verras… ajouta Sirius en lançant un petit clin d'œil, bon je vous laisse les jeunes, encore des petites choses à vérifier pour demain. Bonne nuit et reposez-vous surtout !

_ Oui, autant que vous ! dit alors Drago.

_ Ce serait bien, répondit Sirius, vu qu'on passera la soirée avec Dumbledore et les autres professeurs. Ah ! Les serpentards sont de vrais pervers !

_ …

_ Ne boude pas amour, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit, dit Harry en riant, … euh, Dray, euh, je t'aime mais là…

_ C'est de ta faute aussi ! Pourquoi as-tu voulu obtenir un optimal plus ! Fallait pas lancer ce sort ancien !

_ Oui, mais avec ça, j'aurais une bonne note d'assurée, dit Harry fier de lui, et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas bouder.

_ On aurait pu pour une fois, passer une soirée sans craindre de réveiller Lyn ! s'exclama Drago en boudant.

_ Bonne nuit Drago, dit Harry en allant se coucher et en ne cédant pas aux yeux gris larmoyants de son mari.

_ …

_ C'est quand tu veux ! lança un Harry depuis son lit.

Et le veela arriva car il ne voulait pas non plus dormir sur le canapé, aussi confortable qu'il soit.

_ J'espère que notre bébé va bien, dit Harry en baillant.

_ Mes parents prennent soin de notre bébé. Et puis, maman n'a jamais pu résister à mes yeux gris alors il n'y a pas à s'en faire avec les siens. Elle fait déjà tout ce qu'elle veut…

_ On dirait que t'es jaloux, murmura Harry en se calant contre son serpentard.

_ Pour elle, tu n'es Jamais fatigué, nota Drago.

_ Plus tard. Et si tu continues comme ça, demain tu n'auras rien non plus, dit fatalement Harry alors que Drago essayait de se relaxer.

_ _Restes tranquille_, susurra le serpent sur son cœur, _demain, mon Autre fera en sorte de rendre ton compagnon infatigable,_ ce qui permit à Drago de s'endormir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Dernier jour d'examens. Une semaine avant le début des grandes vacances. Tous les élèves autres que les septièmes années pensaient déjà à leur projet de vacances. Une excitation grandissait lors des repas tandis que les élèves les plus en retard ou les plus anxieux comme Hermione révisaient pour l'épreuve pratique des potions.

_ Neville ? Ca va ? demanda Ginny qui elle, était en vacances.

_ Oui, oui, répondit le gryffondor totalement paralysé, c'est juste que c'est Rogue qui supervise l'examen et…

_ Mais, il y a également un autre professeur, alors ça devrait aller, non ? proposa Harry qui essayait lui aussi de se rassurer.

Un peu plus loin.

_ Pansy ! Lâches ton loup et réponds-moi ! dit Blaise pour la centième fois.

_ De quoi veux-tu parler ! répondit enfin la serpentarde qui adorait son compagnon poilu.

_ Ne me parles pas comme ça ! dit agacé Blaise, je voulais savoir où tu comptais aller l'année prochaine ?

_ Aucune idée, dit Pansy qui s'en fichait et qui commençait à descendre sa main sur la cuisse de son nouveau petit ami.

_ Dites-moi jeune homme, connaissez-vous une potion qui permet de garder le contrôle sur votre loup ? intervint alors Mia, venue pour s'amuser un peu en voyant tous les étudiants stressés et ressassés leurs erreurs.

_ Non ! dit alors brusquement Pansy totalement à l'écoute de ses amis et qui voulait surtout garder le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur son ami.

_ Moi non plus je ne la connais pas. Ca existe ? répondit le loup-garou.

_ …

_ En fait, je pensais faire une année de voyages pour voir quoi faire de ma vie, répondit Pansy précipitamment, et puis il m'a invité dans sa meute alors j'ai de quoi faire !

_ En fait, non, je ne connais pas de potion. C'était par curiosité, répondit alors Mia.

Blaise sourit. Il adorait réellement sa fiancée et voir bouillir Mlle Parkinson juste avant un oral était vraiment détendant.

Depuis un quart d'heure, les élèves travaillaient sur leurs potions. Le professeur Rogue avait décrété qu'il prendrait en charge les gryffondors et les poussouffles puisque étant directeur de serpentard, il ne pouvait pas éthiquement parlant, supervisé ses protégés (et le peu qui restaient).

Tout à coup, les professeurs Black et Lupin firent irruption en salle de potion et emporta le professeur Rogue pour raison urgente.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sévérus dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

_ Une urgence, répondit Sirius en se dépêchant un peu plus.

_ Je l'avais compris, mais quelle urgence ? Vous ne m'avez rien dit durant l'examen ! dit Sévérus, agacé.

_ Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas parler et empêcher les élèves de se concentrer, répondit calmement Rémus en poussant Sévérus dans la bonne direction.

_ Une personne s'est faite empoisonnée et il faut que tu fasses l'antidote et bien sûr que tu trouves le poison, dit Sirius en rigolant de façon forcée.

_ Bien sûr, et pourquoi on se dirige vers ton appartement ? demanda Sévérus de plus en plus soupçonneux.

_ Nos appartements, rectifia Rémus.

_ Alors ?

_ On a mentit, dit tout sourire Sirius alors que la porte se refermait déjà sur ses deux amants, enfin pas trop…

_ Pas trop ? demanda le professeur de potion qui voulait déjà retourner faire son travail : terroriser Neville Longdubat et embêter Potter-Malefoy et tous les autres gryffondors évidemment.

_ Oui, il y a bien deux personnes empoisonnées mais on sait ce qu'elle a. Et c'était aussi vrai que c'était toi qui devais administrer le remède, dit Rémus en poussant Sévérus sur la table basse.

_ Ouais, on est très malade…

_ Ca je confirme, murmura Sévérus en comprenant que les deux gryffondors lui avaient tendu un piège.

_ Sev ! dit outré Sirius, pour une fois qu'on pouvait être ensemble… ben tant pis…

Tandis que Sirius parlait, Rémus commençait à s'occuper du cas du professeur de potion en lui massant légèrement en haut de son pantalon.

_ Allez viens Rémus, on va se soigner l'un l'autre, continua le maraudeur en empoignant son loup.

_ Dommage… répondit Rémus en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux avaient déjà pris une couleur plus dorée.

Deux secondes plus tard, Sévérus avait repris ses esprits et empoigna à son tour le bras de son amant le plus proche et le fit basculer sur la table basse.

_ C'est moi le maître de potion ici, et c'est moi qui me rapproche le plus d'un docteur. Etant donné que vous êtes malades, il n'y a que moi qui peut vous soigner, murmura Sévérus d'une voix déjà rauque, non ? demanda Sévérus pour une confirmation alors qu'il avait ses lèvres sur l'oreille sensible du loup.

_ Et moi ? dit tout penaud un Sirius oublié.

_ Je pense que Rémus a besoin d'une douce infirmière pour lui retirer ses vêtements, tu peux t'en occuper ?

Et Sirius s'y plia avec plaisir alors que Rémus lui aussi se tortillait sous les langues et les mains expertes qui effleuraient sans toucher réellement. Qui donnaient sans assouvir pleinement.

_ Siri, je croyais que c'était à nous de lui faire subir une torture et pas à moi de la subir, se plaignit Rémus entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

_ Je change d'avis pour le moment, répondit Sirius qui avec un regard de connivence avec Sévérus avait échangé leurs places respectives.

Et sur cette table basse, Rémus se décala légèrement pour laisser à Sirius toute la place pour le pénétrer tandis que Sévérus, agenouillé à ses côtés, s'occuper de son membre avec sa bouche. Le contact du bois froid de la table basse, les lèvres chaudes de Sévérus et la cadence rapide qu'avait imprimé Sirius fit venir très rapidement le loup-garou qui n'en demandait pas tant. Heureusement pour lui, un loup avait énormément d'énergie. Suffisamment en tout cas pour basculer sur Sévérus qui ne s'y attendait pas et se retrouver à califourchon sur le professeur de potion.

_ Merci docteur et infirmier, je suis bien guéri, dit sensuellement le professeur Lupin, mais je crois que tu n'aies attrapé notre maladie doc, ajouta-t-il en remarquant une bosse déformant le pantalon qu'il portait encore.

_ Evanesco, murmura Sirius en s'asseyant confortablement sur le tapis et observant un Sévérus totalement nu et amorphe alors que Rémus caressait ses lèvres et entreprenait déjà de le préparer.

Finalement, le loup et le professeur de potion vinrent en même temps alors que leurs corps moites retombaient sur le sol. Le regard de braise du dernier maraudeur pesait sur eux. Sirius s'était déshabillait totalement et s'était donné du plaisir en les regardant. Mais ce regard disait qu'il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Sévérus se releva et entreprit de venir chercher lui-même son gryffon.

_ Dis-moi, comment veux-tu être soigné ? demanda Sévérus, sur le dos, le ventre… contre la cheminée ?

Sirius ne savait pas quoi choisir car à chaque proposition son compagnon lui mordillait un téton, l'un après l'autre.

_ Et pourquoi pas les trois ? Une fois chacun ? proposa alors Rémus qui enlaça par derrière son amant de toujours.

_ Mmm, gémit Sirius alors qu'une main descendait vers le bas de son dos très doucement.

_ Il me semble que c'était un grand oui, répondit Sévérus.

_ Approuvé alors.

Sévérus lança alors un sort sur la cheminée pour raviver le feu et Sirius se plaça de lui-même contre le mur de brique et sans avertissement plus conséquent, Sévérus le prit. Un sort d'allègement lancé par Rémus sur Sirius et Sévérus ne sentait plus le poids du gryffondor et pouvait alors y aller à pleine puissance. A chaque coup de rein, Sirius criait son plaisir et Sévérus n'était pas non plus le dernier. A chaque coup de rein, Sirius ne distinguait plus rien et finalement, arrivé au point de non retour, pensant qu'il pouvait maintenant s'asseoir puisque ses jambes ne le supporteraient pas, il fut de nouveau pris mais cette fois, par un Rémus plus maître de lui que jamais. Et par Merlin, quand Rémus se contrôlait, le plaisir lui se décuplait.

L'après-midi consacrée normalement aux potions, continuèrent avec les deux autres propositions du professeur du potion.

Pendant ce temps là, Neville avait finalement réussi à faire sa potion et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi détendu ce qui fit plaisir à Drago. Hermione à peine finie, refit la potion dans sa tête en se disant qu'elle aurait être plus précise dans la découpe des pousses de fougères ou peut-être bien qu'elle s'était trompée dans le nombre de tours qu'il fallait faire lors de l'ajout de bouse de dragons.

_ Weasley, retournes à l'appartement et détends-là parce que la prochaine fois qu'elle nous dit qu'elle a raté, je lui fait bouffer ses livres. Tous ses livres, menaça le veela en emportant Harry dehors.

_ J'arrête pas de le faire, ajouta Ron un peu rouge.

_ Et ben, tu dois t'y prendre comme un Nimbus ! lança Drago.

_ Arrêtes ! Et allons-y ! répondit Harry à la place de son meilleur ami.

_ Il m'énerve… grinça des dents le jeune Weasley.

_ Tu as ajouté combien de lucioles ? J'en ai mis 5 mais c'était peut-être plus ? demanda une Hermione déconnectée de la réalité.

_ On n'avait pas la même potion, allez viens, rentrons à l'appartement, répondit fatalement Ron qui se trouvait bien courageux de l'aimer.

Un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi, totalement habillé et propre, le professeur Rogue revint dans la salle d'examens et consulta les notes de ses étudiants qu'il n'avait pas pu superviser.

_ Un O pour Drago, bien. Pareil pour Zambini… un O pour Potter ? s'exclama Sévérus très surpris.

_ Un problème Sévérus ? demanda le professeur de l'université de potion venu l'aider.

_ Un Optimal pour Potter ? demanda alors Sévérus sceptique.

_ Oui, il a réalisé la potion dans les temps impartis et elle était très bien.

_ Parfaite ?

_ Oh, à leurs âges, très bien mérite un optimal, ajouta le professeur.

Sévérus renifla et entreprit de regarder les autres notes et… s'étrangla.

_ Un autre optimal pour…

_ Tout va bien ? demanda le professeur inquiet.

_ Pour… pour… LONGDUBAT !!!!! cria très fort Sévérus n'en croyant pas ses yeux, mais c'est fou, il vous a payé ou quoi ?! Ou alors vous êtes aveugle !

_ Professeur Rogue ! Mr Longdubat a réussi sa potion et dans les temps imp…

_ … oui, oui, je connais maintenant la chanson, mais…

_ De toute façon, les notes sont fixées et ne peuvent pas être changées. J'espère que cela s'est bien passé cette après-midi… oui, pour l'urgence, précisa l'autre professeur.

_ Oui, dit un Sévérus hors de lui, bonsoir professeur, ajouta le professeur de Poudlard en se dépêchant de faire une ronde pour enlever un maximum de points pour le détendre : un O à Neville ! On aura tout vu ! J'espère qu'il sera dehors et en mauvaise posture… bah, de toute façon, je trouverais bien un reproche à faire…

Le week-end était finalement arrivé et Drago était très heureux de passer un week-end en amoureux. En effet, puisque Narcissa avait obtenu « la garde » de Lynara pendant une semaine, le parrain de Harry avait fait un scandale et avait alors décrété que c'était maintenant à son tour d'avoir la petite fille chez lui. Par conséquent, le jeune veela avait sauté sur l'occasion pour donner son bébé le samedi et le dimanche soir. Après tout, Lyn ne risquait rien puisque le professeur de potion y veillerait.

C'est donc finalement dans l'appartement du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Lynara allait s'endormir.

_ Alors bébé, c'est avec qui que tu vas bien dormir ? demanda un Sirius gaga en agitant la peluche d'un chien noir devant le bébé qui gazouillait.

_ Par Salazard, donnes-lui cette peluche et laisses-la dormir ! s'exclama Sévérus alors que Rémus restait tranquillement assis au coin de la cheminée, amusé par la situation.

_ Oui, oui, c'est bon, pas la peine d'hausser le ton, tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas l'aider à dormir… hey ! Mais c'est quoi cette couverture ! lança Sirius d'une voix scandalisée.

_ Chuttttttttttt, ordonna Sévérus en se massant déjà les tempes à huit heures du soir, il s'agit d'une couverture portant le blason des Malefoy, nota Sévérus en s'approchant du berceau.

_ Oui, et pourquoi ? Moi aussi, j'ai de très jolies couvertures avec le blason des Black.

_ Lynara est une Malefoy, pas une Black, dit Sévérus de plus en plus agacé par le comportement immature de son amant et de la femme de son meilleur ami qui n'en loupait pas une pour faire enrager son cousin.

_ Et alors ? Je suis le grand-parrain de Lyn !

_ Sirius ! s'exclama Rémus alors de loin, laisses cette couverture… et puis, la prochaine fois que Narcissa reviendra, tu mettras la couverture qui te fait plaisir sur Lynara… mais pour ce soir, tu laisses tomber !

Et Sirius laissa tomber en imaginant déjà la tête de sa tendre cousine lorsqu'elle verra le bébé avec une couverture Black, mais aussi un berceau Black et des vêtements avec le blason des Potter. Et Sirius souriait comme un maraudeur, ce qui fit soupirer Sévérus et sourire l'autre maraudeur.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ? demanda Sévérus laissant Sirius dans la chambre d'amie.

_ Tu sais très bien qu'avec une autre méthode, il aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps à lâcher prise, fit remarquer Rémus alors que son amant se blottissait contre lui.

…

_ Ca y est ! Elle dort ! dit Sirius tout content de lui pour ce « prodige ».

_ Bien sûr, elle ne demandait que ça… se moqua Sévérus.

_ Elle s'est endormie très vite, non ? Harry m'a dit que c'était difficile… par Merlin, elle a peut-être un problème ? se dit Sirius en se précipitant dans la chambre et en secouant légèrement Lynara.

Tout à coup, la petite se réveilla et se mit à pleurer ce qui provoqua un soulagement à Sirius.

_ Par Merlin, qu'on l'enferme à Azcaban ! dit Sévérus exaspéré, tu sais bien Sirius que nous avons mis des sorts qui nous préviendrons s'il y a le moindre problème, alors assis ! ajouta le professeur de potion alors que Sirius était déjà revenu, le bébé déjà réendormi.

_ Arrêtes vous deux, dit fermement Rémus qui avait eu l'intention de passer une bonne soirée au fond d'un lit.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sirius alla de nouveau vérifier que Lynara respirait bien. Il l'a réveilla alors et la regarda s'endormir dix minutes plus tard. Sévérus avait déjà abandonné l'idée de dire quoique ce soit. Et il avait également abandonné l'idée de Rémus : à savoir un bon câlin sous la couette. Sirius, lui était très content de lui. Tout se passait bien avec le bébé, donc Harry pourrait lui confier à nouveau ce petit ange.

Le lendemain matin, le bébé fonctionnait au ralenti : elle était grincheuse, pleurait pour un rien et était très fatiguée. Rémus décida alors qu'il était temps de faire venir les parents. Sirius était déprimé et cela les déprimer tous les deux.

_ Je suis mauvais… dit Sirius avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

_ C'est la première fois, tu verras, ça ira mieux après, réconforta Rémus alors que Harry et Drago venaient tout juste de ramener leur bébé chez eux pour la faire dormir au calme.

_ Ils ne me la redonneront jamais.

_ Bien sûr que si, Potter t'aime trop pour ça, intervint Sévérus, et avec la note de potion qu'il a eu grâce à ton coup de maraudeur, il te la redonnera sans problème.

_ Oui, peut-être… mais comment je ferais lorsque ce sera à notre tour d'être parents ? dit alors Sirius en regardant ses deux amants droits dans les yeux.

Les deux professeurs ne répondirent rien, trop surpris par ce qui se tramait réellement dans la tête du chien.

_ Euh… on verra en temps voulu, dit Sévérus en éludant très bien la question.

Rémus acquiesça, retourna à la correction des copies d'examen et Sirius à sa contemplation du feu de cheminée. Sévérus lui, à mille lieues de penser à ses propres enfants, se mit à faire des potions pour se calmer.


	59. Quand Lynara montre ses origines

Vampyse : et Sirius ne sera pas au bout de ses peines...

Elodie57 : la relation Fred/George est bel et bien présente dans ce dernier chapitre, je me suis finalement mise d'accord sur leur "relation" !

Stormtrooper2 : en fait, ils ne vont pas avoir leur mot à dire... mais je te laisse lire...

Holybleu : je me suis dit que ça les changerait un peu, surtout pour Neville !

Egwene Al'Vere : merci beaucoup !

Brigitte : en effet... mais bon, l'enfant aura trois fois plus d'amour et (peut-être aussi trop d'attention). Mais, ça c'est une autre histoire... (que je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire)...

Nounou : voilà qui est clair ! Merci.

Cricket32 : merci surtout que depuis le temps, j'ai eu peur de dénaturer mes personnages !

Lunenoire83 : surtout que c'était agréable !

Makie : je te laisse à ton imagination.

Sahada : histoire vraie ! Il paraîtrait que c'est ce qui m'arrivait quand mon père me surveillait... c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis parfois bizarre...

Caro06 : euh... oui j'ai dans la tête une autre histoire mais pas question de la mettre avant d'avoir au moins 5 chapitres d'avance. Sinon, je pensais écrire l'histoire sur Stick et Daniel où j'ai déjà écrit sur le papier des idées, mais tout ça prend du temps, alors... on verra d'ici quelques mois...

Coconi00 : et bien voilà, tu peux maintenant la lire !

Potter29 : merci beaucoup et voici le dernier chapitre !

Petit-dragon 50 : je n'ai pas tout compris... à mon avis il doit y avoir erreur de review si ce n'est pas le cas, cette fic n'est pas une traduction, elle sort tout droit de mon esprit un peu pervers et bonne lecture !

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui a commencé en avril 2007 ! Franchement, merci d'avoir tenu le coup surtout qu'à la fin, j'étais très lente (le travail nuit vraiment à l'écriture !). En tout cas, j'espère que le dernier chapitre vous plaira et surtout qu'il répondra aux possibles questions en suspens !

Bonne lecture !

**59 – Quand Lynara montre ses origines**

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de Poudlard pour les étudiants de 7ème année devenus amis et plus. Trois ans et les voilà déjà de retour dans cette école de magie qui était devenue beaucoup plus sereine depuis que certains immortels et autres créatures magiques étaient venus enseigner à n'importe quel élève.

Trois ans…

En ce jour de vacances d'avril, les étudiants avaient désertés le collège. Pourtant, celui-ci était rempli de rires et de vies.

_ Bonjour Harry.

_ Bonjour Narcissa, Lucius, répondit Harry en train de surveiller sa petite fille jouant calmement avec d'autres enfants un peu plus jeunes qu'elle.

_ Oh, la voilà la petite merveille ! s'exclama alors Narcissa en prenant dans ses bras Lynara, alors ma grande, comment te sens-tu ?

_ Grand-ma ! J'ai comme ça aujourd'hui ! s'exclama la petite en brandissant trois petits doigts.

_ Eh oui ! C'est que tu es une grande maintenant ! répondit la grand-mère toujours aussi gaga de sa petite fille.

_ Où est Drago ? demanda Lucius en prenant à son tour la petite fille dans ses bras.

_ Dehors, soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur le banc derrière lui.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Vous voulez dire à part la présence du ministère ? demanda Harry avec un ton ironique.

_ Oui… à part ça… répondit Lucius compréhensif, de toute façon, vous avez eu le temps de vous y faire depuis le temps. Ca fait trois ans que la décision a été prise.

_ Oui, mais seulement deux depuis que c'est devenu réel…

Lucius approuva d'un signe de tête alors que son regard se promenait sur un petit garçon de deux ans aux cheveux noirs et très calme pour son âge.

_ Les Zambini tiendront parole.

_ Ce ne sont que des paroles d'espoir, répliqua Harry.

_ Et mon fils ? demanda Lucius pour détourner la conversation.

_ Dehors, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda alors Narcissa légèrement inquiète.

_ Pour s'entraîner.

_ S'entraîner ?

_ Au vol. Vous savez que depuis quelques mois, votre sort a pris fin. Malheureusement, il ne maîtrise pas encore totalement ses ailes de veela, expliqua finalement le Survivant.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Lucius un peu surpris puisque les ailes faisaient parties intégrantes de leur être et donc normalement maîtrisables très facilement.

_ Oui… il s'amuse à faire des courses de vol…

_ … Dans ce cas, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il perde contre votre éclair de feu ! s'exclama la grand-mère.

_ Oh ça, il le sait. Il n'a pas totalement perdu l'esprit. Non… il s'amuse à faire des courses contre Lyn et il perd… et puis, il apparaîtrait qu'il ne fasse pas aussi bien que son enfant les cabrioles dans les airs, qu'il se fatigue plus vite… enfin, bref, Môsieur fait le ronchon car il perd contre notre fille.

_ Oui, père… il est mauvais perdant ! répliqua d'un coup la petite Lynara sous les yeux amusés de son autre père.

_ Tu as bien raison ma chérie, répondit Narcissa en embrassant sa petite fille sur son front.

_ Hé ! Depuis quand vous ne prenez plus ma défense mère ! s'exclama un jeune veela qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la grande salle.

_ Depuis que tu n'es plus là pour nous accueillir, moi et ton père, et par Serpentard, va te sécher ! Non, mais quelle idée de sortir par ce temps de pluie ! ajouta Narcissa en renvoyant son fils illico.

_ Je ne suis plus un enfant, maugréa Drago, et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il pleut en plein mois d'avril.

_ Oui, mais c'est de ta faute si tu es tout mouillé. Fallait rester avec moi, murmura un Harry accourant derrière son mari.

_ Toi, au moins, tu continues à m'aimer, souffla le serpentard en collant le gryffondor contre un mur du couloir de Poudlard.

_ Drago, obéis à ta mère et vas te sécher, dit Harry qui frissonnait déjà sous les mains baladeuses de son compagnon.

_ Mais c'est bien mon intention, ajouta Drago alors qu'il retirait la chemise de son âme sœur, ne sais-tu donc pas que faire l'amour permet de se réchauffer ?

_ En me prenant contre un mur glacial ? demanda Harry en soulevant un de ses sourcils juste avant que son mari ne l'embrasse.

_ T'inquiètes, j'ai toujours pris soin de toi et je continuerais… et puis, il fallait que je m'entraîne, j'ai promis une course à Lynara pour son anniversaire… dans les couloirs évidemment, elle ne doit pas tomber malade.

_ Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas perdu toute ta raison. Bon, faisons demi-tour, nos amis doivent nous attendre, dit Harry en remettant sa chemise sur son dos.

Malheureusement, le veela n'était pas de son avis. Il déploya ses ailes blanches ce qui avait toujours le don de fasciner son compagnon totalement obnubilé par la beauté de son mari et ainsi pouvait le conduire rapidement dans une classe vide à deux pas de la grande salle, malgré quelques protestations.

_ Le bois c'est beaucoup moins froid que la pierre amour, murmura Drago en déposant un Harry surpris sur le bureau.

Dans la grande salle, les Malefoy furent rejoints par les invités du jour : les Nott. Lucius connaissait bien Mr Nott et il espérait que sa fille soit aussi posée que l'homme devant lui.

_ Je vois que votre petite fille se porte comme un charme, dit Mr Nott en brisant le silence.

_ Oui, votre petit fils également, ajouta l'ex-mangemort en laissant Lynara jouer avec ses amis.

_ Oui, on dirait que tous les mâles de notre famille soient de nature à rester très calme, même à un si jeune âge.

_ J'aurais pensé que vous auriez exigé qu'il porte le nom des Nott et non des Zambini.

_ Blaise s'est avéré être un bon gendre. Il nous a bien servi depuis la mort de Théo. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait mérité cet affront.

_ Ce que vous ne dit pas mon mari, c'est que notre Mia ne nous l'aurait pas pardonné. Elle tenait à s'appeler avec le nom de son mari, ajouta Mme Nott en souriant.

_ Les hommes ont toujours tendance à oublier que ce sont les femmes qui décident en définitive.

_ Tout à fait, ma très chère Narcissa. Tout à fait… Sinon, où sont les parents de la petite ?

_ Pas ici de toute évidence, répliqua Lucius piqué dans son orgueil.

_ Qui doit être le témoin de la cérémonie ?

_ Sirius Black pour Harry, Sévérus Snape pour Drago et Hermione Granger avec Mr Lupin pour Lynara, répondit Narcissa en étreignant son compagnon boudeur.

_ Je ne les vois nul part, remarqua Mr Nott.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront à l'heure… enfin, autant que peuvent l'être des gryffondors… répondit Lucius en ricanant légèrement, et de votre côté ?

_ Nous serons les garants pour Mia et Blaise. En ce qui concerne le petit Théo, ce sera sa marraine, une ancienne camarade de Mia de l'école BeauxBâtons.

_ Bien, très bien. Je pense qu'on peut laisser les petits entre eux et aller se rafraîchir au bar.

_ Nous vous suivons, accepta le père de Mia en embrayant sur le travail au ministère.

Pendant ce temps, les parrains de Drago et Harry subissaient chacun de leur côté la situation actuelle.

_ Mr Snape, que voulez-vous y faire ? Je n'y suis vraiment pour rien ! se défendit le docteur Home venu pour la cérémonie du lien entre Théo et Lynara, à mon avis, vous devriez les engueuler, et non engueuler le porteur de la nouvelle, ajouta Home en pointant du doigt Sirius et Rémus, assis dans leur salon de Poudlard, … en y réfléchissant bien… en fait, c'est uniquement de votre faute !

_ Quoi ? ! s'exclama le professeur de potion qui finissait de se rhabiller.

_ Oui, fallait pas accepter d'être dominé, ajouta le docteur en ne se démontant pas face aux regards glacial du maître de potion, c'est d'ailleurs très étrange de la part d'un serpentard…

_ Médicomage Home, je crois qu'il est temps que vous sortiez, dit calmement le loup-garou.

_ …

_ De toute façon, vous n'êtes qu'un médicomage de pacotille ! Incapable de se rendre compte d'un simple mal de ventre ! s'écria d'un coup Sévérus en empoignant un Home un peu surpris, … et puis, pourquoi me l'avoir annoncé aujourd'hui ?

_ Parce que je ne suis pas votre médicomage et que je l'ai remarqué… et puis, j'ai toujours A-do-ré annoncer des nouvelles qui font plaisir aux gens, répondit le docteur Home en se dégageant de la poigne de son assaillant, maintenant, je vais vous laisser entre vous, j'ai du travail à faire qui lui, sera apprécié… Oh, messieurs, appela le docteur Home avant de refermer la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, si j'étais vous, je m'occuperais de votre troisième homme, il a l'air assommé.

Une fois la porte refermée, Sévérus et Rémus se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble pour voir qu'effectivement Sirius était toujours assis sur le canapé, sans bouger et que son teint avait viré aussi blanc que celui du serpentard.

_ Je te signale Patmol, que ce serait plutôt à Sévérus d'être en état de choc, dit Rémus pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_ …

_ …

_ Non, mais tu te rends compte ! se réveilla l'héritier des Black et en secouant le loup.

_ Oui, et toi ? demanda Rémus, et arrêtes de me secouer.

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Et toi ? demanda Sirius en se retournant vers le principal concerné.

Sévérus hocha simplement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il se rendait compte. Cela expliquait les vomissements de ces deux derniers jours de vacances… Et puis, cela va poser quelques problèmes au niveau de ses cours. Dans son état, il devrait se montrer prudent. Mais quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter de suivre Rémus qui allait demander son avis à ce médicomage totalement nuisible pour sa propre santé ! Vraiment ! Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il avait d'autres choses en tête : notamment, protéger la fille de son filleul.

_ Alors ?! s'exclama Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus du silence de son compagnon et qui commençait également à secouer Sévérus.

_ Siri ! Arrêtes ! ordonna Rémus, Siri…

_ Tu vas faire du mal au bébé, ajouta Sévérus.

Cette dernière phrase fit rougir le gryffondor qui lâcha immédiatement son amant en s'excusant et en se traitant de tous les maux. Sévérus le regarda légèrement interloqué. Peut-être que sa grossesse surprise pourrait lui apporter quelques petits réconforts…

_ Sévérus, ça va aller ? demanda le loup-garou très inquiet.

_ Oui, répondit le serpentard qui aimait peut-être cette attention sur son être, bien rendons-nous dans la grande salle. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

_ Sirius, tu as entendu ? demanda Rémus en donnant la veste du serpentard à son propriétaire qui l'avait enlevé pour être ausculté, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Sévérus ?

_ Tout de suite, répliqua le gryffondor désormais très préoccupé par la santé de son amant et de son futur enfant, papa… on va être papas… vous vous en rendez compte ? demanda alors Sirius au comble du bonheur.

_ Tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire à force de sourire Black, répondit Sévérus.

_ Sévy, dis-moi, ajouta Sirius très sérieusement et en arrêtant la course de son amant dans le couloir, tu le veux ? Cet enfant. Tu le veux ou pas ?

_ Black…

_ C'est ton corps Sévérus, et même si j'adore en abuser, il ne m'appartient pas… je sais que pour vous deux, ce n'était pas prévu… alors je pourrais très bien comprendre que vous… vous n'en vouliez… pas, et je… l'accepterais. Alors, franchement ? demanda Sirius les yeux à peine contenus de larmes.

_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot Patmol, dit en souriant le professeur Lupin, ce n'était pas prévu, mais pour moi, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez me faire : un petit être qui agrandira ma meute et qui sera chérit par elle. Sévérus ?

_ Je…

_ …

_ Je… Il est hors de question de m'en débarrasser ! s'exclama finalement Sévérus en touchant son ventre et qui n'appréciait toujours par les débordements de déclaration d'amour des gryffondors.

_ Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair ! s'exclama le loup en conduisant ses deux amants vers la grande salle.

_ Et pour le nom, ou le prénom ? demanda alors Sirius.

_ On a encore quelques mois Black, dit Sévérus qui commençait à se pincer l'arête du nez, et on n'en parle pas aujourd'hui, inutile d'ennuyer tout le monde avec un futur braillard.

Sirius était sur le point de protester mais deux regards noirs braqués sur lui eurent raison de son bonheur. Il se contenta alors d'ouvrir les grandes portes afin de laisser passer sa famille.

En face de l'appartement des professeurs, cachés dans l'obscurité, deux corps surgirent.

_ Et bien, ce n'est pas banal, dit un Weasley qui avait malgré lui tout entendu, tu te rends compte George, Snape ? Enceint ?

Le vampire grogna.

_ Oh, ça va, hein ! Inutile de montrer tes canines. Je dis juste que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend ça !

George ne l'entendait toujours pas de cette oreille-ci et préféra lécher le cou de son frère jumeau.

_ George, tu viens juste de boire, dit Fred en essayant de se retirer de l'étreinte du vampire.

_ Et pourquoi ton esprit était ailleurs. Occupé avec ces trois hommes ! Et maintenant, tu y penses encore ! s'exclama le vampire en colère.

_ Ne sois pas jaloux ! s'exclama le jumeau en se retournant dans les bras du vampire pour se retrouver face aux yeux légèrement écarlates de George, je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi ! Que dois-je faire pour que tu me croies enfin ?

_ Arrêtes de me parler des mortels, cracha George, … et embrasses-moi, dit-il d'une façon plus sensuelle.

Fred se mit à sourire. Même après deux ans l'union vampire-calice, George était toujours aussi possessif et jaloux. Mais heureusement pour lui, un baiser arrivait à faire baisser la tension et à rassurer son désormais vampire.

_ Allons-y, dit soudainement le vampire, après tout, nous avons notre… Mère à voir ! Non ? ajouta-t-il de façon ironique.

_ George… elle nous aime, répondit tout bas son jumeau tout en le suivant pour entrer dans la grande salle.

_ Oui, bien sûr ! renifla le vampire en se tenant droit alors qu'il avançait vers sa famille.

_ George… murmura Fred en lui tenant sa main alors que son regard restait fixé sur sa mère qui elle, ne les avait pas vu puisqu'elle était dos à la porte.

Le vampire se calma et resserra sa prise sur le corps de son calice. Depuis deux ans, ses rapports avec sa famille ne s'étaient pas améliorés. Le vampire de toute façon, avait du mal à supporter les marques de tendresse d'autres personnes envers son calice et connaissant Molly Weasley… malgré son affiliation, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre. Résultat, il avait plus ou moins forcé Fred à se couper de la famille. Enfin, tout n'était pas de sa faute, le fait que leurs parents n'avaient pas acceptés cette attirance et que Charlie, tout jeune loup-garou, grognait toujours lorsque le vampire était dans le coin, avait également poussé Fred à ne pas assister à toutes les réunions de famille.

_ Allez c'est parti ! lança finalement George qui n'avait tout de même pas perdu sa joie de vivre.

_ Ah Fred, George ! Comment ça va ? s'exclama Ron qui était toujours aussi doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

_ Très bien Ron, répondit Fred alors que George restait en retrait, bonjour tout le monde.

_ Bonjour vous deux, répondit la fiancée de Ron.

_ Toujours à l'université magique Hermione ? continua Fred en donnant alors un coup de coude dans le ventre de son vampire qui n'avait encore rien dit.

_ Bonjour, dit tout bas le vampire tandis que sa mère lui faisait désormais face.

_ Bonjour les enfants, sourit Molly Weasley qui s'était promise d'être plus ouverte, d'autant plus que cela avait blessé tous ses enfants.

_ Bonjour maman, répondit alors le calice qui avait beaucoup plus chaud, ce qui fit sourire son vampire.

_ La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, dit une voix grave, … désolé les gars, mais j'ai encore du mal avec les vampires…

_ C'est pas grave Charlie, répondit Fred en plantant son frère jumeau pour le rejoindre, alors les dragons ?

_ Ont eu également beaucoup de mal à m'accepter… répondit Charlie qui n'était pas allé trop loin pour éviter une bagarre avec le vampire : le calice restait toujours en vue, mais ça va mieux… d'autant plus que je maîtrise maintenant correctement ma force.

_ Tu as pris de la potion tue-loup améliorée ? demanda Fred curieux.

_ Oh que non… Rémus nous l'a interdit…

_ Rémus ?

_ Oui, c'est le chef de la meute d'Angleterre. Je suis sous sa responsabilité.

_ Oh ! Je vois… nous venons tout juste de rendre visite aux vampires gouvernant l'Angleterre, je ne te raconte pas toutes les cérémonies qui peuvent exister ! Les manières sont pires que chez les Sang-purs !

_ Et bien, ça ne doit pas être drôle pour vous deux ! répondit Charlie en rigolant en se souvenant de toutes les farces que les jumeaux avaient fait et maintenant créaient, et avec George ? Ca c'est bien passé cette visite ?

_ Oui… enfin, une fois qu'il avait fusillé du regard toutes personnes suspectes de vouloir me draguer, il a du faire face aux vampires qui nous voulaient tous les deux en même temps… Je dois t'avouer que nos inventions nous ont sauvé la vie… enfin la vertu plus d'une fois ! se mit à sourire le calice en repensant aux prétendants éconduits, bon je te laisse, je vais rejoindre un vampire grognon.

_ Fais vite ! Je crois qu'il est sur le point d'étrangler Ron. Depuis qu'il travaille au ministère, il n'arrête pas de parler… Franchement, quelle expérience palpitante d'être stagiaire dans les bureaux des aurors !

_ Il montre ses crocs…

_ Aucune chance qu'il le morde, ça m'est réservé.

_ Et ? … Comment ça va ?

_ J'ai culpabilisé et puis, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison… après tout, depuis sa transformation, nous n'avons plus du tout le même sang… et c'est une union éternelle alors !

_ Bien, bien… je vois que tu as répété ça devant ton miroir pour maman. Moi, je te demande si tu te sens bien ? Si la vie est belle ? Enfin, ce genre de trucs…

_ Alors, oui, la vie est merveilleuse ! répondit Fred heureux, surtout que maintenant, il me suffit de me sentir très triste pour lui faire faire tout ce que je veux… ah, c'est le bon temps…, ajouta-t-il en retournant auprès de George.

Charlie alla à son tour auprès du restant de sa famille alors que le premier ministre était sur le point de prendre la parole.

Dix minutes plus tard, la grande salle était devenue silencieuse. Mme Bones, le nouveau ministre du monde magique de l'Angleterre était debout, devant deux petits êtres qui allaient s'unir pour la vie.

_ Théo Zambini, Lynara Potter-Malefoy, tendez vos mains, dit solennellement le premier ministre, par cette corde magique, je scelle votre union ; permettant ainsi la sûreté du monde magique. Responsables de ces deux êtres, acceptez-vous cette union ?

_ Nous l'acceptons, répondirent tous ensembles les parents, parrains et marraines des enfants.

La corde se mit à briller : le mariage fut scellé. Et la salle explosa de joie, une joie un peu plus contenue pour la famille proche.

_ Toutes mes félicitations, dit finalement Mme Bones qui savait pertinemment que cette union était faite à contre-cœur.

_ Et après, ils nous trouvent anormaux ! grogna George, ce sont eux qui sont des bêtes : unir quelqu'un à une personne qui n'est pas son âme-sœur et à un si jeune âge !

_ George… il est inutile que tu fasses part de tes réflexions à Harry. Il n'est déjà pas en joie…

_ Je ferais ce que je peux petit calice… mais je trouve que tu prends beaucoup de liberté aujourd'hui… tu me donnes beaucoup d'ordre et peu de… satisfactions… Je crois qu'un petit enferment dans notre chambre te remettra du plomb dans la tête, répondit le jumeau pervers, ou ailleurs…

Fred se mit à rougir de la même couleur que ses cheveux et il reporta son attention sur la suite de la cérémonie.

_ Docteur Home ? demanda Lucius de plus en plus inquiet alors que le médicomage s'apprêtait autour de la petite fille depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

_ …

_ Home, ne jouez pas avec ces sorciers, murmura alors le médicomage Formec.

_ Vous m'enlevez tout plaisir Formec ! s'exclama le médicomage.

_ Vous avez déjà mis en colère mes compagnons, n'en rajoutez pas à propos d'un membre de ma meute, murmura à son tour Rémus à l'oreille du docteur en lui montrant quelques crocs.

Home soupira et regarda alors précisément la magie de la petite fille. Après l'union, elle avait voltigé autour d'elle, mais désormais, elle s'était retrouvée à l'intérieur de son petit corps. Après quelques minutes d'observation et de sorts, le médicomage finit par donner son avis.

_ L'union s'est effectivement bien passée. Son corps se remet doucement. Elle devrais même pouvoir sortir ses ailes dans quelques heures. Content ? ajouta Home au professeur Lupin.

_ Très, sourit le professeur alors que tout le monde était soulagé.

_ Bien, votre petit garçon se porte également bien. Bonne journée.

_ Merci, répondit Mia en emportant alors son petit garnement qui souhaitait maintenant manger le dessert, j'emmène Lynara avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant des regards résignés dans ceux de Harry et Drago.

_ Oh oui ! s'exclama la petite fille blonde en suivant son désormais fiancé.

_ Allez Harry ! Haut les cœurs ! dit Sirius en le réveillant, la petite Lynara se porte à merveille et le ministère est maintenant en dehors de nos vies !

_ Oui, répondit le Survivant, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdue…

_ Elle a trois ans, ajouta Blaise, elle sera chez toi encore une dizaine d'années… et dès que la petite aura trouver son compagnon d'âme, notre fils lui rendra sa liberté. Je n'ai qu'une parole, Harry.

_ Je sais, répondit Harry, et puis, aujourd'hui est jour de fête !

_ Ouais… jour de fête…. Maugréa Drago en repensant ce qu'il avait loupé tout à l'heure dans la salle de classe par manque de temps.

_ Comportes-toi bien et ce soir, tu auras tout ce que tu veux… murmura alors le Survivant à l'oreille du serpent, Sirius m'a déjà promis de prendre notre fille pour la nuit.

Le veela retrouva d'un coup le sourire.

Un peu plus loin, Sévérus se faisait une nouvelle fois apporter une part de dessert par son fervent amant.

_ Sev, ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin… ajouta Rémus.

_ Oh, tu voulais peut-être quelque chose toi aussi ? répondit Sévérus très content de lui-même.

_ …

_ Il m'a mis enceint… je vais souffrir le martyre, alors je peux faire de lui ce que je veux, non ? demanda Sévérus un peu hargneux d'être celui allait donner la vie.

Le professeur de DCFM n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, il était bien connu que les serpentards étaient revanchards. D'autant plus lorsqu'on était le responsable de cette maison ! Et Sirius revint pour la cinquième fois des cuisines, après s'être de nouveau engueuler avec les elfes de maison qui préparaient déjà le repas du soir et n'avaient pas le temps pour autre chose, avec une tarte au chocolat.

_ C'est la dernière part, ajouta Sirius un peu essoufflé d'avoir couru.

Sévérus le regarda alors avec de petits yeux noirs, rétractés.

_ Euh… mais je suis sûr que tu as assez mangé ! espéra Sirius.

Sévérus le regardait toujours d'une manière implacable.

_ Je sortirais de Poudlard pour t'en chercher si tu en veux encore, souffla Sirius.

_ Bien, répondit Sévérus heureux d'être enceint malgré le petit air de reproche de son autre compagnon qui finalement pouvait être lui aussi celui qui l'avait mis enceint, mais bon, il est bien plus facile de faire courir un Black gaga d'enfants plutôt qu'un loup-garou très dominateur…

Harry avait retrouvé le sourire grâce à tous ses amis venus pour la cérémonie. Dean sortait finalement avec Luna où ils allaient tous les deux à l'université magique de Cambridge avec Hermione, en étude pour devenir avocate. Neville venait de monter son entreprise botanique et avec l'aide de Drago, vendait également des potions. Finalement, Harry, lui, était parfois professeur de duels ou de défense contre les forces du mal en alternant avec ses parrains. Un petit mélange de professeurs qu'appréciait les élèves, d'autant qu'avec Sirius, ils pouvaient rire, avec Rémus, ils apprenaient, et avec Harry, ils frissonnaient grâce au don d'Harry pour raconter des histoires passionnantes.

Alors que Lynara jouait avec son tout nouveau fiancé, le petit Théo lui embrassa la joue et la petite fille sursauta mais également se mit à avoir chaud. Cinq minutes plus tard, ne se sentant pas bien, elle alla s'adresser à l'adulte responsable.

_ Par Merlin ! Harry ! s'exclama Mia un peu affolée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

_ Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le Survivant en touchant la peau de sa fille, où est Home ? Par tous les hyppogriphes, Drago bouges-toi ! Sévérus…

_ …

_ Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne semble pas être malade. Qu'a-t-elle fait avant ?

_ Rien du tout, répondit Mia prestement, elle s'amusait avec Théo, oh et c'était trop mignon, il l'a embrassé sur la joue… Franchement, Blaise, on aurait dû amener un appareil photo ! … Hem, sinon, elle s'est remise à jouer et ensuite, elle est venue me voir.

_ Papa, murmura la petite fille qui avait du mal à rester éveillée.

_ T'inquiètes pas ma chérie, ça va aller, papa est là, murmura Harry en lançant un regard un peu noir à Mia.

_ Je suis de nouveau là, dit une voix lassée d'être présente.

_ Vous aviez dit qu'elle allait bien ! s'exclama un veela très en colère alors que son mari déposait la petite fille dans un lit amené magiquement.

_ Drago, menaça Lucius, lâches-le. Il doit la soigner…

_ En voilà un qui a les idées claires. A croire que le cas des Malefoys n'est pas désespéré, ajouta le médicomage en se rendant au chevet de la petite fille aux yeux fascinants.

_ … Tu pourras l'achever après, continua Mr Malefoy sous le sourire en coin du jeune veela prêt à se défouler.

Le médicomage ne se retourna pas mais il sentait qu'il n'était plus temps de jouer avec cette famille. Après avoir demandé un compte-rendu des activités de la petite fille, il fit appeler son fiancé.

_ Demandez à votre fils de la toucher, ordonna Home perplexe.

Le petit Théo toucha alors la main de Lynara, un peu perdu et inquiet pour son amie. Deux minutes plus tard, la température baissa.

_ Et si tu retournais jouer ? proposa de nouveau le médicomage.

La température de Lynara augmenta. Il fit alors rappeler l'enfant qui toucha sa fiancée qui retrouva alors une température de corps normale.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Le médicomage Home s'assit alors à terre, totalement abasourdie.

_ Home ! Arrêtez de jouer avec nous ! s'exclama Sévérus.

_ Il ne joue pas, dit le médicomage Formec impressionné, Home, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

_ J'y crois pas… C'est… incroyable ! Une chance sur un million ! Non… une chance sur un milliard…

_ Que racontez-vous ? demanda Sirius qui perdait toute couleur de vie sur son visage.

_ Votre petite fille est la compagne du garçon, répondit Home toujours surpris.

_ Bien sûr ! répliqua le survivant, elle vient de se fiancer !

_ Non, vous ne me comprenez pas. La magie vélane de votre fille a reconnu l'enfant comme son âme-sœur.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Drago en n'y croyant pas.

_ L'effet de l'union magique s'est consolidé totalement avec sa magie vélane lorsque son fiancé l'a touché après la cérémonie. Les deux enfants vont devoir rester l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un certain temps… Je ne sais pas combien de temps… mais ça ne devrait pas durer plus de vingt-quatre heures… Une véritable union ! Incroyable !

Tandis que le docteur Home repartait dans son institut hospitalier préféré, toutes les personnes présentes se regardèrent et finalement, ce fut un Ron qui réveilla tout le monde en criant un joyeux et fort félicitation !

_ Alors, il n'y a plus de risques ? demanda Harry toujours choqué.

_ Par Salazar, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! s'exclama Drago en prenant dans ses bras Harry puis en passant à Blaise qui était heureux de cette fin.

_ Finalement, je n'ai plus à me soucier de me faire tuer si je ne remplis pas ma part de contrat ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Non… maintenant, je te ferais tuer si ton fils fait le moindre mal à ma fille ! ajouta Drago en resserrant sa prise sur le cou de son meilleur ami.

_ C'était déjà le cas, précisa Mia contente pour son fils et sa famille, elle n'aurait pas à briser le cœur de son petit Théo qui aurait pu tomber sous le charme de cette vélane.

_ Non, ajouta Harry remis de cette surprise, avant c'était jusqu'à sa majorité, maintenant ça va être jusqu'à sa mort ! dit-il en riant.

_ Papa ? demanda finalement Lynara ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

_ Tout va bien ma puce ! ajouta Harry en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, dis-moi, veux-tu du gâteau ?

_ J'ai le droit ? Mamie Narcissa a dit qu'il ne fallait pas en manger tout le temps.

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, alors tu as le droit, répliqua aussitôt Narcissa ce qui fit sourire Lynara qui ne lâchait plus la main de son Théo.

La fête fut finalement un véritable jour de fête. La famille Nott était aux anges, cette union perdurerait et une Potter-Malefoy entrerait dans leur famille. Lynara put se détacher de son fiancé quelques heures plus tard et fit enfin la course contre son veela de père… Et comme prévu, elle gagna. Drago Malefoy grogna mais laissa passer puisque son mari avait décider de le féliciter à sa manière. Lynara passait la soirée chez son parrain et malgré le bonheur de l'avoir, Sévérus aurait préféré une nuit de débauche lui aussi avec ses amants. Les hormones devaient commencer à lui jouer des tours…

Le lendemain matin, très tôt le matin, un veela retrouvait un Peeves qui avait trouvé le moyen de le freiner dans sa course d'hier en lui faisant tomber une armure sur sa tête.

On retrouva plus tard le fantôme, bloqué dans un sous-sol, à la merci des yeux sadiques d'un baron sanglant.

FIN.

Eh oui, c'est dit. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie encore dans cette aventure !

A bientôt !


	60. Note d'auteur : merci !

Bonjour !

Juste une note d'auteur pour vous remercier tous et toutes de m'avoir suivie pendant c'est presque trois ans ! Eh oui, c'est dingue de voir combien de temps j'ai mis à finir cette histoire (et le pire, c'est que je crois que si j'avais plus de temps pour moi, j'aurais pu trouver de nouvelles idées… mais bon, c'est déjà une longue histoire : 59 chapitres pour 515 oui 515 pages word en police 12 !)

Merci de m'avoir encouragée par vos reviews. Et je tenais également à vous dire que vous étiez très courageux pour avoir tout lu et surtout les derniers chapitres vu le temps que j'ai mis à donner les derniers chapitres ! La faute au travail !

Alors merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie tout au long. Merci à (dans un pseudo-ordre alphabétique) :

Adenoide, Aurelie Malfoy, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, Akira, Alfagard, Brigitte (alias Brigitte26), Bibiou, Bayla, Briotet, Cricket32, Caro06, Camille, Gwladys Evans, Holybleu, Isatis, Konomu-imouto, Lunenoire83 (alias Lunenoire), Lise261, Lilyp, Makie, Mayra5619, NEPHERIA, Nanou01, Nakajima, Nakaa, Onarluca, Potter29, Phenixmiyavi, Stormtrooper (alias Stormtrooper2), Sahada, Spicy marmelade, Sirien, Serenity 444, Tsuda, Touraz, Titmo, The Dream Spectral, Vif d'or, Vampyse, Wyny, Zaika.

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots de temps en temps. Merci à :

Ariane Malfoy-Shingami, Arutha, Aemilia, Amandine, Bunny188, Ba, Bins, Bill Tenshi Koi, Bianka17, Cyzia, Coconoo00, C Elise, Cmy, Chloë, Charlotte, Caromaddan, DeadPsycho-MP, Delele, Dl Hoshimaru, Dark Ella, Edemi, Estelle02, ElamRogue, Elodie, Elodie57, Espero00, Estelle Uzumaki, Egwene Al'Vere, Gundam-Miriallia, Hasuu, Hirata-cat, Hermoni, Haras Nolbus, Ingrid94, JTFLAM, Kyhra, Krassnaia, Katerine Black, Karaou666, Lily03, Lunicorne, Lilou, Low37, Lolie, Lys, Lucid Nightmare, Li-san, Lalouve, Lilitou, Love Drago Malefoy (alias Love Gaara of the Sand), Laura Ellecéa, Melimelodramme, Mailyn, Mamou, Moji, Meliy, Mao, Meldrac, Maud18, Manmanline, Missy Bloody, Miss cerise, Maelys Haliwell Black, Mimiledu54, Minikyra, Nepheria4, Naya, Nounou, Naste, o0o0BlackSiri0o0o, Private joke, PatmolCornedrue, Petite-abeille, Philomoon, Ptit-ange, Petit-dragon 50, Psykedelikworld, Princesse, Pimousse4783, Riter, Ritsuko-chan, Rockeuse dans L'ame, Sati-san, Sophia95100, Superluna-slash, Saki, Swau, Shamaya, SwIfthYn, Saisei, The-Justice, Tetsushi, Tama, Tipoune, Yebbeka, Yumi-chan, Yukipi, Zizac, Zelna.

Et enfin merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont mis dans une de leurs alertes ! Je sais à quel point c'est long d'écrire des reviews (surtout que moi, quand j'adore une fic, je ne sais quel conseil donner à l'auteur… et effectivement, je n'ai pas le temps de laisser des reviews même si ça ne prend que cinq minutes… il y a trop d'histoires bien écrites sur ce site !)

Alors merci à :

Angedanseuse, Aeryne, Acrylique, Alaet, AdecheidRei, AlMevera, Abbelia, Ange-ou-demon, Aznaelle48, Angel Kido, Aruthoo1, Alcyne Potter Malefoy, Ayodia, ArweEN-( ? Aromdu ? Akima1, Allasse Narmolassya, Akai-NaKatame, Andromaque de Troie, Annouschka, Ammaria, Alastra, Ang'y Gabrielle, Angel Era, Atsrea Vanhelsing, Auclerc, BlackMariko, Bibimauri, BBHarry, Belzebeth, Blacklucifer, Blondie M, Carlia Black Malfoy, Cleo McPhee, Carlia Snape, Caence, Catange, Chocolol's, Cocholat, Cassiez4ever, Chibigoku2002, Chidine, ClochetPotter, Carie myirdrin, Cybelle21, Caelida, Demoniacangel, Doula28, Drarrypowa, Dedine Potter-Malfoy, Dylvie, Dray-Potter42, Djamila-snape, Dyonisos, Dragopotter, Dillawn, Doll-Shu, Darklouve, Dorora03, Dramyre lovy, Eeva, Eleonore-dem, Elaelle, Emerald974, Elfi1, EternityDream, Enishi-Haru, Emero17, EldaThren, EllAanAlove, Elmistien87, Ecnerrolf, Folinette, FILIE, Folka Deshi, Fairylilac, Fanouilledu7, Gally84, Greenmazoku, Gabrielle ange oudemon, Ggename1, Gable27, Gwendaelle n'ka Isabella, Himiko-sama, Halono, Honette, HermigrangG, Halianna, Harryginny107, Himeno-san, Infected-ninette, Jalanna, Jess78, JajyXX, Jamian, Kalyn40, Kelokelo, Kistune57, Kimy parleur, Kynn, Kailone, Kamiilla, Kiara elora, Kahdeksana, Kamitsuko, Kiraasou, Kem-liu, Kimmy Lyn, Kyu Redwolf, Kumiko Kurokawa, Lyly Black, Lilou5701, La Belle de Caddix, Lys23, Loveful, Lujale3,, Ladynarutochan, LilyMalefoy2708, Lilicelaplusbelle, Lena Jedusor, La-shinegami, Lüzuntoriel-x, Low37, MoRyA, Mariachristina, Maureen128 ? Misakutsuki, Malefoydream, Miss Voldemorette, Milael, Meya, Mushu', Microoga, Melkor666, Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell, Mini pouce06, Mangafana, Mawime92, Miss sweety, Mad'Eyes Fol'œil, Myraena, Mathematixme, Maryell, Mali64, Mini-Yuya, Miss Doda, Miss dewikld, MissPotter123, MellePtter, MangaPower, Mimi72, Malicia Lupin, Marmel, Murielfragg, Neko-Nansu, Nonote, Nicoco49, Natakuhozuki, Namman, Nushan ynis, Nanou-chan, Nicolas Cohen Potter, Nalya, Narly67, Nananoo, Only-4-you, Ozone70, Oci27, Ombre d'étoile, Piwi-chan, Papikori, P'tite kissy, Papillon-de-Regret, Petite fee en sucre, Pottermania bis, Quierosoke, Rowane, Rubymoon316, Romeer-Blast, Rody85, Rikka Yomi, Silyme, Sophielegain, Sachan972, Shamaya, Sunda-kaoru, Sandybob, Schmarties, Selka93, SNT59, Sam-star, Supwood, Skalyann, Shehara, Shamra, Sandroch04, Shinta14, Sasadu2701, Sorayya, Sophiepieri, Selsian, Tanita-gnd, Tchii, Tipouss, Toya-chan, Tenshi No Bakka, Tetsuyaoi, Thepounette, Tia Dragon's Mistress, Tsukkina, Tomoe Gazen, Tenshi ou Akuma, Verlorener Engel, Ving139, Vamps-Wolf, Wathou, Xename,Yamaoon, Yami ni hikari, Yaone-kami, Yaoimonkey, Yuisempai69, Zouzou, Zeynel, Ephyra002

Bon sincèrement, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne (et sinon, je m'en excuse !). De plus, j'espère ne pas avoir écorché vos pseudonymes et se c'est le cas… et bien, fallait faire plus simple ! Non, je rigole ! C'est bien d'avoir de la diversité !

Bon, en tout cas merci à vous tous pour avoir lu et apprécié ma fic ! J'espère vous revoir bientôt car j'ai quelques idées pour une fic dans laquelle Harry serait méchant (oh, je sens que ça va faire du bien à mon côté méchant ça…). Mais, avant tout, je termine mon autre fic Opéra Rock à Poudlard et ensuite je verrais…

Allez bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être et bon courage pour les autres !!!!!

Horusan.


End file.
